The Sons of Destruction
by Wolfal E. Hinsley
Summary: When the supposed final confrontation against Hawkmoth goes horribly wrong, Cat Noir discovers a power he wasn't aware he had. Now the Miraculous Wielders are stranded in a new, war torn world where the elements bend to the will of men. The only way back is the winter solstice… which is almost a year away.
1. Chapter 1

The Sons of Destruction

 **Note: Takes place in season two of Avatar and in season two of Miraculous. As a disclaimer, this will take place in the Miraculous storyline after the episode Frozer but nothing that happens in Heroes Day or after it will be included in this story It will follow the Avatar Storyline to the end of the show and more. I do not own Miraculous or Avatar. Also, cats are not combined animals in the Avatar world. It is actually shown that cats exist in that world in the episode The Blue Spirit. Not all insects are combining either. So Cats and Ladybugs are valid animals in the Avatar world.**

* * *

One. Before.

Cat Noir let out a soft moan. He worked to pick himself up and the dark figure moved close to him. A hand grabbed him by his suit's collar and forced him to his feet. The man's other hand grabbed him the chin and made Cat look into sad, violet-blue eyes,

"You and your partner have given me so much trouble for far too long. Now, boy, here you are at my mercy and your partner will be here soon enough. Nothing will stop me from making my heart's desire come true."

"I-I would… Not… be… so sure. She's beaten… you be-before. She'll d-do it again." Cat grunted.

"I am not my Akumas, child. I am much more. Besides, I don't doubt she'd do anything to save her little partner from harm, even, give me her earrings." As if on cue, the familiar sound of a yo-yo was heard. He looked past Hawkmoth and saw his Lady. He wanted to warn her away, but the words would not form. He was growing weaker by the second his time was running out and he was beyond exhausted from fighting Hawkmoth alone. Not to mention he was covered in injuries that made him wince when he breathed. His shoulder hurt and his leg sent shots of pain through his entire person when he put pressure on it. The worst part was? He was still in costume. He knew the instant his ring ran out he would feel everything. He only had a few minutes before that happened.

Hawkmoth smiled upon hearing Ladybug. He let go of Cat, allowing the hero to sit slowly down so he wasn't standing on his injuries. Before he had a second to appreciate being allowed to sit, Hawkmoth drew his sword out of his staff and held it under Cat's chin. Ladybug froze. Cat stared down at the blade with wide eyes.

"Give me your earrings girl, and I'll spare him. He's in no shape to fight back, and once he turns back, he will need your help getting home. He is very wounded, the fool thought he could beat me alone." Hawkmoth demanded.

"Milady...no...Forget me. Save Paris." He objected weakly. Hawkmoth growled at him.

"Silence, boy. Let her choose. Well, wielder of luck? What will it be? Choose quickly, he will turn back very soon. If you dare use your lucky charm or try anything, then he will pay the price."

"...Milady... please… don't." he begged softly. She looked at Cat, then at Hawkmoth. Her expression was pained and full of conflict. Finally, she lowered her eyes to her feet.

"I'm sorry Cat." She whispered. A rush of relief and horror rushed through him as she said those words, but the one that followed made his heart freeze, "But I can't lose my best friend." Hawkmoth's smile became one of triumph as Ladybug let go of her yo-yo and it clattered loudly on the pavement. She reached for her earrings, not looking her partner in the eye.

A thousand panicked thoughts rushed through his head. This was not how he wanted to learn his Lady's name. He didn't want to be responsible for this. Why hadn't he waited? Why did he let himself fall so easily into such an obvious trap? Adrenaline rushed through him as he realized the gravity of the situation. He suddenly wanted to fight back and prevent his Lady from making a terrible mistake. In that instant, all reason was gone, and all that remained was his instincts.

"No! Don't!" He cried. Time seemed to slow down as he wished for a way out of the terrible situation. Then, once more relying on raw instinct, Cat Noir yelled out a single phrase that seemed to be long forgotten at the back of his mind.

"Jinx!' There was a flash of green light that split throughout the area. The world melted away around him. Hawkmoth and Ladybug vanished along with the tall buildings around Paris. Asian style buildings with green and gold rooftops slowly replaced them. People in strange clothes took shape one by one, all dressed in some shade of green. They all gawked at Cat in terror. He winced at the sudden daylight, closing his eyes immediately. He couldn't hear anything but a sharp buzz, the beat of his heart, and the loud beeps of his failing miraculous.

He winced as he felt his transformation wash over him. Suddenly, he could hear and feel everything at once. The cries of surprise and chattering of people. The absolute pain from his various injuries. He hunched over and clutched his injuries, crying out in surprise. Then he forced himself to open his eyes when he heard a female voice speak.

"Are you okay?" Adrien scanned the area in a haze and everything in his vision became blurry and unfocused. He searched, rather desperately, for a familiar, comforting glimpse of a scarlet red. The only glimmer of hope he had left. Someone knelt next to him. He felt comforted by their presence. Safe.

"Milady." He whispered weakly, "Help me." His vision when black as he felt himself falling. Then all was silent. All was absolutely still.

* * *

 **So there you have it! My first fanfiction. I saw that there was a lack of Avatar and Miraculous crossovers and thought it would be fun. Review and feel free to give constructive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Two. The Boy and the Spirit.

Mingal had been minding her own business that day, walking to Market Square when the golden haired boy appeared in a flash of green light. He seemed dressed like some sort of cat costume. He had a small black mask and two cat ears pressed down like an actual cat's would if it were saddened, startled, afraid, or in pain. He grunted, revealing his sharp teeth. His eyes, above all, were the most startling. They weren't human, but rather the eyes of a feline. They were green in color and danced in a playful and wild manner. They flickered in fright and confusion, looking around frantically. If that wasn't bizarre enough, it got weirder. He shut his eyes at the sudden daylight and a flash of electric green light washed over him. Gone was the cat costume. Instead he wore a strange white jacket and back shirt. His pants were blue and made up of an unfamiliar fabric. He doubled over, crying out in pain. The few bystanders, who up until that point were panicking froze. The boy was severely hurt.

Not considering the consequences, she rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" His head shot up and his eyes snapped out, revealing they resembled human eyes now, holding a gentleness and glint of sadness in them. They scanned the area, searching for something or someone.

"Milady." Hs whispered in a gentle, weakened voice, "Help me." She leaned in closer to hear those words and caught him as he fell forwards into her arms. His eyes were now squeezed shut. She realized he was unconscious. She gasped.

"We need a doctor! He's injured badly." She told the bystanders. People gathered around all staring at the boy in concern.

"I am a doctor, make way, and let me through to see the lad." An older man with spectacles perched on his nose and a bag in his hand. He knelt beside Mingal.

"My name is Kantai. I want you to help me carefully lay him down so I can examine him." She nodded. They carefully set him down and the doctor ordered one of the bystanders to get a stretcher and find an inn that would be willing to take the wounded boy for a few days. Most of the people left the area in search for an inn, water, or blankets for the boy. Everyone else the doctor shooed off so the boy would have space. With the distractions gone, Kantai began to take the boy's stained white jacket off. That's when a small creature tumbled out of the jacket's pocket. It was tiny and greatly resembled a small black cat, with its ears, whiskers and tail. In reality, she knew it was no cat. It was far too small. It was barely the size of her fist.

"Ouch." It moaned. The doctor and Mingal stopped what they were doing and stared at the tiny creature with wide eyes. It picked itself up, hovering a few inches above the ground. It glanced around in confusion.

"Huh?" Then it saw the boy and got a terrified expression on its face.

"Kid?" It said, racing to the boy's face and trying to shake the boy awake, "Kid? Are you okay? Wake up! Please! You have to be okay, or no one will feed me!"

"He isn't dead." Kantai blurted, "Just unconscious." The creature twirled around and stared at them like they were the most frightening things it had ever seen. They engaged in a staring contest with the creature.

"What? Never seen a Kwami before?" It snapped.

"...Are you a spirit?" Mingal asked. The creature hesitated before replying.

"Yes. Now my holder is hurt and I'm not letting a bunch of nosey humans keep him from getting help. So either do something, or scram." Kantai nodded, ignoring the oddness of the entire situation. He set to work on bandaging the boy. Two men came to them with a stretcher and Mingal helped them put the boy on it.

"Oh kid, how do you manage to get us in these situations? Last time I got stuck in an alternate universe it took me years to get back. How did you even know that move? I never told you about it."

"Why is his hair gold?" Mingal wondered aloud. The spirit gave her a queer look.

"Is that strange to you human?"

"I've just never seen golden hair before. I thought that was impossible." The spirit rolled its eyes.

"It's called blonde hair. Where he's from, it is fairly common. Apparently that isn't the case here. Not good. It's probably gonna draw us a lot of unwanted attention. Not that appearing in the middle of a public place didn't do that." It explained.

"What is it that they call you spirit?" Kantai inquired.

The spirit bowed mockingly.

"You humans are blessed to be in the presence of Plagg the Kwami of bad luck, mischief, and destruction."

Mingal froze. That sounded like the spirit was evil. This spirit wasn't evil, was it? The spirit noticed her expression of concern and laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fairly friendly to the humans that I like. I am only evil towards evil people these days. You aren't evil are you?" Plagg asked. She shook her head quickly.

"Excellent. So do you got any food? I'm famished!"

"...Uh… no…"

"Then what good are you? Uh, whatever. Hey doc! How's my holder?"

"He will live."

"Great! How long until you will have him back on his feet?"

"A few days, but even then he will have to take things very slowly."

"Yeah, not so good." Plagg grumbled, "Is there anyway we can get him out of the middle the street where we are utterly exposed for everyone to see."

"A man is finding him an inn." Kantai assured Plagg.

"Better, but obviously, my holder's clothes are ruined. He needs new ones. You! Human lady. Get him something in black and green, got it?" Mingal nodded quickly, turning to go. Before she did she heard the spirit whisper softly, "Don't worry kid, I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Avatar of Miraculous**

* * *

Three. Lady Luck.

Ladybug blinked in surprise. The flash of light seemed to have teleported her elsewhere. She was now standing over a large city. The city had four, huge moutatian-like peaks the buildings had been built on. Large shoots ran along the mountains. The buildings where each made entirely out of stone and seemed from some ancient era.

"What exactly just happened?"

"You tell me." Someone cackled. Ladybug realized a very, very old man stood beside her. His eyes were wild like a madman's and green in color. He wore strange flowing robes of a questionable design and color, complete with a feathered hat on his head.

"Um… where's Cat Noir and Hawk Moth? Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, moving her hand towards her yo-yo in caution.

"You are in Omashu! I don't know where these people you mentioned are, but I can offer hospitality if you are lost. Come along." The man motioned for her to come inside the building she'd been standing outside of. Not losing her tense grip on her yo-yo, she followed the old man since she really had no better plans.

"What's your name? He asked kindly.

"Well, uh, Ladybug. That's what they call me when I'm dressed like this. I'm not supposed to tell people my real name." She admitted.

"Ladybug huh? I heard those little critters are a sign of good luck… So are you hungry?"

"Uh, no. Not really. Look, sir. I have to find my partner. His name is Cat Noir. He's about this tall with blonde hair, green eyes that look like a feline's, and tiny cat-like fangs. He wears a mask like I do and has on a black leather-like uniform with a belt for a tail and a golden bell on his neck. He has boots that look like paw prints and cat ears on his head. In all, he greatly resembles and blackcat… hence the name."

"No, child, I have not. Besides, I don't what blonde is. How did you get separated?"

"Well, we were fighting a man named Hawkmoth, who was trying to take something very valuable from us. Cat used a… talent of his to break into the one place, but we ended up getting cornered and later separated. Then, Cat was stupid enough to try and take one Hawkmoth alone and got pretty hurt. I finally managed to track them both down, only to find Hawkmoth holding my partner hostage. He threatened kill Cat if I didn't give up my valuable object. I was going to hand it over, but Cat mumbled something under his breath… there was a flash of light… and now I'm here." The old man cackled at the story, making Ladybug understandably more nervous about the man.

"Quite the puzzler, huh, Ladybug?" He said a little too happily.

"Look, Mr. I have to find Cat Noir. Last I saw him, he was hurt and in my enemy's clutches. If I don't find him soon, he could die." She voiced, hoping to inform the man this was no joking matter.

"Patience, Ladybug! Don't get ahead of yourself. These are troubling times, with a war going on. Why, even now, soldiers march to take my humble kingdom away." He whined, looking down in mock sadness before grinning madly at her.

"Wait… War? What war?!" She cried.

"Why! The hundred year war of course! But you wouldn't know about it, since your not from this world." He cackled. She took a second to process the statement, blinking at him stupidly.

"A-another world?" She stammered.

"Why of course! There's no doubt about it! I saw you appear all magic and spirit-like. Mistook you for a spirit myself. But no, you're human. You obviously know nothing about the war, and I have never seen clothes quite like yours. Another world is the only logical explanation." He cheered, cackling and snorting like a maniac. He seemd amused by everything. It was beyond unnerving.

"Yeah, no. That sounds crazy. I can't be in another world, it would make no sense." She countered.

"Well, crazy is my middle name… I think… Besides, it makes perfect sense in my head. Now! Let's get you some better clothes and a nice hot meal! We can talk more about what happened to your partner after, though I suspect he suffered a similar fate as you did." He snorted back.

"...and who exactly are you again?"

"Why! I'm King Bumi of course! Did I not say that?"

"Uh, no. I don't believe you did." She paused, "King?"

"Oh yes! This entire city hails to me as their king. Hoppin' huh? Anyways, let's get you some clothes. Those spots aren't what I'd call normal around here! And that's sayin' something! I'll return shortly, just wait here, Miss Lady Luck."

"Uh, actually it's Ladybu- oh nevermind. Same difference I suppose." Bumi shrugged before leaving. Ladybug sat on the couch inside the room and sighed.

"Tikki, spots off." She transformed in a flash of pink light into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her tint Kwami, Tikki hovered in front of her.

"Tikki." She whispered in a panicked tone, "Where are we? What happened? Where's Cat Noir?"

"Calm down Marinette, there no use in panicking."

"But Tikki! Cat's gone!" Marinette objected. The Kwami sighed.

"Okay, I was hoping to never have to explain this all again, but I suppose it has to be done if we ever want to get back to our world."

"...wait. That old man was right?!" She cried.

"It appears to be so, yes. One that is apparently in the middle of a war and bares a huge similarity culturally-wise to ancient China. I would suggest finding a map of the world, learning about the cultural practices of these people, and learning a bit more about this war king Bumi mentioned before we look for Cat Noir. He could be anywhere, and there is no use in searching for him if we get ourselves killed in the process, now is there?" Marinette considered this before nodding. The Kwami was right. The new world they had found themselves in could be a dangerous one. With a war going on, they risks only grew. Taking a moment to figure out how this new world worked was probably the best course of action. Then a thought occurred to Marinette.

"But how did we get here?" Tikki sighed again.

"Cat Noir sent us here. Likely to protect us from Hawkmoth."

"But he can't do that! Cat has never been able to do anything like that."

"He actually can. He used a forbidden power called Jinx. It is supposed to balance out your Miraculous Cure. Basically, the ring gives the person Cat Noir is fighting bad luck and ultimately prevents the foe from winning that battle. It make everything go wrong. It was forbidden for the Cat Noir's to use when it accidently caused the Black Plague. Like your Lucky Charm, the Jinx power is completely random and unpredictable. A user never knows what it will do. In this case, it transported us into an alternate world that is likely very unbalanced due to the war. Ultimately, it seems to have prevented Hawkmoth from gaining our miraculous."

"So then how do we get back?" Marinette asked in concern.

"Well, in the past, there was usually a clear day that marked when a person is able to travel between worlds. You humans know them as the solstice. On the winter solstice of this world, you must find Cat Noir and use your Miraculous Cure to transport you back."

"So I'm essentially stuck here for a very long time." Marinette moaned, "My parents are going to be worried sick! How am I going to explain this all to them?"

"We will worry about that late, we have more pressing matters. Find Cat, and don't get separated. Especially on the solstice.

"But why winter? Why not summer?"

"Because, Cat Noir sent us here. Like ying-yang, I am best symbolized by the summer solstice and Plagg is symbolized by the winter. Had you been the one to send us here, Cat Noir would have had to use his Jinx on the summer solstice. Since he sent us here, you'll have to use the Cure on the winter one so it all balances out. Does that make sense?"

"Sorta. But which is closer in this world?" Mari asked.

"Who knows, you'll have to ask around."

"An what if it's too far from now? My parents will be worried sick."

"Marinette, there isn't anything we can do about that. The winter solstice is the only way home." Tikki replied, lowering her head in shame.

"W-what happens if I never even see them again?" Marinette whimpered as her confidence bagan to fail.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out. We always do. We just need to hang on until then." Tikki assured. Tikki waited a second as Marinette took a few moments to effectively freak out. Crying out, 'Oh my goshes' or 'My parents are going to kill me.' This was going to be a very long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Four. King Bumi

"Marinette. Marinette." Tikki deadpanned over and over as Marinette paced the room yanking on the ribbons in her hair with stress.

"Tikki, look, I know we've gotten out of crazy situations before, but I can't be stranded in another world. This… this could jeopardize my identity as Ladybug. If Ladybug and Marinette go missing at the same time… people are bound to notice." Tikki winced.

"You aren't wrong." Tikki agreed.

"And you seriously aren't helping right now Tikki."

"Yeah, well, you'll like this next part even less. Depending on how far away the solstice is, you might end up having to tell Cat Noir who you are."

"What!?" Marinette stopped all she was doing and stared at Tikki, searching for any signs the Kwami was kidding. When Marinette realized the Kwami was serious, she began shaking her head vigorously.

"Nope! Just nope! Why would it be necessary to tell Cat Noir who I am if the entire time we were in Paris we were told we should not do that?"

"Well, it really depends on how far off the winter solstice is and how quickly we find him. If we find him, and it still is a long time before we go home, then it will be difficult and draining on all four of us to try and keep it a secret. You can't be transformed the entire time you are here, Marinette. I can't handle that, neither can Cat and Plagg. In Paris it was different. You both had secret identities and a place to go home to. Here, he might be all you have. Here, you have no real identity. Here, you are a clean slate and can make up a new name if you needed. Here, Marinette Dupain-Cheng does not exist." Tikki explained.

"So… I will finally learn who he really is?"

"And he will know who you are. If it really does make you nervous, you don't have to go by Marinette here. You can make up a new identity just to be safe. We still don't know what happened to Hawkmoth when Cat jinxed us. He could still be in Paris, which would be pretty bad for us all, since you aren't there to purify the Akumas. He could be here, which might be good, since him being stuck here could help us narrow down his identity. But we have to play it safe. You will have to take a fake name for your civilian form, that way Hawkmoth will have trouble figuring out your real name." Tikki explained, "And chances are, you'll need to travel with another party, since you aren't used to our world. Keeping a secret isn't so easy on the road than it is living in a house. They will figure out the truth, glamor or not, pretty quickly. So the people you travel with will likely know both about Ladybug and your civilian self."

"So in all, everything I know about secret identities is going to be thrown out the window because of all of this?"

"...yes. But I think you and Cat are beyond ready for the truth. Plagg's been complaining about it for awhile now." Tikki replied, nodding her head.

"...but I can't do that! I'm not brave as Marinette! He'll know I'm just Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the clumsy, baker's daughter. I'm not actually Ladybug! Ladybug is just… just an act! I'll disappoint him. Him! Cat Noir! One of the bravest souls in all of Paris! Him! Cat Noir! The boy who is in love with Ladybug, who, as Marinette, is in love with Adrien Agreste and could never return his feelings to Cat Noir without betraying Adrien. Him! Cat Noir! One of the greatest and kindest people I know. The guy who takes all the hits and is the only reason I succeeded as Ladybug in the first place. I know what he expects of me. I know he imagines I'm perfect under the mask, and I will surely disappoint him. After all, I never deserved Paris' love as much as he deserved it. So why should he love me? Why… why is he so convinced I'm perfect? Why, even though I told him I'm in love with someone else, even though I've messed up so many times, does he not give up on me? If he sees Marinette Dupain-Cheng, then Ladybug will be nothing. I'll be nothing, because I'm not Ladybug." Marinette ranted. Tikki growled. The Kwami had one of her rare looks of annoyance and disappointment.

"Marinette! That is not true. Just because you act a little different as Ladybug doesn't mean you are not Ladybug. You and Ladybug are one and the same. You are the bravest, smartest, kindest, and most talented person in Paris. You just need confidence. Maybe merging your two lifestyles will be good for you. Treating Marinette and Ladybug as two separate people may help hide your identity, but you aren't separate people, and talking like this is just utterly ridiculous and I won't have any of it, understood?" Tikki snapped. Marinette froze, baffled by Tikki's outburst. Marinette nodded numbly.

"You are Ladybug, with or without the mask. Master Fu would have never given you the Miraculous if he didn't know you were already Ladybug. You can't separate what was always meant to be one. It just doesn't work. I know you are scared and confused, but you will overcome all of this. It is just who you are. Besides, like you, Cat Noir was chosen for a reason. He is a good person, just like you. I know he will accept you no matter what. If he will undoubtedly accept you for you, then why do you care so much? You both care about each other, and nothing will change that." Tikki said softly. Marinette hung her head in shame.

"Perhaps you're right. That doesn't mean I'm not scared though."

"That's okay. Everyone is afraid of something. Just don't let that slow you down. It's when you act despite fear that make a person brave." Marinette closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're right Tikki. Thanks, you always know what to say to cheer me up. You're the best."

"Well said little spirit." Bumi agreed. Wait. Bumi?

Marinette jump in fear, as if just realizing the old man had returned to the room a long time ago and had heard the entire conversation. In his arms was a bundle of red clothing with black and golden accents. Tikki and Marinette looked at each other nervously. The crazy king just cackled and set the new clothes next to Marinette.

"You and I obviously have much to discuss, young Lady Luck. You know nothing about my world. But! We must talk quickly, for the Fire Nation is almost upon us. They'll come a-knocking soon enough, and I intend to answer." He cackled.

"Fire Nation?" She squeaked nervously.

"Yes. In this world, we have four nations. The Fire Nation is home to the fire benders, who are people with control over fire. Then there's the Earth Kingdom, home of the Earth benders who bind earth. There are the Water Tribes home of the water benders and also the Air Temples. The Air Temples were the former home of the airbenders, but all of those were wiped out in the war by the Fire Nation, so there's only one left." King Bumi explained, "And there are non-benders like yourself, who live in all of the nations. The fire Nation has been at war this the two remaining nations for almost 100 years, and they are winning, but! There is still hope. The last airbender, a boy named Aang, is actually the Avatar. The Avatar is the only person born with the power to control all four elements and restore balance to the world. Only one Avatar can be born in a lifetime, and when he dies, he will be reborn as a new Avatar. He plans on defeating the Fire Lord Ozai, who rules over the Fire Nation, by summer's end in order to end the war."

"Wait. Back up. So in this world, people can naturally control the elements?" Marinette asked in awe.

"That is correct. Though not everyone is born with the power, those who are train to master their powers. I am an Earthbender, so I control the Earth. You aren't from this world, so you will not be able to do something like that. I'm sure you and your little spirit have other trick up your sleeves though."

"Yes… but that only works when we are transformed." Marinette admitted. Bumi raised an eyebrow and paced the room in thought.

"Okay, Lady Luck, here is the plan. If you want to make it in this world, you'll have seek help from the Avatar himself. Aang and his friends are likely on their way here from the North Pole. He will come here seeking an Earthbending master, which he will not find. As I stated earlier, the Fire Nation is upon my kingdom. It will so no longer be safe for Aang to come here. I need you to help Aang find a new teacher. One who listens and waits. If you do, he will most certainly be willing to help you search the Earth Kingdom for your missing partner. You can trust him and his friends with your life. Momo is probably the bravest person I know. The Avatar is a bald monk with an arrow on his head that is around twelve years of age. He travels with Momo, Appa, Sokka of the Water Tribe, and Katara of the Tribe. I brought you Fire Nation clothes to disguise yourself so that you may move freely throughout my city when the Fire Nation comes. I will inform my general of your presence in this city. I need you to watch out for Aang and protect him for me… he's an old friend. Can you do that?"

Marinette nodded timidly.

"Yes, I think so."

"And I can teach you how to change your Ladybug costume so it fits this culture!" Tikki volunteered. Bumi clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh, then it is all settled! You will travel with the Avatar when he arrives!" The King said happily. That's when the door to that room opened yet again to reveal a soldier in a green uniform. He looked slightly terrified and didn't even notice that Tikki was floating beside Marinette.

"My king." The soldier said timidly, "The Fire Nation army is at the wall.

"Come, Lady Luck! I will introduce you to General Yung. He's my second-in-command! You'll love him, but get changed first! Hurry up! There's work to be done." Bumi cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Miraculous of Avatar.**

* * *

Five. The Wounded Stranger.

Adrien moaned as he forced his eyes open. He was laying down on a thin mattress in the middle of a room that was decidedly… not his. He hurt all over and didn't feel like moving, so he sat there trying to recall exactly how he'd ended up where he was. After a few moments, Adrien managed to recall faintly fighting someone and losing pretty badly. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened. The door to the room slid open and a young woman around twenty years of age entered. She had short, choppy, black hair and green eyes that shone with concern. She was wearing a green kimono and held a bowl of water with a cloth.

He attempted to sit up and ask her what was going on. Where was Ladybug? How did he get here? What had happened?

"...Ladybug…" He muttered and he winced as sharp pain shot through his chest. He immediately forced himself to lay back down. The woman looked up in alarm.

"You are awake!" She said excitedly. She rushed to his side and knelt beside him, gently placing the damp cloth on his forehead and helping him lay back down.

"Where's Ladybug?" He asked in concern.

"Who?"

"Milady. Ladybug. Please. Is she safe?"

"Boy, I don't know who that is. I am Mingal, if you want to know. You gave everyone quite the scare young man. I've been tending to you for the past four days, but your fever didn't seem to want to break, no matter how quickly your injuries seemed to heal. We weren't sure if you'd ever wake up. The doctor thinks you were in a terrible battle. Your cat spirit friend wouldn't tell us much about you. Not even your name." Panic rushed through him. Plagg? They saw Plagg? But how? Why had his Kwami shown himself? Oh, Ladybug was going to kill him.

"Plagg… is a secret." He said quickly.

"Don't worry. We've kept the news about your miraculous appearance is on the down low. Most of the witnesses are old friends and have said nothing. Your spirit requested you remain a secret to the rest of the city. I agree. With the way the Dai Li have been acting lately… well, no one trusts them anymore, and you are just a boy."

"W-what are you talking about? Dai Li? What's that? Where am I?" Mingal gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor boy, you don't even know where we are. Tell me, what is your name?"

"...Ad-er, uh, Chaton." He said in hesitation. He took a shaky breath and once more tired to recall what exactly had happened to him. The fight prior had been an absolute blur. Then it hit him. Hawkmoth. He'd fought Hawkmoth and had lost. Ladybug was going to… no…

"You have to let me go! Milady is in danger!"

"Calm down, Chaton. You are in no shape to go anywhere." Adrien was terrified that Hawkmoth was somewhere out there. His Lady was in danger. He couldn't calm down. He had to find her. He knew he couldn't afford to be sick or bed ridden, he was an easy target for Hawkmoth and his Akumas. His Lady needed him. And where was he? Nowhere in Paris, that much was sure. Oh no… he'd abandoned his father! His father had already lost Emile Agreste. If he didn't get home soon, his father would notice his disappearance and be really worried. It would break his father's heart all over again.

He inhaled sharply, holding back tears.

"Father…" He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry boy, we will find your father." Mingal said kindly.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little freaked out. Just tell me, where am I? Are we near Paris?"

"No! I've never heard of Paris. You must've hit your head harder than we thought. You must know, this is Ba Sing Se! The capital of the Earth Kingdom! This is the Middle ring. You are lucky to be here. Most people get stuck in the outer ring."

"Where? Where the heck is that? I've… I've never… I've never heard of a place like this…"

Once more, Mingal gave him a concerned look.

"I better get the doctor. You clearly are still sick. I'll get your spirit friend to watch you while I speak to Doctor Kantai. Plagg! Plagg! Come in here!" The Kwami zipped into the room, his eyes went wide in excitement.

"You're awake!" He flew above Adrien. The boy had never seen his Kwami so excited. Then, Plagg noticed he was acting so excited and quickly composed himself into his normal cocky and lazy self.

"I'm going to speak to the doctor. I need you to watch him. He's been ranting about someplace called Paris and someone called Milady. He can't seem to recall he's in Ba Sing Se. Honestly, I'm concerned. Just… watch him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, okay?"

"You got it Mingal, go talk to the the doc. We'll just hang here." Mingal nodded and left. The second she did Adrien glared over at Plagg.

"Were the heck are we? And where. Is. Ladybug?" Adrien growled. Plagg looked down at Adrien and shrugged.

"We are in another world, kid."

"...Wait what?! That can't be right? What about Ladybug?" Plagg sighed and explained the Jinx power and how they'd be stuck there until the Winter Solstice. He explained that Ladybug was somewhere else in that world and how they had a year before the solstice. Finally, Plagg encouraged Adrien to take it easy to rest. Once Adrien was well enough he would be able to try and locate Ladybug herself. After hearing all of this, Adrien sighed.

"Why is this my life Plagg? Look, I can't stay in this world for a year. If I go back I am one hundred percent sure I will never see daylight again. You know how he is. If he thinks I ran away or was kidnapped, which I am certain he will assume, he will never let me leave the mansion again." Adrien told Plagg.

"Sorry kid, but you have to wait. The Winter Solstice is the only way back home.

"Why, just why?" Adrien moaned, "Look, I told Mingal my name is Chaton. You'll address me as that from now on. Also, she thinks I'm crazy. Could you… clear that up for me? Convince her I was confused when waking up due to a dream I was having. I just needed a chance to wake up and clear my head." Once more, Adrien insisted on trying to sit up. He groaned as he did so, but wound up sitting up anyways.

"Woah, woah! Kid, you could hurt yourself more. Hawkmoth did a real number on you."

"I'm fine, Plagg. I don't want to just lay here, I'll lose it if I don't do something. Agh. He doubled over for a split second.

"Kid?!"

"Relax. I'm fine. I've been through worse."

"No, kid, you haven't."

"Of course I have. The pain from being separated from milady is far worse than this." He said, grinning weakly.

"Oh my gosh Adrien! Why did you have to be such a hopeless romantic?" Adrien's sly smile widened as he was pleased with his distraction for Plagg.

"I really can't help it. You mew Ladybug is purrfect for me and no one could replace her in my weary heart." He replied.

"Make it stop! Adrien why? Why must you torture me with your disgusting human lovesickness?" It took all of Adrien's will not to laugh at the Kwami's discomfort, mostly because he knew it would hurt to laugh.

"You know what kid? I take it back, you are perfectly healthy. Only you could be wounded and make those awful lovey, dovey remarks."

"I try." That's when the door opened. In stepped a man with green eyes and glasses. He was probably 30 to 40 years old. Behind him was Mingal.

"Chaton, correct?" The man asked. Adrien nodded.

"I am doctor Kantai. Do you you mind if I check over your injuries and stitches?"

"Uh, sure… I don't mind."

"So you have a broken ankle and several cracked ribs. I'm a little concerned, because you also had a lot of cuts on you, like you got into a sword fight. You've had a fever for the past few days and a mild head injury. What… what exactly happened to you?"

"I uh… got attacked from behind by a man with a sword. I might have provoked him further by taunting the guy like an idiot." Adrien said, which was actually true.

"Mugged? Well, that doesn't explain your miraculous appearance in the middle of the neighborhood market."

"Uh…" he looked over at Plagg and shrugged, silently begging for help.

"He doesn't know about that. See, I have a unique bond to Chaton's family.A long, long time ago, his ancestors did me a solid. I, in return, blessed his household with my divine protection and gave them and their descendants the gift of golden hair. Around two years back, Chaton got into a huge jam and I saw his golden hair. I remembered my promise to protect his household and bailed him out. His village… was destroyed that day. His village was called Paris. He called his girlfriend Milady or 's gone now. Hence the ranting when he woke up. It was just a bad dream. Anyways. When the kid got attack here in the city and I saw he was badly hurt, I used my powers and temporarily took control of him… hence the cat suit… and I teleported him here to save him." Mingal and Kantai glanced at each other. Adrien prayed that they would buy Plagg's elaborate lie.

"You poor thing." The doctor said, "I can't imagine what that must've been like. But the gold hair is very flashy. If you really want to avoid drawing out unwanted attention like that man who attacked you, I would recommend hiding it or cutting it." Adrien wasn't going to cut his hair. He was a model and cutting it was not an option. His father would kill him.

"Do you have a hat I can wear?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll get you something."

"Thanks." He replied sheepishly.

"Well, you seem to be healing well. I've never seen anyone recover or heal from injuries like that so quickly. Still, you should take it easy, but there's no reason you can't join us for supper today. Just try not to move so much and stay off that foot. Your ribs will hurt a little, but they've healed nicely so far. I'm more concerned about your stitches and ankle."

"Well… food would be nice… when is dinner?"

"You woke just in time for it. Mingal? Could you help our guest?" Mingal nodded and helped Adrien up, careful not to move too quickly and keep him off his foot. They helped him to the dinning area, where the innkeeper, a woman named Jayin, laid a bowl of stew in front of him as they helped him sit down.

"If you feel hot or feverish, tell us and we will take you back into the room to rest more, okay?" Kantai instructed.

"I will." Adrien said before digging into the meal eagerly.

"So, when you woke, you mentioned your father. Are your parents still around? Do we need to contact someone?" Adrien's expression darkened.

"My… mother is… no longer with us. My father? Well… I hardly see him anymore. We went our separate ways when my town was destroyed. I'm alone in the city."

"Oh, that is unfortunate, what are their names?" Jayin asked.

"...uh… Gabin and Emil."

"Strange names." Kantai said.

"So is Plagg's blessing from your mother or father's side of the family?" Mingal asked.

"Mom's. I definitely got the best of me from my mother." Adrien replied in a heartbeat. It was at that moment a knock was heard at the inn door. The innkeeper stood and opened it. There stood a man with a rich black robe with green accents. He was balding on top, but what hair he did have was tied back into a had a small moustache and goatee. His hair was black and eyes green.

"Hello. May I help you?" Jayin asked.

"My name is Long Feng. I was just passing by and I heard you had a very interesting guest in your inn. I was hoping to meet him." The man announced.

* * *

 **And now things are getting** **interesting. Remember to review and critique my work so I can improve as a writer. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Six. The Conspirer.

Adrien stared at the man in the doorway in shock. If Plagg and Mingal had been so sure his appearance had not left the neighborhood, how did this man know he was there? Had someone slipped? How many people knew he was there?

Adrien didn't feel so safe in the inn anymore.

"May I come in?" Long Feng asked. Jayin glanced over at him. He bit his lip and made sure Plagg had hidden himself before nodding timidly. The innkeeper opened the doorway a little wider and let the man in. He stood in front of Adrien and studied him with interest, taking every detail of the young miraculous welder into account. His blonde hair, his posture, and the false mask of confidence on his face, his clothes, and the injuries he had, and finally, Long Feng's eyes settled on Adrien's ring.

Long Feng took Adrien's hand and stared at it.

"What an interesting piece of jewelry, young man. I've never seen anything like it, and I'm unfamiliar with this particular metal."

"Please, sir. It is a family heirloom and all I have left of my old life. It holds sentimental value, and I prefer you left it be." Adrien replied quickly as his training under Gabriel in diplomacy kicked in. He was care not to raise his voice and kept his tone even, calm, and unreadable. His expression slackened to match his tone. He squared his shoulders and straightened his posture, already recognizing this man to be a person of great power.

"You were a wealthy man once." Long Feng noticed, "I see it in your posture and manner of speech. This ring of yours only proves it."

"Yes, but I never found any luck in money. Only pain."

"Might I ask your name and your story? A young man like you must certainly have quite a tale to tell."

"I'm Chaton and there's not much to tell. My village was attacked and destroyed. Any wealth I had was lost then. I came to Ba Sing Se after."

"Ah, so you are a refugee."

"Yes, I am." Adrien narrowed his eyes. Refugee of what? Was a village getting destroyed really that common in that world? If so, why? Something was very off here.

"Did you injure yourself in the travels here?"

"Uh, no. I was attacked in the city. Mingal, Kantai, and Jayin found me and have been helping me recover."

"But surely a man like you has seen battle before, or at least, you've sought out a teacher in martial arts. Most wealthy men these days practice fighting. Didn't you? You have calluses on your hands like you've held a sword or something similar before.

"Uh, yes. I did. My father insisted I learn to use a sword, but when I was attacked, my partner was armed, and I wasn't. He was better at using a sword than I was anyways. I stood no chance." Long Feng leaned back, unimpressed by Adrien's answer. Adrien knew this man was suspicious. The man probably picked up that Adrien though being partially honest, was lying about some pieces of his story and was withholding information in other parts. Clearly this man was very good at reading body language and profiling a person. He had figured out many things about Adrien in a good few minutes. It somewhat scared him that the man was so observant. Most people would have bought Adrien's story and moved on with their lives. Something told him it wouldn't be so simple in this case.

"What about your hair? Where'd that come from?"

"I.. I inherited it from my mom. Its just genetics. Got her eyes too. It's really rare. We call it blonde. I know most people aren't used to seeing it around here, but in my town, a lot of people actually had this color hair. I never realized there was anything strange about it until I got here. Sorry, I really have no other explanation." Long Feng rubbed his chin.

"I see. So your mother was… ah… blonde?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Gone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine. You didn't know. She never told me why her hair was blonde. So, like I said. I can't give you a straight answer as to where got it."

"That's fine. I was just curious. If you don't know, then there's no reason for me to push the matter further. Tell me, have you been getting plenty of rest?"

"Yes. I have."

"Perhaps you would do better in the upper ring. A man like you has a lot of potential for doing well. You seem like a fairly intelligent and observant individual."

"Then you probably can guess I don't find you all that trustworthy right now." Adrien pointed out. Long Feng nodded with a light chuckle.

"I know, I do sometimes put off or intimidate people. I'm a wealthy man and very good friends with the king. I assure you, though; I am not a bad man. Just a tad strict and demanding."

"So was my father. Strict and demanding." Adrien replied, gritting his teeth at the memories of his confinement in the Agreste mansion, "But never once could I call a man like my father understanding. People don't like a man who doesn't find value in sympathy. They may respect them, but they do not like them. I never got along with my father. Not in a way that a father and son should. I respected him, but we were distant and had trouble agreeing on certain matters. I don't really feel like making a deal with a man who reminds me too much of how my father acted. Too much conflict." Long Feng raised his eyebrow at Adrien's intelligent response.

"Is your father deceased too?"

"I'm not sure, but he might as well have been. Like I said, we were distant." He glared at Long Feng pointedly, "And I have only found bad luck in money. So bribery won't sway me. I am perfectly content with becoming a law abiding and hard working citizen of Ba Sing Se. I don't need much more. I've always envied people who lived a simple life more than a man who lived a successful life. There's something to earning something yourself and making your own destiny that has always appealed to me. Accepting your offer to go to the upper ring would be your doing, not my own. I did nothing to earn that. If I'm going to be remembered for something great, I want it to be because I actually did something great, not because someone else made me that way." Adrien thought about his Cat Noir persona. Despite the fact that Master Fu had given it to him, he had actually gotten the Miraculous, according to Plagg, because he did something selfless. Cat Noir became an outlet. A person who he became. Not because his father forced him or Master Fu wanted him, but because he chose to. Though all of Paris knew him as Ladybug's partner, he was more than aware that she needed him too. They'd both came to rely on each other. Two complete strangers who fought side by side because they each made a personal choice to help people and make the world a little bit better. He was Cat Noir of Paris, the flirty, jokative, carefree, selfless hero of Paris. That was something he had made. It was something he worked to become better at. Adrien Agreste, however, was just a part of another man's brand. Everything as Adrien was rehearsed and already planned out for him. He was just Gabriel Agreste's son. A prize to be won. A mask he was forced to wear. There was no way Adrien was going to agree to fall into that lifestyle again while he was here and free of his father's influence.

"I admire that you want to make a name for yourself, but just because you accept help from others doesn't mean you didn't make that name." Long Feng argued.

"I know. I am accepting help from the good people here while I am hurt, am I not? I don't have a personal grudge against people helping me. I just have a problem with people using me for their own personal gain, then lying to me and saying I was getting something out of it. If you want to use me, at least be straight forwards about it. I'll still say no, but I won't hold it against you. And I do help people who need me. I actually love to help people. It is just helping you, a man I hardly know, do who knows what, when I already have trouble trusting your word, is beyond unsettling."

"If you want to know what I'd have you do in the upper ring, you could just ask. I need a person experienced in diplomacy to serve as the king's spokesman. Lately the city has gotten restless, and it is not safe for the king. People want to know that things will be okay. They want assurance that their king is for them."

"And what if things aren't okay? I don't know much about this city, but if there is a problem, people like to be informed about it. I get some things can't be said, but lying and saying everything is fine when it really isn't is not only dishonest, it is hurtful to the people you lie to. Again. I don't know much about this city, so I can't say whether you are lying or whether you keep secrets for good reason. All the same, I rather not put myself in a position where I could end up doing that. I don't want to be a spokesman for someone else or a public figure that isn't really me. I've dealt with that enough." Adrien argued.

"You'll regret this decision, Chaton." Long Feng warned. Adrien studied Long Feng.

"No. I do not think I will. Goodbye, Long Feng. Thank you for visiting." Long Feng huffed and stood. He started to leave before glancing back at Adrien and muttering lowly.

"You have just made an enemy, young man. A powerful one… oh, and if you ever find yourself in the upper ring, look for me. I'd love to treat you to a relaxing trip to Lake Laogai."

"I'll keep that in mind." Long Feng nodded before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Seven. Return to Omashu. Part One.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara crept through the streets of Omashu. Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere. To think. Things had actually started well. They had been coming over the hill, finally at their destination. Poor Sokka was still trying to get that awesome secret tunnel song out of his head. Life was looking up. Nothing seemed to be going wrong. Of course, fate had to have a twisted sense of humor, because the second the city came into view, all good things ended. There was only the fire nation. After trekking through the sewers of the city and Sokka getting 'pentapox.' They were uncertain the city was even savable from their Fire Nation conquers. They each wondered how the heck the city had gotten captured in the first place. The place was a fortress full of talented Earthbenders. Sure, it was no Ba Sing Se, but it seemed untouchable. The very essence of the Earth Kingdom's famous stubbornness. Now, it was just another Fire Nation colony.

As they continued forwards, Aang noticed a Fire Nation family walking past one of the chutes. He then looked up the chute to see a large boulder and two Earth Benders preparing to launch it at the unsuspecting family. His eyes widened and he raced towards the boulder, blocking it with his Airbending and saving the family. A girl in that family, probably sixteen years of age, narrowed her eyes upon seeing him. She reached into her sleeve and brought out a small, red and silver-throwing knife and aimed it at him. He dodged, panicking as she continued her attack. The Earthbenders noticed his distress and rushed to help him. Before they could, a new person appeared, landing in front of him without a sound. The new person was a girl. Her age was indistinguishable due to a red mask she wore on her face. She wore a red gi with black spots on in. Her clothes were all fire nation style and she wore her dark hair up into two pigtails. She had eyes that where blue in color, but seemed to be like a storm as she stared at the attacking girl in thoughtfulness. She had black pants and red boots. Her gantlets were red and gold. Her arms were bare.

"Mai, stop." The newcomer ordered the attacking girl.

"Move, before I make you." Mai growled.

"This young man just saved your life. Can't you appreciate that?"

"All I saw was a bunch of Earthbending rebels attacking my family." Mai monotoned.

"And I saw this kid save your life." The girl replied. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Fine, take their side, but you know that makes you a traitor."

"That's cool, because I wasn't Fire Nation to begin with." The girl unhooked a… yo-yo? She unhooked a yo-yo and began to twirl it like a shield.

"Go, I'll cover you." she ordered Aang, Sokka, Katara, and the two Earthbenders. The Earthbenders nodded. One grabbed Aang by the arm and led him and his friends through a construction sight. The yo-yo girl followed them. Blocking all of the knife's Mai aimed towards him. Suddenly, the yo-yo girl through the yo-yo in the air and yelled 'Lucky Charm!' A staff, much like Anag's materialized out of seemingly nowhere. The girl looked back at him.

"Aang! I need you to listen very carefully." How did she know his name? Regardless, he nodded.

"See the scaffolding over there? Could you, uh, use your staff on it?" Aang realized what she meant. The scaffolding was right where Mai was running. He could create an obstacle in her path. He did just that, knocking the construction area down and blocking Mai's attack.

"Now." Yo-yo girl ordered the Earthbenders. They nodded and the ground opened under them. They fell, only to find themselves in a tunnel. There a bearded man stood. The two Earth benders went to his side.

"Ladybug. We told you not to interfere." The man scolded.

"You wanted to kill that family." She growled, "The governor's family. Tell me, how exactly does that help our cause? Any man with a brain knows that killing the leader's family isn't going to get him to surrender, it's just going to make him angry and a lot more violent." The man sighed.

"You honestly don't understand how war works young lady." The man turned to Aang.

"I'm Yung. King Bumi's right hand. You must be Avatar Aang. We've been told to search for you. Come on." Yung led them through the tunnels to a cavern where a lot of Omashu citizens had gathered.

"...So, is King Bumi with you? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked hopefully. Yung growled, balling up his fists in rage.

"Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city… to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had the chance, King Bumi surrendered." Yung snapped. Aang stepped back in surprise. That couldn't have been right. King Bumi wouldn't do that, would he?

"Yeah, I know. I found it odd he wanted to do that to." Ladybug chuckled, "A wild man, Bumi. Crazy… but he's been right so far, so I think I trust his judgement." Yung glared at her.

"The day of the invasion, King Bumi introduced this… spirit… to me. Then, I asked Bumi what he wanted us to do. He looked at us in the eye and said, 'I'm going to… do nothing!'" Yung sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." Ladybug shook her head like Yung was an idiot.

"Actually," She said, "There's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. Your directing all of your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you are outnumbered. You can't win. In my experience, I had to learn when to retreat so I can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!" I cried, raising his fist in the air.

"Uh," One of the Earthbenders said uncertainly, "I dunno, Yung, living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me."

"Yeah, I'm with Ladybug." The second agreed. All around the caverns, mutters could be heard. Aang had to admit, Ladybug had a point. He would have suggested it himself if she had not beaten him to it. Yung glanced around at all of the people who seemed willing to leave Omashu. He turned back to Ladybug.

"Fine. But there are thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?" Yung asked. Ladybug hesitated, before she had a chance to reply Sokka grinned.

"Suckers!" He exclaimed. Ladybug and Katara gave him a confused look. Sokka just smiled excitedly.

"You are all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox!" Sokka explained his plan, which, like many of his ideas, was brilliant and full sheigans. As the citizens began preparing to leave Omashu, Ladybug pulled Team Avatar aside.

"I think I should formally introduce myself. I'm Ladybug, but you can just call me Rin. Tikki, spots off." Aang watched in awe as a wave of pink light.

"What the heck?" Sokka exclaimed. A tiny red spirit-like creature appeared. Rin's clothes remained pretty much the same, only the spots were gone, along with the mask. Aang now saw she was a girl around sixteen years of age.

"This is Tikki, the spirit of good luck and creation and the one who gives me my special powers." Rin explained.

"Hi!" Tikki said happily. Katara instantly fell in love with the tiny creature.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute!" The spirit giggled.

"Thank you, and you are very pretty." Tikki replied.

"Wait. You are traveling and using the powers of a spirit? But how?" Aang asked in awe.

"It… It is complicated. Tikki and I have a mutual cause. But that's not exactly why I wanted to talk to you. You are the Avatar Aang King Bumi told me about? Correct?"

"I am." Rin sighed.

"Oh thank goodness. I… I know you don't really know me, but I need help. See, I have a partner named Cat Noir. He and his spirit friend, Plagg went missing a few days ago. I can't find them."

"Are they in the city?"

"No. I checked… see… something happened. We got separated. He could be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom… maybe even the world. Frankly, I need help. I… I didn't want to ask, but Bumi insisted you would let me. I want to know if I could come with you on your travels through the Earth Kingdom. Bumi told me you'd be searching for an Earthbending teacher."

"Wait…" Sokka asked, "You want to travel with us?" Rin nodded.

"Yes."

"But we don't know you, and you are running around in Fire Nation clothes." Sokka pointed out. Rin laughed.

"Yeah, Bumi thought that let me search the city easier, and he was right." She replied, "But you can trust me."

"How?" Katara asked.

"You just need to open your mind to the possibilities." Rin said with a sly grin. Aang smiled. She had been friends with Bumi.

"Of course you can come with us. If Bumi thinks you are trustworthy, then I don't see why not." Katara gave Aang a concerned glance, as did Sokka. Neither objected though. Rin smiled widely.

"Oh, thank you!" She wrapped Aang in a hug before realising what she'd done and pulling back, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry." She apologized. Aang laughed.

"You are fine… now about the pentapox…"

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! Also don't forget to review and give constructive criticism!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Avatar of Miraculous.**

* * *

Eight. Return to Omashu. Part Two.

"Okay! The marks make you look sick, but you gotta act sick too. Ya gotta sell it!" That's when an older man walked out of the crowd, moaning and groaning as if hurt. Sokka had to admit, he was impressed by the man's performance. Eagerly, he grabbed the closest man to him and pointed at the old man.

"See! Now that's what I am talking about!" He exclaimed. The man he grabbed gave him quizzical look, as if to say, 'really dude?' The old man just smiled and tapped on his wooden leg.

"Years of practice.!" Sokka nodded before getting back in front of the crowd.

"Okay everyone! Into sick formation!" He ordered. The civilians nodded eagerly, filing behind him like a giant, zombie parade, moaning and groaning dramatically as Sokka proudly led them through the streets of Omashu. After a few moments of the act, a cry was heard from the Fire Nation guards.

"Plague! Plague!" The guards were running in fear, trying to get away from the 'infected' Earth Kingdom citizens. Then, as they neared the gates of the city, an alarm was rang and the gates were opened. Everyone filed out one by one, going to a rondevu point Rin had prepared. Sokka frowned. Though pleased with his plan working so perfectly, he was a tad concerned about the new girl Aang had promised to travel with. The girl was in Fire Nation clothes and using some sort of spirity magic to get powers. If that wasn't suspicious, nothing else was. Aang was probably the most carefree, trusting person he knew. Heck, he had trusted Sokka and Katara the second he woke up from a hundred year nap. Sokka didn't doubt the younger boy's judgement seeing as Aang was also one of the wisest kids he knew, but he still felt a need for caution concerning the red clad stranger they'd agreed to help.

They got to the rondevu point easily. There, Rin had already cleared the area for the citizens to camp. Sokka had to wonder how the girl got out of the city without being detected. Perhaps the Fire Nation clothes she wore had some use after all. He was a fan of disguises.

The citizens set up camp. That's when he realised Aang was gone. He found his sister and asked her where he was.

"He went to find Bumi." Katara said sadly, "I don't even know if he's even around anymore… I just hope…" Sokka put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry sis. That guy? He's crazy, but he's pretty smart. I'm sure he's fine and having the time of his life messing with people." Sokka assured her. She smiled.

"You are probably right." She agreed. She looked up, noticing Aang and Flopsie, who was King Bumi's pet. Sokka wonder how he'd managed to find Flopsie, but not Bumi.

"We looked everywhere." He said sadly, "No Bumi." Katara hugged the young monk. Then Flopsie looked sad, so Sokka hugged him. General Yung, who'd watched the entire counter interrupted.

"We've got a problem. We just did a head count." Katara looked concerned.

"Oh no. Did someone get left behind?" She asked in concern.

"No. We have and extra." He pointed back at the camp where Rin was hopelessly attempting to keep a small toddler in Fire Nation clothes from capturing poor Momo.

"No! Tom-Tom! Stop it! The flying lemur is not a toy! Agh! Why are all kids this hyper? Oh, well. I guess he's better than Manon." Rin said, prying poor Momo out of the toddler's grip. She then picked the boy up and walked over to the group.

"How did Tom-Tom get out here? Do any of you know?" She asked in concern.

"You know this kid?" Yung asked.

"He's the governor's son. He couldn't have just walked out here. Does anyone know where he came from?" Rin replied.

"We have no idea."

"We should probably bring him back, if the governor finds out his son is missing, our little escape trick will be discovered." Rin warned.

"They probably already know, Ladybug. They'll be on high alert now. I doubt even you will be able to bring him back without putting you both in danger." Yung said, shaking his head.

"Well, we can't just leave him here. His parents will worry."

"Yes, because our first concern is that a Fire Nation family can't corrupt their infant son because he's with us." Yung said with an eyeroll. Rin scowled.

"Fire Nation or not, they are still people, Yung. How would you feel if you had a son and you found out your enemy captured him? You'd be devastated. The Fire Nation might be bad, but does that necessarily mean all Firebenders are terrible people out to destroy the world? No. Every war has two sides. Both sides think they are right. The Fire Nation is just mislead by and evil ruler. That doesn't make all Firebenders bad. Just a few. Those few just happen to be in charge and are ordering around everyone else." Yung frowned.

"You are ignorant, Ladybug. You keep on talking like you've fought before, but you clearly don't understand war the way we do." Rin scowled..

"I've been fighting a two man war against a very dark force of magic for the past two years. I'm a lot of things. Ignorant is not one of them. In my experience, I have had to learn to look at things from my opment's point of view. Figure out why they are the way they are. Then, use that to defeat them. Looking at things from the Fire Nation's point of view is a very smart thing to do." She replied, "And what do you know about war? You've never even left Omashu. So don't ridicule me." Sokka raised an eyebrow. He had never heard anyone talk that way about the Fire Nation, though she did have a point. Knowing more about the enemy usually did help someone defeat them. Rin sat Tom-Tom down and he went back to running around Rin happily as if he'd taken a liking to the girl. Then, he zeroed in on Sokka's boomerang pouch and hobbled over to the water tribesman stanched the boomerang out before Sokka could stop him. In a panic, Sokka reached over and grabbed the boomerang, causing the toddler to burst into tears.

"Bad Fire Nation baby!" Sokka scolded. Katara gave Sokka a glare before comforting Tom-Tom. Sokka had to admit. He was insanely cute.

"Oh… all right." He handed the boomerang back to Tom-Tom who gladly played with it.

"Oh, you are soo… cute!" Katara cooed. RIn chuckled lightly shaking her head. Then, the cry of a bird was heard. A messenger hawk landed on a nearby rock. Aang, who was cirous about the bird, walked over to it and unfastened the message it held. His eyes widened upon reading it.

"It's from the Fire Nation Governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So… he wants to make a trade. His son, for King Bumi.

That's how he, Rin, Katara, Aang, and Tom-Tom wound up standing near the construction zone inside the city. Sokka was opted to hold Tom-Tom because he couldn't bend or respond as quickly to a surprise firebending attack and Rin was apparently liked by children that she couldn't control. Rin had transformed into her Ladybug costume and held her hand slightly above the magic yo-yo incase something went wrong. Three girls approached. Each garbed in Fire Nation clothes. One wore pink and had braids in her hair, bouncing up and down as she walked as if excited by the whole ordeal. The other was the governor's daughter Mai. The last girl had her black hair pinned into a ponytail and had a malicious grin painted on her face. The last girl gave Sokka the chills. That's when they spotted King Bumi. He was imprisoned in a coffin-like box made entirely out of metal. A crane was lowering him down. He was snorting and grinning like his usual manic self.

"Hi, everybody!" He cackled.

"You brought my brother?" Mai monotoned. Aang nodded, motioning to Sokka.

"He's here. We are ready to trade." Suddenly the black haired girl interrupted the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" Mai raised an eyebrow and looked over at the girl.

"Of course not, Princess Azula." Princess? Huh. Princess of what?

"We are trading a two year old for a king. A powerful, Earthbending king?" Bumi nodded eagerly, as if following the princess's trail of thought.

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade, now does it?" Mai looked back and forth between Tom-Tom and Bumi, contemplating the princess's words.

"Your right." Mai agreed, "The deals off." With the motion of her hand, Bumi was raised back into the sky.

"Whoa! See you later!" He said gleefully.

"Bumi!" Aang cried, using his glider to Airbend up as the princess bended… Blue fire? What the heck? Aang's head covering fell off, revealing his arrow.

"The Avatar!" the princess exclaimed, then she grinned madly, "My lucky day." She chased after him as Aang freed Bumi. Sokka quickly lost sight of the two. Rin, Katara, and Sokka then narrowed their eyes on their new enemies. Mai and pink braids.

"Get Tom-Tom to safety." Rin ordered Sokka, "This is no place for a kid." Sokka nodded.

"I got Mai." Katara volunteered, "You get the other girl." Rin nodded, spinning her yo-yo as she charged the braid girl. The girl proved to be an amazing dodger, frustrating even Rin, who proved to be insanely acrobatic. Meanwhile, Katara struggled to deflect Mai's knifes, which she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Sokka blew the sky bison whistle in hopes to get Appa. Then, she heard Rin let out a cry. He turned and realised the braids girl had somehow paralyzed Rin and forced her to transform back. The girl stared wide eyed at Rin, startled by the magical transformation and the tiny spirit that appeared in its wake. Katara noticed the distraction and used her waterbending to freeze braids into place. Mai then tried to use a sai on a distracted Katara and went to attack from behind. Sokka notice and pulled out his boomerang, nocking the sai out of Mai's hand and allowing Katara to freeze Mai in place. Appa then showed up. Katara helped Rin up and got her on board. They then flew around the city searching for Aang and Bumi. They spotted him being chased by the princess. Suddenly a rock blocked the princess's path and Aang and Bumi were lost. Once more, they set out searching for Aang. They found him standing alone with Momo perched on his shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

"Where's Bumi?" Katara asked.

"He's gonna be fine. But we've got to go."

"Aang." Rin said from where she lay, "We are in the city. You can get Tom-Tom home. If I tell you where the governor lives, will you take him?" Aang nodded.

"Of course." Aang took Tom-Tom and left. Much later, he returned.

"Let's go. I have someone I need to find." Aang ordered.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have been working backstage in my school's musical, so I was pretty distracted yesterday. I hope you liked the part one and part two chapters of Return to** **Omashu.** **wasn't to sure how I wanted to introduce Mari to Aang. Her name in this comes from Mari-RIN-nette. Anytime the story is written in the POV of a Team Avatar member, they will refur to her as Rin. Adrien and Marinette call her by her real name. Remember to review and give me constructive feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Nine. The Florist's Assistant.

* * *

 _Ten days ago…_

Hawkmoth blinked his eyes. He was decidedly… not in Paris. Cat Noir, who'd been in his grasp only moments before was nowhere to be seen. His partner was gone too. Instead his stood outside an ancient looking village located at the edge of the desert. An oasis of sorts.

"Dark wings, fall." He muttered. He transformed back into Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo appeared in front of him with a concerned expression.

"Where are we Nooroo?" Gabriel asked in an annoyed tone. The tiny Kwami flinched. He glanced around nervously.

"I don't know Master… This isn't our world." He admitted timibly.

"How? Might I ask? Did we wind up here?"

"Cat Noir did this." Nooroo replied, "He used Jinx. It's a forbidden magic. It must've brought us here."

"How do we get back?" Gabriel asked in a panic, immediately thinking of Adrien who he'd left behind. Nooroo looked even more terrified as he inched back a few feet.

"Uh… the Miraculous cure… but… uh… the Jinx power makes the enemy fail. If transporting you here is what it takes for Cat Noir and Ladybug to finally defeat you, then the chances of them actually being here with you is low… unless the Jinx power had something very different in mind. So, if Ladybug isn't actually here to use the Miraculous cure… well… master… I'm sorry…" Gabriel stared a Nooroo his normally stoic expression twisted into one of absolute grief.

"No. Nooroo. I have to go back! Adrien, Nathile, and Emilie. I can't leave them. Who will protect my son? And Nathile? How will she run the company without me? We have always run that company together. And Emilie! How will I get Emilie back if I'm stuck here?" Gabriel asked, "I've worked so hard… I can't just lose it all now, not when victory was literally in my grasp. I could have save her. I could have given Adrien everything. Now I can't do anything?"

"Gabriel." Nooroo said in a tiny voice, "You need to calm down." Gabriel froze, gaping at his Kwami in shock. The Kwami almost never called Gabriel by his first name.

"Master, I know this is a lot. Still, I would like the permission to speak a tad bolder to you. As a third party observer of your activities as Gabriel and Hawkmoth over the past few years, I have developed a few concerns and have observed a few things I do not realise you noticed." Nooroo requested. Gabriel glared at Nooroo, but said nothing. The Kwami took it as the permission to continue.

"In all this time I have served you, you have relentlessly fought to restore someone you lost. A cause many would deem noble. The problem is, your hunger to save Emilie had consumed you. It has turned you into the very thing you once fought against. I have been terrified to watch you change so drastically. You used to be a good man, but not anymore. Still, I served you with few objections though I knew what you were doing was wrong. I had no choice, but I knew your once intentions had once been pure. That is no excuse though. You've pushed one of the few people who truly loved you away. Because you were afraid to grieve. Afraid to give up on a fight that would have horrified your wife. There is nothing wrong in moving on sometimes. Emilie would have wanted it. She would want you and Adrien to be happy. If she knew how you tore Paris and yourself apart over her loss, then she would be completely disappointed." Gabriel clutched his fists, glaring at his Kwami. How dare Nooroo suggest giving up on Emilie? He didn't care if Nooroo and all of Paris called him a monster. He knew exactly what kind of person he was, but Emilie Agreste had to come back. She was the better one. She deserved more than he ever did. She was to have the world, and he was nothing compared to her. He had promised to save her. He had promised to restore the Peafowl Miraculous. She had never broken her promises. He did not plan on breaking his. Moving on was not an option. It was never an option. He'd find a way back if it was the last thing he did. Instead of lashing out at his Kwami and explaining the reason he fought, he took a shaky breath.

"How?" He said calmly, "Exactly do you expect me to give up my wife and son so easily?"

"I don't." Gabriel looked away. Confused on Nooroo's point and a tad annoyed with what he was suggesting.

"But Master, you have to recognize that tragedy does occur. There is nothing you can do to prevent it. All you can do is try and stay strong and keep on moving. I think it is fate that you became my master. You are the master of change and generosity. This means you must learn that change is hard and does happen. You've changed all of Paris. Whether it be for better or worse had yet to be revealed. Now comes the true challenge. Changing yourself."

"Oh, and I suppose your earlier remark about me changing into a villain doesn't pertain to your idea of change at all?" Gabriel snapped.

"Hawkmoths, like Cat Noirs, are often amongst the most tragic wielders. Cat Noir is normally a person who understands bad luck but still retains a pure heart. Hawkmoth is often a person who is going through a change in their lives. Hawkmoth's road is often difficult and hard for others to understand, but in the end, Hawkmoth often emerges as on of the greatest and most generous man or woman on the Miraculous team. With the Miraculous, there are rarely mistakes. The chosen are chosen for a reason. You have only begun your transformation Gabriel. There's still a very long way to go."

"And how will that take me back to my son?"

"There's no guarantee it will. You might never see Adrien again… but I know you can endure."

"He already lost his mother, Nooroo. He can't lose me."

"Gabriel… he already lost you." Nooroo whispered. Gabriel's heart sank. That couldn't be true, could it? He tried to recall the last time he spoke to his son. He couldn't. He lived in the same house as the boy, and he hadn't seen Adrien in person for several months. Nooroo… Nooroo was right. He hated it. But the obnoxious Kwami was right. This revelation shattered his world more than being in another world did. His expression became unreadable. His mind raced as he tried desperately to think of what to do.

"Nooroo. Please. Guide me."

* * *

 _Present._

Gabriel closed his eyes, sighing in annoyance. The past week and a half had been nothing but tedious. He'd changed his clothes to a purple and silver Kimono. He now lived in a small two bedroom home behind a flower shop with a man named Yung in the remote town Misty Palms Oasis. Yung had hired him on to help arrange flowers the second Yung realised Gabriel had an eye for color. Gabriel had no idea how the florist kept his business, being a flower shop owner at the edge of the desert. Still, Yung got customers daily.

At that moment, he and Yung were engaged in a rivioting game of Pai Sho. The game was set on a 18x18 disc and involved moving tiles strategically across it. The day Yung introduced Gabriel to it, he'd become hooked. His new hobby was reading the small Pai Sho strategy guide he'd purchased at the town tavern. He memorized the many moves and styles of the game in less than a day, becoming a pro in little to no time.

"Your move Gabriel." Yung said slyly. He flipped a white lotus tile between his fingers eagerly; a habit Gabriel noticed the man did a lot when he knew something Gabriel did not. Gabriel didn't understand why the older man held onto the tile, since the white lotus strategy was old and outdated. Either way, Gabriel sighed, almost certain his next move would be his last. He moved his piece, hoping the old man would buy his bluff.

"Wrong choice." Yung chuckled. Once more, Yung moved, beating Gabriel for the hundredth time.

"You must be cheating." Gabriel huffed.

"I've been playing this for years. You're still new at this." Yung cheerfully reminded him.

"I still believe you are cheating. That one move seemed a tad out of place." Gabriel said, leaning back with a scowl.

"We discussed this, Gabriel, That was a valid move. Now come on, we have work to do. Those flowers aren't going to arrange themselves and your eye for color is rival to my own."

"It comes from practice." Gabriel muttered.

"Yes, yes. I know all about your professional work in Ba Sing Se. But these are flowers, not clothes. No hurry up. Customers do not wait!" To say that stopping to the level of a poor florist's assistant was a humbling experience was a huge understatement. He was a successful designer, rising from nothing to success. Now he was going to be forever stuck arranging… flowers. Not only that, but everyone assumed he was far older than he actually was. Apparently, blonde didn't exist in that world, so everyone assumed he was in his fifties. Gabriel was only forty years old! To be mistook as a decade older was beyond insulting.

In all, the days had passed roughly. He dove into Pai Sho and work in hopes to get his mind off of his son and Paris. That didn't help him at night, since nightmares of his wife and son kept him up. Nooroo counseled him daliy, urging him to mourn their loss. Yet he simply couldn't. He had failed, and it was destroying him. Would Adrien and Paris even notice he was gone? Would they even know how hard he fought? How close he'd come? The thought of being forgotten terrified him. It unsettled him as much as his failure did. He was Gabriel Agreste. No one was to forget him. He wasn't supposed to give up or fail.

But he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Ten. The Swamp.

Marinette hated this world. It was official. Sure the people she'd met so far were awesome, but between the war, bending, spirit magic, strange places, and crazy towns that wanted to boil Aang in oil for something his past life did, Marinette began to wish her only problem was Hawkmoth and the Akuma's. The current problem? She was stuck in a swamp with only Tikki for company. How? Well, she blamed Aang and Sokka. Aang had felt something… spirity about the swamp. No one else had wanted to go. They were going to just fly over it. Sadly, mother nature hated them and sent a twister that knocked them out of the sky and separated them from Appa and Momo. Then, Sokka started to cut up branches after _everyone_ had warned him not to. That night, while they'd been sleeping magic vines had wrapped around them and separated the group. Thankfully, Tikki was in her satchel, or the pair would have been separated.

"Sokka just had to upset whatever crazy spirit lived here, didn't he?" Marinette complained.

"To be fair, Sokka doesn't have as much of a spiritual connection as Aang and Katara. He doesn't understand the importance of protecting nature in a world where elements are mankind's to command as much as others. And you have been connected to me for so long, so you are used to weird feelings. The Benders of this world are very special. Their power is spiritual, as if granted to their ancestors by some long forgotten deity. Benders have very special connections to the spirit world of this place. The water benders draw power from the moon spirit. The fire benders from the sun spirit. The earth benders from the Earth Spirit, and the airbenders from a sky spirit. The avatar draws from all sources and shares his mind and body with the spirit of light. Non-benders don't have that connection. They have to work for it if they want to connect to nature and spirit's like some benders do. Sokka doesn't want that. He prefers science. There is nothing wrong with that. He is better at strategic and critical thinking than he is at understanding magic. That is a very useful feature. Now, I do agree, Sokka should have listened to us, but don't be so quick to ridicule him for not believing us. It isn't as simple for him to understand."

"Jeesh. Not being able to Bend in this world must suck." Marinette voiced, "People rely on it so much here."

"They do, but Sokka is a very hard worker. He hasn't allowed his inability to bend to slow him down. He's taught himself to use a boomerang, machete, and club, has he not? He's a better fighter than you are without the Miraculous. Non-benders, in a sense, can be stronger than Benders because they do not rely on bending to accomplish tasks." Tikki explained.

"I guess you're right, but that doesn't make our current situation any less…" Marinette trailed off, staring into the swampy forest with wide eyes at what she saw.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"C-cat?" In front of them was Cat Noir, as injured as the day he vanished. He wore a very sadistic and grim smile. He's eyes glinted in both a sick sense of humor and pain.

"Why didn't you follow me?" He hissed, "Why did you bother to chase after that awful Akuma instead of helping me? We always take out the source to solve the problem. Hawkmoth was the source. The Akmuna was not. Now…" He motioned to his injuries, "I'm like this… because you weren't good enough. You did nothing to save me, Ladybug. I hope you are happy, now I'll never know who you really are!" The normal playfulness in his smile was gone. Only hate was in his voice.

"Cat… please! I'm sorry. Please, let me help you." She said, approaching him slowly. He meowed angrily at her, turning and running into the swamp. Without hesitation, she chased after him, ignoring Tikki's surprised protests and confusion.

"Go away Ladybug! You failed me. You failed Paris. You are nothing to me. A _real_ partner wouldn't let a silly mask separate us. I guess Adrien and your little secrets are more important than me, so why even try?"

"Cat! I'll tell you who I am! I promise! Just don't leave me! I need you! Don't go! You are my partner and I lo-" She froze. Her hand outstretched in attempts to grab his. What was it that she was going to say? She'd suddenly forgotten. He stopped running. Staring at her really seriously.

"You what?" He asked as he suddenly faded from existence. She stared incredulously at the spot he'd been standing. Tikki caught up to her.

"Marinette? What's wrong?" Tikki asked in concern.

"It was an illusion. Aang was right. This place… it is haunting me. I-I saw Cat Noir. I really thought it was him." She whispered. She shook her head, "Tikki, you are right. I've been hiding from Cat Noir for far too long. I need to tell him. I have to tell him." Tikki settled on Marinette's shoulder, giving her a concerned glance. There was the sound of a branch snapping. Aang slammed into her, followed by Sokka and Katara.

"What do you guys think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you!" Sokka cried.

"I've been wandering around looking for you." Katara replied, sitting down with a huff.

"I've been chasing some girl." Aang said in confusion. Everyone stared at him.

"What girl?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know, I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations." Sokka said sarcastically. Katara looked at her feet.

"I thought I saw mom." Katara admitted.

"I saw Cat Noir." Marnette said. Sokka stared at them for a second before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out there." He decided.

"You saw something too?" Katara asked in surprise. He looked away with a pained expression. Quickly he hid it before facing his sister again.

"I thought I saw Yue." He admitted, "But, that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw mom, someone you miss a lot. Rin saw Cat Noir, her missing partner, who has likely been the only thing on her mind lately."

"But what about me? I didn't know the girl I saw, and all of our visions led us right here." Aang pointed out. He looked around for any signs of whatever spiritual force that had led them there.

"So where's here? The middle of the swamp?" Tikki asked. Aang nodded as he spotted a massive tree beside them.

"Yeah, the center… it's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here. I know it." Aang decided.

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone. For the last time! There nothing after us and nothing magical going on here." As Sokka said this, a giant swamp monster came up out of the water, startling everyone. Everyone screamed, and Marinette transformed immediately. The creature seemed baffled by her change, but got over it quickly. Immediately, Ladybug knew this was no spirit. A spirit wouldn't have been confused by her transformation. The four split up. The monster went after Sokka first. It reminded Ladybug of the Akuma's and how they often attacked the person that angered them first. The familiarity of the situation was something she definitely could work with. The monster grabbed Sokka, but before it could do anything, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around it's massive arm and pulled, severing the seaweed that help Sokka from the rest of the monster. The monster turned its attention from Sokka to her. She smiled, twirling her yo-yo skillful as she blocked all of its sluggish attacks with ease. Aang came to her side while Katara water bends at it. They failed to notice Sokka struggling with the vines behind then, or the column of vines arising behind him. The column grabbed Sokka and pulled the struggling watertribe man into the monster. Everyone noticed a second too late. Katara went to water bend at the arm, but moore vines grew in place of the ones she'd severed. Ladybug had had enough.

"Lucky Charm!" She yelled. A rake fell into her hands. She looked around, realising it was like the Horrificator incident. Whatever was controlling the vines was hidden inside the giant monster. She just had to get the source of the problem out. She ran head first at it, despite everyone's objections, using the rake to block any vines that dared to block her path. In a few swipes from the magic rake, she'd torn the vines at the monster's center out of the way before using her yo-yo to grab the source out. She was surprised to find it was a man. The vines stopped moving as he tried to get out of her unbreakable yo-yo string.

"Why did you call us here if you just wanted to kill us?" Aang growled.

"Wait!" The man said, "I didn't call you here!" Everyone shared a look of confusion.

"We were flying over here and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land."

"He's the Avatar, that stuff happens a lot." Sokka said. The man looked surprised.

"Oh, really! Well then, you should probably come with me. There's something I'd like to show you." The man said in surprise. Ladybug glanced at Aang, who nodded for her to let the man go.

"Spots off." She said. Her costume vanished, replaced with Tikki, who immediately dove into Marinette's satchel for food.

"Nifty magic trick, huh?" The man said in awe.

"It's great to have, yes." The man stood, leading them to the top of the tree.

"Who are you then?" Katara asked.

"I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it, like this fella with his big knife." The man said, point back at Sokka.

"See, completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it." Sokka said as he put away his machete. The man chuckled.

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan-grove tree. I heard it calling to me, just like you did."

"Sure you did, it seems real chatty." Sokka deadpanned.

"See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink, take roo, and spread some big, living organism. Just like the entire world." The man explained.

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang Asked.

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches to the same tree."

"But what do our visions mean?" Marinette asked.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us their not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked, "It was someone I've never even met."

"You're the Avatar. You tell me."

"...Time is an illusion… So it's someone I will meet?" The man nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to find Appa and Momo." Sokka pointed out.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang said while placing his hand on the tree, "Everything is connected. Come on! We've gotta hurry!" Aang took off into the swamp, Team Avatar trailing close behind him. They came to a river where some swamp benders drifted, hauling Appa behind them.

"Appa!" Aang cried. The monk attacked.

"We are under attack!" A swamp bender cried. He sent a wave of water at Aang and Katara, who promptly stopped it with their bending.

"Hey, you guys are water benders!" Katara said in surprise.

"You too? That means we're kin!?" The swamp bender said, causing Katara to drop her water and make a disgusted face. Marinette laughed at Katara's discomfort, seeing as no one could ever imagine her as a relative to those people. The swamp bender took notice of the man they were with.

"Hey Huu! How ya been?"

"You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual." Huu said with a smile. Marinette just shook her head. This world was definitely stranger than hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous**

* * *

Eleven. The Feline Fugitive.

Adrien was beyond happy when the doctor said he was well enough to leave. Not that he didn't like Mingal, Jayin, and Kantai, he just hated being cooped up for obvious reasons. Of course, he had to stay on crutches for another five weeks due to the broken ankle he had, but of course, he was just happy to be able to get out and explore around the new world he had found himself in. Plagg explained that he could walk in his Cat Noir form without much pain at that point, but didn't recommend he try until it was absolutely necessary. Mingal and Jayin volunteered to take him out into the market that day. He agreed immediately. Mingal supplied him with a hat to hide his hair and he grabbed his crutches as the two woman got a basket for the food they were planning to buy.

When they got to the neighborhood market square, Adrien was in awe at all of the colors, smells, and sounds of music he could hear. There was nothing quite like it in Paris. Vendors all around the neighborhood would try to shout for your attention, offering so many deals for so many things. Jayin and Mingal teased him for the way he cocked his head from side to side every time he saw, heard, or smelled anything remotely interesting. It was so cat-like, and since the woman knew about Plagg and a little bit about what Cat Noir was, they found it hilarious.

"You'd think you'd never been to market before. What? Did you not go in Pairs?" Mingal asked.

"No. I never went to the sto… er… market. My father wouldn't allow me to. Besides, markets work a little differently there… so this is a new experience." Adrien admitted.

"Well, Chaton, I'm glad you like going to the market." Jayin said with a laugh, "Speaking of which, have you considered trying to get a job after your ankle heals? Not many people are quite as generous as me… and honestly, you can't stay at my inn forever, no matter how much I like having you around. I need all of my rooms for customers." Adrien pondered this. Should he get a job? He had to admit, here he was absolutely broke. He knew the city was huge, and Ladybug could be anywhere in it. He could easily get a job during the day to get money so he and Ladybug weren't completely broke and homeless once they found each other. At night, he could secretly search the city for any signs of his Lady.

"I haven't much, no. Things have been crazy lately, but you are right. I probably should find work… It's just… I'm not really that good at… anything useful. I can use a sword. I can read and write. I know math and science and all that. I just haven't ever needed to do any real labor before… I know that sounds pretty bad… but it's true… My father was kinda weird about that stuff. It took me literally years to let me go to a public school and actually leave the house. I mean, I'm open to learning new things, but I think that would be frustrating on my employer." Adrien admitted.

"Most boy's your age go searching for work. Not all of them have prior work experience. Don't think too much about it, people are used to it." Jayin assured, "But I would highly recommend searching around for anyone who would be willing to employ you." Adrien silently agreed.

They continued along the market road when the area went silent. Jayin, Mingal, and Adrien realised that a group of Dai Li agents had emerged, led by the man from the other day… Long Feng. Everyone watched them in awe.

"Chaton?" Long Feng asked. Adrien froze. This man was smart. He had waited until Adrien was in a public place before approaching him again, that way there were more witnesses. If he refused any of Long Feng's offers, there was a chance people wouldn't hire him in that area because they wanted him to take the job in the upper ring. Jayin and Mingal immediately scowled.

"We told you to leave the boy alone sir. He is still in recovery." Mingal warned.

"Of course, and I am pleased to see he is well and out of the inn. I see you found yourself a hat, and you look much healthier in the face. Have you considered the job I offered?"

"I already said no." Adrien replied quickly in a hushed tone. Long Feng leaned in close to him.

"Chaton, I am well aware of your spiritual connection. The way you appeared to Mingal and Kantai was a sight for the entire neighborhood to see, and I have eyes and ears everywhere. Even if you refuse today, I will find a way to bring you to the upper ring. Someone like you threatens society, but if I have you under my wing, we can do great things. I warn you now, if you continue to refuse my offer, I will take certain actions against the innkeeper, doctor, and maiden woman that have watched over you." Long Feng threatened.

"Threatening people is a coward's move, Long Feng." Adrien warned in a hushed tone, not wanting to frighten the woman who protected him.

"Maybe, but it works. Come with me quietly, and I will not be forced to undergo any unnecessary actions. My agents are the best in Ba Sing Se. No one will even notice those three are gone." Adrien paled, glancing over at Jayin and Mingal. He wasn't sure if he could fight against the agents Long Feng had brought with him and protect Jayin and Mingal. Without Ladybug, he would definitely struggle since he'd gotten so used to fighting with a partner.

"Fine. I'll go with you to the upper ring. Not because I want to though, but because there's really no reason for people to get hurt because you had to have your way." Adrien hissed. Long Feng pat him on the back.

"Good choice, Chaton." He said loudly. Mingal and Jayin exchanged glances.

"Chaton. What are you doing?" Mingal asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later, but something came up. I need to get to the upper ring. They think they found news on my girlfriend from Paris. I just need to get a ride there." Adrien lied. Jayin and Mingal once more gave each other concerned looks.

"When do you have to go?" Jayin inquired.

"Right now." Long Feng said quickly. They studied Adrien for any signs of panic or discomfort, he simple put on his Agreste smile and gave them a slight nod.

"Go on ahead. Don't worry Mingal and Jayin, I'll be back eventually. Tell Kantai I went off, okay?"

"...Aright…" Jayin decided. Mingal awkwardly hugged him, careful not to knock over his crutches.

"What did he tell you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Mingal, don't worry about it. If milady comes looking, tell her to look for a boy named Adin, not Chaton. I don't trust the man still, but I need to go to keep you three safe. Once I am in the upper ring, I'll sneak off and flee to the lower ring and take refuge there. Tell Kantai and Jayin in secret.

Mingal pulled away and nodded.

"Be safe, Adin." She whispered.

"You too Mingal." Adrien turned to Long Feng and nodded.

"Let's go." Long Feng smiled, clearly pleased with the victory.

"Follow us." Adrien followed the agents and Long Feng as best as he could on crutches. Eventually, Long Feng got tired of waiting for the teenager and had a few agents stay behind and helped him get to the monorail. They made him board and sit next to Long Feng, preventing him from an easy escape. Finally, they exited and made their way through the upper ring. The upper ring was far nicer than the middle ring. Adrien hated to imagine what the lower ring was going to look like. Long Feng began to tell Adrien all about Ba Sing Se's history and culture, but he quickly began to tune it out, looking for any route of escape away from people so he could transform and take off running. He somewhat counted on the fact that Long Feng didn't expect him to run off anywhere due to his current disability. After a few blocks of Long Feng's tour, Adrien noticed that the Dai Li slowly began to vanish from their side. Many of the civilians were now inside and off the streets.

He paused for a second, reaching into his satchel and carefully woke Plagg. The Kwami let out a surprised meow at the sudden awakening. Long Feng looked back at him in confusion. Adrien coughed, covering up the sound Plagg had made.

"Sorry. Continue." Adrien said quickly. Long Feng raised an eyebrow and kept talking.

Adrien slowed down a little, giving him room to transform, grab his crutches and run. He was going to have to run the entirety of the city. This was definitely not what a doctor recommended for a person with a broken ankle. When Long Feng had gotten a good enough distance away without noticing Adrien's absence, he whispered to Plagg, 'Claws out.' and transformed. Immediately the pain in his leg subsided and he grabbed his crutches, darting behind a building and pulling out his staff. He pushed the button on it, extending it so he went up, higher than the upper ring wall. He leaned forwards on it, falling towards the wall before pulling his staff back in, extending it, and using it to bring him to the top of the wall. He glanced around, noticing the guards perched on it. None of them paid much attention to him. Most had dozed off since they were guarding a wall inside a wall inside a wall. He crept past them before jumping to the other side. He took off leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the middle ring, careful not to be spotted.

He passed the inn that he'd been staying in and half considered stopping by to get what few things he did have. The risk was too great though, so he kept going, coming up on the lower ring. The ring of the poor. Once more he used the staff to vault over the wall. He landed on the other side, placing the two crutches under his arms.

"Claws in" He said quickly. He transformed. A very annoyed Plagg appeared.

"What the heck kid! I was sleeping! And I recommended you did not use your Cat Noir form to walk for a little while. Just because you can-"

"It was an emergency. Long Feng came back. He was going to hurt Mingal, Kantai, and Jayin. I couldn't let that happen. I had to go with him, and I needed the Cat Noir form to get away." Adrien explained.

"...fine, but when we get back to Paris, you owe me a ton of camembert."

"Of course I do." Adrien said, rolling his eyes.

"So… now that you ran off from the only people who were helping you, what exactly are we going to do? I'm getting hungry. Letting you run while injured can do that. We don't have money. What was your big plan?" Adrien mentally face plamed. He was completely broke here. This wasn't Paris where any meal he needed was provided. He was going to starve both him and Plagg if he didn't get food or a job very soon.

"I'll figure something out." He grumbled.

* * *

 **So just a heads up, this week will be weird on uploading. The school play I've mentioned earlier is at the end of the week, so I'll be pretty busy working that. Also, I am calling Adrien, Adin in this because, like Marinette, he has an ID to protect. Adin is basically Adrien without an E or R. Don't worry, they'll eventually start being called by their real names** **outside of their points of view. I just wanted to warn you so it doesn't get confusing. Also, in the show, Zuko and Iroh take fake names, but I'll talk about that when we get there. Anyways, thats for commuting so far. Please keep reviewing and giving positive feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Twelve. The Blind Bandit. Part One.

The goals of the day were fairly simple. Find Aang a Earthbending teacher and get Rin clothes that weren't Fire Nation. Of course, like all shopping trips, they got sidetracked. Aang found himself a cool conical hat. He got one for Rin too of course, but he just really liked conical hats. Now they were standing in a shop around a green bag. Sokka was contemplating whether or not to buy it, constantly seconding guessing himself over it. His sister was getting visibly annoyed.

"It's pricey… but I really do like it." Sokka said in doubt.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice."

"I do, don't I? But no! It's too expensive, I shouldn't."

"All right, then don't." Katara said blandly. She motioned for them to leave the shop, they still needed to get Rin better clothes and Sokka was bound to spend all their money if they kept letting him buy special 'gifts' for himself. Aang and Rin happily stood to follow her, before they were fully away from the store, Sokka immediately turned around and bought the bag. After that Katara confiscated his share of the money.

They continued through the city searching for a good clothing shop when a man with a flyer approached them.

"Hey! You kids love Earthbending? You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy!" The man said happily, handing them a flyer. Aang eagerly read the flyer.

"Look! There's a coupon on the back! The first lesson is free." He said excitedly, "We should check it out after we finish shopping."

"Who knows? This Master Yu could be the Earthbending teacher you've been looking for." Katara said in encouragement.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Rin said, "People who make you pay to learn an art that is common in this Kingdom seems unlikely to, what did Bumi suggest? 'Listen to the Earth.'"

"Maybe, but he could be the one. We should try him anyways. Now! This way! I saw a clothing store over there!" Aang said, dragging Rin eagerly behind her. After a few hours, Rin looked like a Earth Kingdom girl, with a green and black gi, a conical hat, and brown gauntlets. She'd taken out her pigtails, but informed everyone that the pigtails and Fire Nation uniform would return the second she transformed.

They then headed out to the Earthbending teacher's dojo. There, they outfited him with a school uniform and had him stand up in front of another kid who was probably three to four years younger than he was.

"Okay! Take your stances!" Master Yu ordered, "Now! Strike as if you're punching through your opponent's head!" He demonstrated. The kid in front of him lifted up his rock, before Aang could react, it slammed into him and through him into a vase on the other side of the room. Yu approached him with a wide smile.

"So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt!" Yu promised with a wink. He sighed, returning to his friends.

"Yeah Rin, you were right. He's not the one."

"That's okay, we can keep looking don't wor- Hey!" To of Yu's older student's shoved past Rin, knocking her down. Aang found it hard to believe someone so acrobatic was as clumsy as Rin was, but she could." The two boys didn't acknowledge her at all.

"I think the Boulder's going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI." The first boy said.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best Earthbenders in the world to get a shot at the champ." The second boy pointed out.

"Excuse me, but where is this Earthbending tournament, exactly?" Aang asked.

"It's on the island of Noneya… 'None ya' business!" The first boy said. They walked off. Sokka knelt down to help Rin, laughing at the joke.

"Oh, I've gotta remember that one!" Katara gave her brother a glare before turning to Aang.

"I'll take care of this." She promised before running after the boy's, "Hey strong guys!" Moments later she returned with a sly smile on her face.

"Are you ready to find an Earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble V!" She announced.

"Woah! How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang asked. Once more Katara smiled slyly.

"A girl has her ways." That night, they found themselves at the arena. Sokka proudly lead them to an empty row of seats.

"Hey! Front row seats! I wonder why no one sits here." They all sat down, just as a giant boulder crashed next to them startling everyone, especially poor Rin who nearly fainted due to nearly being crushed.

"I guess that's why." Sokka decided, once more helping Rin up. Aang had noticed that Rin didn't act as cocky or confident outside of her Fire Nation costume. She was also insanely clumsy with everything. He was confused as to why Rin behaved that way. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. At that moment he was more concerned about the announcer that came into the arena.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu!" Xin Fu announced.

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara sighed.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said happily.

"I'm actually a little excited about this. I haven't seen very many Earthbenders in action since I left Paris. I find Bending pretty fanciating." Rin admitted.

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win! Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!" The two opponents appeared. The Boulder raised his hands. Hippo justy roared.

"Listen up, Hippo! You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!"

"Hippo mad!"

...And they all seemed to only speak in first person. Great. The Hippo stomped his foot, sending rocks at The Boulder. The Boulder fired a few rocks at The Hippo. They crashed into him, but The Hippo remained unfazed, even catching a rock in his mouth and spit it out after chewing it up. He then jumped, literally tilting the arena, causing the Boulder to lose his balance.

"Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen! Hippo is rocking the boat." Xin Yu said. The Boulder almost fell out of the ring. He caught himself and threw a rock slab at The Hippo. It hit the Hippo in the back. The Hippo turned around in surprise, only to be thrown out of the ring by The Boulder.

"The Boulder wins!"

"How about he Boulder?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, Sokka?" Sokka of course had become the Boulder's instant fan and was cheering loudly for him.

"You're probably right Aang." Rin encouraged.

"Next match… The Boulder verus Fire Nation man!" This Earthbender was a Fire Nation colonist dressed in red clothes and waving a red Fire Nation flag. He attempted to sing the Fire Nation national anthem, but was throughout the ring immediately. The team watched as one Earthbender after another was beaten and throughout the ring by the Boulder. He was good, but Aang still didn't want him as a teacher. It didn't seem right. Finally, the time came for the Boulder to take on the Champion.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Boulder versus your champion: the Blind Bandit!" Everyone watched as a tiny girl in green appeared behind Xin Yu. She was showing off her championship belt. Two woman took the belt and cap she wore as she stepped into the ring.

"She can't really be blind. It's just a part of her act, right?" Katara asked. Aang looked at the girl's unfocused, milky green eyes.

"I think she is." Aang admitted.

"Well I think she is… going down!" Sokka cheered. He was getting way too into this.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." The Boulder said.

The Blind Bandit pointing at him in a mocking manner.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder."

"The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and is now ready to bury you in a rock-alance!"

"Whenever you're ready, the pebble!" She said with a laugh. Aang's expression slackened. Her laugh matched the one the girl in his vision had. No… It couldn't be…"

"It's on!" The boulder roared as the match began. The Boulder let out a yell, stepping forwards. She opened her arms and moved forwards. Her rocks put him into a perfect split that caused him to cry out in alarm. Everyone went silent. She made a chopping motion with her right hand. She used three giant rocks to eject him for the ring. Her stance relaxed and she offered the crowd a evil smile. They all went wild.

"Your winner and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!"

"How did she do that?" Katara asked. Aang smiled.

"She waited, and she listened."


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen. Blind Bandit. Part two.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit." He paused as everyone fell silent, What? No one will face her?"

"I'll do it!" Marinette looked over in surprise, seeing it was Aang who had volunteered. Aang boldly climbed onto the stage. What was he doing? Ever since the Blind Bandit had showed up, he'd been acting a little dazed. Now he was randomly volunteering to fight the girl.

"Go Aang!" Sokka yelled, "Avenge the Boulder!" The Blind Bandit smiled as Aang got in the ring.

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" She mocked. A series of 'ohs' was heard from the crowd.

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you." Aang explained. Oh… listens to the Earth… he needed and Earthbending teacher… this girl was blind and had to be a good listener… now she got it.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka yelled. His sister smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't boo him." She scolded. Marinette laughed at the tiny exchange. Aang took step forwards, the Blind Bandit smiled. She stomped her foot on the ground, causing a shock wave that formed a giant rock under Aang. He used his Airbending to fly gracefully in the air and landed softly be behind her. She turned around, looking a tad startled and upset.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?" Aang shrugged before another rock erupted under him. He somersaulted off of it avoiding the ground. She frowned in confusion.

"Now where'd you go?" He landed behind her.

"Please, wait!"

"There you are!" She sent a boulder at him, speeding like a bullet. He jumped into the air, turning and airbending the rock backwards. The air hit her and the rock, throwing them both out of the ring. Everyone stared at Aang in shock before erupting in cheers. Aang chased after the girl but Marinette didn't hear whatever he said to her. He returned to the platform with a disappointed and distracted look on his face. Sokka ran on the stage as well, taking the money and blet and hugged Xin Fu. It was at that point that Marinette decided Sokka was probably more weird and more of a dork than Cat Noir the prince of puns. He put an arm around Aang.

"Way to go Champ!" Sokka lead the group out of the arena with a wide smile on his face. Aang continued to act sad for the entirety of that evening about the Blind Bandit, and for the morning after. Marinette decided to take action. She approached Aang carefully after supper.

"You know Aang, finding The Blind Bandit probably isn't that hard. She's famous in this town, and she's blind. How many blind, famous, twelve year old girls could possibly be running around this city. Someone is bound to know her and were she lives." Marinette encouraged. Aang's face immediately lit up.

"You're right! We should go back to town and ask around about her!" Aang got up immediately and ran around informing Sokka, Katara, Appa, and Momo that he was going back into town with Rin. Sokka and Katara agreed to come with them. They made their way back to the town. Sokka decided that was the best time to brag about how his belt matched the bag he bought the day prior, earning glares from everyone. Rin really didn't get Sokka sometimes. Sure, the bag matched the belt, but with the blue color of his watertribe attire and the gold and green on the belt and bag, he looked more ridiculous than he realised. She continuously attempted to informhim of the flaws to his outfit, but the boy was as proud as he was stubborn.

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a great place to start." Aang said, confidently marching towards the Academy. They immediately spotted the rude boys who had knocked Marinette over the other day.

"Oh, it's you again." One groaned. Katara shot them a warning look, the boy's immediately flinched. Marinette resisted the urge to laugh. What had Katara done the other day to make the boys so scared of her.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Sokka fist bumped his sister.

"Nicely done." The second boy noticed Aang.

"Hey! You're the kid who beat the Blind Bandit!" He realised.

"We need to talk to her. Do you know where she lives?" Aang asked. The first boy shrugged.

"She's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then just disappeared." Aang looked downcast all over again. Katara reassured him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this." She said sweetly before spinning on her heels and barking at the boys, "You're not telling us everything!" The second student put his hands in the air, genuine fear was in his eyes. Seriously Katara… what did she do?

"No! No! I swear! It's true! No one knows where she goes or who she really is!" He defended. Aang thought for a second.

"That's because we are asking for the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?"

"Well, the flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family. They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world." The first boy said. The other boy flinched.

"But they don't have a daughter." He imputed.

"Flying boar is good enough for me! Let's check it out!" Aang said excitedly. Marinette heard on of the boys mutter something under his breath before Katara made the universal, 'I'm watching you' sign with her fingers.

"I've got my eye on you." Sokka followed his sister with a wide grin.

"Water Tribe." He whispered at the boys like he was the coolest thing ever. They found out where the Bei Fong family lived and decided they would sneak in and try to speak to The Blind Bandit. Marinette asked why they didn't just tell the Bei Fongs he was the Avatar. She knew that a lot of wealthy people delighted in being noticed by celebrities like the Avatar. At least, that's what Chloe had been like. The Agrestes weren't as impressed by famous people as most rich men were, which made sense, due to the fact that Adrien and Gabriel were famous themselves, despite hating attention. Team Avatar insisted sneaking in was a much better course of action. They jumped the wall of the Bei Fong household and they began to sneak towards the house. That's when a huge boulder erupted from the ground and knocked them all in separate directions. Aang, in particular, landed upside down in a bush right in front of the Blind Bandit herself.

"What are you doing here Twinkle Toes?" She demanded.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Dont answers to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!" Sokka complained.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara pointed out, much to Marinette's amusement.

"How'd you find me?" Blind Bandit asked, ignoring the watertribe siblings.

"Well a crazy king told me I had to find someone who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and…"

"The point is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master Earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord." Marinette interrupted

"Not my problem. Now get out or I'll call the guards." She threatened.

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang Earthbending." Sokka explained. The Blind Bandit paused before yelling, "Guards! Help!" Everyone immediately raced for the wall, jumping back over it and hiding. Two guards came to the Blind Bandit aide.

"Toph? What happened?"

"I thought I heard someone. I got scared.

"Your know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision." So her name was Toph Marinette turned to Aang with a 'I told you so' expression.

"Now will we go talk to her parents directly?" She asked in an a matter-of-fact tone. Aang shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" They went around to the front of the estate and told the guard Aang was the Avatar before requesting an audience with the Bei Fongs. The guard went into the mansion before returning and informing them the Bei Fongs would be happy to invite the Avatar and his companions to dinner. Once more, Marinette gave Aang an 'I told you so' look. They were escorted inside before they were taken to a dining room were Toph, Master Yu, and the Bei Fongs sat around a table waiting for them. Immediately Marinette's eyes wandered to the cookies on the middle of the table. She thought about Tikki, who had fallen asleep in her satchel during their search for Toph. It had been a while since Tikki had gotten to eat her favorite snack. The servants seated them and Marinette discreetly took some cookies off the table and began to put them into her satchel. As she was doing this, several servants came in with bowls of soup, a platter of roast duck, and a pot of tea. A servant place a bowl of soup in front a visibly agitated Toph. Her father, Lao, immediately noticed and looked at the servant.

"Blow on it. It's to hot for her." Lao ordered. Internally, Marinette began to cringe. It occurred to her that the Bei Fongs probably had no idea about Toph's double life and went around babying the girl because they thought her blindness made her utterly helpless. If Marinette was Toph, she would have gone insane from the babying and constant reminder that her parents didn't think her good enough to do anything herself. No wonder she snuck out.

"Allow me." Aang said, airbending a small tornado at Toph's bowl and cooling it. The Bei Fong's clapped at the demonstration.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to have you visit us." Toph's mother, Poppy, said kindly.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked.

"I want to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of the Summer, but I can't do that without finding an Earthbending teacher first." Aang explained. Toph's expression darkened as her clouded eyes darted to where Aang sat. How had Toph done that? Did she follow the sound of his voice? Probably...

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little." Yao suggested. Aang's smile widened.

"Then she must be a great Earthbender! Probably good enough to teach someone else!" Aang suggested. That's when Toph sent a fissure at Aang. The Avatar yelped a little, before sitting up and smiling as if nothing had happened. Toph went on eating, also pretending nothing had happened.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Yu said simply.

"Yes, sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she'll ever become a true master." Yao agreed. Once more, Marinette flinched. Toph glanced over at her in concern, but quickly returned her attention to Aang when he decided to open his big mouth again.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she." Aang said. Toph sent a another fissure at him and went back to pretending like she was innocent as Aang face planted in his soup. Aang rubbed his face before getting 'the smile' on his face. 'The smile' was the look Aang got when he had come up with a completely random and stupid idea. He sneezed, sending air across the room at Toph, covering everyone in food. Toph stood up.

"What's your problem?" She growled.

"What's your problem?" He snapped back. Everyone wiped off their faces.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then?" Poppy suggested calmly. Later that night, Marinette approached Aang as he was putting Appa to bed, with Tikki floating at her side.

"You know Aang, annoying the girl you want to be your teacher isn't the smartest move."

"She started it. She kept Earthbending at me. It's obvious she's not interested.

"That's not the problem Aang." Tikki said quickly, "Marinette and I have some concerns about Toph's parents. They don't know the truth, and probably for good reason. Toph reminds me of Rin's friend in Paris. He was in a similar position. He wasn't blind, but he was treated like a fragile thing by his father."

"Of course! That's why this whole thing bothers me!" Marinette realised, "In Paris, my friend's father practically locked his son up for the first fourteen years of his life. He began to run away, trying to sneak into a public school. See, his father was more concerned with protecting his son than actually taking the time to really get to know his son. It's the same with Toph. Her parents have hidden her from the world because she's blind, so she has been running off to fight at night because she is tired of her parents seeing only her disability, and not her. There's no way her parents will ever let her travel with us. She knows that. That's why she keeps refusing you. She probably does want to go, but she can't." Marinette explained.

"But that's not fair! She shouldn't have to hide like that. This should be her choice." Aang objected.

"It's not fair." Tikki agreed, "But it is the truth."

"What the heck!" They spun around to see Toph behind them with a startled look on her face.

"Toph!" Marinette said in surprise.

"I heard three people talking, but there's only two of you in here!" Toph cried. Marinette realised Tikki was still floating next to her, but wasn't too concerned since Toph couldn't actually see Tikki.

"O, that's just Tikki, Rin's spirit friend." Aang said. And… now Toph knew about Tikki.

"Spirit?"

"Hi, Toph. I'm Tikki, the spirit of good fortune and creation." Tikki introduced. Toph looked around frantically, not certain where Tikki was.

"What is it like flying or something?" Toph asked.

"Uh… yes." Aang said in confusion. Toph calmed down.

"Oh, that explains it… Look, Aang… I would like to talk… privately. I'm sorry about dinner. I'd like to call a truce." Toph offered. Aang shrugged and glanced at Marinette.

"Rin?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. You two have fun throwing rocks or something… I don't care." Marinette said. She went back into the guest room with Sokka and Katara. Little did Marinette realise, a certain curious Kwami stayed behind to watch the two benders from afar. Marinette settled into her sleeping bag and started to doze off when Tikki flew in, waking everyone in the room.

"They've got Aang and Toph!" The Kwami cried frantically. Everyone sat up immediately. They raced outside, alerting the guards and Toph's parents about the problem. The spotted a note the kidnappers left.

"'If you want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena.' signed, Xin Fu and the Boulder." Katara read.

"I can't believe it! I got the Boulder's autograph!' Sokka said excitedly. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Master Yu, I need you to help me get my daughter back." Lao said.

"We're going with you." Marinette volunteered. And they did. At the arena waited Xin Fu and The Boulder. Sokka put the bag of gold down, and Xin Fu took it.

"Here's your money, now let them go!" Sokka ordered. Xin Fu motioned for Toph to be released. They let her out of her box and she ran to her father the pair turned to leave.

"What about Aang?" Marinette asked, ready to transform and she went to open her satchel.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now, get out of my ring." Before Marinette could bring Tikki out, all of the Earthbenders that competed in the tournaments emerged from the shadows. Seeds of doubt went into Marinette's head. She'd never fought a serious threat without another Miraculous wielder before.

"Go. I'll be okay." Aang suggested. No. She'd promised Bumi. She spun on her heels, her mind made up. Toph's parents didn't accept Toph's blindness? Fine. Then they would learn the truth.

"There's too many of them. We need an Earthbender. We need you!" Marinette said. Lao glared at her.

"My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you!" Lao growled at her. Toph flinched, before turning to face Marinette and letting go of her father.

"Yes. I can!" She said, obviously fed up with her father. She marched into the ring, and smiled.

"I bet you once, I'll beat you all again!"

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment." Hippo threw Aang's cage to the side. Katara and Sokka went to help Toph, but she stopped them.

"Wait." She grinned wider, "Their mine!" She began to rock the entire ring, creating a dust cloud for cover. The Water tribe sibling raced to help Aang, Marinette just watched in awe as Toph defeated each Earthbender one at a time. Her father just stared, shocked at what he was witnessing. Her teacher, Yu, looked excited, as if having the greatest revelation in the world. She finished of Xin Fu alone, easily sending him flying towards were her father and teacher sat.

"She's the greatest Earthbender I've ever seen." Yu proclaimed proudly as if he was responsible for that." The battle ended just as Katara and Sokka got Aang out. It had only lasted moments. The other benders hadn't stood a chance. With the conflict over, they returned to the Bei Fong estate where Toph finally confronted her parents.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But the helpless blind girl you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love Earthbending, and I'm really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you've kept me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way feel about me." Marinette had a phantom at that moment, a flashback. The memory of a boy holding out an umbrella with a kind smile.

 _I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me._

"Of course it hasn't changed the way I feel about you. Toph, It's made me realise something. Toph looked up at her father in hope.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you'll be cared for 24 hours a day!" Her father ordered.

"But Dad!"

"We are doing this for your own good Toph."

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here."

"I'm sorry Toph." Aang whispered.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye Aang." Marinette realised Toph was crying. The line had been crossed. She shoved passed the guards attempting to escort her out.

"I know you probably don't care about my opinion, but this is not okay. You have one daughter. If you don't learn to let her choice for herself, you will forever lose her one day. You can't protect her forever, so stop pretending you can." She said to them angrily. Toph looked back at her in surprise. Marinette gave her a curt nod before leaving to join her friends.

Just as they were about to leave, a certain blind bandit came running out of the house.

"Wait!" Toph called. Marinette smiled as the girl explained that she would be coming with them.

* * *

 **I'm Sorry I haven't been updating lately. This chapter is actually the longest I've done yet. The play season is wrapping up, so I'll have a bit more free time to spare, but I need to work on a essay in my free time too. I hope you like this chapter. I know I kinda skimmed over the fighting scene with Toph, but I'll make up for it. Remember to review and give me constructive criticism.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen. Guāng Papillon.

Gabriel was tired of Nooroo. He really was. The Kwami was encouraging, to be honest, but sometimes Gabriel just wanted silence. That was one thing he missed from Paris. The complete, amazingness of silence. The Agreste mansion had always been quiet. The Misty Palms Oasis? Not so much. For a place located at the edge of the desert, it was actually quite busy at all hours of the day. Gabriel learned quickly that it was due to the various sandbender tribes and various mercanarcies that came to that area. Apparently the people in place, though located in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, didn't really care what nation you were from. As long as you didn't have any bounties on your head, Misty Palms Oasis was a good place for someone like Gabriel to not only hide, but to learn more about the ongoing war that raged around them.

The problem with the war was the constant feelings of negative emotions that gave Gabriel nightmare and headaches constantly. He sensed every cry of distress, every vow for revenge, every declaration of hatred, every mummer of pain, and every utterance of blame. In Paris he'd grown accustomed to feeling for negative emotions. They were everywhere in the city. Je would pick and choose the best candidates to face his foes according to how passionate they were about that thing they were angry about. Here, it was different. Everyone was passonitae. Everyone was certain their side was good. Everyone thought they needed justice or victory. Everyone quiarraled. Everyone mourned. Everyone hated. It was overwhelming. It was terrible. He regretted ever _wanting_ people to get angry.

If this was Cat Noir's twisted idea of teaching him a lesson, it was working. He was never going to make a person purposely mad for the sake of his Akuma again. Also, he was beyond angry at Cat Noir. Of the duo, he had always expected Ladybug to be the one that stopped him if any of the hero's managed to take him down. He was prepared to handle Ladybug. Never had he expected the boy to be the one to defeat him. Never had he expected the boy to be just as powerful as his partner. It made sense that he was, but Gabriel had foolishly underestimated Cat Noir due to his normal misfortunes and his lack of seriousness in many matters. In a way, this had been partially his fault for overlooking the boy, but he still wished revenge against Cat Noir.

Originally, it had been simple. Draw out the heroes. Take the Miraculous. Save Emilie. He hadn't meant for things to go so wrong. Stoneheart was supposed to be the perfect weapon. The heroes wouldn't be able to attack him without risking Stoneheart getting stronger. Stoneheart would capture the heroes or their Miraculous. And then he would be done. The memory of the Stoneheart incident would fade from memory or be recalled as a bizarre phenomenon and mystery. No one would be harmed but Gabriel himself. Adrien would have the mother he deserved, not a father like him. But then Ladybug proved resilient. What once had been simple morphed into a war. A war that destroyed him and drove him mad. At first he tried so hard to make Akuma's that wouldn't permanently hurt the heroes. They were children after all. When they overcame the easy ones, he grew frustrated. Slowly the Akumas became more dangerous. The heroes nearly lost their lives on a weekly basis. Still, they stubbornly overcame every trial. Every battle in the war of Hawkmoth unbreakable wrath. Finally, he was tired of fighting. Tired of losing every single time. He snapped. He tried Ladybug and went after Cat Noir personally, knowing that he relied on her as much as she relied on him. And he almost… no… Gabriel refused to think it.

Perhaps the revenge on Cat Noir was unwarranted. Compared to what Gabriel had felt the moment he had caught the boy. He had gone too far. Perhaps this was all for the best. Any more of that war, and Gabriel would have become the monster Paris imagined he was.

He asked Nooroo what to do about the headaches and constant painful reminders stirring in his head that a war was raging around him. The Kwami had responded in a way that Gabriel had really not expected. He needed to relearn how to use his powers.

"What exactly does that mean Nooroo?" Gabriel asked, frowning.

"It means, when you first put on the Moth Miraculous, you wanted to use it for something that could be considered an ill intent. Because of that, you created Akuma. Your empathic abilities as Hawkmoth tuned themselves to seek out only negative emotions, not positive ones like hope, happiness, and so forth. Your Akuma's could only affect a person who was upset. However, if you truly want to rid yourself of these nightmare and the constant pain of the war, you must accept that Adrien, Emilie, and Nathlie are gone. You must decide completely that you want to use your powers for the good of others. Since you've used your powers incorrectly for so long, if you even once consider using your powers for selfish reasons, you will get the headaches again until you realise that you used them incorrectly and once more attempt to use them right. If you use your powers for good reasons, you'll create a Guāng Butterfly, which flocks to a person who wants to do something righteous." Nooroo explained. Gabriel growled internally. Again with the acceptance thing. Why did all of his new found problems come back to accepting he wouldn't see the people he cared about again. Was it really so wrong for a man to want to remember his family? Nooroo noticed Gabriel's frustration immediately.

"Kwamis live for a very, very long time." Nooroo said suddenly, much to Gabriel's confusion.

"What are you…"

"We are very emotional creatures and become insanely attached to whomever our Chosen is. Only, our Chosen is always human. And while Kwamis live very long lives, humans do not." Nooroo continued, "I have had to say goodbye to a thousand Hawkmoths, each goodbye harder than the first. Each one will forever have a place in my memories. You, Gabriel, might be the hardest one to say goodbye to. You were so different than the rest. Yet, somehow, you will become the greatest Hawkmoth yet. I can feel it. I get that saying goodbye is hard. Accepting that the ones you love is difficult. But you can do it without forgetting who they were you know. Saying goodbye never meant forgetting or abandoning them. It means you are ready to take a new step in a world that they once helped you create, but holding on… destroying yourself over what could have been? That just offends the memory of who they were. It makes the sacrifice and/or losing them utterly pointless. I doubt any of them would like to know that you still tear yourself apart about what was done in the past. Let the past teach you, not hurt you." Gabriel looked at his hands. It had never occurred to him that Nooroo would understand loss. He never thought about the other Hawkmoths. The ones before.

"Nooroo, how do you do it?" He asked softly, "Live knowing there was nothing you could have done to save them?"

"I… I just do. The other Hawkmoths wouldn't have want me to be sad. So I am not sad."

"That isn't easy to do."

"Sometimes the simplest tasks are the hardest to complete." Nooroo reminded him. Gabriel sighed closing his eyes.

 _A woman with emerald green eyes. Hair like the sun a smile to match it. The kindest heart in all the world._

 _The boy with his mothers features, quiet and a mystery to him. One he could never solve._

 _A woman with midnight black hair and blue eyes. Always there for his family. Always caring even when she didn't show it._

All gone. His headache faded.

Gone, but he wouldn't forget them.

He opened his eyes. Gabriel wasn't a man to cry. He didn't now, but the expression on his face said all.

"Light Wings. Rise." He said softly. A thousand pure white butterflies appeared, darting through the room before landing softly on him. His Kimono became more like a rich man's clothing in the ancient world, with silver accents that drew an elegant butterfly pattern. Up the folds of his robes. The dark purple he wore became softer and lighter in color and a familiar staff appeared on his lap. The top of his robes went black and grey with a huge butterfly on the front. His boots under his clothes became more for fighting, firm, leather boots. A silver conical hat appeared on his head and a purple butterfly domino mask in contrast to his normal full mask. Right under his neck was the Moth Miraculous in it's true form.

Gabriel focused his power; carefully trying to work past all of the negative emotions the war threw at him. He searched diligently for any hope left in a world that only knew war. Then he saw that even in a world of hate and darkness, there was still a little hope left.

A prince who believed he'd one day find his home again, but had come to realise there was more to the world than he thought.

A wise man who lost everything, even the ones he loved, yet he still strove to choose good over evil.

A waterbender who found the impossible and believed that it could be the key to saving the world.

An earthbender who has never seen, but sees all, finally given the chance to chose her own path.

A water tribe man who, despite being placed the burden of his family on his shoulders, still aspired to make his father proud.

An airbender who was alone in the world, yet somehow created a family in the midst of the chaos.

A warrior who led her sisters to war, hopeful at the return of the Avatar and secretly longing to find the one she loved again.

A freedom fighter, a mere boy who had strayed from the noble path, relying on his friends to bring him to a city of secrets.

Yes. Hope had not left that world after all. It was stunning, how even in the midst of turmoil, sorrow, and pain… all was still not lost. Each had learned to live with their pasts and move towards a future, learning from their mistakes. Each had to struggle. Each had to fight. Yet something told Gabriel these people would soon be his teachers. They would show him how to hope again. Then, Gabriel sensed something else, something that made him cry out in surprise.

A boy.

A boy, who had everything, but lost it.

A boy that was unlucky, but he pushed through it.

A boy who was kind but lonely.

A boy who loved, but didn't know what it meant to receive love in return.

A boy who could have anything he wanted, but he still refused it.

A boy who longed to be free, but was afraid to say a word.

There was something strangely familiar to this boy. The pain and courage that pulsed through the boy like a burning fire.

Gabriel Agreste knew he felt his son. The mystery Gabriel never solved. The person that Gabriel regretted hurting the most. Only now, as the realisation that he could sense his son settled in, a new, even worse, realisation coursed through him.

Adrien Agreste was Cat Noir, and Gabriel had tried to kill him. Gabriel doubled over as the migraine suddenly returned with his new conflicted feelings. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Not anymore. He spent moments, processing the news in his mind. He closed his eyes again.

No! He couldn't let the past haunt him. Nooroo had warned him that if he tried using the Hawkmoth Miraculous for selfish reasons in this world, then he would surely suffer for it. This world was too broken by the war. There was too much conflict. He took a steady breath.

So Adrien was Cat Noir.

Last he saw Cat Noir, he was hurt. Hurt by Gabriel's own hands. Nothing could ever make up for what Gabriel had done. He was starting to realise that now. So, if he couldn't use the Miraculous selfishly, he wouldn't. He would keep watch over his sons emotions. He would protect his son from afar. He had to.

That's when a thought occurred to Gabriel. He reached out again, stretching his power to a limit.

And he felt a girl who longed to be home and was terrified for her missing friend's life. She was confused. She was scared, but she wasn't alone. She pushed forwards, searching for her friend. Desperate, she wanted nothing but to protect him. She was torn. She loved her friend deeply, but she loved another as well. She wanted to return her friend's love, but couldn't, because she feared she would be lying. She knew he was out there, alone. She knew he needed her, and despite her fear, she would stop at nothing to find him. Gabriel smiled. He felt Ladybug's emotions.

"Well then." He said with a soft chuckle, "Let's see if the Lady is worthy of being called my son's partner, shall we Nooroo?" He summoned a white butterfly, which he promptly turned a shade of soft purple. A Guāng Papillon.

"Follow her, will you?" He ordered the butterfly. It fluttered away. There was a knock on Gabriel's door. Yung was needing his help. Promptly, Gabriel dropped his transformation and left to aid his friend.

* * *

 **Note: Guāng means Light in Chinese... and most Miraculous fans already know that Papillon is French for Butterfly.**

 **Anyways! Thanks for reading this chapter. This week has been crazy, and again, I** **apologies for not uploading as much. Remember to review and provide constructive criticism.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen. Chronicles of the Dragons.

Adrien was sick of crutches. He also didn't like not having enough food or water. He managed to get some nicer people to get him food, and there was a fountain in that neighborhood square. Still, he really wanted someone to accept his offer to work for him or her, but as long as he was still injured, he was pretty useless to everyone. That day in particular, he was sitting by the fountain lazily watching the people passing by. Plagg was not his satchel, poking his head out ever so slightly to talk to the bored teen.

"Okay, I got a cool story. Once, when my holder brand new, I learned that he got motion sick and they were fighting an evil dragon back in the medieval times."

"Dragons were real?"

"Yep. Still are… but that's another story. Anyways, the guy decided it would be wise to try and ride the dragon. You can imagine what motion sickness combined with riding a dragon did. I never let the kid live that down."

"Could we focus more on the dragons?"

"Nah, that stuff is boring magic and lore stuff. Tikki and Wayz are more into that. I like talking about my kittens' greatest failures and of course: the amazingness of cheese. Speaking of which, when we get back to Paris, you owe me all of the cambert your father's money can buy." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Why is it that everytime I talk to you, our conversations immediately steer back to cheese?"

"What can I say? I've got a gift." Plagg said proudly.

"So can you still sense Tikki out there? Is Ladybug still okay?" Adrien asked.

"Eh, yeah. I sense Tikki, but it's pretty faint. I have no idea how far away Ladybug is right now. I doubt Tikki has a clue where we are. I mean, I still don't know where they are. I'm keeping my ears and eyes out though. The trip here could have messed with my senses, though. She could be right next to us, and I wouldn't even realise it."

"Great." Adrien said sarcastically. His eyes drifted away from Plagg's hiding spot in the satchel to a little girl in a green dress wandering the streets. She looked about seven to eight years old and had a frightened and confused look on her face.

"Mom?" She said softly. Adrien's heart sank. The poor girl was lost. He wished he knew the area better, because he wanted to help. Since he didn't know the area and he was still practically a cripple, he made no motion to do anything. Instead, he watched her carefully, silently hoping her mother would appear and take her home to safety. After all, a lower ring square was not a safe place for a little girl to be wandering alone. Finally, he decided to call her over to him.

"Young lady? Could you come over here?" He asked. The girl spun around to see him. She looked startled when she realized a boy years older than her had spoken, but visibly relaxed upon seeing the crutches resting beside him. She lumbered over to him, not quite relaxing completely. He got that, he was a stranger after all.

"Yes?" She asked timidly.

"You shouldn't wander around like that, someone could try to hurt you."

"But my mom…" She trailed.

"What does your mother look like?"

"Brown hair, green eyes. Green kimono." So pretty much everyone in that world.

"You'll have to be more specific." Adrien told her.

"Uh, well, she looks like an older version of me and she had a satchel with a platypus bear sewn on it. Adrien blinked. Had he heard the girl correctly? _Platypus bear?_ What was that exactly? Some sort of hybrid animal? As if the platypus wasn't a hybrid enough. He sighed.

"I can't see anyone with a bag like that. Not from here. But the fact remains, it's unsafe for you to just be wandering around. How about you stay over here where I can watch you and make sure no one tries to hurt you. Your mother is bound to notice you missing and come searching. If you move around the square too much, she might not be able to find you." Adrien suggested. The girl nodded timibly.

"Thank you." She said softly, sitting next to him and staring at her hands sadly, "How'd you hurt your foot?"

"I was attacked. I am just waiting for it to heal, but no one wants to hire a boy with an injury, even if I will recover eventually. That's why I am staying in the square. Sometimes kinder people will walk by and give me food."

"Oh, that's sad. Don't you have any parents?"

"I have a father, but he isn't living in the city. I'm on my own."

"Like me right now."

"Don't worry, your mother will certainly come looking." Adrien smiled, offering his hand, "I'm Adin, by the way."

The girl eyed his hand suspiciously before shaking it.

"Jeng." She replied, "So how old are you exactly?"

"I just recently turned seventeen."

"Wow! You're grown up! You certainly don't look sixteen. You are really tall though, I bet you'd be taller if you stood up, but I suppose you don't want to do that right now, do you?"

"Nah, I rather sit right now. So are you new to the city?" Adrien asked. Jeng nodded.

"My dad opened a bakery in the city near a local tea shop we are partnering with. It's an honor to be allowed to open a shop in the city, even if it's just the lower ring… at least… that's what dad says."

"My friend back in my home village was a baker's daughter. Everytime I went over to her house her parents would try and give us their unsold stuff or get us to taste test their new products. I am certain my father's friend, the lady who watched me, was not pleased with the sugar high I usually got shortly after returning from her house There was so many cookies…" Jeng giggled at the story. The story made Adrien even more hungry though. Jeng noticed the pained expression and reached into her bag.

"My mom packed lunch for me in case we needed to stop on the way home and eat. Food in the market restaurants can be too expensive. I don't need all of it though." She pulled out a loaf of bread and split it in two, handing half of it to him.

"... you don't have to do that…" Adrien immediately objected, not wanting to take a child's food.

"No! I want to. You said you are at the square because nice people will sometimes feed you. Well, I am nice. I want you to have it." She insisted. Adrien sighed and took the bread in his hands, tearing off a little bit of it and directly placing it in his bag so Plagg could have food. He began to eat the bread slowly before wrapping up what was left and storing it in his pocket for later.

"So what does your dad do?" Jeng asked in cirousty.

"He is a… designer of clothes."

"So he's a tailor?" Jeng said.

"No. He has other people trailer the clothes. He designs them and comes up with the ideas for the patterns and stuff. Although I have seen him make some clothes himself before… when I was much, much younger. He hasn't done that in a while. Lately he's been much too busy to do anything by hand."

"Yeah, sometimes my dad gets busy in the bakery too. I don't notice, because mom has been trying to home school me. Most kids these days don't read as much but mom thinks that if I can read, I can have a better future and maybe one day make it to at least the middle ring."

"I know how to read too." Adrien said in thought. She looked at him in awe.

"That's really cool. Hey! I have a book in my bag. Could you show me some of the words I don't understand?" She asked.

"I can take a look." She beamed. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small leather book. He was surprised to see it was written in Chinese and not French like what Jeng seemed to speak. Odd. Why would everyone in that world speak his language, but not write in it? He would have to ask Plagg later. Thankfully, Adrien was well versed in Chinese. The title on the book was _The Final Chronicles of the Dragons_. Ironic, considering he'd been talking to Plagg about dragons earlier. She handed him the book. Once more he was surprised. It wasn't a novel at all. It was a script to a play.

"A play script?" He asked Jeng.

"It's a classic, according to my mom. I don't understand all of it though." Adrien skimmed through the pages, trying to figure out what exactly the play was about.

"It's about the world when dragons still roamed. The main character, Lee, is a human boy who stumbles upon the Dragon King and Queen. Only the King and Queen of Dragons are in a huge quarrel against each other. They are fighting." Jeng explained, "But I can't figure out why. And sometimes I don't quite get some of Lee's m-monol-monologues. I don't even get what a monologue is."

"A monologue is just a really long speech an actor gives. Mostly put in a play to explain something or to make you understand a character's struggles more. In this monologue here, Lee is mourning the dragons, because they are fighting and hurting each other. Lee is talking about how the dragons are supposed to be the teachers of fire, but they are being selfish and destroying themselves because they are afraid to admit they are wrong."

"Really? It doesn't sound like he's sad."

"But he is. Here, he says, 'Woe to me, for I have seen the dragons fall. Once I beheld them on a pedestal, but now they are as men. Where has the blessing of spirit's gone? Why has it come to the end of such great beasts? That they would quarrel and destroy the world in fire out of selfish ambition? Behold the sons of fire! The sons of destruction! Who have only themselves to blame for their ultimate end? If only I could end this war, but what can one human do against such great beasts?' He is sad that they are fighting and wishes he could stop the war."

"Oh! That makes sense! He's trying to help the dragons, but they won't listen to him."

"Exactly. And he's sad, because in his travels, he has befriended many of the dragons, but they are still fighting."

"But why? I never got that."

"Right here, in the Dragon Queen's monologue it says, 'The Dragon King was proud. He wanted to spread his power across the land. He thought he should spread his good fortune to the humans. But I told him no. We would only be destroying mankind by interfering with their world. We must remain separate if there is to be peace. That is why I fight against the King of Dragons, to protect the humans from his flames.' Basically, it's saying the Dragon King wanted to go to far and try and conquer the humans in order to 'spread good fortune' to all peoples. But in doing so, he could have endangered innocent human lives, so the Dragon Queen had to fight against her husband, even though she loved him."

"Oh! That's so sad! She loved him, but he became her enemy."

"Exactly, which is why this story seems to be a tragedy, a story with a sad ending." Adrien explained.

"But Lee is still there in the end." Jeng pointed out. Adrien raised an eyebrow, flipping to the end.

"So he is, isn't he? Oh… that is sad."

"Why?"

"The final monologue of Lee goes like this, 'In the end, I did not win. Neither did my friends. Each side was left in ruin. The dragons became a thing to be hunted as sport instead of the teachers in fire. Their destruction was their own. It was partially mine too. If only the sons and daughters of fire saw the beasts as I did. They don't. Not anymore. Now I stand alone.' He lost all of his friends because he still trusted in the dragons, even though the rest of mankind did not. I know what is like to not have a friend. A lonely life. But sometimes being lonely is the price of doing what's right." Adrien said.

"I never realised the play was so sad…" Jeng said softly as she gazed at the book, "Mom never explained the play to me. I was always confused."

"Hey, it's no problem. I like to read. If you ever need any other plays or books explained to you, I'll just be right here. Does anyone actually perform this play anymore?"

"I don't know. If they did, it would be in the upper ring… I bet you'd make an awesome Lee if you didn't have a hurt leg."

"Oh? You'd make me the hero of the story? Why then, I'd make you the wise Dragon Queen, Miss. Jeng." Adrien said playfully. Jeng giggled. That's when they heard her name being called out in a frantic, fearful tone. Jeng looked up and an older woman in her thirties wandered the streets in search for Jeng.

"Is that your mother?" Adrien asked. Jeng smiled excitedly.

"Mom! I'm over here!" She waved. The woman spun around, a look of relief spread through her face and she hugged the girl with all her might.

"Mom, this is Adin. He watched me until you got here. He also told me some interesting stuff about that play you had me read. He's super smart." The woman smiled kindly at Adrien.

"Thank you so much for watching out for my little girl. I was so worried. How can I repay you?"

"Oh, no need. I just wanted to make sure no one tried to hurt her. It's not safe for a little girl to be wandering the square alone."

"Mom, he's hurt, and he has no place to stay… could we help him?" Jeng asked.

"Jeng, you don't have to-" That's when Jeng's mother noticed the crutches.

"Oh, my gosh, why didn't you tell me young man? Come on! We must have you over for supper. I insist! It may not be safe for a girl to be alone in the city, but it isn't safe for an injured young man like you to be alone here either. "

"You don't have to do that! I don't want to intrude. I was only trying to help." Adrien objected.

"Nonsense! You will come over for dinner, and I insist you stay with us until you have properly healed. You can help Talo, my husband, in the bakery to pay me back. He's needed help anyways with me watching Jeng all the time. Please!" The woman insisted. Adrien sighed before making his famous Agreste smile.

"Thank you ma'am." He said, giving in… but mostly for Plagg's sake. That Kwami's complaining was annoying when he was too hungry.

* * *

 **So originally I wanted to dive deeper into the Avatar play, _Love Amongst the Dragons_ , but I didn't think it would fit in with the point I was trying to make. So instead I decided to make up another play about dragons. Sorry... Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Review and give back constructive ****criticism.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen. The Chase. Part One.

Katara wasn't sure what to make of Toph Bei Fong. Katara and Rin had hit it off immediately. Somehow, Rin also managed to just as easily get on Toph's good side too. Rin was obviously a very friendly person and only wanted what she thought was best for others. Toph… was _not_ Rin. She discovered that very quickly. It had all started with a simple thing: Appa shedding his winter coat. The team landed in a open clearing in the middle of the woods, safely hidden from any Fire Nation scouts that could try to track them. Immediately, Toph got off of Appa, restless, because apparently she can't 'see' in the air. Everyone else got off and Toph looked genuinely excited.

"Hey! You guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft." Rin laughed.

"That's not grass, Toph." She said.

"Yeah, Appa's shedding." Sokka agreed. Katara looked down at the heeps of fur she was apparently standing in and made a face of disgust.

"Oh, gross." She complained.

"That's not gross; it's just a part of spring." Aang said while staring at a yellow butterfly in awe, "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa getting a new coat." Rin looked suddenly upset by Aang's words.

"It's spring?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly." Aang nodded happily, not noticing Rin's sudden change in mood. As if on cue, Appa sneezed, scattering fur all over everything.

"Appa! Stop!" Katara cried. Rin's saddened expression faultured a little, but remained. Seriously? What was it about it being Spring upset Rin so much.

"It's not that bad, Katara." Katara focused her attention to her brother, who'd piled a ton of Appa's fur on his head, "It makes a great wig!" Aang stood next to him with fur all over his face.

"And a great beard!" Aang said proudly. Rin smiled a little at the sight. Katara just rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad we finally have more girls on the team, because you two are disgusting." She voiced. That's when Toph put her two sense in.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor… because I've got some hairy pits!" Toph lifted her sleeves to reveal a lot of bison fur under her armpits. Rin burst into laughter, doubling over. The boys and Toph joined her, much to Katara's annoyance, until Aang sneezed and landed next to Appa, losing his beard and moustache. They stared at him as he got up, only to find that static electricity had attached a ton of fur on his back. The laughter immediately resumed. Katara managed to smile and joined in… because honestly, that had been funny. Rin sombered up first, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

"We should probably start setting up camp. I'll make dinner tonight, okay?" The team agreed, splitting up to set up camp. Aang opted to set up tents. Katara got water for the soup. Sokka went for wood. Tikki flew around her holder collecting various nuts with Momo and getting the herbs from their supplies. Rin herself was preparing to make dinner. That's when Katara noticed Toph. The girl lounged against a rock as if work wasn't in her vocabulary… and being raised the way she was… it probably wasn't. Katara decided to approach Toph and explain the matter gently.

"So, Toph, usually when setting up camp we try to divide up the work." Katara told the blind earthbender. Toph shrugged.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go."

"Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch the water while someone else might set up the fire or put up the tent. Even Momo and Tikki help out." Katara explained. Toph removed the straw that she been obnoxiously chewing on from her mouth.

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need fire, I've already collected food, and look!" She bended a tent out of stone, "My tent's all set up."

"Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish…"

"I don't understand! What's the problem here?" Toph asked in irritation.

"Never mind." Katara huffed. She stalked over to Rin with the water needed for the meal. Rin had been talking quietly to Tikki while getting everything ready.

"I can't believe it's springtime Tikki, that means winter is almost whole year away." Rin muttered.

"Look on the bright side. That's more time to find Cat Noir!" Tikki encouraged.

"Yes but… papa and mama…" Rin said sadly, "That's so long… they'll worry…"

"But you'll go home eventually, you shouldn't fret. They'll worry, yes, but you'll find your way back to them one day." Tikki reminded the girl. Katara raised an eyebrow. They were talking about Rin's parents? The entire time they'd been travelling with Rin, they would only mention snippets of Rin's home life. Katara honestly knew nothing about where she came from or where she'd gotten Tikki or who her parents where. All she knew was that Rin's old village was some place called Paris and Tikki had somehow chosen Rin to be Ladybug. It wasn't much to go on. Now that Katara thought about it, Rin could have actually been a Fire Nation born girl, hence the colors she wore when they met. Of course, Fire Nation or not, Rin wasn't a bad person and proved that she honestly wanted to help them on multiple occasions, so Katara couldn't care less where Rin actually came from.

Katara interrupted Rin's conversation with the spirit by informing Rin that she had water. RIn invited her with a false cheeriness to help her make supper. As they did that, the boys began to unsaddle Appa. She got some of Rin's stew, once more noticing Toph lazily lying on the rock. She sighed and set her bowl down, walking over to her.

"Hey, Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves."

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired." Toph agreed. Katara fummed.

"I meant all of us!" Katara growled. She was kinda getting annoyed. Toph yawned. Crawling into her earth tent sleepily.

"Well, goodnight." Toph said. Katara sighed.

"Goodnight." Katara finished her food before climbing into the water tribe tent her and her brother had to share and dozing off. As she was drifting to sleep Toph began to wake _everyone_ up.

"There's something coming towards us!" She yelled into the camp, waking up everyone. Everyone poked out of their respected sleeping spots, except for Rin, who had completely passed out in her Fire Nation tent. Poor Tikki was trying to wake her holder up.

"Mmm, nine more minutes mama. It's saturday, school is not until later this week." She muttered.

"What is it?" Aang asked, ignoring Rin and Tikki. Toph knelt over, feeling the ground with her hands, as if uncertain what she felt coming.

"It feels like an avalanche… but not an avalanche." Toph replied.

"You're powers of perception are fighting." Sokka deadpanned.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked in concern.

"Better safe than sorry. Someone help Tikki wake up Rin. I'll saddle Appa." Katara sighed and went to Rin's tent, practically dragging the tired teen out of her sleeping bag.

"Come on Rin, we need to move."

"But Alya, it's only saturday. Unless it involves Adrien, I'm not waking up." Rin muttered. Who the heck was Alya? In fact… who was Adrien? Katara had no clue, but she got an idea.

"Rin! Look, it's Adrien, over there." Immediately, Rin was wide awake.

"Eep! Where? Where? I'm not even in my favorite outfit and I… oh…Right…" Rin glanced around in disappointment, upset that the Adrien guy wasn't there.

"What exactly is going on?" Rin asked.

"We are moving, Toph felt something approaching the campsite."

"Oh…" She looked down caust. What was with Rin today? She seemed… not happy to be there for whatever bizarre reason. She hadn't acted upset about traveling with them until today. Rin pulled down her tent and boarded Appa. They flew up and saw what Toph had been sensing.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

"It looks like a train that doesn't use tracks." Rin supplied, eyeing it suspiciously, "It is using smoke, likely burning coal. Fire Nation?"

"I hope not." Katara replied. They flew to a new spot, far from the train thing and landed. Toph immediately got off.

"Land! Sweet land!" She said dramatically before earthbending her bag onto her shoulder, "Welp, see you guys in the morning!" Ah, yes… Toph.

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Toph looked back at her with puzzled, yet unfocused eyes.

"Really, you need me to help you unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" She asked. Sokka looked offended before smelling it and fainting.

"Well… yeah. That, and everything else. You're a part of the team now and…"

"Look, I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight." Toph growled. Katara's expression fell. That was it.

"That's not the point!" She yelled at the girl, "Ever since joining us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful." Toph spun around to face the waterbender.

"What?!" She pointed at Katara, "Look here, sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish!" She stormed off, bending another earth tent.

"Sugar Queen?!" Katara marched up to Toph's tent, completely mad now, but Toph cover the opening with a rock slab, "D-Did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating!""

"Should… we do something?" Aang asked.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka said with a shrug.

"I've got it." Rin muttered, still not quite awake, "Katara!"

"What!?" Katara snapped at her.

"Could I talk to you… please?" Rin asked.

"What, are you my mom?"

"Nope. Just the oldest on here and most experienced." Rin replied nonchalantly. Katara faultured. Rin motioned for Katara to come to her, hiestantly, and still fuming, she went to Rin.

"What?"

"You need to lighten up." Rin said simply, "Your stressing yourself out about a matter that could be addressed calmly in the morning."

"But she-"

"Yeah, I get that she's bothering you by not working, but like I said, it seriously should wait until morning. You're too upset about this. You need to walk away and calm down, and insulting her isn't going to do you any good. She's a stubborn girl. Besides, put yourself in her point of view. She isn't used to being on a team. She's alway fought solo… in arenas. When she wasn't fighting, she was stuck in her house alone. She isn't quite used to the whole team idea yet. You've grown up with a brother and are used to sharing everything, even work. Aang is a monk who shared everything with his fellow monks. She needs to get used to us. We literally just met her." Rin scolded.

Katara faultured. Rin had a point.

"Now, please, go to sleep. I hate pulling all nighters, and I was not prepared to pull one tonight." Rin grumbled. The girl lumbered off and fell back asleep next to Appa, not even bothering to set up her tent or sleeping bag. Everyone went to bed in silence. Once more Katara started to drift off before Toph came out of her Earth tent and yelled, "That thing is back!" Everyone immediately sat up, well, except for Rin. They were seriously going to have to solve that girl's sleeping problem if they wanted to survive surprise Fire Nation attacks.

"Well how far away is it? Maybe we can close our eyes for a few more minutes." Sokka asked. Katara and Aang both noticed the smoke from the train thing.

"I don't think so Sokka." Waking Rin up was much easier the second time around now that Katara knew her key word was Adrien for whatever bizarre reason. They got on Appa and took off.

"Seriously, what is that thing?"

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph complained.

"I don't know, but this time, I'm gonna make sure we lose them." Aang promised. They flew for a very long time before landing in one of the most secluded places he could find. Rin fell asleep on the ride. No one blamed her. They got off.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." Sokka announced.

"Who is this guy chasing us anyways?" Toph asked.

"It could be Zuko, we haven't seen him since the North Pole."

"Who's Zuko?" Tikki questioned, still perched on her holder's shoulder.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." Sokka replied.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail." Katara teased.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka mumbled.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!" Sokka sighed.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here… now would everyone please shh!" Momo jumped on Sokka's head, chirping nervously.

"No, Momo. Shh!" Sokka said. Toph sat up at that instant.

"No… don't tell me…" Sokka groaned.

"That's impossible, there's no way they could have tracked us."

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph said standing.

"Let's get outta here." Katara suggested.

"Maybe we should face them, find out who they are. Who knows, maybe the are friendly." Aang suggested.

"Always the optimist." Sokka said, "Just leave Rin though, no use in waking her if we wind up leaving again, besides, at least one of us should get sleep tonight." They waited. The train thing came to a stop. Three figures on giant lizard creatures. Katara recognized them as the three girls from Omashu. Katara was suddenly glad they didn't wake Rin up. The last time, the girl with braids had completely forced Rin out of her transformation. It had kinda freaked both Tikki and Rin out.

"We can take them. Three on three." Toph said.

"Actually, there's four of us." Sokka objected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all." Oh, the ignorance in Toph that statement… and she hadn't even been told about Rin's Ladybug persona.

"I can still fight!" Sokka cried.

"Okay. Three on three, plus Sokka." Sokka growled at that. Katara's annoyance with Toph slowly began to return with that statement. She really wasn't that ignorant of non benders, was she?

Toph bends at the girls, but they easily dodged.

"Yeah, well, we wanted to find out who they were. We found out. Now let's get out of here." Sokka decided. They all agreed, quickly climbing on Appa and leaving the girls behind, just barely dodging the princess girl's blue fire.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara said. Suddenly Rin stirred.

"Papa?" She yawned, "What's going on?"

"Huh, I guess it's close to when she normally patrol's with Cat Noir. That's literally the only time she'll wake up on her own. She's trained herself to. Weird, considering she also had school… which was kinda a priority too…" Tikki said.

"Uh, she and Cat Noir patrolled her old village?" Katara asked.

"Almost every night, at four. It was part of the job." Tikki said, "They'd go until five before going back home. It was always still dark, but the sun would usually rise a little later. The problem is, she'd always fall right back asleep after getting home and was almost late for school everytime."

"Well, that explain the sun rising over there, oh no! We've been up all night with no sleep!"

"Sokka, we will be okay."

"Are you sure?! I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something always happens!"

"Everytime we land, those girls are there, so we'll just have to keep flying." Katara pointed out. Admittedly, Katara was more than tired herself… if only a certain earthbender had helped… no… she had to wait until she was more awake like Rin said.

"We can't keep flying forever." Aang pointed out, "So what is the plan?"

"Don't know… too tired to think." Toph muttered.

"I'm sure we will come up with something after a short nap." Katara agreed.

"Yes! Sleep!" Sokka cheered. They all began to drift off as Rin slowly stirred. Suddenly Appa began to fall. Rin was fully awake at that moment.

"Guys! What the heck! Wake up!"

"What's going on!?" Toph asked.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang explained he climbed to the front and attempted to wake the bison, "Wake up!" They nearly crash landed before Appa woke up and stopped their decent, landing in the woods.

"Apa's exhausted." Aang announced.

"Well, we put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

"Of course, we could have gotten a lot of sleep earlier if Toph hadn't had such issues." Katara heard herself say. Oh, no.

"What!?"

"Hey! Is this really the ti-" Rin started.

"No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I've got issues?"

"Yes! With the comment you made about non benders and you refusing to help out earlier and simply adjust to the fact that we are a team now?Maybe if you'd helped, we'd have gotten some sleep and we wouldn't be in this situation.

"Guys! Stop!" Aang cried.

"You're blaming me for this?!"

"No, no. She's not blaming you!" Aang said. What was he talking about? Of course Katara blamed her! It was her fault! It all made sense now!

"No, I'm blaming her!"

"Hey! I never asked you for diddly doo da. I carry my own weight, and I was totally joking about Sokka! Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over there!"

"What? You're blaming Appa?!"

"Yeah! You know how they keep following us?" She scooped up some of his fur, "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Huh.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! You're talking about how you carry your own weight, but your not! Appa is! He never had problems flying with only four of us!" Toph scowled, visibly angry.

"Humph. I'm outta here." Sokka tried to stop her, be she earthbended him out of the way. What had Katara just done?!

* * *

 **So... I wanted to make the ages of the characters in this story a little clearer. I accidentally called Adrien sixteen last chapter... so yeah. I** **biased how old Adrien and Mari are in season one of Miraculous. Since this is supposed to take place two years after they first become superheros, I had to add that into consideration.**

 **Adrien turns fifteen in season one, so two years later he would be seventeen.**

 **Mari is fourteen all of season one, but I assume she's only a few months younger than Adrien. She's sixteen in this.**

 **Sokka is a few months younger than Mari, but is also sixteen.**

 **Zuko is a little older than Mari, but younger than Adrien. He is sixteen too.**

 **Katara is thirteen.**

 **Suki is sixteen.**

 **Aang is twelve.**

 **T** **oph is twelve.**

 **Gabriel is forty.**

 **The entire story takes place where Heroes day doesn't happen, but Frozer and everything before has happened. The other superheroes are cannon in this, they simply aren't mentioned much due to still being in the Miraculous world. I hope that helps clear things up. Remember to review and give constructive criticism.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen. The Chase. Part Two.

Marinette was lost. What the heck had happened while she slept? Did no one even try to sleep? Marinette was 99 percent sure that Katara and Aang had not meant what they just said. People said crazy stuff when they were tired. Marinette knew that more than anyone. She was certain she rambled to Katara a few times about Adrien while unconscious. Hopefully _that_ didn't come back to haunt her. Marinette was secretly glad she had taken a nap, because she was also sure she would have found herself rambling on about the homesickness she'd experienced upon realizing that it would be nearly a year until she saw her parents and friends again.

"What did I just do!?" Aang and Katara cried at the same time. Aang sat down in despair.

"I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher! Now she's gone." Aang mused.

"I know, we're just trying to get used to each other, and I was so mean to her." Katara agreed.

"Yep. You two were pretty much jerks."

"Thanks Sokka."

"No problem." Katara turned to Aang.

"We need to find Toph and apologize."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the dangerous group of ladies chasing after us?" Sokka asked.

"Okay, what exactly happened while I was asleep?" Marinette asked.

"Well, the girls from Omashu are apparently the ones following us." Marinette visibly paled. Last time, the braids girl had completely forced her to detransform. Tikki said something about chi blocking temporary severing the connection between the Miraculous and Marinette. It only made her detransform and paralyze her for a few hours, but it seriously scared her and Tikki. If Hawkmoth had a villain who could do something like that… she would have been doomed.

"Yeah, I didn't like those girls." she agreed. Aang glanced around, until noticing Appa's fur and smiling.

"I have a plan. Rin, you are with me on diversion. Sokka, Katara… you get Appa out of here, but first… he needs a bath." The team gave him puzzled looks. Marinette, being the Lady of completely random but impossibly workable plans, decided not to question it. Marinette learned what it was like to wash a giant, flying bison. It was pretty fun. It would have been better if everyone else was more awake. Soon, Appa was as good as new.

"Toph was right. Appa's fur was leading a trail right to us. But now that he's clean, no more trail." Aang explained.

"Are you sure he's okay to fly?" Katara asked with uncertainty.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all of our stuff here. I will use Appa's fur to make a fake trial to lead the train thing off course. Rin will follow behind me, because once they catch up, it would probably be wise to have someone who's actually had sleep to help me get away. Once we are certain we've confused them enough, we will meet up here and leave the area and move south, away from our previous destination. Once that's done, we can all get some sleep before doubling back in search for Toph. By that point, we will have most likely lost them."

"Excellent plan, Avatar Aang." Marinette said with a nod, "I'll follow you with my yo-yo. In Ladybug form, I'm pretty fast and should be able to keep up with you." They team broke, each going in their assigned directions. Marinette transformed and followed after the tired Avatar, while Sokka and Katara took Appa and Momo the other direction. The pair found themselves in an abandoned and broken down village. There, Marinette told Aang he would hide until the girls got there so that she had the element of surprise in case things went south. Then, with that all said and done, Aang sat cross legged in the middle of the ghost town, waiting for the ones that had been chasing them to reach his location patiently.

Not long after, the princess Azula girl caught up with them. Alone.

"Alright. You've caught up with me. Now who are you and what do you want?" Aang said half-heartedly.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint," Azula covered on of her eyes with her hand and began talking in a really deep voice, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." Aang looked unamused. Marinette wondered what that hint was supposed to mean.

"It's okay, you can laugh, it's funny." Azula said in a cheery tone.

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." Azula purred. Aang stood up, despite his exhaustion.

"I'm not running." Aang said sternly. Azula smile cruelly.

"Do you _really_ want to fight me?" She taunted.

"Yes, I really do." A new voice said. It was deeper and scratchy. A boy her age emerged from an alleyway. Suddenly Azula's analogy of who she was related to made a little more sense. He had dark brown hair and golden eyes, but more noticeably: a large burn scar across one half of his face.

"Zuko!" Aang said in surprise.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." Azula said sweetly to her older brother. A chill ran down Marinette's spine. This girl gave her the creeps. They way she spoke to her brother was playful, but held an underlying threat in her tone. Her brother, Zuko, didn't flinch at her remark, but Aang giggled.

"Zuzu?" The Avatar laughed, still obviously half awake. Zuko got into a stance, one hand posed to fight Aang, the other to fight his sister. Marinette unhooked her yo-yo. Things were definitely about to go south.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine." Zuko threatened.

"I'm not going anywhere." Azula replied, falling into her own stance. The three stood there, waiting to see who'd flinch first. Zuko looked uncertain of whether to help Aang or not. In all honesty, Marinette couldn't tell which side he was actually on. He wore earth kingdom clothes, but was obviously related to the firebending princess. He seemed to really dislike his sister, but for some reason wanted to capture Aang just as much, if not more than Azula did. It seemed like he was in the middle of a huge sibling rivalry contest, and Aang was the grand prize.

Azula finished first, launching blue fire at her brother who instantly blocked it. That's when Marinette made her choice. As of that moment, Zuko was on their side. As long as Azula posed a threat to him capturing Aang, he would likely try and aide Aang's escape and then try and capture the boy later when his sister wasn't in the way. Azula went to send another blast at Zuko, but before it could hit him, Marinette was in front of the scarred firebender with her yo-yo spinning. Zuko backed up in surprise, obviously confused by her arrival. Azula smirked.

"I was hoping to run into you. Ladybug, right? What nation exactly are you? You were the Fire Nation colors, but fought for Omashu and their earthbending King." Marinette smiled.

"I'm from France." She said simply, before charging the firebender with her yo-yo spinning. Azula backed up in surprise. Aang took the moment to try and get out of the way, since he was far too tired for a fight anyways. Zuko noticed and looked between Aang and Marinette again, before resolving to follow her lead and summoning fiery blasts.

"Two against one." Azula said, "Hardly fair."

"You're right. The Avatar should help. Better safe than sorry." Zuko growled. So apparently this girl was a good fighter. Good to know.

"Nah, I've always preferred fighting in a duo anyways." Marinette expressed. Azula dodged a blast from Zuko while Marinette swung around and attacked from behind. She easily knocked Marinette's yo-yo out of the way. Azula took her opening and slide between the two teens and went at Aang with hands blazing. The air nomad yelped and dodged one of her blasts before opening his glider and took off into the square of the abandoned town with Azula on his tail. Zuko and Marinette shared a look before chasing after Azula. Aang began to airbend at Azula, desperately trying to get out of the way.

Meanwhile, Marinette weighed the pros and cons of using the Lucky Charm. On one hand, it could help restrain Azula, but on the other, Marinette knew for certain Zuko was only helping her because he didn't want Azula to ruin his chances at getting ahold of Aang. Zuko was not on her side. She would only have five minutes to restrain him as well before she was absolutely useless if she chose to use the Lucky Charm. Not to mention the fact that Marinette wasn't about to leave Zuko or Azula near each other. They obviously had a sibling revivalry that went as far as trying to actually kill each other. In the end, she silently decided she would have to do without her Lucky Charm this time.

Zuko lunged at his sister and the pair egan to spar. The battle was a picture of flaming red and icy blue as they threw deadly blasts at each other. Marinette circled around and threw her yo-yo. It wrapped around Azula's wrist mid punch. The firebender girl looked back at Marinette in annoyance, throwing fire to cut the tie… only to find the string couldn't be cut. Marinette pulled back, forcing Azula to lose her balance. Zuko took the opening to swipe at Azula's feet, making her stumble back even further. Azula grunted before twisting around to grab the string of Marinette's yo-yo. She pulled on the string, forcing Marinette to stumble forwards.

"What is this made out of anyways. Any normal rope would've burned away or melted by my fire." Azula said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's magic and unbreakable. Not even your fire can wear it out." Marinette replied. Zuko scowled, obviously not believing Marinette's magic calim. Azula took advantage of Marinette's poor stance and undid the yo-yo from around her wrist quickly before pulling Marinette closer and attacking her with a flaming punch. Marinette dogded. She was thankful the suit was fireproof, but her hair and face certainly wasn't. She was glad her Ladybug form brought the pigtails back. The girls sparred, Zuko inputted a punch anytime he could, but the two were fast. Azula with her prodigy training and Marinette with her Ladybug luck and magically given fighting skills. It became a matter of how would faulture first. After two years of fighting Akumas, Marinette did not plan on losing to a crazy flamethrowing person.

Suddenly a wave of water splashed into Marinette's opponent, catching everyone off guard. There stood Katara and Sokka. Zuko's eyes widened in panic, but he kept his focus mostly on his sister. This had not been a part of Avatar Aang's plan at all.

"Katara!" Aang said in surprise. Azula forgot Marinette and ran after Katara, seeing as the girl could bend something that could be annoying to someone bending fire. Zuko went to stop her, but Azula sent a large blast at him knocking him into a nearby building and knocking the firebender out. Sokka growled and pulled out his club, determined to keep his sister safe. He swung at Azula and she stopped pursuing Katara and went to focus her attention of Sokka, but Katara stopped her with her water bending. Aang joined in by standing next to Katara by providing cover. Marinette was certain those three would handle her just fine and went to check on Zuko. To her surprise, an older looking, stout man stood over the dazed prince with his hand out.

"Uncle…" Zuko muttered. Okay. Where were all of these people coming from? She guessed that Zuko had been probably tracking Team Avatar or Azula and Azula had been tracking them. Katara and Sokka had probably decided to come help Aan and Marinette contrary to Aang's plan… but who was this guy?

"Get up." The older man ordered Zuko. Zuko hesitated before taking his hand. Great… the old man was on Zuko's side. More trouble for Marinette to handle after they drove off or restrained Azula. There was a low rumble behind Marinette, and Marinette realized Toph had come back… probably heard the fighting and decided to double back and help. Zuko, the old man, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Marinette formed a semi-circle around the now cornered Azula.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." She raised her hands in the air, "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. Princess surrenders with honor." Marinette wasn't convinced. She went for her yo-yo slowly. Then she noticed the uncle of Zuko seemed distracted upon seeing Toph standing with them. He glanced between them and the blind girl, losing his focus on Azula. Azula immediately noticed. In an instant, she unleashed a wave of blue fire at her uncle, causing him to fall back unconscious. Zuko yelled in fear. Immediately, all of the benders and Sokka attacked Azula. Marinette, however, spun around and ran to the older man, forgetting her that she wasn't going to use her Lucky Charm, she threw her yo-yo in the air and yelled, 'Lucky Charm!' In a flash of light, she was supplied with a first aid kit. She knelt next to him, opening the ladybug themed box. She realized Zuko was hovering over her, his fists were clenched in rage.

"Move." He growled.

"I'm trying to help, prince moody. Now give me a second!" Marinette growled. He grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her to the side, kneeling next to her.

"Uncle Iroh…" He said in despair. The old man groaned, but did not wake up. Team Avatar approached the three cautiously.

"Get away!" Zuko warned, looking back at them with wild golden eyes as he snatched the bandages Marinette provided into his hands.

"Zuko! I can help!" Katara offered.

"Leave!" He yelled, unleashing fire at her friends. Marinette knew she wasn't welcomed and backed up, letting him take the first aid kit. It would drain Tikki a little to let it remain after she transformed back, but Marinette decided it was worth the extra energy. She wasn't about to let anyone in need, not even a Fire Nation man, go without her help. Team Avatar followed her lead and backed away before getting on Appa and flying back to their camp.

At camp, Katara and Sokka explained that Azula's friends had managed to track them down despite Aang and Marinette's diversion. So, once they defeated Azula's friends, they decided to go and pick up Aang just in case, hence them being there. Toph apparently had felt bad for leaving the team behind and had come back to help them face the crazy girl's who been facing them. The Team made up for the silly arguments and insults they'd thrown out while exhausted before promptly passing out.

Marinette smiled upon seeing Team Avatar going to sleep. They sure needed it. She decided a little nap herself wouldn't do any harm. She laid out her sleeping bag and began to drift off again. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but as her eyes closed, she could have sworn she saw a purple butterfly land beside her.

* * *

 **(Also... Azula is 14 years old... just so everyone is aware.) Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm actually really excited now that Zuko and Iroh have (sorta) met Marinette. Remember to review and critique.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Own Miraculous or** **Avatar**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen. Addressing Ladybug.

Marinette was minding her own business, drawing in a book she'd managed to buy in Toph's hometown, when suddenly Katara was next to her.

"So. Who's Adrien?"

"Gah!" Marinette nearly had a heart attack at the waterbender's sudden appearance. Katara laughed.

"Sorry, I've just been curious. The other day you talked about him in your sleep and I wanted to know. Actually, I've been a little concerned about you lately. You've acted strange ever since Aang mentioned it was springtime, so I wanted to have a girl to girl talk, you know, to get to know each other better… and well… maybe cheer you up some." Great. So Katara _had_ heard her ramble on about Adrien. Not only that, but Katara had somehow picked up on her homesickness. Greater.

That particular day was the day Aang was planning on starting earthbending with Toph. Sokka said he would be off hunting for food all day, and Aang was still struggling with actually moving a rock. That, of course, left Katara and Marinette free all day. Marinette had only been planning on doing some design sketches inspired by the ancient asian culture she'd found herself in. She had assumed Katara was planning on watching Aang train with Toph. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"So… who is he?" Katara pushed. Marinette sighed, weighing her options. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about her crushes like she had done with Alya in Paris. Something told her that Toph was not going to be a good candidate, and Aang and Sokka were…. Aang and Sokka.

"My crush." She admitted. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought you were dating Cat Noir." Marinette sputtered.

"Oh, no! I couldn't. He and I don't even know each other's real names. Do you know how complex dating someone you've never seen outside of fighting would be? I haven't even seen his face without a mask. Sure, he is my best friend and all of that, but we aren't dating. The flirting and puns I complain about? That's just Cat Noir being his usual self. He did once approach me and ask if we could try and work something out once, but I politely informed him that we were professionals and that I was already interested in someone else. He still flirts with me, but he has backed down since then. We are close, but dating would be a bad idea for both of us, with all things considered. If I knew who he was… maybe… but like I said, I'm already interested in someone else and wouldn't want to toy with his emotions if I chose Adrien over him."

"Oh… I didn't realise you didn't know who he actually was under the mask…"

"In Paris, it was unsafe for a Miraculous holder to know too much about our partner's personal life. It could stir up emotional trouble that could draw… unwanted attention. So for safety reasons, all Miraculous wielders except for one… Queen Bee, keep their true identity secret from the world. Tikki and the man who gave her to me are the only ones who know my real name. Rin isn't actually my real name, it's just a nickname. I promised myself Cat Noir would be the first to know who I really was if anyone had to ever find out."

"But why is it so unsafe?" Katara asked in concern.

"Well, there's this one Miraculous wielder. Nobody, not even the guardian who gave mine to me, knows who he is. But he's a rogue Miraculous wielder… one who uses his powers for selfish purposes. He can sense negative emotions and when he does… he sends these butterfly… things… called Akumas. They land on the person that's upset and… transforms them into a champion with crazy powers of sort that is loyal to him. Cat Noir and I had the job of finding these Akumas, purifying them, and freeing the victim. But if either of us got too upset over something… we'd be compromised."

"That's crazy. So how exactly did you two get separated?" Katara asked. Marinette winced.

"There was a fight. The rogue Miraculous wielder tricked us. He sent and Akuma as a diversion. I feel for it. I didn't realise Cat Noir had seen Hawkmoth… that's the rogue's name… I didn't realise why he'd been calling for me until it was too late. Cat Noir went to face him alone. Cat lost… badly. I defeated the Akuma and went to find him, only to discover Hawkmoth had him. Hawkmoth told me to give him my Miraculous if I wanted to save him. I was going to do it too. Cat wouldn't let me. He used a special power of his and used it to send me to Omashu and escape from Hawkmoth. I haven't seen him since… but Tikki says he's still out there. She can sense his Miraculous. It's faint, but it's still there. I need to find him. I have to know…" Marinette looked down at her drawing. What had started out as a drawing for her design work was now a picture of Cat Noir saluting lazily while leaning on his staff. Tears brimmed at her eyes. Katara pat Marinette on the back.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Katara promised. Marinette smiled up at her.

"Thanks… now… you have to tell me. Have you ever had a crush on anyone? No lying. Be one hundred percent honest or I'll get Tikki to pull pranks on you."

Katara shrugged.

"I mean, the only man around my age in my village was Sokka… so I never had a crush growing up."

"I mean, you are _still_ a kid Katara. Surely you have crushed on some boy during your travels." Marinette pointed out. Katara scowled.

"Just some hero type who turned out to be a serious jerk. I had no idea how bad the war could affect a person until I met him. I mean… the war is how I lost my mom and why my father and the men in my village had to leave, but this… this was different. You know how in Omashu you reminded the general that the firebenders where people too? Just people fighting on the wrong side because the people who are leading them are insane? Well, Jet… he was so angry at the Fire Nation for killing his parents and destroying his town. So mad, that he blamed every firebender for it. So mad that he was willing to kill an entire village of innocent people just because the Fire Nation controlled it. If it hadn't been for Sokka… Jet would have succeed." Marinette gave Katara a smile.

"Well, then, you really don't need a guy like that in your life, now do you? Besides, I noticed a certain young man who has a thing for you." She teased, thinking of Aang's crush on Katara. Katara looked confused.

"What do you mean? The only guys we ever see are Sokka and Aang." Wow. As clueless as Agreste Jr.

"Nothing."

"So… why has this Adrien taken to your liking? Is he cute?" Katara asked.

"Oh Adrien? He is the sun itself. No one is as adorable or hansome as Adrien Agreste… at least in my book."

"No one but Cat Noir." Katara teased, Marinette shot her a glare, "I tease."

"But I don't just like him for his looks. That would be completely shallow of me. He is just one of the nicest, bravest, friendliest, and selfless people I know. He always puts others first. But he is kinda navie, and doesn't see the world quite like most people do. He knows people can be mean… but he is always looking for the best in even the worst of people. He is also a real gentleman and probably as innocent as a human being can get. It's wonderful. There aren't many people like that anymore. And I admire his ability to stay strong in even the worst times."

"Sounds like a real catch." Katara said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… well… he's a little too naive… he has no idea I'm in love with him. The worst part? I'm pretty sure he has a crush on my Ladybug self and I can't just tell him it's me." Marinette said.

"Well, I, for one, am beyond glad that I don't have to worry about who knows I'm a waterbender or not. You make keeping a secret like that sound… stressful."

"Oh, you have no idea. Between school, patrols, Cat Noir, Adrien, Akumas, and helping out my parents? I am surprised I even sleep. Of course I'm alway late for class, which gets me in trouble a lot." Marinette laughed.

"So you did take schooling in your old village?"

"They had a public school, so I could go." Marinette explained.

"Huh. So where exactly are you from anyways… I mean what nation?"

"Oh, uh, I'm actually not sure. It's kinda confusing. Paris was kinda cut off from the rest of this world, so I don't really know which nation it originally hailed from. I'm not Fire Nation, if that's what you are worried about. I'm more of what people call French or sometimes I could be called Parisian or partially Chinese…"

"So… you don't know, and you just randomly picked a side?" Katara asked.

"It wasn't random. I may not believe all Fire Nation people are monsters, but i know they are following the wrong man blindly and allowing him to feed them lies about why they are fighting. I mean… that boy from the other day? Zuko… I don't really think he's evil. He seemed kinda desperate to get to Aang first. Even though it is wrong to hunt down and imprison a person who did nothing illegal or coherently evil, I don't think Zuko is after Aang for the glory of it. The way he looked at his sister? He seemed threatened by her, terrified of her even. Like she was there solely to take something very important from him. Whatever Zuko's father told him about the war and the Avatar… he obviously believes it with his whole heart. So in all, he isn't a monster, but he certainly isn't a good guy or trustworthy. When I got to Omashu… I was confused by the war and which side was good and evil. Bumi seemed nice enough, but it was only when the Fire Nation invaded Omashu that I knew which side I was on. Do you realise that this war only seems to have started because the Fire Nation wanted to conquer for the sake of conquering and 'sharing' their culture with the world? Conquering for the sake of conquering can be a greedy and terrible ground to start a war on. One that obviously led to corruption. So I did be some consideration into which side I picked. Glad I chose the right one."

"So after one impression of Zuko, you automatically assume Zuko was just lied to by his dad and isn't actually a bad guy? Do you even know what kind of person Zuko is?" Katara scoffed.

"No, not really. I guess he could just be a terrible person, but the way he acted when his uncle was hurt? It showed he at least _cares_ about _something_. But you know, I am the person who has a huge crush on a boy who's known for seeing the best in people. I could be looking into all that stuff a little too far. Has Zuko ever told you people why he wants the Avatar other than 'to give him to my father?'"

"Something about his honor. Which is ridiculous because there is nothing remotely honorable about bounty hunting a twelve year old kid all over the world." Katara grumbled.

"Huh. Weird." Marinette said with a shrug, "Perhaps we'll never get why Zuko thinks _that_."

"So the other day… why were you upset when you found out it was only spring?" Katara asked. Marinette once more hiestated. Did Katara really need to know she'd been getting homesick? Marinette had been trying hard to avoid talking too much about her home life, other than that she went to school (which is normal), patrolled with Cat Noir (Which makes sense), had a crush on some guy named Adrien (So many Parisian girls did), fought Akumas (Again, this makes sense), and she sometimes helped her parents (Which is something teens do all the time). Telling Katara she was getting homesick would most likely start up a lot of conversations on her personal life, and she still didn't know if Hawkmoth was even in that world with them. Still, she probably shouldn't keep to herself some much about the matter, of she could risk Hawkmoth sensing her negative emotions.

"I'm just homesick." Marinette said softly, "I had to leave mama and papa behind. They had no idea I was Ladybug. Not only that, but I've left Adrien and all my friends. I will go home at least by winter solstice, depending on whether I find Cat Noir or not, but the winter solstice is a little less than a year away." Katara nodded.

"I get you. I miss my parents too… my mom died a while back, and ever since the men left my village to fight, I haven't seen my dad. Then, Aang came and we left the South Pole. I mean, it's nice traveling the world and doing my part in the war by teaching Aang waterbending, but sometimes I miss the simplicity of living in the southern water tribe. Sokka hunting, me and they other ladies tending to the village, cooking, and sleeping all the time. I mean… we can do that while traveling but…"

"It's not the same as being home?" Marinette said.

"Yeah." Marinette shrugged.

"I mean Paris is nothing like this place. There's no bending. We have Miraculous holders. Our buildings are completely different and we certainly don't use birds and leimers to communicate over distances." Marinette shrugged, "It's insane how different Paris is to this." Katara nodded, but then looked a little distracted.

"Sokka should have been back from hunting by now. The sun is starting to set. Not to mention I haven't heard Toph and Aang Earthbending in the background… though I think I heard them get into an argument earlier."

"Should we look for Sokka or check on Toph and Aang?" Marinette asked, "Either way it's more dangerous than sparing Azula." Katara chuckled.

"Oh, don't know. We could ask Aang if they've seen him. But I say we give Sokka a little time. He said he would be back before dark." Katara decided. Marinette smiled leaning back into her drawing position.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Hey, Katara? Could I ask you something? Do you know how to fight outside of bending? I mean bending incorporates a lot of fight styles but…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the other day I realized I've been relying too heavily on my Ladybug form. In Paris I never had anytime to get any proper training. I was always busy making clothes for people. See I want to do, uh, tailoring when I get older, so I've been selling a lot of my work. The problem is, I never have time to actually studying fighting. I know I should… but I haven't. Perhaps you could teach me some of what you know so that I'm not completely exposed outside of Ladybug form?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mind helping you out. And maybe you can get some pointers from the rest of the team too. Would Cat Noir need help with that two once we find him?"

"No… I don't think so. He says he's a fencer in his civilian form. Fencing is a style of sword fighting we have in Paris. All he needs is a sword, and he is set."

"Which reminds me. What are you going to do about your identity once we do find him. Surely you don't plan on staying transformed all the time?" Marinette flinched.

"I-I am probably going to tell him who I really am." She admitted. Katara looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, before it was crucial for our names to stay secret… but with all that's happened, we need to move past the blind trust and have complete trust in each other. So yeah. I'm going to tell him."

"Which means he is opened for you to date now." Katara teased. Marinette's face went red.

"Katara!" Katara laughed at her for a good few minutes before wiping away her tears and looking back at the setting son in concern.

"Seriously, where is Sokka?" Marinette shrugged.

"Okay, he is never this late. I'm going to ask Aang were he went. I'll be back." She disappeared down the canyon. Marinette shrugged before returning to her drawing of Cat Noir, adding more details to it to make it more real. It began to get darker, and Marinette got even more concerned. She set aside her work and went looking for Katara. She arrived just in time to see Katara hug Sokka, who's wolf tail had fallen out so his messy bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"You found him!" Katara said in excitement. Sokka cleared his throat, as if prepared to make a speech.

"The entire time I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized-" Sokka began.

"Hey Katara! Look what I can do!" Aang earthbended a giant boulder, interrupting Sokka's moving speech of what he learned while in a… hole? What happened to Sokka exactly. Marinette wasn't sure. She knew she should be proud of Aang for earthbending, but she was too busy cracking up over the randomness of Sokka. Man. Homesick or not, Team Avatar always managed to make her laugh.

* * *

 **So this all takes place during the episode Bitter Works. I just didn't call the chapter that because Katara and Mari are just talking to each other and getting to know each other better. They really aren't working. So... yeah. Anyway, remember to review and leave constructive comments.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don not own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen. The White Lotus.

Gabriel Agreste felt Ladybug was happy now. So far, she had proven to be quite brave and apparently felt love for both aspects of his son. Though she was his mortal enemy, he knew she would do anything to protect her friends. His son was apparently a friend to her in both forms. That ment she would certainly keep Adrien safe in the war torn world they'd found themselves in. Because of these things, Gabriel silently approved of Ladybug being in love with his son. Sitting there now, overseeing the apparent love square the duo had found themselves in using assumptions he made based on their various emotions, Gabriel was actually surprised it had taken this long for Ladybug to resolve and reveal herself to her partner. It was so obvious that it was annoying.

If only the butterfly could let him see Ladybug and not just sense her. He considered using the Butterfly on someone she he could get a look at her without the mask, but decided it was unnecessary when he realised Ladybug and her team seemed to actually be coming towards the Misty Palms Oasis. He could learn who she was when she got in that area. Until then, he recalled his Guāng Papillon. After all, he needed the butterfly to track down his son's location next. He sensed Adrien was somewhere beyond the Desert. Perhaps inside the big city of Ba Sing Se itself. However, Gabriel had no idea were Adrien was, but the Guāng could track his positive emotions.

The problem was, he was more terrified of Adrien spotting his Guāng and mistaking it for an Akuma than he was of Ladybug seeing the butterfly. If he really wanted his plans to work out, he couldn't let Adrien know he was in that world until he and Ladybug where together. Considering they would be his ride home and all that… he had to approach the two-some properly in a manner that would make them feel less threatened. They seemed more relaxed when together and they both seemed to think clearer when around each other too. It was for those reasons Gabriel had thought to try and separate them in the first place. Now, he had to bring them back together. He really didn't want to.

In a perfect world, Emilie would still have been around. Adrien and him would have been closer. He wouldn't have lost himself over his obsession with the Miraculous. Ladybug and Cat Noir wouldn't have ever needed to exist. His son would have never fallen in love with his enemy. Adrien would be happy and safe. Even safe enough to go to school like he wanted. But the universe was obviously not perfect. Emilie was gone. Adrien was a mystery to him. He had lost himself. Ladybug and Cat Noir did exist. His son was in love with Ladybug. Adrien was never safe. It was beyond frustrating.

"Well, you can't change the world if it was already perfect." Gabriel muttered. He willed the Guāng to switch targets before standing up to go back to work in the flower shop. He transformed back and opened his bedroom door. To his surprise he heard low voices talking in the main part of the shop. Yung and a customer seemed to have struck up a conversation. Immediately, he sensed something odd was going on. Careful not to disturb his boss, Gabriel quietly set to work arranging the flowers.

"Look, Yung, I'm serious this time. The Grand Lotus Iroh himself is coming to Misty Palms. He and his nephew, Prince Zuko, have been traveling the world for the past three years in search for the Avatar. Recently, during the Siege of the North, Iroh apparently sided with the water benders and found a bender who'd been touched by the moon spirit who could replace the spirit the Admiral killed. The Fire Lord was furious when he found out and ordered his daughter to arrest the Prince and Iroh. Iroh went dark for a few weeks, but has recently reached out to his contacts in the Order. This is the first stop between Iroh's last known location and Ba Sing Se. Our operatives in Ba Sing Se have gone dark, so we can't get him into the city through our back doors. That means we need to get him into the city directly… using passports." Gabriel froze. What the?

"But why has Ba Sing Se been silent for so long? All of the operatives we've sent in have yet to report back to us. That city is the Earth Kingdom's last might fortress against the Fire Nation, and if we can't know what is happening behind those walls, we will have no idea if it is secure or not. I doubt that even sending a Grand Lotus in will change that. Something bad is happening behind those walls. Besides, we can't risk Prince Zuko. Iroh claims he is to take the throne of the Fire Nation after Ozai is defeated by the Avatar. Iroh has been teaching the boy for a while now, but he is far from ready. Putting Zuko in Ba Sing Se could be disastrous and place him on the wrong side of the war. After all, whatever is going on in Ba Sing Se is the Earth Kingdom's doing, not the Fire Nation." Yung argued. Gabriel wasn't even working anymore. He slowly moved closer to hear what was going on. The entire time he'd been in Misty Palms, he had never once heard Yung talk about the war. Everyone else talked about the war, but never Yung. Now it sounded like he was more involved in it than half the mercenaries in the Oasis.

"Look, we have no choice. Princess Azula is dangerous and will overtake them. Iroh could hold her off, but Zuko is still a boy. Also, they can't run forever. You know that. The city is the safest place to hide them." The other man argued. Yung hiestated.

"Fine. I'll get the passports. I need names." Yung decided.

"Zuko is Lee. Iroh is Mushi." Gabriel dropped the vase of flowers he'd been holding. It crashed into the floor loudly. Yung was faking passports? The two men turned their heads towards the sound Gabriel had made, surprised to see the eavesdropper.

"Gabriel, how long have you been back there? I thought you were at the tavern playing Pai Sho." Yung said in surprise. The other man scowled.

"Yung, who is this?"

"My employee. Gabriel of the Agreste household." Yung replied.

"Yung, what exactly is going on here?" Gabriel asked sternly. The other man shook his head.

"No, he's heard enough. He isn't a member. You know that Yung." The other man warned.

"He has a right to know about the order. He lives under my roof after all. I can explain and we can discuss the best course of action once the Grand Lotus arrives." Yung argued, "Now go, you still have to find out more about Bumi's situation." The other man grumbled, but left.

"Yung, I don't like being lied to, what have you been hiding from me?" Yung rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Gabriel, I am sorry, I didn't want to involve you. Come, sit. I will explain everything." Gabriel eyed the older man uncertainty before sitting down in front of him in the back of the shop.

"What is going on Yung?" Yung hiestated.

"I am a member of a secret organization dedicated to keeping the balance called the Order of the White Lotus." Yung said simply. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Explain. What were you talking about? What exactly is this organization?"

"Since the dawn of time, it was the Avatar's job to maintain balance in the world. Always has been, and always will be. Sadly, it is too much pressure for one man or woman to hold alone, for the world is a dangerous place and people rarely see eye to eye. Long ago, an Avatar, long passed, saw a need for others… ordinary people who still believed in keeping the balance and peace. In his time, that Avatar formed the Order of the White Lotus, a secret organization that spans across the world and even reaches into the Fire Nation.

"It still exists, even today. In this time, the era of the Hundred Year War, we White Lotus members work to bring the war to an end. We had planned on doing so earlier, when a young Fire Nation Prince named Iroh approached us as a youth, wishing to end the fight his forefathers started. He was the eldest son of Fire Lord Azulon, and the war would end when Iroh was old enough to take the throne. The White Lotus secretly trained the boy, preparing him for the day he would ascend the throne. One day, Iroh took himself a wife. Later, was blessed with a son, but at the price of his wife life. Fire Lord Azulon, shortly after his grandson's birth, told Iroh that he, being the Fire Lord's eldest son, was to play a part in the war, and made Iroh join the military. Iroh became one of the strongest firebenders ever seen, the Dragon of the West, and quickly was promoted to General. The prince was doing well, but then that fateful day came." Gabriel leaned forwards, intrigued by the odd story, but confused why this had anything to do with Yung as of that moment.

"The Fire Lord ordered prince Iroh to storm Ba Sing Se and tear down it's walls and had his son, Lu Ten, join Iroh on the battlefield. The Fire Lord said Lu Ten, who was only sixteen, was also to play a part in the war because he was to become Iroh's heir one day. The two went to storm the wall of Ba Sing Se, as the Fire Lord ordered. But in the chaos of the battle, young Lu Ten was killed. While Iroh mourned and grieved the tragic loss of his son, Iroh's younger brother, a man named Ozai, came to the Fire Lord Azulon and asked for Iroh's birthright to be revoked, since Iroh no longer had a heir, but Ozai had two. Not even a night after Ozai approached the Fire Lord, there was a great outcry in the land as Fire Lord Azulon passed in his sleep. A letter was found stating that Azulon's last request was to crown Ozai Fire Lord, not Iroh. And so… the war continued."

"This is interesting, but why are you telling me this? What do you have to do with a secret organization and this prince Iroh?" Yung smiled.

"I would suggest you listen. A few months after Ozai was crowned Fire Lord, Ozai's son, Zuko, requested of Iroh to bring him to a war meeting in the Fire Lord's chamber. He was the eldest of Ozai's children and the heir to Ozai's throne and wished to have a part in the war. Hiestantly, Iroh agreed to bring the boy, warning him to say nothing. Only, Zuko was a good young man with a righteous heart. So when Zuko heard that one of the Fire Lord's plans could lead to several firebender deaths, Zuko spoke out. The Fire Lord was furious with his son and challenged him to an Agni Kai-, which is a fire duel. Zuko, though, refused to fight his father. As a result, Ozai burned a terrible scar on Zuko's face and banished him to forever search for the Avatar. Iroh watched these events unfold in horror, and decided to travel with Zuko in his search, hoping to provide the fatherly figure in Zuko's life that wasn't Ozai. Then, Iroh informed the White Lotus, that despite his banishment, Zuko would certainly become the next Fire Lord and be a piece in ending the war. Iroh volunteered to train the boy for the role himself." Yung paused, "Recently, Ozai has come to name Zuko and Iroh traitors for a number of reasons. He has sent his daughter and new heir, Azula, to capture and imprison them. Iroh went dark for a few weeks, but he has recently made contact and is coming here… to the Misty Palms Oasis. I am supposed to create passports for them and insure they safely arrive in Ba Sing Se."

Suddenly Gabriel didn't feel like he deserved the worst father of the year award… just the second worst. He thought about the story Yung had just told him. Gabriel, like everyone else in that world, just wanted the war to be over. If Yung was honestly in an organization actively working to put it to an end, Gabriel wanted to help.

"But you don't think it's wise to send them to Ba Sing Se, because your informatives in Ba Sing Se went silent." Gabriel realised. Yung nodded.

"We can't communicate as well as we'd like. Either someone is intercepting our messages, or there's more going on in the city than we realise." Yung replied then he cocked his head, "You seem to be taking this all relatively well. I thought you'd react differently."

"Everyone has secrets. How may I help?" Gabriel asked. Yung looked baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have an eye for detail. If you need false passports made, I can do it, and I can do it well. I just need a real one to look over so I can make them as authentic as possible and the correct inks. As for the communication problem in Ba Sing Se? Well, I have a every odd talent that allows me to understand certain… emotional situations better than most people. I am willing to help ensure Zuko and Iroh reach Ba Sing Se safely, even going as far as to escort them myself. Then, I will send a messenger of sorts to update you on any conflicts that could jeopardize the pair." Yung stared at him, his mouth wide in surprise.

"You just found out I'm in a secret organization and your volunteering to help me, no questions asked?"

"I am hardly shocked by anything these days." Gabriel replied, crossing his arms. Because being magically transported to another world by a teen in a catsuit who turns out to be your superhero son and archnemesis' love interest was far more surprising than a florist in a world of war being in a secret organization, "Besides, I have family in the city I'd like to check on."

"Family?"

"My son, Adrien. He is living in the city. I haven't heard from him in a few weeks. I wouldn't mind having an excuse to check on him. I can run this errand for you. I can also provide a reliable way to communicate. I can use my Guāng Papillons to get messages around. Of course, you don't know what those are, because you know less about me than I know about you." Gabriel replied swiftly.

"Ah, I see. You too have a secret past. In a war as old as this, who doesn't have such secrets?" Yung said, slowly understanding.

"Yes. I am what is called a Miraculous wielder. I am supposed to symbolize generosity and change, but have lately failed at generosity in attempts to change in a very negative sense of the word. Recently, I have been forced into a position where I had to choose giving up a certain way of my life and the ones I lost a while back or suffering unideal nightmares and be constantly reminded of the people I've harmed due to my careless actions. I would like to extend my generosity now, as was originally intended for my Miraculous, and help bring about the end to this war in the best ways I can." Gabriel explained smoothly.

"Miraculous?" Yung asked. Gabriel touched the brooch on his kimomo, still in it's disguised form.

"This brooch is a Miraculous. The Moth Miraculous of change and generosity. It links me to a spirit called a Kwami, who has the ability to grant the Miraculous user special powers. In my case, empathic insight and the power to grant transformation. My Kwami is call Nooroo. Nooroo, please come out." Nooroo shyly looked out from behind the flower vase he'd been hiding behind. Yung stared at the spirit with wide eyes.

"That… is not at all what I expected to hear." He admitted.

"No. I doubt that was. There are two others. The strongest Miraculous welders who are meant to forever balance each other out. Currently, my son, wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous of bad luck and Destruction and his partner, Ladybug, wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous of good luck and creation. We are the only three in existence as of now. We are more than ready to aide in ending this war. Though I can not vouch for my son and his partner yet, I am certain they'll at least agree with my belief that this war must end." Gabriel replied. Yung blinked, processing this information.

"... Gabriel… how long… would creating three passports to Ba Sing Se take?"

"A day or two, give or take." Gabriel said.

"Get started immediately then. When the Grand Lotus arrives, we will discuss your… unique offer and bond with this spirit you've shown me and dieced on any further action then. Understood?" Yung ordered uncertainty.

"Certainly." Gabriel said, "But I do have need of a favor for you. I need you to give a message to a young lady who will most certainly be passing through here. She is traveling with the Avatar himself, but avoid giving it to her until after Iroh gets here."

"O-of course."


	20. Chapter 20

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty. The Bakery.

So Adrien was taught how to count money again. Thankfully, Seng, Jeng's mom, didn't think it was odd that Adrien didn't know how to count the foreign currency. Talo, Jeng's father and the baker, helpfully got him a stool and placed him behind the Bakery's counter, where he was incharge of collecting the customer's money and handing them the breads and desserts they had ordered. He didn't have to move or get up. He simply had to watch the counter and make sure the customers got what they'd wanted. He propped his crutches against the counter and gladly took the job.

Plagg told Adrien it had been a few weeks, and Cat Noir was now safe to use for searching for Ladybug. Still, he had to remain off of his injured foot for another two to three weeks. That was beyond frustrating. Adrien hated feeling helpless. Being stuck at a counter, unable to really go anywhere didn't exactly help matters.

That particular day, Adrien was watching the counter in a bored manner when a man named Pao came in asking for Adrien to get him the baker. Annoyed with the idea of having to get up and get Talo, Adrien simply yelled back for him. Talo came out from the bakery and greeted Pao like he was an old friend.

"Pao! It's been a long time! How it the family tea shop?"

"Business has been slow. I've not been able to keep enough customers. Honestly, I'm getting pretty concerned."

"I know what you mean. Lately, with all the refugees, you'd think that we would have more customers. Hey, Pao, have you met my employee Adin?"

"He greeted me when I came in. Adin, I am Pao, owner of the Pao Family Tea House." Pao introduced.

"Adin." Adrien said with a nod.

"Normally, it's polite to address an elder by standing and addressing them formally." Adrien sighed, motioning towards his crutches.

"I'm injured." He said simply, "Getting up is too much work right now. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." Pao noted the crutches.

"I apologise. I didn't realize."

"It's fine."

"Look, Talo. You and I are both struggling with our businesses. I came over here, hoping to make a proposal that could possibly help both of our businesses from sinking under." Talo crossed his arms in interest.

"Go on…"

"Well, two men from outside of Ba Sing Se, refugees I believe, named Lee and Mushi have requested to come into town and work for me. I expect, that with the extra help, I might be able to have free time to work on drumming up more business. Then it occured to me. What is better than a hot drink or a loaf of bread?" Pao asked.

"Uh… both?" Adrien said in uncertainty.

"Exactly!" Pao said excitedly.

"What are you proposing exactly?" Talo asked.

"We combine our efforts. Our shops are in two separate places in the neighborhood. What if, instead of attempting to switch locations to drum up business for yourself, you sell me half of what you make one day and I sell that at my tea shop, serving it with my tea. If people hear that we are selling both tea and pastries in the same area, we could get more customers and maybe sell more. You'd sell your baked goods, and people will buy my tea." Pao explained, "I can also have one of the men I am hiring run in between our two shops, delivering bread and tea to each one. Does anyone here know anything about brewing tea?" Adrien timibly raised his hand.

"My old friend, Master Fu, taught me how to brew." Adrien said simply.

"So I could send half of my tea over here, and you can sell it here. I can sell some of your pastries at my shop, and people from one side of the neighborhood can choose to come here or the people from the other side could choose to go to my shop. That way, we are casting a wider net, allowing us to get more customers without actually wasting too much money." Pao said proudly.

"So a partnership?" Talo asked.

"Exactly!" Pao said excitedly, "Just think of the business we could drum up by each selling both!" Adrien got what Pao was saying. If they both sold tea and pastries in separate parts of the town and split the profit, they could possibly attract more customers and make it more convenient for people who lived on the opposite side of the neighborhood of one of the two shops. Talo thought about it for a second.

"You could be onto something, but I don't what to rush into a partnership right away. I'll have to discuss it with my wife first." Talo admitted.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush." Pao advised. Talo nodded.

"Thank you, Pao." Pao grinned before looking over at Adrien.

"According to the letter Mushi sent me requesting to have a job at my shop, his nephew Lee is actually around this boy's age. He is sixteen. How old are you young man?"

"Turned seventeen not too long ago."

"Fantastic! Then I will make Lee my delivery boy if you chose to partner with me. You seem like you can't get out much due to your injury. I believe a boy your age could make excellent company if you ever need it."

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice…" Adrien agreed. Pao smiled.

"Well, tell me what you think tomorrow, Talo! Adin! See you both later." Pao said excitedly before leaving. Talo sighed, sitting down next to Adrien.

"What do you think? Is it a good idea?"

"I mean… it could work. It might help bring up business too… but you'll have to be careful about the terms of your partnership if you decide to accept. Talo nodded.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I think we should close up shop today early tonight, okay kid? You should get some rest while I talk to my wife about the matter." Adrien nodded, getting up to close the doors to the bakery.

"Do you need any help in cleaning up the back?"

"I've got it, you go head and head back to the apartment. Tell Seng and Jeng I will be there later." Adrien nodded before leaving the bakery. Over the past few days, Adrien had come to wonder if the life he found himself living was anything like Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life. Living with a family of bakers. Even young Jeng could make food better than Adrien. Back in Paris, Marinette would sometimes invite him over for video games. It was literally one of the only times he seemed able to hang out with her without her freaking out. She then offered to make him some of her macaroons and he volunteered to help. True to his nature of destroying everything he touched, the Dupain-Cheng bakery was a mess afterwards. He knew it was no different in this world. So, him manning the counter was probably a better job for him anyways.

How was Marinette anyways? In fact, how was the rest of Paris faring without him, either as Cat Noir or Adrien. Nathalie and her father had probably figured out who he was by now and made some extravagant cover for his disappearance. Nino was probably worried sick. Alya and Mari with him. Chloe was probably struggling without him.

He sighed. He'd been so focused on this new world that he hadn't really thought about Paris. After all, Paris had a lot of long, lonely memories he wished he'd never experienced. Still, he did have some good ones. The movies and video games with Mari. Ayla rambling on about her latest story. Nino talking about his new music or simply hanging out with him. Chloe throwing that party for the school where he'd danced with Marinette and becoming Queen Bee. Fencing with Kagami. Playing his piano with Luka, Rose, Ivan, and Juleka. But those moments were barely a blimp in the years he spent alone. He had truly tried to make as many good memories as he could, because each day was another day closer to when his father would suddenly decide school was too dangerous and pull him out permanently.

He wished his stupid ankle would heal faster. If it did, he would be able to do something interesting with his time in this world too. After all, he knew when he got back, he probably wouldn't be allowed at school anymore or allowed to be Cat Noir. Then he'd be alone again. Adrien hated being alone.

He was nearly to the apartment when a man bumped roughly into him, knocking him over into the alley.

"Gah! Hey! Be careful!" Adrien yelled, reaching for his crutches. The man grunted, ignoring him. People could be so rude. He started to get back up before noticing a flyer on the alley wall. A flyer with a picture of him without his hat. His blonde hair was hanging messly over his green eyes. He quickly got up and stanched the flyer off the wall, reading it in concern.

"Wanted. Chaton the Cat Noir. Wanted for crimes against the Earth King. If spotted, report to the Dai Li immediately. Reward: 10,000 golden pieces." Adrien read. Suddenly Adrien was glad he convinced the baker's to let him keep his hat on at all times, even while working and hanging out inside the apartment. He was certain that Long Feng man was responsible for this. That man certainly didn't know when to quit. He crumbled up the flyer and shoved it into his satchel. Adrien made a mental note to take down all of the flyers of him he could track down in the city during his sweep of the city as Cat Noir that night. He'd been strategically searching the city for any signs of Ladybug ever since Plagg cleared him for using the Miraculous again. So far, he'd had no luck. He couldn't wait to see Ladybug again.

Adrien arrived at the apartment and told Jeng and Seng that Talo was coming home soon, before ducking into the tiny room they'd given him and locking the door. He transformed, put away his crutches, and escaped out the window. He planned on pulling a long shift that night. Between pulling down any flyers he found of him and looking in the next neighborhood for his Lady, he had a lot of work to do. Not to mention he didn't have the luxury of running from rooftop to rooftop in plain view of everyone anymore. In Paris, everyone knew who he was and got excited when they saw him patrolling. Here, he had to be stealthy, or those crazy, earth maunplating, Dai Li agents would be on his tail. He'd already had several close calls. He almost wished he had a better way of hiding his blonde hair in his Cat Noir form. The magical smoke screen could only do so much for his secret identity if he was literally the only blonde in that world. He supposed it didn't matter, considering Long Feng already seemed to figure out that he was the mysterious Cat Noir who'd been roaming the streets of Ba Sing Se at night. The flyer declaring him 'Chaton the Cat Noir' further proved that theory.

He climbed up onto another rooftop, peering out on the busy city of Ba Sing Se. He spotted Talo, making his way through the market and coming home from shutting up the bakery. Adrien smiled. He liked the bakers. They were a kind family to let him stay with them and work for them despite being a stranger and injured. Adrien wasn't sure why, but he felt like this world was full of unhappy people who'd lost hope or the means to care about others. People wore false smiles everywhere. The air of the lower ring was one of desperate people who were uncertain and wary of everything. People often complained about the millions of refugees coming in and overcrowding the lower ring. Adrien hadn't the faintest clue what tragic thing had happened to displace so many people, but it made the whole city feel sad and broken despite its claim to be unbreakable.

Adrien's enhanced hearing picked up a shout in the distance. He knew instantly someone was in danger. Forgetting his need to remain secret, he darted across the rooftops toward the cry. He found a young woman, around fourteen years old running cornered by a knife wielding man who wanted the money in her bag. He immediately tackled the man and knocked him out, startling the girl. She stared at him with wide green eyes.

"Who are you?" She said softly.

"Cat Noir. I'd appreciate if you kept the details of who helped you secret. I've got places to be. There should be someone willing to help with this man down the road. Bye." He winked at her before leaping back on the roof and continuing on his quest for his Lady.


	21. Chapter 21

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The Library.

Rin and Toph were not qualified for a mini vacation. At least, according to Sokka

Aang had decided to taken Team Avatar to see a bunch of singing prairie dogs. Rin had found it humorous and the prairie dogs were super cute. Aang then explained that he had just taken then to see the prairie dogs as a mini vacation. Katara decided she wanted to choose next. They decided to go to an oasis south of them: The Misty Palms Oasis. They had a pristine natural ice spring that Aang had visited over a hundred years ago. Katara thought it be a fun place to stop before they began their quest to collect better maps of the Fire Nation.

Only the problem was, their own map of the Earth Kingdom, which had been something water sibling's grandmother gave them from her times traveling the world, was very outdated. So now, they stood outside the oasis staring at a once beautiful ice spring. Huh. He guessed having a natural ice spring next to a desert could have drastic effects on how long ice stayed ice. Most of it had evaporated away over the years, leaving a huge disappointment for Katara. Regardless, the five headed into the tavern in hopes to get a meal that wasn't Rin's soup, Katara's take on sea prunes, or Sokka's jerky.

Inside the tavern were several scary looking mercenaries. Aang just smiled and waved as he past people, hoping no one would recognize him as the Avatar. Suddenly, a older man with a thin moustache approached the group, clinging to a scroll desperately.

"Excuse me, but I must ask. Are you Avatar Aang and have you been traveling with a young lady called Ladybug?" The man asked. All eyes darted towards Rin, who looked startled.

"Uh, who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Yung. I am a friend bearing a message concerning the whereabouts of your Partner, Cat Noir. This is my message." He held out the scroll. Rin stared at the message in Yung's hand's like it was going to burst into flames. Timidly, she took it, unrolling it. Aang peered over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of what it said. Unfortunately, he didn't recognize the characters written on the page.

"It's in French!" She said in surprise, "I can actually read this!"

"Wait. You can't read normal writing?" Katara said in surprise. Rin shook her head.

"No. We didn't write like that in Paris. Whoever wrote this was from my home village." Rin said happily.

"Is it sighed?"

"...Yes… It's sighed… G. Who is G? Is that the first letter in Cat Noir's real name or something?"

"Well? What does it say?"

"It says Cat Noir is in Ba Sing Se. He's been looking for me." Rin said excitedly.

"That's amazing news Rin!" Aang said, patting Rin on the back.

"So we can start for Ba Sing Se in the morning." Sokka said, "And visit it's university for updated maps while you search for Cat Noir." Rin nodded eagerly. Yung nodded.

"Good luck, young ones. I do hope you find your friends."

"Did you say Ba Sing Se's university?" The team turned around to see a man in white clothing with a conical hat. He wore lots of traveling gear with a backpack, sleeping bags, and several scrolls.

"I go there!" He said excitedly, then he noticed Aang and gasped, "You are a living relic!"

"Thanks," Aang said with a goofy smile, "I try." The man bowed respectfully at Aang.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me. Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?"

"The Southern Temple." Aang replied. Suddenly the man had out tools and a notebook, taking notes and measurements on Aang.

"Oh splendid! Now, tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?"

"Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal." Zei said. Sokka perked up.

"So… Professor, you're obviously a well traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a bit outdated." Sokka said quickly.

"Certainly." The professor found and empty table and laid out maps for Team Avatar to see. Sokka eagerly examined each one. Aang didn't get why Sokka found maps so interesting, but whatever. He looked up in irritation.

"What? No Fire Nation? Doesn't anyone have a good map of that place?" Ignoring her brother's complaints, Katara leaned forwards and studied the maps.

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert." She noted. Zei nodded.

"All in vain I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel… Wan Shi Tong's Library." Zei said in disappointment. Toph scowled.

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?" She asked.

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge… is priceless." Zei said dreamly.

"Mm. Sounds like good times." Toph said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, it is!" Zei said, not catching Toph's sarcasm, "According to the legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh." Rin elbowed him.

"I think he means they look like actual foxes Sokka." She scolded.

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves." Zei explained.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map maybe."

"I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library." Sokka looked over at a bored Rin in concern.

"Hey, Rin, could we wait to go to Ba Sing Se for a few more days? This place could be our best chance on collecting information on the Fire Nation." Rin winced.

"But Cat Noir needs me." She said urgently.

"I know, but he is probably the one who left the message here. Which means he is waiting for you there. He won't be going anywhere as long as he thinks your coming to find him. This is a one time chance." Rin hiestated.

"I suppose. But we must be quick."

"Then it's settled! Aang, I do believe it is my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation at the library!"

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross." Aang exchanged looks with Sokka.

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Of course, Zei was ecstatic to see and meet Appa, lamenting that the sky bison couldn't talk, but rejoicing over his sheer existence. After the professor calmed down, they climbed onto Appa and took off flying over the Si Wong Desert, searching high and low for the library. Several hours passed, and everyone in Team Avatar slowly got bored of looking for the place.

"Does this place even exist?" Toph asked.

"Some say it doesn't." Toph scowled.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" She slumped over, annoyed, before suddenly perking up and pointing.

"There it is!" She said in excitement. Everyone looked. When they saw nothing, they looked back at Toph in confusion. She waved her hand in front of her face jokingly.

"That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." She said. Right. Toph is blind. They groaned.

"It shouldn't be hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air." Rin complained, clearly wanting to get the side trip over with so they could go to Ba Sing Se. Sokka shrugged, looking through his spyglass eagerly.

"Down there! What's that?" He pointed at a tower thing, right in the center of the desert.

"Forget it. It's obviously not what we are looking for. The building in the drawing is enormous." Katara muttered. They saw some movement near the tower-thing.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked. Pointing. Rin peered over, and her eyes widened.

"It's a fox! That must be one of the Knowledge seekers Zei mentioned! We are here!" They landed.

"It's completely buried." Sokka said in horror. They all stared at the spiral tower in shock before Zei sank to his knees and started to lament the loss of the library. Then he smiled, pulled out a tiny shovel, and began to start excavating it. Toph ignored him, placing her hand on the tower.

"Actually, the inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge." She said in awe.

"I say we climb in there and take a look." Sokka suggested. Rin hiestated.

"I rather not. This place… it unsettles me and Tikki… besides… I can't read anything here."

"Same. I'll stay out here." Toph agreed.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara asked Toph.

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me."

"Right… sorry." Katara said sheepishly.

"Let me know if you have anything you can listen to." She said with a smile. The Team, minus Rin and Toph, climbed into the library using Sokka's ropes. Once inside, they were greeted with the stunning architecture of the the library.

"Oh, it's breathtaking! The spirits spared no expense designing this place." Zei said, "I mean, look at those beautiful buttresses!" the kids all giggled at the word 'buttresses'. Hey, war or not, they were still kids. Zei, not understanding they're chuckles, continued to praise the beautiful architecture of the library. Pointing out archways and mosaics. Suddenly, they heard a loud swooping sound, and Aang was grabbed by Sokka and hidden behind a pillar. Aang glanced carefully out to see the largest owl in existantance.

"I know you're back there." The owl said. The Team shrugged and came out from behind the pillars. Immediately, Zei introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

"You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology." The owl threatened. Zei glupped.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library into the spirit world?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked.

"Humans only bother learning things to get an edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, searching to destroy his enemy." The owl turn, getting very close to Sokka, "So, who are you trying to destroy?" Sokka smiled nervously.

"Oh, no, no, no! Destroying? We aren't into that. In fact, our friend is friends with the spirit Tikki… the spirit of creation." Wan Shi Tong looked taken aback.

"Imposible. The Miraculous wielders do no hail from this world. The Kawmi's are powerful and even beyond the spirits of the spirit world. You claim to have met the very essence of creation itself, but I doubt that to be true. Tikki, creator of worlds and giver of good fortune and Plagg, destroyer of worlds and giver of misfortune have not been seen in this world in centuries after they foolishly pledged themselves to forever serve the Miraculous holders of another realm. The Kwamis no longer exist in this world, yet you calm to have met Tikki and Ladybug themselves?" Wan Shi Tong asked. Wait, what?

"It's true! They didn't want to come in, because Tikki sensed the spiritual energy in this place and decided she'd better stay out. I promise, as the Avatar, that Sokka's telling the truth, and I vouch for him. We won't abuse the knowledge in your library." The owl cocked his head.

"Very well, for the sake of Tikki the spirit of creation and the sake of Raava the spirit of light, I'll let you peruse my vast collection… on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge." One by one, team Avatar presented their pieces of knowledge, Zei's tome, Katara's waterbending scroll, Aang's wanted poster, and Sokka's… knot. While Sokka went searching for Fire Nation things, Aang had a different goal in mind. Wan Shi Tong's rant about the Miraculous wielders like Rin had caught the young Avatar's attention. He began to search the library high and low on any information about Tikki or the Miraculouses. He came across some cool scrolls about lion turtles and his past lives, but found little to nothing. Finally, he spotted three books that caught his interest. One was called the _Miraculous Guardian book_ , the next was calle _The Tale of Creation and Destruction_ , the final was labeled _A Incomplete Collection of Memoirs by the Ladybugs of the Distant Past._ Aang pulled them off the self, only to find they memoir book was in that language Rin could read, the Guardian Book had funny characters that he didn't know, and _Tale of Creation and Destruction_ was written in a weird language that used picture-like characters.

"Aang!" Sokka called. Aang jumped, gathering up the Miraculous books and running towards Sokka.

"Yes… Oh…" There was an entire section of the library destroyed… more specifically, the Fire Nation section. No wonder Wan Shi Tong didn't trust humans.

"Firebenders." Aang said darkly.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation." Katara said in horror.

"That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago." Sokka said, before glancing at a parchment he held in his hands, "I need to know what happened on the darkest day." The watertribe boy noticed the knowledge seeking spirit approaching him.

"Hello, weird little fox guy." Sokka said in uncertainty.

"It seems he's trying you assist you."

"Um, sure, I guess I'll follow you." Sokka said. The team followed the fox into a large open room with a giant dail in the center of it. It was a planetarium of sorts.

"This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder! It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving." Zei explained.

"Uh, it's beautiful, but how is it helpful?" Sokka asked. Katara studied the dail in the middle.

"The dials are dates and times… Sokka, try entering the date from the parchment you took." Katara ordered.

"Shush! Not in front of the fox. He's with the owl." The fox whimpered at Sokka's words. Sokka turned to the dail and switched the date and time. They team watched in awe as the planetarium did its work.

"Wow, I've got to hand it to you Sokka, you pick the best mini-vacation for sure." Suddenly the machine stopped and all went dark.

"Hey, what happened to the sun?" Katara asked.

"You must've broken it." Aang said in disappointment.

"It's not broken! Look, the sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history! Now I get it! Something awful happened that day. I don't know what, but I know why! Firebenders lose their firebending!" Sokka said excitedly.

"That makes sense! I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge." Katara agreed.

"This is information we've got to get to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se while we are there looking for Cat Noir, after we find him, we can invade the Fire Nation and take the Fire Lord down!" Sokka said excitedly. That's when a huge shadow fell over them. The owl had heard everything.

"Mortals are so predictable, and such terrible liars." The owl growled and he grew in size, "You betrayed my trust, you intended to use this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand, if anyone is evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information."

"Plagg, the Destroying Spirit is far more destructive than firebenders, yet you openly admit to be searching for him. He is not evil, but like with this information, you intend to also use him for your own selfish purposes. Every man comes to think their war is justified. It's not. War is war. Both sides are equally to blame. Countless have come seeking battle strategies, weaknesses, or weapons in hopes to kill and utterly destroy their foes. Perhaps if Plagg the destroying spirit had not been left this world, then mankind would have less wars and the destruction that occurred would be out of necessity, not selfishness. So, for misusing my knowledge for the destruction of others, you will remain here." He attacked. Flapping his wings violently while the library began to sink under the sand. They took off running, trying to escape the library, no matter where they went, the spirit cut them off. Suddenly Sokka grabbed his shoulder.

"Aang, we need to turn back! We still don't know when the next eclipse will happen. If we leave this place, we will never get the information we need." Aang looked back at Katara, Momo, and the professor.

"Go!" Katara said. Aang followed Sokka back to the planetarium.

"Okay, we just need to check every single date before Sozin's comet arrives… after that… well…" Sokka let the statement hang in the air as he began turning the dials. The two worked, checking each date and time carefully. Finally, the sun disappeared under the moon.

"That's only a few months away." Sokka said, writing it down, "Got it, let's go!" The returned to the main room they'd entered in to find Wan Shi Tong chasing Katara. Sokka threw his boomerang at the spirit and recaught it, distracting the owl. The dashed for the rope, only to realise Professor Zei wasn't with them.

"Let's go!' Sokka yelled down at the reading professor.

"I'm not leaving, I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this in the on Earth." He closed his eyes, smiling, "I could spend eternity in here."

"Just go!" Katara yelled. They got outside quickly, just as the library sunk, they landed in the sand outside only to find an unconscious Rin tangles in ropes and a distressed Toph shaking her head in disbelief. Appa was nowhere to be seen.  
"Rin!" Katara yelled, running to the injured teen and untangling her. Tikki flew out of Rin's satchel looking worn out and insanely concerned.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked. Tikki just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Aang, Rin and Toph tried everything… there was just so much sand and Toph was panicking because the library was sinking and then the sandbenders came and… I'm sorry… Appa is gone." Aang's heart sank.

"No." He whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Prince of Destruction

Zuko was tired of being an outlaw. The other morning, Zuko and Iroh had been cornered by the rough rhinos. Luckly, the duo had managed to escape. Apparently, Iroh had once been old friends with the Rough Rhinos. Zuko didn't really care. He just wanted to stop being attacked by people from his own nation. That same night, Iroh declared that they would head to the Misty Palms Oasis, wear one of his old friends would be able to help with their current… problem.

Now, Zuko found himself inside a tavern full of mercenaries from all over the world. He glanced around warily. If these guys recognized them… more specifically... recognized his scar, they would be in serious danger.

"No one here is going to help us. These people look like filthy wanderers."

"Well, so do we. Ah, this is interesting, I think I've found my old friend." Iroh pointed at an old man who was playing Pai Sho with another man in a strangely purple kimono.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asked in annoyance. Honestly. His uncle needed properties. Once, he'd stopped Zuko's warship to look for a stupid white lotus Pai Sho tile. The man had an addiction that seriously needed addressed, especially, since they were definitely broke.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh said simply, walking up to the pair.

"May I have next game?" Iroh asked the man in purple. The man glanced over at the older man.

"Gabriel, if you would be so kind?" The older man asked. The man in purple shrugged and moved over so Iroh could play.

"The guest has the first move." The old man said. Iroh smiled, pulling out the White Lotus tile that had cause Zuko so much trouble earlier that year. He placed it in the center of the board.

"I see you favor the White Lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh said. What?

"Then let us play." The two began to move their pieces in record time, as if they had memorized the pattern. They finished, leaving a picture of a lotus in tiles.

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who those who knows her secrets. I am Yung. This is our newest member, Gabriel of the Agreste household." Okay. What!?

"What are you gasbags talking about?!" Zuko asked. He was seriously confused now. The White Lotus tile actually did something important? Seriously? That stupid little tile was actually important? Why did his uncle fail to mention this until now?"

"I always did try to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." Iroh skillfully turned the tile in his fingers and placed it back into his sleeve. Zuko went to ask more, but two men stormed up to the Pai Sho table angrily.

"You two fugitives are coming with us." The gruffer looking of the two ordered. Gabriel suddenly stood up.

"I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a bounty on your heads!" He yelled.

"I thought you said they would help!" Zuko hissed at his uncle, going for his duel blades.

"They are, just watch." Iroh said, forcing Zuko to put his hands back down gently.

"You think you are going to capture them and collect all that gold?" Yung yelled. Suddenly all eyes were on them.

"Gold?" Everyone was drawing their knives, ready to take Zuko and Iroh into custody. Seriously, how was this helping?! Zuko wanted to reach for his swords again, but Iroh fixed him with a stern look. In the next instant, all chaos broke loose. Men began fighting _each other_ for the chance to take Zuko and Iroh to the Fire Lord. Yung smiled, motioning for Zuko, Gabriel, and Iroh to follow. The exited the tavern unscathed.

"Hmm. And I thought my days of purposefully creating negative emotions were over." Gabriel chuckled, as if making an inside joke.

"You can sense even their fighting form here?" Yung asked Gabriel in surprise.

"A gift and curse, I'm afraid. In this war torn world, I have to be careful which emotions I focus on, or it could be harmful to my mental health. Luckly, Iroh has enough positivity to him to block out the greater portions of the negative emotions, but even a man as hopeful and Iroh has his grief and sorrow." Gabriel replied.

"Ah, so you are Gabriel, the spirit-friend… a Miraculous holder right? At least that's what Yung's message told me you were." Iroh said.

"Yes, I am." Gabriel replied, "Come on. We don't have much time. The members have already gathered in the back. Since I am not officially a member yet, despite Yung explaining things to me, I can't be considered one until a Grand Lotus approves. I'll stay with Zuko and keep watch. They'll be looking for you." The two strange men led Zuko and Iroh to a flowershop of all places. Yung let them in before locking the door to the shop behind them.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." Yung said kindly. Zuko was confused and annoyed. Why were they in a silly flower shop? Who even owned a flower shop at the edge of the desert? What was his uncle going on about? What was going on?

"Now that you've played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some _real_ help?" Zuko demanded. Gabriel glared over at him. Zuko shut up. Gabriel's stern glare sent chills down his spine. There was something really off about the man. Zuko didn't like this guy at all.

"Forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." Iroh said quickly. Yung nodded.

"I understand. Come." Yung brought them to a back room and promptly knocked. A little peephole opened and a man called out.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" He asked.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." His uncle replied. The door opened and Yung and Iroh went in. Zuko began to, but Gabriel stopped him.

"Members only. We can't go in." Gabriel said sternly. Zuko groaned, leaning against on of the shelves to wait.

"This is a waste of time…" Zuko muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Gabriel didn't seem to hear him.

"So you are Prince Zuko, huh? You are much younger than I imagined. A little younger than my own son. Too young to be in such a position." Gabriel said. Zuko scowled.

"I am _not_ weak." He growled.

"I didn't say you were. I said you were young. And so many negative emotions. It's sad. You seem like a boy who once held so much hope and joy. But the scarring of your past has turned your heart from righteous to uncertain. Right and wrong are a blur to you. You no longer know what is good anymore. Because of this, you fight both sides. You walk a hard path. You try to prove yourself to men who do not deserve to decide your fate. To decide whether or not you are worthy or honorable."

"You know nothing about me." Zuko growled.

"I once was like you. I lost sight of right and wrong and I just fought, until finally darkness completely consumed me. I became someone I wasn't. Then. I realized my mistake and I am working to make amends." Gabriel looked down, "But in a way, I will also never really understand you. I never understood my own son. How could I hope to understand another man's son? Especially, one who has been scorn so badly by a man who had no right to do so. I'm just as bad as your father, boy. I will warn you. I've rejected my own son and scorned him constantly because I thought it to him good. Little did I know my son was the foe all along, and I had lost myself trying to kill him. Ironic and funny, really. That my wrath would carry me so far. I didn't kill him. He doesn't know what I've done. But he will one day. I only hope he will have the heart to forgive me, but I know I don't deserve that from a man like him." Zuko peered at the man in confusion.

"Jeesh. I didn't want to hear your life story. Now shut up while those old men discuss. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Zuko grumbled.

"Hmm. If you really want that." Gabriel leaned back against a shelf, fingering the tiny purple brooch on his kimono in uncertainty. Zuko glared at him, annoyed with his fidgeting. It was distracting him from… well… nothing really, but it was annoying him.

"Could you stop messing with that thing?" He growled.

"I apologize. I was simply thinking. Mostly about my son. He's in Ba Sing Se right now. He's looking for his Lady, even now I can sense he is desperate. He is confused. He just wants to be with the one he loves the most. But she isn't in the city… not yet… She's nearby. In distress. The desert. I feel her there, but without my Guāng Papillon, I am uncertain how desperate her situation is. At the time, it seems wisest to send my butterfly to watch over my son, but if his Lady is in danger… well, I might have to recall it. I have yet to use my Transformation power since I came to the Oasis, but I think I may need to very soon."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Zuko snapped. Butterflies? Lady? The desert? Transformation? How was it possible for there to be a man more cryptic than his uncle?

"Nothing you would understand. I'll have to recall the butterfly, unfortunately. I was hoping to better pinpoint Adrien, but knowing he is in the lower ring will do enough. If his Lady perishes because of my neglectance, he will never forgive me. Excuse me, I must return to my room for a few minutes, if you do not mind." Gabriel left with that.

"Good riddance." Zuko snorted. He stood in silence, mostly thinking about how obnoxious his newest situation was. He knew Azula was crazy, but he hadn't expected her to volunteer to hunt him and his uncle down. Zuko shook his head.

Nothing had been the same since grandfather died, since mother vanished. Nothing. Azula suddenly was the best. Without mother to correct Ozai and remind him that Zuko was his son too, Zuko became an outlet of Ozai fury. Constantly being told that he was worthless and would never deserve the throne he was supposed to one day inhabit. Constantly reminded that he was always the second best. Constantly mocked and told that he would never amount to anything. The war would kill him before he had the chance to fight in it, just like with his cousin. Azula would be Fire Lord and he would be forgotten. A mere name in the history books. He was nothing in his father's eyes. On day, he had enough. He told himself he'd prove his worth. He trained constantly. And if he wasn't as good at firebending as Azula? He would be better at other things. He took up sword play. Learned knives. Practiced every single day. He got good at fighting. Better at surviving. One of the most accomplished dual sword wielders at only thirteen.

Of course, in Ozai's eyes, learning the swords and knives wasn't enough. He had to be a good firebender. No, he had to be the best. The Fire Lord was expected to be the best, and as Ozai's heir, he had to be the best. So then he trained at that, but was never good enough. Never strong enough. He couldn't do anything to earn his father's love. Azula always deserved it more than he did. He gave up on beating Azula at firebending eventually. He decided he would learn how to be a good leader instead. That was his fatal mistake. He had begged to be at the war meeting that ruined his life. Only he knew he couldn't let all of those soldiers die. A good leader wouldn't. So he spoke. He stood. He fought. He held strong. But then, when seeing his father… a man who he had yet to earn love from… he froze. He knew he wasn't good enough. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't worthy of facing the Fire Lord. He was unworthy of his love. He couldn't firebend well enough. He knew it. In an instant, he'd already lost the fight. He surrendered. Begging for his father's love. For his forgiveness. His own fault. He was too weak.

Now, the Fire Nation knew it too. Everyone knew it. Because he was weak, he got burned. He deserved to be burned. But if he got the Avatar… then he would be strong. Stronger than Azula. Stronger than his father. He would be worthy to be called Ozai's son. He would triumph, and the world would love him once more. Until then… he had to keep his weakness hidden and hope no one saw it. He would keep pushing everyone away, or they would get close and know how unworthy and unhonorable he really was. Only uncle was aloud to see. After all, uncle loved him despite the weakness. He wished his father did too, but that wasn't how the world worked. Nothing was free. Everything was earned. Iroh was just the exception.

"I'm sorry that you feel love is something you earn." Zuko jumped. Gabriel had returned from whatever he'd been doing, Zuko had been to lost in thoughts to notice. He had a concerned look on his face, but his expression was still cold and difficult to truly read.

"Tell me, Zuko… do you think my son also believes love must be earned as you do? I hope not… but I am afraid he might. It's my own fault I suppose. I only hope his Lady won't reject him… or things will be worse. Zuko, I warn you now, if you continue blaming yourself for your father's poor and cruel behavior, you will lose yourself. You did nothing to deserve any of this. You are a boy. A boy who shouldn't have to worry about this… war. You shouldn't have to earn your father's love. A father's love should be unconditional. He should protect you and prepare you for the world. If your father doesn't love or protect you, then I suppose you've been calling the wrong man your father." Gabriel said, not even waiting for Zuko to speak. Zuko stared at the man with wide eyes. How had he known the exact things he'd been thinking through? He showed no indications of it. He didn't even know this man. Before Zuko could ask, the door opened and Iroh came out.

"What's going on, is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked.

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se." Iroh said, smiling over at Gabriel.

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more." That made sense… wait three?!

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through the city."

"I have the passports," Gabriel said, "But those men are still outside looking for them."

"Wait a second… who's the third person!? I thought Uncle and I were the only ones…"

"Gabriel is coming with us." Iroh explained, "He has been assigned to establish the communications in Ba Sing Se. He has… special talents that would make this job very easy for him. Don't worry about it. Now, can you fit into this flower pot?"

"What?!"


	23. Chapter 23

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three. The Threat.

This was the fourth time that week that he'd searched the city. The city was huge. He had managed to save money to purchase a map of the city. He'd begun to strategically make routes around the city, using his staff to see whether or not Ladybug was transformed and near him. He knew it was an imperfect system, considering Ladybug might not plan on transforming at all in that world, but it was all he had. He planned on doing several sweeps of the city. He would dedicate about three months to searching for her there. If he didn't find her, he planned on leaving the big city and using the remainder of his time scavenging the world to find her.

He climbed out his window after locking his door, getting onto his rooftop and taking off toward the section he planned on searching that night, but not before he checked the area for any signs of the wanted posters. Taking down the posters every other night in the lower and middle ring was tedious and took up a lot of his searching time. Once he did get them down, he would stash them in an alleyway, search the area he designated for the night a second time, before returning to the alley where he hid the posters and using cataclysm on them. Then he would return to the bakery, feed Plagg and get some sleep before working early the next morning. He had divided the city into twelve different sections, four per each ring. The lower rings were the hardest, largest, and most tedious to search, but he searched them. He didn't remove the posters from the outer ring because he wasn't going to put that much effort into a ring of the city that he only would ever need to visit in Cat Noir form.

Plagg complained nightly on the lack of camembert and the excessive amount of work Adrien did every night before bed. Adrien insisted it was necessary. The bakers had gotten used to him going to bed immediately after dinner, though they had found it odd at first. They never bothered him when he was supposedly sleeping. He spent the time in between work and dinner hanging out with little Jeng and talking about whatever book her mother had her reading that day. Just like that, Adrien fell into a simple, yet exhausting routine: wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, Jeng, dinner, patrol, sleep. He would also have to stop and save random people from muggers and crooks… mostly in the lower ring. The problem was, people had begun to notice him randomly saving people. The people of the lower ring constantly spoke of the 'Mysterious Cat Spirit.' Adrien knew that would come back to bite him. The Dai Li were sure to notice and start searching the lower ring to find him.

He scampered across a rooftop, coming to the fourth section of the lower ring after collecting all of the posters he could find. He shoved the papers into his hiding spot and prepared to begin the actual search of that section.

"Hello, Chaton." A familiar voice said. Adrien turned around in alarm. Long Feng stood behind him, watching Adrien from the shadows. Adrien grabbed his staff, preparing to attack or flee depending on the situation.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I'm happy to know your ankle is doing better." Long Feng noted, "I was somewhat offended when you took off last time. I was puzzled on how you did so… but the rumors of the mysterious Cat Noir appearing in the middle ring with a flash of light and the stories of the Cat Spirit protecting the lower ring… well… I've put some pieces together. To be honest, you please me, Chaton. The refugees need a hero. They've lost hope. Having a little bit of hope in the form of a spirit helps. But you are still not under my control, and therefore, a dangerous and unpredictable piece in my game. You are untrustworthy and could turn on me at anytime. I cannot allow that."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Long Feng. I promise. I just want to be left alone."

"Then tell me, boy, why have you come out dressed as a feline night after night?" Long Feng snarled, "And why did you run away from my offer? If you hadn't resisted and had simply come willingly, I would be more inclined to believe you. In the upper ring, you could have lived peacefully without my interference. You could have protected the refugees and not be stuck in this ring. You could have changed lives."

"I already told you. I don't want to be someone else's mascot. I want to help people my way and make a name for myself… not for someone else. I'm tired of people controlling my life. What you offered was no different. If I denied your offer, then I denied it. Threatening those people and practically kidnapping me is just rude. I wasn't planning on holding a grudge on you for a little bit of persistence. I actually admire a man with dedication, but trying to bring other people into it was crossing a line. That's why I've been avoiding your agents. Not out of stubbornness or rebellion, but because I simply don't feel comfortable working with a man you feels justified in threatening people. Since I left, I have done nothing that would remotely defy you other than remove these silly posters you've put up everywhere with my face on it." Adrien defended. Long Feng frowned.

"You really don't get it, boy. Your very existence outside of my control is defying me. You are an enigma, an anomaly. You are that one variable I can't figure out. A boy who seems to possess the powers of a spirit. A rarity I simply cannot afford to let slip through my fingers." Long Feng said. He made a motion with his hands and several Dai Li appeared around Adrien. Before he could react, two stones slammed onto his wrists, pinning him to the wall. Long Feng approached the struggling teen.

"So, Chaton, I, being a patient man, have decided to give you a final chance, and I'll give you a few days to consider it. You will come to the upper ring and to the King's palace in three days time and come work for me, if you fail to show up, I will search the entirety of this city for you and arrest you for disrupting the peace. As a way to make you reform, I will send you to Lake Laogai. The place does wonders for the King's attendants." Adrien's eyes widened in fear. He knew the term laogai was a Chinese abbreviation for the term Láodòng Gǎizào. It translated to 'Reform through labor.' Adrien really didn't like how that sounded.

He really wished Ladybug were there. She'd know how to handle this guy so he left them alone. She was good at handling media. Always had been. Adrien was… bad with people to be put bluntly. As Adrien, some considered him a little too nice and clueless. As Cat, he was a bit too over the top and random. He personally blamed his fourteen years of isolation from the rest of the world for his social troubles. In this situation, neither being nice nor random would do him much good. There was no way he could go work for a guy who threatened to reform him through labor. On the other hand, they hand managed to corner him in the ring he'd started to call home with no effort at all. No matter how much he objected, insulted, or tried to reason with the mad man, the guy wouldn't leave him alone. Apparently, having destructive powers was far more dangerous than having the power to launch rocks at people. Seriously, compared to the powers the people in this world had, his cataclysm was nothing. Yet he still obviously threatened Long Feng enough for the man to constantly be pursuing him. If Ladybug had been there, she could have gotten him off their back easy, but she wasn't. Now he stood there wondering, what would Ladybug do?

"Look, sir, I don't think I can work for you even if I wanted to. See, I have to return to my father on the winter solstice, no exceptions. I can't stay in the city long enough to do any real good. I'm just here looking for my friend. I promise. I am not here to cause trouble." Adrien calmly tried to explain. Long Feng frowned.

"You seem to think you have a choice in all of this. The truth of the matter is, you are a danger, whether you are inside the walls or outside. If the enemy gets their hands on you, the results will be far worse than my men using you to save the world."

"Oh, so now we are saving the world? From what, exactly? Where are the refugees coming from? What exactly make a man like you the good guy in all of this? And who's to say I'd take 'the enemy's side' over yours anyways? From where I stand, you are the bad guy. You keep on messing with a teen who has repeatedly said he wanted to be left alone to the point where I'm just ticked, you've threatened people, you are making up lies about crimes I didn't commit and posting wanted posters all over the city for me, and you are threatening to reform me through labor when I've literally done nothing wrong. If the enemy is just as bad as you or worse, then I plan on remaining neutral." Long Feng froze, staring at Adrien like he'd said something shocking.

"...you don't know about… you don't know where the refugees come from… you don't know… ha! You know nothing! This is better than I originally thought. Chaton, if you leave these walls, you will find yourself in for a real shock. You will suddenly know why I am so desperate for your help. But I won't say why. It's better to have someone open minded when sending them to the lake. You being completely in the dark about what's going on is as open minded as it gets. Once more, I tell you, you are a true rarity. I had thought since you were born outside the city that you would know, but I was obviously wrong."

"Know about what? What is going on outside these walls? Where are the refugees from? Who exactly are you guys fighting and why do you think you need me so badly?" Adrien demanded. Long Feng just chuckled lowly, shaking his head in a chastising manner.

"Oh, Chaton, you know nothing. It makes me laugh to think you honestly believe that I am the bad guy. No, Chaton, I am not the villain. I am the man protecting this city from the horrors outside of those walls. If you think I am the villain in all of this, you will hate the rest of the world. Without me, this city would fall to the enemy. Without me, panic and fear would run amuck. I keep things safe. I keep this world from falling apart. You don't want to cross me, because I am the only hero this world has left. The only one who does what is necessary to keep this world safe. I doubt you would do what was necessary. Not on your own. You are still a boy after all, but that doesn't matter. I can easily fix that. If you really wish to know what goes on outside those walls, you can try and check for yourself, but my Dai Li will arrest you the minute you try to leave the outermost wall. Or, you can simply ask me, but in trade you'll have to vow to work for me."

"Why even pretend you are giving me a choice? Either I come to you out of my own free will or you'll track me down and make me work for you anyways. Either way, I don't have a say in the matter. You might as well bring me in now." Adrien grumbled. Long Feng shook his head.

"Chaton, honestly, I would prefer you to come out of your own accord. A boy as smart and passionate as you? You wouldn't act the same after Lake Laogai. Sure, you would be much more loyal and obedient, but you right now have flaws. People like to see a person who they can relate to. A person who seems human. I, being the head of the Dai Li, cannot afford such a luxury. One flaw and the world falls apart. You, on the other hand, are not only a boy, but also a powerful and intelligent being who still holds a certain fire inside him. People like that. If I set you to Lake Laogai, you would lose a lot of that. You would still be useful, but people you not care for you as much. But what do you know? You're still a boy. You don't understand the decisions I have to make for this city. Not yet. Three days… or I'll force this on you. I don't want to, and I am trying to be patient about it. Three days should be enough time to quit any job you may have in this ring, pack your belongings and transfer into the upper ring." Long Feng made a motion with his hands and the stone binds keeping him there fell off. He picked up his fallen staff before rubbing his wrists.

"Three days, Chaton, or else." With that, Long Feng and his agents left. Adrien left out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"What a creep." He grumbled, "Him and his stupid agents. I bet alone he wouldn't be strong enough to push me around like that. He's just another coward. Just as bad as Hawkmoth. All that talk about how he's saving the world and the only reason the walls are still up. Well I don't buy it. I might not know what is going on outside the city, but I know what a hero is. A hero doesn't act like that. He doesn't corner kids and he doesn't hide behind a bunch of stronger men and order them around. A hero is a leader or even just an ordinary person who does a simple acts of kindness. It doesn't even have to be for the greater good. It can be something small. There is nothing kind or remotely respectable about him. I don't see why people follow him. Even without my powers, I'd still do my best to help people. Without his agents, he'd be nothing. And all that talk about trying to get me to come for answers about what's outside the walls? Well, joke is on him. Curiosity will not kill this cat!" Adrien grumbled.

He was beyond happy Long Feng didn't realize the source of his powers was the ring on his finger. If the man knew that, something told Adrien he wouldn't live through the night before Log Feng and his men tracked him down to steal it. Since he obviously didn't, Adrien would have to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't figure it out. Plagg was going to have to be much more careful and hide a lot more. He would need to disguise his hair better in civilian for and probably have to transform somewhere not near the bakery or the bakers apartment. He was going to have to be a lot more careful about his nightly patrols. He would have to do some patrols later than others to through the Dai Li off on when he came out. In all, Adrien knew he wasn't going to give in. Not this time. This time he wasn't fighting his father for school or Hawkmoth for a ring. No. This was him fighting for his freedom… and a chance to at least see a glimpse of his Lady one more time. That was a battle he would not lose.

* * *

 **Yeah... so Adrien has no idea there is a war going on outside the city... In the Avatar show, Long Feng takes a lot of precautions to insure people didn't talk about the war inside the city wall to maintain 'culture' or something ridiculous like that. He mostly** **did this to keep the Earth King from finding out, but it is shown that even people in the lower rings talking openly about seemed to threat Long Feng with Jet. Adrien really has no way of knowing about the war and everyone had always assumed he knew already, so they didn't feel the need to explain the refugees. I felt like I needed to explain that, since this chapter was in Adrien's point of view so I never said that simply, 'Adrien doesn't know about the war.' in this chapter because Adrien wouldn't think that. I hope that clears things up. Anyways! Review and give constructive criticism!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four. The Desert.

Rin was not doing well. Toph, being almost completely blind in the constantly shifting sand, had not seen exactly what had happened to the Miraculous wielder. The sandbenders had been fast. Rin barely had time to say 'Spots' before she had let out a cry and fell silent. Guessing from what Toph had heard, the sandbenders had noticed her preparing to attack and had decided to knock her out before she had time to do anything. Toph, being busy holding the stupid library up, was no threat to the sandbenders. Rin had been. Aang began to yell at her, loudly for letting Appa get taken and allowing Rin to get hurt. As much as she _did_ blame herself for what had happened, she couldn't have changed anything. If she had dropped the library, Rin would not only be hurt and Appa gone, but they would have all died. Katara, for once, agreed with her. Aang, angry and irrational, left to look for the long gone sky bison anyways. Katara watched him go before sighing.

"We better start walking. We're the only one people who know about the solar eclipse. We have got to get Rin and that information to Ba Sing Se." Katara said, immediately taking charge. For once, Toph decided to let her. This desert was to shifty and fuzzy for her to actually get a good look at. A normal seeing person was far better suited to lead them out.

"You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asked from the left of her. Katara grunted.

"Not now Sokka, help me with Rin…" Katara grumbled. Toph heard shifting as Katara attempted to wake the unconscious girl.

"Hmm? Mama? My head hurts…" Rin grumbled. Seriously, what was with Rin automatically assuming her mom was waking her up? Apparently she'd been close to her parents, because she was always talking about her mama or papa.

"Come on Rin. I know your head hurts but you've got to stay awake. For Cat Noir and Adrien's sake." And who the heck was Adrien?

"Adrien..?" She muttered.

"Yes, Rin, Adrien. Now, get up." There was more shuffling as Katara helped Rin up.

"She seems to have a pretty severe concussion. I'd use my bending on it, but we only have some much water and we are stranded in the desert. We need to get her out of the desert before we can do anything." Katara said, "We need to go now." Toph felt Katara grab her hand and begin to lead her off towards who knows where. Toph was seriously starting to hate sand, which shifted too much for her to actually sense vibrations on. Now she was being led by Katara like a helpless blind child, and she was not helpless. The all walked in silence for a few hours. Toph heard no signs of Aang coming back. Her lips were getting dry, and they hadn't even been in the desert for an entire day. She ran into Sokka a few times, irritating the watertribe boy.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together" Katara encouraged.

"If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be the problem." Sokka groaned.

"Alya, I'm thirsty. I need water, and my head really hurts." Rin complained. For some reason Rin had begun calling Katara, Alya, calling Sokka, Cat, and calling, her Alix. She had no idea why she'd been calling them that, but it was weird. Katara theorized that those were some of her friends back in Paris, and the team just reminded her of them.

"Okay, but we've got try to conserve it." Katara replied. Toph heard Katara bending and opened her mouth. Water hit it like sweet, sweet rain.

"We're drinking you bending water? You used this on the swamp guy!" Huh. Explains the taste.

"It does taste swampy." Toph said. Not that she cared. Water was water. If it helped them survive, she was fine with drinking it.

"I'm sorry, it's all we have." Katara said.

"Not anymore! Look!" Toph spun around towards where she'd heard Sokka. He saw water? Where?

"Toph, calm down. It's just a cactus." Tikki said helpfully. The little Kwami had settled on Toph's shoulder and was describe in full detail the scene unfolding in front of her. Sokka and Katara argued on whether or not to drink the water inside the cactus. Suddenly Katara pushed Toph back a little as Sokka irrationally offered some to her and his sister.

What Toph heard next was one she decided she would forever hold as blackmail against the water tribes man.

"Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest." Sokka said in a goofy voice.

"Okay, I think you've had enough."

"Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked. Toph wasn't sure what the heck happened to Sokka, but hearing Katara pour out the cactus juice made her suddenly very thirsty again.

"Can I get some of that cactus?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Aang." Katara replied.

"How'd we get out in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked.

"No, it's not the ocean, Cat, it's the desert, get it straight, now we have to hurry, the Akuma's going to catch us if we don't escape the desert." Rin replied.

"No, you're a cat." Sokka replied. Toph was officially confused now. Sokka sounded like he was crazy, and Rin sounded like she was stuck in memory lane because of her concussion. Poor Katara. Welp. Better her than Toph she supposed, though she would have to probably thank the waterbender once they got out of the desert… probably. They kept walking.

"Hey what's that?" Katara suddenly asked.

"What? What is what?" Toph asked frantically.

"It's just a giant dust cloud, Toph, don't worry about it." Tikki assured her. She hated not being able to 'see'.

"It's a giant mushroom!" Sokka said, "Maybe it's friendly!"

"No, it's not friendly, Cat! That's the Akuma coming!" Rin growled, "We need to move, now. No more breaks, we need to conserve water, come on!" She heard Sokka yelp. According to Tikki, Rin had pushed away from Katara and was now leading Sokka by the arm further ahead. The world had gone mad, and Toph wasn't able to watch in pleasure. Great...

They continued walking, trying to keep up with the frantic Rin who was still completely convinced they were being chased by something called an Akuma. The temperature in the desert was slowly dropping. Toph guessed the sun was setting. She then heard something land in front of them and then heard Katara and Aang talking lowly. At least twinkle toes had come back. Now they could get out of there and…

"Come on Aang! We can do this if we work together right Toph?" And… Katara was giving Aang a pep talk. They were pretty much doomed.

"As far as I can feel, we are trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I've got nothing." Toph said.

"Sokka? Any ideas on how to find Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Sokka asked.

"No! Cat! We have to keep moving. Alya, Nino, and Alix are in danger here. The birds can wait! Now get out of the sand! I don't care if my head hurts and I feel dizzy and nauseous, we have to keep moving! We promised to keep the Miraculouses safe from Hawkmoth. He will win if we stay here! You know that!"

"Sure thing Lady Rin!" Sokka said, "Let's go!"

"Ugh! We're are getting out of this desert, and we are doing it together! Aang, get up! Everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to do this." She felt Aang grab her hand firmly. Sokka got her other hand. They kept on walking, but this time in silence and without interruption. The air grew colder and colder until Toph was more than certain nighttime had finally reached them. Even so, Katara made them all march on. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking in the cold desert night, Katara stopped.

"I think we should stop for the night." Katara said. Everyone collapsed.

"Alya… I'm really thirsty and my head still hurts. I think we lost them, but I don't know if I can keep up anymore." Rin said softly. Toph turned towards Rin in concern. She sounded really sick. Toph knew that the confusion, nausea, and dizziness was just a side effect of the concussion, but it was probably not the best idea to have her trek across the hot desert with the head injury. It was probably still unsafe for her to go to sleep until they double checked her injury. Once more, Toph felt guilty that she hadn't been able to stop the sandbenders. This was partially her fault after all. Of course, she would never tell them she felt that way. She was no wimp.

"We can all have some water, but this is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." Katara said. She began to pull water out of her flask when Toph heard the sounds of Momo leaping and a terrible splash.

"No! Momo! You've killed us all!" Sokka yelled.

"No he hasn't, Cat. Ayla can bend water." Rin grumbled. Huh… aside from the names, Rin had actually said something reasonable. Maybe Rin was coming out of the confusion part. Katara shuffled a little as she handed the flask around for everyone to drink out of.

"Sokka, let me see the things you and Aang got from the library." Katara asked. Sokka sat up suddenly.

"What! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?!" Sokka cried, "It was you! You ratted me out!" Toph wasn't sure who Sokka was pointing at, but she smiled in amusement at Sokka's reaction.

"Sokka, I was there."

"It doesn't matter. None of those can tell us were Appa is."

"No, but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day. Just try and get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours."

"Wait! What are these!?" Rin asked. Toph heard the shuffling of paper.

"I found that in the library. Can't read it though, but it's useless to us here." Aang muttered.

"No way! I thought Gabriel Agreste was the only one with a copy of the Miraculous book! You have one too Nino? You aren't Hawkmoth, are you? No. You can't be. You got turned into the Bubbler. But these other two? They are the memoirs of many Ladybug's before me, as translated by Joan of Arc herself! The other one is in egyptian! They could help us escape this desert! They have lots of secrets about my powers and how to use them written in here. Master Fu has been teaching me how to read the Miraculous book. I bet I could figure out a way out with these. I already have the Magicaroons. All I need to do is figure out the right one. Why didn't someone tell me we had this earlier?" They all stared at her in surprise.

"Seriously?" Katara asked.

"Of course! I've used this to learn how to breathe underwater and travel quickly over ice. It's all a matter of using the right power up! Of course, it may take a few hours to translate, but I can do it!" Rin said happily.

"Are you sure you should be reading a book when you have a concussion?" Toph asked. Rin went silent. It was obvious she hadn't considered that.

"Couldn't Tikki read it?" Aang asked.

"No. Tikki isn't allowed to lean the magic behind the power ups. If the wrong person got ahold of my Miraculous and Tikki, they could force her to tell them how to make Tikki's powers stronger, then use them for the wrong reasons. Tikki can't read this." Rin explained.

"So… the book is useless until you get better." Aang summed up.

"...Sorry…" Rin said softly, "I was so certain… I'm sorry Nino… er… Aang."

"Why do you keep calling us the wrong names anyways?" Toph blurted. Rin sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just… having trouble focusing… and you remind me of my friends in Paris. Cat, Ayla, Nino, and Alix. I'm trying. I really am. I just hope Hawkmoth doesn't find us before we can escape." She said sadly.

"Hawkmoth isn't here, Rin. That was in Paris. This isn't Paris." Katara assured Rin.

"Maybe… but I always have this feeling he's out there… watching." Rin shivered. The team sat in silence after that. Like Katara had recommended, Toph got a little sleep in. Closing her eyes to even more darkness than when she'd had them open. Eventually, while it was still cold from the night, Katara and Aang got water from a cloud (Which apparently looked like Appa) and resupplied on water while she'd been 'dreaming.'

"We are going to try and keep moving, Toph. I think I've figured out a general direction. Rin had a fever, but it's died down in the last few hours, so we can go… though Sokka has yet to recover from the cactus incident. Toph growled incoherently, but got up anyways. Apparently Rin had been recovering slowly from the head injury thing, only to have gotten heat stroke at some point, but getting cool again and drinking some water had helped. Seriously, for a girl who has apparently fought anything and everything and won, Rin was not cut out for surviving in a serario like the one they were in. Toph hadn't realised how much Rin had come to rely on her Miraculous, which explained why she'd been asking everyone in the group for fighting lessons only a few days prior. Suddenly Toph tripped on something… a boat? And face planted in the sand.

"Ow! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going, and what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?!" She growled loudly.

"A boat?" Katara asked.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Toph complained. There was the sound of Aang airbending.

"It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use! And look! It's got a kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

"Yay!' Rin said excitedly, "You hear that Nino, er, Aang. We are going to make it!" Aang only grumbled under his breath before climbing onto the boat with everyone and bending. They headed toward the compass for a little bit before Katara noticed something.

"The compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." She said in a worried tone.

"Compasses are magnetic. Is there anything metal interfering with the direction the compass is pointing?" Rin asked.

"No… I don't oh! Look!" Smooth Katara. Real smooth, "That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert!" Toph perked up at rock. She was a simple girl who loved simple things. Rocks, dirt, and mud. Sandy deserts? No thank you.

"A rock? Yes! Lets go!"

"Maybe we can find some water there." Katara cheered.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders." Aang growled.

"Aang, you need to get ahold of your emotions, or Hawkmoth will Akumatize you." Rin scolded.

"I don't even know what that means Rin!" Aang snapped. Rin went silent. They landed on the rock… thing… and Toph could finally 'see' everything again. She was so happy, she made a earth angel, which Rin giggled at.

"Oh," Sokka moaned, "I think my head is starting to clear out from the cactus juice. And look!" He paused, before gagging and spitting out whatever it was he'd eaten off the wall, "This tastes like rotten penguin meat! Aww… I feel… woozy."

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Katara roared.

"I have a natural curiosity." Toph would have laughed, but she felt something odd about the cave. It felt more like a labyrinth. Complex and carved.

"I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something."

"Yeah…" Aang agreed, "Look at the shape."

"There's something buzzing in there. Something that's coming for us!"

"Tikki! Spots on!" Rin yelled, tackling Toph before moaning and rubbing her head. Toph immediately started to shoot rocks at the wasps in the air, nearly crushing Sokka in the process due to not actually seeing in the air.

"We've gotta get out of here! I'm completely out of water to bend and Rin shouldn't be fighting with a concussion!" Suddenly there was a gasp. To Toph's surprise, she felt a person land next to her. The person was a man dressed in odd clothes, he was much taller than her and wore a full face mask of sorts.

"An Akuma!" Rin cried. She charged the man, yo-yo ready.

"Ladybug wait! I'm here to help!" The man said, raising his arms in surrender, "I wouldn't have driven away those pests if I wasn't! Hawkmoth said you were in danger and that it was crucial you reunited with Cat Noir! I agreed to help him! I'm Protector."

"Likely story! Hawkmoth is probably overjoyed Cat and I are separated! It makes it easier for him to capture our Miraculous! But he won't win! I made a promise to protect my Miraculous, and I sure plan on keeping that promise!" Ladybug yelled. Protector grunted, grabbing the not quite clear headed Rin and pressing his palm on her forehead. Toph sensed all of Rin's injuries vanish. Protector let go as Rin stumbled back in surprise.

"Y-you helped me?" She whispered.

"Hawkmoth sends his regrets, and would like to confirm Cat Noir is in fact in Ba Sing Se. The bison is on it's way there too. But both are in grave danger. Cat Noir is in hiding. An evil man is after him. The bison is going to be sold and brought to that same man. If Cat Noir is captured by that man, both you and Hawkmoth will be in terrible danger. Cat knows the secrets of the Miraculous. He knows how they work and how to power the up. Cat is a skilled hider, but he is also blond in a world were that doesn't exist, which means he can only hide for so long before someone notices. He is out number and out matched. Especially alone. He knows it too. The only reason he stays there is because he thinks he can find you there. He is also still injured in his civilian form. If he has to detransform, he won't be able to run away. You have to get to Ba Sing Se, and fast. He is running out of time." Protector warned.

"Ah, so that's why your are helping me. You don't want someone else to get his Miraculous before you do. Cat will fight you, this man might not care if you tear up Ba Sing Se like Cat does."

"This man wants to use the Miraculous to kill his enemies, Ladybug. Hawkmoth has never killed. That wasn't his goal. He wanted to do good once too. He never imagined a man more capable of misusing a miraculous than him could exist. But there are three people out there who would jump at the chance to use your powers. Azula, Ozai, and Long Feng. No one must know the Miraculous is the source of your powers. These kids knowing is dangerous as it is. Make the world believe the spirits blessed you. They don't know you actually have physical object that allows you to use a spirit's powers without hurting yourself. They don't know a human, with the exception of the Avatar, can't have spirit powers without a physical connection. If they did, they would be a lot more dangerous and aggressive towards you than Hawkmoth ever was. It is vital that you understand this." Rin relaxed.

"Fine. That's not bad advice anyways. Now what exactly was your master's plan for getting the team out of the desert?" She grumbled.

"Sandbenders are coming this direction. They are looking for the missing glider. Get a ride from them. They are actually from my clan. I led them here to help bring you back to the Oasis. Get to Ba Sing Se, as fast as you possibly can." Protector said before collapsing as his clothes returned to the normal clothing for sandbenders. Rin caught him. Team Avatar stared at the sandbender in terror.

"Hawkmoth is here." Rin said softly.

"Ugh. What happened?" The sandbender moaned.

"You were Akumatized. Tell me, what were you angry about? Maybe I can help?"

"Angry? I wasn't upset about anything. I was just getting my glider ready to go out into the desert when a purple butterfly landed next to me and I heard a voice in my head."

"He… Akumatized you without using negative emotions? How?" Rin said in surprise. Before the bender could reply a bunch of sandbenders arrived with sailers.

"What are we doing in our land with a sandbender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe." The leader grunted.

"Sha-Mo! Wait! The people aren't bad. I don't know how I know, but I woke up here and this firebender girl helped me."

"Woah… I'm not Fire Nation, this is just a costume. I'm supposed to be a Ladybug." Rin objected, "And we found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We are traveling with the Avatar and looking for our flying bison. He was stolen while we were out in the desert and we need to get to Ba Sing Se, it's urgent." One of the sandbenders stepped forwards.

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride on a stolen sandbender in Fire Nation clothes?"

"Quiet Gashuin, no one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality." Gashuin wilted at his father's words.

"Sorry father." Toph gasped. She knew the boy's voice. He was the one who stole Appa.

"I recognize the son's voice. He's the one who hurt Rin and stole Appa!"

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice." Toph said with certainty.

"You stole Appa!" Aang roared, "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"They're lying! They're lying! They are the thieves!" Toph heard Aang airbending and a loud crash.

"Tell me where he is right now!" Sha-Mo turned to his son.

"What did you do?!" He cried.

"It wasn't me!" Gashuin lied.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph continued.

"You muzzled Appa!?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it belong to the Avatar!" Gashuin said with a whimper.

"Tell me were Appa is!" Aang roared in a thousand voices. He was no longer touching the ground, so Toph couldn't sense him. He sounded like he was everywhere.

"I traded him to some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out the desert! We'll help however we can!" Aang didn't reply. The winds were blowing hard now.

"Just get out of here! Run!" Sokka yelled. Toph didn't have to be told twice. Moments later the winds died. She felt Aang embracing Katara. All she could hear was the soft sobs of an Avatar who'd lost everything he had left of his people.

* * *

 **This chapter was borderline fun and tedious to write at the same time. Sokka is _so_ funny in this episode, despite the seriousness of the situation they are in. Also, it was interesting to try any reframe from using sight to describe events that were happening. Though I do feel pretty bad for Aang. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter. Review and critique. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Ferry.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to my greatest military disgrace… as a tourist!" Iroh said happily. Gabriel smiled faintly. He used to loving making jokes and puns with Emilie. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a sense of humor. Iroh made jokes an older and more sophisticated man such as himself would find humorous. This one included. Zuko, however, was more immune to jokes than Gabriel was.

"Look around! We aren't tourists. We're refugees. Ugh! I'm sick of rotten food, sleeping in the dirt… I'm tired of living like this." Zuko grumbled. Hey, he wasn't the only one. Gabriel used to be the richest man in Paris and now he was with two exiled princes and smuggling himself as a war refugee into a massive city were he'd be completely broke. Suddenly, Gabriel felt a presence close by.

 _A freedom fighter, a mere boy who had strayed from the noble path, relying on his friends to bring him to a city of secrets._

"Aren't we all?" A boy in missmatched battle clothes with wild black hair, a tan complexion, mischievous brown eyes, and a sly smile approached them. In his mouth was a strand of wheat that he chewed on, "My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters. Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hey." Smellerbee said. She was a young woman dressed in men's clothes with war paint on her face. Her hair was cut short like a boy's too. If fact, he would've mistaken her for a young man. Longshot was a quiet teen much older than Smellerbee, but obviously younger than Jet. He wore a blue gi with a red, but torn cloak over it. He had on a huge conical hat and a stern face that seemed to speak louder than words. A bow and quiver of arrows were slung to his back. He simply nodded at the mention of his name.

"Hello." Zuko grunted.

"Here is the deal. I hear the captain is eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Gabriel sat up in alarm. Where these kids suggesting what he thought they were suggesting?

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

"The fat happy kind." Jet said, "You want to help us liberate some food?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. They wanted Zuko to steal for them. Zuko stared down at the bowl, glancing over at his uncle uncertainty before throwing it over the railing of the ferry.

"I'm in." Zuko grumbled. He hooked his sword sheath back onto his belt before making sure it was secure and throwing it on. He glanced once more at his uncle before following after the threesome. Gabriel noted that Iroh made no motion to stop his nephew from robbing the captain, so he assumed Zuko was ethier right in his choice, Iroh was really hungry, or Iroh seriously doubted Zuko would get caught and didn't want to scold his nephew on it.

"Now that my nephew is gone, is it okay if I meet your spirit friend?" Iroh asked carefully, glancing around the ferry to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Certainly, but is there are reason you don't want your nephew to know about Nooroo right now?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sure you've sensed it. Zuko is coming to a very critical moment in his life were he doesn't truly fight for one side. All his childhood, he was taught that the Fire Nation was the good guy. Coming into the real world has been… difficult for him to process, to be honest. He knows that this war has only caused apin for both sides. He doesn't know what to do with that information quite yet. He could still end up on my brother's side. He has convinced himself that Ozai can somehow give him everything he's lost. He thinks he lost his honor that day he was burned. This is not true. Zuko doesn't grasp this concept though. Ozai has been horrible to him. In a way, Ozai was clever in making Zuko believe he owes his father a debt. It insures his loyalty. But I know, one day, Zuko will figure out the truth. It will take time. He might not even realise it on the day he finally captures Avatar Aang and brings him to Ozai. But he will figure out soon enough, that a father must love his son. And what Oazi did to him was wrong and Zuko's humility that day was the most honorable thing in all of Fire Nation history." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

"Iroh, you are a very wise man. I… I need advice." Iroh leaned back as Gabriel let Nooroo out. The Kwami was very excited to met Iroh, but even though Iroh was delighted to meet the Kwami, the old man didn't lose focus on Gabriel's request.

"I don't know everything, Gabriel, but I will offer my advice." Gabriel looked away in shame.

"My son is like me. A Miraculous wielder. He is the wielder of bad luck and destruction."

"Do you fear he has gone down the wrong path?" Iroh asked in concern. Gabriel shook his head.

"No. He follows the path of a welder correctly. His power is used to destroy evil and protect good. That isn't the problem… My wife… Emilie, left our family many years back. It was my fault. She was to become the Peafowl wielder. But I didn't know her Miraculous was broken. When I found out, I realised it hurt her to even us it, but still she used it to help people. I tried to stop her. I vowed that I would fix the Miraculous, somehow, and save her… but she didn't listen. She said that I wasn't a man of action. I was to afraid to use my own Miraculous to help people because I saw what hers had done to her. Then one day… she…" Gabriel shook his head. Iroh placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder kindly.

"...I… I knew that day that I could have done something. If I had used mine instead, she wouldn't have ever had to use hers. So, I began to research the jewels, and I discovered a way to save her and restore the Miraculous… but for a price. All one had to do was capture the Miraculous of Creation and Good Luck and the Miraculous of Destruction and Bad Luck. If one combined their powers, one would be granted a single wish. I was planning to wish that I took her place. The problem was, the two miraculouses had been inactive for centuries. The only way to draw them out was for the Guardian of the Miraculouses to choose two new heroes to wield them, but he wouldn't do that unless there was a threat. So, I became that threat. It started small. I would attack every few weeks and draw the heroes out. I would try and trick them and lure them into giving the jewels up. Sadly, one battle after another passed. Each and every time, they won, and because I was using my Miracolous for ill purposes, I slowly began to lose myself and succumb to madness. Finally, one day I snapped. I separated the heroes and went after the weider of destruction myself. I fought him, defeated him and was seconds away from winning it all… but I had underestimated the boy… and he sent me to Yung using his secret power. Then, I began to wrestle with myself until eventually I knew I had to reform and stop misusing my Miraculous, but by the time I realised this, I also figured out that the wielder of destruction was Adrien, and unknowingly, I had tried to kill my own son… Now I am terrified to face him. He will hate me, for I have not been a good father to him either as Hawkmoth or Gabriel. Once I get to the city, I plan on watching over him, but I don't know if I am ready to face the person I hurt the most. I am torn." Iroh stroked his beard.

"When I lost my wife, it was both a day of sorrow and a day of joy. While my wife was gone, I now had a son. While my son was there, my wife was gone. I mourned my lover for a long time, before I knew I had to go to my son and raise him as she would have wanted. So I raised him. I taught him of the White Lotus and prepared him for his fate as my heir. He and I were very close. He believed I would one day end the war, and he would proudly declare to all the Nations that he was Iroh's son. Then the fateful day came were he too was taken from me. He, along with my chance to end the war that claimed him. My father was gone. My sister-and-law too. In that time, the Fire Nation rejoiced on my brother's new era, but I mourned losing everything. I was irrational and sad.

'In that time, I did things I am not proud of. I made mistakes that live up to the Fire Nation's tainted name. Then I realised I was being foolish. My son would not have wanted me to lose myself over him. So I asked him for forgiveness for my irrational actions. I'm sure he has forgiven me, but being dead, he can't really reply. The thing I learned from that is that grief does terrible things to a person. People who are in pain or wounded are the most irrational and make poor choices because they believe it will be the key to making the pain go away." Iroh shook his head.

"But it never does leave. No matter what you do. It is always there. People who continue to deny the fact that it will always hurt will only hurt those around them in attempts to rid of the pain. You describe the loss of your wife as a point of pain in your life, and when you saw that there was a chance you could save her, you began to pursue it relentlessly. That's why you lost yourself. You became so obsessed with making that pain go away, that you forgot that what you did could hurt others around you too. That is why acceptance is key. You have to accept she is gone and move on. Remember her, for the pain can never leave, but don't let her be your excuse for destroying yourself or those around you. She wouldn't like that. Once you've accepted she is gone, then you must ask for forgiveness from those you hurt while you mourned."

"But what if Adrien never can forgive me?" Gabriel asked.

"If he is your son, then I do not doubt he will forgive you. You said that he uses his Miraculous for good? Then he must be a good person. He may be upset, at first, and need time to process it all. He may need time. But I know he will forgive you, eventually." Iroh said.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe men and women hold too many grudges. There is so much hate in the world these days. Which is why I believe the ability to forgive is so crucial. No matter what someone has done, it is important you must forgive them for their actions against you. I do not mean in any way that you shouldn't be cautious, but I do think grudges are pointless and of poor character. Do you think your son is of poor character?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really think I know my son anymore." Gabriel admitted, "But he has to be a good person if the guardian personally chose him as the wielder of destruction."

"Then if he is a good person, he will forgive you, yes." Iroh replied. Gabriel sighed leaning back against the railings.

"You are a wise man, Iroh. I hope you are right." Then he glanced around worriedly, "So when exactly will Zuko and those freedom fighters come back from… ah… commandeering food?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt they'll be long. My nephew is one of the finest warriors in this world. You should see him at the dual blade. I am impressed every time at his skills. Though his father did wish he would improve on firebending while banished. He is a very talented firebender. A master at sixteen. Unfortunately, he is constantly competing against his sister. Learning through competitive nature is good, but Azula takes it too far. Her fire is dangerous and could slip into chaos at any second. Zuko wants to have his sister's level of control and skill, but I fear that Azula herself will oneday see her brother is superior because he is less likely to burn himself. Of course, it didn't help that he knows exactly what it feels like to get burned. When we first began, he was desperate to find the Avatar and practiced daily on swords, but he refused to use fire. It scared him, I think. A few weeks later, he got over it and demanded to learn better bending in order to prevent himself from suffering such an injury again. Though, I doubt I can keep him from inflicting mental wounds on himself. A war like this… it can hurt a man in many ways."

"I can't believe Ozai did that to a boy, his own son, no less. I guess I'm no better, because I tried to kill my own son before all of this. Still, it seems… cruel and wrong. What you said about Ozai manipulating his loyalties by making him think he owes his father? That is wrong. I hope I was never that bad towards Adrien, but something tells me I might have been."

"My brother is a very aggressive man. One who wants what he wants and will stop at nothing, not even his own son to get it."

"That is me in a summary." Gabriel said, hanging his head.

"It isn't bad to be passionate about something. You could want for your son to be safe and protect him, just try not to get carried away." Iroh advised.

"Hmm."

"Excuse me Master Gabriel, but I believe Zuko and the freedom fighters are coming. Would you like me to hide?" Nooroo suddenly said. Gabriel had forgotten the Kwami was there, listening to their conversation. Nooroo was a pretty quiet Kwami and was insanely shy, hence why he had been constantly been peeking out from behind Gabriel at Iroh after he introduced himself.

"Yes, Nooroo, I would advise that." The Kwami nodded, vanishing into his bag.

"Strange little creature, that one. I think I like him. He's a bit on the shy side though." Iroh noted.

"Yes, Nooroo is a shy Kwami. I'm told the other ones are a little more energetic… except Plagg… my son's Kwami. Apparently, he would prefer napping all day over talking to people." Gabriel shrugged. The freedom fighters began to walk down the ferry, delivering food to many of the refugees that needed it. Zuko brought his own container of food and set it in front of food.

"Here, uncle, and I got you some of that tea you like if you want it." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Zuko had volunteered to get food because he wanted to get some for his uncle? Perhaps the prince wasn't as arrogant as Gabriel thought. Iroh cheered and immediately dug in. Zuko handed him an bowl of rice and meat, far better than the stew from earlier.

"Thank you Zuko." Gabriel said.

"It's Lee here." Zuko corrected before he nodded slightly at Gabriel's approval. The freedom fighters finished handing out food before setting down to eat themselves with Zuko, Iroh, and Gabriel. The discussed many things, including the fact that smellerbee was a girl in boy's clothes because it kept her safe in the war. Then, Jet, who'd been silent all night, spoke up.

"From what I've heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that great wall." He said eagerly.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh said in thought.

"You've been there?" Jet asked in awe.

"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh said in thought. Jet shook his head.

"I've done some things in my past I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning. A second chance." Jet said. Iroh smiled, looking over at Gabriel with a knowing look before looking at his own nephew. Gabriel knew exactly what the old man was thinking. He didn't have to be an empath to know that.

"That's very noble of you." Iroh said kindly to Jet, "I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Gabriel smiled faintly. He couldn't wait to see his son, even if it was from afar. After, this was his second chance.


	26. Chapter 26

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six. The Serpent's Pass Part One.

Sokka was apparently capable of getting a girlfriend.

After getting over the shock that Hawkmoth was in that world and the even greater shock that some of the missing Miraclus books from Tibet had somehow ended up in that parallel world, Marinette began to work long and hard to translate the Miraculous Book and began to Study Joan of Arc's translation of the past Ladybug's memoirs. Joan had put a lot of work into collecting and translating all of the various memoirs form so many different Ladybugs, that much was obvious. The book had to be a one of the kind edition. Marinette and Sokka sat on the same rock, each studying their respected maps and books. Suddenly there was a hug splash and water was all over the precious books.

"Gah!" Marinette squeaked, ignoring her own soaking clothes and trying to dry out the books. Sokka did the same with his maps.

"Sure, 5000 year old maps and really important books on Miraculouses for the spirit library, just splash some water on them!" Sokka scolded his sister, who was the cause of the splash.

"Sorry." Katara said sheepishly, before bending the water out of the ancient books and scrolls. Aang climbed out of the pond that him and Katara had been swimming in.

"So did you two figure out which route we are going to take?" Aang asked.

"Well, Sokka was just telling me-" Marinette began.

"The only passage connecting to the North and South is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass." Sokka interrupted.

"You're sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asked.

"It's the only way." Marinette said grimmly.

"Besides, it's not like we have Appa to fly us there." Sokka added. Katara elbowed him.

"Shush about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive about Appa?" She scolded her big brother. Marinette looked over with worry at Aang. She felt partially responsible for Appa's disappearance. She was utterly useless in her civilian form. It had come back to bite her in the worst way possible. At least Cat had shown signs of being a good fencer in his civilian form. She had no true fighting experience outside of being Ladybug. She swallowed her guilt and went back to reading as Aang chose to reply.

"Katara, it's okay. I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I want to just focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, finding Cat Noir, and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Aang camly reassured the water bender, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, well, Okay. I'm glad your doing better." Katara said, managing a weak, reassuring smile.

"Then to Ba Sing Se!" Sokka said, "No more distractions!" Just as he said that, three people came into Marinette's view. One was a woman who looked very pregnant, the other was a man she assumed to be the woman's husband. Finally, there was a teenaged girl who looked a lot like the man, probably his sister.

"Hello there fellow refugees!" The man called. The team straightened. Rin quickly closed the Miraculous books and shoved them into her bag.

"So, are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked.

"Sure we are! We're trying to get there before my wife, Ying, has her baby!" He hugged his wife a little closer. She waved at them shly.

"Great! We can travel through Serpent's Pass together!" Katara said happily. Ying looked taken aback.

"The Serpent's Pass?! Only the truly desperate take that route!" She cried.

"Deadly route, fun pick Sokka and Rin." Toph scoffed. Marinette stuck her tongue out at the blind earthbender.

"Like you could read the map." She teased.

"Pft. Reading's overrated. I've gone this far without. I turned out alright." Toph replied proudly.

"We are desperate." Sokka said, ignoring Toph and Marinette's exchange.

"Well, you should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se." Ying's husband suggested.

"And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it." Ying said helpfully. The team didn't even mull it over. Ying's husband introduced himself and Than and his sister Kahn. They escorted Team Avatar down to Full Moon Bay. There, the found a small Ferry dock where hundreds of refugees were waiting for a chance to get into the great city. There,Marinette saw all of the refugees waiting for a chance for a new life away from the war, and her heart melted. She was angry that the Fire Nation had uprooted all of those people for the sake of the war.  
"I can't believe how many people's lives were uprooted by the Fire Nation." Katara said, as if reading Marinette's mind. Marinette nodded numbly.

"We're all looking for a better life, safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." Than said simply. Only, according to Hawkmoth, not even that was safe. Cat was somewhere in those walls, and someone was there with him, trying to capture her partner for whatever reason. Marinette's eyes narrowed. Her determination to get into the city only grew. If not only to save Cat, find Appa, and tell the king about the solar eclipse, but also to insure whatever evil that lurked behind the walls that threatened the Miraculouses in such a way that even Hawkmoth feared it couldn't hurt innocent people.

"Come on. We need to get in line for the ferries." Aang said, motioning towards the long lines of refugees waiting. Marinette sighed. It took a few hours, but finally their turn came after a very unfortunate event with a cabbage man. A bureaucrat called for them. Aang shly stepped up to the ticket podium.

"Five tickets for the ferry for Ba Sing Se, please," He requested.

"Passport." The bureaucrat demainded. Marinette winced. She wasn't sure about the others, but she did not have a passport. She didn't even know they needed those in that world.

"Uh, no one told us we had to have passports." Aang said in uncertainty. Oh no…

"But don't you know who he is?" Sokka asked, "He's the Avatar." He pointed at Aang's tattoos. Marinette straightened. Of course! The people here often made exceptions for the Avatar! Unfortunately, Sokka pointing that fact out didn't seem to phase the woman.

"I see fifty Avatars a a day," She jabbed her finger over at a group of boys with fake tattoos in airbender clothes. Aang smiled over at the false Avatars with pride, nodding at them, "And by the way, not a very impressive costume. Besides, no animals around. Do I need to call security?" Marinette groaned. She had her own share of peopling dressing up as her and making her life difficult (Chloe) and she really didn't like it. Aang seemed okay with the pretenders though, even though it cost them an easy and quick ride to Ba Sing Se.

"I'll take care of this." Toph suddenly said, pushing in front of the group, "My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'll need five tickets." The girl slid a passport onto the podium. The bureaucrat's eyes widened.

"Oh! The Golden Seal of the Flying Boar. It is my pleasure to help anyone in the Bei Fong family." The bureaucrat said with a bow. Right… Toph used to be super rich.

"It is your pleasure." Toph said cockily, "As you can see, I am blind, and these four imbeciles are my valets." Marinette took offense to that statement. She was Ladybug, and Ladybug was not an imbecile.

"But the animal…" The bureaucrat said uncertainty.

"My seeing eye lemur." Toph replied. The bureaucrat heistated.

"Well… normally it is only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official, I guess it is worth five tickets." She stamped the ticket and handed them to Toph.

"Thank you, thank you very much." They began to walk off.

"Alight!" Sokka said, once out of earshot, "We scammed that lady good." Suddenly he yelped as a woman with brown hair and an earth kingdom uniform grabbed him and spun him around to face her.

"Tickets and passports please." She demanded. Sokka looked terrified, seeing as he only had a ticket and not a passport.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in fear.

"Yeah, I've got a problem with you. I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic and you think you're hilarious and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar?" She said, leaning close to the boy angrily. All she could think was, 'oh gosh, which of the Sokka's old revails had the run into this time?'

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him closer aggressively. Marinette prepared to transform and save him, "Maybe you'll remember this!" Marinette stared in surprise as the girl leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek. Sokka's entire face lit up in delight.

"Suki!" He said happily, hugging the girl excitedly. Uh… what?

"Sokka! It's so good to see you!" Suki said happily.

"You look so different without your makeup and the new outfit." Katara laughed.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." She looked over at Sokka, who was beaming like he'd gotten a puppy, "And look at you sleeveless guy. Been working out?" Sokka immediately covered his stupid grin and flexed causally.

"I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then, nothing major." Sokka bragged. Marinette rolled her eyes. This must've been Sokka's girlfriend or something, because he was acting just like Cat acted around her or she acted around Adrien when she could form words.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since." Momo jumped besides her, clearly pleased with the new person. She scratched him behind the ears, "So why are you guys buying tickets to the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?" Suki asked.

"Appa is missing. We hope to find him and Rin's friend in Ba Sing Se." Katara explained, motioning over to Marinette. Marinette waved. Suki smiled and waved at her quickly before looking over at Aang.

"I'm sorry to hear that… are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Would everyone stop worrying about me!" He huffed. Suddenly Ying, from earlier came up to the group.

"Avatar Aang! You have to help us! Someone took all our belongings. Our passports, our tickets! Everything's gone!" Ying said in fear. Aang claimed Ying down and promised to talk to the lady about it. He left for a few moments before returning with a solemn expression. Marinette knew that was his bad news face.

"Serpent's pass?"

"Yep."

"I'll find a safe place to transform, we'll need it." Marinette said, "I'll meet you at the entrance after scouting the area out. Aang smiled at Rin in appreciation. Rin snuck out of the bay area and transformed, running towards the passage as fast as she could. She got there, only to find it was a long, narrow path leading forwards. No place for a woman with child to travel through. Unfortunately, unlike in Paris, there were no buildings for her to use to simple swing Ying and her family to the other side to safety. The only way across was walking. She climbed up on the sign, hoping to get a better view of the path before she heard the group come up behind her.

"Rin!" Aang called, "Do you see any problems?" Marinette glanced down at the group. The family stared at her in horror. Suki looked alarmed. Oh, right, Fire Nation and red… they thought she was the enemy. Well, she better reassure them. She swung down off the sign, landing in front of Aang.

"I can't see anything. It's a straight shot, but pretty narrow. I have no idea why it's called Serpent's Pass."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Suki asked. Marinette looked over at the girl, who now wore a strange uniform and makeup.

"I'm Ladybug. I am the wielder of Good Luck." She said simply.

"Wait, you mean you don't recognize her? You just saw her back at the bay." Sokka said in surprise, "Sure, her hair is up now, and she's in red, but she really doesn't look _that_ different." Marinette laughed.

"Sokka, it isn't their fault they can't recognize me. That's kinda how my powers work. No one can tell who I really am unless I want them to. If they could, my identity would have been exposed to Hawkmoth years ago. I know you and transform around you guy's pretty regularly, so you can tell it's me… others… not so much." She shrugged, "I'm Rin. From earlier. No, I won't explain why I'm in red clothes or why you didn't recognize me. It's too dangerous for me to do that right now. All that matters is that I am one of Avatar Aang's traveling companions, and he can give his word that I can be trusted." Suki and the family looked over at Aang expectantly.

"Yeah, she's with us. She wasn't even born in the Fire Nation. That's just a costume she likes to wear. She'd from some village called Paris. She's on a quest to find her partner, Cat Noir of bad luck. She's really close to the spirits and stuff. Don't worry." Aang vouched. Suki nodded slowly.

"Okay… but this sign… it says 'Abandon hope.' why would it say that if this is literally a straight walk?" Suki asked.

"It says that?" Marinette said, looking up at the sign. Of course, she couldn't read it, "No matter, we have amazing benders and warriors with us. We will make it." Aang scowled at the sign. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Marinette didn't give him the chance.

"Come on, let's try and get across before dark. I don't want to be stuck here too late. Cat needs me. The group followed silently and cautiously behind the girl.

"We need to be careful. The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they are working on something big on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it is." Suki warned. Marinette nodded, scanning the horizon carefully for any vessels while lifting her comrades pass. She spotted something in the distance and unhooked her yo-yo in alarm. A boat was nearby. Hopefully if they were fast, they could get past that part of the passage before they could be seen. As she thought this, the path gave away under Than. Toph saved him with her earthbending. Unfortunately, the ship had notice.

"They've seen us!" Marinette warned, spinning her yo-yo into a shield and the ship began to attack, "Go! Get to cover, I'll shield you!" She blocked many fiery blasts from hitting the group as the ran. The ship quickly realized they weren't hitting their targets because of the yo-yo and tried aiming ahead, resulting in a boulder nearly crushing Suki. Toph stopped the boulder and Sokka freaked out over Suki's safety, despite the dire situation. They soon go out of the boat's sight and onto the safer part of the path. They continued further, but Ying was getting tired and they had to make camp for the night. Aang looked irritated, but agreed to set up. Marinette was worried, and decided she needed to talk to him. He denied being upset about Appa, but she knew better. Appa was all he had left of his people, just as Cat was all she had left of her world. She pulled him aside before he could go to sleep.

"Aang. We need to talk."

"I already said I'm fine." He grunted.

"No. You aren't. I know. I miss Cat just as much as you miss Appa. Heck, I miss my parents and Adrien and my friends, but Cat is all I have left, and I have nightmares every night about what could be happening to him right now. I feel like I could have done something… anything to prevent us from getting separated. For the past two years of my life? He has been my best friend. I can't imagine living without that annoying, flirtatious, brave, kind, Chaton Noir. It's been hard. I know you miss Appa. I miss Cat just as much. I can't say I can understand the connection you and Appa had… But when Hawkmoth told me that Cat was in Ba Sing Se, I was so happy to know at least something. I haven't abandoned hope. I know we will find Cat in Ba Sing Se, and something tells me that a flying bison is much easier to find in a big city that a guy like Cat Noir. I know we will find them. I know it."

"That's easy for you to say." Aang grumbled, "You are Ladybug. Everything is supposed to turn out perfect for you. After all, Ladybugs are lucky." Marinette frowned. She sat next to Aang in concern.

"That isn't true. I want to tell you something I've never told anyone, not even Cat Noir." she said softly, she looked at her hands, "I didn't want to be Ladybug." Aang looked up in alarm.

"What?" Marinette nodded.

"Back home, I was one of the shyest and clumsiest people in all of town. I had no friends and was bullied relentlessly by a girl named Chloe. One day, on my first day of school, I was crossing the road when a… ostrich horse… almost hit an old man. Not thinking much about it, I dove in front of the man and got him to safety. He thanked me, and he told me he appreciated my help. Little did I know it was my master… the guardian of the Miraculous. He'd been testing me. That day, word got around that a terrible monster was attacking the town, unlike anything they'd ever seen. At the time I found out, I also noticed there was a small box in my room. Curious, I opened it. When I did… Tikki appeared. I was terrified and I didn't know what to do. She explained to me that me, and another Miraculous wielder named Cat Noir were to partner up and fight the monster rampaging through Paris. I objected immediately, but eventually, Tikki convinced me to help. Things went wrong instantly. I was looking for the stupid monster and I ran into Cat for the very first time… by accidently tangling us both up in my yo-yo. Then, I neglected to purify the stupid butterfly and a lot of bad stuff happened. I wanted to give up. I was going to do it. I was going to give the Miraculous away and forget I was ever chosen." Aang looked over in concern.

"But you seem like a person who never gives up."

"Yeah, well, I'm not actually as confident or brave as people think. Without Cat, I'm actually a bit of a coward. One of the main reasons I still am Ladybug is because Cat Noir told me he believed I was a hero."

"And now you are separated." Aang realised. Marinette nodded.

"From day one, he has been there for me. Now he's gone, and I am so terrified I might never see him again." Aang hung his head.

"And I've been mulling over Appa, not even noticing you are hurting just as much." Aang said in shame. Marinette put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not trying to say you shouldn't be upset about Appa, but if you are having trouble with it, you should tell someone. And you shouldn't lose hope that you'll see him again, okay?" Marinette advised. Aang nodded.

"Thanks Rin. I'll try to be better." Aang said with a smile.

"Goodnight Aang." Marinette said.

"Goodnight Rin."


	27. Chapter 27

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven. The Serpent's Pass Part Two.

"Everyone single file." Katara said. The group followed behind Katara, who had taken the lead that day. They came to a place on the path that had been submerged completely in water. Suki noticed Rin's hand hovering over her yo-yo uncertainly. Suki wasn't sure what to make of the red clad girl. Her attire screamed Fire Nation, but the way she acted? She most certainly wasn't. She had the Water Tribe's blue eyes and the earth kingdom's complexion. Suki had to guess she was from on of the two. Now, as Rin fiddled nervously with the yo-yo, Suki realised the girl was a fighter of sorts and seemed to think something bad was going to happen. Suki shook her head. After all, avoiding the Fire Nation was the hard part, right?

Suki thought back to the night before. Sokka had given her pretty mixed signals on whether or not he was interested in starting a relationship. The night had seemed eery, as if the moon spirit herself had watched over the conversation with great interest. Sokka's paranoia about her getting hurt was explained though. Sokka had explained that in the North Pole he'd lost someone close to him. He was simply afraid to lose her too. She assured him she was fine, but his jumpiness about the whole situation was not gone. She wondered what had happened at the North Pole that had changed Sokka so much since the last time they'd met… and she'd actually been happy to see him too...

"Aang," Katara said, motioning towards the water blocking their path, "I need help." The Avatar nodded, clearly much happier that morning than he'd been the night before. He lept down and began to bend the water into a path for the. Rin backed up with wide eyes.

"Uh… you guys go on… I think I should try another way around this… a way that is only accessible by me… I have this bad feeling… that something is going to happen… I just want to be cautious." Sokka looked back at Rin in concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She looked at the water nervously.

"Positive. Go on. Don't worry. I've got this." She said with a nod. The others shrugged and continued into Aang and Katara's water tunnel as if this wasn't anything strange. Suki wasn't to sure about leaving Rin behind, or how she planned on getting across without the waterbenders, but she trusted Team Avatar. They walked in the water tunnel in silence, observing all of the fish that swam by them. Momo even jumped into the water and caught a few as they went on. Suddenly, a black shadow seemed to darken the waters.

"What is that?" Katara asked in surprise. Suddenly, a huge, serpent-like form crashed into their water tunnel, causing water to pour in and nearly drown them all. Luckly, Toph thought fast and bended them a platform to the surface. The monster rose out of the water to reveal to the group that it was a giant sea snake that looked pretty hungry.

"I think I just figured out why it's called Serpent's Pass." Sokka yelped, "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters! Make it go away!" She rolled her eyes.

"Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!" She argued. Seriously, Aang was literally the only one who was crazy enough to try and ride the thing. Sokka panicked, grabbing Momo and holding him up.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you." Sokka said. Team Avatar's resident plan and science guy everyone! Suki annoyingly thought.

The serpent lunged. The group screamed in fear, but it never reached them. Suki opened her eyes to see Rin had woven her yo-yo around it and was somehow holding it down from the otherside of the path. How strong was that girl?! Her outfit was different now. The tips of her hair was now a deep purple-blue. Her gi now had a cross between and ladybug and scale pattern on it. The outfit had several blue accents and the belt had changed to resemble fins. She had weird, flipper like things on her feet.

The serpent thrashed and roared, eventually Rin lost control and was dragged under water with the panicky serpent.

"Rin!" Aang cried. Searching desperately for his friend. Katara quickly bended an ice bridge for them to cross.

"Come on, I'm sure Rin is fine! But she won't be for long if we don't get out of the way!" Katara ordered. No one had to be told twice as the group raced across the bridge, save for Toph, who put her foot cautiously on the ice. She winced, before shrinking back towards the island of rock she'd bended.

"Actually! I'm going stay on my little island were I can see." Toph called. Immediately, the serpent arose out of the water. Poor Rin still had he yo-yo wrapped around it and was still trying to get the monster under control. Suki had no idea how the girl had stayed underwater with the monster that long, but she was impressed by her determination. Toph flinched at the sounds behind her.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Toph yelped. She began to slowly, timidly cross the ice bridge.

"Just follow the sound of my voice!" Sokka yelled.

"It's kinda hard to ignore!" Toph snapped back. Suddenly, Rin once more lost control of the serpent. She crashed into the ice bridge Toph was on. Suki could have sworn she heard Rin complaining about how 'Guitar Villain's dragon was much easier to ride than the stupid serpent' before disappearing back under the waves. Toph screamed as the ice bridge gave away, dumping her into the water.

"Gah! Help!" She cried, trying desperately to stay afloat, "I can't swim." Suki reacted immediately just as Sokka called, "I'm coming Toph." Suki dove into the water without thinking and grabbed the frantic earthbender. Once safe in Suki's arms, Toph relaxed clinging to Suki for dear life.

"Oh! Sokka! You saved me!" She said, before planting a kiss on Suki's cheek. Suki froze in surprise. Seemed like Suki had some computation for Sokka huh? Oh, well. Suki wasn't all concerned. Toph was twelve and four years younger than Sokka.

"Actually, it's me." Suki corrected quickly before anyone noticed the blind girl had mistaken Suki for Sokka. Toph froze. Her cheeks went bright red.

"Oh...well… hehe… You can go ahead and let me drown now." Suki rolled her eyes and brought the blind girl to safety.

"What about Rin!?" Aang cried. The Team froze, having completely forgotten the red-clad teen had decided to fight the serpent alone. They watch in horror as the snake dove down into the water with Rin one final time.

"Rin!" They yelled in fear. They watched the spot she'd vanished into in terror. They waited, expecting the girl to come back up, but nothing happened. The waters had gone still. The girl had probably drowned in attempts to control the beast.

"No… Rin…" Sokka breathed.

"What are we going to tell Cat…" Katara said softly.

"She's gone." Aang agreed sadly. Everyone stared at the now still waters in sadness. No one dared to speak. Rin had most definitely not been Fire Nation. No sane firebender would have risked their lives and died like that for the Avatar. They all turned to go, to mournful to say anything. That's when they heard a loud splash behind them. Suki spun around. To her absolute surprise, Rin emerged from the waters with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Dumb sea monster, making me waste my water magicaroon. Does it know how hard those ingredients are to find? And how am I going to find more stuck in this world?!" She complained under her breath. Everyone jumped at Rin's voice and looked back at her.

"Rin!" Aang cried.

"You're alive!" Sokka stammered.

"We saw that thing drown you!" Katara added.

"How?!" Toph asked. Before Rin could answer, the team was on the poor girl, wrapping her in a huge group hug.

"Woah! Woah! Guys! I'm alright! Honestly. I'm used to dealing with things like that all the time. What do you think Akuma's do? Turn people into cute bunnies? Seriously! I was perfectly safe, even though that stupid beast was so hard to control." She objected.

"But… how? There's no way you could have survived underwater that long, especially tied to that thing." Suki asked. Rin shrugged.

"You know that book with the spells in it that Aang got from the library that I said could grant me special powers?" The Team nodded. Suki was plain right out lost.

"Yeah, well, one of the is the power to breath underwater… hence the costume alterations." Rin said, motioning to her outfit, "I've used that spell many times, actually… but I only had one magicaroon for the water upgrade on me… so I won't be able to pull a stunt like that again." That made absolutely no sense to her, but Team Avatar seemed to understand. Well, as long as Rin was alive and well.

"That's so cool!" Toph said, "I wish I could do that! But I guess I don't have Tikki, now do I. You have to lend her to me one day."

"Uh… I can't lend you Tikki Toph." Rin said simply. The blind girl rolled her eyes.

"Buzz kill." She muttered. Rin shrugged.

"Spots off." She said. Suki and the family wanted as a flash of pink light enveloped Rin and she was in her normal red costume. Aang noticed the family gawking at the trick and chuckled nervously.

"Spirit powers… gotta love them."

"You're a spirit?!" Ying asked in awe.

"Er… no… I just can harness the power of the spirit of good luck and creation. That's all. I can't tell you how, seeing as it would endanger me and my partner, Cat Noir. Please, would you do well to… not tell anyone in Ba Sing Se you met the spirit of creation and good luck? My partner and I would greatly appreciate it. The family nodded.

"Of course, you save our lives, young lady. We owe you everything. Our lips are sealed." Than said with a curt nod. Rin smiled.

"Great, then I can detransform the rest of the way. No need for this now. I probably am exhausting Tikki." Rin said, "Spots off." Her red outfit vanished completely, replaced with Earth Kingdom clothes and a tiny red spirit that immediately dove into her satchel.

"On the bright side," Sokka said, "It's smooth sailing from here." Immediately, as he said that, Ying doubled over.

"Oh, no!"

"What's wrong!" Sokka asked.

"The baby! It's coming!" Ying cried in pain.

"What! Now!? Can't you hold it in or something?"

"Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran-gran deliver plenty of babies." Katara said as she went to help Ying.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real… human… thing!' Sokka panicked.

"It's called a baby! And I helped her deliver plenty of those too." Katara deadpanned. She then began ordering the group around, preparing for Ying's baby. Rin and Sokka both looked equally horrified by the whole thing, but they helped out anyways. Eventually, the cries of a young infant girl filled the entire camp. Sokka got up from passing out during the panic.

"So, do you want to go see the baby? Or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph teased.

"No, no. I'm good this time." Sokka assured following Toph, Rin, and Suki into the tent. Katara called Aang inside. The girl was wrapped up in blankets and being cradled in her loving mother's arms.

"She's beautiful." Rin complemented.

"It's so… squishy looking." Sokka said.

"What should we name her?" Than asked his wife.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something." Ying said. Aang looked on the verge of tears at seeing the girl. Rin kindly hugged the Avatar before he spoke.

"I've been going through a hard time lately, but you people… have made me hopeful again. Rin, you're right. All I need is to hope." Rin smiled down at the boy kindly. She clearly cared about Team Avatar very dearly.

"I know what I want to name the baby now." Ying said after hearing Aang, "Hope."

"That's the perfect name." Than agreed, "Hope." Rin smiled. The group just admired the infant a second more before clearing the room and giving the family their space. Rin and Katara took Aang off to collect his emotions. Moments later, he returned looking even better than before.

"I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can, but I really need to do this." The Avatar declared, taking his staff into his hand and opening the glider.

"See ya in the big city." Sokka said.

"Say hi to that big fuzz ball for me." Toph requested.

"Keep and eye out for any golden hair boy's named Cat for me, will ya?" Rin said.

"You'll find him Aang." Katara encouraged.

"I know, thank you Katara." Aang said. With that, Aang and Momo left to scout out the city ahead and search for Appa and Cat, since he could get there much faster. Immediately after, she pulled Sokka aside.

"It's been really great seeing you again… despite the whole sea snake fiasco that went down." She said.

"Yeah, I know. I honestly thought we'd lost Rin for a second there… but wait. Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?"

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you got through safely, but now I need to get back to the Kyoshi warriors." Sokka looked baffled.

"...You came to protect me?" His asked. She blushed.

"Listen. I'm sorry about last night. We were talking and saying things and I just got carried away. Before I knew it I…" Sokka leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised. The night before, he hadn't wanted to kiss on behalf of his old friend who'd died. Now he wanted to? He pulled away, blushing madly, but a thin, cocky smile was on his lips. His blue eyes sparkled with a gentleness and kindness that she absolutely adored.

"You talk too much." He said. She smiled, then leaned in to kiss him back. All was right in that world. If only for an instant. Little did Suki know, but a certain girl with bluebell eyes watched with envy from a distance, wishing she too had the courage to admit her love to the one she cared for most.


	28. Chapter 28

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Paranoia.

Adrien stared at the ceiling that night. His face beaded in sweat. Tonight was the deadline. If he didn't show up at the upper ring that night, Long Feng and his Dai Li would come after him, capture him, and force him to be their puppet. He couldn't go, though. He knew that. As terrified as he was of Long Feng capturing him and discovering his Miraculous, he was simply more afraid of never seeing his Lady again. He didn't dare close his eyes, for fear that the Dai Li would magically know he was living in the baker's house and would come for him at night. He wasn't sure if he'd get a wink of sleep at all for a long, long time. So that entire night, Adrien stayed there, frozen awake, completely expecting to hear the Dai Li come in when he was vulnerable. Plagg had already drifted to sleep, curled up and snuggling in Adrien's messy blonde hair. Lazy cat…

When Adrien finally saw the warm beams of sun rising in his window, he relaxed completely before getting up to start the day. He made extra certain his hat covered all of his blonde hair and tested out his injured foot a little to see if he would need crutches that day. Lately, he'd been healing pretty well. Talo had suggested Adrien try and put pressure on his injury more. Plagg had agreed. Of course, he knew if he were patrolling and he was forced to detransform while the Dai Li were on his tail, he still wouldn't have been able to run away, especially if he wasn't using the crutches. He opted to try and use only one crutch for the day, just to test it out. He tucked the crutch under his arm and limped out for breakfast. Immediately, he felt the exhaustion of not sleeping that night hit him like a train. He managed to make it to the tiny kitchen where Talo was already eating, despite the subtle pain in his foot and utter exhaustion he felt. He sat down slowly, because moving to fast made him dizzy.

"Are you okay Adin?" Talo asked in concern. Adin nodded numbly as Talo's wife placed a warm bowl of rice in front of him. She too noticed his exhaustion.

"Adin? Are you okay?" Seng asked. He gripped his bowl tightly, annoyed with the question.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. Only he didn't feel fine. He was scared the Dai Li would see him or someone would find one of the wanted posters and turned him in. He didn't want to go to work that day at all, but he had to. These people had been so kind to him for him to not go.

Before he could object, Seng leaned over and placed her hand firmly on Adrien's forehead.

"You don't have a fever… have you been sleeping well?" She asked.

"I slept fine, thank you." Adrien replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go in and work today if you don't I can cover for you if I need to. You can stay here with Jeng." Seng offered.

"I'm fine." He insisted, picking up his chopsticks so he could eat the rice. He began to eat, as he did, spots danced across his eyes, threatening to draw him into unconsciousness. He was used to pulling a few all nighters with Ladybug, but never so many nights of sleeplessness in a row. Ever since Long Feng cornered him, he hadn't slept well at all. Especially since the night after he went to search the middle ring for Ladybug and he found Dai Li guards watching the entire middle wall. He was trapped in the lower ring. They were already closing in on him. Suddenly, his vision went dark and he slumped forwards into a dream.

 _Adrien! Adrien! Why didn't you tell me you were Cat?_ He heard his father whisper in his second of sleep. The split second of a dream was enough to snap him awake, but it was too late, the damage was done. Seng and Talo stared at him in concern.

"Son, you aren't working today." Talo announced, "That's final. You clearly aren't well."

"But I'm fine…" Adrien muttered sleeply as he started to doze off again.

"No you aren't. I'm not sure what is wrong, but I think you just need to take it easy for today, you've been helping our family so much already." Seng said. She helped him up and led him into the living area, a small room that Jeng did her homeschooling in. It had a few soft cushions for sitting that Seng quickly arranged into a bed before forcing him to lay down.

"You stay here. If you need anything at all, Jeng will get it for you. Just make sure she does her reading for today and stays inside until Talo and I get home, okay. Other than that, rest. You are obviously exhausted and in need of it. Don't deny it. We will be back at dinner." Adrien sighed, not objecting the matter any further. He lay there trying to sleep some. He drifted off a few times, but still was afraid to really let his guard down.

 _Calm down Adrien._ He scolded himself. _Hawkmoth was searching the city of Paris for you for two years and he never once figured out the famous Adrien Agreste was Cat Noir. Just do all you can to stay out of the spotlight, and you'll be fine until Ladybug shows up._ With that thought in mind, Adrien once more tried to get some sleep. This time he drifted off into a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare.

In his dream he was in Paris, running for dear life. He wasn't in Cat Noir form, but moving as if he were. There was a dark shadow chasing him, bleeding into every wall and each corner that was behind him. Sunlight slowly was drained from the sky until an ominous moon, the color of crimson, was all that was visible in the starless, dark sky. He felt the air go cold as the shadows slowly surrounded him.

 _Hello Adrien._ A voice said in his head. It sounded like man voices in one. His mother, Labybug, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Chloe's, Nathalie, his father, and Hawkmoth's voice all rolled into one. He stopped running, clearly unable to escape. Instead, he stood to face the shadows alone.

 _Who are you?_ The shadow formed into Hawkmoth, just as terrible and powerful as he'd been the day Adrien used Jinx. Adrien slinked back in fear, feeling completely vulnerable outside of his costume and more than aware of what had happened the last time he'd faced the man alone. He was a little wary to face the villain this time.

 _Give me your Miraculous, Adrien. And I will give you the one you love most!_ Adrien snarled.

 _Where's Ladybug?_ He growled.

 _Oh, no, not Ladybug…_ Hawkmoth chuckled, he waved his hand and a flurry of black butterflies made out the shape of Emilie Agreste, _But her._

 _Mom?_ Adrien said, wide eyed. Hawkmoth cackled.

 _Do you know what happened to this woman? Do you know that I have the power to bring her back, so long as I have the Miraculous?_ Hamkmoth asked. Adrien looked down. He was more than aware of what his and Ladybug's Miraculous could do. He knew it could bring Emilie back… but at a terrible price. A price Adrien knew his mother would be horrified to know had been paid.

 _No. Mother wouldn't want me to. I won't let you take it._ Adrien growled.

 _Ah… then I will merely have to take it for myself. If you will not give it to me willingly, I shall take it by force._ Hamkmoth sent an Akuma at the terrified Adrien and it sunk into his Miraculous. A familiar purple butterfly mask appeared in front of his face.

 _No!_ Adrien objected as the shadows slowly crept over him. He sat in daze as he saw the faint out lines of all of his friends behind Hawkmoth. Already Akumatized.

The collector, aka his father was the hardest to look at.

 _Why didn't you tell me you were Cat Noir?_ The collector hissed.

 _Father I couldn't._ Adrien said, desperately fighting his own transformation.

 _I tried to keep you safe! I tried to protect you and you betrayed me!_ The Collector roared. Hawkmoth grinned slyly as the emotions in Adrien began to plummet, making room for the Akuma.

 _No. I haven't betrayed anyone._ Adrien whispered. _So long as I have the ring, the I have betrayed no one. Not even you father. For I am the wielder of destruction. I am the Cat Noir of Paris. I am the protector of the black cat ring. And Hawkmoth will never win. I promise it!_ In a flash of green light, the shadows vanished. The sunlight returned and the red moon was gone. Hawkmoth stumbled back in fear as a fully transformed Cat Noir stood before him in ancient Chinese attire. Adrien smiled cruelly.

 _Now to take what was never yours to begin with!_ Adrien growled, attacking the man. But before Adrien's claws could reach the moth Miraculous, the sound of a sword unsheathing was heard. Spots filled his vision and he crumbled. Hawkmoth's laughter echoed loudly in Adrien's ears until it morphed into the laughter of Long Feng who stood over him.

 _You can't win, Chaton. No matter what you do!_

That's when he felt two tiny hands shaking him frantically out of the nightmare and snapping him back into the real world. He opened his eyes to the terrified Jeng.

"Adin! Wake up!" She said in fear. He moaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. She backed up, her green eyes full of panic.

"Y-you were having a nightmare… You keep yelling Ladybug and mother and father. I was scared." Jeng said softly. Adrien took a second to come out of the daze of waking up.

"I… I'm sorry. I was just remembering my life before…" Adrien said softly. Jeng relaxed a little, putting her tiny hand onto his shoulder.

"Adin… Are you okay?" She asked softly, just as her parents had done that morning. Unlike with them, her concerned stare wasn't so easily shrugged off.

"...no." He said softly. She straightened up.

"Well, then, tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help?" Adrien shook his head, ruffling her hair playfully.

"I don't think you can, Jeng. This is something I need to figure out on my own." He said.

"Why? It doesn't hurt to have someone to talk to." Adrien paused, studying the eight year old.

"You are a lot like my friend Marinette. Yah know, the baker's daughter I knew in Paris. She stuttered a lot, but when she did manage to talk to me, she said some pretty wise stuff and gave me great advice." Adrien said.

"So tell me what's wrong!" Jeng insisted. He looked away.

"I've just been a little jumpy since I was attacked an broke my ankle. I keep on dreaming that the guy who attacked me will come back and hurt me again… and I feel… unsafe here… like something bad could find me here at anytime. I guess breaking my ankle and getting hurt by that guy shook me up more than I realised. Back home, I was one of the best fencers in my village. Fencing was a sword practice we had there that was traditional to our people. When I got attacked, I was being pretty cocky. I thought I was invincible and brave…" Adrien shrugged helplessly, motioning to his injured foot, "Clearly I was wrong. I've just been processing that… I'm not as brave or as strong as I thought. I can get hurt too. It's been hard to come to terms with that. It's also been hard being away from my best friend, Ladybug, because she used to help me up when I was down and was part of the reason I felt so invincible. Without her?" He shook his head, "I'm nothing." Jeng smiled.

"No you aren't. You helped me understand my play and find my mom. That was very nice of you. You didn't have to, but you did. Your a really nice person. You are kind to everyone, even people who give you a hard time, and your really polite. And you make funny jokes!" She said happily.

"Yeah, but Ladybug? She's my other half. Without her, I feel incomplete. I used to think we were made to be together forever, whether as partners, friends, or even something more. This whole experience has just proved that we were never meant to be separated. Being away from Milady has been… difficult. Every night I lay awake wondering if I'll ever see her again."

"Are you in love with her like my daddy is in love with my mommy?" Jeng asked.

"Oh, I fell in love with Milady the day I met her. She's amazing, but she never really returned the feelings. Still, I could count on her to be there for me. I miss her a lot." Jeng giggled.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see her again. In all my books, the girl and boy always get together and live happily."

"Except in _The Final Chronicles of the Dragons._ " Adrien pointed out. Jeng faltered.

"Er... yeah… Except that. But that was one time." Jeng said, "Most of the time it works out. You'd have to be really unlucky for it not to work out." Adrien frowned. He was the literal symbol of bad luck. He would probably never win Ladybug's heart. And the boy his Lady had fallen in love with? She would probably wind up with him, because she was luck itself. He was okay with that though. As long as his Lady was safe and happy and continued to be his partner, he didn't mind. He did wish she loved him back, but he wouldn't force her.

"Yeah Jeng, you're right. No one could be that unlucky." He said softly. Jeng grinned up at him, pleased to have helped her friend. Only now he seemed less certain he would ever see Ladybug again. He was just that unlucky. Even if he had all the riches and wealth in the world, he was still the most unlucky guy in the world. No one really loved him. Not his father nor his Lady. Sure, he had friends who cared for him, but no one loved him in the way that seemed to matter the most. The love of a father and the love of a lady. Two things he'd probably never get.

"Shouldn't you be reading you book for today?" Adrien asked weakly. Jeng jumped up in surprise.

"Oh yeah! That!" She said before racing off to get the book her mother had gotten her to read. Adrien chuckled lightly at the child's antics before laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"Plagg?" Adrien whispered.

"Yeah kid?" The kwami said from Adrien's bag.

"Am I really that unlucky?" He asked. Plagg went silent for a second, before cackling softly.

"No, kid. You are one of the luckiest Kittens in the world, you just don't know it yet. Give it time. You'll see. Now… since you're awake, I am in desperate need of cheese." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Only you, Plagg… only you."


	29. Chapter 29

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Silent Guardian.

They got into the lower ring of the city. Gabriel hadn't actually gotten a job at the tea shop like Zuko and Iroh did, and he was glad for it. He knew his son was in that area of town and that he would be more likely to get spotted by Adrien if he worked in a public place. Instead, he took work in a tailor's shop down the road from the teashop Zuko and Iroh would work at. There, he could work on clothes, which had always been his passion, and keep careful watch over Zuko, Iroh, and Adrien without getting seen by Adrien or causing trouble for Iroh. The tailor was overjoyed to have Gabriel to assist him, though the second Gabriel saw the place, he knew there would be need of serious changes. Thankfully, he knew how to make clothes by hand and had actually studied the styles of the ancient Chinese attire in college. Unfortunately, the tailor wasn't the best in town, hence why the man worked mostly in the lower ring were anyone would use his services.

Meanwhile, Gabriel decided he would check out the bakery Adrien supposedly was at. He was certain that his son had sought refuge with the owners, but he also knew that Adrien wasn't at the bakery that day. He was currently elsewhere and in distress… but not because someone was hurting him. It was like from some sort of nightmare or flashback. Gabriel thought Adrien's absence from the bakery would be the perfect time to go and meet the man and woman he would be entrusting his son's life to until Ladybug came.

After dropping his things off at the apartment that he, Zuko, and Iroh would be forced to share for a short while and checking out the tailor shop he'd be working at, Gabriel made his way towards the bakery. He stopped every few seconds, checking and double checking that Adrien was nowhere near there. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be that close.

Finally Gabriel came to the bakery. Inside, a woman waited at the front, taking customers orders kindly. She was a good woman. She believed in helping others and showed concern for people in need. That was likely why his son ended up in her care. He came inside, pulling out the little money he had earned when working for Yung and set it on the counter.

"Hello, Mrs-"

"Seng." She said kindly.

"Seng, I am in need of something warm to eat. What can I buy for this much?" He asked.

"That could get you a few almond biscuits or a couple lotus seed buns." She said, "We just made some."

"I'll take one of each, if you'd please. And might I ask a question of you?"

"A question?" Seng asked.

"You recently employed a young man here?"

"Oh! Adin? Are you friends with him?" She asked.

"Uh, no. I don't know him. I was simply curious. He was here the other day when I stopped by, but not today. I was wondering if they young man was okay?" Gabriel asked carefully.

"Oh, it's dreadful. The poor boy fell ill this morning… at least we think. He wasn't running a temperature, but he seemed absolutely exhausted. We found him in the market square. I'd lost my daughter, Jeng while shopping that day, and he noticed her and watched over her until I got to that area. He is a fine young man. It breaks my heart to see him that way."

"Ill?" Gabriel asked in fear.

"Yes. And if you didn't notice the last time you came, he has been recovering from an injury. From what we could tell, someone with a sword attacked and robbed him. He won't talk too much about it. The experience must've been tragic, and he broke his ankle pretty badly during the attack too, so he's had to go around on crutches. We think his illness is a result of the incident… more of… due to his lack of sleep because he keeps having awful nightmares about it." Gabriel's heart sank. Attacked by a man with a sword. Attacked by him. He had hurt his son. His son was sick and on crutches because he'd been a terrible father. Seng noticed the look on Gabriel's face and quickly went to cheer him up.

"But don't worry. With some time, and rest, I'm sure he will recover. His ankle is at the point where he can try walking a little and putting pressure on it, and we kept him home today with Jeng so he can better rest." Gabriel nodded. Yes, this was good news. Sadly, it didn't take any of the guilty Gabriel felt over the entire ordeal.

"So he is safe?" Gabriel asked.

"Safe?" She said in confusion.

"Er… I mean, safe at home… were he can recover?"

"Of course." Seng said happily. Then she handed him the food he'd ordered. Gabriel smiled weakly, accepting it.

"Well, I will certainly come back for an update on his condition. I was merely concerned. Thank you Mrs. Seng. I will see you another time."

"Of course. And what is your name?"

"Uh…" Gabriel didn't want the woman to accidently slip up and inform Adrien he was there. "Riel." Seng smiled.

"Well, goodbye Mr. Riel." She said cheerfully. He turned and quickly left with food in hand, shoving the pastries into his bag for Nooroo to enjoy. He then began his brisk walk home when he spotted a few Dai Li agents conversing in an alley. His Miraculous sensed they had ill intents.

"Long Feng said the kid didn't show up like he'd ordered. Which means we'll need to find his location before quickly and quietly arresting him."

"Stupid Cat spirit." One agent muttered, "I wish we didn't have to waste our time searching this ring. Rumor is, the Avatar is coming, and the spirits know how hard he is going to be to keep secret from the Earth King."

"Yes, but you saw the kid. He is a powerful creature indeed. And those eyes… I've never seen anything like them, not to mention having golden hair."

Gabriel froze. They were talking about kidnapping Cat Noir… his son. Gabriel had sensed an evil man was after Adrien and had warned Ladybug accordingly, but he didn't imagine that the Dai Li would be involved.

"Don't worry. How hard is finding a golden haired boy with spirit powers anyway? We are pretty sure he is hiding out in this ring. We studied his searching patterns. Long Feng knows he is searching for a person. Not clear on who, but if we can get him to tell us, we might have the power to stop the Fire Nation for good." Gabriel frowned. He wasn't going to let these men lay a finger on Adrien. Gabriel ducked into an different alleyway and transformed into Hawkmoth before climbing onto the roof and jumping into the alley the Dai Li conspired in with his sword drawn. The earthbenders scrambled back in surprise.

"Who are you?" They asked. A cruel smile played on his lips.

"I am Hawkmoth. I understand you are searching for a boy called Cat Noir. It seems you and I have a similar goal. Where is the man you report to?"

The Dai Li looked at each other in concern.

"Are you like that boy?" One dared to ask. Gabriel smiled.

"In a way. But I am far stronger than he is. He is young and the spirit of destruction only recently granted him his powers. I am experienced. He and I are revivals. I am the one who brought forth the destruction of his town and forced him to flee here. The one he searches for is called Ladybug, the spirit of creation had his other half. I am aware he knows nothing of the war, because like in this city, the war did not exist. I also know how to properly combat his strange powers. He's more dangerous than he looks. Tell your leader… I wish to make a deal. I offer my services in helping you capture the boy, and you prevent him from ever bothering me again. I don't care how you do it."

The Dai Li nodded.

"We will pass the message on, but how will we find you to give Long Feng's answer?"

"No need. I will easily find you." Gabriel said. He proved his point by summoning one of his butterflies.

"This is an Akuma. When tell your leader that when he has an answer, simply will me to come. My butterfly will sense him and I will meet him." Gabriel explained. The Dai Li nodded.

"We will postpone search for today. Perhaps having your help will make the search easier." The Dai Li agreed, "For now, we will depart." And they did. He sheathed his blade back into a staff, pleased that he had deceived the Dai Li so easily. Of course, he had years of practice as Hawkmoth, and being in a different world didn't change the fact that he knew how to trick people. He got out of the alley way and moved carefully through the empty backroads until he was certain the Dai Li weren't following after him before dropping his transformation. Nooroo immediately went after the rolls he'd purchased at the bakery.

"So Master Gabriel, what exactly is our plan here. You aren't seriously considering helping them catch Adrien, are you?"

"Of course not Nooroo. But they are an enemy I am unfamiliar with. At least Cat Noir and Ladybug were predictable. I need to gather information, or have you not heard the human phrase, 'keep your friends close, but enemies closer?'" Gabriel asked.

"But what if they find out how the Miraculous work?" Nooroo asked, "If they learn that they are magic jewels anyone could use, then we could put all of the miraculous wielders in this world into more danger than before."

"I am aware. But I will take great care to insure that little secret remains a secret from them." Gabriel explained, "I know Ladybug isn't far, but there are a few complications outside the walls right now her and her comrades will need to deal with. I need to stall until she can get here, confuse the Dai Li and keep them off Adrien's trail. Three Miraculous wielders is far better a fight than one against several highly trained earthbenders. Once she gets into the city, I'll make a trail of clues only she will be able to follow that will lead her to Adrien and reunite them. Once they are together, I doubt even the Dai Li will have what it takes to stop them. After all, I tried for two years and never could."

"It is a good plan Master, but you have to be careful. If they discover you are conspiring against them, you could be in grave danger." Nooroo warned. Gabriel laughed bitterly.

"I know the risks, but I am Gabriel Agreste, and no one is to ever harm my son lest my fury may be unleashed on them all. The Dai Li are fools for ever believing they could control the great Cat Noir or Hawkmoth. They clearly don't understand our magic. And, of course, what they do not understand is what they should fear the most." Nooroo smiled.

"Then I support this plan. You are doing well, Master Gabriel. Emilie would be proud."

"Yes. I suppose she would be." Gabriel agreed, "Ironic though, seems I am going to play the part as a villain for a little while longer."

"Well, for a villain, you seem to be doing something quite heroic to me. If only Adrien knew you were doing this."

"I rather avoid Adrien for the time being. He is still shaken from when I attacked him as Hawkmoth. What do you think his nightmares have been about? If he found out the truth now, I don't think he'd revice it so well. Ladybug can ease his troubled mind though. I just need to be patient." Gabriel explained.

"Yes, Master, I am aware of Adrien's condition. I am the Kwami granting your empathic powers after all. What you sense, I can sense as well. You are right. It is wise to wait until Adrien regains his confidence and feels safe. He likely won't do that until he is with Ladybug again." Nooroo said before pausing in thought, "But I think there is a better way to help your son from afar concerning his troubles with his family… mainly you."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"The Fire Nation boy, Zuko. He has been through similar circumstances as Adrien. Granted, I doubt his father plans on reforming as you have anytime soon, but both are struggling with the fact that their father's aren't who they thought they were. Perhaps the Fire Nation boy and Adrien could help each other mend the wounds inflicted by their troubling pasts?"

"Hmm. Perhaps… but unlike Adrien, who obviously blames me for his childhood struggles, Zuko does not feel any of the pain that has been inflicted on his as a child was because of his father, but rather of his own doing. This is not true, but he is convinced he must earn his father's love. Adrien does not feel so." Gabriel pointed out.

"Which is why I think it will benefit the both. Zuko needs someone to tell him that he was not in the wrong, and Adrien needs someone to encourage him that his father isn't a lost cause." Nooroo explained. Gabriel thought about this.

"I suppose you are correct about this too. Perhaps I should try and make the to meet each other and discuss those matters. It seems I have much to do Nooroo. I just hope these plans of mine all work out." Gabriel replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The Drill.

In all honesty, this was the easiest setback to deal with yet in Marinette's opinion. Sometimes having a yo-yo that could cut through steel had its perks.

Here is what happened. Aang returned from his scouting ahead for Appa almost immediately. He came bearing news that the Fire Nation had built a drill they were using to try and break through Ba Sing Se's walls. Immediately, the team and the family made their way to the city. Toph easily bended them to the top of the wall were alarmed earthbending guards took the family into the city and Team Avatar to a man named General Sung.

"It is and honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed." Sung said simply. Marinette scoffed.

"Not needed?" She glanced over at the giant drill. It was more armored than many of the tanks in her world. Hurling a bunch or rocks at it's reinforced shell was barely going to dent it. Her synopsis of the situation suggested that it would be much more beneficial to take a small team that could disable it from the inside, and Team Avatar specialized in those kind of missions.

"Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded." Sung said cockly.

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph asked, "He got in." Sung's confident smile faltered.

"Well… technically, yes. But he was quickly expunged. Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se. That means penetrable city."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the tour, but we still got a the drill problem." Toph pointed out.

"Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team."

"That's a very good group name, very catchy." Sokka said in thought. Oh, no. Sokka was going to make a big deal out of this. She honestly referred to their group as Team Avatar, but she knew Sokka would make a big deal out if it anyways.

The kids peered over the wall as Terra Team assaulted the drill unsuccessfully, immediately General Sung began to panic and beg for Avatar Aang's help.

"So how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang asked. Everyone looked over at Sokka.

"Why are you all looking a me?"

"You're the idea guy." Aang explained.

"So I'm the only one who can come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure!" Sokka objected.

"And also the complaining guy." Katara added.

"That part I don't mind." Sokka admitted.

"Actually, I've had this idea for a while now. I was the idea person on Team Miraculous back in Paris." Marinette said. The team looked at her in expectation.

"Well, what is it Rin?"

"Well, the outer part of the drill is reinforced, so that means chucking rocks onto it won't work. But, that doesn't say anything for how strong it is inside. We could sabotage it from there and make it so the whole thing shuts down." She suggested.

"That's actually really smart." Sokka admitted. They fist bumped, "Idea guys for life." Katara rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Well, first, young lady… you are a trained healer, right?" Sung asked nervously.

"Yes." Katara replied, "Is anyone hurt?" Sung motioned for them to follow. He took them to the outer wall infirmary.

"They can't figure out what is wrong with these soldiers. We wondered if you could take a look." Sung said. They shrugged.

"We will check it out really fast then head down to disable the drill I guess." She approached one of the soldiers and used her healing technique before frowning.

"Your Chi is blocked. Who did this to you?" Katara asked.

"Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earthbend. I could barely move… and then she cartwheeled away." The soldier explained. Marinette went pale. Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee. She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. She's taken Katara's bending once and prohibited me from using my own special… ah… talents. You'll recover, but it is really annoying." Marinette explained, "But we need to make an effort to not run into her while exploring the drill."

"No kidding." Katara agreed, "Tell anyone that's been Chi blocked that their bending and ability to move will return to them shortly. We need to get to the surface and try and get inside. You and your men need to create cover for us… but please, avoid crushing us with rocks. Rin, suit up and meet us down there."

"With pleasure." Marinette said, before the general could ask what Katara meant by, 'suit up,' Marinette was out of the infirmary, transformed, and swinging herself off the wall. She noted that Team Avatar made their way down the wall in a more subtle matter. She met them halfway and the earthbenders provided cover by making dust clouds. They got a little ways out before Toph bended them a hole and they all jumped inside. Sokka complained loudly about how dark it was, but Toph didn't see the problem… for obvious reasons. The went a little ways in the darkness until they could hear the drill's machinery above them. They found an opening in the machinery and all but Toph climbed in. Toph decided she would work to slow it down on the outside and buy the team time. As soon as they got inside, Sokka took charge.

"I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that shows what it's like inside. Then we can find it's weak points." Sokka ordered.

"Where are we going to find something like that?" Aang asked. Before anyone could stop her, Marinette began to attack the pipelines and destroy some of the valves, "What are you doing? Someone's gonna hear us!"

"That's the point. I figure that a machine like this needs engineers. They likely have a blueprint of the place. If something breaks..."

"They come to fix it! That's genius! Two points for plan guys!" Sokka cheered.

"Thanks, I try." Marinette said with a smirk, "You guy's hide. I'll distract the engineer when he gets here." The team nodded. The waited patiently and an engineer came as Rin predicted.

"Hey! Mister! I think I broke something back here!" She called. The engineer looked surprised to actually see her, but didn't react negatively because she was in red.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rin, a special forces officer from the top floor. Princess Azula sent me down to try and deal with the earthbenders outside, but I got lost. Then, I tripped over some pipes and… well, sorry." She motioned to the damage do to the drill.

"I see. You are fine. I can fix this easily. But how did you get lost? Everyone has a blueprint of the place."

"Er, well, don't tell Azula… but I lost mine in my room somewhere. I thought I had the halls memorized, but I wound up getting lost." she replied, blushing sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. The engineer chuckled.

"Yeah, it is quite the maze in here. Here, you can use mine. I've got an extra in the workroom. He handed her the blueprints.

"T-thanks… I thought I was dead. Azula is gonna kill me if she finds out about this. Could you keep this between us?" The engineer shrugged.

"I won't say anything if you won't. Now run along. You probably don't want to keep her majesty waiting more than she has to." Marinette nodded, turning quickly and leaving the room. She came outside to see the team's impressed faces.

"That was really good!" Aang said.

"Well, I've had to make up a lot of crazy stories for the sake of my identity as Ladybug. It was nothing compared to some of the excuses I've had to make up. Lets go." They nodded, getting far from the area the engineer was working in before Sokka unrolled the blueprints and began to study it.

"The drill is made up of two main structures, the inner mechanism, where we are now, and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by braces. If we cut through them, this entire thing will collapse."

"Cutting through?" Marinette asked, "I can do that easy. Just lead the way, plan guy number one."

"Of course plan guy number two!" Sokka said.

"Will you two cut that out? As much as I admit that both of your plans are really great, there's no need to make a huge deal out of it." Katara grumbled.

"You're just jealous of our superior minds, little sis." Sokka teased.

"I am not."

"That's what a jealous person would say." Marinette quipped. Katara turned to Aang and motioned helplessly at them as if to say, 'do you see what I have to deal with.' The Avatar just laughed and told them to get going. Sokka led them through the drill into the place where the braces were.

"So how exactly are we going to cut these?" Katara asked in concern, "Their kinda huge."

"I'll handle it, but you and Aang should work on an escape route, because once I cut them, this entire place will collapse on itself." Marinette ordered. Aang and Katara obeyed, using waterbending to create a small opening to the inner mechanism."

"Okay, now, once I do this, Azula will know we are here. She's probably going to send Mai and Ty Lee to stop us. We need to be ready."

"We got that, but how are you planning on cutting the braces?" Sokka asked. Marinette smiled slyly.

"Watch, young ones, and learn." She backflipped off of the brace she'd been standing on, throwing her yo-yo and wrapping it around and brace using her momentum. She began moving through the mechanism swiftly, weaving her yo-yo through the braces like a spider making a web. In moments, every brace was attached to her yo-yo. She landed next to Team Avatar, who had watched the process in awe.

"Man! How long is that yo-yo string?" Aang cried.

"It goes as long as I will it. It's also unbreakable… and… if I pull hard enough… it can do this… brace yourselves." She leaned back and gave a mighty pull. The entire drill moaned and the sound of the braces snapping one by one echoed the area. She knew she needed to do more and jumped back off the brace, swinging around it to pull harder. The rest of the braces gave away, causing the inner mechanism to start collapsing.

"Come on." She said, "Let's get out of here!" They didn't have to be told twice, scrambling into the escape Aang and Katara had made just as the out mechanism failed. The entire drill shuddered horribly and came to a very abrupt halt. Sokka looked back up at the damage Marinette had just created.

"Man… first the sea serpent… now a drill… remind me not to get on your bad side. Also… are you sure you're the wielder of creation?"

"Pretty sure. You haven't seen my Miraculous Cure and I rarely use my Lucky Charm here. No time to waste though. If that didn't catch Azula's attention, I am not sure what can."

"True." The team took off running through the drill, weaving there way through the halls in search for an escape. They almost made it to the entrance when a very familiar blast of blue flames blocked the exit. Three girls stood behind them.

"Ah, Ladybug and the Avatar." Azula purred.

"What are we not important enough to address?" Sokka objected. She ignored him.

"How did you destroy the braces so quickly?" She demanded.

"A little luck." Marinette sneered. Azula narrowed her eyes. Marinette knew she was going to attack. The rage in the princess' eyes was undeniable. In a flash, Marinette was in front of Team Avatar, spinning her yo-yo like a shield just as Azula launched blue fire at them.

"Go! Go!" She yelled. The team didn't need to be told twice, they turned and ran for the exit. Marinette keep her yo-yo spinning for a good few seconds before letting her guard down and sprinting after them. She tried to ignore the knife and blue flames being shot at her and focus on actually escaping the drill with Team Avatar in tact.

"Lucky Charm!" She yelled, throwing her yo-yo up. A wrench fell into her hands. She spotted the engine area she'd messed up earlier and grinned, darting in. Team Avatar didn't notice but the girl's chased in after her, thinking she was still following the group. She Began using the wrench on as many valves as she could causing steam to fill the entire area. It created the perfect cover. The girls got into the room, only to find they couldn't see a thing.

"Gah! That water peasant must've done this! The are somewhere in here. Find them and block the exit. They Avatar must not escape!" Azula growled. Marinette smiled, pleased they'd been fooled so easily. She swung carefully over Mai, who stood watch outside the engine room and crept away from the area. Then, Marinette sprinted, chuckling at what she imagined their faces would be when they realised they were searching an empty room. She exited the drill to find a frantic Team Avatar who was convinced she'd been captured.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, swinging next to them.

"Gah! Rin! Stop making us think you've died our have been captured! Seriously!" Sokka complained.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just used to my partners that kinda roll with my plans. Cat Noir and I rarely converse over our strategies. I do my thing, and he acts accordingly. That's how we've always worked. I forget not all teams operate like that."

"That's okay, but warn us before you run off again like that. That's the second time this week you've nearly given everyone a heart attack." Katara laughed.

"Got it. Look, I'm about to detransform. I'm not sure how long my steam distraction will hold off. Aang, you and Katara should cover us. Toph, you focus on getting us back up the wall. Sokka, you're with me."

"I've got it! The Plan Guys and Friends!" Sokka suddenly said.

"Uh… what?" Toph asked.

"That's our team name!" Sokka said proudly. The team froze for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh! Ha, ha. I'm serious guys… and I've got more where that came from. Like the Boomerang Squad or the Aang gang or the Fearsome Five?"

"How about, Team Avatar… like we've been calling ourselves this entire time?" Marinette asked. Sokka's eyes widened.

"That. Is. Genius!" They laughed all the way back up the wall.

* * *

 **So about last chapter. Someone asked me when exactly Gabriel warned Marinette that Adrien was in danger. He did that in Chapter 24: The Desert by transforming a sand bender into The Protector to help Ladybug out and warn her about what he sensed in Ba Sing Se. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

 **Anyways, they are now all in the city. Gabriel is throwing off the Dai Li and Marinette is starting her search for Cat Noir. Pretty exciting. Remember to review and proved constrictive** **criticism. Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Meeting Adin.

"I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend." Iroh told Zuko, holding up the flowers he'd purchased in Market square. Zuko's face went bright red as he thought about Mai, his childhood crush from the Fire Nation. No way was he going to get a girlfriend. He quickly covered up his embarrassment.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." He grunted.

"Life happens where you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on! We don't want to be late for our new jobs! Gabriel is already at his work." Zuko sighed. He hated this. He really hated this. He was to be doomed as a tea server for the rest of his life while Azula would likely take the Fire Nation throne, rule the world, and please their father in a way he never could. All because he couldn't capture some stupid bald monk kid. It was horrible. Honestly. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. He should have been able to handle some kid. His father was right. He was weak. They got to the shop and the owner, Pao, offered them their uniforms and aprons. Before Zuko could tie his on, Pao stopped him.

"You'll get to serving tea later. For now, I have a job for you. I have some tea that needs to be delivered at the bakery clear across town square. I need a strong young man to take it."

"But I hardly know the city." Zuko objected.

"I'll get a worker in the back to show you the way. You'll be incharge of making the deliveries to and from the bakery in the mornings and serve tea for the rest of the day. Wait here, and let me get you uncle more string for his apron." Pao said cheerfully before handing the pair some tea to drink while they waited. Eagerly, his uncle drank some of the tea.

"Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" He complained, spitting the tea out.

"Uncle. That's what all tea is." Zuko deadpanned.

"How could someone in my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh lamented, "We'll have to make some serious changes around here." Zuko face palmed. This was going to be the worst job ever. Not only did Iroh's Pai Shou addiction need to be fixed, but he was certain he needed to get rid of the old man's tea obsession if he ever wanted to have peace. Pao returned from the back with a box of tea and a young man who volunteered to show Zuko how to get to the bakery. Zuko really didn't want to serve tea or act as a delivery boy. He was a prince. Being demoted to the position of a common worker was beyond humiliating.

"And there is Talo's Bakery." The young man showing him through the neighborhood finished, pointing out a tiny bakery across the road, "Do you think you can find your own way back?"

"I'll manage." Zuko grunted. The boy smiled.

"Good. Well, I'll see you around Lee." He waved and left. Zuko moaned. He might as well get it all over with. Zuko entered the bakery to see a boy in a black gi with a green hat that covered the entirety of his hair sitting at the counter arguing with a woman.

"Honestly, Seng. I'm fine. I was just a little tired yesterday. I'm okay to work today."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to overwork you. You are still recovering."

"I've been walking much better, Mrs. Seng, and honestly, what does my ankle have to do with being tired?"

"If you are sure… If you need anything at all, tell Talo and he will close and take you home."

"I'm sure. Go on home. I'm sure Jeng is pretty bored right now." The hat kid insisted. Seng nodded, turned and left, brushing past him as she did so.

"May I help you?" The boy asked. As Zuko approached, he notice he had the greenest eyes Zuko had ever seen. Many Earth Kingdom people had green eyes, but none were as bright or gentile as his. They shone like emeralds, hiding a hint of mischievousness and a tinge of sadness under their kind gaze.

"Uh… I am Lee from Pao's Tea-"

"Oh! You are Pao's employee!" The boy said excitedly, "I'm Adin. We'll be working together quite a bit. Here, I'll show you what you need to take over."

"What about the counter?"

"It'll be fine for a few minutes." Adin promised. He reached under the counter and brought out a crutch. He tucked it under his arm and limped out from behind the counter. Zuko watched him with wide eyes. He considered whether or not to ask how he'd hurt himself and wondered if the boy should even be working in such condition.

"Come on."Zuko followed Adin into the bakery's kitchen where the baker was hard at work. The baker met eyes with Adin and acknowledged that he was there before continuing with his work. They made their way through the kitchen and came to a crate with pastries that the baker had wrapped up and was ready to be brought over to the tea shop.

"He just finished these this morning. Tell Pao he should try to sell all of this by today or tomorrow. Any longer and it may not be safe, okay? What ever profits he makes, he needs to take half for the tea we purchase and send you back over with the other half once you run out or you can't sell anymore. Also, he needs to send over a full inventory of what he didn't sell so we know what people do and don't like." Adin explained. Zuko nodded. Adin seemed to notice Zuko's discomfort and laughed.

"It's a culture shock, it's it? You're just as new as I am to the big city, and it isn't quite the same as were I lived. I guess it must be the same for you huh?" Adin asked.

"Something like that."

"Yeah. Well, back in Paris, we didn't have benders. Coming here and meeting earthbenders is pretty strange. Plus, I haven't ever needed a job before. My father was relatively wealthy before Paris was destroyed. But I'm fine with doing work. I actually prefer it. It makes me feel like I've earned something instead of constantly getting something. Can't wait until I can walk better, though. I'd take these deliveries over myself… but well... It would be difficult at this point." He smiled brightly. Zuko wasn't sure what to make of the guy. He was pretty positive, despite being injured, but something told Zuko there was something very… off about the boy. His smile seemed forced. His whole demeanor seemed stiff and uncomfortable with something. At the same time, he seemed genuinely happy and relaxed. It was beyond bizarre. Of course, if his father really had been rich, he might have been taught to act a certain way around people, hence his optimism.

Zuko bent over and took the crate.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad to have met you, Lee. Do you… uh.. Need directions on how to get back?" Zuko was about to say no, but then he realized he had no idea how to get back.

"Uh…" Adin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's a big city." He teased, "Hey, Talo! Are you able to hold the counter for a little while. I'm going to show Lee back to Pao's."

"Sure. I have nothing baking right now, but be fast… and careful. You sure you are okay to walk that far?"

"Pft. I'm fine. I need to walk around more anyways. It'll be good for me." Adin countered. The baker shrugged and they all filled out into the main lobby of the bakery. Adin and Zuko left the bakery and Adin began to lead him towards the Teashop. He actually moved faster than Zuko.

"So… how long have you been in the city?" Zuko asked carefully.

"Several weeks. Almost an entire month, but not quite. My luck to get mugged by a swordsman on day one though. My father would have a panic attack if he knew about that."

"So the baker isn't related to you?"

"No. His daughter got lost in the market. I noticed and stayed with her until her mom could find her. I didn't want anyone to hurt the kid, you know? Them her mom realized I was hurt and jobless and offered. I accepted… pretty reluctantly though. I didn't want to intrude. I'm glad I did. The baker family is pretty great."

"If you don't mind me asking… where are your actual parents." Adin finally frowned.

"Mom disappeared years ago. After she vanished, father and I grew distant. We aren't all that close anymore. I haven't the slightest clue where he is. I doubt he knows where I am. It's better that way I guess." Adin said, "But I rather enjoy Talo. He is pretty nice to me… I guess."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Zuko said quickly, realising he hit a sore point in Adin's past. He didn't want to make the boy sentimental or sappy. Besides, once he asked about Adin's family Adin was sure to ask-

"What about your parents?" -About his parents… great.

"Eh, Father stayed behind in my home, uh, village to… defend it. Mother left years ago when I was thirteen. I live with my uncle now."

"Must be nice to have an uncle. All I ever had going for me was Nathile. And she wasn't the best with kids. I love the lady and all that, but it's not really the same." Adin said, "Sorry about your mom though."

"You too, I suppose." Zuko muttered. People usually said that when they heard his mom was gone. Frist Mai. Then Ty Li. Then uncle. Then the crew of his old warship. Then random earth citizens who didn't even know his real name. Being sorry never changed the fact that she was gone. In fact, in made it worst. No one was ever supposed to pity him, the prince of fire, yet everyone did and he hated it. Besides, missing never meant she was dead. She was alive somewhere, he knew it. People had to stop pretending the opposite was true. When he was Firelord, he planned on doing all in his power to find her.

"Lee?" Adin asked, "Do you ever think your mother could come back? I mean. I don't know what happened. One day dad came to me and said I'd never see her again. I can't help but wonder…"

"I get it." Zuko grunted, "But I suppose that doesn't matter, now does it. She's gone, so drop it." Adin seemed to shrink at the remark.

"...yeah… I suppose." He whispered softly. They walked in silence for a little longer. Finally Zuko's curiosity got the best of him.

"What's with the stupid hat anyways?" Zuko snapped.

"I… just… like… stupid hats?" Adin said uncertainly. Zuko glared at him. Adin sighed.

"Bad haircut. I'm trying to hide it. It was my first time cutting it myself." He said.

"It can't be that bad." Zuko scoffed.

"It certainly turns a few heads." Adin chuckled nervously.

"Well it looks ridiculous."

"Jeesh. Chloe could have told me that!" Adin said with a grin.

"I'm not joking. It's a dumb hat. You should invest in a new one."

"I'm not the one walking around town square in a Pao's Tea Shop apron." Adin quipped. Zuko's face went red. The guy had a point.

"Fine. It's not a stupid hat." He decided.

"Thank you, Lee. I appreciate your support in my choice of fancy and eye appealing headgear. If you'd like one, I know a guy…"

"I'm good." Zuko said in disgust.

"Your loss, now, I believe this is your stop, Lee." He pointed at the tea shop down the road, "I've got to head back, but if you ever need anything, feel free to swing by the bakery and say hi. Oh! And welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"Thanks." Zuko said. He left Adin and entered the tea shop. It occurred to him that Adin had not once mentioned Zuko's scar like almost everyone did.

The guy wasn't so bad, he supposed. But he still stood by his precious statement. He did not plan on making friends or a life here. Sadly, something told him Adin was probably not going to give him a choice in the matter. Oh well. Might as well happen since everything else in his life liked to go horribly wrong. He was the unluckiest person in the world, and he'd accepted that from they day he was born.

That was just his life.


	32. Chapter 32

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Thirty-Two: The City of Walls and Secrets.

"Look! The inner wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se!" Katara exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't jinx it!" Sokka warned, "We could still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon, or find the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!"

"Uh, Sokka. Have you gotten ahold of cactus juice again?" Rin asked. The blue clad teen crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying. Weird stuff happens to us." Hard to argue with that logic. She looked over at Aang, who seemed distracted.

"Don't worry Aang. We'll find Appa." Reassured.

"It's such a big city though." Aang replied.

"He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him… oh." Sokka trailed off, staring wide eyed put the window. His jaw dropped just as quickly as his heart sank. The city outside was huge. It was practically an entire country inside of several walls. How on earth were they going to find Cat and Appa in all of that? Beside him, Toph sighed loudly.

"Back in the city… great." Toph complained.

"What's the problem? It's amazing!" Sokka cried.

"It's just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait. You'll get sick of it in a couple of days." Toph promised. Sokka didn't doubt that. In a city as big as Ba Sing Se, there had to be a lot of laws in place to try and keep the peace. The monorail came to a stop and Team Avatar got off. Waiting for them was the creepiest lady Sokka had ever seen.

She was a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and a light green kimono that was probably more expensive than his father's war ship. What unnerved Sokka about the woman was her wide, brilliant smile. It seemed unnatural and forced. It was scary.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Rin, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city! Shall we get started?" She introduced.

"Yes." Sokka said immediately, waving one of his scrolls at her, "We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately." Joo Dee's smile only widened, which should have been completely impossible.

"Great! Let's begin our tour, and then I'll show you to your new home here." she said. Uh… did Joo Dee just ignore him? But only Katara had the power to ignore him!

"Maybe you missed what I said, we need to talk to the King. It's very important. It's about the war." Sokka repeated.

"You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." Beside him, Rin snorted.

"I doubt that." She scoffed. Joo Dee's eyes darte over to Rin, slightly annoyed with the girl's interruption, but managed to smile even wider, ignoring Rin's remark. Sokka gave up and they all followed Joo Dee. She began to explain the city's history. Sokka was more distracted wondering how he was going to warn about the eclipse if no one in the city wanted to hear him. She first showed them the lower ring by getting them a ostrich horse drawn carriage to ride quickly through the city in. .

"So what's the wall here for?" Katara asked.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, along with our craftsmen and artisans. People who work with their hands. It's always so quaint and lively. Sokka looked out, seeing a few shady men watching the carriage closely. Yeah. Lively.

"You do have to watch your step though." Joo Dee admitted.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." Aang said.

"Mmm. I'm used to it." Rin said. They all looked over at her in surprise.

"How?" Sokka asked.

"Paris was pretty big. All big cities are like this. My parents worked hard for years to get a place in the middle of the city. I'm going to have to work just as hard with the clothes I make if I want to ever make it as a clothing designer. Poorer people usually live on the edge of a big city, because that's all they can afford. Richer people are more towards the center or near famous works of art or architecture like this tower we had in Paris. It's sad, but that's usually how cities this large work." She said, shaking her head.

"If Paris is so big, why haven't we heard of it then?" Toph asked. Rin paused.

"We are… really disconnected from the rest of the world we don't have benders, so you wouldn't know about it." She replied softly. Toph shrugged.

"Whatever." They moved one to the next ring.

"This is the middle ring, home to the financial district, shops, and restaurants… and of course the university." Sokka perked up. Now was his chance to bring the eclipse up.

"We met a professor from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library were we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the King to hear!" He growled, leaning in close to her to prove his point. Her creepy smile only widened.

"It's history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, Town Hall." Sokka resisted the urge to pull his ponytail out and running around the carriage screaming, 'Why won't anyone listen to the watertribe guy! I totally have important stuff to say!' While waving his boomerang around like a madman. He didn't. But he wanted to pretty badly. The carriage stopped and Joo Dee immediately got out and began leading ahead.

"Is that woman deaf? She seems to only hear every other word I say!" He growled.

"It's called being handled. Bet used to it." Toph snapped. Sokka was starting to get why she hated big cities. Joo Dee was being ridiculous!

"And here is the Upper Ring. The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens. Your house is not to far from here." Joo Dee continued. They passed by yet another wall that was heavily guarded my men in black and green robes.

"What's inside those walls?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, and who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asked.

"Inside there is the Royal Palace. Those men are the agents of the Dai Li. the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions." Joo Dee explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we see the King now?" Aang asked impatiently. He understood the Avatar's struggles. This was going a lot harder than it should have been going.

"Oh, no!" Joo Dee exclaimed, "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King." Huh. For once she answered their actually important question.

Finally, Joo Dee brought them to a huge house.

"Here we are. Your new home." She said as a messenger came up to her with a letter, which she promptly opened, "More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King has been processed, and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual." Sokka's expression fell. He was seriously annoyed now.

"A months!" He cried. They didn't have a months. They needed to get this to the Earth King soon, so they could properly plan the invasion on the eclipse. Was this lady crazy?

"Six to eight weeks actually." Her grin only growing. She motioned for them to enter the house despite the team's numerous complaints and objections. Finally, they gave up. They obviously wouldn't get to see the Earth King until they said, so they would have to just deal with it.

"Isn't it nice here?" Joo Dee asked.

"Yeah, but I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long. Can't we see the Earth King any sooner?" Sokka tried.

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits." That wasn't a no…

"If we are going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa and Cat Noir." Aang decided.

"I'd be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go." Joo Dee said cheerfully with a bow.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph huffed, immediately attempting to brush past Joo Dee and leave. The creepy lady stepped in the blind girl's path.

"Oh, I won't get in the way. And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?"

"Jeesh. This must be how Adrien felt. His father wouldn't let him leave the house without an escort. I think this whole thing is dumb. I'm sorry, Joo Dee, but you should leave. We appreciate the tour, but there a fine line between being a proper host and flat out invading our privacy." Rin said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I can't do that. You are simply too important to leave unattended."

"I can take care of myself." Rin snapped, "So can the rest of us. We don't need your help. Thanks, but we are fine."

"I'm am to escort you, or you will not leave the building at all."

"Oh, who made this a prison and you the warden?" Rin growled, "We are free to do as we please, if you have anything wrong with that, you should just leave." Joo Dee's smile faltered. Give it to Rin to stand up to the adult wronging them without an ounce of shame to her doing so while still somehow being pretty polite for a person throwing out insults.

"There are rules to be followed in Ba Sing Se-"

"There are rules back in Paris too. A lot if them. None of those rule blatantly kept me from walking around town without an escort. It is a very reasonable thing to ask. We just want to get used to the city without someone leaning over our shoulder everytime we take a step. I know you are trying to be helpful, but sometimes it is better to leave a matter be."

"You are right. It is better to leave a matter be. That is why I will hear no objections to me escorting you again." Joo Dee replied. Rin growled, clearly losing her temper over the whole matter. Sokka decided no one wanted to see that.

"An escort would be nice… for today... I suppose! We'll figure the whole thing out tomorrow." Sokka deiced, "Besides, she knows the city and can help lead us around until we find Cat or Appa." Rin scowled, but didn't object. Joo Dee escorted them all around town. Rin looked more and more frustrated with the situation as they went. They asked everyone they could about Appa and Cat, but for whatever bizarre reason, no one would say anything. They got to the lower ring and resorted to knocking on doors around a neighborhood in the middle ring. Suddenly Joo Dee spoke up.

"I don't think this neighborhood is the best to-"

"We are checking here." Rin said firmly.

"But-" Joo Dee began.

"That's final." Rin walked up to a door and knocked on it hard. A woman around her twenties opened it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Rin. Me and my friends are searching for a young man named Cat Noir or a flying bison named Appa. Do you have any-"

"How do you know about Chaton?" The woman asked. The team stared at the woman in wide eyes.

"...He is my partner. Have you met him? If you have, he would have referred to me as Ladybug." Rin said.

"Oh… oh my gosh. You're her! He talked a lot about you! He said that you were gone, after his village was attacked. It was amazing and terrifying when he appeared, in a flash of green light like a spirit. But he was terrible injured and covered in sword wounds, he had cracked ribs, and his ankle was broken. He had a spirit with him called Plagg. The spirit said he brought Chaton to us so we could help him. He began to get better… but several weeks ago… A man came to the house asking for him. A week later, the man approached us again in the market and took him away, to the upper ring. He promised he'd come back and visit, promised he'd be okay… but I think he was lying. I haven't seen your friend since." Rin stood there stunned.

"So he's gone now?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry. If you'd come in I would tell you more about what happened and how much he healed since he appeared to me-"

"That will be enough, Mingal!" Joo Dee said quickly. Mingal looked over, noticing Joo Dee and paled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry, you have to go Miss. Ladybug. I don't want to get you taken like Chaton was. You must leave. I'm sorry." Mingal suddenly said quickly, her eyes never leaving Joo Dee. She slammed the door in their face. Rin's gaze stared at the door as if Mingal was still at the door. Suddenly she was frantically banging on it.

"No! There has to be more! Did he say anything or give any clues as to who took him and why!? Please! That could have been Hawkmoth! He could be in danger! I need to know!" Rin yelled. Katara pulled Rin away from the door, who at this point was crying. Sokka scowled at Joo Dee. This was her fault. Joo Dee had somehow scared that woman, the only woman who could probably help Rin, away. He didn't know why everyone was being so scared around Joo Dee, but he intended to find out. After that Team Avatar decided to return to the house. No one had any effort left in them to search for that day. Thankfully Joo Dee left for the night, leaving them some privacy for rest. They slept and in the morning, Katara woke up everyone with a plan in mind.

"I know how we are going to see the Earth King!" She declared, waving a flyer at them.

"Uh, how are we supposed to do that? 'One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King'" Toph asked.

"The King is having a party at the palace for his pet bear tonight." Katara explained.

"You mena platypus-bear?" Aang asked.

"No, it just says bear."

"Certainly you mean his skunk-bear." Sokka imputed.

"Or his armadillo-bear?" Toph asked.

"Just… bear."

"Finally! A normal animal!" Rin cheered. Yeah. Rin was weird.

"Anyways, the palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd." Toph laid doan.

"Yeah, it won't work." She said.

"And why not?" Katara asked.

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you from a mile away. You've got no manners… well.. Rin does, but she is apparently from a city."

"Excuse me? I've got no manners? You're not exactly lady fancy fingers."

Toph burped, proving Katara's point.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late." Toph pointed out.

"Ah-Ha! But you've learned it. You could teach us!" Sokka announced.

"Yeah, I'm already mastering every element. How hard could manners be?" Aang asked before draping a curtain over himself and bowing to Sokka, "Good evening Mr. Sokka Watertribe. Miss. Katara Watertribe. Miss. Rin Ladybug. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness." Sokka laughed and joined in.

"Avatar Aang, how do you? Go on." The two bowed at each other repeatedly before knocking heads.

"Okay, Katara, Rin, and I could pull it off, but you two would be lucky to pass as busboys." And that was how Aang and Sokka wound up dressed as bust boys in the Earth King's palace searching for the Earth King while serving food. They had no idea were Toph, Rin, and Katara were, but he was annoyed since they were supposed to be letting them into the party, not the other way around. Suddenly a girl next to him asked for a crab puff. It took him a second to recognize it was Toph.

"You found us!" Aang said in surprise.

"I know you're little footsteps anywhere, Twinkletoes." Toph replied.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Rin said, "But the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight."

Sokka glanced around.

"Uh… What guy?" They looked around and realised Joo Dee was walking up to them. How the heck did she know they were there? Oh, well… at least the creepy smile was gone.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave immediately, or we'll all be in terrible trouble."

"Not until we see the King!" Sokka objected.

"You don't understand!" She started trying to push them out, "You must go!" Aang tripped due to Joo Dee's pushing and spilled his jug all over a guest. Aang yelped, immediately airbending the drink off of her, only further ruining her dress.

"The Avatar. Ooh, I didn't know the Avatar would be here." Joo Dee wasn't smiling at all. Everyone's eyes was on Aang. Sokka got an idea.

"You keep their attention while I look for the King." He said. Aang nodded. Sokka and the others began searching while Aang distracted them. Eventually many guards entered carrying a curtained platform where the Earth King's silhouette could be seen.

"The Earth King." Sokka warned. As he did two men in Dai Li uniforms came up and grabbed him. He struggled, but they succeed in taking him. They brought him to a small library where a man in grand robes stood. His friends were there too.

"Why won't you let us talk to the Earth King!" He immediately asked the man, "We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities." The man growled.

"But this could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang insisted.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the culture heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the king is just a figurehead!" Katara exclaimed.

"He's your puppet!" Toph agreed.

"Oh, no, no! His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan!" Long Feng roared. Sokka took offense to that. He was plan guy number one! "It is a strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth." Long Feng explained.

"There no such thing as a real utopia, Long Feng. You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know." Rin growled.

"I'd watch your tongue, Ladybug." Long Feng said, motioning to a figure who had apparently been standing behind them. He was a man in a purple kimono with a silver conical hat and a mask. A staff was in his hands. Rin paled upon seeing him.

"Hawkmoth." She breathed. The man smirked.

"So you are Ladybug. All this time, and it was the baker's daughter." The Hawkmoth said.

"This was a trap!" She said, covering her ears.

"Not quite, Ladybug. I still need you to get back to Paris. Only you can bring me there. But your partner is not so fortinue." Hawkmoth said simply.

"Until now, you've been treated as our honored guests. From now on, you'll be watched every moment by the Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, all but Ladybug will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your Bison and she's been searching for her partner. It would be a shame if you weren't able to complete your quest." Long Feng threatened. Rin glared at the two villainous men.

"You won't get away with this." She growled. Long Feng ignored them.

"Now Joo Dee will take you home." The team turned to see a girl who wasn't Joo Dee waiting for them.

"Come with me please." She said.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city." Then she smiled widely and just as creepy as Joo Dee number one.

* * *

 **Rosetrang628, you pointed out a pretty valid plot hole in my story I neglected to address. I had meant to mention it in, like, chapter three, but I didn't. I actually wrote it in my notebook then thought I wrote it in the actual story. Why aren't LB and CN simply using their weapons to call or track each other? I have two reasons why they can't do that.**

 **1\. The Avatar world is not a modern world like the Miraculous. They don't have cell phones, wifi, and things like that. They wouldn't have a signal for their weapons to bounce off of (Assuming the weapons need that).**

 **2\. The Miraculous holders have pretty much transformed into the ancient Chinese versions of themselves in order to blend in. I'm going to say this pretty bluntly. Miraculous holders from ancient China did not use cell phones. They did not use tracking devices. They more than likely used their Kwami's to sense other Miraculous holders if they really needed to make contact. As a result, the Miraculous holder taking on Chinese forms to blend in actually cut off that way of communicating with each other, because the last time that from was used, they Miraculous holders didn't need phones.**

 **I hope this sorta helps answer your question. I am sorry that I didn't point these things out earlier.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Thirty-Three: Pao's Tea Shop.

Gabriel was supposed to be working late in the tailor's shop. Likewise, Zuko and Iroh were working late that night. He began serving people tea, as his job description said, when a familiar crutch wielding teenager entered the tea shop for what was the millionth time over the past week, only he was a carrying the crutch in case he needed it and carefully walking on his injury. The teen was persistent, Zuko gave him that, but he was annoying. Everytime he came he would try and talk to Zuko. Granted, they had a few brief conversations that Zuko enjoyed. Still, Adin was like a lost kitten. He always came back, eager for attention. One would think the guy never had a friend in his life, considering how much he worked to befriend Zuko. It didn't help that Adin insisted on wearing that stupid hat every time he went out or was working at the bakery. No haircut could be that bad.

"Hey, Lee."

"Adin, I'm working." Zuko grunted, "Now isn't the time to-"

"Look, I'm bored. Messing with you is my only option right now. I already hung out with Jeng, but now I have nothing to do. Normally try and catch some zzz's about now, but I am honestly annoyed with the routine I've found myself in. I hate schedules… for personal reasons that I will not expand upon. Pestering you makes my day less boring because you are so easy to bother. Easier than most of the Akum- er, the people in my old village."

"What, were you like the town prankster in Paris?"

"Nah, the prince of puns himself. Never got caught though. Hmm. I never considered pranking a person before…"

"Great. I gave you an ide- wait. How does one who puns a lot not get caught punning?"

"A mystery to all, Mr. Lee. A mystery to all." Adin was with a sly grin. Zuko sometimes didn't get Adin. He was some nights kind and reserved, contempt with drinking tea (which the bakery he worked at already sold and he apparently brewed himself, by the way) and having small conversations with Zuko when business was slow. Other nights he was wild and unpredictable, making a joke and pestering Zuko to his hearts delight. Tonight was one of his wild and unpredictable nights.

"Are you actually going to buy something or do I have to kick you out?" Zuko asked.

"My usual, good sir." Adin said with and unsteady mock bow as he tried to balance on his good foot. Zuko inhaled sharply in annoyance.

"Coming right up." He monotoned. He rung up Adin's order and got it to his uncle and looked back into the shop to see a few of the ferry officers had decided to come in and enjoy tea and pastries. He quickly took their orders and went back for Adin's tea. He had the same tastes as his uncle apparently, obsessed with jasmine tea and apparently pineapple cakes and tarts. He brought in Adin's order.

"Thanks Lee." Adin said, taking the meal, "Yah know, I've recently reread a play about a guy named Lee. I've read it like a thousand times since I met the bakers. The guy kinda reminds me of you. Haven't been working out any weird dragons wars recently, have you?"

"No. Why would I do that? Dragons are extinct. Everyone knows that." Adin's face went slack in surprise.

"Dragon's used to exist here?" He asked in confusion. Zuko couldn't tell if Adin was joking or not.

"Stop messing around." Zuko warned, "I'll be back, these men want their drinks. Don't do anything stupid or try _pranking_ anyone while I'm gone." Adin raised his right hand.

"Cat's honor." Adin said. So random. Zuko went back and got the officer's their tea, noticing one was armed with duel swords very similar to the ones Zuko stole for himself when he'd been traveling with Iroh.

Suddenly, Jet, the kid he'd stolen food with from the bakery burst into the Tea Shop with a mad glint in his eyes, his weapons were drawn.

"I'm tired of waiting! These two men are firebenders!" Jet yelled. Zuko froze, terrified, but careful not to show it, "I know they are firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" Zuko mentally scolded himself. Jet had seen Iroh heating tea with firebending at the ferry. That was probably how Jet knew… this was not good. Before Zuko could respond, Adin snorted.

"They work in a tea shop." He said, slowly getting up in front of Zuko in a protective manner like he planned on fighting Jet himself.

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you!" Jet insisted. Adin looked confused. Zuko heard Adin mumble under his breath 'what the heck is a firebender? Like an earthbender? Are they bad? Ah, Lee's not bad.' Wait. What? Did Adin seriously not know what a firebender was? How!?

"Drop your swords, man. It's not worth getting into trouble." Adin replied louder so everyone could hear. Jet growled and went to shove Adin out of the way, obviously not thinking rationally enough to notice Adin was crippled. Adin growled and snatched Jets arm.

"Seriously, dude. I'm asking nicely. You need to calm down. I know you are upset, but there are far better ways to handle these situation. And it isn't considered nice to publicly call someone out on something. I don't know why you are upset with Lee and spouting out wild accusations, but you should address the matter privately when you are much calimer and unarmed. Wildly accusing without proof leads to conflict. Conflicts always leads to innocent people getting hurt. Chill out, or one of these officers can gladly escort you out until you are much calimer." Adin hissed. Zuko was shocked, despite being injured, Adin was still crazy enough to defend Zuko to a madman. Jet grunted pulling away from Adin.

"You wouldn't know. You didn't see what the Fire Nation did to my family. If these to are really firebenders, then they deserve anything that's coming to them. Now get out of my way!" Jet pushing Adin. The boy stumbled back and lost his balance, falling into the table, hard.

"Gah!" Adin objected, wincing in pain. Jet ignored him, pointing one of his blades at Zuko.

"You'll have to defend yourself! Then everyone will know! Go ahead! Show them what you can do!" Jet demained. Zuko glanced at Jet, then over at Adin who was slowly picking himself up again. The idiot was probably going to try and stop Jet again. Zuko wasn't going to let that happen. Adin would get seriously hurt. Zuko glance over at the officer with the duel swords. Perfect. He grabbed them as the officer objected.

"You want a show!? I'll give you a show!" Zuko roared. Zuko attacked. Jet backed up in surprise, clearly not expecting the firebender to grab swords. Zuko shoved a table at Jet. The freedom fighter leapt over it, swinging his hooks at Zuko. Immediately his childhood training took root and his mind went blank. They danced around the room, both very skilled in their art. At the back of Zuko's mind he felt the tug, the urge to firebend like he was born to do, but his locked those feelings away. He never needed firebending before. His father was the one who wanted it. No. Zuko wasn't born to firebend. He was born to fight, whether it be by sword or flame. Zuko was a warrior all the way through. A warrior was disciplined, unlike the mad freedom fighter who only fought because he wanted to avenge something… undisciplined and unfocused o what he actually did and who he actually hurt to do it. Granted, Zuko knew he could be impulsive and destructive, but even he knew when to back off.

They got to the point where their swords were locked and it was a test of strength.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Zuko shoved Jet into the street outside the shop. Everyone, even Adin and Iroh, crowded around the door to watch.

"Please, son! You are confused. You don't know what you are doing!" Iroh yelled in fear. Jet grunted, ignoring him and swinging high.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a fire blast about now." Jet said, motioning towards Iroh.

"You're the one who needs help." Zuko replied. He swung at Jet, cutting the annoying straw piece he had in his mouth in two. Jet lost his balance and turned to the bystanders, waving his hooks wildly.

"You see that!? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!" He declared. Suddenly, he heard a voice yell, "Drop your weapons!" A Dai Li appeared from the shadows. Out of the corner of Zuko's eyes, he saw Adin slink back into the tea shop, his eye wide with absolute terror. Reluctantly, Zuko obeyed.

"Arrest them, they are firebenders!" Jet demained.

"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees." Iroh agreed. Pao came out of the tea shop.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees." He declared.

"It's true sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy man attacked the finest tea maker in the world." Iroh blushed.

"That's very sweet." The Dai Li walked up to Jet, arresting the struggling freedom fighter promptly. Jet loudly objected, but Zuko wasn't concerned about that. The people scattered, leaving the tea shop because Pao needed to shut down earlierly to clean up. Zuko went inside the tea shop to find Adin sitting with his back to the wall, hugging his knees and talking to his satchel, of all things. What startled Zuko was that Adin's hat had fallen off, revealing hair the color of gold.

"Plagg, they could've seen me. They were right here. They responded too quickly to that guy attacking this place. They could be anywhere." Adin said to his bag, his voice wavering slightly before he bit back a small sob, "I'll never see my Ladybug again." Zuko slowly realized that, like Zuko, Adin wasn't who he said he was. He was hiding from something. The Dai Li, most likely, with how he reacted to their appearance. He wasn't sure why, but Zuko wanted to help the boy who stood up so bravely for him despite his injury. The Dai Li wouldn't touch Adin, or a certain prince of fire would unleash his true fury. Zuko walked up to Adin and picked up his hat.

"Adin." The kid jumped at realising Zuko was there, Zuko handed Adin the hat, "Here's your stupid hat. You're right. The haircut is a real head turner. You should probably not show that to everyone, but seriously, invest in a better hat. This one sucks." Adin took the hat, fixing it on his head over the golden locks of hair.

"I guess you are curious why my hair is like that, huh?"

"You don't ask about the scar, I won't ask about the hair." Zuko replied.

"Deal." Adin agreed. Zuko sat down next to Adin.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?"

"I'd like that, yeah." Adin said. He twist the silver ring on his finger nervously, "Lee, what's a firebender?" Zuko shook his head. He had no idea why this kid didn't know.

"There are four kinds of benders, fire, earth, air, and water. Each element has their own nation. The Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads. There is only one Air Nomad left. He is the Avatar."

"What's that?" Wow, this guy was clueless.

"The master of all elements."  
"Oh. So why is it bad to be a firebender?"

"It's… complicated." Zuko said, "Outside the city… there is a war going on between the nations. The Fire Nation against everyone else."

"... a war?" He said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it. It's safe here. That's why refugees come here." Zuko explained, "To find refuge."

"So, if you're a fire bender, then why are you here? Are you a spy?"

"I'm not a-"

"Don't lie. I've had enough of those in my life. Why are you here?"

"I'm in hiding. The Fire Nation had my uncle and I marked as traitors after an incident in the North Pole. We came here to get away from the Fire Nation, just like anyone else here. Could you maybe… not tell anyone?"

"I won't. You aren't bad." Adin said, "In all honesty, I'm finding this place more and more like a prison. The Dai Li think I'm dangerous. The entire time I've been here I've been on crutches and they think I'm dangerous because I turned down some stupid job they wanted to give me. Then things slowly snowballed downhill. They honestly scare me. I don't know anything about the Fire Nation, but I know those men? They are not good people. They are pestering a wounded teenager and threatens him when he did nothing wrong. I'm really scared for that guy they took away today, because it might be the last anyone sees of him. No one told me about the war or the benders. We didn't have that in my old village. Long Feng said if I wanted to know what happened outside the walls, I'd have to go outside myself, but risk getting arrested, or turn myself in. But now that I know… I'm mad. It isn't right for them to be pretending something that huge isn't happening. They are lying to people and people are probably dying while they bother to go on a manhunt for some kid instead of actually solving the problem. It's… wrong." Zuko shook his head.

"We can't really do anything about that, Adin" Zuko said.

"No, but Ladybug will. I know it." Ladybug? Like the girl he had encountered wit Team Avatar that gave him bandages. No, it was probably just a coincidence.

"Who's that?" Zuko asked. He immediately regretted it. Adin got this lovestruck look on his face.

"My best friend. We got separated, but she is the bravest and strongest fighter I know. She's also really smart. If anyone can put the Dai Li in their place, it's her. Until then, I have to wait. I can't do much on my own. Especially while I'm still recovering, but Ladybug? She can do anything." Adin said dreamly.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"Because, Milady has only lost once, and after all the battles we fought, and after seeing how lucky she is… there is no way she will ever lose again." Adin replied.

"So you used to be a warrior." Zuko stated.

"The protector of my village. I used staffs and fencing sabers. Ladybug was my partner… but there was this guy, Hawkmoth he called himself, who began to attack it. We were so focused on defending Paris. We won every battle, outsmarted his every plan. We thought we were invincible… but we were wrong. It was all my fault. I rushed into a fight I wasn't prepared for. I broke my leg and almost died. She almost sacrificed everything to save me… but I didn't let her. I got away. Trick Hawkmoth into following. I've been hiding ever since." Adin said.

Zuko frowned. Adin was only a few months older than Zuko, but like Zuko he'd sacrificed everything because he thought he was doing the right thing. Now they were both fugitives, hiding in plain sight. Perhaps the two had more in common than terrible fathers and missing mothers.

"We should get you home. The bakers will worry." Zuko grunted standing and helping Adin up, "And Adin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Zuko said softly. Adin smiled.

"You too." And that was how Zuko made friends with Adin.


	34. Chapter 34

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Thirty-Four: More Tales of Ba Sing Se.

 _The Tale of Jeng and Adin._

Adrien smiled. He tested his foot out carefully. He was certain he was ready to try and walk without the crutches. He then smiled and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Aidn!" Seng said in surprise, "Your up early. Isn't this your day off?"

"Well, yes. But I'm practically off my crutches now, and I am desperate to actually walk again."

"Well, don't stretch yourself too far. You don't want to hurt yourself again because you did too much too soon." Seng warned.

"I know, Mrs. Seng. I actually was considering going to the market today."

"Well, in that case, would you take Jeng with you… that is if you are willing. Lately she's been getting restless and has been in the house way more than a child should be. I would let her play outside more, but it's dangerous in the big city for a young girl to running about by herself. If I lend you some extra money, could you go with her to purchase summer clothes? I know you already have the money I paid you… but this is for Jeng and I wouldn't want you to…"

"Of course I'll take Miss Jeng. She is always fun to have around. Like a little sister I never had." Adrien chuckled.

"Well good. She's in her room if you would fetch her. I'll expect to see the two of you by dinner."

"Yes Mrs. Seng." Adrien went and got Jeng, who was more than excited. They two immediately set out into the city. They did lots of things, like explore the market, purchase a wooden yo-yo (For sentimental reasons), they got Jeng some summer clothes. When lunch time came around, they went to Pao's Tea Shop to introduce Jeng to Lee and pester the teen. After lunch, they visited the fountain in the neighborhood square where the two had first met and Jeng introduced Adrien to her favorite hand games. Once that was completed the walked around admiring the wares of the market while having an insightful conversation about the latest play Jeng was reading. The day slowly came to an end and Adrien brought Jeng home. She ate dinner before quickly going to bed, completely exhausted from her eventful day. Adrien peered at her lovingly from the doorway. Seng came up behind him.

"It must've been quite a day you to had." Seng chuckled.

"It was. You have an amazing daughter, Mrs. Seng." Adrien said.

"She is a good girl, and very smart. I wish I could give her more than what we have." Seng said softly. Adin shook his head.

"Mrs. Seng, you don't realise it, but you just being there for her and raising her has already given her the world. She'll turn out alright, Mrs. Seng. You've done well." Adin said softly.

"Thanks." Seng whispered, "Goodnight Adin."

"Goodnight Mrs. Seng." Adrien, he paused before he returned to his room, gazing back to where Jeng slept, "Goodnight, little sis."

* * *

 _The Tale of Rin._

Marinette finished her designs for the missing posters for Cat Noir and Appa. She was incredibly excited, because she's found a printer willing to show her how to mass produce the designs instead of doing them by hand. Katara had already helpfully written out the words needed on the posters. Now all she had to do was find the printer's shop. She marched through the streets of Ba Sing Se happily.

Once at the shop, a printer named Kino who was an expert in xylography, aka, woodcut printing.

"You must be the young Miss Rin who requested that she learn my practice so she could make posters for her missing friends, yes?" Kino ased.

"Hehe… yeah. That's me. What do I owe you?"

"Only the money for the inks, wood, and paper, ma'am. You are a friend of the Avatar and I don't want to charge you extra. I will do the blocks for the missing bison if you will do the blocks for this Cat Noir person." Marinette's smile widened.

"Gee! Thanks." Kino nodded, motioning for her to sit down.

"May I see the posters you drew up?" The printmaker asked.

"Of course, here."

"Mmm. You are a talented artist, young Rin. I see you want three different inks on each? The Cat one with black, green, and gold and the bison with blue, brown, and red?"

"Er… That is correct. Will that be a problem?"

"No. It just means we will need eight blocks. One for each color we plan on using and two for the out lines." The Printer pulled the blocks from his cabinets along with a jar of a yellowish fluid. Glue.

"Glue the posters onto the blocks." Kino instructed.

"Okay." She painted the glue onto the block, sticking her poster on. He took Appa's, which was the more complex one, and showed her the next step.

"Now, carve out any white on your design. Any color, leave untouched." Kino instructed. Marinette nodded and took the carving tools and set to work. It was tedious and took all morning, but she finally finished the outline block for her posters. Kino told her to paint the block with and even coat of ink and they used it to print three black and white copies for each block. Then, they passed those onto the remaining six blocks. Marinette spent the rest of the day carving out the three color ink blocks. Gold for Cat's bell and blonde hair. Green for his eyes. Black for his outfit. Finally, as it was getting dark, the pair finished. Kino examined her blocks with pride.

"You did well for your very first time, Miss Rin."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have a craftsman's hands and an artist's eyes. I haven't seen a carving so well done but a non-printer done in years. If we hurry, we can get a few hundred of each printed for today. Tomorrow we can come back and print off a few more, then I will give you the blocks."

"Give them to me?" She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, you are the artist. I think you should hold onto a token like this." Marinette smiled, surprising the printer by hugging him.

"Thank you Kino. I'll keep them in my porfilio when I get back home to my village!" Kino chuckled.

"Anything for the Avatar's close friend, Miss Rin." Marinette smiled. She couldn't wait to show Team Avatar the finished products of her hard work.

* * *

 _The Tale of Gabriel and Nooroo._

Long Feng was annoying. The day before he had been ranting to Gabriel's alter ego about Team Avatar's continued attempts to find Cat Noir and Appa. He was tired of the man already. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back now. Gabriel decided to suggest letting Team Avatar at least locate Cat Noir. Of course, he knew the second Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste reunited, all battles against the Dai Li would likely be in their favor and not Long Feng's, but Long Feng didn't know that. He didn't know the cat brought bad luck to his foes and himself while the ladybug brought her and her allies good luck ing a battle, as a result, Long Feng decided the idea was brilliant. Using Ladybug to find Cat Noir would help the Dai Li capture the pair much faster, or so Long Feng thought. He didn't know what Gabriel did. He didn't know Gabriel was setting Long Feng up for failure.

After spending the entirety of his morning dealing with Long Feng as Hawkmoth, Gabriel was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to retreat to his workshop at the tailor's place where he could work properly in solitude. He sat down, prepared to work on the pattern the Tailor had assigned to him that day when he realized in absolute terror that the pattern was gone.

"Nooroo!" Gabriel yelled, "Did you move my pattern?" The Kwami poked his head out from the tiny alcove he had begun hiding in on the shelf of fabric.

"Which one, Master?"

"The very important one that the tailor told me to work on today! I need was on my desk and now it's gone."

"Well, I don't recall moving a pattern on your desk. Are you sure it didn't fall off our you misplaced it?"

"I would have remembered doing that." Gabriel replied confidently.

"Are you sure? You get pretty distracted when you are working."

"... Why must you be right!?" Gabriel yelled. The Kami flinched.

"Should I help you look for it?" Nooroo asked.

"Yes!" The two tore apart the workshop looking for the pattern. Hours later, when the Tailor came in, he was met with a messy room where Gabriel was practically tangled in yards of green fabric and trying to get out.

"Uh, Gabriel?" The Miraculous holder looked up in surprise.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. I seemed to have misplaced that pattern you left me."

"Gabriel, that was yesterday. You finished that already. I gave you the day off, remember?"

"Oh." Gabriel missed having Nathile.

* * *

 _The Tale of Plagg._

Plagg was tired of bread. He loved food, sure, but it was not his camembert. He knew Adrien wasn't planning on transforming that night and made very important plans to visit the upper ring in search for his lovely gooeyness. Once the kid was definitely asleep, the Kwami was off.

Things like wall didn't restrain a being like him as he flew through the walls with ease. He was careful to make sure no one saw him, darting to and fro between stores and ducking under carriages and carts. The further he went the more he could smell Camembert. He seriously hoped the people in this world had a variation of Camembert. He knew on the other world, Camembert came from some French place called Normandy, Camembert by a wonderful girl named Marie in 1791 under the advice from some priest guy. Camembert was _not_ Chinese. He was terrified that this world wouldn't have it, but he was determined to find something at least close. They at least had to have Shosha cheese, which was a Tibetan favorite of his. Tibet was an Asian culture and everything in that world was seemingly based off of some Asian culture.

Finally, he arrived at the upper ring where the most expensive and smelliest cheeses would surely be. Plagg hoped they had the smelliest and gooeyest cheeses he could get; he was hungry. He darted from restaurant to restaurant. Market square to market square in sure for the best, smelliest cheese in town.

Suddenly he felt the tiniest tug in a certain direction. A feeling he hadn't felt for over a month. The feeling that his other half was somewhere nearby. Immediately, cheese was forgotten. After all, only one thing, other than his kitten's safety, held priority in his heart over food and smelly cheeses.

"Tikki?" He asked aloud in a small voice. There was no response. As quickly as the feeling that his other half was near came, it was gone. The Kwami became much smaller in the realization it was probably a false alarm. He missed Tikki. He missed feeling her nearby in school or playing with her in the miracle box, or even just knowing that she was okay. The pain Adrien felt for being away from his Ladybug was nothing compared to how Plagg felt without his Tikki.

"Don't worry, Sugar Cube. I'll find you yet. And then we'll both all the Camembert and cheese this world has to offer." Plagg promised before he continued on his quest for cheese.

* * *

 _The Tale of Tikki._

Tikki gasped as she felt Plagg's presence nearby. Immediately, she flew out of the house, her eyes darting frantically back and forth in search for the Cat Kwami.

"Plagg?" She asked. There was no response. It was probably just a false alarm. She sighed. Although Plagg was annoying and lazy, he was her other half, and she'd been separated from him far too long. Tikki was missing so much that she had begun to feel his presence when he wasn't even near. It was awful.

Sadly, Tikki returned to the house, the feeling quickly vanishing. She dug the Miraculous Book out of Marinette's satchel and turned to the page where it showed Plagg and Cat Noir. She admired the drawing and wished it were real, but it was all she had of him until Tikki found Plagg. She glanced back over at her sleeping mistress.

"Hurry up and find him Ladybug. I can't wait for him much longer." Tikki said softly. Of course, Marinette didn't hear her, because she was asleep. But someone did stir. A certain Avatar.

"Tikki, why are you still up?" Aang asked in sleepy voice.

"I-I wa just thinking about Plagg, The Spirit of Destruction and Bad Luck." Tikki replied timibly, "I miss him terribly. He's my other half, and we aren't meant to be separated. I'm his Day and he's my Night. We are two halves of the same coin, and keeping us apart is painful for us both."

"Plagg… Cat Noir's spirit?" Aang guessed.

"Yes. Plagg and I are very old. I have existed since the dawn of time itself. He came next, bringing destruction and chaos to my worlds of order and creation. I was glad for it, for he brought balance to the world. Now, he is gone. In a world without balance, where destruction rules all… well, he is needed." Tikki explained. The Avatar sat up, sifting next to Tikki to look at the book.

"It that him?" He said, pointing.  
"Yes. That is Plagg." Avatar Aang smiled.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Tikki nodded.

"I know that Ladybug and the Avatar can. That doesn't mean I don't worry." The two sat in silence for an instant.

"Tikki, I've met lots of spirits before, be none are quite like you." Aang said, "Why is that?"

"Not many spirit's care about humans. They just think humans are only capable of destroying. Plagg and I know better. Humans can create. They are really good at it too. I made the Miraculouses so that people would have the power to do just that: create. The Miraculous wielders are each meant to protect and help make the world better. Me and my friends each gave up much to serve humans, but I don't regret it. No of us do. We've met some of the bravest and kindest people in history. Rin and the current Cat Noir are two of the bravest yet. My gift to humans was never made to be used the way Hawkmoth uses them. He was supposed to be a wielder of generosity and change. Instead, he has only selfishly used his Miraculouses, and Rin and Cat have had to reap the consequences for this. They are the closest I've ever seen Miraculous wielders who've chosen to keep their true names secret. Because of that, Plagg and I have felt as close as the day he first appeared."

"Wow. That's amazing." Aang said.

"It really is. I can't wait to see him again so that the connection we had can be resumed." Tikki replied, "And hopefully it will grow even stronger when our holders revealed each other's true names. It's only a matter of time…"


	35. Chapter 35

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Awaking Jet.

Jet opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how he wound up in that alleyway or why. He had a terrible headache, all he knew is that he was clutching to a piece of paper. He glanced down at it. Surprised to see Appa, the Avatar's sky bison, printed on it. The words on the paper explained that the bison was apparently missing. How the heck had they lost Appa? The thing was huge!

Instantly his headache returned as what seemed to be memories flooded into his head. Yes. He had a lead on their missing bison! Of course! He was supposed to find the Avatar and tell him.

Jet smiled, his thoughts drifting to Katara, then pretty watertribe girl Aang had been traveling with. Slowly the smile turned to a frown when he remembered how angry she been. When he realised what he had tried to do. He was going to kill innocents. He was pleased to do it. But after Katara left, the true nature of what he had attempted hit him, hard. He realized what he'd become and had immediately begun to seek a path of redemption. A path that led him to Ba Sing Se. After all, didn't all paths lead here?

Jet grinned at the thought. There was only peace and redemption. There was no war in Ba Sing Se.

He went to fold up the flyer when he realized he held not one, but two flyers in his hands. The boy eagerly put away the bison flyer and studied the second one. This one was of a boy with golden hair dressed up like a black cat of all things. The flyer was also from the Avatar, calling the strange boy Cat Noir. Jet had no memory of ever learning information on Cat Noir like he had with Appa. He turned the second flyer over in his hands in confusion. On the back was a letter.

 _Jet,_

 _You don't know me, but I know of you. You are the freedom fighter seeking redemption as I am. You are in danger. You have been wronged. I wish to make things right. You do not know the one who has wronged you, for you wouldn't remember. I am certain you will complete your mission for the enemy as planned. This is good for us both. But, you are a loose cannon, although in his control. Once you have served his purpose he will rid himself of you. I wish to extend my generosity and offer you my protection. In trade, you must lead her to my son. You don't know her yet either, but you will. My son is at the place you were arrested. He looks like the boy on this flyer. You don't remember the arrest ether, but your friends will._

 _With Best Wishes,_

 _Hawkmoth._

Jet stared at the letter addressed to him. Who the heck was Hawkmoth? What did his son, who was apparently some golden haired guy in a cat costume, have to do with the Avatar and his bison? Also, he had no memory of ever being arrested. Who was the enemy? What kind of protection did this Hawkmoth offer? Who was this girl he was supposed to lead Hawkmoth's son to?

Being lost in thought, Jet didn't notice a butterfly of a soft violet color land on the flyer he was holding and turn it a pure white so the picture of Cat Noir could not be seen.

"Freedom Fighter."

Jet jumped, shoving the paper into his pocket and pulling out his hooks.

"Who's there?" He asked in surprise.

"Will you make the trade?" The voice asked.

"The… Trade?" Jet said in uncertainty.

 _I wish to extend my generosity and offer you my protection. In trade, you must lead her to my son._

The Trade. Jet realised he was speaking to whomever had written the letter.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"You won't find me by searching. Now, Freedom Fighter, do you know what you want? Do you wish to be redeemed? If so, answer. Do you accept my terms?" The voice asked. Jet heistated. He had no idea who this guy was or how he was speaking in Jet's head.

"I'm trying to help you, Freedom Fighter. Don't resist." The voice said softly. Almost as if by magic, Jet trusted the voice with his life. The person behind the voice was good. The person behind the voice could help him.

"I will accept your terms." Jet said.

"Recognize that the gift I give you will not be permanent, but kept until you have served your role. Once you have accomplished the mission the Enemy has given you and led the Avatar to his bison, you will lose these gifts, but your true memory will surely return. When it does, you must lead Ladybug to my son, but do not tell her Cat Noir is my son. That is for he and I to tell on our own time."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Jet said, "I understand."

"Good." Jet felt a wave of light wash over him and the voice was gone, but he could feel his presence at the back of his mind. Jet looked himself over. Nothing about him had actually changed, not outwardly. But inside he felt an new strength that had not existed before. Jet smiled. He was glad for the new sense of strength, but he knew now wasn't the time to use it. He would only use it when the enemy came. Until then, he would have to wait. Right now, all that mattered was finding Aang and informing him of what he knew about the Sky Bison.

The problem was, he had no idea were the Avatar was.

"Upper Ring, passing out flyers, like yours. Do not tell Ladybug that I am interfering, or she will take the gift I've given you. Also, do not show them the Cat Noir flyer. It is your anchor to be and Ladybug will surely destroy it if she suspects anything. Be completely honest with them. Tell them what you know about Appa, but don't tell them about me." Hawkmoth said helpfully.

"Um… Thanks." Jet made his way through the city. They let him into the Upper Ring without any trouble at all.

"Stop. The waterbender is close by. Wait for her." Jet swallowed. Katara. He had to face Katara. He waited, as Hawkmoth had told him to do. Like Hawkmoth had predicted, the waterbender rounded the corner carrying posters to be hung up. He pulled the bison poster carefully out of his pocket before informing her he was there.

"Katara." He said. She jumped, staring at him with wide blue eyes, "I think I can help you." She stood there startled, partially blushing. An eternal war flushed across her face for an instant. Then she attacked, bending streams of water at him.

"Katara! I've changed!" Jet cried.

"Tell it to some other girl, Jet." She growled. She bent more water at him.

"I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help!" He promised. To prove this, he dropped the hook swords and went for the Bison poster again. She flinched, sending a flurry of ice at him, trapping him there. The entirety of Team Avatar including two Earth Kingdom girls rounded the corner.

"Katara what is it?" Her brother asked. Katara glared at him.

"Jet's back." She growled. The team stared at him in shock.

"We can't trust anything he says." Katara warned.

"But we don't even know why he is here." Sokka said. Jet arched his eyebrows. Of all people, he least expected Sokka to defend him. Of course, Sokka had also been a man who believed in science and reason.

"I don't care why he's here. Whatever the reason is, it can't be good." Katara argued.

"I'm just here to help you find Appa." Jet said calmly and he let the flyer of Appa unroll, revealing his true purpose.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Aang said softly.

"I swear! I've changed. I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put that all behind me." Jet explained.

"You're lying." The smaller of the Earth Kingdom girl approached him, placing her palm next to him.

"He's not lying." The girl said.

"How can you tell?" The other Earth Kingdom girl asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there is a physical reaction. He's telling the truth."

"Katara," the second Earth Kingdom girl said, "We don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out. Appa is just one step away from finding where Cat is."

"That's Ladybug." Hawkmoth said in his head, "She goes by Rin now, though." Jet nodded slightly, not wanting to respond an alert her he was aligned with Hawkmoth. He was lucky they were too busy arguing about him to notice the semi transparent mask that appeared each time Hawkmoth spoke. Finally, the group finished arguing and Katara decided to let him help them. She freed him and true to his word, he led the Team to where his lead was. A gaunt warehouse that he had heard a giant furry creature was being kept.

They got inside and found it empty aside from clumps of white fur and an annoyed janitor.

"We missed him." Aang said in disappointment. Immediately the janitor spoke up.

"They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh, leavings all day." The Janitor began to leave but Aang stopped him.

"What island? Where's Appa?" Aang demanded.

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up. Guess for a zoo or such, though could be the meat would be good." Aang turned to the group anxiously.

"We've gotta get to Whaletail Island!" Immediately, Hawkmoth was shouting at the back of Jet's mind.

"No! They can't leave the city. Cat Noir and Appa are here. This is a diversion!"

"Why didn't you warn me that sooner?" Jet hissed under his breath. Before Hawkmoth could respond, Jet had to drop the butterfly mask as the team started to discuss plans to split up and find Appa while half stayed to find Cat Noir.

"All right, let's get moving." Sokka said.

"Wait, you can't. I don't think Appa is at Whaletail. This must be a diversion our something. Someone in the city must be after the Avatar!" Jet immediately warned. Katara scoffed.

"You just now thought of this?" She asked.

"Why don't you trust me?" Jet asked.

"Gee! I wonder!" Katara said sarcastically. Then, a very familiar voice reached his ears.

"Jet!" Smellerbee yelled running up to him excitedly. Longshot quickly followed. He stared at them in shock. How had they gotten into the city? Immediately, Katara whirled around on her feet and pointed at him accusingly.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore." Jet stared at the two incredulously.

"I don't." He said. Smellerbee, obviously not seeing the conflict, wrapped Jet into a hug. She acted like she'd seen a dead man come to life or something.

"We were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked. Katara's jaw dropped.

"The Dai Li?" She asked.

"I don't know what she is talking about!" He cried. He wished Hawkmoth could explain, but everyone was focused on him now and they would surely see the butterfly mask if he tried.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago. We saw them drag him away."

"But why would I get arrested!? I've been living peacefully in the city." Toph knelt down, feeling the Earth near them.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said, "They are both telling the truth.

"That's impossible." Katara scoffed.

"No." Sokka said, "It's not. Toph can't tell who is lying because they both think they are telling the truth! Jet's been brainwashed." Sokka looked over at Rin.

"Hawkmoth?"

"No. His victims are usually aware. They don't retain memories after the matter, but during the Akumization, they are aware and they become irrational. If Jet were Akumatized, we could tell he was lying. This is something else." Jet froze at the mention of Hawkmoth. Were they going to take the power he needed away from him? Before his mission was even accomplished? Was he really brainwashed? And what did they mean by victim? Hawkmoth gave him a choice. He chose this. He stumbled backwards.

"No, that's crazy!" He said, his eyes darted around the area in panic. He was tempted to unleash his hidden power now and get away. He needed to figure this out himself… but he couldn't. He had to wait. The enemy, whoever that was, was out there. His mission was incomplete. He needed to finish the mission, he could not expose Hawkmoth now, "Stay away from me!" He tried. But the damage was done. The team and his freedom fighters were determined to help him, even though he didn't think he needed it.


	36. Chapter 36

**I Don't Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: A Father's Love.

Gabriel, fully transformed, opened his eyes. He could hear Zuko coming home. Zuko had no idea he was a Miraculous holder. What was worse, Gabriel sensed Adrien nearby, likely with Zuko. He knew transforming back would cause too much light and he would be caught in the kitchen in civilian form, which Adrien would definitely recognize. So, Gabriel opened the kitchen window shutters and climbed out. Jet would have to wait. This was a bit of an emergency. He closed the shutters behind him just as the duo entered the kitchen.

"I can't believe you are moving to the Upper Ring." Adrien's voice said. Gabriel froze. When was the last time he'd heard his son's voice. Already captured by the little conversation, Gabriel leaned close to the shutters to hear better. Gabriel had heard Iroh was getting to open a tea shop in the Upper Ring and Zuko had been frustratingly torn about the matter.

"Uncle is excited. He has been thinking up names for the tea shop we'll be opening all day." Zuko replied.

"Yeah, well, because of the Dai Li, I won't be able to visit the Upper Ring. You'll have to come down and visit me."

"And risk being made fun of?" Zuko scoffed, "No thank you. You are really annoying."

"I try." Gabriel could practically feel the grin on his son's face and wished he could see it for himself.

"...Lee… Is something wrong?" Adrien asked.

"It is nothing." Zuko grunted.

"Yeah right. I know that look. I got it a lot in Paris. What is wrong?" Adrien asked. Zuko moaned.

"You won't let this drop, will you?"

"I'll annoy you until you tell me." There was a moment of silence.

"Fine. I was just thinking about… well… I was thinking about the Fire Nation." Zuko admitted.

"What about it?"

"Well, it was my home, Adin. I grew up there. The rest of the world sees the Fire Nation differently than I do. I love my nation. I would never abandon it, but I feel like I've failed it. I had one job to do, and I failed. I'm sure you understand. You have told me repeatedly what you feel for Paris."

"I'd protect it without question… but… my people aren't at war. This could be something different." Adrien said carefully. Zuko sighed.

"Perhaps. It's complicated."

"I have time." Adrien said, "I'll listen if you need someone to."

"Well, I suppose I should start by telling you my real name. I am actually Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"They banished their own prince? Man, what did you do?" Adrien asked.

"...I wasn't strong enough." Zuko said softly, "When I was born, I was born weak. They thought I hadn't been born with the gift of fire. It was dishonorable to be a prince without fire. My father… well… he wanted to have me killed." Adrien was dead quiet. Gabriel could sense the boy's shock.

"But my mom convinced him not to. Convinced him to give me a chance to prove myself. And like she predicted, I was in fact a fire bender. I was just a really weak one. Father was so proud, but then… my sister… she was born." Zuko paused, shuttering, "She was perfect. Everything I wasn't. A strong bender. A prodigy at everything. Whatever she touched would shine with power. My father saw my sister, and immediately, the pride that I was a fire bender was forgotten. As a boy, I tried studying hard to be a perfect fire bender, like she was. But I could never keep up. As time went by, Father began to outwardly show he didn't approve of my failure, but he never acted upon it. Mom was alway there. Helping me up when I fell down. Pushing me to become better. Because of her, my world was that of light and happiness. I only wanted to help my people, as a good prince should do. When I realised I wouldn't match Azula's firebending, I took up swords and knives. I became the best dual blade wielder in any land. I was proud. I thought that surely it was enough to earn my father's affection but…"

"It wasn't."

"No. It wasn't." Zuko agreed, "Then, the day came were my mother vanished. With her, my cousin, my grandfather, and my light. Azula was delighted. She called mother weak and said she played favorites, but Azula's one to talk. She's always been father's daughter. Father, without mother to calm him, became verbally aggressive towards me. Calmed I was lucky to be born, to even be alive. He said Azula deserved the throne, not me. He said I was unworthy to be his son. And in a way, he was right. I was unprepared for a throne. So, I decided to try and go to a war council meeting to learn more about what a Fire Lord did. Only, I heard a plan I simply could not agree with. I spoke out, and this." He paused, likely pointing at the scar on his face, "Was the consequence."

"If your home life was that bad, why do you want to even go back?" Adrien asked.

"Because, I feel like I have something to prove. I feel like I must earn Father's love."

"Why would you think that?" Adrien asked, "No one should have to earn their father's love and-"

"Just shut up Adin!" Zuko growled, "Listen to me! Right now, I live in this terrible world torn apart by a war. And everyone in this nation hates my father. I don't hate him. I'm his son! Besides, who the heck in this world can honestly claim that one side is more evil than the other. What makes Long Feng, Hawkmoth, or the Firelord any different than the other!? I don't understand.

"This world is falling apart and people are dying and as the son of the Fire Lord, I at least felt like I had some control over it. It was _my_ responsibility to insure _my_ people were safe and I have fail my father and nation utterly. Then, the second I leave the Fire Nation, everyone is angry at me. They blame me for their struggles. They hate me and call me a monster because I am Ozai's son. Then… I get to this city. A city run by a madman who practically rules the entire Earth Kingdom and is no better than my father, but somehow my people are the bad guys? While people like Long Feng run around causing just as much hurt and pain as Ozai does? Honestly? Who the heck am I supposed to trust? Both sides are killing, deceiving, and terrifying people, and both sides say that they are the right side. The good side. Neither one wants to admit there is something sick and wrong with our world and I just don't know what to do or choose!" Zuko was yelling now. Ranting. Gabriel felt the anger, confusion, and frustration in the boy.

"And now! I have dishonored my family, disappointed my father, I have been stripped of my right to my throne, and I am neglected of my father's love as I rightly deserve for being so weak and unable to make a simple choice. All I want is quiet! Peace! To get away from this stupid war and go back to the life I had before mom disappeared. How can I not want any of that? My father's love, as every son desires, and my mom's embrace? Is it so wrong just to want peace, quiet, and acceptance?" Adrien waited for Zuko to calm down.

"Zuko… you are right. There really is no way for two people like us to know which side is the right side. But we both do have to make the choice eventually. That choice could possibly put us on opposite sides. And you are right to want your father to love and care for you and to long for your mother. I get that. But you have to stop blaming your father's actions for your failures. And you have to stop calming that things you have no control over are signs that you are weak. Zuko. You are anything but weak. You just keep on letting your father dictate the kind of person you will be in life. Remember, you are in control. Not Ozai. I might not have been scarred or banished by my father, but I know that his constant refusal to love or care for me was wrong. Yeah, my mom vanished, but it was no excuse for him to treat me the way he did. For so long, I let my father control my life. Not to earn his love, like you do with Ozai, but because I was all he had left, whether he acknowledged that little detail or not. Because I let him make every choice in my life, I became someone I wasn't. Sure, I was the perfect son, but never truly myself. The Adin I wanted him to accept." Gabriel leaned in at those words. Did Adrien really feel that way about Gabriel? How much, other than Adrien's double life, had he missed about his son?

"Yeah, well. I could never be the perfect son." Zuko muttered, "...But recently… I found out something that could give me a second chance. It could help me go back and find everything I have ever searched for."

"I thought you weren't a spy." Adrien teased.

"I'm not. This is just something I accidentally stumbled upon as of recent. I've been so upset lately because I never intended to spend the rest of my life here like my Uncle seems to think. I want to go back home, Adin. I want that so badly. I used to be destined for greatness. I used to have it all. Now… I serve tea in a city of madmen." Zuko admitted.

"I was always destined to be great according to my father." Adrien said, "But I never wanted to be. I have always envied people who live the simple life. I wanted to be a professor in physics. Maybe get married. Settle down. Start a family. The problem with people like you and I is that we are too busy trying to please all the wrong people that we forget that we are just people to. You are Ozai's son, and expected to act that way. I am a rich man's son, and I am expected to act that way. Perhaps the problem isn't that you miss the Fire Nation or that you don't want a simple life. Perhaps the problem is you are too focused on pleasing your dad to see what you really want."

"Maybe. But who am I kidding? It doesn't matter. The reality is, even if I used what I've learned to try and get back home… would it ever be enough for him? For me?" Zuko said hopelessly. They went completely silent as the mulled over that question. Would it ever be enough. What seemed like ages passed when Adrien got the nerve to speak.

"Would you like some tea, Lee?' Adrien asked.

"Zuko." Zuko corrected, "And no. I work in a tea shop. You are as bad as uncle."

"You say that like it is bad thing."

"It is a bad thing. You, a teenager, have the same tastes as an old man." Zuko complained.

"So a teen can't like tea?"

"Ugh. You are impossible, Adin." There was another spell of silence, which Adrien promptly broke again.

"Adrien." He said.

"What-"

"That's my real name. Adrien Agreste." Adrien explained, "You told me yours. I thought I'd tell you mine." Gabriel stiffened. No. His son was an idiot! Gabriel had told Zuko multiple times about his son named Adrien Agreste.

"That's impossible. That would make Gabriel Agreste your father. He isn't rich." Zuko scoffed, not thinking before speaking yet again. Gabriel could felt Adrien's hear freeze in fear.

"H-how do you know my f-father's name?" Adrien stammered.

"He's the guy who made my passport. He's been staying in the city with my uncle and I."

"Are you sure he is Gabriel Agreste? Hair that's like mine, but much lighter in color? Blue eyes? Tall? Good posture? Stern?"

"Now that you mention it, Gabriel's hair could look like yours if it were a tad darker. I alway just assumed his hair was turning white from stress or something."

"...Oh gosh, I think I'm going to be sick… if he's here… that means… he is actually… no…"

"Adrien! What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Hawkmoth." Adrien breathed, "My father is Hawkmoth. My father tried to… he tried to kill me." Gabriel sensed great pain and despair in his son. He wanted to go and comfort him in his time of distress. Sadly, Gabriel knew that was the last thing he should do. Adrien was distraught, panicked, and confused. Coming to him now, fully transformed was beyond unwise. He needed to wait until Adrien calmed down and gathered his senses.

"W-when does he get home?" Adrien asked.

"I'm not sure. He likes to work late. He works at the Tailor's shop."

"Shoot." Adrien muttered, "He's probably going to show up while I'm still here. That's just how my luck is. Zuko… um… there's something you probably should know about my father and I…Do you trust me?"

"Would you even give me a choice?" Gabriel's expression slackened as he realized what his son intended to do. No! He couldn't do that!

"Plagg! Claws out!"


	37. Chapter 37

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Hawkmoth.

Gabriel scrambled away from the window as Zuko yelped in surprise. Whatever conversations and explanations that ensued next were not heard by Gabriel. In fact, all he could hear was the beat of his heart. It was roaring in his ears with a mixture of frustration and anger. Zuko wasn't ready to know about Miraculous holders, yet Adrien told him anyways. Adrien was not ready to know about Hawkmoth, yet Zuko told him anyways. How had he not foreseen this happening if the two met? Idiot!

"Hawkmoth?" Gabriel froze, having been too focused on his self reprimanding that he had not noticed a Dai Li agent had come into the area searching for him No, no, no! Adrien was transformed and too close by for the Dai Li to be here.

"What exactly is it you are doing?" The man asked.

"I… Was… Focusing my powers on an Akuma?" He said in uncertainty.

"Right now? Well, whatever. Who am I to question you. I just got word from Long Feng. The diversion didn't work. The Avatar might already be making his way to Lake Laogai. Your presence is required at the lake. The girl, Ladybug, is following the Avatar. You are the expert on the Miraculous Spirits. Long Feng needs you there to obtain her."

"Ah, yes. The girl. Tell Long Feng I already have a plan in motion concerning her. Let them into Lake Laogai. She shall surely meet her match." Gabriel replied quickly.

"He wants to speak to you about the matter personally."

"Does he? Well, I am flattered, but I am not a man who makes house calls. If I interfere too much, we might risk losing Ladybug." Gabriel retorted.

"But sir-" Gabriel spun on his heels, walking briskly away from the lone agent. He needed to get away from this place. No Dai Li agent ever traveled alone. If one was here, more were certain to follow. With Adrien so close by, it was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Hawkmoth! You do not turn your back on the Dai Li!" The agent yelled, bending a boulder into Gabriel's path, "You work for us, remember?" Gabriel balled his fists, thoroughly aggravated with the the agent.

"If you know what is best for you, I believe you should let me pass, or I'll prove to that a mere bender and low ranking Dai Li agent has no authority over a being such as myself. I do not work for you. I serve Long Feng, or have you forgotten?" Gabriel growled, unhooking his cane from his belt in a threatening manner. The agent glared at him for a moment before dropping his hands and letting Gabriel pass.

"Thank you." Gabriel started to leave the area when he heard a shout behind him.

"Hawkmoth! Get back here!" Gabriel, knowing more Dai Li were with the one before, unsheathed the sword from his cane and turned around fast. His sword dipped to the ground at what he saw. His son, transformed into Cat Noir stood wide eyed behind him, completely surrounded by Dai Li. No. Adrien had tried to leave the house and in that small instant he was outside, the Dai Li must have seen him and quickly surrounded the boy. Adrien's staff was ready to fight and his eyes darted around frantically searched the Dai Li for anything that could prevent his victory. Then, Adrien's eyes settled on Gabriel, and the staff fell from his hands. It clattered loudly on the ground.

"Chaton the Cat Noir, by the orders of Long Feng for crimes against the Dai Li and Earth Kingdom, you are hereby under arre-"

"Wait." Gabriel said, frantically running back to the Dai Li.

"Hawkmoth, I thought you said you didn't want to interfere." The first Dai Li sneered.

"That was before. I… I wish to speak to the lad. He and I have unfinished business. You can arrest him when we are finished." Gabriel said quickly.

"We can't risk-" Gabriel shot the Dai Li a glare, the agent growled before sending earthbending stones at Adrien, pinning him to the wall.

"You have five minutes." The Dai Li growled, they all backed up, allowing Gabriel to speak privately to Adrien, but not letting the two out of their sight. Gabriel went close to his son, frustration glinting in his eyes.

"Adrien, what were you thinking? Transforming and running around the city in that with the Dai Li on your tail?" Gabriel scolded. The boy looked taken aback for a second, processing that Gabriel knew who he was.

"Father, you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do anymore. You've betrayed my trust and I don't think you should be scolding me for making any sort of mistake because that would make you a hypocrite." Adrien growled. There was a layer of venom and hurt in his voice.

"Adrien I-"

"You what? You didn't know!? What, if it had been some other boy, some other kid would you even think twice about betraying me right now? Did you think twice before you tried to kill me? No! I am so tired of you ruining my life because mom is gone. I know that's why you did this. I know that's why you want Ladybug and I. But I also know I cannot help you. Someone else will die if I do."

"I know that." Gabriel said patiently.

"But do you? Seventeen years of you controlling my life! Two years of you hunting me and my partner like animals. One year of utter isolation when my mom just died! And an instant in time where I was sure I was going to die at your hands. You don't know anything." He growled. Gabriel sheathed his sword, reverting it back into a cane.

"I am sorry, Adrien. I really am." Gabriel said softly. The boy froze, tears forming in his eyes.

"How can I believe that, Father? All you've ever done is lie and give me empty promises. You've aligned yourself with the Dai Li and are probably after Ladybug as we speak with one of your Akuma running around. I want this all to be a nightmare. Just a bad dream that I'll wake up from. I don't want you to be Hawkmoth. I don't want you to be the one who stabbed me in the back. I care too much about you. I love you too much. You're my father, whether you acknowledge that anymore or not. You were supposed to love me back. Supposed to take care of me. That's what a father is supposed to do. But you haven't. You hate me. You hate Cat Noir and you hate Ladybug. You hate me." Adrien whispered. Gabriel sighed.

"I'm going to release you. You have to run the second I do. Run, don't look back. Once you lose the Dai Li, detransform and get to the baker's home. Call in sick for work for the next few days. Then, when the time is right, return to Pao's Tea Shop and Ladybug will be waiting for you." Adrien's fierce expression softened to one of disbelief.

"Y-you are helping me?" He said in surprise.

"My alliance with the Dai Li is only a cover. I needed to get close to Long Feng and discover what he was planning. Even now I have things at work to make sure you and Ladybug are reunited, but if you are Long Feng's prisoner, then he will have something to use against Ladybug and I. We both care too much about you. You must lay low until it is safe to reveal yourself. Do you understand?" Gabriel informed him.

"I-I think so… but why are you doing this? What's your goal? Do you honestly think that Ladybug and I will simply hand over the Miraculouses because you helped us? It doesn't work like that. You know it."

"If you honestly think this was ever about those stupid jewels, you are mistaken. They may be a part in all of this, but in the end, I couldn't care less who had the Miraculous. I only cared about the wish. Now, things are changing. Things are different. Now they matter. Adrien, realise everything I've ever done was for you. Whether or not it made it right was on me entirely. Now, I need you to trust me, just this once, and then you can go on hating me for the rest of my life, because I know I deserve it." Adrien looked stunned.

"Father… What happened to you?" He asked softly.

"The Moth Miraculous is the Miraculous of Change, Adrien. Tell me, son, do you believe miracles can happen?" Gabriel asked. Adrien looked down. Gabriel sensed his son was still mad, conflicted, and in pain, but it wasn't as deep now. Gabriel knew that healing didn't happen in five minutes, but his son was so forgiving that Gabriel knew the boy had already committed to trying to heal. Adrien obviously didn't trust Gabriel, but it was a start.

"I do believe in miracles." Adrien said. Gabriel smiled.

"Then hold still, son." Gabriel, watching the Dai Li out of the corner of his eye, carefully reached up and pried the stones holding Adrien's wrists in place off.

"Hawkmoth, we need to go!" A Dai Li yelled, "Long Feng won't like hearing about such delay."

"Fine, I'm coming." Gabriel muttered, unsheathing his sword and grabbing Adrien by the arm, "When we turn to face them, you need to 'break free' of me and run. Do not look back. Understood? We need to make this seem like I am trying to arrest you, but you resisted and escaped." Adrien nodded slightly.

"Yes, father." They turned to face the Dai Li. Immediately, Adrien jerked free from Gabriel and took off. Gabriel yelled, chasing after Adrien with his sword ready. The Dai Li immediately sprang into action, following Gabriel's lead. Adrien was fast, bounding across rooftops at inhuman speeds and dodging all attacks the Dai Li made against him. The plan was working perfectly.

It was, until…

"Gah!" A giant boulder slammed into Adrien from the side, knocking the boy off the rooftops, and into the alleyway below. Gabriel glanced around frantically and paled when he saw Long Feng himself came to see what was taking the Dai Li so long to bring Gabriel to Lake Laogai. Gabriel didn't think as he jumped down to were Adrien had fallen, kneeling over his now unconscious son in panic.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. This is an acceptable reason." He heard Long Feng say behind him. Gabriel growled lowly, reaching for his son's hand discreetly and slipping off the ring on his finger. Adrien detransformed as Gabriel carefully pocketed the ring. There was no way he would let Long Feng find it and use it. Long Feng could not know the source of a Miraculous holder's power. It would endanger all of them. Immediately a plan B was forming in his head.

"Freedom Fighter. New plan. Take them to where you forgot." He whispered to his Champion, Jet, who was currently dealing with the newly recovered memories of the Dai Li arresting him, "Take them to Lake Laogai."

"Hawkmoth!" Long Feng growled, "Are you listening to me?"

"No, I'm working on something. It should help us against Ladybug. What did you say?" Gabriel said, not taking his eyes off his son.

"They said you had ahold of him and he got away. Why did you let him go?"

"I underestimated him. Normally I can deceive the boy, but he figured out my intentions anyways. I was trying to make things easier on all of us. He's very flighty and would run at first chance. I thought if I could use my powers on him, I could prevent this from actually happening. I'm sorry." Of course, he didn't tell Long Feng his power to persuade his victims only worked when the Akuma had already overtaken their personal object. Long Feng didn't need to know that, "I didn't expect him to be here. I don't think any of us did. But it makes sense. He's the Miraculous of Bad Luck. If he tries to avoid us, then he will likely run into us anyways. That's just how his powers work. He needs to be with Ladybug for them to actually be useful though. Before he showed up, I, uh, was explaining to your agent that I can't come directly to Lake Laogai yet. I am working on Akumatizing someone who will be fit to stop Ladybug and counteract her good Luck powers, but I need to be alone and focused. You people keep interrupting me, hence me dazing off repeatedly."

"Is this true?" He asked the Dai Li.

"Uh, well sir, he has kept on muttering about an Akuma…" The Dai Li from earlier trailed, "I suppose it is. We didn't realise this sir. We apologize." Gabriel was beyond glad these people had no idea how his powers worked. Yeah, solitude was nice when talking to an Akuma, but not necessary.

"Yeah, yeah! Now will you take the kid and get out of here so I can focus?" Gabriel snapped, "An be careful with him, if Ladybug thinks we hurt him, then there is no chance of us winning this battle. She is a warrior."

"We will take care of him." Long Feng promised, "Now finish he Akuma so we can finally end all of this nonsense once and for all. Dai Li, take the boy." Gabriel watched with a aching heart as the Dai Li took Adrien away. But it was all going to be okay, Gabriel had a plan. The plan wouldn't fail. The plan could not fail. He stood up, forcing herself to tear his gaze from were Adrien had been.

He had a plan.

He thought this as he brushed past Long Feng, avoiding the man's stare.

He had a plan.

He thought that as he detransformed and entered his apartment where an angry Zuko waited with dual swords resting on his lap.

He had a plan.

"Zuko. Adrien was just arrested. I need your help to get him back." The firebender was on his feet in an instant.

"Where are we going?"


	38. Chapter 38

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Lake Laogai.

 _There is no war in Ba Sing Se. There is not War in Ba Sing Se._

The words echoed in Jet's mind, but he knew it wasn't true. Thanks to Katara and the others, he was starting to recall what had happened to him the day he was arrested. He remembered the lake. He remembered his enemies. Then, as Hawkmoth had instructed him, he decided that they needed to go to Lake Laogai to investigate. Jet shook his head, clearing the muddled thoughts from his head. He was sick of it hurting. Between Hawkmoth, the brainwashing, and the confusion of coming out of brainwashing, he was having trouble focusing. The Team and his freedom fighters followed Jet down into the tunnels under Lake Laogai. Bit by bit pieces seemed to fall into place and his fractured memory of the stay at Lake Laogai fell into place making his mind a little clearer.

The Team behind him glanced around the area. He recognized many of the corders and cells they had, including a really big one that he remembered was around a few corners that could easily hold Appa.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead.' He informed the group. They followed after him. He found the one he was looking for and opened it to find an empty room with shadows lurking in the corners in the most unsettling manner.

"Hey, Rin." Aang said softly, "Now could be a great time to transform into Ladybug."

"Uh, yeah, but I don't really know these guys. They might freak out and attack me for being Fire Nation like I know Sokka's girlfriend was thinking about doing. People in this place see red and automatically assume that-"

"Just do it!" Sokka growled. Rin sighed.

"Tikki! Spots on!" There was a flash of pink lights and Rin was now fully dressed in a red Fire Nation style gi with black spots, black trousers, and red combat boots, and a red mask with spots. He hair was in pigtails, tied up by red ribbon. A black satchel and Ladybug patterned yo-yo hung on her belt. Wow. Hawkmoth had not been kidding about this Ladybug girl being special. That was serious spirit magic or something. In all honesty, she did look pretty Fire Nation, but if the Avatar trusted her then she probably wasn't. They filed into the room, ready to investigate and maybe find any clues as to where Appa had ended up. That's when the door slammed shut behind them and locked. Immediately, the room lit up with the green, blazing lanterns that lined the cavern walls. Servel Dai Li dropped down from where they were hiding and surrounded them. Then, the enemy himself, Long Feng, came out of the shadows.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state." Long Feng growled, pointing at the teens, "Take them into custody." Yeah, no. That wasn't going to happen. The mission wasn't over yet. Long Feng was the enemy. Long Feng was the one to brainwash him. Long Feng was going to pay. Jet unhooked his sword hooks, growling and charging. Team Avatar and the Freedom Fighters followed his lead. The Dai Li and teens clashed, each showing off amounts of skill unlike anything the world would ever see. Longshot tried getting to a good vantage point to shoot at the leader of the Dai Li while Smellerbee woven through the agents, taking them out with ease. Ladybug was a force to be reckoned with, spinning her Yo-yo so fast that she was untouchable. Aang was bended earth and air at the agents, careful not to hurt them too bad, but still effectively knocking them out. Katara was a storm with her water, sending ice shards at any boulder that came her way. Toph was as stubborn as ever, reminding the Dai Li who was really the best earthbender in the world. Sokka was unstoppable, his club in one hand and boomerang in the other. Long Feng was a fool for thinking defeating some of the most powerful benders and warriors in the world would be easy. It was almost as if luck was their friend, for the battle was in their favor despite being in Long Feng's territory.

Once more the urge to use his hidden power reached him, but he silenced the thought immediately. He had to wait. Now was not the time. He needed to wait until their luck ran out. Besides, his powers would be useless in this situation anyways. Toph almost got caught off guard by several rocks that flew at her where she couldn't sense them. Jet intercepted then, forgetting about his fight against Long Feng and reusing the blind bender. Long Feng, obviously convinced he didn't want to be near that place should his agents fail, took Jet's distraction as an opportunity to run. Aang noticed.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang warned Jet. Jet nodded, following the Avatar and letting the other's to their own fights. They came to another open room covered in pipes. Immediately the way out was sealed by Long Feng's earthbending. He dropped down to the center of the room, standing before them.

"Alright Avatar." Long Feng said, trying to keep a steady tone, "You've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance. If you want Cat Noir and your bison back.  
"So you do have them!" Aang growled.

"Agree to leave the city and Ladybug now, and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your lost pet. Ladybug will get to reunite with her partner, you will have Appa, and I will have my city."

"You're in no position to bargain." Jet growled, preparing to use the gifts Hawkmoth gave him.

"Am I not?" Long Feng asked.

"You're definitely not!" Aang yelled, stepping forwards with his staff ready. Long Feng smiled. A chill crept up Jet's spine. Something was about to go very wrong.

"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai." Long Feng said. Instantly, Jet's mind was blank. Hawkmoth, the freedom fighters, and Team Avatar were all forgotten. All that suddenly mattered was what Long Feng had to say.

"I am honored to accept his invitation." Jet monotoned. He turned towards Aang, slashing at him with his blades. Aang yelped and airbended away, staring in fear at Jet.

"It's me Jet! You don't have to do this!" Aang yelled. Yes Jet did. This is what Long Feng wanted.

"I'm afraid he no longer has a choice." Long Feng said proudly. Yes. He was proud! Long Feng was proud of him!

"Jet!" A voice suddenly boomed in his head. Suddenly his mind seemed split in two. One fighting to serve Hawkmoth, the other fought to serve Long Feng.

"Jet, you are my champion. You have a mission. If you do not win this battle Appa and Cat Noir will never be freed. Your friends will perish and Ladybug will fall under Long Feng's command. You are Freedom Fighter."

 _Freedom fighter._

Jet strength, gasping as if he had no air to breath as memories, the ones Long Feng had taken and the ones from long ago flashed before his eyes. He roared in rage and turned quickly towards Long Feng, hurling the hook sword at his head. Long Feng dodged easily and bended a stonewall that knocked Jet off his feet and sent absolute pain through his entire body.

"Jet!" He heard Aang cry. Jet wasn't listening to him.

"Hawkmoth." He said softly, "It's time." Instantly he felt the power inside him awaken. His clothes turned white and his brown eyes violet. The hook sword he threw at Long Feng flew back to his hands and he stood.

"What the-" Long Feng said backing up as Jet stood up, fully transformed into Hawkmoth's Champion.

"I am Freedom Fighter! And you!" He pointed his sword at Long Feng, "Will witness the power of Hawkmoth's Miraculous."

"Hawkmoth?" Long Feng stammered, "He Akumatized you to help me?"

"No." Jet said, "He Transformed me to redeem myself." Jet declared, and with a mighty roar charged the suprised Long Feng. Instantly Long Feng tried to bend at him, do anything to stop the enraged teen, but Long Feng didn't know how Hawkmoth's powers worked. He stood no chance.

"What treason is this?" Long Feng growled. Jet smiled darkly, coming close to the mad earthbender.

"This is for arresting and hunting Chaton the Cat Noir, the Son of Hawkmoth." He hissed lowly so only Long Feng could hear. The man paled, as if putting all the pieces together. He threw the blades in his hands at Long Feng, the earthbender dodged. At Jet's command the came back like boomerang.

"That traitor and you will pay for this." Long Feng threatened.

"I really doubt that." Jet replied. Long Fenb bended several boulders at him. Jet merely swung at the air with his hooks and all the boulders flying at him crumbled to dust. He was faster, stronger, and more observant than ever before, all because of Hawkmoth's butterfly. It was exhilarating. He didn't realise it, but Team Avatar and the Freedom Fighter had arrived and were watching the duel in awe. Ladybug eyed the situation with absolute suspicion. She knew where Jet's new found powers had come from, but she made no motion to stop the boy. Finally, Long Feng, who was only human without the enhanced endurance Jet had, faultured. Jet smiled, seizing the moment to attack knee the man and effectively knock him out.

"Hawkmoth sends his regards. Next time, be careful who you trust, enemies are always closer than friends." Jet threatened lowly. The dust settled and all was quiet. The teens watched him with wide eyes, wondering what he would do next.  
"Freedom Fighter, before you brought out the true power I granted you, you were gravely wounded." Hawkmoth said softly in his ear, "If I remove your powers, those injuries will surely return. If I don't I will grow week and risk damaging the Miraculous."

"That's fine, take them. I can get through any pain." Jet huffed.

"Jet. The blow Long Feng hit you with was fatal. Even now may magic is struggling to keep you alive." Jet froze. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ladybug cautiously approach him.

"Ladybug, I'm saying goodbye. Wait a moment."

"What?" She said in shock, "Goodbye?" He ignored her.

"A deal is a deal. I know this was only a distraction. Did you recover them?"

"Yes."

"Then the mission is complete. Thanks. You've helped me."

"But Jet, I don't think I can stress them enough. You will die if I let you out of my power. Nothing, not even the Miraculous Cure can stop that. I don't want to lose someone else for my foolishness. This is my fault and I will gladly hold you in this state if it means saving you, even if it hurts me."

"Hawkmoth, I know exactly what is going to happen." Jet argued, his mind made up, "I'll get to see them again. I'll finally be free and have peace. Hawkmoth, I'm okay with this."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Don't destroy yourself trying to save me." Hawkmoth was silent for a moment.

"Goodbye, Jet the Freedom Fighter."

"You too, Hawkmoth Wielder of Generosity and Change." A wave of light washed over Jet. His hook swords clattered to the ground and he fell. He didn't hear the panicked cries of his friends who frantically yelled his name. All Jet knew was that he was content.


	39. Chapter 39

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Recusing Adrien and Appa.

Zuko followed Gabriel through the passageways of the Dai Li hideout.

"Why didn't you tell me Adin was your son if you knew this entire time?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Look, if your father came up to you right now and said he was sorry for burning your face, would you believe him?"

"No, not really."

"Then I've made my point." Gabriel replied, "You would have told him I was in town. I wanted to avoid this entire situation. I'm a terrible father, and I know it. I tried to kill my own son, and he knows it. We barely know each other and yet we both are grasping at straws to find something not so broken that we can mend it. Me being Hawkmoth, the man who has been hunting him and attacking him for the past two years really doesn't help the problem. I did what I thought was best for us both." Zuko scowled. Gabriel spoke as if he understood what he'd put Adrien through, but he had no idea. The man should have told Zuko who Adin was. Adin had been a very joyful person who was also very sad in spirit. He had been hurting for years, and Gabriel didn't seem to understand how deeply he'd hurt his son. After all, Adrien only wanted a sign that Gabriel still loved him. Gabriel might have claimed to understand what his son was suffering through, but Zuko was probably the only man in the world who got having a father like Gabriel had been. There was no possible way, empathic or not, that Gabriel would actually get Adrien by simply observing his son but never speaking to him.

"Why is it so empty down here?" Zuko wondered, noting that they hadn't seen a single guard or agent roaming the halls, "You'd think a prison holding a guy who uses spirit magic would have more guards."

"They are all occupied elsewhere." Gabriel replied. Zuko opened his mouth to ask what Gabriel meant, but stopped when Gabriel's expression went distant, as if somewhere else. The entire time they'd been trekking through the tunnels, Gabriel had been drifting in and out of reality. He figured it had something to do with the man's empathic powers, but this seemed more like he was listening or watching something with absolute interest, flinching every once and a while at what he 'saw.' He was transformed into Hawkmoth, which Zuko didn't quite get. Adrien was terrified of Hawkmoth. The boy had expressed his nightmares about the man in great detail to Zuko several times. Even if Adrien did know that Hawkmoth was Gabriel, Zuko didn't doubt the teen would be any less intimidated by his father, especially since he didn't have his magic ring.

Zuko felt his hand brush against his pocket once more where the ring of destruction safely rested. Gabriel had immediately given the ring to Zuko, not trusting himself with the ring, and told the fire bender he was responsible that it got returned to its holder. All that time… and Adrien was a being beyond Zuko' comprehension. A warrior who was forced to rely on his other half for survival. A hero who defended his people with undoubtable courage and honor. Despite the fact that both Zuko and Adrien had pasts of heartbreak and pain, Zuko envied his friend. He knew that in Paris, people praised the names of Cat Noir and Adrien alike. He knew in Paris, no one doubted that he could protect them. He knew that in Paris, he had a partner and friend that was willing to listen and fight with him. Zuko wanted that of his own people more than anything in the world. Then Zuko thought about Adrien's words before he left that night and the Dai Li arrested him.

 _Everyone knows about me. They know about Adrien and adore him. The know about Cat and admire him. But the thing about that is, they all know about me, but few know me. Not even father knows me. It seems I never knew him either. People want the world. They want riches and they want fame, but they don't know, Zuko. They don't know how lonely it is to be like me. They don't see how unlucky I am. They don't see that it's all an act. My courage false and my happiness gone. That doesn't stop me from helping people, I will always do that, but it makes me sad. Ladybug knows me. You know me. Nino and Plagg knows me. The rest of the world? They know nothing._

Zuko didn't understand how Adrien felt like he was unlucky when he had it all, but lucky when he had nothing. Zuko missed having the world at his fingertips. He missed the joy of pleasing his people and protecting them. He would give anything to be in the Fire Nation again… right? Zuko suddenly felt unsure. He hoped, no, he prayed that he could return his life to normal. To what it was like before he was banished, but would it ever really be the same?

"I sense him nearby." Gabriel suddenly said. Zuko cleared his thoughts, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Tell me which cell you suspect he is in." Zuko said, drawing his swords out of their sheath.

"Go right, then left. It will be the first one on the right." Gabriel said confidently. Zuko nodded, obeying. Only then did he see a few guards, likely protecting Adrien's cell so the teen couldn't get free. Zuko pulled on his blue spirit mask and attacked them one by one, clearing himself a path. He came to the cell Adrien was supposed to be inside and opened it. Inside, Adrien was fast asleep on a small cot inside. Zuko marched up to his friend and began to shake Adrien by the shoulder's.

"Adrien, wake up." Zuko hissed. The boy slowly opened his eyes, blinking groggily.

"Lee?" He asked.

"Zuko now, remember? Now get up, I have your ring. We need to get out of this place, it isn't safe." Adrien sat up frantically, looking at his ringless fingers.

"Zuko, I need that ring right now." He said in a panicked tone. Zuko dug it out of his pocket. Immediately Adrien snatched it from Zuko's hands and put it on his finger. There was a flash of green light and a small, black spirit appeared in front of them. Plagg.

"Woah…" The spirit mumbled, "What just happened?"

"Plagg, thank goodness you're okay! I thought that the Dai Li took you away from me." Adrien said quickly, grabbing the spirit out of the air and hugging it like a child hugged a doll.

"Woah, kid! Calm down. I'm here, aren't I. No need to get sappy… on… me…" The Kwami phazed out of Adrien's hands, staring with wide green eyes in a direction.

"Tikki!" Plagg cried.

"What?" Zuko and Adrien both asked.

"T-that's Ladybug's Kwami. I can feel her. She's close." Plagg explained. Zuko watched as Adrien's face lit up. The light in his eyes that had nearly vanished during his time in Ba Sing Se, save for when he was playing with Jeng or annoying Zuko, was suddenly back, gleaming in the most magnificent way. The playfulness only a cat could hide in it's emerald eyes.

"Quick, Adrien. Transform so I can see my TIkki again! faster! Now!" Plagg snapped.

"Claws out!" Adrien said in agreement. Instantly green light traveled over Adrien and he was Cat Noir.

"Come on!" Adrien said, grabbing Zuko's arm.

"Wait!" Zuko said, stopping the excited teen, "Gabriel is still here… and there's one more thing I was hoping to find here." All of Adrien's excitement vanished.

"Why is my father here?" Adrien growled.

"He came to get me and brought me here when you were arrested." Zuko explained, "He also is the one who took the Ring so the Dai Li wouldn't get to it. He gave it to me because he didn't trust himself with it. He stayed a little ways back in case you were unhappy about him being here." Adrien huffed.

"Well, I suppose we can't change the fact that he is here, and I suppose his presence shows he does still care, but I rather not talk to him today, or for a long time. I need space after finding out everything that he… did." Adrien grumbled.

"You? Wanting some space? That's rich." Zuko muttered, rolling his eyes, "Come on, if we hurry, I can find the other thing I was looking for in here, we can get out of the tunnels, and hopely use Gabriel's empathic powers to locate where Ladybug's exact location is."

"Right." Adrien said sheepishly, "That's probably better than running head first after her and getting lost down here." Zuko sometimes was astonished this kid hadn't died running into a fight yet. Between the reckless courage against Jet that one night, the battle he'd suffered through against Hawkmoth prior to coming to Ba Sing Se, and Adrien trying to run through the Dai Li base he'd been avoiding for a few month to find Ladybug blind, this kid was not exactly a plan ahead guy. Then again, Zuko was a bit impulsive himself at times, so he didn't have room to talk. In fact, he had no idea what he was going to do when he found what he was looking for. Only that he would certainly have to think of something.

The black clad teenagers crept through the tunnels until they came to the place Gabriel had told him about.

"Help me with this door."

"Is this the way out?" Adrien asked.

"No. But I suppose you could get out through here. Gabriel will likely find his way here anyways. Just get the door open."

"Hmm, feisty today aren't we? If anyone has the right to be annoyed right now it's the guy who was just arrested by manics and is getting rescued by his formally as insane father and his moody best friend." Adrien said light heartedly as he pulled open the door with his enhanced strength. Why was he like this?

The two filed into the room and Adrien's jaw dropped.

"What the heck is that!?"  
"A flying bison." Zuko said, wasn't it obvious?

"That exists here too?"

"He's the last of his kind. He belongs to Avatar Aang." Zuko said, "I need to get him out of here."

"But why?" Adrien asked.

"I need to get the Avatar's attention."

"But what for? This is crazy." Adrien asked.

"Just help me." Zuko grunted. He began to slash at the chains holding Appa.

"You are crazy! Oh my gosh! Everyone in my life is crazy! I bet even I'm crazy!"

"Wow. I hadn't noticed." Zuko said sarcastically. He went for the next cuff on Appa when he saw a man standing in the shadows. He was instantly on his feet. Adrien hadn't noticed and jumped when the man spoke in a familiar voice.

"Ah, the Blue Spirit and Cat Noir. I wonder who you two could be behind those masks. Adrien turned around in and instant.

"Mushi?"

"It's Iroh." Zuko corrected.

"Oh… really?"

"What are you doing here uncle?" Zuko asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing. I got home and there was no one there. So, what do you plan on doing with the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for it?" Adrien snickered at Iroh's sarcasm. Zuko shot his friend a glare before addressing his uncle.

"First I have to get it out of here." Instantly, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"And then what?!" Iroh roared, "You never think this things through. This is just like with the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!" Zuko clinched his teeth. The North Pole wasn't his fault. It was Zhao's. The man had taken all of his resources to capture Aang and then had tried to kill Zuko. He had to improvise. Iroh had been okay with Zuko's plan… until he learned Zuko had trekked through the icy wasteland to try and escape during a blizzard. It wasn't his fault the weather was terrible that night.

"I would have figured something out." He snapped.

"No! If his friends had not have found you, you would have freezed to death!"

"I know my destiny uncle."

"Is it your destiny, or is it one someone had forced upon you? Over these past few weeks I have watched you and this boy become friends. And I have heard many of the conversations you've had. Over and over he has told you that your father should love you and that there is no joy in riches or fame, but you don't seem to want to listen. All you care about is going back!"

"Stop it Uncle, I have to do this." He said, returning to Appa.

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It is time to look inward. THink of all the things you have learned from this boy and your experiences outside of the Fire Nation and start asking yourself the big questions. Who are you and what do you want?" Iroh asked. Zuko froze. What did he want? He thought about the long conversations he had with Adrien. He thought about the pain he'd seen in the Earth Kingdom. He thought about the time he spent scouring the earth hopelessly for a person who everyone said didn't exist. He thought about the love and affection Iroh showed him, a boy who wasn't his real son. Then he realised he had no idea what he wanted. He only knew what he father wanted. If in the end he could never please his father, then what? What did he want? He threw his swords to the ground in frustration and sunk to his knees, unsure of what to do. Instantly, Adrien was at his side, placing a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Ladybug is with the Avatar." Zuko raised his head, Gabriel stood in the doorway. The man was no longer transformed. His expression was crestfallen, as if he was trying to do all in his power not to cry about something

"Adrien should take the bison to the Avatar and reunite with his Lady." Gabriel said, his voice breaking. Adrien stared at his father in a mixture of anger and concern.

"Father… are you alright?"

"Jet, the boy the Dai Li arrested a few weeks ago, has fallen." Zuko stared at him with wide eyes. When Jet had been arrested, Zuko didn't think anything about it. But Jet was a good kid, despite his irrational yet scarily accurate accusations. Adrien, a guy who didn't even know the guy, instantly looked upset.

"How? Did Long Feng… did he…"

"He did. He struck the blow against Jet that eventually killed him. I tried to save the boy. Tried to use my butterflies, but he refused to let me make the sacrifice." Adrien was mad now.

"How could he do that? Jet was just a kid, barely older than me! How could someone so heartlessly attack and kill a kid like that?" Adrien roared.

"Son… I'm sorry. There nothing anyone could have done to save him."

"Long Feng could have not attacked him." Adrien said darkly.

"Adrien, that's enough. Now, I know this is not the best way to part ways. But we must." Gabriel said, unhooking his brooch from his kimono.

"Wait, what are you-" Adrien began.

"Nooroo, I renounce you." Gabriel said. There was a flash of purple light and the brooch was in it's true form again. He handed it to his son.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you, Adrien. I know you need space away from me. I know you are still mad, despite your attempts to hide it. I know you still are angry at me for all I've done, and I rightfully deserve it. I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me. I know you are far from doing so now, and I understand if you never do. If anything, at least take my power. Once more today, I was tempted to use it to save a life that was already gone. I can no longer be trusted to wield the Moth Miraculous. Give it to Ladybug." Adrien stared at the brooch in his hands.

"... Yes, father." He said softly he looked over at Zuko, "I'll visit you sometime, okay?"

"Because _that's_ what I wanted." He said sarcastically. The two went back to freeing Appa, both of their hearts were full of anger towards Long Feng for killing Jet and anger at their fathers. It was a lovely way to part ways.


	40. Chapter 40

**I Do Not Own Miraculous of Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty: Reunited.

No one was happy. How could they be? Jet was gone. Appa was gone. Cat Noir was gone. They had failed. They left the freedom fighters to mourn their leader, coming out from under Lake Laogai without Appa and Cat. Their hearts were heavy and hope was lost. Long Feng had gotten to them first. They would probably never see their friends again. Finally Aang spoke up, voicing what they were all thinking.

"Appa and Cat are gone. Long Feng beat us." Aang said mournfully. Marinette trembled. She was heartbroken that they hadn't found her partner. She missed him more than she missed her own world.

"No." She said softly, "We can't give up on them. We just can't. Jet died trying to help us find them. We can't give up now because we lost one battle. Then what would his sacrifice be worth?" Team Avatar regarded her with solem expressions. She looked at them and shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"They can't be gone." She repeated in an even softer tone, trying hard to convince herself it wasn't true.

"We need to keep moving. Jet might have knocked Long Feng out, but his agents are still crawling all over the place. We have to get out of the city or expose the Dai Li… and fast." Sokka said, taking charge immediately and becoming their voice of reason. Marinette was beyond grateful for Sokka. She didn't have the strength left to reason anymore.

"Yeah, you're right." Toph agreed with a wavering tone. The team turned to leave when suddenly Momo perked up on Aang's shoulder, chattering excitedly.

"What is it Momo?" Aang asked in surprise. The creature was gesturing wildly, flapping his arms excitedly as it chattered quicker than Marinette had ever heard the flying lemur chatter before. Suddenly he launched into the sky, causing the team to turn around and follow him with their eyes. That's when they saw a form take shape in the distance. It was large and furry.

They all, with the exception of a very confused Toph, blinked in surprise. It was Appa! And what was more… there was a familiar figure in black clinging desperately to the bison's back. No. That was impossible. The bison landed and Aang cied out "Appa!" in sheer delight. While everyone was focused on the flying bison, her focus was on someone else. The figure in black climbed off of Appa's back looking rather concerned and deep in thought. It was Cat Noir. He was right there in front of her.

Like with her, he had taken the time to redo his costume. He was now dressed from the neck down in a black ninja gi with buckle up combat boots and a black cloth belt for a tail. He had black gauntlets and slung over his shoulder was a black satchel with the green cat paw print that marked it was Cat Noir's. A hook for his staff was attacked to the satchel. Around his neck was a green ribbon that had his golden bell. His mask and cat ears remained relatively the same. His feline eyes searched the group before him frantically until they settled on her.

"Milady." He breathed softly. The Team froze, with the exception of Aang, who was still happily hugging his pet, they all looked at Cat Noir in surprise.

"Chaton." She said shyly before running to him and wrapping him in a hug. Everything was forgotten as the world melted away and all that remained was her dear partner, who gladly embraced her back, hugging her like she was the most precious thing in the world. They both were silently crying tears of joy for finally being together once again. After eternity, they pulled away.

"Where have you been, stupid cat! I thought I lost you forever!" She scolded, slugging him in the arm.

"You could never lose me, Bugaboo. Our fates are tied together, you know that." Cat Noir said back, brandishing his famous Cat Noir grin.

"I'm serious Cat! Did Long Feng really capture you? How did you escape? Where did you find Appa? How did you know to come here with him?"

"Hold on, My Ladybug. I'll answer all your questions in due time, but for now, could you introduce me to your friends? They are kinda staring." He chuckled. Oh! She'd forgotten Team Avatar completely.

"Yeah, uh. That's Avatar Aang… over there, with the bison. That's Katara. She is a water bender, and her brother Sokka, a non bender. Then there's Toph Bei Fong. She's a blind earthbender. And that's Momo, Aang's other pet." Cat Noir bowed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances. I'm Cat Noir, Miraculous Wielder of Destruction and Bad Luck." He said, winking. His tail flicked back and forth in delight and his eyes shone with joy, "I was only with Long Feng for like, one day, before my good friend Lee broke me out. He and I stumbled upon the bison. He said that he saw a flyer saying it was the Avatar's and he heard rumors that the Avatar was traveling with someone called Ladybug. The Plagg sensed Tikki nearby… and here we are now."

"Wait… if you were only with Long Feng for a day, how come Hawkmoth…"

"Don't worry about him, Milady. He was bluffing. Before Long Feng got me I was kinda stuck in the Lower Ring with a broken ankle and unable to actually go out of the Upper Rings due to the Dai Li everywhere. Apparently golden hair is not normal around here. I had to wear a hat everywhere, which Lee insisted was stupid until he realized my hair was blonde before insisting I just get a new hat, but then I lost my hat when the Dai Li arrested me, which is annoying because I really liked that hat. Oh! And I got a job… oh dear… the Baker's are probably worried sick about me since I haven't gone back since I went over to Lee's and was arrested. Seems I'm luckier than I thought to have been arrested the day before you decided to break into the Dai Li base. Of course, that could just be your good luck rubbing off on me."

"Wait… you work at a bakery?" She asked.

"Yep! Seng, Talo, and Jeng were nice enough to take this stray cat into their loving home. I'll admit, I was not expecting someone to be so nice, but I liked it. Reminded me of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery back in Paris. You know, the one with all the croissants and macaroons and those chocolate chip cookies that Marinette Dupain-Cheng always gave me when I stopped by. You know Marinette, right? You had me go on a mission with her during the Evillustrator fiasco? The super talented designer girl? Brave and really clever if you'd ask me." Immediately Marinette found herself blushing. Cat was completing her civilian self? Why?

"Uh, yeah. I've met Marinette." Marinette said nervously, "She's cool, I guess. Her parent's make the best food."

"I know right!?" Cat Noir agreed.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the happy reunion, but we are literally standing right next to a Dai Li base and the Dai Li want us gone. We should probably catch up elsewhere… and mayb figure out a plan of action considering the Dai Li are still very much a threat, Appa and Cat Noir or not." Sokka pointed out.

"Of course plan guy number one!" Marinette said, "I think we should go talk to the Earth King."

"Uh, what?" Cat Noir asked, "This place actually has a King? Does the King know about Long Feng? Should we probably, I don't know… tell him about that?"

"Later, Kitty. Look, if we have Appa and Cat. there nothing Hawkmoth and Long Feng can use against us. There's nothing keeping us from walking up to the palace and straight up telling the King everything." Marinette explained.

"Your right, Rin! We could do that!" Sokka said, perking up, "It's the perfect plan. We will storm the palace, expose Long Feng, talk about the invasion plan, and tell about the war without any interference from Long Feng and Hawkmoth."

"I don't know," Toph said, "I still say we ditch Ba Sing Se. I've had enough of this place. We can take our invasion plans elsewhere where people will actually listen to us."

"But I promised Lee I'd visit him!" Cat Noir objected, "And what invasion plan? What side of the war are you people on?"

"We are against the Fire Nation, Cat Noir. And we are also against the Dai Li." Marinette told him.

"Oh…" He said, before his expression darkened, "Oh…"

"What's wrong Kitty?" Marinette asked.

"Um… it's nothing… I just haven't had much experience in this war at all. I've been in Ba Sing Se this entire time. I only know about the war because Lee told me, only Lee was pretty neutral. I can't say which side he was for. He talked about both as if they both had their flaws. I wasn't exactly sure if the Fire guys were evil or if the earth guys were."

"The Fire Nation is ruthless." Katara said in annoyance, "They killed off all the airbenders looking for the Avatar, killed my mom for no reason, and are destroying the Earth Kingdom because they want to be the dominant power in the world." Cat's eyes were saucers, as if this news was new to him.

"Lee never said much about the war." He said in uncertainty, "Yeah, we should probably tell the King of Ba Sing Se about that."

"Well I'm with Toph." Katara said, "I want out of this terrible city."

"Aang?" Marinette asked the Avatar.

"Sokka, Cat Noir, and Rin are right. We need to tell the Earth King. Besides, I feel good about this." Katara sighed.

"Fine." She gave in. Toph just shrugged.

"Yeah, well, while we are on the topic of exposing Long Feng and Hawkmoth… could we maybe… not get Hawkmoth in trouble." Cat Noir asked. They all gawked at him. What?

"Are you okay Cat Noir?" She asked worriedly, "They didn't brainwash you, did they?"

"Uh… no. Ugh. Look, I'm as ticked as you at the guy. In fact, I'm probably more annoyed than you are with him. The guy did try to kill me after all and left me on crutches for the longest time, but I think he's reformed." He tried to explain.

"What?" Marinette asked. Cat Noir bit his lip.

"Milady, there's something you should have and that I should tell you." He pulled out a brooch, the Moth Miraculous, from his bag.

"He gave this to me." He said, "He came with Lee to get me out of prison. He was distraught though. Apparently, he aligned with Long Feng to gather information. He planned on keeping him far away from you and I. Long Feng is a threat to all Miraculous holders, even him. So, he Akumatized this boy… Jet I think, who I saw get arrested by the Dai Li several weeks ago at Lee's tea shop. But the thing was, Hawkmoth was afraid you'd noticed and told Jet to hide his powers until he needed them. Unfortunately, Jet didn't use his powers until after Long Feng struck him down. When Jet beat Long Feng, according to Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth sensed that Jet wouldn't survive if he removed his powers from Jet. Hawkmoth tried to persuade the guy to keep the powers so he could live on, but Jet didn't let him. Immediately afterwards, he gave up his Miraculous and told me you should have it. It's the real one. I checked." Cat Noir explained. She stared at the brooch, absolutely stunned.

"Did you know who he was?" She asked. Cat Noir wenced.

"That's another confession I should make, Milady… It seems… Hawkmoth was…" His voice broke, becoming unsteady, "My father." Immediately everyone went silent.

"Does he know you are his son?" She asked in concern.

"He knew before I did." Cat Noir said shakely, "I'm sorry. I tried to keep my identity secret like you asked. I should have noticed who it was before he even dared to attack the city of Paris… but my father and I are very distant. He and I rarely spoke in Paris. He barely knows me and I barely know him and I know it isn't any good excuse to be upset but I-"

"Cat! It's okay. There's no possible way you could have known. Your father made his own choices. You a least tried to fix his mistakes as Cat Noir. Besides, Hawkmoth knows who I am too. We ran into each other and he hinted that he knew who my parents were. This isn't your fault."

"I-I know… but I feel like I could have… done something… Maybe be a better son? Be there more? He kept pushing me away, I shouldn't have let him. I should have tried to help him heal…"

"Heal from what?" Aang asked.

"...The death of my mom." Cat Noir explained, "That's why he wanted the Miraculous. He just wanted her back. He was scared to move on. If I'd been a better son…"

"Cat Noir! You stop that. You can't change what happened. All that matters is you know now and Hawkmoth doesn't have his Miraculous, so hopefully he can take time to mourn properly. You can't blame yourself for your father's actions." Marinette scolded. Cat Noir looked down in shame.

"Yes, I know. I'm… just confused. I'm mad, but I don't want to be. He's my father… I'm sad and think maybe I could have done something… but it was his choice. I'm frustrated for not seeing the signs sooner… but there is no possible way I could have seen them, because we simply don't know eachother like a father should know his son. I'm upset because apparently he cared about this Jet guy more than me… and that's terrible because Jet just died, but he tried to kill me, Milady and he knows it too. And I don't know why." Cat Noir explained. She ruffled his hair fondly.

"Don't worry Chaton. I'm here." She said softly. Then a thought occurred to her. She'd promised herself in the swamp that she'd tell Cat Noir who she was.

"Look on the brightside, Kitty, if Hawkmoth is defeated, there is no reason we need to hide our true names and faces from each other." Cat Noir instantly perked up.

"Wait, are you serious? Do you know how long I've wanted that?"

"You've told me a thousand times, Cat Noir. Should I go first, or you?"

"Could you?" He asked.

"Of course." She swallowed her nerves. She didn't want to do this, for fear of rejection, but after the way Cat Noir had praised Marinette only moments before, that fear wasn't as prominent in her at that time.

"Tikki, spots off." She said. Cat Noir's eyes widened in shock before he began to laugh.

"What is it?" She snapped. Panic rose inside her. He quickly sombered up.

"Oh, sorry, it's just, I was literally just talking about you, with you… how weird that must've been… Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He said, "Who knew milady was the girl sitting in front of me in school. The girl I saw my first movie with, even though she was in her pajamas the entire day. The girl was careful to make sure everyone was okay. The girl who gave up her chance to go to New York so that Chloe could be with her mom." Her expression slackened. No way… Katara was never going to let her live this one down.

"Adrien Agreste?" She asked so only he could hear.

"Plagg, Claws off." Adrien said softly. In that instant, they both knew they were the luckiest people in any world.


	41. Chapter 41

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: The Earth King.

The six flew outside the palace walls on Appa. He was preparing to land Meanwhile, they contemplated what they were about to do.

"Team Avatar, you ready?" Sokka asked over the wind.

"Question? Is that our official name? I think Gaang would be cooler." Adrien yelled.

"Yes, Kitty. That's our official name. Don't change it." Marinette yelled with an eye roll.

"Oh, okay. Then I'm ready to go." He said with a shrug.

"Can we please get a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying."

"Well I love it! Reminds me of the view from the eiffel tower in Paris… but higher and with more wind." Adrien yelled back.

"Remind me again why Rin thought we'd get each other?" Toph asked.

"Same problem with rich parents. Gotta love them." Adrien replied.

"We have to be careful!" Katara yelled, "Long Feng probably warned the King that we're coming."

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we will just sail right in AHH!" As Sokka said that, a giant boulder flew at them. Appa dodged it and Adrien let out a whoop.

"I love this thing! Why can't there be flying bisons in Paris?"

"What was that?" Toph yelled.

"Surface to air rocks! And there is more incoming! Sokka replied.

"Can I get off here and deal with that?" Adrien asked as Appa dodged the rocks.

"If you want." Sokka replied, but we're kinda high up and…" Adrien didn't have to be told twice he unhooked his staff and jumped of Appa.

"Hey!" Marinette yelled, unhooking her yo-yo, "Wait up." She jumped after him.

Aang chuckled lowly at the two. It was weird thinking about Rin as Marinette now, even if they were the same person. It had only been a few hours since the Team learn her real name and they all got reunited and it was already weird. Cat Noir was different than everyone expected. He was a really nice guy, but as Marinette had warned, he loved to flirt with her when in costume. His puns were worse than Sokka's and Aang knew instantly Adrien was the kind of person who could be upset about something but attempt to shrug it off as nothing, like he instantly started to do with his father after his confession that he was Hawkmoth's son. On the flipside, he was courageous and borderline reckless, showing off at every opportunity and seizing the spotlight, while at the same time he seemed a bit shy and careful not to draw more attention than he desired. He was smart and able to actually read their language, and, aside from the tuants and puns, he spoke like an intellectual gentleman. He seemed very kind and caring, immediately questioning everyone on the team about Marinette's health and if she'd been doing okay and becoming very protective of her and the people she'd introduced him to, even though they'd just met.

All at the same time, Aang had never seen Marinette so happy in the few months they'd know each other. She was stumbling on her words a few times around her partner for whatever bizarre reason, but now as they approached the heat of a certain fight, she raced in with Adrien with a big smile on her face. All traces of the homesickness and uncertainty she'd complained about was gone. The two easily took out the earth benders firing at Appa, moving without a word as if a dance they'd done since they were kids. Synchronized like clockwork.

With the rocks flying at them out of the way, they landed, meeting up with the Miraculous wielding duo. As soon as the rest of Team Avatar touched the ground the were ready, Sokka's club was out, Katara was already bending water, Aang's staff as in his hands, and Toph was in her horse stance. They all charged up the palace steps together, taking out soldier's left and right, careful not to hurt them too badly since they were on their side… sorta. The palace guards stood no chance. Sokka scouted ahead, searching for the doors to the throne room. The rest covered him as he searched for a set of 'big fancy doors' as Sokka put it. Finally, Sokka seemed to have located the correct door, but was struggling to open it. Aang decided to give his friend a hand and air bended the door open, unfortunately, knocking Sooka over.

"A little warning next time!" Sokka complained. Instantly, the King perked up on his throne and glared at the intruders. Several Dai Li agents filed into the room, followed by Long Feng.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang yelled.

"They're here to overthrow you." Long Feng lied.

"No!" Adrien said beside him, "Were on your side. We are here to help."

"Please," Katara begged, "You have to trust us." The King rose to his feet, rage in his eyes.

"You invade my palace! Lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?" The Earth King demained.

"He has point." Toph said.

"If you're on my side, the drop your weapons and stand down." The Team looked at each other before obeying one by one. Adrien even went so far as to put his hands, _or was it claws?_ , in the air in surrender, earning him a glare from Marinette.

"See, we are friends, your Earthiness." Aang attempted. The King looked unimpressed and motioned for the Dai Li to bind the six youth. Long Feng, from behind the King, smiled. The smug expression was one of victory as he eyed Adrien and Marinette greedly.

"Detain the assailants." Long Feng ordered.

"But we dropped our weapons. We are your allies." Sokka said with confusion.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again." Adrien looked a little panicked at this, but made no motion to resist.

"The Avatar?" The Earth King asked in surprise. Aang smiled. Long Feng had made a fatal mistake in mentioning who Aang was.

"You're the Avatar?" He asked Sokka. Uh… Earth King? There was only one bald airbending monk in the room. How did he get that confused.

"Uh, no. Him." Sokka deadpanned, nodding over at Aang. He easily bended his bonds off and waved.

"Over here!"

"Why does it matter Your Highness? They're enemies of the state." Long Feng quickly argued.

"...Perhaps you're right…" The King trailed, looking over at his bear who was walking up to Aang happily and promptly licking him. Aang giggled. The bear was so funny, "Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say." Long Feng frowned.

"Well, sir, there is a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you." Aang explained, shooing away Bosco politely.

"A secret war? That's crazy!"

"Completely!" Long Feng agreed immediately. Out of the corner of Aang's eye, he saw Adrien's scowl deepen. Aang wasn't sure what Cat had been through while he was missing, but he seemed to hate Long Feng the most.

"Long Feng didn't want to tell you, so he stole their flying bison and told my partner he had capture me to keep them quiet before proceeding to withhold information about the war for me too. I get the confusion, your majesty. When I found out, I was horrified." The King noticed Adrien and stared at him in awe.

"Why! You are dressed as a cat and have golden hair! Even your eyes look like a cat's! Amazing!"

"Yeah, that happens when you make friends with the spirit of destruction and bad luck. My partner Ladybug over here is creation and good luck… but the golden hair is all natural. I was born with it. Got it from my mom."

"Ignore him, that's just Chaton the Cat Noir, a vigilante who's been giving the Dai Li trouble, he is bias. All these children say are lies. Besides, I haven't ever seen a sky bison. Frankly, I thought they were extinct." Long Feng argued before whispering something into the king's ears. Adrien's cat ears twitched and he growled.

"You lair! And you have the nerve to call me bias when you twist everything in this Kingdom to benefit you and give you more power!" Adrien growled. The King looked startled.

"You heard what he said?"

"I'm a cat! I have insanely good ears. Do you want to listen to this man's lies or will you at least give us a chance. Because I have a few choice words for your advisor I've been meaning to get out for a long time now."

"Uh…" The Earth King trailed. Adrien didn't even give the King time to reply. He marched up to Long Feng with fire in his eyes.

"Your advisor is the kind of man who thinks it is okay to harass kids who are on crutches and threaten to brainwash them if they don't do as they say. He is the kind of man who threatens said kid and scares the guy half to death by ambushing him in the middle of the night when all he was doing was looking for his missing friend. He threatened a good doctor who helped me recover from the injuries I received from getting mugged in the lower ring of your city. He is the kind of man who arrests anyone who dares mention the war or the Fire Nation and brainwashes them. He is the kind of man who would kill a teenaged boy for trying to recover the memories that he stole from him! You think you know that man, but I promise you that he is a monster that must be stopped. You can't overlook this. The charges I just accused him of are far too great for you to ignore if there is even a remote possibility that they could be true, and they are, because I can prove it. Let me see any of your doctors and they can confirm that I was attacked by a man with a sword about two months ago and had a broken ankle hat recently healed. That proves I was on crutches. Then, you need to speak to my father, a man who has been collecting information on the Dai Li's conspiracy for the past month now. Then, you need to see Lake Laogai were he brainwashed an ultimately killed Jet the Freedom Fighter. Then you need to go to the walls and talk to your generals who will tell you that there is in fact a war going on. If you want better evidence, talk to Team Avatar over here. They've witnessed the war firsthand and are currently developing a plan to help stop it, but they need your help. They couldn't talk to you because Long Feng blocked them off from communicating with you about the war, so they were forced to break into the palace for the greater good of this entire world." He said in a steady tone. The King looked at him, then at Long Feng.

"I have to trust my advisor, young man." The King said, Long Feng smiled triumphantly, "But... you are right. If what you say is true, the matter is worth looking into. If there really is a war or a conspiracy going on, I simply cannot overlook such actuations on one man's word, and since there are six witnesses present, one of which being the Avatar, that calm these things are true, I have no choice but to investigate." Instantly, Long Feng's look of triumph was gone as he shot a glare at Adrien who smirked back. Instantly, Sokka took charge of the situation, explaining to the Earth King what places and evidence they planned on presenting and in what order. The King agreed, a little excited, apparently they guy had never even left the palace before. First they took the monorail to Lake Laogai.

That's where their argument started to go south. Toph went to bend open the entrance to Lake Laogai, only to find the tunnels to it had been destroyed and their base flooded.

"It's gone!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, no… don't tell me…" Sokka complained before taking a breath an giving the Team a wary thumbs up, "That's okay. I've still got my positive attitude.

"The Dai Li must've known we were coming and destroyed the evidence." Marinette said, glaring at the rubble that was once the secret base.

"That seems awfully convenient." The King said in an unsatisfied tone.

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more. They are trying to hide their tracks, your Majesty." Adrien said, smiling meekly.

"Long Feng was right. This is was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace." The Earth King grumbled. He turned to leave when suddenly Katara perked up.

"The wall!" She yelled, "They'll never be able to cover that up in time!" Everyone, with the exception of Adrien was suddenly excited.

"Oh, yeah!" Aang air bended over to the King, stopping him, "If you come with us to the outer wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real."

"No Earth King has been to the out wall! I don't have any time for such nonsense." Sokka ran up behind Aang.

"If you come with us, we'll let you ride Appa!" Sokka volunteered. The King froze, a mischievous smile spread on his face. Aang was glad Sokka had thought of it. They all got on Appa. Immediately after taking off the King began to freak out in a mixture of joy and terror.

"First time flying?" Toph asked in distaste.

"It's both thrilling yet terrifying."

"Yeah. I hate it too." Toph agreed. The King turned to Aang.

"I have to be honest with you, Avatar. Part of me really hopes that what you are telling me about Long Feng and this war… isn't true?" Aang lowered his gaze.

"I wish it wasn't." He whispered. They landed on the outer wall.

"It's still here!" Aang said joyfully.

"Woah." Adrien breathed, taking in the sight of the drill with a face of horror.

"What is that?" The Earth King asked.

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation, to break through your walls."

"When Lee told me about the war…" Adrien trailed, "I never imagined anything like this…"

"I can't believe I never knew." He said softly before looking over at Marinette, "If there is a war against the Fire Nation, why are you here?"

"This is literally just a ladybug costume to go with my good luck theme. Has nothing to do with the war, Your Majesty." She deadpanned, obviously tired of being called Fire Nation. As she told him this, Long Feng and his Dai Li walked onto the outer wall.

"Your Majesty! I can explain!" Long Feng said quickly, "This is nothing more than a… construction project."

"Really?" Marinette asked, "Then explain why there's a fire nation insignia on your construction project?"

"Uh… well… It's imported of course!" He replied unconvincingly, "You know you can't trust domestic machinery."

"Uh, huh. Then tell me. What exactly if it for?" Marinette asked. Long Feng turned frantically towards the King.

"Don't tell me you believe these children over your most loyal attendant?!" The Earth King glanced between the two parties.

"Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom." The Dai Li obeyed, arresting Long Feng immediately.

"You can't do this to me! You need me more than you know! I'm saving this planet! I tell you! I am saving you all and by arresting me you're dooming yourselfs! You'll see!"

"Looks like Long Feng is Long Gone!" Sokka yelled after him. Adrien looked over at Sokka.

"Nice." Adrien complimented as they shared a fist bump. They all returned to the palace. All of them beyond excited that they finally had rid of the man troubling them all for so long. The King formally thanked him for bringing the war and Dai Li to his attention. They told him all about their invasion plans. As they did, a man who was investigating Long Feng's office found serval papers concerning them that Long Feng had taken. There was a letter to Aang from a guru. Sokka and Katara's father was a Chameleon Bay. And Toph's mother was in the city. Then they were surprised when they found Adrien had gotten mail at his bakery, which Long Feng had immediately visited secretly upon hearing that was were Adrien lived. It was a very recent letter that Long Feng had intercepted while they were touring the city with the King, delivered, apparently, by a man named Mushi who had been searching for Adrien. The letter said Adrien's friend, Lee, had fallen very ill and that Mushi was concerned and wished Adrien come quickly.

After learning all this, the group decided to split ways. Marinette and Adrien would visit Adrien's friend and help him move him out of the Baker's place. Toph would go to see her mother. Aang would go to visit the guru and Sokka his father. Katara would stay behind and explain the invasion plans to the Earth King's generals. They each split ways on a good note, promising to return to their house in the city once their work was complete.


	42. Chapter 42

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: A Subtle Warning.

Zuko fell ill immediately after the Lake Laogai incident. According to Iroh, the stress had been too much for him or there was something off about his spirit or some nonsense like that. All Zuko knew was that he felt terrible. He was hot and cold all at once. Thirsty but not. Hungry, but nauseous. Zuko could barely stand for several days as his nightmares were plagued with dreams of dragons fight over his loyalties. It was official. Zuko was never going to let Adrien make him read another play about stupid dragons again. Between _Love Amongst Dragons_ , _The Final Chronicles of Dragons_ , and _The Dragon Keeper_ , Zuko was literally sick of dragon plays and it was reflecting in his dreams.

The days that passed after Lake Laogai were a blur. He slept for most of them, hoping to drive away the terrible sickness he'd gotten. Then one day, Zuko woke up, covered in sweat, but with clarity and his migraine and thirst almost gone. He glanced around the room he was in, rechecking that he was still in Ba Sing Se and that he hadn't been dreaming about that too. He was surprised to find Adrien, fast asleep in a chair beside him with Plagg curled up and asleep in his now messy golden hair. Next to Adrien was his Uncle Iroh, who had also fallen asleep. Their were lines of worry etched on their faces, each looking equally exhausted. He was in awe. He did not realise they cared so much.

"You must be something special. They wouldn't sleep all night, they were so worried about you. Of course, Adrien has always been a person who fights for those he cares about." A female voice said. Zuko whipped his head over and saw a pretty girl who was familiar although he was certain he's never met her. She had hair of black that went to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and green Earth Kingdom garbs.

"When he and I first met, I was a very shy person. Admittedly, my home life was perfect. We didn't have much, but it was enough. But I was never confident. I believed that what I did had no impact in the world. That's what Chloe always told me. She said I was nothing, and I believed her." She chuckled lowly, "I first set eyes on him as Cat Noir. I had been told that I was to protect our city with another person, they never really told me who it would be. I was scared, and I was looking where I was going and I accidently tangled us both in my yo-yo cord. I didn't know it then, or for a while after, but we fell in love that day. Later, I met him as Adrien Agreste. I didn't like Adrien much. Chloe was his only friend and she was a terrible person. I only assumed he was the same. I didn't know how wrong I was. The time came for our second fight came, and I was ready to give it all up… but he didn't let me. He gave me the courage I needed, and as Adrien, how began to show subtle acts of kindness towards me and everyone that made me fall completely in love with him. Then, one day I met Chloe's mother, and I understood why he was her friend. Her mother could barely recall her name and cared only about getting what she wanted. Chloe was always trying to please her, but it never seemed to be enough. Slowly I saw the makings of a hero in Chloe, and she became Queen Bee. A hero."

"You're Ladybug." Zuko said softly in realisation, "Adrien's partner."

She gave him a curt nod.

"And you're Prince Zuko, Son of Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko winced. Adrien had told her?

"No. He didn't have to tell me because I already knew about you. We've met before. I was the girl who gave your uncle medical supplies when Azula lashed out at him. The girl in red with the yo-yo. Magic prevented you from recognizing me though. I recognized you the instant I came into the room."

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Zuko asked. Ladybug shook her head.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect when I was told he and I would be visiting his sick friend, Lee. When I got here, I knew who you were and Adrien instantly defended you to me. I wasn't sure what to think of you. Last time we meet, you seemed conflicted on your loyalties. You were still after the Avatar, trying to please your father, and best your sister. Adrien told me to give you a chance. At first, I was unsure. Then I remembered Chloe. A girl no one thought could possibly be a hero. No one, but Adrien. I knew it was like that. Adrien sees things in people that anyone else wouldn't. He has spent his whole life isolated from people, so now that he is allowed to be with them, he only wishes to see the best in them. I love that about him, and I wish more people thought that way. I'm not sure what he sees you are, but if you are a man worthy of Adrien Agreste's word and protection, then you are a man I promise to protect too. I have only been involved in this war for two months. I only know one side of the story, and you are the rare condition of a man who has seen both sides. Right now, you haven't chosen a side, and hopefully, you will never have to make that choice, but I know the chances of that are unlikely. I know you'll choose your father."

"What?" Zuko asked, sitting up.

"You, like Adrien, although he denies it now, constantly seek out the support of your father. I can't tell you I understand what it feels like to be rejected by your parents, but from what I've seen in Adrien, who constantly worked to please his father and Chloe, who constantly tried to earn her mother's love and attention, I know there is nothing easy about that. But I would like to tell you something before you dare try and make that choice." She leaned in closer, her eyes dead serious, "You are not a bad person. You rescued Adrien for me, and for that, I am forever grateful. You do care. You can deny it, but I know you care. You are strong. You always have been. If you are like Adiren, then I know you had to be strong to make it so far. If your father fails to see this in you or love you as you are, then he is unworthy to even dare call you his son, not the other way around. I know Adrien will still care about you, no matter the choice you make. He did with Chloe, and I know he still cares about his father. He will be waiting for you if you think you've chosen wrong or if you think you've chosen right." Ladybug stood. Zuko followed him with his eyes.

"I will warn you though." She said darkly, "If you ever hurt him, I will find you. You will pay. Everyone knows that he doesn't deserve to be hurt. He's too gentile of a spirit. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." She turned to her partner, gentilly shaking him.

"Adrien, wake up. Zuko's conscious." She said softly. The boy stirred. His Kwami let out a irritated meow as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Milady?" She pointed at Zuko.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." She said, "I've been trying to make those chocolate croissants you liked in Paris all morning. The ingredients are a little different though, so it's been a task." Instantly Adrien perked up.

"Well then hurry up, milady. This cat is hungry!" Adrien said. She smiled sweetly at him and left the two in silence.

"...Your girlfriend is kinda scary, Adrien." Zuko finally said.

"When she wants to be… although we aren't officially dating yet. We have been getting much closer."

"Well, she definitely loves you. I think I just got threatened." Zuko deadpanned. Adrien chuckled, blushing madly.

"Yeah. She's amazing, isn't she?"

"You should ask her on a date." Zuko suggested. Adrien looked at him in amusement.

"Prince Zuko, giving me relationship advice? That's rich! Remind me again who flunked his date not even two weeks ago?"

"That's because I had a girlfriend in the Fire Nation before all of this… her name was Mai."

"Huh. I think that lady tried to kill Marinette… er… that's Ladybug's real name… once."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Mai is like that, besides… she's one of my sister's best friends."

"Ouch." Adrien was with a wince, "That's gotta be rough."

"You have no idea." Zuko replied, "But you should seriously try asking."

"And, what? You'll be my wingman? I'd pay good money to see that. Besides… look at her, she's amazing. I can't just ask her on a lousy date." Adrien said, rolling his eyes, "It would never be enough for what use means to me. We are connected by fate due to our Miraculouses being made to balance each other and we've been dancing around the prospect of dating for years now. I can't simply ask Marinette out."

"You need to stop being a baby. Tell you what. How about the two of you come by the Jasmine Dragon later this week and you ask her then?"

"I don't know, I mean. Would she like that?"

"How should I know? She's your girlfriend." Zuko grunted.

"Well it was your idea, and you have been on a date before. What do girl's like?"

"I don't know? Flowers? I'm not a girl Adrien. I'm a prince."

"Well neither am I!" Adrien said in panic. There was a low chuckle and Zuko realized his uncle had woken up.

"I'm glad to see you are doing better nephew, but you really should rest more, you aren't well." Zuko moaned, laying back down. He was fine. Sure his head stuff hurt a little and he still felt queasy and dizzy, but he wasn't as sick as before. Iroh looked over at Adrien.

"You should start simple. Sometimes the little, everyday gestures of affection are what a woman looks for in a lover. Love is special to every couple, but a good man will treat his wife or girlfriend with the highest respect. He would listen to her needs and wants and consider her well being at all times. Likewise, a good woman will listen to her husband or boyfriend and remain wholly dedicated to him, advising him and keeping him from going astray. Treating him with high respect as well. Lovers are there in both good and bad times. They are slow to anger, quick to understand and forgive. They are a team, watching out for each other constantly. If you really do love Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you should tell her that you feel that way, then you should listen to her when she responds. You should do little things to remind her you care and always ask her what she would like before doing what you would like. I miss the joy of being with my wife, but I remember that my love for her was something like that." Iroh advised Adrien, "Asking her to come to my tea shop to discuss the feelings you to feel is not a terrible idea. It's a small, kind gesture. One she would likely appreciate."

"...Okay… I guess I'll just do that then." Adrien said, his face flustered red. Zuko managed a small smile. Adrien was really overreacting. Any girl who would stand up to the Dai Li, Zuko, and likely even Adrien's own father for Adrien's sake was definitely the girl for him. Besides, Adrien was insanely sappy, and from the stories he heard about Ladybug, she was too. They were both hopeless romantics. They were made for each other and it was disgusting to watch his friend fall head over heels for a girl, but Zuko had to admit, he was happy for Adrien. He had everything he'd ever wanted. Zuko wished he was that lucky.


	43. Chapter 43

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: The Date.

Marinette was a nervous wreck. Katara was getting ready to leave to meet with the Earth King's generals about the Invasion, but the girl was patiently listening to Marinette's rants, which Marinette was eternally grateful for. She and Adrien where going to the Baker's. He had begged her to help him make a thank you card for the Baker's. Adrien was already moved into the Avatar's house, but had been staying over at the Baker's for the past few days, jumping between going helping them out and checking on Zuko. During this time period, Marinette and Adrien had gotten used to knowing each other's identities and adjusting to the fact that they both apparently had huge crushes on each other, though they never said any of that out loud. A few day's in, and Zuko had woken up and was getting better. That day, Iroh said that Zuko was not only doing well, but was actually cheerful for the first time in a very long time. Because of that, Adrien insisted on going to the Jasmine Dragon after they left the Bakery to see Zuko and maybe have a conversation or two about their lives so far.

"What am I going to do Katara? I can't just tell him I've been crushing on both his alter ego and secret identity for the past two years! That's just weird."

"You could talk about your designs?" Katara suggested.

"But he already knows about those. I can't just ramble about clothes to the son of Gabriel Agreste. He's probably sick of talking about clothes."

"...Point made. His father is a tailor."

"Pft. Gabriel is way beyond tailoring. His designs and work are loved by all f the people in Paris. Me included." Marinette scoffed.

"Well then, what exactly are his hobbies?"

"I don't know. I doubt even he knows. Adrien had a busy schedule of things he had to do for his father back in Paris. He never had time to come up with a hobby of his own. I know he's a pianist… which doesn't really exist here… and he is a fencer… and we don't exactly have fencing saber's here ethier, but those were things his father made him do. He likes physics, but I would just get confused talking about something like that."

"I feel like you are overthinking this." Katara laughed, "Just talk to the guy like you would talk to any normal person. Look, I have to go. I could swing by later and check on you two if you're that nervous."

"That would be great…" The she remembered Zuko and Iroh owned the Jasmine Dragon and panicked, "Ur, I mean… I'm fine. There is absolutely no reason you should or have to check on us. I just figured out what we should talk about. You go on, I'll see you at the house later this evening."

"...if you say so." Katara said, "Well, I have some work to do with the King's generals and I was hoping to see if the Kyoshi warriors wanted to hang out with us girls later.

"You mean Sokka's girlfriend and her comrades, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure. We can go and meet them after we get back home later. I'll tell Adrien so he knows what to expect. I'll meet you here. Not the tea shop. Don't come to the tea shop. Heh. I wouldn't want to bother you with having to walk over there." Marinette said quickly as she pushed Katara out the door.

"I guess so. Bye Marinette." Katara said with a wave.

"Uh, huh! Bye!"

"Ready to go?" Adrien asked from behind her. Marinette jumped in surprise.

"Gah! Yeah… er. Yes! I'm totally not ready… uh, no. I'm ready to go!" Marinette stammered out of surprise of his sudden presence.

"Oh, come on, Milady. I thought we got over the stuttering stage. It's just me. Cat Noir." Adrien said with a wink. Immediately, Marinette felt better. She was admittedly a lot more comfortable talking to Adrien when he behaved like Cat Noir. He had noticed. It was simply a reflex she had. Cat Noir was her partner. She could trust him. Adrien was her crush. He could be dangerous to talk to if she said something stupid. She was working on remembering they were the same guy. Adrien was adjusting too. They both knew that the entire thing would take time to sort out. That was why it was so important for them to hang out more, so they could act like partners around each other both in and out of costume and not like stuttering idiots.

"S-sorry. You just startled me. Yes. I'm ready to go." Adrien nodded and they made their way into the lower ring were they met up with the Baker family. Adrien happily worked at the counter for them, while Marinette helped Talo in the Bakery with her own baking expertise. They had been thrilled to meet Marinette. They loved the Paris style pastries she knew how to make and were constantly asking her about all the Parisian recipes she had. Their daughter Jeng, whom Adrien had gotten to calling little sister, was an absolute doll. Her mother was doing a great job at tutoring and she was probably one of the most intelligent girls Marinette had ever met.

After visiting them, Adrien swung by the Tailor's shop briefly to at least check on his father, who was doing well. The visit was short and the three barely said anything, but rather acknowledged they were all doing fine before Marinette and Adrien left. It was one of the most awkward and difficult things they did every day. Still, both Adrien and Marinette believed it needed to be done. They knew that without Nooroo, Gabriel really didn't have many people to talk to. If Gabriel was left in isolation like Adrien had been, Adrien felt he would not only be acting like a hypocrite, but that being left alone would be bad for a man who spent most of his alone time terrorizing a city. Marinette agreed, so they both would visit Gabriel at least once a day, no matter how difficult it was to do. They both could tell Gabriel was beyond grateful each time they visited, even though they didn't say much.

Finally, they returned to the Upper Ring to go to the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was in fact working that day and actually looked happy for the first time ever. However, the second Zuko saw them, he got someone else to be their server. She was grateful to the firebender for respecting their privacy, but was somewhat hoping Zuko would be able to distract Adrien some so they weren't left alone where awkward conversations would certainly ensue.

"So…" Adrien said after ordering tea for them both, "How have you been?"

"...Okay… I guess. As okay as I can be when I'm stranded in another world. The Team has been great, though I've scared them half to death more than a few times. I rode a sea serpent on the way to Ba Sing Se in my Aqua Ladybug form. They thought I drowned somewhere in the struggle. They freaked out when I just came out of the water literally right after. They also thought I got captured for a few moments by Zuko's sister and girlfriend when I destroyed the drill."

"Woah, wait. That was you?"

"Yo-yo's that can cut through steel are amazing." She replied. Adrien laughed. He was awesome when he laughed. She loved his laugh.

 _Snap out of Marinette!_ She scolded herself. Heat was already spreading up her face. They sat there in silence for a while, each waiting to see who would address the elephant in the room.

"Marinette." Adrien said softly. His face suddenly flustered, "There's somethings I need to tell you." He looked down.

"I think I'm in love with you." He said softly.

"I know. You told me after the Glaciator incident. You are in love with Ladybug." Marinette said softly, looking down.

"And I still mean it, but it's more so now. When we were in Paris, you were one of my best friends. I mean, you stuttered around me alot. Even so, you were like Ladybug through and through. You wanted to help people. You were the best class rep ever. You helped people, even Chloe, and I know you didn't like her. You, Nino, and Alya helped me get used to a world I never thought I would touch. I am not sure if you realise how much that meant to me, Mari. And now that I know you were also my closest friend, the girl who captured my heart the first day we met, I know I am in love with you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have been so scared to say that these past few days though because I think… we are both getting used to the idea of our secret identities and I was afraid that you would get upset if I told you how I felt too soon, but I wanted to be honest with you. You were honest with me as Ladybug after Glaciator. I wish to respect the friendship we have as partners. I understand if you don't feel the same. I know you love some lucky soul back in Paris and I respect that. I just wanted you to know how I feel." Adrien explained. She stared at him in awe. He love Marinette and Ladybug?

"Adrien." She said, "I need to confess something too. There are many reasons I rejected you that night as Cat Noir. The first being that I simply didn't know your name and I didn't want to start a relationship with someone I had never met outside of a mask. I felt like that would be bad for us both and cause more harm than good. The other reason was because…"

"They guy you liked. Luka? Yes?"

"Well, I do admit I have crushed on Luka more than once, but after Frozer I decided I would rather just be friends with him. The guy I like is one of the sweetest and most caring people I know. He's always putting other people's needs before himself, and I absolutely admired that."

"He sounds amazing. Do I know him?" Marinette blushed, looking at her hands.

"His name was Adrien Agreste." Adrien froze. He processed everything she'd just said. She immediately blushed more, burying her head in her hands to hide her blush, "And as I look back now, even though Cat Noir was so different than Adrien, I see how they are the exact same. They care about people. They help people. They are respectful gentlemen and funny and smart. They are my best friends, and I think I love both sweet, gentile Adrien and brave, mischievous Cat Noir just the same. I have been so scared because I didn't want to choose. Now? I don't have to… that is… if I could ever get up the courage to tell Adrien instead of stammering and tripping over myself each time I come into his proximity."

"Hmm. He sounds amazing Miladybug. You should tell him how you feel." Adrien purred, forming a sly smile in attempts to cover his own blush, "Something tells me he would certainly return those feelings if you told him, Bugaboo."

"D-don't call me Bugaboo." Adrien leaned back in his seat. The look on his face straightened to the signature smile of Adrien Agreste.

"Well, Mari. Aren't you going to tell me something?" He asked.

"Stupid Cat." She mumbled before looking up at Adrien with a bright red face, "I l-love y-you."

"And I love you too, Marinette." He leaned in across the table and right there in the middle of the tea shop, he kissed her, the world melted away and Adrien was all that was there. Then he pulled away and winked, "And I always will." The sat there for a second, both beaming at each other.

"So now what? Are we officially together or something?" Marinette asked quietly.

"I suppose we are." Adrien replied.

"You know in Paris, I am ninety-nine percent sure Alya and Nino were taking bets on who would get together first. Cat and Ladybug or me and you." Marinette giggled. Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, I can see the doing that… wait! How long has Ayla known you've had a crush on me… and how long have you been crushing on me?"

"Adrien… you really are clueless." Marinette teased.

"Apparently."

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green and one lychee!" Zuko yelled, pulling them back into reality and reminding them they were inside a tea shop.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!"

"I could go help him." Adrien said, "They seem busy- Marinette?" Marinette wasn't paying attention to Adrien anymore. She was focused on something, or rather someone else.

"Adrien." She said, grabbing his shoulder frantically. He turned to where she was looking and his expression slackened. There, standing in the doorway of the tea shop was Katara. Her eyes were fixed in horror on Zuko and Iroh, who were working too hard to even notice her. She immediately spun on her heels and took off out of the tea shop.

"Should we…" Marinette began.

"Stop her? Yes." Adrien agreed. The two stood, racing after her.

"Katara! Wait!" Adrien yelled. The girl saw him and turned around.

"Do you know who that is in there? That was-" She asked.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, yeah, I know." Katara stared at Adrien like he'd just confessed the most terrible thing in the world.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"He's in hiding. His sister, Azula has been trying to capture him and his Uncle for an incident that happened at the North Pole." Adrien explained quickly, "He's not after Aang. He didn't even know Aang was in the city until he found a flyer about Appa. The guy has been living peacefully in the city for a month now, and he saved my life, Katara. He's Lee, the guy who saved me from the Dai Li. Afterwards he freed Appa and my father told me to use the bison to find you guys."

"You knew about this?" Katara asked Marinette.

"He told me very recently. I didn't know until I went with Adrien to visit Lee the first time. Zuko was very sick recently and just recovered. He's been doing well. He's happy and stable. You can't tell people he is here, or it might ruin that." Marinette explained.

"Who cares if I ruin that man's life? Has it occured to you, Marinette, what that man has done to the rest of the Team? He attacked Suki's village and my village. He has kidnapped Aang several times. He stole my mom's necklace. He cares for no one but himself and his stupid father!" Katara yelled. Adrien immediately crossed his arms.

"Katara, I would think that you of all people would understand the situation Zuko has been placed in."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"He has no mother and his father hates his guts for no reason other than the fact that Zuko isn't as powerful of a bender as Azula. He tried doing the right thing one time, and he literally got burned. He has been taught his entire life that his people are the good guys and that the only way he can ever have love from his father is if he does exactly as that man tells him to do… in this case? It happens to be capturing Aang. But Katara, he's getting better. If you expose him… you could do more harm for everyone than good. He doesn't know which side he is on, and if he is forced to leave Ba Sing Se now, he will end up under his father's control again, there is no doubt about it." Marinette warned. Katara slackened.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's true Katara. You don't seem to realise how much this war has hurt Zuko too. If you tell people he's here, he may never find the right path." Adrien agreed. Katara rubbed her forehead processing this.

"You think Zuko is… capable of betraying the Fire Lord?" She asked.

"We didn't say that. I'm saying he is capable of reforming, just like my father is doing." Adrien replied.

"But I can't just ignore everything he has done! And it's dangerous for him to even be here!" Katara objected. Marinette sighed, before coming up with a plan that could calm down Katara.

"Katara, you said the Kyoshi warriors are here, yes?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"You and I will talk to them. Tell them tha Zuko is here, but not to act. If he does anything that could be a threat to the Earth Kingdom or Aang that Adrien and I cannot handle, you have our permission to have the Kyoshi warriors detain him until you are certain he won't hurt anyone." Marinette explained. Katara thought this over.

"...Okay… I trust you… but I don't trust Zuko. What if he hurts one of you?"

"Zuko would never hurt me." Adrien said confidently, "I'm his only friend."

"And even if he did, I would make sure he paid for it." Marinette assured. Katara nodded numbly.

"Good. Now, you and I will talk to Suki. Adrien will keep an eye in him." Marinette reasoned, grabbing Katara by the arm.

"Y-yes… we will do that." She said, the fear and anger still in her voice, but she seemed a lot more calm.

"Good. Adrien, you keep and eye on Zuko until we come back. Besides, we were planning on having a girl's night with the Kyoshi's anyways."

"Yes, Milady." Adrien said with a bow. Marinette led Katara away, hoping that she could fix this disaster and not knowing the dangerous trap she'd just sprung around her, Zuko, Katara, and her partner.


	44. Chapter 44

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: The Trap.

Adrien was worried. Neither of the girls had returned the night prior. They did say they'd been planning on hanging out with the Kyoshi warriors before Katara knew Zuko was there. They probably just lost track of time and ended up staying at the palace. Yeah… that was probably it… So then why did Adrien feel something was wrong? He didn't want to completely freak out and get overprotective of Marinette. He knew Marinette and Katara were their own women and probably didn't want Agreste Jr. to go full Gabriel, 'where were you?' and 'what took you so long?' on them, but it was getting to that point.

To calm his nerves. Adrien decided to get some tea and check on Zuko while he waited. The girl's would surely be back when he got home. If they weren't, then he knew he had every right to freak out on them. Only, when he got to the Jasmine Dragon, he found Iroh hadn't even opened it that day. Apparently they'd gotten invited by the Earth King to serve tea to him that day, and due to that, they would not be opening until the next day. Zuko asked if Adrien wanted to come with them to the Palace when he heard he was searching for Marinette. The fire bender suggested he could look for her there while Iroh and Zuko served tea to the King. Reluctantly, Adrien agreed.

Once at the Palace, Adrien was about to search for the girls when several Dai Li heading towards where Zuko and Iroh were supposed to be caught Adrien's eye. Immediately he feared for his friend and transformed before following the Dai Li. With the Dai Li was a young girl around fourteen years of age with dark hair and golden brown eyes. She looked like a younger, female version of Zuko without the scar. Her posture was perfect and her clothes were some of the finest in the Earth Kingdom. He wondered what the heck an Earth Kingdom noble was doing with the Dai Li. She wasn't Long Feng's successor… was she? She seemed a bit young to be in charge of the Dai Li. Still, she held herself in a way that showed she was powerful and that everyone should fear her deeply. He tried to get closer, but the girl noticed him.

"You must be Cat Noir." She said, signaling for the Dai Li to stop.

"Er… sorry. I wasn't trying to bother you. I'm just looking for my girlfriend, Ladybug. I saw you with the Dai Li and thought you might know something." Adrien said sheepishly.

"The girl who was traveling with the Avatar with the red clothes?"

"Uh… yeah. Her. Have you seen her?"

"No. Not recently. She was here yesterday with several of the… Kyoshi warriors? Hmm. anyways, they left to go visit someone in this city. I'm not sure where. They didn't say."

"But why didn't she stop by and tell me were she was going? I mean… I feel kinda responsible for making sure Katara and Milady stay safe. They can do whatever, but it's a big city and I would like to know that they aren't going somewhere too dangerous without me." Adrien said.

"My, aren't you the gentleman? Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine. The King spoke highly of those… Kyoshi warriors."

"...Well… I suppose if they are with this Suki girl they've been going on about… they would be fine. I just have a bad feeling."

"Hmm. Well, I do hope you find them. Now, if you excuse me. We need to get into that room." She pointed over at the place where zuko and Iroh were. Suddenly he was suspicious.

"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes on the girl.

"It is none of your concern. It is by the orders of the Earth King himself. Now, if you would-" Adrien pulled out his staff, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry for being suspicious, but I have not had the best interactions with the Dai Li. I have no idea who you are. If you are their new leader, I'd at least like some proof you aren't as crazy as Long Feng was." The girl scoffed.

"You dare compare me to that man? How ignorant are you? Not all people are like Long Feng. I was selected for this because the King trusts me."

"The King trusted Long Feng too, look where that got him. A boy died and a war was hidden from the guy for the entirety of his life." Adrien pointed out. The girl frowned.

"I wanted to handle my brother quietly, but if you insist on getting in my way, I will be forced to remove you. I'm dealing with a family matter." Adrien's stance slackened in shock.

"You're Azula… Zuko's sister?" Azula's proud stare morphed into one of equal shock, confirming it to be true. Apparently she hadn't expected him to know who her brother was or who was waiting in the room behind him. Adrien collected himself. If Azula was here and knew Zuko was here, then this was all a trap to capture him… but how did she find out? They only people who knew was Iroh, Katara, Marinette, and himself… of course, they had probably told the Kyoshi warriors the night before, but Katara swore that they could trust the girls.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I can't let you pass." Adrien said, correcting his stance and overcoming his shock. Azula growled and motioned to the Dai Li on either side of her.

"Arrest him." She ordered. Adrien moved fast, ducking under the rocks the Dai Li bended at him and was careful to avoid getting his Miraculous hand caught in case he needed Cataclysm.

"How did you get into the city? This place is supposed to be secure." Adrien growled.

"I made some friends in high places, Cat." She said in a haughty tone.

"Who?" Adrien growled.

"Let's just say, the Kyoshi warriors are now enjoying a place in the Fire Nation prisons." That hit Adrien hard and his focus was lost.

"Ladybug and Katara went to see the Kyoshi warriors… but if they aren't actually here then… no." He was suddenly holding onto Azula, he staff posed above her. Rage burned in his eyes

"Where is My Lady?" He growled, "What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough." Azula monotoned. He let go, deflecting the strikes from the Dai Li quickly before he felt a sharp pain in his back as Azula blasted him with blue fire.

"Gah!" He fell, barely catching himself. That was going to hurt in the morning, and he'd just recovered from the Hawkmoth incident! He quickly got back up, spinning his staff to block the attacks being launched at him.

"What's Zuzu to you anyways? Why would a friend of the Avatar protect him?" Azula asked.

"That is none of your business, Princess." Adrien replied, "All that matters is that you stay far away from Prince Zuko." He extended his staff, going on offense. He effectively knocked two out before a third and fourth appeared. He was angry now. Ladybug should have been there with him. There by his side fighting like partners do, not in Azula's clutches. Azula would pay.

The Dai Li were all out cold in the next few moments. He marched up to Azula, his eyes glinting with rage.

"I will repeat this, Your Majesty, where is Milady?" He growled. She frowned.

"I could tell you, but that give away my only bargaining chip right now. You let me have my brother and uncle, and I'll give you Ladybug and the water peasant freely." Azula offered.

"Not an option." Adrien said, "Prince Zuko is not someone I will simply bargain with, and I will not bargain for Milady ethier. You will give me Milady and leave Ba Sing Se, or I will make you regret messing with the Miraculous wielder of Destruction and Misfortune. You might be the Princess of the Fire Nation, but I am the real symbol of destruction You're people are merely people who mock my element by tearing apart this planet. You do not want to anger me, and you certainly don't want to anger My Lady." Azula crossed her arms as if mulling his threat over.

"I think I'll take my chances, Cat." She said, not even phased by the threat and saying the word cat like it was an insult to him that had no business passing through her lips. She suddenly summoned blue fire in her hands, sharpening it like a knives before lunging at him. He back out of the way, dodging her deadly strikes.

"You're just like Zuko. I can tell. You were born with everything, but even then you were weak. You were never powerful enough or good enough. You think that you threaten me, Cat? Please, you are nothing compared to my father or my people and to clam to be better than the glory and might of the Fire Nation is a very foolish thing to do."

"Oh please, everyone is better than the Fire Nation! Haven't you heard? There's a war going on and the Earth Kingdom still stands!"

"Oh, and what would Zuzu say to you fighting for the Earth Kingdom, since you care about him so much?"

"I doubt he cares what side I'm on." Adrien scoffed, "He barely cares what side you're on, all he knows is that you are attacking him and I am not."

"So Zuzu hasn't made his choice yet, has he? Interesting." She noted. She flicked her wrists, bending her fire knives into roaring balls of heat before launching them at either side of him. He dodges, but she pulled the around and he barely had time to block them with his staff. He briefly lost his balance, which Azula took to her advantage, tripping him back with one leg and catch him be the should, forcing him to drop his staff. Before Adrien could react she had a small, yet precise flame that would most definitely hurt if not kill him, right under his chin. He growled, elbowing her back and attempting to grab the hand holding the fire and throw her over his shoulder. She grunted and let go of his shoulder, removing her hand quickly and shoving him forwards and away from her.

"Hmm. You are good. Just like your partner." She complemented, "But there's something you don't seem to realise, Cat. I beat her." She thrust her hands out and before he could react, a wave of blue fire slammed into him, knocking him off of his feet and into the wall.

"Gah!" He grunted. She was next to him in the next instant. Her fingers sparking with fire, itching to deliver a final blow, but Adrien wasn't finished yet. He feigned unconsciousness and slumped over. She knelt beside him.

"Now, Cat, if you don't mind, I'll go greet my big brother now." She hissed in distaste. She stood to leave, confident the battle was over. She didn't notice him reach for his staff and get up quietly, extending the staff. hcharged, staff raised over his head. She suddenly turned around, as if completely expecting that and blasted at him midattack he crumbled for an instant before getting back up.

"You won't just stay down, will you?"

"Heh, compared to the years I spent fighting Hawkmoth's champions, you're nothing. I don't give up so easily."

"Ah, yes. Your father, the man who betrayed Long Feng." She said, "If I remember correctly, Long Feng said that you fled to Ba Sing Se after your father tried to kill you."

"I didn't run. I saved my city. Besides, father did a much better job of getting rid of me than you are right now."

"Who said I was trying to get rid of you, Cat? You and your partner are special. I don't know how you were granted the powers of a spirit, but I intend to exploit that for my own father's purposes." She replied, looking past him with a grin. He heard sound behind him an twirled around. The more of the Dai Li had arrived to investigate what was taking Azula so long. Once more, Adrien was surrounded.

"I'm sure Hawkmoth's champions didn't think ahead. I thought Zuzu would put up a fight, so I sent for reinforcements to come should I take too long. Besides, without your partner, I know you are useless. I've read the records Long Feng and Hawkmoth kept on you. You've never beaten one alone, have you?" She asked. He glared.

"That isn't true. We've fought separately before."

"Yes, but never like this." Adrien yelped as he felt two stone handcuffs wrap around his hands.

"Hold him here. We can use him as leverage against Zuzu. You four, come with me." Azula ordered. With that, she disappeared into the room. Adrien struggled. He was not letting himself get captured again. He glanced over at the Dai Li keeping him there and smiled slyly.

"So… I bet you've never seen a Miraculous wielder like me before, seeing as I don't recognize you from the guys attacking me earlier. I'll let you know now. I am purrfectly good at annoying my captors. Also, I know a few tricks no bender's can pull off. Like this. Claws in." The Dai Li didn't flinch as Adrien detranformed. Plagg instantly flew behind the Dai Li, careful to avoid detection and blew on the ground below him. The Dai Li cried out as the ground beneath him started to crack and the bonds on Adrien's wrist's crumbled.

"Claws out!" He yelled, leaping out of the way of the crumbling floor as he transformed. The Dai Li fell to the second floor and sat there in a daze before releasing he was probably supposed to go after Adrien who was already ducking into the room Azula went into. Inside Adrien witnessed Zuko and Iroh firebending for the first time. The two were fighting against Azula, trying to get out of the building and to safety. The Princess saw him and snarled.

"What does it take to keep you still?"

"To be fair, trying to restrain the wielder of destruction is a very poor idea." Adrien quipped, charging into the frey. He blocked the Dai Li and Azula from reaching the firebenders with his staff and the pair took off out the door. Adrien put up his staff quickly and followed them.

"Jeesh, Zuko! You're sister is crazy! Are all siblings like this?"

"Azula is just special." Zuko replied.

"We need to get out of here. It's too dangerous with her around."

"Well, I can't run." Adrien said, "She took Marinette and Katara hostage." The firebenders stopped their escape.

"How?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but I can't just leave My Lady with your sister. No offense, but I really don't trust her."

"No kidding. We have to go back uncle." Zuko agreed.

"No. We leave. That way we can fight another day. The Avatar will be back and handle the situation shortly. Adrien, do you think you can inform the Earth King of her presence without exposing Zuko and I?"

"Doubt it. I think we are on your own. Azula knows your here and I don't think she will think twice about telling the Earth King once she is arrested." Adrien replied.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do? Ignore her? She's out to capture us! She will track us down again. We need to stand and fight and make sure she leaves Ba Sing Se." Zuko argued.

"No. She's too powerful, especially if she's aligned with the Dai Li. I doubt she came here looking for you. She is acting like that is just a bonus. I think she's going for the Earth King and a complete take over of the city. We can't just leave this be. If we do, she'll win and then there will be nowhere to hide. But we can't fight her directly. We need to be smart about this."

"Do you have a plan?" Iroh asked.

"I… I do… but I don't like it, but it's the only chance we have." Adrien said.

"Then we will go with that." Zuko said. That's when Azula blasted through the wall. Her eyes were filled to the brim with rage.

"Cataclysm!" Adrien yelled. He rammed his hand onto the floor in front of them and Azula's direct path to the three was blocked off. That didn't seem to stop her from firing blasts at them. Zuko faithfully blocked her attacks.

"Adrien, go. I can hold this. You need to set your plan into motion." Zuko warned.

"Nephew! We can't hold her off for long." Zuko lowered his eyes.

"I know. Now both of you go. Adrien, protect my uncle. I'll hold her off so you both can get away." Adrien nodded, grabbing a frantic Iroh and running to the nearest window before jumping out and catching himself with his staff.

"What exactly is your plan?" Iroh asked.

"Calling in the calvary." Adrien replied.


	45. Chapter 45

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: The Moth Miraculous.

Adrien felt guilty for going through Marinette's stuff, but this was an emergency. He was surprised to find she had a copy of the book his father kept in a safe back in Paris along with two books about the Miraculouses and a sketchbook full of pictures. Those weren't what he was after. Finally he found it and grabbed it like it was his last link to his Lady. The Moth Miraculous. The door to the house suddenly opened and Adrien jumped as Sokka, Toph, and Aang came in.

"Hello!?" Aang called, is anyone home?"

"Guys!" Adrien was on his feet and ran to them, "You're here, thank goodness!"

"Woah! Adrien?" Sokka said, "Where are the girl's?" Adrien bit his lip, fingering the Moth Miraculous nervously.

"There's something I should have told you guys a long time ago… this is all my fault. I'm such an idiot." He said quickly.

"What are you talking about? Where's Katara? Is she safe?"

"No. They got her. They got her and Marinette."

"Who? The Dai Li? I thought be beat them." Sokka questioned.

"They have a new leader. Her name is Azula. She's Prince Zuko's little sister and insane. Probably worse than Long Feng."

"What? How? They can't be in the city! That's impossible!" Toph objected, "And how did you know Azula was Zuko's little sister?"

"Sokka… I'm so sorry… you're friend Suki… she and her comrades were captured by the Fire Nation and Azula stole their uniforms. They got in pretending to be the Kyoshi warriors." Adrien explained. The team let this settle in.

"But you didn't know the Kyoshi warriors, there's no way you could have known it wasn't them. Why are you saying this is all your fault?" Adrien shook his head.

"I have a friend… Lee... who is Fire Nation."

"What!" Sokka yelled, "You are friends with a firebender? Are you crazy? Is that how they got under your radar?"

"No! That's not it at all. That's just how they got Katara and Mari. Katara found out and freaked out. Marinette realised she was concerned and said that they would get the Kyoshi to keep and eye on Lee. I let them go right into a trap. Now they've captured Lee and they have Mari and Katara. I tried to stop Azula personally, but there was no way I could do it without getting Lee in trouble with the Earth King for being Fire Nation… so I panicked and I am exploring a secondary option." Adrien held up the Moth Miraculous, "Lee's uncle is getting my father right now." The team's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? After everything you and Marinette said that man did to you? He may be reformed now, but he could go rogue on us!" Sokka said.

"Do you think I don't know that? But the thing is, my father is the only one experienced in using this Miraculous. He can use it to track our friends down and he can use it to get help in fighting Azula and preventing the Fire Nation from winning. It's a risk we have to take. Trust me, I wouldn't be considering this if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary." Adrien said angrily, "It's my partner's life that's at risk and the life of a very good friend of mine. Not to mention your sister's. We can't let Azula win, or we will lose everything." The Team gawked at him. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Toph perked up.

"Hey! I know that man!"

"My father?" Adrien asked, walking to the door.

"No. The other man. He gave me tea and some awesome advice. He's cool!" Toph said. Adrien smiled, wary to open the door, because he knew the instant he opened it, Team Avatar would know exactly who 'Lee' was. He opened it. The Team's jaws dropped. Gabriel, who looked concerned and Iroh, whose face was unreadable stood at the entrance.

"Hello Adrien, may we come in?" Iroh asked.

"Yes!" He said nervously.

"Adrien that's-"

"Iroh. Former Crown Prince and General of the Fire Nation. Yeah. I noticed." Adrien said, shooting Team Avatar a glare, daring them to question his judgement.

"I know how you all must feel to see me, and I'm sure Adrien told you about my nephew's capture. I need your help to save him." Aang paused, thinking for a second.

"Then I guess we are working together to save Katara, Marinette, and Zuko." Aang said. Inwardly Adrien was relieved, but he knew they were going to get angry at him for not telling them Zuko was his friend.

"You lost me at Zuko." Sokka said.

"Please." Iroh begged, "There is good inside him. I beg of you to believe me. Adrien and I have both seen it."

"Yeah, well, come back when it is outside of him, okay? Also, what the heck Adrien? How could you be friends with son of the Fire Lord?"

"To be fair, I wasn't aware there was even a thing called a Fire Lord until after I met Zuko, so I how the heck was I supposed to know firebenders are at war with us? Besides, Zuko isn't a bad person, he just has a terrible family and is constantly being placed in terrible situations where he has to chose one thing that could lead to potential disaster and losing the only life he's know or a choice that could lead to him forever serving his manic of a father. Let me tell you that is something I get! …no offense to you father."

"No, I get it." Gabriel muttered.

"Besides, Katara and Marinette are also in trouble. There's really no use in fighting over the past when they could be in potentially life threatening danger and when the Earth Kingdom itself could be on the verge of collapse. Working together is the best chance we've got." Sokka reeled back, considering Adrien's point. He sighed before nodding.

"...You're right." He said.

"Thank you." Adrien huffed.

"Yes, but why am I here? I'm not really able to help you anymore son. My powers are gone and I don't have Nooroo anymore." Gabriel objected.

"Here." Adrien shoved the Moth Miraculous into Gabriel's hands, "Accept it and transform. We don't have much time." Gabriel stared down at the Miraculous like it was venom.

"Adrien, I don't think this is a good idea. Can't you give this to someone else?"

"You are probably the most talented Moth Miraculous wielder yet. No! I can't simply give it to someone else! You know that!" Adrien growled, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance, "You are the only other person in this room who knows how to use one and I don't think it's a good idea to run into a battle with a new Miraculous holder who will only be a temp anyways. I don't like it either, but we need the Miraculous to track them down." Gabriel sighed.

"Very well, son. If you believe this is the best way. Nooroo?" The Miraculous shimmered and in a flash of purple light, Nooroo appeared.

"Master Gabriel?" The Kawmi asked in confusion, "What happened?"

"Later Nooroo. I have need of your services right now." The Kwami nodded, "Of course."

"What? Is my Kwami the only one who is rude to me?" Adrien asked, glaring over at Plagg who was lounging on his bed.

"I excel at being a lazy cat, Adrien. Do not question my raw talents." Plagg said.

"Ugh! Whatever! Plagg, Claws out." Adrien transformed.

"Nooroo, Light Wings, Rise!" Gabriel said, echoing his son's actions.

"This is crazy." Sokka muttered, "I can't believe we planning on rescuing the jerk prince with your formerly evil dad."

"Yeah, well, my father will be returning the Moth Miraculous when we are finished." Adrien said, giving his father a glare.

"I understand son." Gabriel said as he summoned a white butterfly and turned it light purple. He held it in his hands for a moment before addressing the team, "I don't think it smart for us all to go look for Ladybug, Katara, and Prince Zuko. If what Iroh told me is true, Azula will likely be planning an a coup against the Earth King and his generals. Some of us need to go and protect and warn them. Adrien, you, the Watertribe boy, and the blind girl should protect the Earth King. You have much more experience at protecting things than most, considering how long you've kept you Miraculous from me. Iroh, Aang, and myself will go to find the others."

"But father! I need to be there with Ladybug. She's my partner." Gabriel got a dark look on his face.

"Trust me son. The instant I put on the Moth Brooch, I sensed overwhelming emotions. There is something happening. Something bad. It would be risky if all of the Miraculous holder remained in one area and I do not think you should be with your Lady tonight. For tonight will be the crossroads. The world will rise or fall depending on the choices made. I don't want you or Ladybug to be caught in the middle of those choices, or you may never recover." Gabriel warned.

"So we are just going to leave Aang with a former villain and former Fire Nation general? Cause that's logical!" Sokka groaned.

"I will not hurt your friend. The Avatar was never my target, if you would recall the stories my son told you about me. It was always the Miraculous holders."

"And why should I trust you with my Lady?" Adrien asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"I deserve that distrust, yes. But I would ask you to trust in your father one final time. I will protect Ladybug, because she is someone who makes you happy and without her, you are not yourself. I will not let that be taken from you after all I took when we lived in Paris." Gabriel promised. Adrien growled lowly, but quickly covered up his annoyance in the situation he had been placed in.

"Okay, father. I trust you this one time." Adrien said, avoiding his father's gaze.

"That is all I can ask for." Adrien looked up, his eyes brimming with rage.

"But! If anything happens to My Lady, I will hold you accountable." He threatened coldly.

"Of course Adrien." Gabriel said, then he allowed his butterfly to take off, "Track down the emotions of Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The butterfly fluttered out the door. Gabriel looked over at Aang and Iroh.

"Shall we?" He asked, motioning for the door with his cane. The two nodded and followed the Butterfly out. Gabriel looked back at Adrien, "Good luck son."

"Good luck?" Adrien scoffed, "Don't you know I'm a black cat? I am the exact opposite."

"Still. I send my silent support that you will do well." Adrien sighed.

"You too, I suppose." Gabriel smiled faintly and left. Adrien turned back to Team Avatar.

"Let's go."


	46. Chapter 46

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Zuko's Confession.

Katara paced the cavern.

"This is all Prince Zuko's fault! I bet he was working with Azula to capture us this entire time!"

"Katara, Zuko was bedridden when Azula came to Ba Sing Se as a Kyoshi warrior. How would he have pulled this off."

"He had is uncle help."

"The uncle Azula attacked not to long ago?" Marinette pointed out. Katara went silent. She had a point.

"Why was Zuko even in the city?" She asked Marinette.

"According to Adrien? Hiding from Azula… who we just told about Zuko. We could have gotten him captured or killed by his sister, you do realise that?" Katara winced. She didn't want to think of that. Instead, she tried to defend her actions.

"Well we all know he deserves it."

"No he doesn't. That's a terrible thing to say. Fire Nation or not, Zuko is still a person." Marinette reasoned.

"A horrible person. He has kidnapped, attacked, tricked, and track Aang all over the world repeatedly. He burned down Suki's village and rammed his ship into mine. All he cares about is himself and his stupid honor." Marinette made no motion to defend Zuko at that.

"How could you two have kept this from the Team? Zuko is dangerous and unpredictable. We can't just let him-" She was interrupted by the entrance to the cavern bending open and the sounds of someone new being pushed in. It was a boy in really nice Earth Kingdom clothes that looked more like a golden orange than actual green. He said up to reveal a familiar scar. Zuko. Instantly Marinette helped him up.

"What happened? Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"He's fine." Zuko grunted, "I made sure he got away. He said he has a plan. Last I saw him he was with my uncle. Azula tricked my uncle and I and caught me. Adrien was searching everywhere for you two and stumbled upon my sister. I stayed behind to make sure they escaped." Marinette sighed in relief.

"He's safe."

"Yeah, well, that won't last long with Azula involved." Zuko said in a tone of hopelessness, "Just when I thought I was free of her and father… but I am just an idiot. They'll always be there. We are family after all." Marinette, much to Katara's annoyance, put a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"That isn't true, Zuko. You are your own person and are free to choose for yourself."

"You said yourself you don't know whats its like to have a family like mine, so maybe you should stay out of it." Zuko snapped, sitting down and lowering his gaze to his feet. Marinette didn't seem upset about the harshness of Zuko's words, but simply backed off.

"Why did they even throw you in here with us? She knows we are enemies! Oh, let me guess. You're in on this whole thing and have been conspiring to bring Azula into the city. Even going as far as to make Marinette and Adrien like you so that you could get under Team Avatar's radar and capture me to draw out Aang." Marinette looked up in alarm, clearly surprised on how bitter Katara was.

"Katara…" She said in a warning tone. Zuko didn't respond at all, only looking up at her with a sad look and returning his gaze to his feet. Tikki, however, peeked out of Marinette's satchel, looking somewhat alarmed.

"You're a terrible person, you know that right? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." Katara ranted.

"Katara! Stop this!" Marinette said in alarm, "What has gotten into you?"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Zuko agreed, clearly agitated.

"You stop defending him Marinette. Neither of you get it! How dare you ridicule me! Neither of you have any idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. Katara put her hands onto her necklace. That's when the truth of her anger became clear. Katara hated the Fire Nation. They destroyed everything she and Sokka had. Taking their father into the war and killing their mother. Attacking her village and hunting down her friends, "They took my mother away." She sank down next to Zuko, who up until that point she'd been ranting at. She'd been blaming everything the Fire Nation had ever done on him, and half of it wasn't even his fault. No. It was his father's. Soon it would be his too. She hated him for it. She began to cry. Tikki flew out of Marinette's satchel and landed on Katara's shoulder, comforting her. Marinette's expression was unreadable. Zuko, however, looked as mournful as she did.

"I'm sorry." He grunted. As if being sorry for what his people had done would ever be enough, "That's something we have in common." She froze, looking clearly at Zuko.

"...What?"

"I don't tell this story often." He said, lowering his gaze again, "But when I was thirteen, just before I was banished, my cousin died in the war. The day father found out, he went to see grandfather and ask for my uncle's throne because Iroh had no heir anymore. Azula and I listened, but I couldn't stand what was being said. Azula stayed and I left. Later that day, Azula started teasing me, tell me father was to kill me. I don't know why, but she claimed Grandfather was ordering father to. I was scared. Then, as I tried to sleep that night, convincing myself that Azula was just lying, Mother came to me. Said she loved me, and left. I never saw her again. My grandfather died the next day. So, Katara, I get what this war is doing to the world. This war has destroyed my life, scarred me, and made me who I am. If you really think that I am so ignorant? And do you seriously take me for a kind of person who delights in war, pain, and violence? I am just a man fighting my father's war, because that is all I know. That is what I was born to do, just like Azula and my cousin. I will prove I am worthy, or I will die like Iroh's son did. It's as simple as that, for the Fire Nation has no room for weakness." Katara was shocked. He had never seen this side of Zuko before. Maybe Adrien and Marinette were right.

 _Fire Nation or not, they are still people_ , Marinette had said at Omashu, _The Fire Nation might be bad, but does that necessarily mean all Firebenders are terrible people out to destroy the world? No. Every war has two sides. Both sides think they are right. The Fire Nation is just mislead by an evil ruler. That doesn't make all Firebenders bad. Just a few. Those few just happen to be in charge and are ordering around everyone else._ Marinette had been right. Zuko was hopelessly convinced what he did was the right thing. His father had convinced Zuko that he had to earn love, honor, and joy from a man who didn't deserve to even give it. It was sick and wrong and Katara suddenly wanted to punch Fire Lord Ozai directly in the face for using a kid the way he was using Zuko.

"...I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't know." Zuko slunk back, his rant over.

"It's fine. There's no way you could have known. You don't know me." He grumbled.

"It's just. That for so long now, whenever I imagined the face of the enemy… it was always your face." She said. Marinette, across from Katara winced. The Waterbender wondered what she'd said wrong, then she realised Zuko was subconsciously rubbing the scar on his face with a distant look.

"My face" He whispered, "I see." Oh. Right.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I mean-"

"I know what you meant." He said gruffly, now completely avoiding her gaze, "I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince. Doomed to forever chase the Avatar. Lately…" He let the thought hang in the air, looking over at Marinette. She nodded encouragingly at him.

"Lately I've realised I'm free to choose my own destiny… even if I'll never be free of my mark." She pondered his words for and instant. Then a thought occurred to her. If Zuko truly believed that his father had marked him for that reason, would removing the scar be enough to turn him to their side?

"Maybe you could be free of it." Instantly, Zuko's head jerked up, the hope and desperation in his eyes was undeniable. He did want to be free of his father and sister's shadows and all they did and would do to him. But as quickly as that spark of hope came, it vanished. That's when she understood. Zuko might have known he could chose his own destiny. He might have known his father and sister were bad people. But he had lost all hope in ever being able to make his own path without his past coming after him and without giving up the only chance he had at being loved again. This was because everytime he dared to strey from his father's path or dared to hope for something better, he got burned, mentally and once physically. Perhaps she could show him there was another way, like Adrien, Marinette, and Iroh had attempted. This time, she wouldn't just help him move forward, but heal him of a scar.

"Katara what are you-" Marinette began.

"What?" Zuko asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"I have healing abilities." She explained.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." Zuko scoffed. She simply pulled out her tiny vial of spirit water.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work but…" She came closer to him, examining the scar on his face and searched to see how much damage the Fire Lord had done to him. The scar was pretty old, which meant it had time to heal some, Katara knew without the spirit water, it would never vanish and would always be there to remind him of who his father was. Before she could do anything, Marinette yelped.

"An akuma!" Instantly Katara turned around. True to Marinette's statement, a soft purple butterfly had landed right at her feet.

"How is that possible Gabriel gave up his-" Zuko started when there was a sudden boom and the wall caved in revealing Hawkmoth, Iroh, and Aang. Instantly Zuko was forgotten upon seeing Aang and she ran to the Avatar, wrapping him into a hug.

"Aang!" At the same time Iroh wrapped Zuko in a hug and Marinette stared at Gabriel with a baffled expression.

"Aang, I knew you'd come." Katara said happily pulling away from her friend.

"Uh… Hi Mr. Agreste…" Marinette said, awkwardly waving at him, "W-where's your son and how'd you get the Brooch back?"

"He gave it back to me so we could track you. Do not worry, I will return it shortly after Azula is dealt with. My son is with the others, hopefully preventing a coup." Gabriel explained.

"And why are you guys here with the Avatar?" Zuko demained, motioning at Aang in annoyance.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang said in a-matter-a-fact tone. Zuko snarled and lunged at Aang, only for his Uncle to stop him.

"It's time we talked." Iroh said, "You four go and help the others, we will catch up with you." Aang bowed in respect at Iroh and grabbed Katara by the hand. Reluctantly, Katara took on last concerned look at Zuko and fingered the spirit water vial before she followed the others. She hoped with all her might Zuko could get past the fear and pain he felt because of his father. She hoped he would redeem himself. She didn't realise she wasn't the only person who hoped that.

* * *

 **So I will not be posting this weekend or tomorrow due to a family event I will be attending. I won't really have the time to post. But I will post Chapter 47 on Monday. Sorry for the delay.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Coup.

The team peered around the corner.

"There's General How!" Sokka said. Adrien, Toph, and Sokka went to warn him when Adrien stopped them and pointed silently at the ceiling where several Dai Li waited to Ambush the general. The immedately ducked and hid. The sounds or How being captured in the Dai Li's chains filled the area.

"The Coup is happening now! We have to warn the Earth King!" Sokka hissed. His comrades nodded. Sokka grabbed Toph's hand, leading her and Adrien through the courtyard and castle, ignoring the other General's being captured. The King was Sokka's main priority at that moment. If they captured him, Ba Sing Se would be forced to surrender to Princess Azula. They reached the courtroom, bursting in to find the King was safe.

"Thank goodness we are here in time!" Sokka cried.

"In time for what?" The King asked, tilting his head. Immediately, Ty Lee, fully dressed as a Kashoi Warrior leapt up. Somersaulting over to him.

"Yeah! What are you in time for cutie?"

"Uh… I'm kinda involved with Suki."

"Who?" Ty Lee asked.

"His girlfriend, the leader of the Kyoshi. You should have known that." Adrien deadpanned. Toph took this as her que to bend at Ty Lee.

"They aren't the real Kyoshi Warriors!" Toph announced. The King gasped as Mai got up to attack.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She monotoned. She charged at Toph while Ty Lee cartwheeled over to Cat Noir.

"What about you? You're cute! Do you have a girlfriend?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah, Ladybug." He replied, dodging her strikes.

"Oh! I've met her!" Ty Lee cheered, "She's super hard to fight, but Chi Blocking stops her pretty good!"

"Will you stop flirting with the enemy?" Mai suggested, dodging an attack from Toph. Sokka went over to help the Blind Bandit, swiping several knives away. Ty Lee noticed Sokka and Toph ganging up on Mai and abandoned her flirtatious presuits with Adrien, who was clearly more used to flirting with Ladybug than being flirted at by some random acrobat. She attacked Sokka, attempting to Chi block him and pulling him away from her partner. He quickly dodged her strikes.

"Ooo! It's like we are dancing together." Out of the corner of Sokka's eyes he saw Cat Noir flinch and run from Ty Lee to the Earth King were he blocked a blast of blue fire. Princess Azula had arrived. Man, he felt bad for Adrien. Fighting Azula was not easy.

"Well, if it isn't Zuzu's little friend. I suppose you won't consider surrendering peacefully as I originally suggested?" Azula asked. Sokka had to resist the urge to laugh. Zuzu? That's what she called Zuko? Admittedly, hearing the childish nickname come from Azula was somewhat creepy, but it didn't change how funny it was.

"Not a chance, Princess." Adrien replied, standing firmly in front of the Earth King with his staff raised.

"I had hoped you were somewhat brighter, given how much your Ladybug bragged about how you'd save her. Oh, well. I suppose I can do things the hard way. Dai Li!" Before Sokka could warn Adrien, two Dai Li fell behind him. At an inhuman speed that only a Miraculous wielder could react with, Adrien had grabbed the King, dodged the rocks the Dai Li sent at him, and took off down the hall with the Earth King in tow.

"Follow him!" Azula growled. Sokka gave up on his fight with Ty Lee. All that mattered was making sure the King was safe. He nodded towards Toph and the earthbender sent a huge tremor through the room, leveling everything and off balancing Mai and Ty Lee. The pair ran down the hall Adrien had disappeared into and found it empty. Sokka decided that etheir Adrien had ducked into one of the many spare rooms to hide the Earth King or Adrien was far faster than Sokka had anticipated. Whatever the case, it was up to Toph and Sokka now.

"Do you know which way they went?" He asked Toph.

"Yeah, I do. I suppose you wouldn't though. This is a good place to ambush Azula and her friends. You take left and I get right?" She asked.

"Good plan." Sokka agreed and he ducked behind a pillar to the left of Toph just as the three Fire Nation woman and the Dai Li began to run through the halls.

"We need the Earth King!" Azula ordered, "Find Cat Noir and capture them both at once. I couldn't care what you do to that water peasant and his blind friend." Sokka was honestly offended by that remark. He was important enough to bother and capture. His father was the Chief of his village! He was practically a prince! Granted, his village's population was pretty low and couldn't really be considered a whole kingdom, but it had to count for something…

"Now!" Toph yelled as she bended a stone slab to block their enemy's path. The Dai Li and Fire Nation women reacted immediately as Sokka charged into a chaos Toph was stirring up with his club raised. They both fought like a whirlwind, Sokka covering Toph from getting chi blocked or from Mai's knives while Toph dealt with Azula and the Dai Li. Unfortunately, Azula was insanely light on her feet, and poor Toph was having trouble 'seeing' all of the attacks the princess sent at her, forcing Sokka to pay partial attention to his fight and partial to her, shouting out warnings when Azula did something Toph wouldn't be able to see coming. Ty Lee and Mai noticed this weakness and used it to their advantage, pouring all of their work into taking out Sokka first so Toph would be exposed. This was a problem, considering how fast Ty Lee was and how hard it was to dodge Mai's knives. Sokka wasn't exactly Avatar Aang when it came to evading. It didn't take long for him to trip up and for Ty Lee to make her move. In a few quick jabs Sokka lost all feeling and found himself falling backwards. Toph let out a cry of alarm, because in that exact moment were Sokka was distracted by his falling, Azula had leapt into the air and sent a fiery blast at Toph that the earth bender barely blocked. As a result of such a late block, she was pushed back into an attack from the Dai Li and lost all balance. Ty Lee used this advantage to chi block Toph.

Two Dai Li stepped forwards and helped the paralyzed Sokka and Toph to their feet. Azula walked up to them, frowning.

"Where is the Earth King and Cat Noir?"

"I promise I have no clue." Sokka said.

"And how should I know? I can't see without my bending." Toph pointed out.

"Even if we did know, we wouldn't tell you." Sokka summed up.

"Really? Not even to save you peasant sister?"

"Hey! Katara is not a peasant and you've got a lot of nerve calling her that, you lousy excuse for a princess!" Sokka snapped. Azula looked like she was going to hurt Sokka for that remark before she was interrupted.

"Perhaps I could be of an assistance, Princess Azula." Sokka craned his neck to see Long Feng emerge from the shadows with two more Dai Li. A cruel smile was on his lips.

"Long Feng, of course, you have the most experience next to Hawkmoth with tracking Cat Noir. Granted, you only caught him after his father let you capture him.

"I can handle the King and boy." Long Feng said, "The general's are out of the way and the Dai Li are once more in control of the Palace. It matters not if I have Cat Noir or the King right now, because they won't have anywhere to go where I won't find them. They won't get far with the Dai Li guarding the entirety of the palace walls, which means they are trapped in here with us. The boy might be a skilled warrior, but without his partner and with an escort, he will be simple to defeat. All one has to do is remove that staff from his clutches and force him to use his spirit powers so he is weakened. Of course, since I don't need to do much to apprehend Chaton the Cat Noir, I really have no need for you, Princess Azula. Dai Li, arrest her and her friends." Sokka winced, expecting the Dai Li to obey. Instead, they remained where they were, glancing between Azula and Long Feng in hiestation.

"What is wrong with you?" Long Feng demanded his men, "I said arrest her!"

"They haven't made up her minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end." Azula said, grinning sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" Long Feng asked. Azula strode through the hall until she was directly in front of Long Feng.

"I can see your whole story in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power… the divine right to rule…" She pulled back from him, smirking, "That is something you are born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us will sit on the throne and which is going to be sitting down. But I know… and so do you. Well? Tell them, who is ruler now?" Long Feng gulped, looking around at his men with a hint of fear in his eyes. Sokka's stomach dropped. Long Feng had been evil. A true monster hiding amongst koala-sheep. The fact that Azula, a the villainous daughter of the most evil man in the world intimidated him made Sokka fear how dangerous Ozai was going to be to fight. He hoped Aang would be ready in time… well… after they got out of this situation and all of that. Long Feng finally gave in to his genuine fear of Princess Azula and bowed lowly as a sign of allegiance to her and her father.

"You've beaten me at my own game." Long Feng admitted, "The Dai Li and I are loyal to you."

"Don't flatter yourself." Azula said snidely, "You were never even a player. Now, search the palace and bring me Cat Noir and the Earth King. Make the Cat use his gift so he has no way to escape. Once you catch the Cat, make sure he is unable to use his gifts of destruction to escape like he did last time. But, leave him alive. I want to know how he and his partner were granted the powers of the spirits of creation and destruction. I want to learn how to harness their power for my father and use it to the Fire Nations advantage. There's something off about the Spirit Fighters and I want to know what. Once he is caught, put him in the crystal caverns with his partner where his powers will have less damage should he attempt escape. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Long Feng said, bowing lowly. The Dai Li bowed with him before the Dai Li scattered to search for Cat Noir and the Earth King. Only the two holding Sokka and Toph up remained.

"Take these two to the dungeons." Azula ordered, "I have a big brother to visit." The Dai Li obeyed and dragged Toph and Sokka to the dungeons and threw them into a completely metal cell were Toph likely couldn't bend. Once the guards threw them in, Toph got the biggest smile on her face.

"The cell is metal?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah… why are you happy?" Sokka asked, attempting to move his arm which was slowly regaining feeling.

"I picked up something while I was with my mom… well… actually it wasn't my mom, but two guys that were hired to kidnap me and take my back to my mom and dad. They took advantage of my blindness and came from above, trapping me in a metal box. I was stuck in there for a long time, attempting to do anything to escape when I felt it."

"...Felt what?"

"Earth, in the metal. That's when I realised earth was in all metal because metal was simply a very refined version of earth. I was excited because I learned a new, never tried before kind of bending… metal bending." Sokka managed to sit up.

"No way! That's insane!" Sokka said, "You invented another kind of ending! You could go down into the history books!"

"Yeah, well first we need to get out of here. I need to get my bending back. I've got some feeling back, but not enough to see anything or get into a proper bending stance. How long does it take for chi blocking to wear off?"

"Eh, an hour to thirty minutes if you aren't a bender, a little longer for benders." Sokka said.

"They could catch Cat and the Earth King by that time!" Toph objected.

"Adrien is clever and he is fast. He's been dealing with the Dai Li a month longer than we have, and from what he told us, he's fought Azula before. He can last a little longer. Once we get out, we will find him and the King before swinging around to get Appa. We will meet the others at the house and pack. Then, we can send a few of us away with the Earth King to protect and the rest can stay and take on Azula and the Dai Li." Sokka explained.

"But what if we can take them on? The only reason we beat the Dai Li is because of the Earth King. If the Dai Li aren't even loyal to the King anymore, then we are outnumbered."

"Yes, but we still have the Avatar." Sokka argued, "Everything will work out just fine Toph, don't worry. Besides, we only need to hold the Dai Li and Azula off until the Invasion. The war will be over if we can do that."

"If you say so… we should have just left Ba Sing Se. This all is more work than I want to put in. There are plenty of other Earth Kingdom armies around to help, right? We could ask the water benders too if we wanted… but nah… we had to stay here so things could get worse so that we would have to keep the entire world from falling apart!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Way to be a pessimist Toph." Sokka muttered, "You really brightened my already horrible day."

"Happy to help." Toph said cheerfully.


	48. Chapter 48

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: The Crossroads of Destiny.

"You are free to choose." Azula said, walking away with a thin smile on her face.

Zuko was not ready for this.

Iroh had pulled him aside to have another one of his talks with the young prince when his sister, Azula, and several Dai Li came in an restrained his uncle, leaving Zuko unbound and free to choose his side. He weighed his options. There really was only two choices.

Betray father and follow Aang or betray Aang and follow his father. He didn't want to make this choice. Not yet. He needed more time. He needed to be certain. Only, he wasn't certain and the choice was one he had to make then and there. He couldn't run from this. Not this time. So he weighed the two sides.

On one hand, Adrien and his uncle were for the Avatar. On the other, his father and sister were against the Avatar. The Earth Kingdom clearly was suffering from the war and the Fire Nation was apparently responsible for the loss of the Air Nomads, but the Earth Kingdom had shown is was capable of being as corrupt as the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes weren't any better with their laws against women waterbenders. Then there was the whole matter of his mother, a person he was certain was still alive out there. If he turned his back on his father, Zuko knew he would likely never know what had happened to the woman he loved so dearly. Then, of course, there was Mai. If he went with Adrien and Iroh, he could lose Mai. He could lose his only chance at love from her and his father and he could lose all chance he had at the throne. His honor would but unrestorable. He would be an outcast and he was certain Team Avatar would hate him, especially after how Katara reacted and ranted at him. He would have nothing and would be destined to fail as his cousin had. But he would have Iroh and Adrien. Zuko closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He began to walk to where the others had gone, certain he would choose rightly when he needed to.

He entered the main cavern where the Dai Li had engaged in a fight with Hawkmoth, Ladybug, Katara, and the Avatar. Aang was struggling to beat Azula, but faultured. In an impulsive decision, Zuko shot a blast at Azula and Aang. They both froze, each staring at him expectantly. Choose. Choose. Choose.

Zuko winced at the pressure, immediately regretting getting involved. He should have waited. He wasn't ready.

He looked over at Aang. His expression was one of hope yet hid a small glint of doubt for Zuko behind his grey eyes. He looked over at Azula. She seemed to silently demand his loyalty. His mind raced, thinking over the past years he had spent in the city. One by one memories plagued him all in one instant in a way that barely gave him time to process his own thoughts.

 _No one was ever supposed to pity him, the prince of fire, yet everyone did and he hated it._

 _I once was like you. I lost sight of right and wrong and I just fought, until finally darkness completely consumed me. I became someone I wasn't. Then. I realized my mistake and I am working to make amends._

 _Nothing had been the same since grandfather died, since mother vanished._

 _He would be worthy to be called Ozai's son. He would triumph, and the world would love him once more. Until then… he had to keep his weakness hidden and hope no one saw it. He would keep pushing everyone away, or they would get close and know how unworthy and unhonorable he really was._

 _I'm sorry that you feel love is something you earn._

 _A father's love should be unconditional. He should protect you and prepare you for the world. If your father doesn't love or protect you, then I suppose you've been calling the wrong man your father._

 _She was perfect. Everything I wasn't. A strong bender. A prodigy at everything. Whatever she touched would shine with power. My father saw my sister, and immediately, the pride that I was a fire bender was forgotten. As a boy, I tried studying hard to be a perfect fire bender, like she was. But I could never keep up._

 _Mom was alway there. Helping me up when I fell down. Pushing me to become better. Because of her, my world was that of light and happiness._

 _For so long, I let my father control my life. Not to earn his love, like you do with Ozai, but because I was all he had left, whether he acknowledged that little detail or not. Because I let him make every choice in my life, I became someone I wasn't. Sure, I was the perfect son, but never truly myself. The Adin I wanted him to accept_

 _This world is falling apart and people are dying and as the son of the Fire Lord, I at least felt like I had some control over it. It was my responsibility to insure my people were safe and I have fail my father and nation utterly. Then, the second I leave the Fire Nation, everyone is angry at me. They blame me for their struggles. They hate me and call me a monster because I am Ozai's son._

 _If your father fails to see this in you or love you as you are, then he is unworthy to even dare call you his son, not the other way around._

 _Right now, you haven't chosen a side, and hopefully, you will never have to make that choice, but I know the chances of that are unlikely. I know you'll choose your father._

Memory after memory raced through his mind. Every word he'd ever thought or had said or had been told. He growled and unleashed a wave of fire. He was so angry and he was afraid to choose. Sadly, as Marinette had warned, his choice had been made a long time ago. In an instant a huge burden lifted from his shoulders, but it was instantly replaced with something far worse that he knew would never leave him. When he looked at who he attacked, his heart sank although his mind was made up. He had attacked the Avatar. He continued to attack with all the anger and frustration he'd felt in all of his life.

He hated the Avatar.

He hated his father.

He hated the Fire Nation.

He hated how perfect Azula was.

He hated the Earth Kingdom.

He hated the Dai Li.

He hated it all and he was tired of everyone telling him which side he had to be on. He was tired of pretending he was fine and that he was strong when he knew he wasn't. This was his life and his destiny, and he wasn't going to let anyone, not his uncle, not Adrien, not Azula, and not even his father choose the kind of man he was going to be. He bent fireball after fireball at Aang. The Avatar dodged easily. His sister smiled and attacked with him.

Instantly Katara reacted, a look of hurt was plastered on her face. He couldn't have cared less. What had she expected? Him to miraculously choose her side? Didn't they know things weren't that easy? The world wasn't just a place where everything was black and white. Who said his side was wrong? Who determined that? The Avatar? Well, maybe the Avatar was wrong. He was a goofy kid who everyone was convinced had the answers to the universe when he didn't. War was never black and white and the Avatar and his friends were fools for thinking otherwise.

Katara and Zuko sparred. The waterbender looked angry.

"I thought you had changed!" She yelled.

"I have changed." He said darkly.

"So what!? That's it? Nothing that you've experienced here in Ba Sing Se meant anything to you? Not even your uncle or Adrien?"

"Like I said in the caverns earlier, you don't know me." He growled.

"Clearly, I do, because you are exactly what I always thought you were." Zuko didn't respond because Ladybug and Hawkmoth had swung into the fight against Azula, allowing Aang to handle the Dai Li in the room with his earthbending. Zuko frowned. He knew his sister could hold her own against the Miraculous holders, but he was instantly concerned for their wellbeing. After all, Hawkmoth was Adrien's father and Ladybug was his girlfriend. Katara took advantage of his distraction and used a water whip to knock him back. He caught himself, focusing back on his fight with Katara. He was sure Gabriel and Marinette would be fine. What mattered then was winning that fight. Katara created tendrils of water like an octopus and started to launch icy daggers. He reached by blocking the dagger and sending his own fiery blasts at her. They continued like this for a few minutes more when Zuko noticed several more Dai Li pour into the cavern. He knew the Miraculous holders, Katara, and the Avatar were drastically outnumbered. Especially with Azula in control of the entire scenario. The four pulled back to regroup the instant they saw the Dai Li.

"Ladybug! I need a distraction! Katara, cover me! Hawkmoth, can you… uh… try to get us some help?" Aang ordered. They all nodded a Aang's plan and he suddenly bended green crystals around him for cover. Hawkmoth fell behind, summoning one of his butterflies to likely use on someone in the city. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" She yelled. Everyone covered their eyes as the room filled with a brilliant light for a split instant and a small whistle fell into her hands.

"What the… what am I supposed to do with this?" She muttered.

"You mean you don't know?" Katara asked.

"The Miraculous usually draws my eyes to what I need to make it work. It's not doing that right now. I think this one is a sign." Marinette replied.

"A sign of what?" Katara asked. Before Marinette could reply there was another flash of light. Behind them Aang had emerged from the crystals in his Avatar state. Everyone froze and stopped what they were doing. Zuko backed up, more than aware how dangerous Aang was in that state. Gabriel hadn't even finished creating his Butterfly… thing. Marinette looked back and forth between Aang and the whistle before she gasped.

"No! Aang wait!" Marinette cried as her eyes widened in realization. Zuko wasn't sure what Marinette had realized, but he knew it was too late to stop Aang. He was unstoppable in that state. She reached her hand towards him to stop him, her earings already blinking. Then, all time seemed to slow as there was a sickening crack of thunder and Aang arched back in pain. His tattoos faded and he fell out of the sky, covered in ash with a large, new scar on his back. Next to Zuko was Azula, whose fingers were still crackling with the lighting she'd shot at the Avatar.

"What the heck was the whistle for?!" Hawkmoth asked as Katara instantly went to catch Aang, "I thought your powers brought good luck!"

"They do! Just… trust me!" Marinette argued as she blew the whistle. No sound came from it as she did so. The thing was likely broken. Katara clung to the unconscious Avatar, panic in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here."

"I know." Marinette said in a grave tone, "For not even a Miraculous Cure could save him." Her comrades gawked at her. Zuko had no idea what that meant, but they all looked like they had been completely defeated by Azula's blow. It really didn't matter, because the Dai Li surrounded the group and the battle was won. That's when a burst of fire rammed into the Dai Li attacking the four. To Zuko's disbelief, his uncle stood in front of them proudly.

"Go! I'll fend them off!" Iroh promised. Marinette nodded.

"Thank you." She said, and using the cover Iroh provided, Katara waterbending the four of them out of the caverns. The firebender fought relentlessly against the Dai Li, but the second Katara was out of view, he lowered his hands and loosened his stance. Bowing his head in surrender. The Dai Li wasted no time in arresting him.

That's when it hit Zuko. Azula had just killed the Avatar. Marinette had seen it coming because of what her Lucky Charm had told her to do, and Marinette couldn't bring him back. Zuko glanced over at his uncle and the at were the Avatar and his friends had been. Instantly he regretted everything. He had made this choice on his own. He knew that much. It had seemed like the right choice, so why did he feel like he'd lost himself in making it?


	49. Chapter 49

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: What is Next.

The Earth King trailed behind Adrien silently. Bosco, the Earth King's bear, which Adrien had to go back for, was with them too. Adrien had to avoid several Dai Li, which proved difficult with the King and bear with him.

"...So you're real name is Adrien, correct?" The King asked in a shaky tone.

"Yeah, it is. Cat Noir is my Miraculous name. Cat Noir is Paris' symbol of Bad Luck and Destruction, which I was granted power over." Adrien said, "People didn't really know I was Cat Noir though. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone because our master thought it was better. I have this special magic that is supposed to keep people from putting the pieces together, but in this place blonde hair is uncommon and so I stick out like a sore thumb in both forms."

"So the hair is normal in your village?"

"I have lots of friends with this color hair back home. I was surprised no one had it here. Makes sense though. This place is asian baised and they don't really have the blonde gene. Not that a secret identity is any use to me now that my father is actually on my team now."

"You were enemies?" The King asked.

"...Until recently? Yeah. Now… we… well, we tolerate each other, or rather, I tolerate him. He's my dad and all, so I can't really just leave him to figure things out by himself, but I haven't really moved past the whole rivalry we had. We did some pretty terrible things to each other. Mainly him to me because he had no clue who I was…"

"Can he do the magic spirit things you and your friend do?" The King asked.

"Yeah, he's empathic. He can sense when people are upset or happy. He also can use said emotions to make champions to fight in battles. We call him Hawkmoth when he's transformed. When Long Feng was in charge, he used his powers on this kid named Jet. Jet had been arrested and brainwashed by the Dai Li and dad wanted to help him take the Dai Li down. Only, Jet was mortally wounded in the fight. It hit father pretty hard, I think. It was the first of his champions to actually…"

"...die?" The King asked softly.

"...yeah." Adrien said, looking down, "I am pretty furious with Father for everything that happened… but I… I don't want to be mad at him when I know he's still hurting and needs someone. I want to forgive him for our past, but… it isn't easy. I'm trying to do better though… I don't know why I'm telling you of all people about this. I don't really know you that well."

"You are fine. I am intrigued by your story and your special gifts. I've never seen anything like it.

"Yeah, well. Once the Winter Solstice comes… Milady, Father, and I will have to go. Our village needs their protectors." Adrien said, "Though I will miss this place. I like it here. Here I've gotten a clean slate and have had a freedom I haven't felt before."

"Well I'm glad you like my kingdom, Cat Noir." Adrien nodded before pausing as he heard a high pitched sound buzzing in his ears.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That buzzing. It's coming from over there. Come on!" Adrien grabbed the King by his arm and led him carefully through the Palace, heading in the direction of where head heard the buzz.

"Cat Noir I didn't hear any buzzing!" The King objected as Bosco lumbered after the pair.

"Yeah, well, enhanced hearing comes with my powers. Not many people realise that. All of my senses are enhanced. I see, smell, and hear better than a normal person, hence the ears and eyes. Ladybug knows about that too, but not the Fire Nation… I don't think. If only I could hear that, she might be trying to signal me to regroup."

"But what if the Fire Nation Princess and Long Feng do know about these senses and this is a trap?"

"My Lady has never led me astray, come on." Adrien led the King and his Bear carefully through the palace, listening carefully for any Dai Li that could anbush them and ducking through courtyards and halls. Finally, the three came to the palace wall.

"How exactly will we get out? The Dai Li surely await us up top." the King pointed out, patting a nervous Bosco on the head.

"We could use my cataclysm to break through the wall, but that will draw people's attention, and I will only have five minutes before I'm not able to use my Miraculous powers anymore. I do know how to fight outside of my transformation, but I would be helpless against people like the Dai Li. Unfortunately, this is literally our best option of escape right now. We will have to move fast, be ready to move, Your Highness. Once we get into the streets we'll have to hide and wait until I can transform again. Can you run fast for me?"

"I'll try." The King said in uncertainty, "And Bosco will try too."

"Okay, good. Cataclysm!" Adrien placed his palm on the wall, imagining it breaking through to the other side and creating a hole just big enough for the Earth King, Adrien, and Bosco. His powers obeyed and that area of the wall crumbled to dust, leaving a gap big enough for them to slip through. Adrien grabbed the Earth King's arm again and rushed through, Bosco lumbering quickly behind. They made it to the other side with ease when the hole behind them suddenly slammed shut with a slab of Earth. Adrien picked up his pace, hoping the King's bear would keep up. Adrien was not planning on going back for the bear, but something told him the King would complain about it until he did. Losing Bosco was a last resort. The three didn't get far when Long Feng himself stepped into their path. The Earth King yelped as walls of Earth erupted around them and trapped to three with Long Feng.

"I thought you were in prison." Adrien said, backing up and quickly hiding his ring finger behind his back to muffle the urgent but soft beeping it was belting out. He was ready to detransform at moments notice, getting captured would be much worse if Long Feng put together that Adrien only got his powers from some ring. He had to make sure Long Feng didn't figure that out.

"Working for the Fire Nation Princess has its benefits. My Dai Li and I would be better off serving the powerful Fire Nation over a Kingdom that will soon crumble." Long Feng said coyly, "And she has order that you both be arrested in the name of Fire Lord Ozai. I hope you know I am not happy to arrest you, Chaton, because I still believe you could have made a wonderful asset. The ability to destroy anything or anyone you touch is truly exceptional. Adrien felt sick as he considered the way Long Feng casually mentioned using Cataclysm on someone, which further secured his need to keep the real source of his powers secret.

"The powers of destruction are not something to be taken lightly, Long Feng. A man like you would have only used me to get what you want. My powers are meant to destroy only what is necessary, and they can be reversed." He said. Long Feng froze, suddenly interested in what Adrien had said.

"Reversed?" Long Feng asked in confusion.

"The power of destruction must be balanced out by the power of creation. Even if you have me, my powers are useless to you, for if you destroy anything unnecessary, my partner, Ladybug, has the means to reverse any damage you have done. Likewise, if my partner creates anything unnecessary, I am able to destroy it. Like an idiot, you've caught a weapon you are unable to truly use. What use is a bow to you if you don't have any arrows?" Long Feng snarled.

"We have your partner, fool! We have complete control over you now!"

"Really? Because I recall that cats don't care what a human has to say to them. I mean, have you ever seen the way cats behave?" Adrien said in a joking tone as the Miraculous beeped one last time and he detransformed. Plagg instantly ducked into Adrien's satchel to hide from Long Feng. The Earth King squeaked loudly when he saw Adrien Detransform, clearly not expecting it. Long Feng focused on the man, who instantly hide behind Adrien. Adrien fell into a front stance, praying he remembered enough from fencing and Kung Fu lessons to get out of the situation.

"You're going to fight me? Even without your spirit magic?" Long Feng laughed, "You really are a child!" Long Feng fell into his own stance, but before either could make their move the walls around them suddenly cumbled to reveal Toph Bei Fong and Sokka.

"See, I told you I could find them." Toph said to Sokka. Sokka stuck his tongue at her.

"We are saved!" The Earth King cried. True to his statement, Toph attacked Long Feng mercilessly.

"But how did you escape from our prison!? It was completely metal!"

"That is under the file of none of your business." Toph retorted.

"Oh she is good." Adrien told Sokka, "I should get some banter tips from her."

"Eh, she's okay." Sokka said with a shrug, "My puns are better."

"Mine are the best." Adrien replied, "Even Bugaboo thinks they are purrfect, even is she won't admit how pawsitively pawsome they are. Cat you agree Sokka?"

"Woah! That was like… four cat puns in a row. Nice." Sokka said with respect in his tone.

"Is this really the best time to discuss this? Your blind friend is in the middle of a battle with my former secretary." The King asked worriedly.

"Eh, she's got this. Long Feng has nothing on Toph. She's the best earthbender to have ever existed." Sokka shrugged.

"If you say so." The King mumbled. As promised, Toph defeated Long Feng easy. As she did, they spotted Appa flying towards them. Adrien grinned. Perhaps they would beat Azula after all.

They waited for the bison to land, expecting Aang to leap out and tell them all about the exciting details of recusing Marinette, Katara, and Zuko. Instead, it wasn't Aang at all who slid down from the reigns. It was Marinette. Her expression was solem. Adrien had a terrible feeling.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Sokka asked immediately, worry in his tone.

"There was an incident." She replied morbidly, "Princess Azula made an attempt on Avatar Aang's life." Everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Toph immediately demanded, "Is he okay?"

"She struck him with lighting while in the Avatar State. His heart stopped instantly. Katara managed to use her spirit water to revive him, but he is in terrible condition. We aren't sure what is going to happen. Katara and Gabriel are waiting back at the house, we need to leave and get Aang to safety as soon as humanly possible, Azula will be looking for us." Marinette said quickly. They all stared at her in shock.

"...But Aang is… he's just a little kid! She tried to kill a little kid?" Adrien objected.

"I'm sorry, we don't have much time, we have to leave now. Azula has taken over most of the city and the Dai Li have complete control now. If we want to stand a chance in this war, we need to leave Ba Sing Se now. We are meeting up with Sokka's father, Hakoda, where Aang can hopefully recover away from the Fire Nation's pursuits. Come on." The others shook their heads, clearing away their surprise and getting on Appa.

"What about Zuko and Iroh?" Adrien asked.

"...You're still worried about them?" Toph scoffed.

"I need to know Marinette." He insisted. She hesitated before replying.

"There was no way we could've changed his mind Adrien… I'm sorry." She said, "We both tried… but he couldn't give his father up."

"No…" Adrien breathed. Zuko had chosen the path Ozai made for him. He had chosen the Fire Nation. Zuko was his enemy now… Adrien truly was the unluckiest boy in the world.

"And Iroh?"

"Arrested. He surrendered after getting Aang to safety. I don't think… I don't think he wanted to fight his nephew. They are too close." Marinette informed him.

"What will they do with him?" Adrien asked.

"We don't know, but your father has reason to believe Iroh will live. The man apparently has connections all across the world. Iroh will be fine." Adrien nodded.

"...Okay… we should go." Adrien said mournfully. Marinette nodded, climbing back on Appa. Everyone followed her lead. They went and picked up the Gabriel, Katara, and the very injured Aang. They were careful about getting the last airbender onto Appa, made a wide circle in the saddle so there was room for him to be lain down. Momo instantly jumped down beside him, nudging his injured owner sadly. They took off in silence. None of them making eye contact and avoiding looking at Aang, a feat that only Toph could manage due to her blindness. Finally, when the city walls of Ba Sing Se had vanished from their sight, Katara spoke up.

"You should have told us." She growled lowly. They stared over at her in confusion.

"What?" Adrien asked. Instantly Gabriel sat up in alarm, obviously sensing exactly who Katara was upset with.

"You should have told us about Zuko! If you had told us, Aang wouldn't have gotten hurt!" She snapped.

"What is that suppose to mean? Zuko didn't shoot him from the sky! He isn't a coward. His sister though? That is a different story."

"He was obviously working with her on this whole thing from the very beginning."

"I already told you! He wasn't working for her. At least, not until you got him captured! That was exactly what I was trying to avoid when I didn't tell you!" Adrien argued back immediately, "My father can vouch for that!" Gabriel nodded.

"Zuko was impartail until Azula showed up. He would have helped us if she had not confused him." Gabriel agreed, "And he was horrified that she struck Aang down. He hadn't been expecting it. No one had been."

"And why the heck should your word mean anything?" Katara asked Gabriel, "You're the man who tried to kill his own son and ran around his village hurting innocent people on a daily basis while lying to everyone about it." Gabriel backed off, looking like Katara had punched him in the face before his expression morphed into one of genuine guilt. Okay. That was going to far.

"Okay, that is enough Katara." Adrien said, "I get you are upset about Aang, but the past of my father and I is none of your concern. He is a reformed man now and you should accept that. You didn't even know him when he was a villain! I did! I've seen him change. He's trying his best, okay? I'm sorry that Zuko chose the Fire Nation, I really am. I thought he was better than that. I still do."

"Zuko is a horrible, selfish prince who only cared about what his daddy thinks of him! He just stood there and let them arrest Iroh, hurt Aang, and take over Ba Sing Se! Why are you defending him!? He doesn't deserve pity or forgiveness or even the benefit of the doubt from any of us!" Katara growled.

"I think you are confused on how forgiveness works." Adrien snapped, "And I think you are too emotionally conflicted and bais to be arguing with me right now about have no room to smack talk the likes of Prince Zuko. You don't really know him like I do. I know he'll come through for us in the end. From the conversations I've had with him, I know it. If his father really is worse than Azula, then I doubt he will remain loyal to him for long. Zuko was always talking about wanting only what was best for the Fire Nation and how he didn't think life was something to be so carelessly taken the way Azula tried to do tonight."

"Oh! So you have that much faith in your 'friend?' Ha! You really are naive!" She laughed bitterly, "Because everyone here knows he was just using you!"

"Katara! Stop!" Sokka said, "You are going to far. Arguing won't help Aang get any better. So Adrien and Gabriel made a bad judgement call? That's in the past. Besides, might I remind you what happened the first time we ran into Jet? You made some bad call them too and disregarded all my warnings concerning him because you had a little crush." Instantly Katara shut up, her face was bright red.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sokka said, crossing his arms, "Look, what matters now is the invasion, getting away from Ba Sing Se, and above all, Aang's health. When we meet up with dad's fleet at Chamillon Bay, we will make sure Aang will get the proper help and rest he needs to get better. Then, my dad, Marinette, and I will work on revising the invasion plan. The eclipse is too big of an advantage to give up, though we will have to face the possibility Aang might not be able to stop Ozai for us like the Avatar was meant to do. I have a few ideas that could make it work better with fewer people that I need to run by my father and plan guy number two."

"Plan guy number two?" The King questioned.

"That's me. Sokka's number one because he was on the team longer." Marinette, who'd been silent up until then called from the reigns.

"But you are a girl." The King objected.

"Just roll with it." Toph deadpanned, "Those two are weirdly obsessive about their Plan Guy Club they are forming. That, and they are both really obsessive about their complex plans." Yeah… that sounded about right.

"Well, okay… but I don't think I should come with you to this invasion. I feel I'd get in the way." The King pointed out, "Perhaps you can drop me off part way and Bosco and I could go into hiding until the war ends."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive. It would be too risky for me to come along." The Earth King confirmed.

"Then I guess we will do that. If everything works out, you'll be able to return to your throne after we invade the Fire Nation then retake Ba Sing Se." Sokka decided.

"What about me?" Gabriel asked, fingering the Miraculous still pinned to his kimono. Adrien faultured. Thinking it over before reaching over to his father and resting his hand on Gabriel's back in a gentile manner.

"Keep it." Adrien said instantly, "And come with us. You and I really need to get used to each other again, and if we really are going to be invading the Fire Nation head on, we will need all the help we can get. Besides, until I'm eighteen, I'm kinda stuck with you when we get back to Paris so I think we need to move on from what happened back home and finally mourn mother together."

"Are you certain?"

"Unless Milady has any objections?" Adrien looked over at Marinette.

"It's your call." She said with a shrug, "I'll always trust you." Gabriel smiled, which was a rare sight on the older man and wrapped his son in a hug.

"Thank you Adrien… for forgiving me. I don't deserve a son like you." He said softly. They pulled away from each other before once more returning to silence.

"So…" Sokka said awkwardly, "To my dad's fleet we go?"


	50. Chapter 50

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: The Awakening.

Aang peeled his eyes open. He was hurting everywhere. He wasn't sure why or how. All he knew as that he was hurting.

"...What… Happened?" He mumbled. His eyes adjusted to the dim lights in the room he was in. Slowly, he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes and sat up. He instantly regretting doing so, gasping in pain and clutching his stomach. He managed to raise his head to get a full view of the room. His eyes caught on a crimson red with black embroidery and he immediately gasped when he settled on the Fire Nation insignia hanging above his head.

"Oh no!" He cried. He got to his feet, ignoring the pain that it caused. He needed to escape. He needed to get out of there. He spotted his staff leaning on the doors frame and snatched it up, using it as a crutch. He hobbled his way out of the room and made his way through the halls when he noticed two Fire Nation soldiers. One was very large and the other was barely as big as Aang. The big soldier carried a very menacing club over his shoulder. He shrank back, considering his options. Go around or fight. Unfortunately, his choice was made for him.

"Do you hear something?" The taller one asked, preparing to round the corner Aang was hiding behind. Aang growled and gathered the little strength he had before sending a gust of wind at the pair the second they came around. They gasped, blocking the wind the best they could with their arms. Aang used the distraction to dash past them as fast as he could with his injuries.

"He's awake!" They soldiers called, "Stop! Wait!" Aang wasn't about to stop. He had to run. He needed to get away. The world needed him. He managed to get to the deck, despite the two soldiers running behind him. The second he emerged outside, he saw his pet flying lemur, Momo fly past him. Aang stopped, staring in surprise as Momo landed in front of two Fire Nation soldiers. One of the soldiers knelt down and started to feed the lemur as if it was normal to take care of a prisoner's pet.

"Momo?" He managed. Momo jerked away from the soldier the instant he heard Aang's voice and chattered in delight, flying at Aang and landing on his shoulder.

"Twinkle-Toes! That's gotta be you!" Aang glanced over to see Toph, Katara, and Marinette stand up. Katara and Toph where both wearing Fire Nation cloaks over their normal clothes. Katara's traditional Water Tribe tunic was completely ruined and covered in sut and tears. Marinette was in the red Fire Nation outfit she'd been wearing the day Aang had first met her. The two soldiers from below deck came out. Aang now recognized them as two of Jet's former Freedom Fighters, Pipsqueak and The Duke. Two more soldiers joined the ones who'd been feeding Momo. One took off his helmet to reveal locks of messy golden hair and bright green eyes. It was Adrien. At the edge of the group was Gabriel, staring warily at Aang with a red cloak tied over his decorate purple Kimono. Katara instantly was with him, hugging him happily.

"Aang! You're awake!" She said happily.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, staring in confusion at all of his now red clad friends, "I feel like I'm dreaming." She pulled away, holding his shoulders tenderly.

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake." She promised. That's when the only soldier with a helmet on approached Aang happily.

"Aang! Good to see you back with the living buddy!" The soldier said. Aang recognized the voice.

"Sokka?" He asked in a wavering tone. He suddenly felt the exhaustion of running on his many injuries catch up with him and he moaned, falling forwards.

"Uh-oh! Somebody catch him, he's gonna-" Aang didn't hear the rest because everything went very black. A moment later, he opened his eyes to find Katara, Adrien, and Gabriel gathered around him in a circle. He moaned and made another attempt at sitting up. Adrien forced him back down.

"Don't push yourself kid. You've been through a lot." He said with a gentile smile, "Trust me, it's better to just rest now. Almost dying takes a lot out of you. I would know." He sighed and resolved to sit up anyways, leaning against Appa, who was behind him. He realised he was now in a red robe.

"You okay Aang?" Marinette asked in concern.

"...I'm fine… just really confused. Why are we on a Fire Nation ship. Why is everyone dressed this way? And am I the only one out of it?" He asked quickly before groaning again and clutching his injuries.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." Katara said gentilly before pausing and adding another comment, "I like your hair." Aang froze before feeling his head to discover he did in fact have hair.

"I have hair!? How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." Gabriel replied. Aang gawked at Gabriel, somewhat surprised to see the Moth Miraculous still pinned to his kimono even though he had claimed he was going to give it back when Zuko, Marinette, and Katara where safe. The tiny purple kwami spirit of generosity and change was peeking out timibly from under Gabriel's red cloak. Adrien's own Kwami was in it's favorite place, napping in the teen's golden hair. Gabriel and Adrien didn't look as uncomfortable with each other as they had been when Aang last saw them. They actually looked glad to be in each other's presence. Aang was happy to see they were getting along, even if Aang was beyond confused. Unfortunately, that couldn't stand true for everyone.

One of the men dressed in the Fire Nation uniforms came up behind Katara.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, dad." Katara said. Aang arched his eyebrows. This was Katara's father? He did have the blue eyes and dark tan of the water tribes. He had Sokka's smile, Aang had to admit.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father." He said, offering his hand. Katara's expression went dark.

"He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad" didn't I?" Katara said in aggravation.

"I guess you're right." Hakoda frowned. Aang shook his hand anyways.

"It's an honor to meet you." Aang said.

"Great, now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara snapped.

"Of course." Hakoda said with a curt nod. He left them.

"Um… are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked, watching him go. Instantly Katara's annoyed expression vanished to one of confusion.

"What? No. Not at all. Why would you say that?" She asked.

"I dunno." Aang shrugged when the pain suddenly flared again and he instantly groaned, holding his side in pain.

"Maybe we should go inside, you need another healing session." She helped Aang to his feet and led him downstairs.

"So, Adrien and Gabriel are doing better I see." Aang managed.

"Yeah, they've been spending time together, though there isn't much to do stuck on a ship." Katara said her expression aggravated, "And Marinette has been in a seriously great mood everytime Adrien is around. So, yeah, the Miraculous holders are doing great. Gabriel has been using his magic butterfly things to send messages to our allies about the invasion faster. Marinette and Adrien have been working on their fighting skills outside of their transformation. It turns out Adrien is great with swords. Apparently he studied something called fencing back in Paris."

"Is there something wrong with them though? You seem upset with them."

"Oh, it's just… the whole Zuko thing still has me a little annoyed. They all knew he was in Ba Sing Se and chose not to say anything… ya know?"

"Well, they seemed pretty convinced Zuko was a good guy. There's no way they could have known what he was like." Aang said.  
"I know, so I don't blame them so much anymore, but it still annoys me that they'd hide something that important from the rest of Team Avatar." Katara paused to open the door to Aang's room and helped him sit down, bending water out of two bowls that were set up inside. She began the healing technique.

"Tell me where your pain feels the most intense." Katara instructed. Aang nodded slightly.

"A little higher." Aang instructed. She obeyed, moving her water higher. Suddenly the memory of him entering the Avatar State flashed before his eyes and his pain flared, only to be quickly numbed by Katara's healing.

"Wow. You are definitely in the right area." Aang said.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there. Let me just see if I can…" Aang gasped, the pain became more intense as he recalled exactly what had happened. Lighting. Shuttering through his body. His heart stopping. Gasping for breath. Falling. Falling. Then dark. The flashback ended and the aching was subdued. He turned around in alarm.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone, but you brought me back." He said in fear.

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly.

"You saved me." Aang said incredulously, realising that if Katara hadn't done what she'd done, the Avatar would have died… permanently. Azula had killed him in the Avatar State, but the Spirit water brought him back, saving him and all Avatars to come.

"You should rest." Katara said, "You're still really hurt and rest will do you good." He sighed, laying back down.

"We will explain everything later." Aang smiled.

"Thank you Katara." He said, looking at her with a slight blush on his face. She nodded and left him be. He rested for several hours. Later, Marinette came and got him and brought him out to the deck were everyone on the ship were enjoying some of Marinette's excellent cooking. There, Sokka and Marinette began to explain to Aang how they'd ended up on the boat. Apparently Marinette's Lucky Charm was for calling Appa which consequently led Adrien to an area where Marinette could pick him up sooner, but Marinette realised her Lucky Charm was wanting them to retreat only after Aang had gone into the Avatar state. By that time, it had been too late and Azula had made her move. When Appa they got to Appa, her luck vision started to work, pointing out Katara's vial of Spirit Water that Katara used to revive Aang. Then, they left the city, dropping the Earth King off where he could hide away safely until the war was over. They met up with the Southern Water Tribe fleet and together, they captured a Fire Nation ship to use as a disguise to travel safely to the Fire Nation.

"Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through The Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none of them have bothered us."

"So what now?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda explained.

"It's Sokka and Marinette's plan." Katara corrected.

"Er, yes, Sokka and Marinette's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable." Hakoda continued.

"So we are planning a smaller invasion." Marinette added.

"Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." Sokka summed up. Aang looked over at Pipsqueak and The Duke. The waved before returning to their meal.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't our biggest secret. We have a secret." Sokka said before comedically looking left and right for 'spies', "You."

"Me?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Yep! The whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great!" Sokka said cheerfully before Marinette slugged him in the arm.

"Sokka! Be sensitive!" Aang was on his feet in and instant, peering at the ocean in shock.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible."

"No, it means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore, and even better, they won't expect The Day of Black Sun. It's a tactical advantage. I'm sorry Aang. I can't imagine how this must be for you right now." Marinette said with sympathy in her voice.

"No! You wouldn't! This is so messed up!" He roared before he was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Everyone turned their heads to see a Fire Navy ship coming their direction, "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." Aang went for his glider but Gabriel stopped him.

"They might not know how you feel, but I can sense your pain and emotions, Avatar Aang. You are unfit mentally and physically for battle right now."

"And they don't know we are not Fire Nation." Katara added. Aang growled but let Gabriel and Adrien help him to cover. Pipsqueak and The Duke hid Appa and the girls took cover. Sokka, Hakoda, and Bato put on their helmets to greet the Fire Navy Captain that was preparing to board.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang grumbled to Adrien.

"Hey, you are talking to the guy who was on crutches for a month while the Dai Li were after my tail. I get it." Adrien said with a chuckle.

"Besides, hopefully the Water Tribe men can handle this and we won't have to do anything." Toph added. Three Fire Nation men boarded the ship. They spoke with Sokka, Hokoda, and Bato for a few moments. Toph leaned forwards next to him, listening intently. Finally the Fire Navy soldiers turned to leave when Toph's eyes widened and she came out of her hiding spot, bending the metal on the bridge the Fire Navy men walked on. Aang stared at her. Since when could she bend metal?

"They Know!" She yelled. Instantly a battle began. Aang went to help as Marinette transformed, Katara began to bend water and the non benders began to help Toph aim her rocks at the ship she couldn't see. Adrien grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Not so fast, kid. You'll hurt yourself more. You'll get to fight more later, for now you need to sit out or you'll only get worse." He scolded. Aang sat back down, banging his head on his staff. Why did he have to be injured? Why did the world think he was dead? Why couldn't things be easy for him? Aang waited out the battle. At some point, though Aang could recall when, it ended with the snake from the Serpent's Pass driving the enemy away. When the chaos from the battle ended, Adrien volunteered to bring Aang back to his room so he could rest more. Only Aang didn't feel like he needed rest. Nevertheless, the others insisted, so he went back to bed for the third time that day. He was the rudely awoken by Toph knocking on his door frame. She, Sokka, and Katara were waiting for him.

"Hey Aang! We are going into town to find some dinner." Aang sat up, suddenly aware he was hungry again.

"Well, I am hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea." Aang agreed. Sokka grinned, pulling out some red cloth to give to him.

"Here, tie this around your head, it'll hide your arrow." He offered. Aang's anger instantly returned.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

"Aang, be practical. Adrien has to hide his gold hair anytime he goes out and we never hear him complaining." Sokka argued.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Adrien. The arrow is a sign on my peoples heritage and shows I am an airbending master. It's shameful to hide it. Adrien was born with gold hair. He didn't earn it like I earned my arrows." Aang replied. Katara glanced over at her annoyed brother and sighed.

"You guys go ahead, We will catch up with you." Katara waited for them to leave before sitting next to him.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're fight." Aang said bitterly, "I don't. But the problem is, I did fail."

"Aang that's not true-"

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good."

"Remember, there's still the invasion plan."

"And I hate the invasion plan!" Aang roared, "I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes. I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang…"

"Katara, please, just go. Please."

"Is there anything you need?" Katara asked.

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back." He muttered. Katara sighed, giving one last sad glance at him before leaving. He waited until he was sure everyone had left the ship for town before coming out of the cabin. He opened his glider and ignored all pain. His mind was made up. He would fix his mistakes. He would redeem himself. He took off into the sky just as a terrible storm began to brew. He flew towards the Fire Nation, ignoring the stinging rain and flying even past a huge Fire Nation blockade before he found himself in the water and unable to airbend out. He found a log and used it as a boat to get further into the Fire Nation territory. But even that failed. He kept at it, despite the pain and the storm. He kept trying to reach the Fire Nation, but he couldn't.

"I'm not going to make it." He lamented, "I failed."

"You haven't failed Aang." Aang looked up, shocked to see Roku in front of him.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead gain. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down." Aang immediately argued with his past life.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should've seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes, but I also believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world." Ruko corrected.

"...I don't know…"

"You've already saved the world." A female voice interrupted. Aang crane his neck to see Yue and he remember what had happened at the North Pole, "And you'll save the world again, but you can't give up." Aang thought about it. The older Avatar and Moon Spirit were right.

"You are right, I won't give up." He decided. He climbed back on his log and began to waterbend. Yue helped him bend the water and calmed the storm. He landed on an island in the Fire Nation territory and decided to wait for his friends to find him. Hours passed before they came on Appa. Immediately Aang noticed none of the adults or Freedom Fighters were with Team Avatar, not even Gabriel. They immediately went to him and embraced him, checking to see if he was okay.

"The invasion?" Aang asked, wondering about the lack of adults.

"We are joining my dad and Gabriel later. Gabriel is kinda in charge of finding the people on our list and informing them of our plans and the Water Tribe needs to go pick those people up. We are going to scout ahead and find a good place to meet before we start the invasion." Sokka explained.

Aang nodded. That made sense. That's when Toph noticed Aang's broken glider and gave it to him. He stared at the relic for an instant before making up his mind and leaving it to burn. The Avatar was back. No one knew it yet, but hope was not lost.


	51. Chapter 51

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: The Headband.

"Sokka, we aren't going to become cave people." Katara deadpanned.

"I don't know, it sounds fun. I've never been camping before." Adrien said, examining the cave.

"What you need is some new clothes." Marinette said, interrupting her boyfriend with an eye roll.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, "Blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would living in caves."

"Plus, they have real food out there. Anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers." Toph asked, slamming her fist on the wall allowing several cave hoppers to fall down. Momo prominently began to eat them. Every looked horrified. Adrien stared at the cave hoppers with a look of consideration, which Marinette noticed.

"Oh no, Kitty. You aren't a real cat. Don't even think about it." She scolded. He pouted.

"Princess, I wouldn't consider eating cave hoppers, I was just messing with you." He said to her.

"Sure…" Marinette said with a laugh.

"Sorry, Adrien, Momo. It looks like we got outvoted." Sokka said, "Let's get some new clothes." They all left their cave and found a laundry cleaning place. They managed to get new clothes for all of them. Marinette didn't need to, considering she had the Fire Nation clothes Bumi had given her. Adrien wore a completely black Fire Nation tunic with a red and golden belt. Aang wore a black and red Fire Nation suit. Toph's outfit was mostly red, but she took great care to remove the soles from her shoes so she could see. Sokka wore a maroon tunic that went to his knees and buttoned down the middle. Once the work was complete they decided to go into town in search for food. Aang started to explain how he visited his friend from the Fire Nation named Kuzon a hundred years prior and claimed to know enough about Fire Nation culture to fit in. The problem was, apparently the Fire Nation had changed in the last a hundred years. Aang kept calling everyone hotman or flameo. Everyone was a bit concerned for Aang, who hyperly greeted everyone in the Fire Nation. Finally, they got to the restaurant. Instantly, Aang noticed a problem.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" He said, eyeing the restaurant hesitantly. Marinette recalled the monk was very much a vegetarian and knew the restaurant they'd selected wouldn't give him a non-meat option. Sokka crossed his arms.

"Come on, Aang. Everyone here eats meat, even the meat." Sokka argued.

"Sokka, you shouldn't pressure Aang to change the fact he's vegetarian." Marinette argued, "It's rude. Back home, I knew lots of vegetarians and they seemed perfectly happy with the food they did eat."

"Marinette! You were supposed to back me up!" Sokka whined.

"She wouldn't be Marinette if she did. She's all about defending other people. Sorry buddy." Adrien laughed, patting Sokka on the back. Sokka pouted. Aang shook his head.

"It's fine, Mari. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage or something." He decided.

"No way! I insist on helping you find good food you will eat." Marinette decared, "You guys go on, I'll go with Aang, we'll meet up with you later.

"But My Lady!" Adrien immediately objected, "I was looking forwards to enjoying lunch with you."

"Later, Kitty. I promise, we'll catch dinner together later." She promised him. Adrien looked glossy eyed at the thought, smiling widely.

"Of course!" Toph faked a gag at the two lover's antics.

"Just get outta here. You two are so lovey dovey together, it's disgusting." Toph declared.

"Jeesh Toph! You are worse than Plagg." Adrien laughed.

"Hey!" Plagg objected from Adrien's satchel, "I resent being compared to a human girl."

"And I object to being compared to a flying cat spirit that I can't see unless he's on your head, in your bag, or lounging." Toph sassed back. Marinette shook her head. One Toph had been enough, but since Plagg showed up, Toph had decided she needed to compete with the lazy Kwami on who was sassier and more capable of getting out of work. It was Adrien's worse nightmare and amusement to Marinette.

"Come on Aang," Marinette declared, grabbing his arm, "Let's find you some vegetarian food." Aang yelped as Marinette began to drag him away from the restaurant. They started to make their way towards the market. As they went along, Aang began to insist on calling everyone 'Hotman.' That is when three Fire Nation shoulders approached them.

"It's over. We caught you!" One yelled. Marinette and Aang froze, each staring wide eyed at the guards approaching them.

"Who us?" Aang stammered.  
"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." Aang winced, Marinette went to open her satchel were Tikki hid but froze as the guard continued, "Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform."

"Heh, heh, uh…" Aang shrugged. Marinette quickly took over the situation.

"He wasn't playing hooky sir!" She said quickly, "He is new to town and I was walking him to school." The guard glanced over at her.

"Are you this boy's mother?"

"Uh…." Marinette wasn't sure what to thing of that. She was sixteen and certainly not old enough to be Aang's mother. While she was honored that they thought she looked and acted mature enough to be Aang's mother, she was also offended that they would she was old enough to be a twelve year old kids mom.

"Yes! Yes she is! This is my mother, Rin Fire!" Aang quickly inserted, waving his hands wildly at her, "We just finished unpacking from the move and she decided she'd take me over to the school today."

"And you are?"

"Kuzon Fire." Aang replied.

"Well then, Fire, I hope you don't mind if we escort you and your mother to the school. She likely has some paperwork to finish filling out and I know it is easy to get lost in a new town. It would be rude not to help you."

"Uh, sure!" Aang agreed. Marinette was now numb.

"P-paperwork?" she stammered, "Like writing?" Marinette couldn't fill out paperwork in that world! She didn't know Chinese. Sadly, the damage was already done. The guards began to escort the two to the school, which was a large, Fire Nation building with lots of rooms an a giant courtyard. One of the guards led Aang off to a classroom. Another one took Marinette to the headmaster's office. There, she was given Ink, and brush, and several important looking forms written entirely in Chinese.

"When you are done, turn this in to the headmaster." The guard instructed. Marinette gulped, but was thankful the guard left after giving her the papers.

"Uh… Tikki?" She said opening the satchel, "A little help? You know Chinese… right?" The Kwami flew out of the satchel, eyeing the papers.

"Yes, I can read this, but it will take a little time to show you how to make the correct markings in all the right places." Tikki said in concern, "This could take all day, considering you have no experience with the langue, pretty ironic, considering your heritage on your mom's side."

"No joke." Marinette nodded as she dabbed the brush into the ink. They worked at it for the entire evening. When the bell rang for school to be let out, Marinette managed to finally complete the paperwork. The Headmaster gave her an evil eye for taking so long to complete the pointless task, still, she was content she'd done enough to maintain their cover. She met up with Aang outside the school, who was bouncing up and down and explaining how wonderful his day had been and was begging her to take him back the next day. Meanwhile, Marinette was more worried about how she was going to explain the whole mess to the others. She knew Adrien was probably going to tease her for the rest of eternity about being mistaken for Aang's mother. Sokka was likely going to be really ticked for wasting the day's precious time with school and paperwork.

They got to the cave and Tea Avatar reacted pretty much exactly how she had imagined they would. After Marinette explained, Aang began to beg Sokka to let him attend school again. Sokka stubbornly refused.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not shoot down your idea, but it sounds really terrible." Sokka grunted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for?" Toph scoffed.

"I'm with blind girl. This is worse than with Adrien. School is boring, yet he insisted on going an dragging me with him all the time back home. Plus, this is a school for the children of our enemies."

"Look, every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation . I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai" Aang held up a print of Ozai before switching to the one he made out of noodles, "And here is one I made out of noodles!" Sokka studied the noodle art carefully.

"Impressive, I will admit, but I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka admitted. Aang smiling deviously, ready to lay down his final playing card.

"The I guess we will never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Nation palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow." Sokka stroked his chin, trying to figure out if Aang was lying or not.

"I am a fan of secret tunnels. Fine. We will stay for a few more days." Aang whooped and kept up excitedly.

"Flameo Hotman!" He cheered before running off to who knows where. The next day, Marinette dropped Aang off at the school, thankful she wouldn't be doing any more paperwork in a language she didn't understand. She spent most of her day with Adrien. They went around the market and hung out. They discussed their lives back in Paris mostly. They both missed Nino and Alya and the school. Aang's desire to go to school like a normal kid apparently reminded Adrien of his first days at school where he was practically begging his father to let him go.

They day had gone a lot better. That was until Aang returned from school with his head down.

"Hey, Marinette? I need you to go to the school as Rin Fire again." He said sheepishly.

"Uh, why?" Marinette asked, terrified there was more paperwork to be done.

"Uh, well, this guy, Hide, who was being really overprotective of his girlfriend On Ji. I was offering to show her a few old Fire Nation dances, since they don't really teach that in schools here anymore. Hide came up and punched at me, but I dodged, one thing led to another and I swear I didn't touch the guy but he told the Headmaster I tried to pick a fight with him and beat him up."

"I see, so the Headmaster wants to talk about the fight with your parents?"

"Yeah."

"That's fine. Adrien and I can-"

"Oh, no, Adrien can't do it. Head coverings aren't allowed inside. I barely convinced them to let me keep the headband. You'll need to ask Sokka." Aang objected quickly.

"...Oh…" Marinette voiced, "...Okay… but you are asking him that. Don't tell Adrien. He will not let me here the end of this. If he finds out I pretended Sokka was my husband for your sake, I feel like I'll never here the end of it."

"Probably not, knowing Adrien. I'll be back." Aang said before running off to find Sokka. Marinette shook her head, chuckling lowly.

"Hard to believe he's destined to save this world, huh Tikki?" She asked her Kwami, "He's still so young. I wasn't even that young when Master Fu chose me to be Ladybug."

"It is odd. It's a huge responsibility for a kid. But he and Raava have done it before. They've done it a thousand times." Tikki said.

"Raava?" Marinette asked her Kwami with her head tilted.

"She's the Avatar spirit. The spirit of peace and light that lives within every Avatar and gives him or her the wisdom and strength to bring peace to this world. I created her and her counterpart, Vaatu of darkness and chaos to bring balance to all worlds just as Plagg and I are to bring balance. Unfortunately, Vaati became corrupted. Now, it's just Raava, though he still exists and influences people in this world from his prison."

"How do you know so much about all the spirits from this world? Were you and the Kwamis from the the spirit world?" Marinette asked.

"No, Master Fu told you already, Kwami's are abstract and are formed when a new idea or emotion is formed. I came into existence when the universe was spoken into existence. From there, I flew across worlds to all sorts of new places. The humans and the creatures of what people consider the real world were unable to interact with me, but the spirits of the worlds could sense me and my presence. They called me the spirit of creation and Plagg and my brothers and sisters were my comrades. Then, we learned humans needed us. There was a lot of bad in the universe that needed to be fixed. So, with the help of ancient Chinese mage from your world, I made the Miraculous so that I could have a physical form and help people. My comrades and Plagg gladly decided to join me in my quest to help others. But before the Miraculouses… I could see everything. Every world and what happened on it. It is sad that this world has become so unbalance and full of war, but I believe Raava and her chosen will restore it to its former glory." Tikki explained.

"Wow! That is really cool." Marinette said in awe.

"I guess it is." Tikki said in thought. The intriguing conversation was interrupted when Sokka and Aang returned. Sokka had glued a fake beard to his face and strode towards her in the most ridiculous manner that made Marinette wonder if she should face palm or burst into laughter.

"Sokka! What the heck?" She asked.

"Not Sokka!" Sokka said in the most bizarre accent, "Wang. Wang Fire."

"Oh my gosh. Sokka, take the beard off and can we please get this over with?" Marinette asked with crossed arms.

"No, I will not remove my beard! I've spent many months growing this beauty, you know that my dear Rin. And who is this Sokka you keep referring to?" Marinette went with the face palm.

"Ugh, whatever. Come on." She grabbed Sokka and Aang by the arms and Tikki flew back into Marinette's satchel. She marched the two to the school while avoiding all eye contact with the people in the village. She brought them to the Headmaster's office and sat down. The Headmaster came in and their conference began.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Fire. Your son ha been enrolled here for two days, and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil." The Headmaster said. Sokka went to say something, but Marinette began.

"I will apologize for my son's behavior, but what you say is nothing like how Kuzon acts. He is always respectful to his elders and very kind. I find it unlikely he meant to do any of these things, but rather it was a cultural change from the life he is used to in the colonies. For example, at his old school, they didn't recite the Fire Nation Oath, so Kuzon had forgotten and was trying to keep up. As for history? He was confused by the lies Earth Kingdom children told him in the colonies and was trying to understand what his teacher had said better. In the colonies, we danced to celebrate or Nation, so he assumed it was the same here in the Motherland. As for this star pupil, according to Kuzon and several of the students I asked said Kuzon never laid a finger on this boy you speak of. Rather, the other boy punched first and Kuzon used his childhood training to evade the attacks the other student wanted to inflict on him." The Headmaster stared at Marinette, stunned.

"Uh, well… I assume you know you son best Ma'am but these disruptions-"

"Were the combined faults of you bias opinion and you incoment teacher's inability to factor in the fact that Kuzon is new and unaccustomed to the way things work in the homeland. If this is how your school works, then I will be forced to report it all to the town leader and return to homeschooling my Kuzon." Marinette said crossing her arms, "And am I to understand that there were no adults supervising the students when said fight went down?"

"Well, yes but…"

"And why is that? I find it incredibly irresponsible of the school for there to not have been an adult there to prevent the incident in the first place. If you truly believe in discipline, you would have taken measures to prevent fighting amongst your students." Marinette said with a raised eyebrow that dared him to argue with her. The Headmaster gulped.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Fire. I will take your complaints into consideration. I'm sorry these incidents occurred. We will do our best to correct them and prevent such problems in the future. You and your family may go." The Headmaster stammered out after clearing his throat.

"Thank you." She said with a bow before shoving the boys out of the office.

"How did you do that?" Aang said in wonder.

"My mama and papa are very amazing people who would defend me to the world if I let them. They are amazing teachers." Marinette explained with a smirk. She led the boys home. Despite Marinette's objections, Sokka immediately ran around the cave telling the team about how awesomely Plan Guy Number Two had dealt with Aang's Headmaster. Aang, however, pulled her aside and asked her for one final request.

"I want to throw the kids at my school a secret dance party." He said.

"What?! Why?"

"Those kids at that school are so afraid to do anything or think anything for themselves. What you said about the Fire Nation being full of good people with bad leaders? It's like that at the school. Those kids are good kids but they are scared to say anything against their teachers. I've heard of respecting your elders, but those teachers are feeding their students lies and propaganda and practically brainwashing their kids into being completely loyal to the Fire Lord. They don't know they have a choice. It's just like what Adrien said happened to Zuko. His father made him honestly believe the only choice was to serve the Firelord. We couldn't help Zuko see, but maybe we can help them." Marinette sighed.

"Fine, but you'll need to Okay it with Sokka and Adrien."

"Flameo! Thanks Mari! You're the best!" Aang raced off to ask Adrien and Sokka. He came back moments later with an okay. Immediately, they began preparing. Aang, the fastest in the group, ran around town inviting people to the dance party. Toph, Katara, and Marinette set everything up while the boys 'supervised.' Finally Aang returned just before dusk and explained how the party was going to work out. They apparently were going to get music from some of the school's band member's. Adrien briefly lamented dramatically about how there weren't any pianos in the Fire Nation for him to play at the party that led to a rabbit trail conversation explaining exactly what a piano was. First, the band kids arrived. Then the the actual party started, with Aang's encouragement, she lost interest and wound up attempting to flirt with Adrien. Sadly, she was failing horribly as he would usually make a pun or comment that made her a stammering speechless idiot. This always led to him teasing her about the Ladybug catching her tongue, which snapped her into her Ladybug persona where she would try and counterattack his sly remarks.

They only stopped their lovers bantering when Aang and Katara took the dance floor. They watched Katara and Aang dance in awe.

"You know, those two would make an excellent couple." She commented.

"She doesn't know he like her." Adrien said, "But she obviously has a thing for him, whether she knows it or not."

"Sounds like a certain clueless kitten I know." She teased.

"You weren't any better." He scoffed.

"Oh, no. I was. I knew you liked Ladybug, kitten. I just chose to keep the relationship professional. You had no idea I liked you."

"...fair." Adrien admitted, watching as Katara and Aang finished their dance. Everyone clapped for the two.

"This was a great idea." Adrien commented, "Aang was right, these kids needed this. Everyone in this place is loyal out of fear, madness, or ignorance. These kids deserve more than being the children of a nation that has destroyed and taken some much from this world." Marinette nodded, watching the kids dance happily without a care or fear in the world. Then, there was a gasp. Marinette's was brought to the cave entrance. There, the Headmaster and two female Fire Nation guards stood with a lone student.

"He's the one." The headmaster yelled, pointing at Aang, "The boy with the headband."

"One second, I have to handle this." She stood up and walked in front of the guards and Headmaster.

"Excuse me sir. Is there a problem?"

"Mrs. Fire!" The Headmaster yelped, "Uh, are you aware that your son is throwing a dance party in a cave?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm supervising the situation and it really isn't your place to say what my son can and cannot do outside of school. This is a celebration for our family's return to the beautiful Motherland. We are celebrating our people and its culture. I have my husband Wang and his brother Adin here with me making sure these children aren't acting out of hand and their parents granted them permission to come here. I don't see the problem. Did I not say it was comonin the colonies to dance to celebrate our nation?"

"Yes, you did."

"So, why are you here?"

"Uh… well, I am concerned what this kind of behavior would do to the way out students act in class and…"

"Honestly, weren't you a child once? They can have a little fun if they want to."

"Might I remind you we are at war. There is no room for a child to behave so foolishly."

"War?" Marinette scoffed, "Haven't you heard? Ba Sing Se has fallen. This war is practically over. Or is there something you aren't telling us?" The Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fire I didn't mean to bother you or your son's attempt to celebrate our nation. Me and my soldier will leave, but if I receive another complaint tonight, I will put an end to this celebration."

"Thank you, sir." She said with a bow. The Headmaster took on last glance at Marinette before leaving.

Later that evening, as the group flew away from that village, both Marinette and Aang smiled, knowing about the kids they'd helped with a school, a headband, and a dance party.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. I was celebrating Christmas with my family. Plus, his chapter took longer than I expected because I suddenly decided to make it in Mari's point of view and not Aang's. Again, sorry, and I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I get pretty distracted during the holiday season. Merry late Christmas!**


	52. Chapter 52

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Painted Lady.

Her brother was a combination of weird and crazy. It was frustrating.

"Wow." Marinette said, eyeing the murky waters, "This is worse than the Seine."

"The river is pretty polluted." Adrien agreed, "But at least there isn't any plastic. That would be terrible for the river."

"What's plastic?" Toph asked.

"That's a long story kid." Plagg replied, "But at least we know why Sokka hasn't been able to catch any fish lately."

"I told you!" Sokka said, "Normally my fishing skills are off the hook."

"Too bad they aren't on the hook. I am hungry." Adrien complained.

"You two are hopeless." Marinette voiced.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food, assuming that will fit into Sokka's master schedule." Everyone glared at her brother, who held a ridiculously long schedule.

"Yeah, seriously, I vetoed the schedule idea. I hate schedules. They literally ruined my life back in Paris. Mari vetoed it too. She can't sacrifice her sleeping time! The girl is famous for sleeping in!" Adrien complained.

"This is the only way we will make it to the rendezvous sight were Adrien's dad and my dad are waiting. Besides, going into town seems doable as long as we have only two potty breaks." Sokka explained as he led them over the hill that would take them into the village that was supposedly nearby, "There!" He pointed at the village built on the river.

"I don't feel anything." Toph complained, "Where is this village?"

"It's in the middle of the river." Sokka told her.

"Sure is!" A voice said. Instantly, the Kwami's ducked into their respected owner's bag and the team jerked their attention to an older man in a vest and wearing a ridiculous hat, "My name is Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Uh, we are from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Katara said. She decided to stick with the story Aag and Marinette had come up with earlier.

"Wow! Colonials! Hop on! I'll give you a ride into town." Dock offered, motioning to his shrugged and got into the boat. They made their way to the village.

"So, why do you live on the river?" Katara asked as she eyed the polluted waters. The place didn't seem like a place where anyone would like to settle down and try to start a life. The water was bad to drink. The fish were gone. There was nothing to hunt.

"We're a fishing town, or… we used to be." Dock explained cheerfully, "Before the factory moved in. Up river, the Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up the river. Now our little village is struggling to survive." Katara jerked her attention to the factory barely visible from the town. Katara clenched her fists and glared at it. Even in their own country the Fire Nation ruined everything. They docked and got into the village. Katara's heart melted as soon as she stepped onto the docks. The sick were everywhere. Poor, dirty kids wandered its roads in search for food. Everything was so broken.

"Look at this place. It's so sad." Marinette voiced.

"We have to do something to help." Katara agreed. Sokka heard the comments and stepped in front of the girls.

"Oh no, we can't waste our time here! We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own." He reminded them.

"These people are starving, but you turn your back on them?! How can you be so heartless?" Katara asked her brother.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic. We can't going around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping out by taking out the Firelord!" Toph grabbed Sokka and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Hey loudmouth! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking out the Firelord." She warned.

"But Sokka, helping people is what Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to do." Marinette objected, "Right Kitty?" Adrien nodded.

"The Lady is right." He agreed, "We help people, no matter what."

"Come on guys, be reasonable about this. You all must know the mission comes first. In a fight against Akumas, you two often told me you had to ignore all the bad the Akuma was causing a lot and focus on the source. It's the same. There's a lot of bad in the world because of the war. We can't waste our time solving all of the problems in the world only for more problems to pop up. We'd never win. We need to go for the source." Marinette and Adrien looked down.

"You're right of course." Adrien admitted. Katara internally growled. She was helping the people whether Sokka approved or not.

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang suggested, hoping to relieve the tension. They followed the Avatar to the center of town where a fish shop was located. Weirdly enough, Dock was there wearing a new ridiculous hat.

"Hey Dock, you work here too? Sokka asked, leaning on the booth causally.

"I'm not Dock, I'm Xu. Dock's my brother." Dock replied.

"But…" Aang said helplessly, "We just saw you. You're even wearing the same only difference is your hat."

"Dock works on the docks. That's why they call him 'Dock' and I work in the shop which is why they call me 'Xu'." Aang stared at him, blinking.

"I don't get it."

"Me neither."Dock said, "So, what can I getcha? I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll throw in a clam for free." Dock showed them the said merchandise and everyone gagged.

"We'll just take the fish." Sokka gagged, "Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?" Dock grinned and ducked under his counter before returning with the same hat from earlier.

"Hey colonials! My brother says you need a lift!" Dock expressed. Poor Aang looked baffled. The team followed after him, but Katara was stopped by a small boy.

"Can you spare some food?" He asked. She glanced cautiously looked over at her friends before handing him one of the fish Sokka had purchased.

"I wish I could spare some more." She said. The boy smiled gratefully and he ran off to give the food to a sickly woman, likely his mother, so she could eat. She ran back to her group, and they returned to camp were Sokka ranted about the schedule, which Adrien continued to voice his complaints about. Katara wasn't really listening. She was forming a plan. She decided that night she would sneak into the factory and steal back the food the Fire Nation Army had taken from the village. Then, she would give it to the villagers.

That night, when the moon was high and all was asleep, Katara did as she'd promised herself. Morning came and she fed Appa purple berries so Sokka would let her in town to make sure her plan worked. When everyone woke up, she began to pet Appa in concern, hoping he'd play along with her sick bison facade. Everyone went to get on Appa and she stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I think Appa's sick." Katara explained. Sokka perked up, fear in his eyes.

"What?" He cried, "Appa's sick? That's awful!"

"Wow. Sokka, I didn't know you cared so much." Toph said, crossing her arms.

"Of course I care! I might as well throw our schedule away!" Sokka cried.

"Yes! Throw it away!" Adrien cheered. Everyone glared at Sokka.

"Uh, and I'm concerned because my big furry friend doesn't feel well." Sokka cried quickly, rushing to hug and pet the sky bison.

"He must've gotten sick from the polluted water." Toph suggested.

"But, he doesn't look sick. You okay buddy?" Aang circled his bison and Appa stuck his tongue out, "Oh no! His tongue is purple! Katara! Can't you heal him?"

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town." Katara suggested. The team agreed, so they returned to the village. Katara was pleased to find everyone seemed a out happier and less people looks said or hungry. Less kids were about looking for food. Her plan had worked.

"Is it just me?" Toph asked, listening to the excited chatter, "Or does this place seem different."

"Yeah… are the people… happier?" Aang asked. Katara shrugged. They walked up to the fish booth were Dock or 'Xu' worked.

"Hey, Xu." Sokka greeted the merchant, "What's going on with everyone today?" Dock grinned madly.

"Something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person… the Painted Lady." Katara leaned forwards, suddenly intrigued.

"The Painted who now?"

"The Painted Lady." Dock grabbed up a small wooden figurine. Marinette looked at it in awe and pulled out her sketchbook, apparently inspired by the figurine's look, "She's a part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was a legend… until now."

"See?" Sokka said, motioning to the Figurine for Katara, Adrien, and Marinette to see, "We don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend.

"Medicine?" Dock asked, "Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there is so many sick people."

No medicine? Sick?Oh, no. That wouldn't do. Not if Katara had any say.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Katara suggested. Sokka growled.

"I guess you're right." Sokka grumbled; he then looked at Dock, "You got any more food to sell?" Dock grinned, holding up two fish.

"One-headed fish or two-head fish?" Everyone but Sokka gagged.

"Two-headed!" Oh my gosh Sokka, "What? You get more for your money that way!" They returned to camp. Katara made two separate plans. The frist, rob the Fire Nation Army of the medicine they took. The second, heal the sickly in town. She went to leave when a voice stopped her.

"You know, Katara, you shouldn't go out like that. If they find out your water tribe, we could get in trouble." Katara spun around to see Marinette with her sketchbook in hand.

"Take a look." Marinette offered, holding the sketchbook out, opened to a certain page. Katara hesitated before accepting the book. The picture on it was beautiful. It was her, but redrawn as if she was the Painted Lady in Dock's story. In the picture, Katara was wearing a brown dress with a hood. Her shoulders were bare and there was a crimson shirt under it. The hood and dress was held together by a rope and seashell. Along her shoulders and on her face was red face paint, done in fancy designs. On her forehead was a pale crescent moon. Her hair was down and pulled back into the hood. A conical hat with a thing, but long veil attached to it was on her head over the hood. On her arms just below her shoulders were the face paint started were golden bracelets. It was amazing.

"Marinette how did you…"

"Shush! Let's get you changed. I'll do your makeup. I already finished the outfit." Marinette said, taking the sketchbook and shoving some clothes, "Don't worry, this will be our little secret… Painted Lady." Katara hesitated before going to change. She was in awe at how scarily accurate the real thing was to Marinette's drawing. The girl had talent. Katara returned to Marinette to have her face painted.

"Marinette, how did you know?"

"I woke up when you came back, remember, I wake just before sunset for patrol and sleep in past alarms?" Marinette pointed out, "Looks like I won't be the only Lady in the group. Ladybug and Painted Lady. Spirit of the river and the spirit of good luck. Don't worry about stealing the medicine at the factory. The spirit of good fortune will handle it. You heal the sick. There is no way you could've done both in one night. I'll meet you at the village once your done. We'll come back here, get more berries for Appa and then go to village tomorrow to make sure there isn't anything else these people need." Katara nodded.

"Thanks Marinette."

"No problem Katara. Besides, I never get to hang out with you as girl to girl anymore. This will be fun." Marinette said with a wink. Katara grinned. The two split up and completed their tasks. The next morning, the team was forced to once more to return to town. This time, it was far more lively than the first day. Sokka marched up to the fish stand with the group trailing behind.

"Hi Donk, is Xu around?" Sokka asked Dock. Dock shrugged.

"Let me check." Dock ducked under his counter and returned with his Xu hat, "Hey there, back again, are ya?"

"We need more food. Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better." Toph explained.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Maybe if you are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend." Dock sympathized.

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight sack!" Sokka said sarcastically, "And we'll all have a sing-along."

"Yeah! Maybe!" Dock agreed, "You know, last night she visited again. Healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place seems so festive?" Aang asked, looking around. Katara noticed the villagers setting up a statue of the Painted Lady.

"Yep. It's all because of the Painted Lady." Dock confirmed playfully.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one Lady? Er, I mean spirit?" Katara asked the others. Adrien grinned, pulling Marinette into a side hug.

"I can, you should have seen my Lady in action in Paris. She was glorious and inspired the whole town to do good things." He bragged.

"Kitty! You helped too!"

"Yes, and honor I still am glad to have been given even today." Adrien agreed.

"Well, I hope the Painted Lady returns every night, otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was." Sokka remarked. Katara huffed. She couldn't believe her brother. Why couldn't he see all she'd done for these people?  
"Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are."

"Yeah, now." Sokka said, rolling his eyes, "Bu without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." He continued to make his point by making spirit noises. Aang eagerly joined in. Katara shared a look with Marinette. They both knew what they had to do. Night came and Marinette woke up to her Katara with her makeup before she transformed and went ahead to scout out the factory.

Katara began to make her way there when she heard footsteps behind her. She saw Aang following her. She gulped and took off. He gasped and followed after her.

"Painted Lady spirit! Wait!" He called. She knew she needed to lose him, but airbenders were known for being fast. He managed to catch up with her with ease.

"Excuse me,I don't mean to bother you but my friend's sick and we are on kind of a tight schedule. My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar." He lifted his headband to prove it.

"Well, hello Avatar. I wish I could talk to you, but I am very busy." She said, faking an accent.

"Yeah, me too. I hate that." He tried to look under her hat, catching a small glimpse of er ace before she pulled away,"You know, you're really pretty for a spirit, I don't get to meet many spirits, but the ones I do? Not very attractive. Katara froze. Aang found her attractive? She found her face going bright red.

"Thank you but I-"

"You seem familiar." Aang decided. Katara winced.

"...A lot of people say that."

"No...you really seem familiar."Aang pushed. He tried to get another glimpse of her face. Katara gulped, turning away again and attempting to leave.

"Look, I really should get going." She tried. She started to go when there was a sudden gush of wing and her hat went soaring. She grabbed it desperately and forced it back on, praying Marinette's work hadn't been damaged. Sadly, Aang had seen enough.

"Katara?!" He squeaked as if realising he just called his friend attractive. She turned to face him, removing her hat carefully.

"Hi Aang." She said in defeat.

"You're the Painted Lady?" He asked, "But how?" She sighed. She explained to Aang how she had wanted to help people and brought them food. The next day, they were told about the Painted Lady and Marinette, who'd discovered the plot of Katara had made her the costume so she could help the people without the Fire Nation Army suspecting her of being a waterbender. She explained how she and Marinette were planning on destroying the factory. Aang loved the idea and begged for Katara to let him help. Reluctantly, she agreed. They met up with Marinette, and together they ran around destroying everything. Marinette expressed how Adrien was going to be offended that he wasn't invited since he was technically the symbol of destruction. They dumped lava and clogged up steam tubes. They broke iron braces and caused general mayhem throughout the factory.

When they completed their work. They left the factory admiring the chaos they'd ensued before returning to camp.

"We don't want to wake Sokka." Katara warned as they walked into camp only to see Sokka wide awake along with Adrien and Toph, "Oh, hi! Sokka! We were all just out on a morning walk."

"Oh really, a morning walk? They why did you and Marinette stuff your sleeping bags with straw? I know you're the Painted Lady. I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries." Sokka ranted, sticking his thumb over at Adrien and Toph who were enjoying berries, "Katara and Marinette, what you did put the whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!" The girls hung their heads. Sokka them whirled over to Aang.

"Aang how long have you known about this?"Sokka demained.

"Hey! I found out this morning!" Aang objected before racing off to help saddle Appa. They worked on packing when Toph heard a strange humming noise in the distance. They all investigated to find several Fire Nation soldiers attacking the village. Sokka freaked out when she was forced to admit they destroyed the factory. He told her she shouldn't have gotten involved and ranted about the dangers of destroying the factory.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" She snapped.

"Leave!" Sokka cried, "Do nothing." She growled. She had enough of her brother ignoring the people in the village.

"No!" She growled, "I will never ever turn my back on people who need me. I'm going down to the village, and I am gonna do whatever I can." Sokka reeled back. Stunned. She motioned for Marinette to help her get ready when Sokka spoke up.

"Wait. I'm coming too." Sokka decided.

"I thought you didn't want to help" She scoffed.

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on you." Sokka replied. Sh grinned, hugging him.

"Sokka, you really do have a heart." She said. She then pulled away, "Okay, here's the plan." They all listened as she explained, then she went and got dressed before Marinette did the makeup. Toph and Sokka made thunder and wind sounds while she created steam on the river. She walked across the waters to the village and Marinette and Adrien transformed, slowly disabling the jet ski things, leaving only enough for them to leave in pairs. She came to the dock, emerging from the midst as dramatically as possible. They attempted to set a village boat on fire and Aang blew it out repeatedly. One by one eyes turned to her, some in terror, some in delight. She waterbended at two of the disabled skis and serval Fire Nation soldiers were gone in a moment. They leader decided he would face her alone and sent a blast at her feet. Aang protected her with a wind gust that save her from being burnt. The blast sent the leader into the water. She dramatically held her hand in the air and the leader winced.

"Leave this village and never come back!" She ordered. The Fire Nation man was gone in seconds. The villagers cheered. The little boy she'd given the fish to smiled.

"I knew you'd come back." Dock marched up to her with a wide grin.

"Me and my brothers owe you a lot!" He said, before his grin faltered from seeing her up close, "Hey, wait a minute, I know you! You aren't the Painted Lady! You're that colonial girl!"

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish."

"You've been tricking us! You're a waterbender!" Dock accused. Everyone in the crowd suddenly became angry. Before they could do anything, Sokka stepped in front of her.

"Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her." He growled. Katara smiled gently at her brother before taking over.

"Sokka, it's okay." She turned to the villagers, "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not, because your problems are real and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

"She's right." Dock agreed, "But what should we do?" Someone, Katara was pretty sure it was Toph, spoke up in the crowd.

"Maybe we should clean the river." Of course, everyone loved the idea. The work took several days, but with the combination of waterbending, earthbending, and cataclysm, it was done. Sokka ranted about the schedule several times during the process, but in the end, they all agreed it had been worth it.

The final night in the village, Katara examined the clean waters, proud of her work. That's when there was a soft light. She looked up, and there was the Painted Lady. She nodded at Katara.

"Thank you." The Painted Lady whispered. Katara smiled as the Painted Lady disappeared. She'd done the right thing.


	53. Chapter 53

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: The Return.

"And after three long years!" The Twins Li and Lo cheered, "Your Prince has returned! Zuko!" Zuko stood on the balcony and watched as his people chanted and praised his name. The hero of the Fire Nation. The traitor of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko waved down at the people below, attempting to hide the inner turmoil in his heart.

He was glad when the celebration ceremony ended. He walked down the stairs into the building were Mai waited.

"That was terrible." He muttered.

"You did fine." Mai monotoned.

"Yeah, Zuzu. What are you so uptight about? You were great. The perfect prince." Azula agreed.

 _Purrfect Purrince._ Zuko thought for an instant before shaking his head. He had spent way too much time with a cretain golden haired cat kid.

"Ugh, I can still hear Adrien's puns." He complained, rubbing his forehead.

"Whos Adrien?" Ty Lee asked.

"That's Cat Noir's real name. He liked to mess with me."

"Adrien? That's a weird name. How the heck did you two know each other anyways?" Azula asked.

"He worked at this bakery in Ba Sing Se that had this partnership with the Tea Shop Iroh made us work at. He was stuck on crutches from this fight he had with his dad, so I was stuck bringing him tea pretty much everyday. Then, when he realised he was only a few months older than me, he started going to the Tea Shop himself just to get on my nerves."

"That guy is older than you?" Ty Lee asked, "He's cute."

"He's dating Marinette… er… Ladybug." Zuko replied quickly. Azula leaned forwards.

"Zuzu, how well did you know these Miraculous Spirit people?"

"I barely know Marinette. She threatened me the day we met and kinda glared at me from behind Adrien. Gabriel, that's Hawkmoth, made the passports tha got us into the city. He is a tailor and artist. He used to be insanely wealthy before his town, Paris, was destroyed. Gabriel came into Ba Sing Se with us and was our roommate. He was really creepy though. The guy was empathic and wasn't afraid to remind everyone of the fact. His son, Adrien, is the guy I knew the most. He was obsessed with cat puns and jokes. He knew I was Fire Nation… but… it was weird. He had no idea what a Firebender was until I told him. He didn't even know about the war or water benders or air benders. He was the most naive person I knew. Oblivious to everything outside the walls and more concerned with avoiding the Dai Li until he could be with his girlfriend. He was very protective though. This guy, Jet, found out I was Fire Nation and Adrien tried to persuade Jet otherwise despite the fact the other guy was armed and he was on crutches at the time." Zuko replied.

"He sounds cool." Ty Lee said dreamly, "What about the water tribe guy? How about him?"

"Ty Lee. I am fairly certain both Adrien and Sokka have girlfriends. Besides, they are the enemies." Zuko scoffed, "I'm not going to tell you all about them so I can set you up on a date."

"But you are a resource, Zuzu. We know next to nothing about these Miraculous people. Their powers are foreign. But you? You gained all of their trust at one point. Tell me about their powers." Zuko hesitated before speaking.

"Their powers are limited… at least, Cat's and Ladybug's are. Hawkmoth is more experienced so he isn't as limited. She has a special power called Lucky Charm. It summons an object that helps her win in any battle. It never fails her. She once used it to create bandages for uncle. She is supposed to be the symbol of good luck and creation. As a result, everything goes right for her. Every fight against her is bent so that she will have a better chance at winning. Of course, if someone wants to bend karma to insure victory, someone else has to take all of her bad luck. That's where he comes into play. He is bad luck and destruction. His special power is called cataclysm. It allows his to destroy any one thing he touches completely. He counteracts her good luck. Where good things happen to her, bad things will happen to him. He's the easiest to defeat, but not because he is less skilled. That's just how his powers are made to work. He protects her. By the time you've beaten him, it's too late and she's on you. The only way to really beat them is to separate them so they can't balance out their powers."

"So that's likely why her Lucky Charm didn't work when I attacked the Avatar." Azula said, interested.

"It probably did, but it didn't save the Avatar or help beat you. It only helped her retreat." Zuko explained, "Now, once they've used their powers, they have five minutes before they've used up their spirit magic and are forced into their human forms until they've recharged. They have little timers they've made to track how much spirit magic they have left. They beep and stuff, but that's about it. They aren't really important. The timers beep three times each minute. Once it's beeped fifteen times, their time is up. In a fight though, five minutes is more than enough to have a victory, so it isn't always practical to make them use their power."

"Where exactly did they get these powers?" Azula ased. Zuko bit his lip. He knew exactly how they got their powers. The problem was, he knew Azula would hurt Adrien if he told her the truth, hence why he'd gone ahead and played the Miraculous off as mere timers.

"Adrien told me a story." Zuko began, "A long time ago, his village, Paris, was founded by several non-benders. There wasn't a single bender there. The village grew into a city and it remained that way. Then, there were seven spirits called Kwamis who realised they were all non benders and decided to make these people protectors of the land and keep the people safe should benders ever try to attack the village. So, every five decades at this thing called the Ceremony of Miracles, these spirits come from the spirit world and grant seven different people with a fraction of their powers. No one is aloud to know who the Miraculous are unless they feel it necessary to expose themselves. Hence the masks and magical glamour. Adrien was bless by the spirit Plagg the Cat Kwami, Marinette by Tikki the Ladybug Kwami, and Gabriel by Nooroo the Moth Kwami. Adrien's mother was blessed by Duusu of the Peacock Kwami. There was also some girl called Rena Rouge by the Fox Kwami, Carapace by a Turtle Kwami, and Queen Bee by the Bee Kwami. Then, one day… Adrien's mother, Emilie, died due to her responsibilities. Adrien's father freaked out and began to unleash his powers on all of Paris. The Miraculous wielders did all in their power to stop him, but… the city was destroyed by the people born to protect it. Gabriel, Marinette, and Adrien were the only survivors. They all fled their separate ways. Adrien was pretty hurt from the fight and went to Ba Sing Se to find refuge. Marinette went for the Avatar for advice. Gabriel went to Misty Palms to get away from his mistakes. Somehow all three wound up in the city."

"Wow. That is tragic." Mai remarked.

"It probably was, which explains a lot about them and how protective they can get. They are afraid of messing up again." Zuko summed up.

"What about Gabriel's powers? He is empathic, but is that really all he can do? Hear feelings?" Azula pushed.

"No, I haven't really seen his powers as much, but I know a few things about them. He has the power to create allies to fight in battle alongside his comrades. He uses these butterfly things. He calls them Guāng Papillon, they others call them Akumas. They create a telepathic connection between him and a person. Then, said person is granted special gifts that help the Miraculous in certain situation. I've only seen him do it once, and it didn't end well for him because the Dai Li killed the guy he locked himself too. His son said he did it all the time in Paris before it was destroyed. Apparently, Marinette and Adrien wound up fighting Gabriel's champions on a daily basis. They are both experienced in battling people with wide ranges of talents." Zuko explained, "Could we move on from this topic? I really rather not discuss the Miraculous holders."

"Fine." Azula said with a sigh, "But you will need to fill out a full report on them later. Until then, how about you enjoy the city. It's been a while since you've been home, right Zuzu?" Zuko glanced over at Mai, who remained as impassive as ever.

Admittedly, being back home was amazing. It would have been better if Zuko didn't feel sick to his stomach. Everything about the situation he was in felt very wrong. Zuko had reminded himself a million times that this was his choice. It was the right choice. Even so, he felt awful. It didn't exactly help that he hadn't even seen his father, the man he' feared and loved for so long with undying loyalty despite his banishment. Zuko sighed.

"Fine. I'll be in the courtyard if anyone needs me." He left the women to talk amongst themselves. He took off most of his formal attire and replaced them with the more simple robes fora prince which was still much nicer than what he had to wear in the Earth Kingdom. He then went and got some bread from the kitchen and made his way to the courtyard. He got there, and his heart did somersaults.

The courtyard had been one of his favorite places to play and train as a boy. He and his mother would feed turtle ducks bread while Azula and the girls played by the fountain. It was a warm, safe place. A place where the sun would never stop shining and a Firebender could feel free from his burdens. Now, as Zuko stood at the edge of the courtyard with bread in his hands, he didn't feel warm at all. He felt sad. The courtyard simply wasn't the same without mother. Nothing was quite the same anymore. Everything was grey and the world was a mess. Zuko was a grown man now, and he no longer had the innocence of the boy who fed turtle ducks with his mother in the warm courtyard.

He sat down on the bench next to the turtle duck pound and started to tear pieces of bread and throw them into the pound for the turtle ducks to eat. There was so much beauty in a courtyard that it made Zuko sad to know the rest of the world was too torn by war to enjoy such a simple thing. But he was trying to fix that. He and his father could win the war and all would be prosperous, just as they had taught Zuko as a little boy. His choice at Ba Sing Se would not be in vain. He promised himself he would make the world better, just as Fire Lord Sozin had promised long ago and every Fire Lord after him. So why did he feel like he'd only made things worse? Like he'd destroyed something inside him that he would never get back?

A shadow fell upon the turtle duck pound, scaring away the little creatures, much to Zuko's annoyance. He didn't even have to look to see who it was behind him.

"You've seemed so downcast lately, has Mai gotten to you already?" Azula joked from behind him, "Though actually, Mai has been in a good mood lately." Zuko sighed, staring intently at the pound as his sister settled down next to him.

"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years since I was banished." Zuko grumbled, expressing one of his greatest fears aloud for the first time since Ba Sing Se.

"So what?" Azula asked.

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar." Zuko explained.

"Who cares? The Avatar is dead. Unless…" She leaned in, "You think he somehow miraculously survived?" Miraculously. Yes. A wonderful choice of words. Zuko knew she hadn't meant the Miraculous holders when phrasing the sentence, but he found his thoughts drifting to Ladybug, whos Lucky Charm should have worked better, even without Cat Noir. The way she gasped and tried to stop Aang… Marinette knew exactly what was going to occur. There was no way she could've been warned about Aang's impending death by her Lucky Charm if the Charm hadn't offered a solution to Marinette's problem. Zuko was certain he knew what the Charm had told her to do to solve the problem that was Aang's sudden death. Spirit water. The Charm must've wanted her to retreat and use the spirit water Katara had to revive Aang. Miraculously survive indeed. Aang was still alive. He knew that with absolute certainty. Azula had messed up. He knew it. But he also knew he couldn't tell anyone what he knew without being thrown out of the Fire Nation yet again. Instead, he shook his head.

"No. There's no possible way he could've survived." Zuko muttered.

"Well then, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Azula replied, standing up and leaving him to his turtle ducks.

He stayed there, hoping for something to get better and for the confusion and turmoil to simple fix itself, but it didn't. Nothing was that simple anymore. Eventually, nighttime started to come and a guard came outside to get him. Apparently, his father had requested his presence. Zuko changed into his ceremonial clothes immediately and went to the Firelord's chamber. He got to his father's doors before hiestating, putting his hand on his scar as he recalled what had happened last time he had entered his father's chamber. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"This time will be different. I'm strong now. I am worthy of his love now. He should love me now. He will love me now." He told himself. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, entering the chamber with a little more confidence and bowing down before his father. For many moments, they said nothing. Then, Ozai spoke.

"You have been away for awhile. I see the weight of your travels have changed you. You have redeemed yourself." Ozai said, sanding and walking towards Zuko. Zuko inhaled sharply. Redeem? How had Zuko redeemed anything? He didn't feel redeemed at all, though he knew he had changed as his father suggested, "Welcome home." Zuko nodded to his father, acknowledging his father's welcome and love for the first time since Zuko was very small and Azula was still too little to firebend. He could sense his father's pride from miles away. It felt good. Addicting. Zuko relished and drank up all he could of his father's approval, wondering if this was what Azula felt all the time and if this was why she was always so powerful. Ozai circled Zuko, who slowly overcame the shock of feeling his father's warm approval.

"I am proud of you." Oazi said, voicing the feeling Zuko was still processing, "I am proud because your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle and the Miraculous, you did the right thing and captured the traitor and drove off the Miraculous. And, I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar." Zuko froze, his eyebrows arched in surprise. Suddenly the pride of his father felt false and undeserved. The image of the young Avatar dying from Azula's deadly bolt filled his head. The terrible picture of a child perishing for the greater good of his people. Zuko knew that wasn't a task he could've completed. Oazi didn't. Even if he could've, it wouldn't have mattered because the Avatar was still alive anyways. If Ozai truly believed Zuko killed Aang, then if the Avatar exposed himself to Ozai, Zuko wouldn't just be thrown out of the Fire Nation, he knew that Ozai would kill him for a failure that wasn't even his own. Azula had set him up. She knew something had been off about the entire situation the whole time. She was still after the throne. His throne.

"What did you hear?" Zuko asked carefully.

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth." Ozai explain. Zuko looked away. He felt even sicker than before he came in. The Avatar was likely leading the upcoming invasion against the Fire Nation that Azula had warned everyone about. When that day came, Zuko would likely die the moment Ozai learned the truth. Zuko knew what he had to do to insure he survived. Now, it was no longer capture the Avatar to insure his return home. It was kill the Avatar to insure he lived to truly call the place his home. Zuko had to kill a twelve year old kid. He hated the very thought of it. He had barely turned thirteen when he was scarred, and he'd been terrified that day. He could hardly imagine what Aang would feel, but… it had to be done. Zuko knew it. He lowered his gaze and his face became impassive and unreadable.

"Thank you father." Zuko monotoned, shoving away the anger and hate and confusion and blame he had already begun to lock up inside.

"You've done well, Zuko." Ozai said, placing his hand on Zuko' shoulder making the prince flinch, "I've never been prouder."

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four: What Adrien and Mari Did During Sokka's Master...

"So… Sokka does know you know how to use a sword right?" Marinette asked, glancing up to were Sokka had gone to train.

"Uh… I am actually not sure. I told Zuko I practiced swordplay, but I don't think Sokka realizes. I mean, I bought a Katana while we were shopping earlier so I thought he would have noticed but…" Marinette giggled.

"Boys can be so clueless sometimes."

"Surely I'm not." Adrien scoffed.

"Oh no Kitty, you are the king of clueless boys." She said, leaning forwards.

"Whatever… I mean… you'd think he'd noticed my skills with a sword by now! I was training you the entire time we were on that ship while Aang was out of it and I've been sparring you every time we land, but… I mean, if he really doesn't want to learn from me, but rather some random Fire Nation swordsman, that's fine. I'm not offended at all." He complained, crossing his arms.

"Well, I think for once you are lucky. Sokka using a sharp object he hasn't been trained in since boyhood in fencing lessons against you? I feel like that is a poor choice for the both of you."

"But he has potential Marinette! He knows how to use a boomerang, a machete, and even a club! The guy is a jack of all trades an is good at whatever weapon he picks up! He's great at adapting in battle and actually knows how to use real weapons unlike the benders who rely more on their bending than weapons. I mean, I guess bending requires discipline and training too, but Sokka still is a great adapter! I would have been honored to teach him!" Adrien said, motioning helplessly. Marinette laughed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Adrien, you can still be my teacher." She teased.

"Oh, milady, you don't know what that means to me." Adrien said with a grin before leaning in to kiss her.

"Ugh! Will you two get a room already?" Plagg suddenly complained, interrupting their kiss. Adrien and Marinette both groaned. They had been trying for days to get away and go on a date, and now that Sokka wasn't there to gives them the 'you two are the oldest and must be responsible leaders of the camp along with me' speech, they were free to ditch the others for the day while Sokka did his training with the master. Sokka might've been insanely goofy, odd, and outright weird at times, but he took his job as on of the big responsible men of the group a tad too seriously. Only Tikki and Plagg had apparently made sport of interrupting the duo anytime they moved in for any kiss. Even pecks on the cheek were interrupted. So far, the score was Tikki ten and Plagg six. Tikki was in the lead by four and was the one neither Adrien or Marinette could seem to stay mad at for interrupting.

"Plagg! Don't you and Tikki have better things to do with yourselves? Just admit she won and go away and play tag or something." Adrien complained.

"No! I will not let that vile villainess disguised as my counterpart defeat me in this war! Besides kid, I've already put effort into this one, so I can't quit. That's like asking me to quit eating cheese!" Plagg replied.

"I knew we should have left you two at camp. For being ancient beings that are full of infinite wisdom, you two can be very immature." Adrien complained. Tikki popped up from behind Marinette.

"We might be old and wise, but we do get bored. It's good to have a little fun every once and awhile." Tikki said with a giggle.

"Well, that's exactly what we are trying to do right now, hang out and go on a real date for once, but you two keep interrupting! There are other ways to have fun without bothering Adrien and I." Marinette scolded..

"So what if there are other things we could be doing. This is by far the most entertaining." Plagg cackled. Adrien groaned.

"Scram you two. Well call for you later. Tikki won, the game is over. Get out of here." He said, playfully shooing the Kwamis away. The tiny spirits laughed before flying off to do who knew what.

"They do love us you know." Marinette said thoughtfully as she watched the Kwami's go.

"Yeah I know," Adrien admitted, "But they have weird ways of showing it. So… how did you like that meteor shower last night?"

"It was awesome. I was sad Toph couldn't see it, but the meteor landing right in front of us was really cool… even if we ended up having to help put out all the fires it caused.

"Yeah, I didn't even know it was possible for a meteorite that size to hit the earth without more collateral damage. I mean, that thing was big. The physics of it!" Adrien waved his hands in the air to empathize his point. Marinette laughed.

"You and your physics, Kitty." She chuckled. They sat there in silence for a while, admiring the view.

"Milady, what will happen when this is all over?" Adrien asked his girlfriend. She cocked her head to the side, staring at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… we have to tell the team the truth about where we came from. They have a right to know, because when the winter solstice comes… we will never see them again and I at least want them to understand why we had to go back. Even though I almost wish we didn't have to leave." He hung his head, fingering the bread in his hands sadly.

"What do you mean you wish we didn't have to go? Paris is our home. I know that we have friends here but-"

"Milady, I hated my life in Paris." Adrien said, "I was alone there. My father was a monster. I was forced to model and follow rules and schedules that I didn't agree with. There, I was just Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel, or I was Cat Noir, Ladybug's sidekick. I know you and I are equals and I know father loves me, but I am so afraid… afraid that when we go back, things will return to the way they used to be and I don't want that." Marinette looked at her partner with empathy.

"I won't let that happen, Kitty. I'm almost seventeen and when we get back, there will be a little bit of school left before we will graduate… assuming this whole thing hasn't completely messed up our school records and prevented that. We'll apply for colleges and you can study physics like you've always dreamed. I can work for your father at Gabriel's and everything will be perfect. And we will be together. You'll be my kitty and I'll be your lady. Things will change, Kitty. I promise. Your bad luck streak is over. I'm here now, and I will never leave your side." Marinette promised.

"And what if the war doesn't end with the invasion or the comet? What if it keeps going even past the winter solstice? What then? Milady, I can't leave this place know people are suffering. I doubt you could either, no matter how much you miss your parents. It just isn't us. What if we are stuck here for years? What if when we get back, everything we ever had is gone? What if we ended up deciding to make a life here? What if we made one there? What if me Jinxing us keeps us here for the rest of our lives? What if it puts us back in Paris where everything is different? What if me Jinxing us is the only reason this war is still happening and why it didn't end with Aang defeating Azula in Ba Sing Se? What if all of this is my fault? What if Paris is cursed because of what I did? What if Zuko chose his father because of something I said? What if Zuko's father starts to hurt him just like when Zuko was banished? What if one of the team dies? Is this my fault Milady?" Marinette reeled back, baffled. Adrien was blaming himself for all the bad things that had happened lately? But why?

"Adrien, you don't know that-"

"Marinette, I do though. After I woke up from the battle against Hawkmoth, Plagg described to me in full detail exactly why the Jinx power was forbidden. Milady, it insures our victory against the enemy, yes. I do believe Hawkmoth has lost, yes. But not because of any bad luck. It was because father chose our side out of his free will. So, what happened to all that negative energy unleashed by my powers when I used Jinx? It transported us into a war torn world, yes, and it has followed me everywhere since. The loss at Ba Sing Se? Me being hunted by the Dai Li while stuck on crutches for an entire month? Meeting Zuko, but never being able to change his heart? Jet dying? Azula getting into the city? Marinette. I think it's all my fault. It has been nothing but one bad thing after another has happened to me since I got here. I think it gets better, yes, but then as soon as I think the Jinx has ended something else happens. I thought it was over when I found you. I thought it was over when father handed me his Miraculous and told me he was done. I thought it was over now, when I decided to sneak off with you for a date… but Marinette… what if it isn't? What if using this forbidden power follows me for the rest of my life?" Marinette put her hand on his shoulder, wrapping her partner into a hug.

"This isn't your fault Adrien. Bad things happen to good people all the time. Jinx or no Jinx. You are an amazing person and it hurts me that you think that this was your fault. We can't say what would have happened here if we'd never come or if you hadn't used that power, but we can focus too much on it. All that matters now is winning, no matter what our luck says. And Adrien? We will win. I know it. I don't know if we will win the invasion or win after or even before. I don't know if it will take years before we go home, but we will do it. And then when we do, I know everything will get better because it has too. After all that you've been through… all we've been through, things only have to get better from here. Do you understand?" Adrien stiffened.

"Yes, Milady, I understand. But we still need to tell them. They have a right to know, Jinx or no Jinx."

"We will, when it's time to. But not yet. They don't need to worry about us leaving with so much going on. But, I promise we will tell them everything."

"And you always keep your promises." He whispered, clinging to her hands. He leaned in an started to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"Hey love birds!" They pulled away instantly, expecting to scold Tikki or Plagg but it was neither. It was Toph, who attempted to glare at them with her unfocused eyes but was failing to actually meet their stares.

"Toph, why aren't you at camp?" Marinette asked.

"Sokka came back and was a little annoyed you two ran off. He wants help with a project. Something about helping him move the giant space rock that smashed into the Earth yesterday up to his master's place. You interested?"

"Uh, what was he planning to do with that?"

"Something about a space sword." Toph shrugged, "I honestly don't know." Adrien's expression slackened.

"He's is going to make an epic space sword? Oh my gosh this feels like something out of my comic books. Come on Mari! We have to help!"

"But what about the date?"

"Worry about that later Milady! There are space swords to be made!"

"Oh my gosh Adrien, you are such a dork."

"But you love me." He said with a wild grin.

"... yeah, I guess I do. Let's go." She got up to follow Adrien when he got a distant look in his eyes.

"Do you think this would be a good time to tell Sokka I know how to use a sword?" He asked. She burst into laughter.

"Come on you dork." She giggled.


	55. Chapter 55

**I Don't Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: The Beach.

"Hey beach bums!" Azula pointed to the volleyball net with a wide, menacing smirk, "We're playing next. Ty Lee, get over here now!" Earlier that week, her father,Ozai, announced that he and his advisors would be holding a meeting and he wanted the entire Palace vacant except his most trusted advisors. As a result, even Zuko and Azula were sent away for the week. She, Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee found themselves on Ember Island. Once they got there, they found they would be staying at Li and Lo's home instead of the old, and probably really dusty, summer home.

After a few rather mortifying encounters with the elderly twins and a weird conversation about how Ember Island apparently 'smoothed' and 'changed' people, they all decided to go to the beach. After scaring a few Fire Nation boys, in all good fun of course, and 'helping' them tear down their sand castle. She was bored. Zuko was off doing a terrible job at trying to flirt with Mai, which was its own level of laughably awkward and outright stupid. Ty Lee was being her shallow self and letting all of the boys flirt with her and serve her on hand and foot like she was the princess and not Azula. Even so, they all got up at Azula's suggestion.

Azula was actually rather enjoying the beach. Being able to take those king of trips whenever she pleased was a lovely perk to her status as the princess. It also meant she got to dictate whatever her friends did. Even Zuko had a healthy enough fear of her to obey when needed, even if he complained, accused, and tried to rebel against the way Azula wanted things. Even if he did get the throne, though she was certain she could convince her father to choose otherwise, he would always fear her, and she loved it.

Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko joined Azula at the volleyball net, where Azula had them gather around for her brilliant strategy.

"See that girl with silly pigtails?" Azula asked, jabbing her finger in the girl's direction, when she runs towards the ball, there is just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving to her left and we will destroy her and the rest of her team." Azula instructed.

"That seems kinda-" Ty Lee started.

"Just do as I say!" Azula snapped before striding over to take her place on the sand volleyball court. The game, as she completely predicted, went all according to her plans. Her victory was assure from the moment she saw that stupid pigtail girl. Ty Lee was very much a show off during the game, even going as far as to land on the net a few times when spiking the ball. Out of the corner of Azula's eye, Azula was pleased to see she and her team had attracted the audience of two handsome Fire Nation boys around her age. She decided to show off to them a little more and used her brother to laugh herself in the air and kick the ball to the other side, putting in a little of her firebending for flare, effectively destroying the net and most of the other side of the court. It did, however, had its desired effect, terrifying her oppement, crushing them utterly in defeat, and impressing the Fire Nation boy's that were watching the whole match.

"Yes!" She cheered at her victory, "We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Zuko gave her an odd look for the victory cry, but said nothing. She turned to her friends, hands on her hips.

"Well that was fun." She said gladly, wondering to herself what else they would do. And of course, by they, she meant her and what she planned on forcing her friends and big brother to do next. The two boys who had been watching strode over to the foursome, their eyes on Ty Lee. Azula scowled. And of course they had noticed Ty Lee. The girl had been using the net for a tightrope for goodness sake! Her victory seemed less, know they probably had not marveled in awe and terror at how she'd defeated her foes in the match.

"I'm having a party tonight." The bigger of the boys said to Ty Lee, trying to sound smooth, "You should come by."

"Sure, I love parties!" Ty Lee said cheerfully. The other boy nodded towards Mai.

"Your friend can come too." Ty Lee grinned at the suggestion. Azula huffed. Clearly they had forgotten a little detail.

"What about me and my brother?" Azula asked, Aren't you going to invite us? You don't who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian." Chan repiled.

 _Well, Chan and Ruon Jian I don't know who you are but I have the power to destroy you into smithereens should you not invite Zuzu and I. Or do you not see I am your princess and can do whatever I please._ Azula thought darkly, but she didn't say that. She just stopped her brother from trying to pummel the boys for insulting her and her brother.

"But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are going to be there, so try and act normal." Chan shrugged.

 _Oh, like you?_ She sneered in her head, _Please, you are nothing compared to my poise and power. I am adored by all and not even my brother, the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, is as beloved and deserving of respect and gratitude as I am._ Of course, she didn't say that aloud etheir. She just nodded with a evil grin.

"We'll do our best." She grabbed his brother and dragged him away from the two boys before he let his rage out on two random boys like an uncivilised fool. Honestly, Zuzu had been with those dirty Earth Kingdom commoners for far too long and it showed. They got to the house and Zuzu was enraged with her for stopping him. She just let him yell for a while before he got to the point.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" She paused, unsure as to why herself before coming up with the answer in seconds.

"I guess I was intrigued, I'm so used to people worshipping us-"

"They should." Ty Lee interrupted helpfully.

"Yes, and I love it, but for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were." Azula explained. Zuko glared at her. She wondered why Zuko was so upset about the whole thing before recalling he had lived that way for several months in the Earth Kingdom. A stupid reason to be angry though, considering this was nothing like that. It was merely a simple experiment she wanted to try. Then the twins had to go put in their two sense.

"Like waves washing away footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." They chimed in unison before clapping, "To the party!" Azula nodded, going off to change in the proper party attire. Then, when everyone was dressed up and ready to go, they found out where Chan lived and when his party was supposed to be. At the first sign of dusk, they were all at Chan's house, ready to party. Chan, apparently didn't expect them to literally show up at dusk, so, for awhile there, they were they only ones at the party. One by one some of the 'important teenagers' began to file into the house. She attempted to flirt with Chan a few times, because honestly, as a princess she was free to flirt with whomever she pleased, even if Chan didn't know who she was. For whatever reason, everytime she attempted to flirt with the boy, he worked harder and harder to stay away. She wasn't sure why, considering Ty Lee seemed to be doing just fine with the boys. Knowing Ty Lee was successful at making a boy like her when Azula wasn't only drove her to try hard at wooing Chan. Sadly, every single time, Chan would give her a cold shoulder or a queer look.

So, that's how she found herself glaring at Ty Lee from the pillar she leaned against. She was surrounded by boys, each attempting to gain her profession of love first. Ty Lee quickly became overwhelmed and chi blocked all of them, then she cartwheeled over to Azula with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much." She said happily. Azula growled. Ty Lee was so foolish.

"Come on Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant." Azula grumbled. Ty Lee looked baffled.

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge, you are a tease. It's not like they actually care about who you are." Azula scoffed, certain that was the only explanation for Ty Lee's success. They girl in question burst into tears at Azula's remark and Azula internally sighed, knowing she'd been to harsh. Ty Lee, like Zuko, was far easier to upset than Mai. It didn't take much to push them over.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Azula comforted, "I didn't mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because… I was… a little… jealous." Instantly Ty Lee's tears vanished, which honestly made Azula glad.

What, you were jealous of me? But you are the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world."

"Well, you are right about that." Azula admitted as she looked over at Chan, "But for some reason when I meet boys they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them." Much to Azula's dismay, Ty Lee laughed.

"But you probably would do something horrible to them." Azula's heart sank, was she really doomed to never get a boy to like her? Ty Lee saw the look in Azula's eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sure they're just intimidated by you. Look, if you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny." Ty Lee suggested.

"Well, that sounds shallow, and stupid." She looked up with a grin, "Let's try it!" Ty Lee leaned against the pillar, posing like a boy.

"Ok, Hey there sweet sugar cake, how ya liking this party?" Ty Lee said in a fake boy voice. Azula laughed as loud and as hard as she could, startling everyone around them.

"...well, maybe not that loud. Tone the laugh down ever so slightly, and then you've got it." Ty Lee said, giving her a thumbs up. Azula returned the gesture uncomfortable before looking for Chan. She found him quickly and walked straight up to him.

"I'm ready for a tour of the house." She said. He groaned, realising he probably wasn't losing Azula anytime soon and gave in, putting up his glass and gesturing for her to follow. He lead her to the balcony where it had a great view… not that she cared. The view from her window in the city was far greater.

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" Chan asked.

"No, I used to come here years ago." She said, recalling when her cousin and aunt were still alive and Iroh, his family and her family would all come to the beach to relax.

"Well, it's a great place… if you like sand." Chan joked. Azula forced herself to laugh as Ty Lee had taught her. Chan's face lit up. He stood taller.

"Yeah, it's like, 'welcome to sandy land!'" He continued. Azula tilted her head. That had actually worked? She decided to try a little hard. She moved closer to him.

"Your arms look so strong." She said carefully. Chan grinned, flexing.

"Yeah, I know." He said, then, to her surprise, he leaned in to kiss her. She went with is and kissed him back, pleased Azula's advice had worked so well and feeling warm inside. He pulled back, studying her face.

"You are so pretty." He complemented. She grinned. She felt victorious. She felt adored. She just had to celebrate it with him. Her first kiss.

"Together, you and I will…" He leaned in, eger to her what she had to say, "...be the strongest couple in the world. We will dominate the Earth!" She raised her hands to the air, not even noticing they'd burst into blue flames. Chan gawked at her.

"Uh… I gotta go…" He said suddenly. He left, Azula stood there in confusion. What was so important he need to leave at that moment, especially after her first kiss? She sighed, waiting for a second, wondering if he was coming back, because he really didn't make it clear. She then grew impatient and went to investigate. She found Chan standing over a broken vase.

"What happened?" She asked him, he whirled around to face her.

"You're brother happened!" He growled.

"Ah, yes, he's always had a temper. I shouldn't have left him alone so long. Lately he's been more aggressive than normal. I'm not sure why though. Usually I can put him back in his place."

"Yeah, well, you'd better find him, because he is out of control, and please, feel free not to come back." Chan snapped at her. She reeled back, genuinely hurt. He had been selected out of all the men in the Fire Nation to share the first kiss of the princess with her, and now he was throwing her and her brother out over some silly vase? Rude. He would pay… later… at the moment she needed to find her brother before he burned the island down. She wouldn't mind the idea, but she knew they needed a place to stay and the town's charm always pleased her. Mai and Ty Lee left with her, not feeling like they could continue the party. Mai was cross with Zuko's temper and Ty Lee claimed the party wouldn't be as fun without the prince and princess. She left the two to wait on the beach before searching the first place she believed Zuko would go when upset.

She found him in their old summer home, holding up a little disk that mother had put his handprint into when Zuko was still small. His stare was far off, his posture was one of defeat.

"I thought I'd find you here." She voiced. He flinched.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago." He whispered, addressing her presence, "So much has changed." His shoulders fell, sorrow and confusion was written all over his face. It was simply sad to see her brother, a man whom was to one day rule the Fire Nation, be reduced to such a state because of one bad party. He needed to be stronger, because if he continued to refuse his strength, she wouldn't and she would rule. The idea delighted her, but she felt it wasn't the time to win their silent feud when he was clearly distraught and at an unfair disadvantage.

"Come down to the beach with me." She began to walk down the stairs, he did not come, but stared warily at her, "Come on, this place is depressing." Zuko lowered his gaze and placed the disk onto the porch and followed her silently. When they got there, Zuko took a glance at Mai and looked quickly away.

"Hey…" She said.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" He growled. She looked away angry as he sat down next to her, his expression softened. "Are you cold?" He tried to comfort her, Mai wouldn't let him.

"I'm freezing." Ty Lee expressed. Zuko managed a weak, broken smile.

"I'll make a fire." He said kindly before looking back up at the mansion, "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He got up and left for fuel. She didn't get her brother. He had the whole world again, and yet he was always so depressed or angry. Zuko had always been the weak one. Full of emotions and the seeds of doubt her mother and uncle had planted in his head. He was not fit to be Fire Lord. It was so obvious he wasn't fit to rule as she was. But if Ozai had managed to take Iroh's birthright when Azulon loved Iroh, then she would get her throne if she made her plea to Ozai. So the moody teen wasn't barely a threat to her anymore.

Zuko returned with an armful of wooden things from their summer house… including the dreadful portrait of their family that seemed to pretend it was a nice one where a mother loved her daughter and a father loved his son. A family were a little boy struggled to firebend and a little girl was exceptional and had to behave accordingly. A family where a father raised his daughter and the mother the son, and it was split in two by who was weak and who was not. The picture was pretty and it seemed like the perfect painting, but both she and Zuko knew it was a lie and flawed. Zuko started the fire, tossing in the painting first.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He grunted, motioning to the fire.

"...But it is a painting of your family." She said. Yes, a lie. A facade.

"Do you think I care?" Zuko asked. TY Lee leaned forward.

"I think you do." She said gentilly. Zuko flinched before turning to face her.

"You don't know me! So why don't you just mind your own business?!" He snapped. She looked down.

"I know you." Zuko stood, waving his arms angrily.

"No, you don't! You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time, but it isn't really like that." He yelled.

"Zuko, leave her alone!" Mai scoffed. Zuko rolled his eyes, actually standing on his hands to mimic her.

"I'm so pretty! Look at me! I can walk on my hands! Whoo!" He let himself fall into the sand, "Circus freak!" Azula laughed, because the impression of TY Lee seemed pretty dead on. Zuko was pretty good at impersonations for a guy who seemed to hate the world. Ty Lee whipped her head towards Azula's laughter.

"I'm a circus freak, go ahead and laugh all you want. You know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee asked. Azula huffed.

"Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my home life feels like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name." She was crying now, "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now! Circus freak is a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too." Mai deadpanned. Ty Lee jerked her head towards Mai.

"I'm sorry what?" She cried.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attetion as a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now." Ty Lee laughed bitterly.

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray-"

"I don't believe in auras." Mai stated. Zuko got up from his place in the sand, dusting the sand off.

"Yeah," He said, "You don't believe in anything."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you." Zuko drew closer to Mai.

"I'm sorry too, I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you going to take that?" Mai leaned back, uncaring.

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything she wanted as long as I behaved… and sat still… and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble, we had my dad's career to think about." Azula leaned forwards.

"Well, that's it then." She voiced, "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you are afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself." Mai stood, an angry glint in her eyes.

"You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!" She yelled. Zuko tried to comfort her.

"I like it when you express yourself." He said.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you!" She yelled at him.

"Well, my life hasn't exactly been easy either, Mai." He huffed, waving his arms dramatically to empathise his point.

"Whatever, that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting." She pointed out.

"Calm down you guys." Ty Lee warned, "This much negative energy is bad for your skin, you'll totally break out." Zuko turned on her, completely angry now.

"Bad skin! Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson," He pointed at his scar aggressively, "On my face!"

"Zuko, I…" Ty Lee started, at lost for words.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect right? I should be happy now, but I'm not, I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!" He growled. Azula pressed her lips together in thought.

"There's one simple question you need to answer then, who are you angry at?" Zuko turned to face her, completely confused.

"No one, I'm just angry." He said.

"Yeah," Mai chimed, "Who are you angry at Zuko?" He covered his ears as if in pain.

"Everyone… I… don't know."

"Is it dad?" Azula asked.

"No! No!"

"Your uncle or the Miraculous?" Ty Lee suggested.

"No!"

"Me?" Azula asked, knowing he had been upset with her before. He let go of his ears, his golden eyes wide with confusion and pain as he shook his head over and over.

"No! No! No!"

"Then who are you angry at?" Mai demanded.

"Answer the question Zuko."

"Talk to us." He turned away towards the sea.

"I'm angry at myself!" He brought his arms down harshly and the campfire reacted but bursting into a fiery column so bright and full of rage that even she shielded her eyes. Then suddenly it was dark as only embers remained, dancing around Zuko. Azula was surprised. Her brother seemed so broken. He was truly different to the weak little kid he'd been as a youth.

"Why?"

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right or wrong anymore." He said quietly as he gazed at the ocean. The confession was so silly and made no sense. It was almost like something Iroh would get him to say.

"Your pathetic." She got up, finally comforting her boyfriend, whose head was hung in shame.

"I know one thing I care about," Mai said before kissing Zuko, "I care about you." Azula huffed. Was this drama ever going to end? She's had enough of it. She clapped slowly to empathise the point.

"Well, those were wonderful performances everyone." She said sarcastically.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, because your so perfect." Zuko spat. She shrugged, unable to object.

"Well, yes, I guess you are right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care." She said, but she knew it wasn't true. After all, mother had been weak like Zuko, so Azula had to act like they didn't matter, "My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right of course, but it still hurt." Ty Lee smiled, rubbing a rock from the sand.

"What Li and Lo said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this night."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula said, with a wide grin, "Crashing and burning the lame party of a want to be." The others surprisingly smiled at the thought.

"Let's do it." Zuko said.

And yes. It truly was a memorable night...


	56. Chapter 56

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Summer Solstice.

The past few nights had been weird. Marinette had revealed to him that apparently she'd been collecting ingredients for the power up potions since she got her hands on the Miraculous Books. She had enough to make one more of each mixture. Adrien was somewhat surprised she could read the Miraculous Book, but not Chinese. She already had several Magicaroons from the Paris days in her satchel, and he was going to get all of the new potions she made once she was certain she perfected the recipes. Unfortunately, that meant there was only one water potion between the two of them since she had already used hers against a raging sea snake. As a result, Adrien learned that for the invasion, he would be the one protecting the subs on the outside and Marinette wouldn't be able to help him. Another interesting thing was that she discovered a potion that would increase their resistance to heat and fire.

"Good for protection against fire benders and conditions with extreme heat." Marinette had explained, "Our suits and weapons will only do so much in a battle against so many people. Especially since now defeating our enemies isn't as simple finding the Akuma and purifying it."

"You called that simple Milady?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow as he studied the vial she had handed him.

"That was different." Marinette said, "Then, all we had to do was purify the Akuma and the battle was over. The day was won and the Miraculous cure fixed everything. Luck was always on our side. This is not like that. Here, we are at war. Here, our enemies aren't the victims and we can fix anything we do wrong."

"And if I'm right about the Jinx, luck might not be on our side anymore." Adrien said, lowering his gaze.

"You don't know that." Marinette argued.

"No, but things aren't like in Paris anymore. We don't always win anymore." He said.

"No, we don't, but we will win this time. We have to. For our friends. For Paris. For Ba Sing Se." Marinette said, "And we have to because you are my partner, and as long as you are by my side, things will turn out okay." Adrien nodded.

"I know that, it's just…" Adrien thought back to only a few nights before were a strange third eyed assassin had attacked them. The incident had been so bizarre and random that Adrien couldn't help but feel it was somehow connected to him and his terrible luck, "...We've had too many close call lately. Too many battles lost." Marinette didn't disagree. She didn't have to. She just looked up at the Team, who waited around Avatar Aang patiently. The Avatar had brought them to a remote and completely destroyed island at the edge of the Fire Nation to go on some weird spirit world journey with his past life. It was apparently a task that could only be done on that day, the summer solstice, in that place.

"...He's been through so much since Ba Sing Se." Marinette said, "I've been traveling with this team since the Fire Nation took Omashu. He has always been a carefree kid. He kinda reminded me of, well, me when I first met him. Really goofy, yet serious. Really confident, yet absolutely terrified about what is going to happen next. He's too young for this. But then again, we were too young to be thrust into a war against your father, weren't we?"

"Yeah, but we didn't die." Adrien said, realising her concern. The failure at Ba Sing Se had been the hardest on them all. Aang especially. He didn't show it much, but he and Marinette had been carrying their world on their shoulders long enough to see what the others on the team couldn't. He knew, if the invasion failed, Aang would take it very hard.

"No." Marinette said, "We didn't." The duo were silent for a moment.

"What do you think his past life is showing him?" Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged.

"Heck if I know. Tikki explained his Avatar cycle thing to me, and I still get pretty confused. I'm just glad Miraculous holders and the Kwami don't pass their power down like that. I think we'd all get really confused." Marinette said, "Sure, things like what happened with your father in Paris probably wouldn't be possible if we just simply reincarnated, but I would hate the idea of knowing I'm essentially stuck protecting the world forever."

"Yeah, no joke." Adrien agreed, "This world's Avatar is one brave person. I can see why people put some much faith in people like Aang. He was born for this kind of life. A life where he helps people. He's good at being the Avatar. I just don't think that he-"

"-Knows it?" Marinette asked, "I don't think he does either." Adrien grinned.

"Why, Milady! You are finishing my sentences now. We truly were destined to be together."

"Oh, shut up, Kitty." Marnette said, punching his shoulder. He laughed, smiling without a concern in the world. Of course, in his Lady's presence, there was only one concern, and that was protecting her. He just hoped he could. He hoped he hadn't Jinxed that.

Marinette leaned back against the rock formations, pulling out her sketchbook as the sun was starting to set. Adrien leaned over her shoulder, curious.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat?" Marinette said, shrugging him off in false irritation. Adrien cocked his head.

"Now who ever started a silly rumor like that?" He asked. Marinette huffed.

"Fine. It's just, I want to remember this solstace. According to Tikki, the Ladybug Miraculous is very connected to the summer and it's solstace."

"Which is why we need to use your Miraculous cure on the winter one. Because it balances out my powers while the worlds are close. The powers keeping us here." Adrien remembered.

"Yes, I remember." Marinette said, sketching out a design based off of the landscape before them. The molten Earth and the ocean waves with the fiery setting sun. Adrien was once again impressed by his Lady's talents, "Which is why I find it ironic. This place used to be a city, Toph sensed it. A city that was destroyed. It seems odd, that on the day that creation and good luck is strongest, we somehow wound up in a place of destruction and misfortune. I guess it's true. Creation and destruction really must coexist." Adrien looked up from the picture at the island.

"While Aang was still asleep after the loss at Ba Sing Se, my father and I got to talking about that actually." Adrien admitted, "He said the Cat Miraculous, according to Nooroo and Plagg, always goes to someone who understands destruction and bad luck, but still is able to maintain a righteous heart. I don't think destruction is a bad thing, Marinette. It forces people to change. It helps make a way for good things to happen. It helps make sure there is room to create something new. Something amazing. The problem with my father and with Fire Lord Ozai is that they lost sight of that. My dad wanted to give me the perfect family, the perfect world. To do that, he hurt people. He was selfish and he lost himself. I'm not sure what Ozai, or anyone in the Fire Nation thinks they are going to gain from this war, but I don't think they realise that by destroying the world to get it, they are destroying themselves. They just… don't give back. They don't replant a forest when it is burned down. They abandon an island after a terrible eruption, not realising that one day the island will be beautiful again. They use up their resources. They throw away lives. They are tearing this world apart and not giving it the chance. Not letting it become something new or even stopping to consider that there should be a limit to how much they destroy. There is no balance in this world anymore. There can't be. Because destruction is more powerful that creation here. They aren't like me. They don't care about creation or about what they destroy. Not like I do." He clenched his fists, glaring at the ground.

"Maybe that's the problem." Marinette said. He looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep blaming yourself for all the bad luck we have. But maybe that isn't it at all. Maybe, because there is no balance here and your element is stronger here, we are simply unlucky." Marinette asked, "In our world, there was balance. Because of that, my good luck powers always prevailed just as much as your bad luck always did. Here it seems anytime we try to come together to fight as one and keep using our powers like we did in Paris… well… we can't. What if it is impossible to come together and use our powers that way in this world because of the balance?"

"You mean, like how we were separated for the first few months of being here? Or how Azula captured you at Ba Sing Se, and I wasn't able to go to you because my father feared Zuko would hurt me? Or like how at Lake Laogai, Jet died with you, but I was trapped at an entirely different wing of the place for the entirety of the fight watching it all happen helplessly with my father?"

"And how we only have one water potion with us now, so only one of us will be able to scout ahead during the invasion." Marinette suggested, "It's like we keep on getting separated when we need each other the most. And we are only at our best when we are together. The balance must be what's been doing this. That means we have to restore the balance to this world and win this war if we even want to consider using the winter solstice to get home." Adrien rubbed his head.

"Wow, Milady, you kinda just blew my mind. It is official. Or bad luck and good luck powers have got to be the weirdest and most confusing thing in any world. I'd take reincarnation any day if it meant we didn't have to constantly speculate about what can and can not affect how or powers will work in certain situations. I mean frist the Jinx, and now the balance of an entire planet could possibly be making our powers malfunction? Can't we ever catch a break."

"Sorry, Kitty...but don't worry. It's all just speculation. A theory. It could be the Jinx. It could be the balance. It could be nothing and we just so happened to get separated at inconvenient times. That doesn't change the fact that we still need to at least try and do the right thing." Marinette said, her expression determined as she finished her design.

"And that is why I love you. Even against all odds, My Lady never fails to do the right thing." Adrien winked.

"I could could say the same to you, Chaton." Marinette answered as she put the sketchbook away and frowned, looking over at Aang. Adrien followed her gaze and realised he wasn't glowing anymore. THe Avatar was waking up from hi conversation with Roku.

"We should join them. I'm sure Aang's past life had a lot of advice for us." Adrien commented.

"Probably. I'm sure he has wild story about whatever it was Roku wanted to show Aang." Marinette agreed, "And I'm pretty sure I want to hear it."

"Of course, but first…" Adrien went in to kiss her when suddenly a small black spirit flew in between them.

"Hey guys!" Plagg said loudly, "You told me to get you when Aang started to wake up!"

"Plagg!" The said in unison, "Come on!" The Kwami just chuckled evilly at them.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I haven't posted at all lately. I got sick and I wasn't really able to get online. I'm doing much better now and apologize for taking so long to get another chapter posted. But! Since I am doing better now, I should be back to posting more regularly, though I can't guaranteeing it will be everyday due to how my life has been getting scheduled lately. I'll try to get a chapter up every other day instead. Thank you all for being so patient, and again, I'm really sorry for taking so long.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Avatar's Grandson.

 _I'm angry at myself!_

Those words echoed hollowly through Zuko's mind as he fingered the scroll in his hands.

 _I'm not sure I know the difference between right or wrong anymore._ Zuko closed his eyes, wincing at the memory of Ba Sing Se. The memory of Azula killing Aang. He knew Aang was still alive. The man he'd hired hadn't reported otherwise, but now, after the beach and after numerous nights of pleading and begging his uncle for advice, Zuko didn't know what to think anymore. Aang was just a kid, but he was a kid that was a threat to Zuko and Zuko's nation. He was the Avatar, and that mattered. No one knew how much Aang mattered more than Zuko.

Then there was Zuko's newest development.

He was sitting far below the Dragon Bone Catacombs where the Fire Sages had buried his great grandfather Sozin. In is hands he clung to his grandfather's final testament for dear life, confused. He had been certain that his uncle had sent him the message telling Zuko to look there for answers, but instead, he read a story that every child of the Fire Nation already knew. Of course, Zuko was somewhat startled to learn that his grandfather had dishonorably left Aang's past life, Roku, to die. Zuko had been confused to even learn that Sozin had known Roku as well as he did, but it hadn't given Zuko any answers. In the end, Iroh's tip had led Zuko to another dead end with another pointless trip.

Zuko growled. He was hasty in replacing the final testament and leaving the catacombs. He wanted answers. He needed to know what was right. Who was the bad guy? Why did the war matter? What was he even fighting for anymore? Why did he feel like he'd done the worst possible thing all the time? Why did he feel like, ever since Ba Sing Se, he had betrayed his people? Himself? Zuko still stood with his people, strong and proud. He shouldn't have felt any shame or rage for the choice he made, even if Aang was only a little kid. He had served his country. He'd done what his father had wanted him to do all along. Zuko wasn't supposed to be angry. He was supposed to be glad.

Iroh was going to give him answers. Iroh had to, because if he didn't, Zuko wasn't sure if he'd ever be happy again. Cryptic letters and random trips to silly catacombs wouldn't cut it anymore. Zuko needed answers. Iroh was just creating more and more questions.

Zuko looked up, realising he'd come to his destination. The Fire Nation prison where Iroh was being kept. The guards didn't give him second thoughts as he marched in. Zuko was a regular visitor now. They just acknowledged Zuko's presence and let the boy pass as if he was never there in the first place. He came to the place where Iroh was being kept and marched right up to the prison bars, shaking the message Iroh had sent him with rage.

"You sent this? Didn't you?" Zuko demanded, "I found the secret history, which, by the way, should be renamed, 'history most people already know!' The note said I needed to know about my great grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end." Zuko shook his head in anger, not really expecting Iroh to reply, because the old man never did speak anymore. He was more cryptic than ever and Zuko hated it. To Zuko's surprise, Iroh looked up and addressed him.

"No…" Iroh said softly, his voice raspy from so long without use, "He wasn't." Zuko jerked his head up in surprise, angry about the message, confused about what Iroh had said, and secretly happy Iroh had even said three words to him.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko pressed, praying his uncle didn't completely shut Zuko out again.

"You have more than one great grandfather. Prince Zuko, Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku." Iroh said. Zuko stumbled back in surprise. What? He… he was related to the Avatar? That was impossible. The chances of it were insanely low. Would that make Aang his grandfather? Would that mean Zuko had tried to kill his own grandfather? That Azula had tried to kill her great grandfather? What did Zuko's grandfather have to do with any of Zuko's questions anyways?

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked.

"Because," Iroh said, straighten up a little, "Understanding the struggle between your two great grandfathers can better help you understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy." Zuko hung his head, contemplating what that meant. In the final testament, Zuko had learned his two grandfathers had started as friends, but ended as foes. They quarreled over what was best for the world and in the end, Roku had been killed and Sozin had achieved his dreams… at the price of Aang's people. Both Roku's death and Sozin's deeds seemed equally terrible.

"But." Iroh said, continuing, "There is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, s the power to restore balance." Zuko raised an eyebrow. During their travels through the Earth Kingdom, Iroh had instructed Zuko and lectured him constantly on the importance of balance. Iroh calmed it was the Avatar's job to keep the balance. Now, however, Zuko realised Iroh had just charged Zuko, as the next heir to the Fire Nation throne, with the difficult task. Zuko was more confused than ever. Who was responsible for the balance of the world? The monk or him? If it was his job,then why was Iroh on Aang's side and not Zuko's? Perplexed at the thoughts, Zuko did not respond to Iroh's charge. Instead, he watched numbly as the older man reached into a small hiding place in his cell and pull out a small bundle. Iroh handed it to Zuko, a small smile on his lips.

Zuko uncovered it to find the headdress of the Fire Nation's crown prince.

"This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince." Iroh said. Zuko took the tiny artifact in his hands, and traced his fingers over it's intricate flame designs and metal work. It felt as if Zuko had just taken a burden into his hands, but it was a good burden. Zuko slowly realised that Iroh, the former crown prince of the Fire Nation before Ozai had taken the throne, had just named Zuko his heir. Zuko wasn't sure what to think. He had always known that the throne was originally meant for Iroh, but after Lu Ten had died, Iroh didn't have any heirs to give his position as crown prince to. It was why Ozai was the Fire Lord and not Iroh. But for Iroh to openly call Zuko he crown prince and symbolically name Zuko Iroh's heir…. It was like Iroh was calling Zuko his son. It was an unthinkable act, and if the situation had been different… if Iroh hadn't been in prison and Azulan had not died before Iroh could call Zuko his heir, it would have been the highest honor in the kingdom. Zuko knew he could not accept the gift from his uncle lightly, but he suddenly felt distressed.

He felt like he did not deserve such an honor from Iroh, the man Zuko knew he'd betrayed.

"Uncle, I can't accept this." Zuko said, awestruck.

"Why not? You are the oldest child of Fire Lord Ozai, the artifact rightfully belongs to you."

"No, it belongs to Lu Ten." Zuko said, his voice wavering, "You do know that, right?" Iroh got a sad look in his eyes.

"I know. But he is gone." Iroh said, "And you are here." Zuko trembled. Lu Ten was gone. His mother was gone. Azulon was gone. Roku was gone.

But he was not.

"Zuko, I cannot advise you any longer, I have taught you everything you need to know to become a great man. You are growing up. You are starting to understand that things aren't always as simple as they seem and people aren't always what you except. You, my prince, are changing. It is something you must figure out yourself. Only you can find the path right for you. I can help you and teach you what I know, but it isn't the same as experiencing it yourself. If you want answers to your questions, you must stop searching for them in me and look around you. You need to open your eyes, nephew. If you don't, you will never be happy and you will always be a tool used by others. Use the story about your two great grandfathers as an example and try and figure out just what it is that is bothering you for yourself. I can't help you. Not anymore than I already have." Zuko tucked the artifact into his satchel, still confused, but not as angry as before. He turned to leave.

"Thank you." He muttered. Iroh nodded, the sad look never leaving his eyes. Zuko left the prison contemplating Iroh's words carefully. Zuko needed to open his eyes. He needed to bring balance and atone for his people somehow. Zuko hadn't even realised that his people needed those things until Zuko stopped to think about how terribly the story between his two great grandfathers had gone. He was the crown prince. It was more than official meant he needed to be there for his people. He needed to get through the emotions that had been driving his crazy since Ba Sing Se and he needed to figure out what it was that bothered him so much.

He knew it wasn't leaving behind Adrien. The boy had told him that he would respect whatever Zuko chose. It certainly wasn't Gabriel. The man had always set Zuko on edge. Zuko did have to admit he felt guilty for what happened to Iroh though. Zuko wasn't sure if it was because Iroh was in prison now because of Ba Sing Se or if it was because he genuinely felt like he betrayed Iroh. He knew it wasn't Azula. As much as Azula got on his nerves and as manipulative and crazy as she was, Zuko couldn't really say he was mad at her or quite bothered by her. At least, no more bothered by Azula than any other sane person would be bothered by Azula. It wasn't even his father. Zuko barely knew his father.

That only left one thing, one person. Zuko was bothered about what had happened to Aang.

Zuko didn't really know the monk on a personal level. Of course, now Zuko knew the airbender's past life was actually Zuko's grandfather, but he never knew Aang. The only people on Team Avatar that Zuko seemed to actually know was Katara after the imprisonment in the city, and Adrien, Zuko's weird cat best friend who enjoyed puns way too much. But Aang? Zuko didn't know Aang beyond the few brief conversations they had. For so long, Aang had been simply the key to Zuko getting his honor back. Then, Aang was suddenly the very thing that threatened to take Zuko's honor away all over again. Zuko began to wonder, if only for a moment, what Aang was really like. If Zuko had known Aang the way his grandfather's had known each other, would things between them have been different?

Of course, the fact that Zuko didn't actually know Aang and was still completely bothered by what he and Azula had done to him raised some alarms. And maybe that was the problem. Zuko didn't know Aang. If it had been Adrien that Azula had tried to kill, Zuko knew he would not have hesitated to help the Avatar, even if it meant death or being imprisoned the way Iroh had been. But it had been Aang Azula shot with lighting. It hadn't been Adrien at all. It had been Aang, a twelve year old kid who had lost his entire people and was still struggling to hold the world up. A kid, Zuko started to realise, who had friends and jokes and a personality beyond just being the Avatar. A kid that Zuko had never gotten to know enough to see as anything other than the enemy, and when the enemy was killed or in Aang's case, was killed then revived, Zuko was suddenly forced to consider just what he'd done. Who wasn't the stranger he'd just hurt? Who was Zuko to have any right to act against him? What made the boy his enemy beyond the fact that Zuko was Fire Nation and Aang was the Avatar?

Zuko rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe Iroh is right." Zuko said, "Maybe I do need to open my eyes. Maybe if I had been thinking a little clearer in Ba Sing Se… maybe things would have gone better. Maybe if I'd taken time to watch Aang instead of chasing him everywhere, my opinion of him would be a little different." Zuko sighed. Of course, he couldn't really do anything about those things now. Still, that didn't mean Zuko wouldn't watch closer than he had ever watched before.


	58. Chapter 58

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Runaway. Part One.

Adrien agreed wholly with Katara. That wasn't even the surprising thing that happened that day.

Adrien Agreste, contrary to what Team Avatar thought after learning about his Cat Noir persona, was not a troublemaker. He was always a person who followed the rules and did exactly as he was told. That was just how he'd been raised. He either followed the rules or risked getting in trouble. Being Cat Noir had always given him the chance to bend the rules or get away from them, but in the end, Adrien Agreste always followed the rules. When Aang, Toph, Marinette, and Sokka returned from town explaining how Toph had scammed a vendor, he had an eternal heart attack, but calmly asked if they thought it was a wise idea to steal from and cheat the residents of the Fire Nation. Toph and Sokka of course, had no problem with it. Aang, being twelve, was all for what the other two wanted to do. Marinette immediately hung her head in shame.

"Hey, I only cheated because the other guy was cheating. I cheated and cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph asked.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Toph." Adrien scolded.

"Adrien's right, this isn't something we should get into the habit of doing." Katara agreed.'

"Why? Because you two don't know how to have any fun?"

"I'll have you know, back in Paris, I was the fun one of the team. Tell her, Milady."

"If by fun, are you speaking or your love for dramatics or the horrible jokes you'd make in the middle of battle?" Marinette asked, "If so, then yes. You were the dramatic fun one."

"And Marinette! I wouldn't expect you to just let Toph walk up to a dealer and let her scam him! I thought you were a little more mature." Katara scolded. Marinette hung her head.

"... I know… but he was going to knowly scam a blind girl and take advantage of Toph's disabilities. I really thought the other guy deserved it for being so low. I promise, I won't be letting her do it again, honest." Marinette said, raising her right hand. Aang nodded in agreement.

"Katara, Adrien, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang said with a bow while revealing his arrow to prove he wa serious. Adrien decided to let the matter go. Aang was a good kid. He trusted his word. Apparent;y, Katara thought so to.

"...Alright… I will let this one pass… this one time. If I hear about it again, you will all be doing extra chores tonight." Katara scolded, "Even you Marinette."

"Yes Katara." The others chimed.

"Can we go back into town Katara?" Toph asked immediately after, "There were some booths that Aang and Sokka wanted to check out. We think they have a little fair of sorts going on downtown. We really wanted to check it out."

"Oh! Can I come!" Plagg said, suddenly flying out from behind Adrien, "I hear that festivals sell the best cheeses!"

"Plagg! You have to stay close to me or I can't transform!" Adrien objected.

"You could come too. Your father never let us do fun stuff like this at home!" Plagg insisted, "Please?"

"Yeah, but Plagg, you can't just float around the town and look a cheeses. People will see you, and my idea of a fun time doesn't involve taste testing smelly cheeses all evening." Adrien argued back.

"Ah, fine. We can do something you want to do to, but once that's done, it's back to the cheeses!" Plagg offered.

"Plagg. Just, no. You can go hang out with Tiki if you want and I told them to try and get you some cheese while they were outsom I'm sure we have some here at camp if you are that hungry." Adrien countered. Plagg crossed his arms and grunted.

"Fine, but the next town we visit, we are going cheese shopping."

"Deal." Adrien replied.

"You two are weird." Toph said, "So can we go Katara?" The water bender sighed,

"I suppose, but Sokka is incharge. Don't blow our cover, and no more scamming people." Katara decided.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sokka said excitedly, "We will be back!" He grabbed Toph and Aang and instantly dragged them back towards the town. Adrien figured the threesome would be fine as long as Sokka was there. The Water Tribe man was fairly responsible, despite common belief. Adrien, of course, was proven dead wrong when the next time they came home, they had apparently scammed several people using Toph's blindness to their advantage. Sokka was only for the whole thing because he really wanted a pet bird. Katara was understandably mad and then blamed him for their mistake because he had insisted on not going with them.

He of course, did feel like Toph wouldn't dare try to scam again if he, the oldest of their group, was present the next time they insisted on going into town. So, the next day, much to Plagg's delight and Adrien's annoyance, Adrien put on his Fire Nation cap and followed Toph, Sokka, and Aang into town to buy Sokka a messenger hawk.

Things went wrong almost instantly. It was Plagg's fault entirely. While they were making their way to the market, Plagg poked his head out of Adriens satchel and got excited when he saw a strongman competition and commented about how hilarious it would be for Toph, a blind girl nearly half everyone size, to win a competition like that.

"That would be funny." Adrien admitted with a chuckle, "But it would draw too much attention to us, so I wouldn't-" It was too late. Sokka, Aang, and Toph raced over to the contest and began placing bets on Toph. It took Adrien several moments for Adrien to realize Toph was planning on winning the contest and making money from it. Plagg's comment had inadvertently started up yet another one of Toph's wild scams.

"Wait, guys. This is wrong." Adrien immediately objected, trying to pull the three away from the contest, "Toph is an earth bender and can cheat. You guys are practically robbing these people blind. That isn't right, even if they are Fire Nation."

"Lighten up, Cat Boy." Toph said, "This is perfectly fair. There are no rules against earth bending and everyone will love it because it will put on a great show!"

"It's cheating and wrong." Adrien insisted, "And why would the say earth bending isn't permitted if there are not supposed to be any earth benders in this part of the world. It makes no sense. Plus, you could get caught, and saying we are colonies will only get you so far when they find out you've been using your powers to cheat the entire village out of their money and that I stood idly by and let you."

"Maybe Adrien is right Toph." Aang muttered, "We should probably not."

"He just doesn't know how to have any fun. Don't worry. There is nothing wrong with any of this. Come on." Toph pulled away from Adrien and continued with the scam, winning the contest without a second of hesitation. Aang and Sokka's uncertainty about the situation vanished when they saw how much money they got for it. Adrien grew instantly nervous of what Katara would do to him specifically when she found out he'd allowed them to scam on his watch.

Then of course, it got worse. Sokka had found a used Fire Nation soldier's uniform at a local shop and bought it. Then Aang joked about how he could get anyone in trouble if he put it on. That led to Toph suggesting another scam, playing it off as a harmless prank that would get them money. Adrien was against it immediately and went to stop her, but to keep him from interfering, she stole his hat and told him he would get it back when they finished their fun. That was how Adrien found himself hiding behind a local booth, hoping with all his might that no Fire Nation citizens looked in his little heading spot while his golden hair was exposed for the world to see.

"Plagg." Adrien grumbled, "This is becoming an addiction. She's got to stop. She's dragging the Avatar and Sokka down with her and the are gonna get everyone in trouble."

"Oh, you are just being a wet are young and having a good time. Remember when you wanted to have a good time with your friends in Paris?"

"Playing video games with Mari or hanging with Nino is not the same as robbing an entire village blind for fun Plagg. What they are doing is wrong. They might see it as harmless fun, but they could really get someone hurt. I know I might sound like my father right now, but stopping them is for their own safety. When we get back to camp, Toph is not going to be allowed to go into town again, and until she can prove she isn't going to do this sort of thing again, she won't be allowed into any of the other towns we visit, either." Adrien decided.

"And how, might I ask, will you enforce that? Like you, who always snuck out at night to get away from your father's nonsense, she will likely run off the second you start laying down rules for her. You two are more similar than you think, kid. I'm willing to bet the only reason she's keeping this whole thing up is to get out Katara's nerves because Katara forbid her from doing it. Plain and simple, Toph doesn't like being told what to do. She hates rules and she rather do things her way. Katara has been on her case time and time again, so Top is rebelling against her. If you try and get on Toph's case, I know you'll regret it kid. So, I say, relax and enjoy the profits of Toph's rebel phase like Sokka and Aang are doing. It is far more fun." Plagg advised. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Plagg, you are a terrible advisor, but you do make a valid point. Toph and I are very similar. Like me, she had controlling parents and was completely cut off from the world. I get why she wouldn't like rules very much. I probably get that more than Katara or anyone on Team Avatar. But I also know that some rules are there for a reason. She needs to understand that." Adrien sighed, "I won't ban her from going into town, but she and I will need to have a serious talk when she comes back and gives me my hat back." Plagg shrugged.

"Your loss, kid. That prank they are pulling sounded super fun."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Adrien grumbled, "You aren't helping."

"Hey, Cat Boy?" Adrien peaked out of his hiding spot reluctantly to see Toph waiting impatiently for him with his hat in hand, "We're heading off to by Sokka a dumb bird, you coming?" She threw the hat in his direction and he caught it, securing his blonde hair back under it and out of sight.

"Toph, we really need to talk." Adrien said, "It's important. We can catch up with the other two later."

"Nope. I don't do talks, not come on Cat Boy."

"Toph, you owe me for stealing my hat and forcing me to hide from the general population all evening. Stop being stubborn and come here and talk to me." Adrien growled. Toph froze, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Fine. But make it quick." Toph grunted.

"You know my father, Gabriel, right?" Adrien asked. Toph raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised with how Adrien chose to start the conversation.

"Yeah, he seems okay, other than the whole, ex-villain thing, but he was alright I guess." Toph muttered, "Why?"

"...Well, both of my parents used to be Miraculous holders, so when I was born, they became super paranoid that someone would try and take me and use me to get to their Miraculous. So, for the first thirteen years of my life, I was locked up inside my parents mansion, and the only person I was allowed to be friends with was a girl who had grown to care more about herself than she actually cared about me." Toph's expression slackened, as a realization hit her.

"I was… okay… I guess. My parents really loved me. I know that, but I had always wanted to attend school and make friends. Learn more about myself and go out into the real world to see what it was like. I had grown to desperately want to be… independent. I began trying to convince my mom of the whole thing and I was certain she was going to let me… but then, she got… really, really sick. I was scared for her. We all were. Then… one day, dad came into my room and told me I would never see her again." Adrien shook his head, "I was devastated and I felt guilty for ever wanting to leave her side. That year, everything changed. Mom was gone and I knew I was losing my father too. He became cut off, isolating himself from everything. He changed from a good man into a cold, bitter villain. And I was completely at his mercy. He stopped letting Chloe come visit and forced me to take more and more classes. He began having me work for his company and I became an employee to him, not a son. It was that year that I learnt what it truly means to be alone. It was the worst year in my life."

"So…" Toph said quietly, "What did you do?" Adrien shook his head.

"One day, I decided that I had enough. I was tired of all the rules and being alone, so I secretly contacted Chloe and had her enroll me into school. Then, I snuck out of my house, and for the first time in fourteen years, I left the Agreste Mansion for something other than my father's business. My father's servant noticed my absence immediately and I was running for my life just to get into school. I got right to it's steps when they caught up to me. I would have gotten inside to if…"

"If what?"

"Well,there was an old man. He had a cane and had tripped and fallen. As I got to the steps, I saw him and I knew it would be wrong to leave him there, no matter what I wanted for myself. So, I gave up on ever escaping my father's home and helped him up. At the time I didn't realised that the man I had helped was actually the Guardian of the Miraculous. By me sacrificing my own needs for the good of others, I had proved to him I was worthy of the Miraculous of Bad Luck and Destruction. So, when I got home, I found inside my house a little box. In the box, I found a simple black ring. The second I put on the ring, everything changed for me. Cat Noir quickly became my way of rebelling against my father. He allowed me to go to school and let me sneak out a night so I could joke around with Ladybug. He became a jokester, using all the awkward puns I knew but father never got as a way of witty banner. He became a hero that everyone adored. He was free and he was independent. Cat Noir… he was everything I ever wanted to be, but never would be." Adrien shook his head, "The point I'm trying to make is this. I get it. I seriously do. You hate being told what to do, because all your life you were told not only what to do, but who you should be and how you should act. Just like me. But what you don't seem to understand, Toph, is that it isn't just about you anymore. You're not alone anymore and you don't have to act like it or pretend to be tough because that's the mask you've formed for the rebel version of yourself. You can't run around being selfish and hurting people just because you had a rough childhood or you are upset that someone told you you aren't able to do something. That's not what heroes do. Heroes have to know when it is appropriate to be a rebel and get upset and when it is better to simply do the right thing. I know you are mad at Katara, and I get that. She can be the most controlling of the group and you don't like being told what to do. But you can't act like this just because you are mad at Katara. It's wrong and it will hurt more people than just yourself." Toph stiffened. Her composure of a tough girl that nobody could mess with vanished as she looked down in shame.

"Adrien I-" Her voice was quiet, "I'm so sorry. I'm just so frustrated with the way Katara's been acting lately and I took it out one everyone. Even you. You don't deserve that. It's just, she's been on my case more and more lately. Criticizing my methods of training Aang, correcting how I eat or sit. Scolding me about how careful I need to be about certain things and it's annoying and frustrating. I want her to stop, but I can't tell her that. It… it makes me seem like I can't handle myself."

"Oh, and running around a Fire Nation village and robbing everyone bind looks like you are handling yourself more? I get you want to keep u your image of being tough and able to handle any problem, but it's better to talk about what's bothering you thn to let it morph into whatever the heck this is. The scams stop. Some rules exist for a reason. Talk to Katara and explain to her how you feel, don't let it bottle up like that. In Paris, it's stuff like this that attracted my father's butterflies. People who think that they can just tough out a situation but in the end find themselves more hurt than they were before."

"I… understand." Toph said, "Thanks. Sorry for stealing your hat and making you hide behind a booth all afternoon."

"Apology accepted. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this little conversation." Adrien promised.

"Oh, you better not, or I will make you pay dearly, Cat." Toph vowed, punching her hand and fist together as if to prove that point. Adrien laughed.

"Come on, Rock Girl, let's go find the other two." So they did. They found Sokka had, in fact, bought himself a bird and named it Hawky. That sparked a debate between Adrien and Sokka about how the bird couldn't be Hawky since that was his nickname for Hawkmoth and the bird looked nothing like his father. When they got back to camp, Toph went and talked to Katara privately. It started out as a heated argument that most of the camp could hear, but quickly died down to whispers. Toph walked away from the conversation looking pretty annoyed, but not as much as before.

"Come on, Cat Boy, we need to talk." Toph said abruptly. Adrien sighed, but followed him.

"How'd it go?" Adrien asked.

"She's insufferable. She thought I was directly insulting her by telling her to get off my case!" Toph huffed.

"Is that exactly how you said it to her? 'Get off my case?'" Adrien asked. Toph froze, attempting to glare at him, but failing to actually meet his eyes.

"Maybe." She admitted.

"Toph, you realise you aren't helping things by yelling at her or being rude. You need to be nice, even if it's just for a second. You might be serious in what you are telling her, but how is she supposed to know that when you aren't acting like it?"

"It's not as easy as you make it look, okay? You've had a year to get use to people. All the people I associated with when I started to get out of the house were professional earthbenders who insulted each other on a daily basis. This is new for me, okay?" Toph huffed.

"...point made."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Toph grumbled, "She'll listen to you. She thinks you are actually responsible."

"Toph…" Adrien trailed. Toph fixed him with a stare that seemed to actually meet his own.

"Please, Adrien. Talk to Katara." Toph begged.

"... I will." Adrien said, giving in.

"Good. Now… there's something I needed you to see." She reached into her bag and pulled out a poster, "Sokka read it to me." Adrien took the posture and his expression slackened.

"A wanted poster… for you… the Runaway. They've figured you out. They know you've been scamming people." Adrien realised. Toph nodded.

"I personally think it's awesome, but Sokka was concerned. Could you… make sure Katara never finds out about it?" Adrien sighed.

"I'll try." He put the poster in his satchel, "But Katara is searching for anything to get you to stop scamming. She's gonna find out eventually."

"I know." Toph grumbled, "And then I'll never hear the end of it." Adrien empathised.

"Don't worry, Rock Girl. I said I'd talk to her, and I will." Adrien removed his hat and threw it onto the ground, " But there is something I need to do first. Plagg. Claws Out." Adrien transformed into Cat Noir before scooping his hat back up and forcing his cat ears and golden hair back under it and removing his belt. He shoved the belt into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"I'm collecting those wanted posters and destroying them. We can't risk you getting arrested. I'm sure a lot of people have seen them already, but I still won't risk it. I'll keep the one you gave me, because we both know you think it's cool,even if you can't actually see the words or picture, but I need to keep the people in this village from finding out about you. Something tells me someone will figure out you are an earthbender and that's how you scam people, and that won't be good for any of us. I'll be right back, and then I'll talk to Katara. Until then, hang tight." Toph nodded and Adrien made his way towards town.

Adrien got halfway there when he heard someone inhale sharply with his enhanced senses. He looked up to see who was following him when there was a popping sound and a fiery explosion erupted in front of him. He was thrown back, losing his balance instantly. Sparky-Sparky Boom Man, the guy who'd attacked them several days before stood over him. Adrien let out a yelp, instantly going to stand up, but the giant man grabbed Adrien with his metal arm and snarled at him, looking Adrien over carefully. Adrien immediately struggled. Why the heck did this stuff always happen to him? He knew he was the symbol of bad luck, but it was getting to the point of ridiculous! The man's grip only tightened on Adrien and Adrien realised it was hopeless. The guy had the power to blow him up with a single thought and would likely do so if Adrien gave him a reason to. Instead, Adrien resorted to asking questions.

"Who are you. What do you want?" He grunted. The manshoven his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with what seemed to be orders. The man was mute. Adrien realised this instantly, so the man was showing him who'd hired him and why instead. Adrien managed to look at the paper and his blood went cold.

 _By Order of Prince Zuko of the Royal Family,_

 _You will receive 1000 pieces of gold if you should complete the following tasks. Find Avatar Aang and kill him, remove all evidence of him being alive and do not let anyone know he survived the Battle of Ba Sing Se. Find Cat Noir, aka. Adrien Agreste and insure he is brought to a place where he is safe, but unable to interfere with the war any longer. Remove his ring and bring it me so to insure he will not be a problem in the future. Do this, and you will receive the reward as promised upon your return to the Fire Nation capital._

Adrien paled considerably. Zuko was the one responsible for that lunatic chasing them all over the Fire Nation? Adrien couldn't even believe it. How did Zuko even know Aang was alive? He'd been there when Aang had died and he hadn't been around to witness Katara reviving him. Whatever the case, Zuko knew. Adrien had to get to safety and tell the team. It was important they knew Zuko was aware Aang was alive. Zuko not only knew Aang was alive, but apparently wanted Aang dead and Adrien far away from Team Avatar. This was not good. Unfortunately, Adrien didn't get a chance to dwell on what he knew, because the assassin grabbed Adrien's ring hand and slid the Miraculous off, forcing him to detransform. The assassin tucked the ring into his pocket before letting Adrien go. He fell to the ground with a thud. Too much in shock to do anything.

"I'll tell my friends about you. I'll get the ring back." Adrien managed. The assassin shook his head. And before Adrien could react, he slammed his normal arm down and Adrien's world went dark.


	59. Chapter 59

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Runaway. Part Two.

Toph was getting impatient. Adrien hadn't returned from his quest to rid of all of the wanted posters. She got worried when Marinette came along asking about her boyfriend. Toph explained that Adrien had gone to town, not giving many details as to why he'd gone. She left to find him. Toph bumped into Katara several times that evening. Each time Toph could practically feel the glare Katara gave her, even though Toph couldn't properly see it. She really wished her ability to sense things through earth bending was a little more useful in figuring out were a person's pupil was. She had been told often that she would try and look into someone's eyes and wind up looking just below where the pupil and iris were, make her stare less threatening and more unfocused. Sadly. She still couldn't tell, no matter how much she wished it. Her earth bending simply wouldn't let her tell the difference between things of color.

When Marinette had learned Toph could not read due to Toph's inability to tell the difference between the colors on a page, the Parisian girl had come up with an idea based on something a blind French man named Louis Braille had come up with. It was like reading with her fingers. Marinette, who couldn't remember the actual system, had gotten Adrien's help with creating a version for Toph to use. Toph had been more than ecstatic to learn how to 'read'. Of course, Toph didn't outwardly show her excitement because she didn't want people to think her inability to read actually bothered her. Toph smiled slightly at the memory of how everyone at the camp hand eagerly agreed to learn how to read Toph's new langue as well so that the could read anything she wrote with her earth bending.

"What are you grinning at?" Katara snapped. Toph nearly jumped, not realizing Katara was behind her due to her thoughts distracting her. She'd felt Katara nearby, but had lost track of the still angry waterbender when she stopped really focusing on her bending. Toph, however, did not jump. She just smirked up at Katara, hoping she was looking in the right place.

"None of your business, Sugar Queen." She replied snidely, knowing full well it would anger the water bender. She felt Katara crossed her arms.

"Fine! You know what!? I don't care! If you are going to continue to be your usual snarky and insensitive self, why should I?"

"Well, I'm glad you don't care!" Toph replied, "No one wants your opinion right now so why don't you zip it and let me enjoy the sunset in peace."

"Toph the sun isn't even setting right now." Katara fummed, "You can't even see the sun! What the heck are you doing over her lounging around when there is work to be done back at camp? With Adrien and Marinette in town, I need help and no one actually here is doing anything thanks to your terrible influence."

"Oh no, Sugar Queen. They are just as sick as I am of you nagging everyone."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to nag if you did your work without being asked and didn't swindle and steal from every village we come across."

"I've only done that once, at this village. And it isn't stealing, it is scamming cheaters and thieves. Remind me again who stole a waterbending scroll from a bunch of pirates before I joined? You have no right to call me out on this so back off." She sensed Katara clutching her fists in anger. Her heart rate steadily rising with the argument. It was because Katara _knew_ Toph was right that time.

"That was different. I needed to learn waterbending and that was my only way then." Toph scoffed.

"Oh, excuse me, miss. I got to learn from a human master and can read scrolls to learn that sort of thing. Why didn't you just learn from the moon like your ancestors? I had to learn from badger moles and I don't complain. I actually liked learning from them."

"You can't even see the moon!"

"So? I know it's there. I know water benders used to learn from it. So shut up about how stealing a waterbending scroll was the _only_ way of learning when it wasn't and just admit you had no real reason to take it other than you wanted to make things easier on yourself." Toph replied.

"Ugh! Just! Just! Why on earth are you over here!?" Katara yelled.

"Because I'm waiting for Adrien to come back." Toph snapped without thinking.

"Oh, after you stole his hat and made him have to hide the entire day so you could keep up your scams?"

"Who told you about that?"

"My secret. Now, come on. Adrien will be back soon enough."

"I'm not going anywhere." Toph growled, "I'm waiting for him."

"Ugh, why aren't you listening to me?"

"Because you don't listen to me!" Toph growled. Katara fell silent at that. Toph folded her hands on her knees and turned her head away from Katara, "You don't listen like he did. He said he'd be right back. He should be back by now. I'm worried." She felt Katara inhale and try to collect herself.

"When." She said, "When did he leave?"

"Three hours ago. He should have been back by now. He's really fast." Toph replied, "I felt Marinette come back to camp a few minutes ago. She came back alone. That means she didn't find him. I… I think he got caught… and I think it's my fault because I was too busy trying to prove you wrong… to prove that I don't need a second mom nagging me about what I do all the time… to stop doing stupid stuff. I think Mari's freaking out. She's pacing now. She hasn't gone to Aang or Sokka yet, but I think she's considering it. Maybe she's talking to Tikki? I don't know. Tikki flies so I can't sense her." Toph's voice was getting smaller and smaller as she narrated Marinette's actions. Katara sighed.

"Look, Toph. If Adrien really is in trouble, we need to find him."

"... I can't. I can't go into town." Toph mumbled, "Someone will recognize me as the Runaway."

"The Runaway?" Katara echoed, her heart rate rising slightly, "Toph, what did you do?"

"The townspeople figured out I was running around pulling scams and put reward signs up for me. Adrien went to town to take them down and destroy them like what he did in Ba Sing Se when the Dai Li put up postors for him. He should have been able to do that and come back to camp without any trouble… but if not even Marinette could find him in town… then that means he must've been caught." Toph admitted. Katara's heart rate spiked.

"Toph! How could you be so reckless!? Everyone in the Fire Nation knows there is only one person in the world with blonde hair like that. They are going to know he's Cat Noir and the Fire Nation Army will either kill or imprison him!"

"I already said that I knew I messed up, okay?!" Toph snapped, "So stop rubbing it in." Katara took a shaky breath.

"Look, I have a plan." Katara said, "It's risky, but it could work. They want you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And they don't know you can metal bend because everyone thinks it's impossible, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Toph asked.

"What if, I turned you in for the reward and you busted out with metal bending and searched the local prison for Adrien?" Toph perked up.

"...That… that could actually work!" Toph said in surprise, "And we get money out of it… should we… tell the others our idea?"

"I'll tell Marinette, so at least someone knows what's going on. She'll tell the others."

"Okay, take this with you. I don't want the guards to take it from me when I'm arrested, just throw it with the rest of my junk." Toph said, removing her meteorite bracelet. Katara took it with a nod.

"I'll be right back." She promised. Katara raced off to tell Marinette. Toph felt the two girls stand as if talking. Marinette's pacing stopped, but her heart rate get higher from fear as Katara explained the problem. Toph could tell the moment Katara began to explain Toph and Katara's plan because Marinette perked up with hope and began nodding ergerly before wrapping Katara in a hug.

Katara returned to Toph.

"Toph… there may be another slight problem." Katara said, "The reason Mari's been so frantic to find Adrien is because a few hours ago, Tikki sensed his Miraculous deactivate. She didn't want anyone to panic, so she checked around town and camp to make sure he didn't just accidently lose his ring or drop it. When she couldn't find him or the ring, she had begun to freak out and assume he'd been captured and someone had figured out how their powers worked. When we find Adrien, we have to find that ring too. Do… do you think you can sense or earth bend it towards you if we get close to it?"

"Maybe… I'm not exactly sure if it is made from earth or stone or even metal. It's a substance entirely unknown to me, but I think I could bend it back to us if I got close." Toph decided, "How the heck did the Fire Nation figure it? They've been so careful."

"...not entirely." Katara said carefully, "Marinette admitted to me that Adrien had told Zuko about the ring before he had met us." Toph jerked her head up.

"What?! I mean, I know Zuko is evil but Adrien said-"

"Adrien was wrong. Zuko betrayed the Miraculous holders too." Katara snapped, "They know the truth now and there's no fixing it." Toph wanted to object. She didn't know Zuko all that well, but she did know his uncle. His uncle had insisted Zuko was a good person multiple times. Adrien had vouched for that, claiming that Zuko had only joined the Fire Nation's side because it was all he knew and Azula had confused him. Both of the people who actually knew Zuko honestly still thought he was a good guy. Toph didn't think Zuko would betray Adrien so easily. Then again, he had betrayed his uncle by siding with Azula, but she still didn't think the Fire Bender had it in him. Of course, Katara, the world's number one anti-Zuko advocate probably wouldn't see it that way so Toph didn't disagree for once.

"It doesn't matter how they know about the ring. Lets just get it and Adrien back." Toph said quickly, "And fast."

Katara stopped her ranting and agreed with Toph. The two made their way into the town and staged the arrest. Katara 'reported' the Runaway at town square for the reward and Toph faked capture as the guards responded instantly. They made it real dramatic, with Katara making remarks like 'you left me no choice' and Toph yelling 'how could you betray me like this?' It was beautifully done and Toph was impressed they had worked together enough to pull it off. Toph left herself be taken away as Katara went with the Fire Nation soldiers to collect the reward and hopefully located where Adrien's ring was.

Then things went terribly wrong. When they reached the prison, she felt herself being thrown in a cell. Inside the cell, all the vibrations were weird and the ground was soft, like wood. She put her hands up against the bars and found that the bars felt the same and didn't contain any metal or remotely earth-like properties.

"Hey!" She yelled, "What kind of cell is this!?" She couldn't make out the guard very well, due to the wood not actually being earth and its vibrations not really giving her a clear picture of what was around her, but she could have sworn she felt the guard smirk at her.

"A wooden one." She said proudly. All at once Toph wanted to launch out of the cell and pummel the smirk off her face. She went to tell her that, but after a while of silence, Toph realized the guard had left. She scowled. So the escape part of their plan was officially ruined, but at least Katara was out there and Toph could still try and locate were Adrien was. She started to say his name when she heard a voice call out to her from across where she stood.

"Toph?" Adrien said from where he was.

"Adrien? You're okay!"

"Pfft. I'm fine, but they know who I am and think I'm capable of actually cataclysming the prison right now so I can't really move my hands…" Adrien said, "So… yeah, that's annoying. Man, I hate being locked up."

"Wait. They don't know you don't have your ring?"

"...how'd you know I'm not wearing it? You can't see me." Adrien said in surprise.

"Marinette told us Tikki couldn't sense Plagg. We thought the guards took it from you because Zuko told the Fire Nation about Miraculouses."

"Zuko wouldn't do that." Adrien said quickly, "He didn't tell the world my secret. He told one guy… one very mute guy. The guy who's been trying to kill us for the past few days and seems intent on not letting anyone know his mission to kill Aang or about our little secrets. He told the guards I didn't come alone by writing on paper. He said I brought Ladybug with me and that he wanted to use me to draw her out. He then wrote down that he wanted them all to go inside at a certain time so he could deal with Ladybug. It's actually a trap for Aang. We need to get out of here and warn him."

"Okay, one. We really need to address your inability to get angry at Zuko. It's becoming a real problem now. Two… what?! That guy is trying to kill Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how he knew Aang was alive though." Adrien admitted, "That's not important right now. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to rescue you, but apparently they knew I could metal bend, so that's off the table. We'll just need to wait for Katara to figure out where your ring is and bail us out."

"Woah, wait. You're working with Katara? As in, not fighting?"

"Well, we started out arguing, but then… well… I told her about the wanted posters and how you went to take them down but never came back and she just… sorta… came up with a good plan for getting you… but now that I'm in here… a wooden prison…" She shook her head, "The old plan is obviously scrapped."

"But you weren't fighting?" He insisted.

"No." Toph said, "I wasn't. But you were in danger and arguing at that point seemed pointless. I doubt it's gonna last with how _she_ is. When we get out of this she's gonna lecture me again about scamming people and say I told you so, just like she always does, because Katara always has to be right."

"Toph… you do realise that Katara just cares about you, right?" Adrien said softly, "And probably was afraid you'd get hurt? Before we went to town earlier, I talked to Katara. She was genuinely worried someone would get hurt and was pretty upset that you didn't think of her as a fun person. Katara knows she has trouble with just having fun like normal kids, but unlike a lot of kids, she has never been given that chance. She had to look out of her village and family all her childhood and there was no room for her to just 'have fun.' You have to remember, there's been a war going on for a hundred years and a lot of kids had to grow up really fast. Katara is one of those kids, and in her old village, she was used to watching out for and taking care of the other and younger kids. She was their mother figure if they didn't have one and Sokka, being the only male older than 12 left in his town was a father figure. I know you don't like being told what to do but… it is their job to keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe. I'm no wimp."

"No, you're not a wimp. But like Katara and Sokka, you are still just a kid and you do make mistakes. Bad things happen. Accidents. Toph, don't let your parents mistake in overprotecting you keep you from letting anyone else watch over you. We are a Team. We all protect each other. That means you need to listen to and trust Katara just as much as she needs to listen to and trust you." Toph went silent. Adrien was right, as always. Why the heck did he and Marinette have to be so good at giving advice? It was like they'd been giving it for years… which based on their description on how Hawkmoth's Akumas worked, they had probably had to give advise a lot to prevent any possible disasters. Toph went to respond to his advice when she heard the prison door open and the sound of someone else entering. She pressed her hands to the floor, disparate to get any good vibrations to make out who was approaching. She quickly realised she was actually hearing two sets of feet.

"Hello?" Toph asked aloud.

"Toph?" She heard Katara say.

"Katara?" Both Adrien and Toph asked. Toph heard the cell open and she went to run out to Katara but a firm hand stopped her.

"Jeesh. This kid really is blind!" An unfamiliar voice laughed. Toph stiffened when she realised Katara had arrived with guards. The sound of the cell slamming shut again and Katara landing next to her filled her ears.

"Company." The female guard from earlier unnecessarily announced.

"...and there goes the backup plan." Adrien grumbled.

"Shush, Cat Noir. Your sarcastic remarks got old hours ago." The guard scolded.

"That wounds me deeply." Adrien pouted. The guards snorted at that before leaving again. Katara, next to Toph, sat up.

"Adrien, you're okay." She breathed.

"Katara, you can actually see. As you can see, I am trapped inside a metal box with my wrists tied to the wall so I can't cataclysm the prison. Okay is not what I'd call this situation." Adrien said, "Did you figure out where my ring went?" He asked.

"...I mean… did find it." Katara said, "but the assassin had it."

"My gosh, why did I have to be the Miraculous holder of Bad Luck? Can't one thing in my messed up life be easy for once?" Adrien complained.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen. This is why I was against scams Toph, because I knew someone would get in trouble and now here we are."

"I'm sorry Katara, besides, it was your rescue plan that got us all caught. This was a huge risk. One I'm actually surprised you took." Katara sighed.

"... you're right. This was a dumb idea. It's just... it seemed like something you would like. Something that would not only work, but that you'd enjoy doing. I wanted to show you I'm not so motherly. I wanted to show you I can be fun too." Katara admitted, "I can take risks and I can be a rebel, just like you." Toph's heart sank. Adrien and Sokka had been right.

"Katara, you are fun. If nothing else, you are at least fun to argue with." Toph explained quickly. Katara laughed bitterly at the joke before continuing.

"I know you're relationship with your parents is complicated, I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry." Katara said. Toph winced at the argument Katara referred to before hugging her knees tighter.

"...It's okay." She said softly, "I was really mad when you said that because, well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about out it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them." Toph felt Katara put a gentle had no her shoulder and Toph smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry Toph. I'll try to do better." Katara said.

"Ditto." Toph replied.

"Great, you made up. Now, can someone please tell me how we are escaping? Did anyone here bring water or metal or rocks to chuck at your cell? Because I'm on empty…" Adrien yelled, interrupting the sentimental moment, "We have to save Milady and Aang and get my ring back pronto!" Toph shook her head.

"We have nothing Adrien."

"...are you able to bend metal you can't see?" Adrien questioned.

"Earth maybe. But not metal. Metal bending requires contact so that I can feel the refined earth in it."

"...what about saliva or sweat? I know it's disgusting, but most of the human body is comprised of water. Could you use that?" Adrien asked. Next to Toph Katara perked up.

"What did you just say?"

"...most of the human body is made of water. Like sixty percent of it. It's in our cells and our blood and used for literally everything. It's like the perfect solvent. It's charge is slightly negative, making it able to bond to or be used with pretty much everything making it an essential part of all life. That… and carbon, with four valence electrons it can bond to everything."

"Uh… what?" Toph asked. Adrien just sighed.

"Right. Not that advanced in science here. I keep forgetting. Look. You have water in you. You can make it come out by sweating or spitting a lot and maybe try and use it to cut through the bars. Maybe even try drawing any water left in that wood. It's looks pretty dried out, but there could be some in there. So… try running around or, I dunno, spitting until you collect enough water to get out."

"That is disgusting." Katara said in distaste, "...but it might actually work." Next to Toph, Katara got up and started to run in place. Toph, eventually joined Katara when the water bender realized it was actually working. In a matter of minutes, the girls had collected just enough water to ust out of their cells. Toph went across and metal bent Adrien free. The blond was grateful for being released and went to tease Katara about how she used sweet and spit to escape, which was beyond gross in both Adrien and Katara's eyes. Toph didn't see the problem.

The three hurried out to town square to find a battle with the assassin had already begun. Aang and Sokka were struggling against the assassin's blasts while Marinette from the rooftops we desperately trying to distract the man. Toph realized immediately that Adrien was exposed and went to protect him, but she quickly discovered he didn't need it. He expertly launched himself into the fight as if he was still in possession of his ring, making her wonder why he even needed it so badly.

The assassin, clearly surprised to see Adrien out and about, growled as the boy distracted him from getting to Aang, who was ready to attack at any second. Katara, taking advantage of Adrien's distraction, waterbent at the guy's face and froze him so he couldn't blast at anyone.

"Where's the ring Katara?" Adrien asked quickly, noting that the assassin was preparing to break free.

"His left pocket!" Katara replied. Adrien went for that spot, grabbing the ring out of his pocket, but not before the assassin broke free and grabbed Adrien by his gi.

"Let him go!" Marinette, who'd been watching the entire fight from the rooftops and tactically striking from above, roared. She swung at him, rage in her blue eyes and straight up tackled him with her enhanced strength. He let go of Adrian in surprise. Adrien, in turn yelled 'claws out!' and transformed into Cat Noir, going to assist his partner and defeating the lunatic.

Then, what happen next surprised everyone.

"Mari." Adrien said, looking around the town as Marinette held the man down, "He's done so much damage to this town with his bending. Can your cure fix it? Bending counts as magic, right?"

"...I'm not sure. Help me knock this guy out and we can try it. Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo in the air, letting Cat Noir take over. A rock fell into Marinette's hands. Immediately, she ran to the town statute and wrapped her yo-yo around it, turning the statue into a giant slingshot.

"Hold him Adrien!" Adrien obeyed. She launched the rock at the assassin just as he tried to fire at Marinette and the air sparked, nearly destroying everything around him and just narrowly missing Adrien. The man slackened and Adrien let him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Okay, here it goes. Miraculous Ladybug." Marinette threw the rock in the air. Toph wasn't she what happened after, but all the chaos from the fires and the destruction to the homes in that village vanished, leaving an empty, undamaged town square.

"Ha! It worked!" Adrien cheered.

"Excellent, now let's get out of here before that guy wakes up." Marinette agreed.

"What the heck was that!?" Sokka cried, "You have never done that before!"

"Miraculous Cure." Marinette said, as if that explained it all. Toph recalled Marinette mentioning the cure before, but she'd never actually used it, "I'll explain later. Lets go."

Team Avatar evacuated back to the safety of their campsite. Immediately, everyone began to pack to leave, but before Toph did, an idea formed in her head. She bent a stone tablet and put her Toph-Braille markings on it before pulling it aside and giving it to Katara to translate for Toph's mother.

That night, neither Toph nor Katara argued, and Sokka complained to Adrien how his blind person language was reasonable for Hawky vanishing. Adrien just said his father left on his own accord and would meet them for the invasion. The conversation that followed had been hilarious to listen to.


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Sorry for not updating in, like, forever… When I got to the bloodbending episode, I had a terrible writer's block. I had literally no idea how to rewrite it with Mari and Adrien there. It's mostly Katara's episode, and everyone else in it were always meant to be background characters, making the chapter itself tedious to write while adding two extra characters. Plus, I was alway really freaked out by this episode and could never write horror because of how creeped out I can get… anyways, so I got on a writers block and started working on tons of side projects or ideas I had and before I knew it, my track and field season had begun and my evenings were booked. I still have track, so I can't guarantee much update, but I'll try my best. Sorry if this chapter is terribly written or awkward. I still haven't figured out how to make it work completely, but I think the story must go on if I actually want to finish it… so… yeah… sorry… but I promise to work on my updating and make the chapters better and more interesting.**

 **Thank you for the critiques about my terrible spelling. I'll be honest, spelling is my weakest point, and I don't always catch my errors when I read the chapters over. That is completely on me and I'll try to improve on it.**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience so far and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Sixty: The Puppetmaster.

"And to sum up, that is why I sneezed so much when Sokka had Hawky jr." Adrien finished, "Moral of the story, all birds are evil and out to get you and you should be very terrified of them."

"...what kind of cat is afraid of birds?" Aang asked, "That's just dumb."

"They are fowl, villainous creatures armed with feathers of doom." Adrien argued, making everyone laugh.

"Adrien. That isn't a scary story. That's just your own allergies getting to you." Marinette giggled.

"Like you could do better."He scoffed.

"I can to. Clearly you've never been to Juleka's slumber parties."

"Well, I was never invited. I was a boy. The only guy there was Luka, who is her brother. From what I've heard from him… seriously, what the heck do you do at those things?" Adrien asked in wonder.

"A Lady's secret that I plan to take to my grave, Chaton."

"Well then, let's hear your story."

"Hmm. Have I ever told the story of the Star Crossed Lovers of the Seine?"

"A love story?" Adrien said, "Isn't that like, cliche French?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well, Paris got the name, 'the city of love' and stands by it because some many people find their soulmates in France."

"Just because it's a love story, Adrien, doesn't make it any less scary. Now then…" Marinette proceeded to tell an elaborate story about two lovers who met by the Seine every night during the time of the French Revolution. The man, being a bureaucrat, wished to leave the city with all of the madness happening around them. The woman didn't listen, wishing to stay in the city of her birth. So the man stayed. Then one night the revolutionaries discovered him sneaking out at night to see her. He lost his life. She waited all night for him to come. When he didn't, she started to return nightly and wait for him. Finally, she realized he would not come and cried herself to sleep next to the Seine, filling the river to the brim. That night, it stormed and the river flooded. The woman drowned.

"And so it's said that some lovers will sometimes see her on the Pont Alexandre III at night, crying and waiting for her lover to return. Others say they see his ghost, wandering the streets of Paris, looking for his way back to the Seine to see her face again… but he can never find it." Marinette finished. Team Avatar stared at Marinette with wide eyes. A little disturbed by the story and how well and in detail she had told it. Sokka and Adrien looked absolutely terrified.

"Wait!" Toph suddenly exclaimed, "Guys? Did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they are screaming." Everyone yelped. Adrien scaled the tree next to him like an actual cat. After a few embarrassing seconds of clinging to each other like their lives depended on it, Sokka scoffed.

"Nice try."

"No, she's serious." Plagg said, popping out from Adrien's satchel and resting nervously in Adrien's hair, "I have the enhanced hearing of a cat. I heard it too." The team glanced nervously around, Adrien looked more contempt to remain in his tree.

"It stopped." Toph whispered and the team let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think tha-" Marinette began, but a voice spoke up.

"Hello, children." Everyone yelled again, Adrien got higher in his tree as Plagg hid in fear. Behind them stood an old woman with a kind smile.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back for some spiced tea and warm beds?" The old woman introduced. Sokka responded for the startled group.

"Yes please." He voiced. Team Avatar followed Hama to her inn, happy to get out of the woods after so many scary stories. Between Marinette's Star-Crossed Lovers story and Katara's Nini story, the kids were all a little spooked. Apparently the sweetest girls in the group happened to also be the most terrifying. Hama graciously served the team tea.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight." Katara said, truly thankful, "You have a lovely inn."

"Aren't you sweet?" Hama said, tilting her head at Katara with a kind smile, "Yu know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." Adrien, next to Marinette, gulped. He set his tea down, eyeing it and everything around him suspiciously.

"W-what do you mean, disappearing?" He stammered. Marinette laughed at her boyfriend's nervousness and place her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out." Hama replied gravely before cheerfully smiling, "Who wants more tea?" Adrien wasn't the only one staring at her in fear now. The woman seem to see their concern and shook her head.

"Don't worry, you will all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?" Hama offered. Adrien and Sokka both were reluctant to go to bed, but obeyed Hama.

Katara enjoyed a good night's sleep for the first time since she'd been in Ba Sing Se. She appreciated it. When Hama came and asked Katara and the group to help her go shopping the next morning, everyone else seemed bored by the idea, but Katara liked Hama and insisted they help the kindly woman. She stayed with the innkeeper all day, shopping with her and helping her with the chores around the inn. The longer Katara was in Hama's inn, the more connected Katara felt with the old woman. Sadly, the longer everyone else stayed, it seemed, the more suspicious they became of Hama. Both Sokka and Adrien claimed she was hiding something.

Eventually the two boys decided they wanted to take a look around Hama's inn. Katara, of course, objected.

"Sokka! Adrien, you can't just go snooping around someone's home!" Katara scolded.

"It'll be fine." Sokka insisted. Everyone followed after the two boys. They were all pretty curious, and being kid, liked the adventure in exploring the house. Reluctantly, Katara followed the group. She did not want to invade Hama's privacy, but it seemed too late to change the minds of the older males in their group. They checked all the rooms before coming to a cabinet. Adrien threw it open and several puppets fell out, freaking the heck out of Marinette. Katara just sighed, closing the cabinet and explaining the puppets were likely just a hobby. Adrien and Sokka still weren't convinced. They both made their way through the house until they came to a locked door.

"Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?" Sokka asked.

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Katara argued.

"We'll see. Plagg! Do your thing!" Adrien ordered. He Kwami flew out of his hiding spot and opened the door, offering the group a dramatic bow.

"We shouldn't be doing this, guys…" Marinette said cautiously glancing around. In the room was a single box. Adrien picked it up, looking over at Plagg, who was more than eager to break into it. Plagg zipped back into Adrien's satchel who went to open the box. Curious, everyone gathered around as he started to open it.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said from behind them, scaring everyone. The kids parted and Sokka and Adrien presented Hama with her box, each wearing the same guilty expression. She took it into her hands and opened the box. Then, she pulled out an old comb.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked in surprise.

"They're really handy when you need them." Adrien informed Sokka, "I would know, considering what Dad and I did before leaving Paris."

Hama just smiled.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe. All eyes landed on Sokka and Katara, who stared at the old woman in disbelief.

"Y-you're from the Southern Water Tribe? " Katara stammered

"Just like you." Hama replied.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you both have very Southern Water Tribe names." Hama chuckled, "It wasn't hard to figure out."

"But… why didn't you tell us?" Sokka questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you. I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them enough." Aang made a face upon hearing the words, 'sea prunes.'

"Great." He muttered.

"I knew I felt a connection with you right away!" Katara cheered.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right." Sokka said proudly. She elbowed him for it, "...But I'm sorry we were sneaking around."

Hama smiled.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get cooking." Hama replied. Adrien looked excited at the mention of food. Katara, Marinette, and Hama went to the kitchen together and prepared the Water Tribe style meal. The boys… and Toph… waited eagerly in the dining room, discussing their discovery of Hama's origins excitedly as if they'd pieced together some great mystery. Katara just rolled her eyes at their antics and helped Hama, glad to be with a sister of her Tribe. When dinner was served, everyone excited dug in. Aang warned Toph and Marinette away from the Sea Prunes, but Adrien seemed to enjoy every bite.

"Who wants five-flavor soup?" Hama asked. Katara was suddenly very excited. She loved five-flavored soup! The very smell of it could send her back home. She raised her hand for the soup. Hama grinned, and suddenly the soup was lifted out of the big bowl an into theirs. Katara stared at the woman, dumbfounded.

"You're a waterbender!" Katara realised, "I've never met another waterbender from our ribe before!" Hama gave Katara a sad look, lowering her eyes to the soup she'd just bended.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one." Hama said mournfully. Sokka cocked his head.

"So how did you end up all the way out here?" Sokka asked. Hama got a far away look in her eyes.

"I was stolen from my home." She said darkly, "It was over 60 years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued… finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They put us in terrible prisons, here, in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"How did you get away?" Sokka wondered, curious. Hama winced, looking away.

"I'm sorry, It's too painful to talk about anymore." Katara touched her hand to where her mother's necklace once hung.

"We completely understand. We lost our mother ina raid." Katara sympathized. Hama put her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Oh, you poor thing." The room got a solemn feel to it as Katara looked up at Hama.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero." Katara informed Hama with a smile. Hama smiled back.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on he Southern tradition when I'm gone." Hama offered. Katra was out of her seat in an instant.

"Yes, yes! Of Course! To learn about my heritage… it would mean everything to me!" Katara said in awe. Hama smiled.

"Then, tomorrow at sunrise, I will teach you." Katara was beyond ecstatic to hear those words.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

"Why don't you finish your meal and rest so you'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Of course!" Katara quickly finished her meal and made her way to her room. She tried to go to sleep immediately, but was far too excited. When morning came, she was dressed and ready for training before breakfast had even been finished. Hama led her out to a field, far from where prying Fire Nation eyes could watch the two benders practice. Hama taught many things as the day went by. Things that Katara knew would be resourceful when the Invasion day came. Pulling water out of the air, out of plants, and other unexpected places. Hama praised Katara for using her sweat and saliva to bend, even though she still considered that to have been the most disgusting idea she and Adrien had ever come up with despite its efficiency and convenience. Katara learned, that as a waterbender, it was important to keep and open mind. It was important to be resourceful and smart. Bodies of water and ice weren't found were ever Katara would go, unlike with the other elements. She had to learn to find water in other places and was delighted to be taught such skills.

"When you're a waterbender in a strange land," Hama taught, "You do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon when your bending is at its peak." Katara looked confused.

"But isn't that dangerous?" She asked, "I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon."

"Oh, Katara. Two waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about." Hama said with a smile, leading Katara to the forest for the next lesson. They continued the lessons all day long until finally the moon began to reach its peak. Hama smiled up at it. Katara did too, thinking about the moon spirit Yue, who watched over them from above.

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama said with a deep sigh, "For generations, it has blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things." She stretched out her hands as if reaching for the moon, "I've never felt more alive." Katara agree, feeling the moon's power coursing through her veins. It felt wonderful.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison." Hama began, "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution." Katara couldn't even imagine how terrible that would have been like. She listened carefully to Hama's words. Hama lowered her hands.

"And yet, each month I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized, that where there is life, there is water. The ras that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid." That's when Katara suddenly had a bad feeling. She remembered Adrien's words from when Combustion Man had captured them.

 _Most of the human body is made of water. Like sixty percent of it. It's in our cells and our blood and used for literally everything. It's like the perfect solvent. It's charge is slightly negative, making it able to bond to or be used with pretty much everything making it an essential part of all life. That… and carbon, with four valence electrons it can bond to everything._ That was what he had said. Though she hadn't understand most of what Adrien was telling her at the time, and she still didn't understand most of what he had ment, she had understood one thing clearly: humans were made of water. Hama had pointed that detail out as well. Katara did not know is she wanted to see where the discussion was heading.

"I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men, and the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you an control anything… or anyone. Bloodbending." Katara stared at Hama in horror. She was unsure of how to respond. She only knew the very idea sickened her.

"But… to… to reach inside someone and control them?" She said in a shaky voice, "I don't know if I want that kind of power."

"The choice is not yours, the power exists. It's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture… and your mother…" Katara winced.

"I know." She said bitterly.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are, with any means necessary!" Hama explained. And that's when it hit her. The missing people. The full moon. A waterbender with the power to control her enemies. Katara's heart broke in that instant. Hama might have once been a hero. She might have been the last of the Southern waterbenders. But Hama had let the war and her imprisonment turn her into a monster. To escape the cruelty of the Fire Nation, Hama had become crueler than the Fire Nation,

"It's you! You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons!" Hama scowled.

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work." Hama explained.

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending. I won't allow you to keep terroring this town!" Katara yelled defiantly, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. Then she froze as a searing pain rushed through her body and she found herself unable to move.

"You should have learned learned the technique before you turned against me." Hama growled, "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body." Katara cried out as Hama used the technique to throw her around, Katara had no control over herself. She was slammed into trees and brought to her knees. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes. It hurt so much.

"Stop… please." Katara begged. Hama just laughed. Katara looked down at the ground and saw the flowers.

Where there is life, there is water. She closed her hands and the water was torn from the flowers. Katara felt Yue's spirit upon her and the pain from Hama's control vanished. Hama's laughter vanished as Katara stood.

"Your not the only one who draws power from the moon." She growled, "My bending is more powerful than your, Hama. Your technique is useless on me." Hama growled, assuming a stance before lunging at Katara. The two began to spar, each stealing water from the plants around them, killing the grass and destroying trees. Hama's expression of confidence was gone as she realised the moon favored Katara over her. It was now an expression of fear and determination as the danced in a special of water and ice and the trees burst and grass became like dust. Katara was winning.

The Aang and Sokka showed up. The looked desperate as the searched the woods for Katara and Hama. Katara's heart sank upon seeing them. They'd come looking for her the moment they found out Hama was bending the disappearances.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" Sokka growled upon seeing the old woman.

"Give up!" Aang called, "You're outnumbered." Hama just cackled.

"No, you've outnumbered yourselves." Hama raised her arms and began to bend the water in her brother and the Avatar. The cried out in alarm as they were forced to attack Katara. She did her best to fend them off without harming them.

"Katara! Look out!" Sokka yelped, "It's like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it, arm! Stop it!" Sokka drew his sword and charged. She knocked him aside.

"This feels weird." Aang objected. She quickly froze him to a tree.

"I'm sorry, Aang!" Katara said.

"It's okay!" He replied.

Hama just laughed more.

"Don't hurt your friends Katara… and don't let them hurt each other!" Hama said, she broke the ice holding Aang and took over once more. Sokka stood, sword drawn as he charged Aang. They screamed, horrified that Sokka would kill Aang. Katara's eyes went wide and without thinking she reached into Hama.

"No!" Katara yelled. Hama froze at Katara's control. He body trembling. Katara was horrified, but Aang and Sokka stopped before they could hurt one another. Katara took a shaky breath and brought her hands down. Hama, was pinned to the ground. Toph, Marinette in her Ladybug outfit, Adrien in his Cat Noir outfit, but with a hat, can into the clearing with several Fire Nation men. They all stared in horror at the scene before them. They looked shocked to see what Katara was doing to Hama. Quickly, the Fire Nation men bound Hama, letting Katara release all control over the old woman. The Fire Nation people started to lead Hama away, selectively ignoring Katara and her friends and leaving them to stare at Katara more. As they did Hama smirked.

"Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender." She cackled as they took Hama away. Katara took one look down at the hands that had controlled Hama before bursting into tears.

"...What have I done?" She cried softly.


	61. Chapter 61

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One: Nightmares and Daydreams.

Marinette's terrible and bizarre sleeping schedule was nothing compared to Aang's new no sleep policy. The poor airbender had been plagued by nightmares for nights. Honestly, Marinette had no idea how to comfort the Avatar.

They had arrived at the rendezvous point four days ahead of schedule despite all of Sokka's whining about the unnecessary side trips the team seemed to enjoy going on. She knew putting Adrien in charge of scheduling instead of Sokka was a great idea. The poor guy knew schedules more than anyone else in the group.

They had set up camp and all seemed a little excited and borderline nervous about the invasion. Marinette's plans usually worked out, and with Sokka's genius added to their amazing invasion plan, they were sure to win. Adrien Agreste and Avatar Aang, however, weren't just nervous. Both boys, though trusting in their Plan Guys' ideas, didn't seem confident in their own ability to see the plan through. Adrien handled the paranoia better than Aang. He constantly confided in is Lady about his fears.

"I just don't think I should go with you guys." He said, pacing through the fields with a distant look in his eyes, "Marinette, I already told you about the Jinx power… and what if… what if it follows us to the Fire Nation capital and we lose and our only chance of ending this war?"

"Don't be silly, Kitty, we can't do this without you."

"Sure you could. You and Sokka have been planning this invasion since before I joined Team Avatar. Surely you have a version of the plan without me in it? One where I stay behind?"

"Adrien, it will be fine. I know it's been difficult, and maybe there is some sort of bad luck following us around because of the Jinx, but that doesn't mean we don't need you. I'm lady luck herself! I can balance you out, no matter what. And if we do fail, it won't be because of bad luck. It will beon me, because I planned this whole thing with Sokka."

"Milady, I don't want you to think that-"

"Exactly, you don't want me to think that we can win because of something I did wrong. Now, stop being a hypocrite and blaming yourself for problems we aren't even facing yet and saying we won't win because you jinxed yourself. We're the Cat and Bug team, remember? We are all about making miracles happen." Marinette had scolded him. Adrien hung his head.

"I suppose you are right." He said with a small smile, "But… we need a contingency." Marinette cocked her head.

"Contingency?"

"Sometimes, a plan doesn't survive first contact. There are always complications. And if our Miraculous really are out of whack because of this war or the Jinx, we need a plan b."

"Well, yeah, Sokka and I have been discussing-"

"No, not your plan b. Mine." Adrien said quickly. She frowned, folding her arms.

"I'm listening."

"If something goes wrong… I think you should send me away for a little while until the issue is resolved, as an experiment." Adrien said.

"Cat…"

"I'm serious, Milady, I want this to work. I want to help our friends and I-"

"Ahh!" A cry erupted from the young Avatar as he sat up from his nightmare. Marinette scowled.

"This conversation isn't over, Agreste." Marinette snapped before returning to camp to help the Avatar out. Her mind was clouded with thoughts and concerns for Adrien. She knew his superstition concerning the Jinx and the Miraculous was only getting worse. She was horrified that he even suggested leaving. She didn't want to lose her partner again just because his hero complex had him blaming himself for everything that went wrong in that world. She would definitely have to discuss the issue with his father when the man arrived for the invasion.

"Fire Lord…" Aang moaned, hugging his knees in fear as Marinette approached. Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts. She would have to deal with Cat Noir later. Aang needed her first. She sat next to him, he didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey, Aang." She said softly, "You doing okay?" The Airbender flinched, looking up at Marinette with wide, scared grey eyes.

"M...marinette?" He asked carefully.

"Is something wrong Aang?" The Avatar jerked his gaze away from the Miraculou holder.

"I'm fine." He slurred, obviously exhausted from his lack of sleep.

"Aang, no you're not." Marinette said, "Come on, Aang, you can talk to me. It's me, Rin. Your friend." Aang flinched.

"I… I don't want to fight the firelord." He whispered. Marinette froze, not expecting that.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not ready. I can't Firebend, my Earthbend could be better, and I… I've never had to really… hurt anyone before. I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in war or violence, but here I am now… and I have to end it myself."

"Ending a war is a very pacifist thing to do, Aang." Marinette chuckled, "You'll be bringing this world into an era of peace and you'll restore as for the training… you've been preparing for this moment all year. I have faith in you."

"Yeah, I guess…" He said, fingering the folds of his robe.

"I'm guessing that's not all, is it?" Marinette asked.

"...No… Rin, I'm scared." He admitted, hugging himself tighter. Marinette's heart failure and for an instant, she saw him as he truly was. Aang had to be almost thirteen by that point. He was still just a little kid. Even though he paraded around as this brave, fearless Aavater who could solve the problems of the world, Marinette knew Aang was still just a terrified little kid who was doing a job he had never wanted in the first place.

"So much of the plan is resting on whether or not I beat Ozai… and, well… what if I can't? What if we lose? What if I do something wrong and I lose you guys? I don't want that to happen… not again. I already lost the Airbenders because I failed to be the perfect Avatar everyone wants. I already failed Ba Sing Se. The world depends on me, and I keep on fail it over and over." He said softly.

"Aang," Marinette said, "I get it. You are terrified and uncertain… but… do you remember the story I told you a long time ago about when I first became Ladybug?" Aang nodded his head weakly.

"Then you know I understand what you are going through. Your a little kid who has the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are terrified you are going to fail and you have to win or you could lose everything. You have to keep smiling and keep acting like you can do anything so that no one knows how scared you really are." Aang squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes." He said, "That's exactly it."

"But Aang, do you remember what I told you kept me going through my years of protecting Paris? What encouraged me to keep fighting despite my fear?" Aang thought for a moment, looking over towards were Adrien paced.

"Cat Noir." He replied.

"Yes, my friends." Marinette said, "Cat and Alya and Nino and, sigh, even Chloe… they all reminded me that even though it was hard to get up every day to go and fight Akumas and win, even though I was terrified out of my mind everytime I put on the suit… I was never really alone. I had them to catch me when I fall. Ba Sing Se might have gone badly, be don't you remember? Katara was right there with you to save your life. And we will be there with you too, fighting by your side. I know you think that because you are the Avatar it is your destiny to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders, but Aang, it isn't. That burden isn't made to be shared by one person alone, no matter what everyone thinks. You have people here who care about you and will gladly lift you up when you fall. They'll even take some of that burden. It's the least we can do. You just mean so much to all of us."

Aang smiled sadly.

"Marinette, when did you get so wise?" He asked.

"Hanging out with the spirit of creation and talking down possible Akuma victims for two years does wonders to a person." Marinette replied, "But seriously, Aang, you aren't alone. We will always be there for you. Even if we fail tomorrow we'll get up and try again. That's just who we are. Don't be afraid to try just because your scared. Sometimes, having a little courage and having faith in those around you can be all it takes to succeed. You are one of the bravest kids I know. You got a lot of pressure on you, but you aren't alone." Aang nodded.

"...Thanks Marinette." He said, "I needed that. All of the other guys weren't exactly good with relieving stress."

"Try talking down and fighting Akuma's for a living." Marinette chuckled. Aang laughed before looking up to the stars, relaxing ever so slightly.

"Rin? Do you really think I'm brave?"

"One of the bravest." Marinette replied.

"...And do you think I'll ever find someone like Cat Noir? I mean… someone who has that… click… that you and Adrien have?" Marinette looked over at the sleeping Katara. Marinette knew exactly who Aang was referring to.

"I have no doubt." She replied. She looked back over to Aang, who snuggled against Appa happily.

"Thanks, Rin." He said with a yawn, already falling asleep now that his consciousness had been cleared of his nightmares. Marinette smiled but frowned upon looking back over towards Adrien, who still seemed as restless as ever. She signed.

"If only it were as easy to convince stubborn cats they have nothing to fear." She whispered so Aang couldn't hear, "I wish I could help him too, but I suppose his father might have better luck talking sense into him than I ever will… stupid cat."


	62. Chapter 62

**Happy Easter!**

 **I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two: The War Meeting.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you." Zuko sat down. The entire day he'd been fretting over the upcoming meeting. He hadn't been invited and was terrified he wouldn't be welcomed, so he stayed at Mai's instead. Life was already complicated, after learning his ties with the avatar and attending to meetings with his sister and father, he had decided the war meeting wasn't worth the extra effort. It still had bothered him the entire day though. Then, when a guard came and informed him that he had been invited to the meeting, Zuko was ecstatic and had made his way to the war meeting even though he was terribly late. Ozai welcomed Zuko with open arms and motioned for him to sit at his right hand as a prince should. Ozai's eyes followed his son with a small amount of pride and a subtle warning in his glare. Zuko understood the look, considering what had happened the last time he'd been at an important war meeting, but Zuko was older now. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"General Shinu. Report." Ozai ordered. The general in question stood, bowing his head at Ozai before beginning his report.

"Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, Earth Bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom. There thankfully has been no sign of the Miraculous Holders. We believe they went into hiding after the walls fell and are not responsible for the rebellions. Though we do believe they are going to be leading the upcoming invasion." Ozai frowned.

"And what is your recommendation?"

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the invasion is defeated and the Miraculous holders are dealt with, we believe we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." Shinu said. Zuko winced when they mentioned dealing with the Miraculous holders, though he agreed they were probably helping Aang stage the invasion if the assassin he'd hired hadn't already killed Aang by that point. Ozai pondered the General's words before fixing his gaze onto Zuko.

"Prince Zuko?" Zuko jerked his head towards his father, fear rising in his throat. He was going to have to say something, "You've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" Zuko froze. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze. He had a lot to consider. He knew sending more troops could resulting in many deaths and wounded men and woman on both sides. The Earth Kingdom was stubborn and wouldn't give up easy. The Fire Nation, he knew, was equally as stubborn. Sending more troops would really do nothing. The war would go on regardless if they redirected the armies or not. Either way, people would die. Zuko wasn't sure if he was ready to make that call. He settled for a neutral answer, hoping his father could use it to make the wisest and most beneficial choice for both sides.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure, as long as they have hope." Zuko explained. Ozai leaned back, considering.

"Yes, yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope." Zuko's eyes widened. That seemed a bit unethical and malicious. Surely there were simpler solutions than mentally wounding an entire nation for the sake of a war.

"Well, that's not exactly what I…" Zuko started to object. Sadly, Azua interrupted his objection.

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground." Zuko stared at his sister in horror. What the heck was wrong with her? They couldn't do that! They'd destroy the world! That solution would kill billions of people. It would be a repeat of the mass genocide that occured in the Air Nomad temples a hundred years prior. That had been a dark time in history, and everyone knew that. Now Azula suggested to repeat it like the lives at stake where no big deal? Zuko had friends in the Earth Kingdom! The bakers, Pao, and Adrien. He couldn't just stand by watch them die for the sake of prosperity. It made no sense. Where was the prosperity amongst the nations if all of them but the Fire Nation had been killed off? And there were colonies in the Earth Kingdom too! Proud Fire Nation men and women who served their country without question. What would happen to them?

"Yes… yes, you're right Azula." Ozai agreed, much to Zuko's dismay. Ozai stood and walked to the table displaying the maps of the Earth Kingdom, "Sozin's comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred Suns. No bender will stand a chance against us." The generals all stared at Ozai and Azula, just as baffled as Zuko.

"What are you suggesting, sir?" Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom permanently." Zuko's expression slackened. No. There was no way his father would go through with this. This was genocide! This was pure evil! What had happened to prosperity? To making the world a better place? Wasn't that what they had been fighting to create for so long? Did that even matter anymore? Or was it now only about winning, regardless of the toll it took? If that was the case then this plan was selfish and wrong and he couldn't believe none of the generals stood up and explained to Ozai respectfully why the plan wouldn't work towards their real goal.

"From our airships."Ozai continued, "We will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new world will be born. A World in which all lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler!" Ozai raised his fist in the air. The generals cheered. Cheered! They cheered like cowards at the terrible, villainous idea. It was that moment Zuko recalled a line from the play Adrien had loved so much before Zuko left. The Final Chronicles of the Dragons it had been called.

Woe to me, for I have seen the dragons fall. Once I beheld them on a pedestal, but now they are as men. Where has the blessing of spirit's gone? Why has it come to the end of such great beasts? That they would quarrel and destroy the world in fire out of selfish ambition? Behold the sons of fire! The sons of destruction! Who have only themselves to blame for their ultimate end. If only I could end this war, but what can one human do against such great beasts?

Zuko shrank in his seat, reciting the lines from the play in his mind over and over as he considered speaking out against the terrible plan. He felt like Lee from the play, small and unimportant. All Zuko would gain from speaking out then was another scar before sharing the fate of all the Nations. What could he do against him? Zuko's own father? A man who had always hated him until he learned Zuko had killed a twelve year old kid. Even though it wasn't true, Zuko started to really see how messed up his father was and understand why he had been so mad, confused, and sick because of the choice he'd made in Ba Sing Se. His father really was the worse of two evils. Aang had been right. Adrien had been right. Iroh had been right. He had ignored and betrayed them because he was too stubborn, too convinced that a man like Ozai was truly capable of loving anyone, and too blinded by his longing for the life he once had to even consider everything they had been trying to tell him. He had been a fool and an absolute coward. He barely listened to the rest of the meeting as they plotted out the best way to commit the genocide. The idea of it merely sickened Zuko more and more as he listened. Finally, after what felt like centuries, the meeting let out. Zuko stumbled out of the War Room pale and disgusted. Mai waited for him patiently outside.

"So, how did it go?" She asked. He looked at her. His eyes unfocused and his heart longing to leave that terrible household. Only, seeing her face was enough to make his heart melt. He loved Mai. He wanted to tell her everything. Steal her away and hide her from his father and sister so that nothing his family did could ever hurt her. But he knew she would hate that. Mai took care of herself. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't bring her into his family's madness or turn her into a traitor. It wasn't right. So, he kept a straight face and told as vague of the truth as he could.

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was at his right hand." Zuko said hollowly.

"Zuko that's great! You must be happy?" She asked, holding onto him dearly. He smiled at her touch before frowning. No. It wasn't great. He wasn't happy. Nothing was okay anymore. He glanced up at the picture of Ozai. The portrait's eyes boring into his own. He swallowed hard before replying.

"During the meeting, I was the purrfect purrince." Mai glared at him for the pun he'd made, not realising he'd done it on purpose. For Adrien. For everyone he'd hurt in his foolishness, "The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me." Mai squeezed his hand.

"Zuko, are you alright?" She asked, losing her monotone ever so slightly. He clung to her hand for a few lingering moments, relishing in her eyes for one last time, somehow knowing it would be a long time before he'd get to truly see them again, then he pulled away.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. The invasion is coming and we all need to be ready. I likely won't see you much during these next few days." He began to walk off before turning to look back at her one last time, "I love you, you know that?" She stared at him incredulously. He didn't even give her time to respond. He left her there, puzzled, before going to his quarters and starting to pack. A plan started to form in his head. The invasion would be key. Ozai wouldn't be able to firebend at him and he would be crippled, so Zuko could escape. The Avatar would be forced to retreat when they discovered the Fire Nation's plan and Zuko would follow him, as he'd done for so long now. Only this time, he wasn't seeking to capture or kill the boy, but rather he sought to teach the boy how to fire bend. It was all Zuko could do to stop the madness that was his father. To make up for the terrible things he'd done. He would make Aang learn from him. Beg him to take his advice and teachings. He would do anything to stop the genocide and the destruction of the world. Anything to make up for his mistakes. He would do anything to stop it all, and end the war that had only begun out of one man's foolish pride.

Zuko was going to betray his father.


	63. Chapter 63

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three: Rendezvous

"It seems like you slept better." Marinette said with a smile as Aang joined the group.

"Like a baby moose lion." Aang agreed, "Ready to face the Fire Lord." Marinette just laughed. Sokka came up and peered off the cliff. He new that the invasion force was supposed to arrive at any moment now. He was pretty excited to see his dad again and start leading the invasion he and Marinette had been putting together for so long.

"So, Aang? What's your strategy for taking him down? Going to get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar state action?" Toph asked, while dramatically demonstrating the strategy.

Aang winced.

"Yeah, I can't. When Azula shot me with lighting, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe." Aang explained. Toph looked confused at that response.

"You know what I just heard?" Toph asked, "Blah, blah, blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah, blah, blah, something about space."

"Honestly, same." Adrien chuckled.

"Come on guys, we need to start setting up so the invasion can dock and we can get this all started on time." Sokka said, "Toph, Aang. We need docks and a platform. Katara, make sure the water levels up so they can safely come into the bay. Mari, grab the maps. You are with me. Adrien, you transform to. Get the potions Marinette made and store them away, after that, I'll need your help in saddling Appa."

"Aye-eye captain!" Adrien said with a salute. Team Avatar broke to complete their various tasks. Sokka smiled, pleased that everything was going so well already. Today was a very good day. Perfect for an invasion. All that they needed was an invasion force.

As if the universe had read Sokka's thoughts, a hazy fog spread over the waters. Sokka's smile only grew.

"Oh no," Katara said, noticing the fog, "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

"No, that is the invasion!" Sokka cheered. Sure enough, out of the fog came several southern water tribe ships. He could see his dad on the deck of the main ship, waving towards Sokka to get the team's attention. The ships quickly docked and everyone got off. Adrien was pleased to find his father there and gladly went off to speak with the man. Sokka and Katara went to greet their own dad.

"You made it dad!" Katara said, embracing the man.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka questioned.

"I did." Hakoda chuckled, "But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." The watertribe man looked back at the swampbenders, who had become interested in a rock.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little lose in the leaf head?" Hakoda wondered aloud.

"I just wish they would wear pants." Bato agreed.

"Pants are an illusion, and so is death." Hue called to the water tribes men. Sokka just chuckled.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but trust me. They can help us."

"Hey, look! It's Haru!" Katara said, dragging Marinette to meet the Earthbender.

"Hi, Katara." Haru said with a wave. Sokka was surprised by the man's appearance. Last he'd seen Haru, he'd been a young teen who hid his Earthbending from the Fire Nation before leading a rebellion with his father. Now, he seemed like a young man who'd grown substantially since their last meeting. He even had a mustache to prove it.

"Haru, it's so good to see you!" Katara said, hugging to Earthbender.

"Toph, Marinette, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by Fire Nation, so we had to hide his Earthbending." Aang explained.

"Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village." Haru said with a smile. His father put a hand on Haru's shoulder, beaming proudly.

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we are here to help you." His father, Tyro, said.

"Yeah, that sounds like Katara." Marinette said, "She can be inspiring when she wants to be, now, if you'd excuse me, I need to talk to Plan Guy Number One about our mechanical friend" Marinette walked to him.

"So, where's this… Mechanist… you told me about? I want to see if our plans will actually work." Marinette asked. Sokka smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, come on!" Sokka went towards the boat when there was a loud explosion heard. The Mechanist and his son, Teo came out of the ship coughing. Pipsqueak and the Duke followed.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." The Mechanist replied, looking back at the mess it had created, "But unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

"Wait…" Marinette trailed, examining the mess,"You are making peanut butter bombs? Huh, not the weirdest thing I've encountered."

"They are destructive." Pipsqueak piped up.

"And Delicious." The Duke agreed.

"Marinette, this is Pipsqueak and The Duke. They used to be members of Jet's Freedom Fighter gang." Marinette's gaze softened upon hearing that.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Ladybug. I'm sorry about what happened to your friend." She said kindly.

"It's fine." Pipsqueak said, "Jet's a hero now. Like he always wanted to be."

"He sure is." A new voice inserted. Sokka nearly jumped upon Gabriel Agreste entering the conversation.

"Hawkmoth. I was an acquaintance of Jet when he came to the city. I'm pleased to meet two more of his legendary freedom fighters."

"Yeah, anyways…" Sokka said, interrupting the moment as he turned to the Mechanist, "Were you able to complete the plans I sent you?"

"Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised." The Mechanist said.

"That's great, I did have a Plan B and C, just in case you didn't, but I'm glad you did!" Marinette said cheerfully.

"Speaking of plans, Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Sokka. A word?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh, sure thing!" Sokka said. They followed Gabriel away from the group, where several people were reuniting and catching up. He stopped abruptly once he was away from the group and looked at Sokka and Marinette with a very distant, yet dark stare.

"I have a concern." Gabriel suddenly said.

"A concern?" Marinette asked aloud.

"I sense… something unsettling. Something seems wrong about all of this. I'm not sure if it is my Miraculous or if it's just nerves, but something is wrong. This plan, it sounds like it will work, and with the joint of you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Sokka of the Water Tribe, I'm sure it will work well. The problem is, something in me tells me this operation could be in jeopardy." Gabriel explained.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Not too long ago, I felt the emotions of Prince Zuko. I was just discussing with Adrien that I believe he could very well be in grave danger. There was a… change in him. A change that occured only days ago. He is conspiring to betray someone yet again, and this time, I believe Zuko will pay the ultimate price for his betrayal if he is not careful."

"So? Who cares what happens to that jerk?" Sokka asked, "After all that he's done-"

"Sokka, that's not all." Gabriel said, "The thing was, Zuko's emotions were the only ones I could properly sense in the Fire Nation. The capital has been some distance away, so I just assumed it was because he's a very emotional person, but… now that we are closer to the capitol, I sense something is amiss. They are calm. They believe they are safe."

"So?" Sokka asked, "That's a good thing, right? That means they definitely won't expect this!"

"I can't be too sure." Gabriel admitted, "It is strange, but… I want to be certain… do you two have any plans about what you'll do if we get there and discover they were ready for us?" Marinette and Sokka exchanged looks.

"You think they are ready?" Marinette said, biting her lip.

"I'm not sure, but I want you both to be ready for the possibility. A lot of people are putting their faith in your plan, but things could easily go wrong, even if we plan every possibility out. After all, Ladybug, this time, luck is against us." Marinette stiffened. Sokka was confused.

"What do you mean?" Sokka said, "Marinette is the wielder of good luck and Cat Noir balances her out! So that means luck is on our side, right?"

"No." Gabriel said, "It isn't. I am honestly surprised Marinette and Adrien neglected to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sokka asked.

"Gabriel, Adrien was being superstitious! He can't possibly be-"

"He is, Marinette." Gabriel said, "Adrien is jinxed. He used a forbidden power and brought us to a place were the balance no longer exists and destruction and misfortune reign supreme. Sokka, as long as this war goes on, Ladybug's good luck will not be the thing that affects us. Here, the battle is decided by Cat Noir's bad luck."

"Wait, so you are saying that because of the war… Ladybug's good luck powers aren't working?"

"They are, just not enough. Her and Adrien are currently imbalanced. Things will go wrong instead of right. You must be prepared to handle any deal of bad luck you are handed in the fight ahead."

"Mari? You knew about this?" Sokka asked. The Miraculous holder looked away.

"Sokka, I'm sorry I didn't say anything… I thought Adrien was just paranoid. I… I should have told you, but… I did account for it in case Adrien was right. I took the liberty of making a Plan M. It's the last one in your papers." Sokka rummaged through his maps and documents and found Plan M.

"Marinette, you can't really mean this-"

"It's the only way. If this fails, we'll be back to square one. If Adrien and I become a problem… we will have to remove it. But… if we can restore the balance and if Aang wins, it won't matter and everything will go back to normal." Marinette explained, "But… you have to trust us." Sokka hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, Mari. I do trust you." He said, "But we avoid Plan M unless it's absolutely necessary. If all else fails, then we improvise. It's what people like you and I are good at." He offered her the maps and plans, which she gladly took.

"Now, how about we go tell everyone else our brilliant plan, Plan Guy Number One?" Marinette asked. Sokka nodded, noticing how everyone was getting seated for Sokka and Marinette to present their plan and brief everyone before they got started.

"You first, Plan Guy Number Two." Marinette grinned, walking to the platform, Sokka trailed behind. As he got closer, Sokka realised exactly how many people he'd asked to help with the invasion. He gulped. Fear suddenly rising in his throat. What if his and Marinette's plans weren't good enough? What if they failed? What if the Jinx caught up to them and all of the people he planned on leading into battle that day never came back?

Sokka was only brought out of his sudden nervous breakdown when his father, Hakoda, put a hand on Sokka's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Sokka looked up at his dad, who beamed proudly back down at him.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Hakoda encouraged. Sokka nodded, taking a deep breath before joining Marinette on the platform.

"Good morning everyone!" Sokka said. Instantly, Sokka tripped and fell into Marinette, who dropped the scrolls everywhere. Marinette burst into giggles at the action.

"Glad to see I'm not the only clutz." She said with a laugh as she picked up the dropped scrolls. Sokka scowled and picked himself up, brushing himself off.

"Uhm… so, as you know, today, we are invading the Fire Nation.I mean I know you know that… because why else would you be here?" Sokka asked. Marinette raised an eyebrow before setting up the maps.

"The Fire Lord's palace is here." He began, only to find Marinette put up the wrong map. Sokka gave her a 'you had one job' glare, to which she simply shrugged helplessly.

"Uh, wait… no wait...wait...Ah ha! It's here!" He pointed at the correct map, "and, uh, there's gonna be an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord and the Firebenders won't have any fire to use, so that's good for us and uhm… I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning." Sokka took a deep breath and began at the beginning.

"Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now, I didn't like Aang at first, but I grew to love him overtime. Then we went over to the Southern Air temple were Aang used to live and then we met Suki who is a Kyoshi warrior and she made me wear a dress like a woman and then she kissed me and…" What the heck was he doing? Did he just flat out tell everyone how he wore a dress and kissed Suki? What the heck did that have to do with anything? He kept talking, even though he mentally told himself to shut up, "...And then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache and if you look in the front row you can see him-"  
"Thank you Sokka!" Marinette quickly said, pushing him slightly aside to thankfully shut him up. Thank the Avatar Marinette was there, she pulled him off stage.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I… I… just freaked! So much pressure and… and… Oh my gosh I'm terrible at this!" Marinette giggled.

"Don't worry, I totally get it. My first time as Ladybug sucked. My first declaration of love to Adrien was in a series of squeaks. My first speech as class president was so confusing, I don't think they'll ever know what my point was. Not even I'm too sure about that... It's just nerves. It happens to the best of us."

"You finish the speech, Mari. You are way better at this leader thing than I am." Sokka lamented.

"That's not true. You're perfectly good leader. Now, come on, Sokka. Let's try again. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but at least stand with me. This is our plan. We do this together." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back on. Everyone watch in anticipation. Sokka gulped. Marinette just cleared her throat. She straightened her posture and went into what Adrien and Sokka liked to call 'full Ladybug mode.'

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage." She began, "There are two steps to this invasion. Dry and simple. A naval stage and then a land stage. Sokka and I like to called Plan A: The fish attack. That will make more sense later when you actually see how we'll be arriving. Anyways, to get the Fire Nation capital, The Great Gates of Azulon. That's where my partner, Cat Noir will come into play. Once we pass those, we hit the land and we hit it hard. We must fight past their battlement and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At this point the eclipse will begin." Boulder tilted his head to the side.

"Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during eclipse when the Fire Benders are powerless?"

"No. The eclipse only lasts eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders, so that's where we'll need it the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord and we would have control over the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!" Marinette raised her fists in truimph as everyone burst into cheers and applause.

"Wow, Marinette." Sokka said glumly, "You did really well."

"Thanks, practice really helps." Marinette said with a smile before placing her hand on the shoulder, "Don't worry about earlier. That's already forgotten."

"Mari, I just fell apart." He said sadly, "I don't deserve to be Plan Guy Number One."

"Like I said, that isn't true. That's just public speaking. It happens to us all. Me more than others. You are a great leader and a wonderful strategist. I couldn't ask for a better leader to follow to battle." She assured him, "And don't worry, Sokka you'll get the hang of it. Word of advice?" She placed her hands on her Ladybug mask, "It's all in the masks, Sokka. They do wonders for a person's courage. Brings out the best in us. I learned that the hard way. I know you're a brave and fearless leader. So put on that mask and be the best you can be." Sokka looked at the mask on Marinette for a moment before looking at his Water Tribe Wolf helmet and smiling.

"Like always, Plan Guy Number Two. You are very right."

"Good. Now let's get this invasion started, shall we?"


	64. Chapter 64

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: The Cat and Moth.

Adrien swam beside Appa and Katara. Seeing as how Marinette was only able to make one more water potion from the limited supplies found in that world, Adrien was the only Miraculous Holder swimming. He rode with Katara most of the way there, but now, as the approached the Great Gates of Azulon, his services were needed to render the gates completely useless. He unhooked the rope Marinette had given him from his belt and began to swim quickly ahead of the group. He just prayed Marinette and Sokka's predictions had been correct as he dove down and found the mechanism for the first net and began to fasten one end of the ropes to it. He swam over to the next mechanism and did the same. Finally, he could hear the muffled sounds of the alarms being sounded and the gates being activated.

"Crap." He muttered, "I need to buy more time... Cataclysm!" Adrien grabbed the rope and as his claws touched, the nets began to dissolve with their mechanisms into ash. He looked behind him and silently noted that the invaders seemed to be already boarding their submarines. Mission one, completely ruin the Great Gates of Azulon had been completed. Now he needed to drive off any firebenders from the boats and act as a distraction while the others continued on. Once they cleared that area, he was to swim quickly and board one of the submarines before his Miraculous ran out. He expanded his staff and it launched him out of the water. He landed on a deck to one of the watertribe boats just as several firebenders came with jet skis. He smirked and checked his ring. Four minutes. That was all the time he needed.

"Hey! You guys looking for me?" He called. The firebenders attacked, jumping onto his boat without hesitation.

"It's Cat Noir! Get him!" a guard ordered. Adrien activated his staff and lunged, narrowly dodging fire blasts and knocking the firebenders out. His ring beeped urgently, informing him that he now had three minutes to get to ether Katara and Appa, or a sub. I glanced up, noting that the other ships were now completely abandoned like his was. The others had successfully boarded the submarines and were making their way undetected past the now completely ruined Gates of Azulon. He smirked and dove into the boat's cabin and locked it with his staff before opening the secret hatch and diving head first into the water. Water began to pour into the boat, causing the firebenders on board to panic and abandon it, moving onto the next boat instead, even though Adrien knew it was very empty at that point. Adrien swam as fast as he could after the others, catching another glimpse at his handiwork with the gates.

"Well…" Adrien said, mostly to himself, "If nothing else, we did just take down one of the greatest military barcades in the Fire Nation. That should leave them pretty vulnerable no matter what goes down at the capitol." His ring simply let out another beep, warning him he now had two minutes to enter a sub or get on Appa with Katara. He got to one of the hulls and banged on the hatch. It opened and a swampbender kept all the water from spilling in as he climbed inside. He detransformed right then and there, but a wild grin was on his face.

"The Gates of Azulon are no more. Mission one complete. Now, the capitol."

"Well done, son." Adrien jerked his head up in surprise, realising he'd boarded the sub that his father was on.

"Oh, hello father." Adrien said with a smile, reaching into his satchel for cheese. Also in that submarine, Adrien could see several Earthbender soldiers and a few swampbenders. No one he really recognized.

"Woah, that spirit magic trick is really neat." An earthbender remarked.

"Er, thanks." Adrien said, giving the cheese to a really hungry Plagg before wandering over to his father's side.

"They were just talking about how you just destroyed the Gates of Azulon without even trying." Gabriel explained, "Everyone here seems rather fascinated by our 'spirit magic.'"

"Well, I am the Miraculous wielder of destruction… so… it's kinda our thing, right Plagg?"

"HmmMmm…" Plagg mumbled. Adrien sat down next to Gabriel, his face growing serious immediately as his voice went low.

"What's your update on Zuko?" Adrien asked in a hushed tone. Gabriel shook his head sadly.

"A decisive moment will likely occur today. He plans to betray Ozai, I just do not know when." Gabriel admitted, "I am not a telepath without a Guāng Papillion, just an empath. I can only sense strong emotions and am able to discern the cause for those strong emotions. He seems upset with his father, that is clear, though I do not now why or how this would lead to a resolution such as the one I sense Zuko has come to. Unfortunately, all we can do is hope that we reach the palace in time to prevent the lad from attempting something foolish that might very well get him killed." Adrien's shoulders shrank. He could only imagine what Zuko might've been going through at that moment. Adrien kept running terrible scenarios in his head as to what might have caused the change and what Ozai would do once he learned Zuko's loyalties seemed to be shifting. The worst being Ozai had some terrible and immoral plan up his sleeve that Zuko didn't agree with and Ozai going so far as to kill Adrien's friend. The best being that Zuko just felt guilty so he wanted to reform and would escape with another banishment or scar. Heck, Adrien just hoped nothing terrible happened at all and that Zuko would notice the invasion and would wisely slip away in all the chaos with hopes that Adrien and Gabriel could track him down later…

Or… maybe...

"Father… do you know who your champion will be in this battle?" Adrien asked suddenly. Gabriel looked at his son with confusion.

"Adrien you know I will choose one out of the men we have here once we make contact."

"Does it have to be one of our men? We could need all of them to win this thing. Every hand we've got… so maybe… if you could find a firebender with a righteous heart and a desire to bring about a change… you could…you know!" Adrien motioned wildly as his mimicked Zuko's dual blades. Gabriel's expression slackened.

"Why that just might work!" Gabriel said, "It would protect Zuko during the eclipse and aide our cause!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Adrien asked. Gabriel paused.

"No. We can't now. He is in a state of change, yes, but in order to keep our element of surprise and protect the boy… I'll have to do it when he's at his turning point. I have to do it when his is ready to face his father and has said his piece."

"That's too risky." Adrien said, "Aang needs to be the one to face Ozai, not Zuko, or the balance won't be properly restored.

"I will be in complete control. Zuko will not lay a finger on Ozai, I promise." Gabriel said with a curt nod. Adrien smiled.

"Thank you, father." Adrien said warmly. Gabriel managed a small smile.

"For you son, anything." Gabriel said, looking away slightly.

"Even a birthday party when I turn eighteen in september?" Adrien asked playfully, not really meaning it, since he knew his father disliked parties. Gabriel winced.

"I don't really see why not… my gosh… we've been here for so long… and you've grown so much since Emilie fell into her slumber. Eighteen?" Gabriel asked in a worried tone, "You must be joking. I could have sworn you were younger."

"I'm not. Heck, I'm pretty sure Mari's birthday is coming up soon, if it hasn't already passed. I kinda lost count of the days so I'm going based off of the seasons and Lunar calendars… which are hard to keep track of. She's going to be seventeen, like me. Crazy, huh?" Gabriel deflated.

"Have I really missed so much during my pursuits as Hawkmoth over the past few years? My son is a young man and his lover a young woman… and I missed you both growing up because of my selfishness…" Adrien wanted to object, but he couldn't really recall the last time he'd been in Paris and actually had spoken to his father about more than the business. They really had grown distant over the years. Sure, they caught up a bit while Aang was recovering from Ba Sing Se, but they still hadn't really taken nearly enough time to get to know one another again. He signed before raising his hand.

"Hello, my name is Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. I have been modeling since I was little and my very first friend was a girl names Chloe. When I was fourteen, right before my fifteenth birthday, I was allowed to go to school for the very first time. Around that time I also became the Parisian hero, Cat Noir, who fought the evil Hawkmoth everyday with the love of my life. I loved being Cat Noir. It let me do things I wouldn't normally do. There was something about the anonymity to it that just made me want to let myself go and just enjoy life. I was always helping people. I've been told it's my weakness. According to Nino, I would always see the best in people first. I always give people second chances. Also around the time I became Cat Noir, I became really fascinated by physics and science and began to study it like crazy in my free time. When I wasn't fencing, taking classes, modeling, superheroing, or supporting my father's company, I always tried to hang out with my friends, Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Chloe… though I normally had to hang out with Chloe without the others because she likes to insult everyone." Adrien began. Gabriel looked a bit confused at first before his normally stoic expression began to melt into a warm smile.

"I planned on, before this whole jinx thing happened, which by the way: probably wrecked Mari and I's school life forever, going to a local college for physics and modeling part time for my father's company. Sometimes, during the night, and if I got really bold, I would transform into Cat Noir and just run around the city, enjoying how amazing my home was. I would sometimes stop by Marinette Dupain-Cheng's bakery and sneak snacks that I _know_ Nathile would have frowned upon. I am really good a ditching my bodyguard during Akuma attacks and whenever I want to get some fresh air. I like to fence with our family friend, Kagami, and I am actually a really good martial artist in and out of costume, contrary to popular belief. I have a weakness for sweets and passion fruit, and I will do anything for a free chocolate croissant. I've been told by everyone I am pretty oblivious to everything and a bit of a dork. I collect puns in a book that I keep in my room and use them all the time to try and sway Ladybug's affections to me. I can't cook at all, but I'm really fast at learning anything else." Gabriel leaned back in his seat.

"Thank you, son." Gabriel admitted, "It's nice to know you are doing well… physics?"

"Yep." Adrien said with a smile, "Amongst other sciences. I've been looking into chemistry and biology, but I really physics the best. Something about science has always fascinated me. I'm actually really, really good at it. Just ask Marinette. I've tutored her and most of our class dozens of times."

"Not exactly fashion, like I had hoped, I admit… but after all we've been through, I understand why you would probably not be interested in the family business." Gabriel noted.

"Don't worry, like I said. I still plan on modeling for the company, but I kinda want to make my own name. If you haven't noticed, I've been kinda adamant about that lately. Besides, Marinette is a wonderful designer and a beautiful girl. I'm sure she'll do the Agreste family name proud."

"...You do realise that in order for her to continue the family name, she'd have to be an Argeste." Gabriel asked. Adrien chuckled.

"Oh, I know." He said with a smirk, "We are still kids, but it could happen. Heck, we probably are gonna change her last name to Agreste in the next few short years." Gabriel got really red at that. His expression was absolutely priceless. Adrien burst into laughter.

"I am not prepared for a transition such as that." Gabriel admitted, "Though you do have the blessing for it should you reach that point in your life."

"Well, Hawky. You are the Miraculous wielder of change. You should really get used to drastic transitions."

"...Fair." Gabriel chuckled.

It was at that time that the submarine let out a loud buzz. One of the Earthbenders loudly announced that they would be going to the surface for air in a few short minutes. The two Miraculous holders were brought back to reality in that moment, suddenly recalling what they were there for in the first place. Adrien looked down a little.

"...um… look, father. I'm going to be right in the front lines fighting besides my Lady. I know you are not really a man who goes out into these things, seeing as you need to focus on your champions. We aren't going to see much of each other during all this and… well… with the jinx and all that is going on… I guess I'm trying to say… if anything happens to me while I'm out there and if I don't come back-"

"You'll come back, son." Gabriel assured him, "I know you aren't the type of warrior to simply let his opponent win. I know that from first hand experience.

"Still… If I don't come back… I want you to keep my ring and find a new Cat Noir and I want you to look after Marinette for me. If anything happens, I don't want you to blame yourself and I don't want you trying to save what's already gone… and I want you to try and be happy. You know? Go home. Be with Nathile and Gorilla. Design stuff with Mari. Make puns and be a superhero like we were. Help people… stuff like that." Gabriel looked down at his brooch before looking at Adrien's ring.

"My son, you have my word."


	65. Chapter 65

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five: The Invasion.

"Everyone in position! Earthbenders in your tanks! This is going to be a rough ride!" Hakoda ordered. Marinette watched as the Earth benders filed into their various tanks and she unhooked her yo-yo. This was the moment they'd been preparing for since the fall of Ba Sing Se. She looked over at Sokka and Hakoda, who stood proudly with their watertribe brothers. They gave her a curt nod as they felt the submarines approach their destination. They had a few bumpy moments in their ride through the Fire Nation waters, one sub had even gotten harpooned, but thanks to waterbending, the problem was swiftly dealt with.

"Ready the torpedo!" Hakoda ordered. The swamp benders obliged and at Hakoda's command, they launched it at the gratings ahead. Yet another major defense system in the Fire Nation waters was now completely destroyed. They were certainly making progress. The plan was working out perfectly, despite how paranoid Gabriel and Adrien had been. Maybe they'd been wrong. Maybe luck was on their side.

The subs jostled as they landed on shore. The base of the submarine began to retract and the Earthbender tanks were let out into the now raging battle. Firebenders were desperately attempting to stop the strong tanks and the Earthbenders that launched rocks up at the battlements. Then, Hakoda and Sokka let out a battle cry together as they lead the men of their tribe out into the battle. Marinette followed, giving them cover with her yo-yo as they set to work in pressing towards the capital city.

Chaos was everywhere. She spotted Cat Noir and Hawkmoth protecting their team carefully. It was obvious Gabriel had not yet used his butterflies to make a champion, for he was fighting by his son's side instead of waiting in the shadows so that he could focus on his powers better.

Meanwhile, Appa and Katara arrived. The swamp benders got off the submarines, making the sea and earth weapons against the attacking firebenders. Toph fought beside her old arena competitors. The Earthbending tanks began to target the battlements. In other words, the plan was working perfectly.

"Ladybug! You and Cat Noir might be more successful and taking out these battlements!" Hakoda yelled to her, "Find him and you to try and take out as many as you can. We'll keep up the fight on the ground, but that won't matter if we can't get past the battlements and get to the steps!"

"On it!" She said, rehooking her yo-yo and going to retrieve her partner.

"Cat!"

"Yes, milady?"

"You and I are getting the battlements, unless Gabriel is planning on joining us?" Cat looked over at Hawkmoth.

"I sent out a Guāng Papillion, but it is not time for my champion to emerge." Gabriel admitted, "So, I suppose I should make myself useful until then. I'll help you children."

"Then let's get going." Adrien said with a smile. The three began to fight their way through the battle, heading for the wall that the battlements were positioned on. When they got close enough, Marinette threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around a battlement, pulling herself up the wall. Adrien followed on his staff and Gabriel climbed up through the wreckage around them.

"Okay. You two get those ones over there, I'll work on these three." Marinette ordered. The two men nodded before going to oblige. Once they were gone, Marinette swung into her battlement, slicing off the ballistae inside before confronting a few firebenders that she easily knocked out. She quickly moved on to the next one before she noticed that Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda had joined in, apparently realising that the battlements were in fact a problem. The faster they were taken out of the picture, the quicker they would get to the capitol. After all, they had a timetable to keep. Gabriel and Adrien destroyed seven while Marinete finished up her three. The group got down to their last two when a cry was heard from a battlement that Hakoda had entered. There was a blast of fire and Marinette's eyes widened. She heard Sokka shout, 'dad!' in fear before running towards that battlement. Hakoda stumbled out, dazed, and clearly injured as he clutched his side in pain.

Sokka and Katara met him, catching their father as he fell into Katara's arms. Katara immediately brought out water and began to set to work on healing the man. Sokka looked absolutely livid.

"Hakoda!" Marinette cried, swinging over to check on him.

"How does that feel, dad?" Katara asked as she healed him. Hakoda grunted.

"A little better… I… I need to get back to...to the troops." Marinette knelt next to the watertribe siblings and their father.

"Oh, no. Hakoda. You are done." Marinette said, "You've done enough for this cause so far. If you are hurt, you shouldn't strain yourself."

"She's right." Katara agreed, "You're hurt… badly. You really can't fight anymore."

"But… everyone… is counting on me to lead this mission. Katara, I won't let them down. Gah!" Hakoda objected.

"Can't you heal him faster?" Sokka asked urgently. Katara scowled.

"I'm doing everything I can." She said. Marinette thought for a moment. Sokka had been so nervous before when presenting the plan, but she knew he had what it took to lead them. He was a man of action when it came to leading. Not words. Sure, he and Adrien talked the most out of anyone in their group, but he was a strong warrior, that, in a team of benders and Miraculous holders, didn't always get appreciated for what he was capable of or how brillant of a leader he actually was. He had thought that he wasn't capable of leading them to victory after messing up before. But Marinette knew better. Sokka was definitely his father's son; he had been leader ever since he was a young boy. It showed.

"Sokka can do it." Marinette said.

"What? No offense, Mari, but he isn't exactly healing hands."

"...She means she wants me to lead the invasion." Sokka corrected.

"Are you sure about-" Katara asked.

"Certain." Marinette said.

"She's right. Someone needs to lead and she'll likely need to be used elsewhere in this fight, meaning she can't lead. That means it falls to me. It's crazy… but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Hakoda smiled proudly at his son from where he lay.

"You can do this. I'm proud of you son," Hakoda said. Sokka smiled warmly, putting his wolf helmet back on.

"Marinette rendezvou with Cat and Hawkmoth. We'll need Hawkmoth in the back for when he brings out his champion. You and Adrien are our first defences. Hue will cover you with his seaweed monster. The Fire Nation are bringing out their own tanks and we need to keep ours safe."

"On it, General Sokka!" Marinette said in a teasing tone before jumping down from the wall and swinging down back into the fray. Sokka boarded Appa and began to shout orders to the men, who accepted him as their new leader without question. The tanks took on a wedge formation on Sokka's command and the warriors, benders, and Gabriel, congregated to the middle.

"We are taking that tower!" He explained, pointing ahead and grabbing out his space sword, "Charge!" They let out a battle cry and did as they were told while Adrien and Marinette deflected many of the blows from hitting the tanks. Sokka comednered an explosive vehicle and drove it into a wall, diving out at the last second as it made contact. Many of the Fire Nation tanks began to retreat and the invaders let out a cheer of triumph.

"The Fire Nation is falling back!" Tyro called.

"We are on our way to victory." Adrien agreed happily. Finally, they reached the steps and began their march to the Fire Nation capital. Everyone was grinning at their success and looking up occasionally at the moon that was preparing to cover the sun and insure their success.

It was a good day… until it wasn't. They got through the plaza and onto the path. Marienette noticed Sokka stopping to great Katara and his father, who was now standing again. She was glad Hakoda was doing better and was grateful for Katara's healing trick, but Katara seemed a little distracted by something in the distance. Marinette followed the waterbender's gaze and to her horror, saw Aang, who was supposed to be at the palace and preparing to face Ozai by that point. He landed next to the invader's, his expression one of panic and frustration.

"Oh, no." Marinette said, not needing to hear the young Avatar's words to know something had gone terribly wrong, "Adrien and Gabriel were right."


	66. Chapter 66

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six: Méprisé.

Zuko took a breath as he stood outside the doorway Ozai was surely behind. The eclipse would be starting soon, and his father would be unable to Fire Bend. Zuko would finally have the upper hand. He wouldn't get burned this time for speaking the truth to the stubborn Fire Lord. His swords were in their sheath. His satchel was packed and ready to leave. All that was left was to wait. Zuko took a steady breath as he felt the fire inside him suddenly extinguish. The eclipse was beginning. All fire benders would be unable to use their gifts for a full eight minutes.

"I'm ready to face you." He muttered before sliding the door open. Inside, guards lined either side of the hall dress in their elite red uniforms. In the center of the hall sitting on a grand pedestal with tea in hand was his father. Fire Lord Ozai. his father looked up from his tea and looked confused at Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Ozai asked. Zuko straightened his posture. It was now or never.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko said. Ozai raised an eyebrow, looking his son over with interest.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting." His father waved his hands, motioning for the guards to leave so Ozai and Zuko could talk privately. The guards obeyed immediately. Soon it was just Zuko and his father. No guards were left or fire bending was retained to hide behind. It was just them. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment before looking at his expecting father.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me." Ozai seemed perplexed by the statement and leaned forwards, setting down his tea.

"Why would she lie to be about that?" Ozai questioned.

"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived." Zuko replied. Ozai jerked his head up in alarm.

"What!?" He hissed.

"In fact, he's probably the one leading this invasion. He could be on us right now." Ozai rose to his feet and pointed furiously at Zuko.

"Get out! Get out right now if you know what is good for you!" Ozai growled. Zuko's determination only grew with those words.

"That's another thing." Zuko said, standing even taller, "I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Ozai was not happened with that statement.

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!" Ozai snarled. He took a step towards Zuko. Zuko moved quickly, drawing his swords out of their sheaths and holding them threateningly.

"Think again." Zuko replied, "I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen." Ozai looked absolutely baffled by Zuko's newfound courage, but a new interest was in the Fire Lord's eyes. Zuko knew the man would hear him through. Ozai sat down again, the anger mostly dissipating, though it remained ever present in the man's eyes. Ozai nodded for the prince to continue.

"For so long," Zuko began, looking hard at his father, "All I wanted was for you to love me. To accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really, I was trying to please you, my father who banished me just for talking out of turn." Zuko pointed his sword accusingly at Ozai, "My father who challenged me, a thirteen-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect." Ozai snapped.

"It was cruel, and it was wrong!" Zuko replied.

"Then you have learned nothing."

"No!" Zuko yelled, "I've learned everything! And I had to do it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." Ozai leaned back, chuckling a bit at Zuko's revelation.

"Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" Ozai asked. Zuko thought about Iroh, the man he'd betrayed. The man who was like a real father to Zuko. The man who, despite all Zuko had done, had called Zuko his heir. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at his father with a gentle expression.

"Yes, he has." Ozai's mocking smile melted into a disapproving frown. Zuko shook his head.

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me. Then, together, we will find Cat Noir, who has been a better brother to me than Azula has been a sister. " Zuko explained. Ozai rolled his eyes.

"That's just beautiful. Maybe they can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure." Zuko scowled at that remark.

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko paused before stating the thing he'd come to tell Ozai in the first place, "I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you." Ozai grinned wickedly.

"Really? Since you're a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?" Ozai questioned. Zuko scowled.

"Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." Zuko replied, remembering his uncle's lectures about how it was Aang's job to bring balance to the universe. Zuko sheathed his sword and turned to leave, "Goodbye." Ozai stood.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?" Ozai asked. Zuko froze where he was. Zuko knew it was a trap. He knew Ozai was just trying to waste Zuko's time so that the eclipse would end and Ozai would have the upper hand… but Ozai was the only person who really knew the truth. I was the only way he would learn…

Zuko turned to face his father again, but as he did Zuko saw it. A soft violet butterfly that flew towards Zuko. Ozai noticed the strange and unusually placed creature too. Zuko recognized it and drew his blades. The butterfly landed on one and it turned pristine white. Ozai's confident expression slackened as the Fire Lord realised exactly what the butterfly was. A semi-transparent butterfly mask appeared in front of Zuko's face.

"Hello, Gabriel." Zuko deadpanned.

"Hello, Méprisé. I am Hawkmoth. You've had a change of heart and now know who the true villains are. Your transformation has been long and hard, almost as difficult as mine was, but I see you are now ready to embrace the destiny this universe has chosen for you. It used to be that I could only transform those with negative emotions, but now, I come to you as a changed man who can only transform those with a righteous heart. You, Méprisé, are amongst the most righteous men in all of the Fire Nation and have proven yourself worthy to become the Avatar's Master. Do you accept this?" Zuko stared at his anticipating father.

"With all my heart." Zuko replied. Zuko stumbled back as white spread across him like water bleeding onto a page. When it finished, Zuko stood before his father, fully transformed into Méprisé, which means Scorned. His robes were white now with a golden dragon design embroidered all across his clothes. They outfit was accented by Fire Nation red. Cross his bare arms, flame insignia trace up and down like burn marks. He had on red, finger-less gloves that gripped his now transformed blades. The blades now had decorative golden dragons dancing around their handles. Over his head, Zuko had on a read hood that was held to the white robes by a Fire Nation brooch. On his face, Zuko had a porcelain mask that was cracked where his scarred eye was. Over the scar was another Fire Nation insignia, hiding the scar completely from view. His golden brown eyes were now completely gold and bore a strange resemblance to the eyes of a dragon.

"Amazing…" Ozai breathed, in awe at the transformation he had just witnessed, "Azula was right, the power of the Miraculous holders is quite extraordinary. Full of so many possibilities."

"Too bad you'll never claim that power for yourself." Zuko grunted, "You will never touch the Miraculous Holders. You will not lay your eyes on Avatar Aang until the day he comes to end your reign. The throne will be restored to Crown Prince Iroh, and you and your villainous daughter will answer for all the suffering you have caused. The war will end this summer, or the world will fall to the hands of a coward." Ozai growled at this.

"You are a fool."

"And you are going to answer my questions." Zuko growled, "What happened to my mother?" Ozai looked taken aback, obviously surprised that Zuko was still focused on the topic, regardless of Hawkmoth's interference. He sat back, obviously content with answering.

"Ozai, what happened to my mother on that night so long ago?" Ozai signed, gaining a distant look in his eyes.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared." Ozai began. Zuko shuttered, releasing more and more as the man spoke how terrible of a father Ozai had been. How had Zuko not seen it sooner?

"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

"She's… Alive?" Zuko stammered.

"Don't get distracted by your family affairs, Méprisé." Gabriel warned at the back of Zuko's mind.

"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper."

It was at that moment Zuko felt the power of fire return to him, only this time, it felt different. Almost like something else was making it not only stronger, but far easier to control. At the same time, he saw his father rise to his feet, electricity cackling at his fingertips. Zuko knew exactly what his father intended to do. Ozai was going to kill Zuko then and there with a simple bolt of lighting. Zuko, however, was ready. Thanks to all of Iroh's training, Zuko knew exactly what to do. The prince fell into a certain stance and as his father's electricity stuck him, Zuko caught it with the tips of his fingers and drew it into him like a lighting rod. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once as Zuko shifted his stance and redirected the energy he'd captured back towards his startled father. It slammed into the platform Ozai was on without any trouble. The Fire Lord moved instantly out of the way. Zuko took his father's distraction as his cue to run. Gabriel had, after all, transformed Zuko for a reason.

Team Avatar was in trouble and Adrien was only moments away from certain destruction. He needed to save them, or there would be no world left to save at all.

"Hawkmoth, lead me to the Avatar." He ordered.


	67. Chapter 67

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Eclipse.

Sokka was horrified to hear the words that came out of Aang's mouth.

"He wasn't home. No one was." Aang said, "The entire city is abandoned." Sokka felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Gabriel was… he was… right. They knew we were coming." Sokka stammered, "Our luck… it's run out."

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang said mournfully. Sokka scowled at that statement.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Sokka said thoughtfully.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Toph said helpfully. Sokka looked down at the clock that told him how close the eclipse was. It wasn't far. Ten minutes at least.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse. 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord." Sokka explained, showing Aang the clock.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day."

"Wait." Gabriel said, looking a bit concerned by the change in plans, "If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely. You should know by now that my warnings concerning the Miraculous powers of good and bad luck are true. If there is even the slimiest chance of victory left, chances are that you will not succeed." Hakoda frowned at Gabriel's words.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda argued. Sokka's shoulders dropped. Both Gabriel and Hakoda were valid in their arguments. It all came down the the question of whether or not it was worth the risk. He looked over at the young Avatar.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka said to Aang. The Avatar frowned examining the troops who would follow them to death if it meant ending the war.

"I've got to try." Aang replied, "Get Marinette and Adrien. We'll need all the help we can get. Hakoda, Gabriel? You get the troops to the city and capture it. Katara, go with them. Hokada will need a healer. The rest of Team Avatar will look for Ozai." Everyone immediately scrambled to obey the Avatar's words. It didn't take long for Aang, Sokka, Marinette, Toph, and Adrien to get to the the top of the volcano protecting the Fire Nation Capital on Appa. Once higher up, Toph felt for the bunkers below.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano." Toph said. Next to him, Adrien squinted in confusion.

"Wait. Why are we searching for lava tunnels when our focus should be on the Fire Nation Capital like the rest of the invasion force?" He asked.

"It's not just lava tunnels, Adrien." Toph continued, "There's something big, dense, and metal deep in the heart of the volcano." Adrien's expression darkened.

"Sokka, what is going on?"

"Adrien… Marinette, the Fire Nation was warned about the attack. Likely by Zuko and Azula." Aang explained, "Most of the nation has taken refuge here in the tunnels, including the Fire Lord." Adrien looked like he'd been smacked upside the head at that news.

"...They… they knew? But… I swear I never told Zuko about any of this! How would they know?"

"Azula must've found out when she was disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior." Sokka assured Adrien, "This isn't your fault. But what matters now is taking down the Fire Lord, we still have time, but we have to hurry." As if on cue, Toph bended open a hole into the tunnels. Adrien backed up.

"No. I'm not going." He decided firmly. They all stopped what they were doing.

"What?"

"Plan M." Adrien explained, "If it turns out that I'm the cause of all our bad luck, then I should walk away from the fight for a little while to insure we do win."

"It isn't that bad yet, Adrien." Marinette argued, "We still have a chance. We need us all to win this."

"But Mari…. Is that a chance we are actually willing to take? We need to be careful. Luck isn't on our side anymore."

"Maybe, Adrien, but that never stopped us, did it?" Marinette asked. Adrien huffed.

"Fine. We should hurry." Toph nodded and began leading the group into the tunnels. Part of the way through, Adrien and Marinette wound up switching to their Fire Cat and Fire Bug uniforms. They all wound up relying on Toph's senses, seeing as she was the only one who could tell where they were going.

"That tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker." Toph instructed.

"We'll have to be careful." Sokka agreed with a nod as he ran down the tunnel Toph pointed out. They had to stop him from running into a column of lava that erupted in front of him. Thankfully, Aang's airbending cooled it down well enough.

"How was that careful?" Aang asked.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky." Sokka corrected, giving Marinette a grin. Adrien scowled.

"I just said we don't have that, didn't I?" He grumbled. They carefully made their way through that room until they found themselves at the edge of a river of lava. Adrien peered over it.

"Huh, takes a whole new meaning to The Floor is Lava doesn't it?" He decided, he extended his staff, plugging the end of it into the lava.

"The floor is lava?" Toph asked.

"A kids game people play in Paris. You wouldn't like it because when you play, you're feet aren't supposed to touch the ground." Marinette explained, "He's making a joke. A really, really bad joke." Adrien pulled his staff out. It was completely undamaged.

"Well, the Fire Potion worked, our weapons are safe to use for crossing here. Aang, you take your glider, Mari, swing across with Toph that way. I've got Sokka." Adrien decided. Hesitantly, Sokka allowed the older boy to carry him across. Once on the other side, the group began running to get into the bunker. The eclipse was about to start and the group needed to be inside. They came to a large metal door and Toph grinned upon 'seeing' it. She rammed her fists into the door, then elbowed it. The door creaked, groaned, and wrinkled at her influence until there was a gaping hole where the door used to be.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka voiced, always awed by her metal bending abilities. The group raced through the tunnels until they came across a war minster who'd been walking down the halls. They cornered him and he immediately told them where to go.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs. You can't miss it!"

"Thanks!" Aang cheerfully thanked the man and ran to follow the directions. Sokka kept his timer in his hand, repeatedly looking down at it.

"30 seconds until total eclipse!" He called.

"Wait!" Marinette stopped running, looking around frantically, "Where's Adrien?" Sokka stopped to see Marinette spoke truly, the cat boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, no. He must've given us the slip when we stopped for directions." Aang realised, "Toph, can you sense which way Adrien went?"

"There's no time, Aang." Toph growled, "The eclipse is about to begin. We'll worry about Mr. Bad-Luck-and-Blame-Myself-for-Everything later!" Aang and Marinette looked down, knowing she was right before continuing their push towards the Fire Lord's chambers without Cat Noir. They came to the doors of his chamber, which Aang promptly blew open just as the Eclipse began. They all rushed in, but they were horrified with who they saw on the throne inside.

"So, you are alive after all." Azula said, lounging back on the throne, "I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months." Team Avatar faltered staring at the Fire Nation Princess in disbelief. Aang spoke first.

"Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?" Aang demanded.

"Hm, you mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings!" Azula replied sarcastically, stand to face the group. Sokka growled, drawing his space sword.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse." He pointed out.

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Toph agreed.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." Azula said with an emotionless expression, "I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

"Okay you're good, I admit it." Toph decided.

"Man, she's worse than Lila." Marinette agreed, "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

"Oh, did your kitty run away, Ladybug?" Azula noticed, "I always thought he was more stubborn than that… but then again, he is a bit too much like Zuzu."

"Shut up." Marinette growled.

"Shut up, talk? Make up your mind!" Azula chuckled, "Hey, Ladybug, I wanted to actually show your little boyfriend something when he did come. I thought he'd be with you. Shame I was wrong. See, I brought him a little souvenir from Ba Sing Se I thought he'd enjoy." Toph gasped as if she sensed something and several Dai Li agents fell from the ceiling. Sokka looked around in panic. Azula hadn't been defensiless after all, even without her firebending. She had a backup plan all along. Marinette snarled and attacked Azula, obviously hungry for a rematch after being defeated by Azula and her friends in Ba Sing Se. The group reacted with her, attacking the Dai Li agents that came from all directions in the room.

Azula skillfully dodged every attack on her. The Dai Li bended the room around them, causing it to be constantly shifting and changing to their disadvantage. Toph struggled to keep the fight on their side, but even the world's greatest Earthbender was having difficulty with so many Dai Li agents. Azula noticed Toph's struggle and switched from Marinette to Toph, allowing a Dai Li to block Marinette's path to Azula. Toph noticed and bended the Earth to attack Azula, forgetting the Dai Li around her entirely. Meanwhile, Aang was desperately knocking away the stones the Dai Li sent at him. He fluidly air bended, dodging and weaving his way through the battle in his attempts to reach Toph and Azula.

Sokka himself was struggling to parry with his sword. He, being unable to bend or yo-yo the rocks erupting in front of him decided to simply dodge and go straight for the Dai Li agents themselves. He slashed furiously with his blade, barely missing. Sokka, however, kept his focus. Dodging and striking the best he could with the room always shifting. Behind Sokka, Aang let out a growl, bending himself over the Dai Li distracting him and landing beside Toph, who still fought Azula. The agents Aang had been fighting landed in front of Azula, ready to protect the princess at all costs. One of Aang's air blast collided with a pillar of stone, sending a gust of wind through the entire room. Sokka lost his focus on the Dai Li when he realised exactly what it was Azula was doing. Ladybug, Toph, and Aang chased the mad princess throughout the throne room. The Dai Li interrupted them at every turn.

"She's toying with us." Sokka realised, checking his timer. The eclipse!

"I can't pin her down!" Aang growled in annoyance, "She's too quick!" Azula smirked at that, darting out of the throne room and into a hall. Sokka's eyes widened and he chased after his team.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, Marinette!" He cried, "Stop attacking!" They all hesitated but obeyed. Azula stopped running, smirking where she stood. The Dai Li showed no signs of following them, which confirmed Sokka's suspicion. It was a trap and distraction.

"Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us! She's not even trying to win this fight!" Sokka explained, waving his timer in the air.

"That's not true, I'm giving it my all." Azula purred.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph realised. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Azula taunted.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph growled. Sokka stopped her.

"She's just baiting you again." Sokka told Toph, who stopped trying to attack.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Marinette asked.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." Sokka replied. The all nodded in agreement before Azula called after the four.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you." She said helpfully as if Sokka didn't already know that. He kept walking away, even if the others heistated. He would not fall for her tricks. Not again.

"Ignoring!" He called back to the others. Azula frowned before smiling slyly.

"So, Sokka's your name right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Azula said sweetly. Sokka stopped in his tracks. He knew she was baiting him. He knew it was a trap. He knew it... But he knew that for once she was being honest. The Kyoshi Warriors had to have been captured in order for Azula to disguise herself as one. That meant Azula knew something Sokka had been desperately wanting to know ever since Ba Sing Se. Slowly, Sokka turned around, his expression was completely unreadable.

"She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you." Azula continued in a mocking voice. Her eyes taunted him, daring him to take her bait. To bite down on the one truth she had to offer. Sokka wanted to ignore it, he really did, but tears immediately began to sting in his eyes and he knew he couldn't. Azula smirked, knowing she'd won already.

"Come and get it." She purred. He let out a savage cry and attacked her, pinning her against the wall. His rage and hate was completely apparent now. She smirked and out of the corner of Sokka's eye, he saw a small dagger in her hand that she went to stab him with. Thankfully, Toph saved him from dying at the princess's hands right then and there. Toph Earth bended restraints onto the princess, forcing her to drop the weapon before it could ever touch Sokka. Sokka snarled.

"Where." He said in a dark, dangerous voice, "Is. Suki!?" Azula looked startled only for a moment before her expression curled into a cruel grin. Sokka might've had the upper hand now, but he knew she was the one winning the battle.

"Where's Suki!? Answer me!" He growled. Aang grabbed Sokka's shoulder.

"Sokka, she won't talk." The Avatar warned. Sokka shrugged the kid off and kept his focus on the princess.

"Where are you keeping her?" Azula just smiled wider. Marinette grabbed Sokka harshly.

"Sokka, you need to stop! Time is running out. She's baiting you. I know you love Suki, but if we don't hurry, then we can't stop the Fire Lord. If we don't stop the Fire Lord, we won't be able to help Suki." Marinette warned. Azula laughed.

"Oh, yes. Listen to the Ladybug, Sokka. You're girlfriend's life barely matters in the grand scheme of things. My father's the prize. Suki is just a bonus." Azula whispered. Sokka hesitated before letting out one last growl and letting go.

"Let's get out of here." He said to Marinette. Marinette nodded, but Aang stopped them.

"No. It's too late." He pointed at Sokka's timer. Ten seconds until the eclipse was over and everyone could Fire Bend again, "We failed. We need to get out of here, this place will be crawling with Dai Li and Fire Benders very soon. This was a trap." Azula smirked as the timer reached its mark.

"Sounds like the firebending is back on." She said with a grin. She jerked unexpectedly and blue fire erupted from her hands, freeing her from Toph's restaurants, "Dad's ail the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now." She raced playfully down the tunnel to join her father, beckoning the group to follow. Sokka watched the crazy girl leave, he's expression one of disbelief.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time." He realised. He looked down in shame.

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out." Marinette pointed out, "She knew you were looking for Suki. She knew exactly what to say to distract you. She knew you were our leader in this battle and knew to win, she'd have to distract you. That's not your fault."

"But now it's too late." Sokka said, motioning towards the hall Azula had vanished into.

"Maybe it's not too late. The eclipse is over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway." Aang pointed out.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Sokka disagreed, knowing that would be an even worse trap to fall into. Azula, Zuko, and the Fire Lord would be there for them. They could not win that fight. Not yet.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is find out what happened to Adrien and go help our friends." Toph explained to Aang. Aang looked downcast.

"I guess you guys are right." He decided. Marinette put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You'll have another chance. I know you will." She assured him. They all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get out of here." Aang decided.

"Not so fast." Sokka jerked his head up to see the Dai Li who'd been fighting with Azula in their path.

"Azula and Long Feng ordered that the Avatar and Miraculous holders never leave these tunnels." Their apparent leader voiced, "Your friend Adrien is already ours. You'll be next." Team Avatar went to fight, but before they could a column of hot blue flames slammed into the Dai Li, knocking them down. The group blinked in surprise. They only knew one person could bend blue fire. Sokka turned slowly around, but was surprised to not find Azula behind them. Instead, a boy in white fire nation robes and a porcelain mask with a red insignia over one eye was there. The strange figure approached the unconscious Dai Li and knelt over them, placing his hand on their foreheads. The dragons on his swords lit up as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked. The boy looked back at them.

"Increasing my strength. I am Méprisé, Hawkmoth's champion. My bending grows stronger and easier to control the more I take from others. They will not be able to bend with such strength as before until after Hawkmoth realises me from my promise."

"Hawkmoth transformed a fire bender?" Aang said in disbelief. Méprisé smiled darkly at the Avatar.

"Hello, Aang. It's been awhile." He said with a nod, "Do not worry about your friend. He ran because he truly thought his presence would prevent you from winning, but… If I could have warned you, I would've. This battle was fixed to be lost from the start, even if Adrien had never come. Azula tricked the Earth King into revealing the eclipse to her while she was disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior. She knows many of your secrets. She knows many of your weaknesses. She even knows mine. But she is arrogant. One day she and father will fall. Until then, you'll need a firebending teacher, Aang." Méprisé straightened, "I will find and save your friend, Adrien. We will meet again. Now, find your father Sokka, your friends need you." And then as quickly as he'd come, Méprisé was gone. Marinette squinted at where he'd been standing.

"Wait." She said, "He called the Fire Lord his father."

"No way." Sokka breathed.

"That's impossible." Toph agreed.

"Zuko." Aang whispered.


	68. Chapter 68

**I do not own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Jinxed.

Adrien pulled the black hood over his golden hair and feline ears as he trekked through the tunnels. He silently scolded himself as he went. Adrien knew the Fire Nation's trick was the fault of his Jinx. Ever since he'd gotten to that world, one thing went wrong for Adrien after another. He was used to things not going his way, of course, but this was a new level of bad luck. This wasn't a lonely boy isolated from the world because of his overprotective, super villain father. This wasn't an endless dance with Ladybug in his never-ending quest to earn her love and affection. This wasn't an empty table, set for one in the middle of a cold empty house.

No. This was a war. A war that he was influencing because his Jinx had ruined the balance. It had been forbidden. Now Adrien knew why.

First, he was separated from Ladybug and sent to an imbalanced world. Then he was confronted, while injured, by a mad man. After that, he'd been forced into hiding, were he met a prince who would betray the world. Next, he was captured by his own father and imprisoned. Then, Bai Sing Se fell. Following that, Aang died and was barely reanimated. Then, he was forced to pretend he was Fire Nation for months. Finally, he learns that his friend has had a change of heart and will likely be killed for it. Now, he was in the middle of what was supposed to be the final stretch. The final battle, and they were losing. Losing because he used Jinx.

"We should have never come here." He whispered angrily, "This is our fault. The Miraculouses aren't meant to be in this world. Our powers are only making things worse." Adrien looked up, obviously lost in the maze of tunnels. He sighed in aggravation. He had to get away from the battle, away from the invasion force, if he wanted to make sure they won. The problem was, the tunnels Marinette and the others had dragged him into were far more confusing than he'd anticipated.

"Lost?" A voice said. Adrien froze, recognizing the voice all too well.

"Traitor." Adrien hissed, turning to face the man responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se, "Where are your little Dai Li, agents? With the mad princess? Is this really what you wanted? Do you even know what you've done?" Long Feng looked unamused.

"Adrien. How odd it is to meet you here." He said in a calm tone, "Unfortunately, Princess Azula's Agents are occupied dealing with your friends, but when she heard that you had gotten lost in these tunnels, well… I couldn't resist going to meet my dear friend Adrien."

"You'll address me as Cat Noir." Adrien replied, "And don't even bother with me, I'm already leaving. This war has no place for the Jinxed."

"Jinxed?" Long Feng asked, obviously intrigued by the upset hero.

"It means everything goes wrong for me." Adrien grumbled, "And for everyone I come in contact with. I don't even think I'd have to fight you to make all your plans just fall apart. Or have you forgotten what my father told you? That I am the wielder of destruction and misfortune? Now, get out of my way, I don't have time for a traitorous man like you." He shoved past Long Feng without a second thought. The man caught Adrien by the shoulder.

"Now, Adrien, did I not tell you before that all I'm trying to do is save the world?"

"By killing Jet? By arresting me? By deceiving everyone? By lying and cheating and ultimately betraying everyone to the Fire Nation, the very people you said you were fighting against?" Adrien growled.

"Adrien, my boy. Your father has taught you nothing, hasn't he?" Long Feng replied, leaning close, "Your father sought to claim your power along with Ladybug's to save your mother. He told me this himself when he was still my agent. He recognized what I did, the only way to save what matters most is to become strong enough to do so… even if it means becoming the villain in the process. At the time, Ba Sing Se had given me the strength to end this war. Then, you and your friends came along and took that power from me. Now, I see, that with Ba Sing Se in the Fire Nation's control, this Nation is the strongest and will be key to ending the war." Adrien lowered his eyes, turning away from Long Feng.

"What you don't seem to understand, Long Feng, is my father left that life for a reason. In his pursuit of power, he lost himself. He hurt people. He became a monster and he almost lost me. In the end, during his quest to become the strongest, he lost sight of what he was fighting for. The result? He nearly lost it all. He almost lost me… the one he had been trying to save Mother for." Adrien pulled away, "I'm sorry, Long Feng, but you've got it all wrong, but you're too blinded by your own lust for power to see it." Adrien began to walk away, not really wanting to start another fight with the Earthbender. He just wanted out of the tunnels so that his bad luck stopped messing with the battles happening all around him.

"Wait, son." Long Feng said, "Allow me to escort you out myself. I am an Earthbender, and what better guide than an Earthbender?"

"Like I'd trust you." Adrien scoffed, "Better to be a lost cat than a mouse being led to his doom."

"It was not a suggestion, boy. I can't have you wandering these tunnels aimlessly least you meet the Fire Lord and use your gifts to end his life, and as much as I would like to believe you are fleeing to insure your friends success and will never be a bother to this world again, I've known you long enough to know you are stubborn, loyal, and persistent. You'll try to run from your fate, Adrien. I know you will, but your loyalties will always bring you back to her, won't they?" Adrien froze, his expression distraught. The man was right. Adrien could never run from Ladybug. Never leave her in harm's way. Never let her fight alone. As much as he knew his powers were the cause of all their terrible luck, he also knew he couldn't leave. The Miraculouses of the Black Cat and Ladybug were meant to stay together and never be apart. He couldn't fight destiny, even if he wanted to.

"How?" He asked,"How would you know that?"

"Oh, please, Adrien. You've made it painfully obvious how you feel for the girl. Even risking your freedom in your attempts to find her. Then, when I met your father and he told me she was quite literally your other half, it became clear. You aren't meant to be apart, and the separation was a painful thing to bear. Even now, I see it. You regret leaving her to Azula's mercy." Long Feng purred. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut as a swirl of emotions rose in his chest. Burdens and feelings. Some he'd known about, and some he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying.

"This is my fault." Adrien whispered, "It's all my fault. The day we lost Paris was my fault. My father had Akumatized a man and had sent him to distract Milady. While he did, he came to me, separating us to insure his own victory. Neither of us knew who the other was. Father had been too blinded to sense it was me, and I was too naive to consider he'd be the one I was fighting. We fought. But without Milady, luck was not on my side and he won. He beat me and he hurt me because I wasn't strong enough. I was too injured to think clearly and had stopped fighting back. He went to use his powers on me when she showed up. Immediately, father drew his blade and pointed it at me. He demanded she use her gift and mine to grant him power. If she refused, my life would be forfeit. She dropped her weapon. She was going to give in. I panicked. I uttered under my breath my most dangerous and secret power of all to stop it. Then all went dark. When I woke, I was in Ba Sing Se, and Paris was gone because the wielder of destruction had used his powers foolishly. Ever since then, my battles have ended in failure. Plagg, the spirit of destruction is taking those victories from me because I cheated to win another fight and destroyed everything. That, Long Feng, is the kind of power you are playing with by working for the Fire Nation. A power that at the time seems your only hope, when in all reality, it will only lead to your own misfortune." Adrien opened his eyes to find Long Feng right next to him, listening with interest.

"It seems I misjudged you, Adrien of the Agreste household." Long Feng said in awe, "You do know how to take the initiative and do what must be done, regardless of the sacrifice. To protect the powers of the spirit Plagg, you destroyed your town. A wise decision. That sacrifice prevented a man unworthy of your spirit magic from laying his hands on it." Adrien's expression darkened.

"You are sick." Adrien growled, "If you actually think that destroying that many lives is justified because I protected Plagg's gift to me. If I had more sense at the time, I would have done it differently."

"No, you wouldn't have." Long Feng said, "Because you were born to destroy. Which brings me to my next question, Adrien, where is the spirit Plagg now?" Adrien jerked his head up in surprise.

"What?"

"You think me a fool, like everyone else, but I've had my eyes on you since the moment you came to Ba Sing Se. Even while you were in recovery those first few days and hadn't awoken, my Agents were watching. Waiting for you to awaken. Granted, you disappearing for a month shortly afterwards threw my investigation off a bit, but after meeting Ladybug and your father, I put the pieces together. The spirits are traveling with you. The power doesn't dwell within you as you claim. They grant it to you whenever you ask them. That means, if I'm not mistaken, anyone can have access to these powers if they know the right words and have the spirit in their possession." Adrien paled, suddenly a lot more wary of Long Feng. He backed up, reaching for his staff.

"Who have you told about this?" He demanded.

"Well, I am supposed to report all my findings about your spirit powers to Azula, seeing as the Dai Li work for her now, but… I have told no one. I felt it would make good leverage. A contingency should Azula, who forced this alliance to continue, deem me no longer useful." Long Feng replied, "But there's more." Long Feng motioned to the ring on Adrien's finger.

"The first thing I noticed about you when I confronted you in Ba Sing Se was that ring of yours. It stood out of place. An unknown metal and a well crafted piece worn on the hand of a boy in the middle ring. I, being the former secretary of Ba Sing Se, have read enough about spirits to know that they cannot simply grant a human powers without harming the human. In all my life, I had never considered there was a way to get around this unfortunate rule. Yet, obviously, someone has, and they've created special relics that allows a man to harness a spirit's powers without bringing harm upon themselves. Your father's brooch. The girl's earrings. That ring." Adrien scowled.

"You can't tell anyone this." He growled, "I don't even care what side you are on, it's important that no one else knows!"

"Oh, I understand your concern, Adrien, Azula would kill for such power. Which is why I agree it is in both of our interests to keep this conversation between us. But…" Long Feng leaned closer, "I do want something in return."

"Forget it. I rather Azula know about the ring than make a deal with you." Adrien snapped.

"You haven't even heard my proposition yet." Long Feng said, "I propose this. You will surrender yourself to the Fire Nation and hide away the ring. They will certainly imprison you, but I will make your stay comfortable. Then, when I need your talent to rid of the Fire Nation Princess, you will be removed from the prison and execute the order without question. After that, you, your father, and your lover will be free to live your lives as you see fit after all three of you give the relics to me." Adrien felt light headed. Rid of Azula? Did Long Feng even hear himself? That would be murder, no matter how terrible Azula was. Adrien wouldn't do that. Not even to protect his secrets. And he certainly wouldn't simply give Long Feng the power of the universe.

"Tell the princess." Adrien growled, "Tell the world if you want." Long Feng scowled.

"Do you wish to sabotage yourselves?

"I could ask the same question. After all, what would Azula do to you if she knew that you tried hiring me to kill her? Is that worth telling Azula about my ring?" Adrien asked. Long Feng went speechless at that.

"No comment? Well then, go right ahead and tell the princess. She's going to love learning all about this talk we are having." Adrien said cockly, waving his hand to shoo the man off. Before Adrien could walk off, a bolder erupted in front of his path.

"Very well, Cat Noir. You've played well. Azula will not know about this conversation or the ring. But she isn't the only one willing to kill for the powers of a spirit."

"Well, crap." Adrien muttered, "And I almost got out of this without fighting you." He extended his baton and twirled around to face the man. He barely managed to block a strike before the floor beneath Adrien became like quicksand and his feet were trapped in place. Honestly, Adrien believed bending to just be cheating.

"Stupid bad luck." He muttered.

"What did you really expect? Fighting me without Ladybug to balance you out?" Long Feng taunted.

"Which was why I tried avoiding this entire situation by talking my way out of it, but the stupid ring won't even grant me that anymore." Adrien complained, "Plagg and I will seriously need to have conversations when this is all over with." Long Feng just smirked.

"It will be over with soon enough, Adrien. Can your father sense you right now? Does he know he is about to lose the last person he has left?" Long Feng asked as he bended the walls to close in on Adrien. Adrien winced and thought back to the day he'd used Jinx. the day he'd been cornered by his enemy and certain he'd die. Adrien realized that by leaving Ladybug, he'd placed himself in that position once again, only this time, no one would come to save him. His father was likely distracted by his Champion, who was probably helping fight the war. Marinette, though likely worried, was probably too busy with the Dai Li and Azula to come to his aid. The same went for the rest of team Avatar.

Adrien had to get himself out of the mess alone and without cheating with the Jinx power. He extended his staff, placing it between the closing walls in a last ditch effort to stop their progress. Long feng growled, stopping the walls from closing in on the boy and bending two rocks at the staff, knocking it out of Adrien's hands. He winced as it clattered loudly behind him.

"Nowhere left to run. No more tricks, Adrien." Long Feng purred. He made another motion and the stone walls closed in on his hands, holding him in place, "I believe, Cat Noir, it is time you and I finally said..." Adrien's expression slackened when he saw Long Feng raise up a large boulder over his head. Adrien pulled uselessly at the earth holding him, struggling to get away and avoid certain death. He had to will himself not to make the same mistake he'd made with his father. It took all his strength not to use the chaotic and unpredictable Jinx power.

"...Goodbye." Long Feng chuckled. His cat ears flattened against his golden hair, terrified by what he saw. He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and awaiting the blow.

"I'm sorry, father." He whispered, "I failed." He waited, but the strike never came. Instead, a voice cut through the halls, stopping Leng Feng from delivering the fatal blow to his prisoner.

"Long Feng!" Adrien slowly looked up, surprised he was alive as the stone above Long Feng suddenly crumbled, the earth bender's attention caught by something more interesting than Adrien. Adrien's eyes wandered the halls until they settled on a figure in white, gold, and red. An obvious Champion of Hawkmoth. The Champion lifted his face, showing his porcelain mask and the insignia that hid the scar of a formally banished prince.

"Zuko." Adrien breathed in relief. Long Feng scowled.

"Why would your father Akumatized the son of his enemy?" He questioned. Adrien just smiled, recalling his conversation with his father not to long before the invasion began.

"He just needed to find the most righteous man in the fire nation. Zuko's one of the last ones left." Adrien replied coyly.

"Righteous?" Zuko muttered, "I doubt it. But I do not take kindly to you harming my brother, nor does Hawkmoth take kindly to you harming his son. Rescuing him from his own mistake is a cause, I feel, that that we can agree on. My name is Méprisé." Zuko drew his weapons, "And you will release Adrien Agreste or feel the true might of Hawkmoth." Long Feng snarled.

"Oh, Hawkmoth, you and I both understand how much of a nuisance this boy can be! He doesn't deserve the power of destruction. With the power that the spirits grant the three of you, I could end the war! You three could have stopped it all the moment you realized there was a war! But instead, you retrain yourselves. You refuse to use the powers you've been given to their greatest potentials. A boy like this…" Long Feng motioned to Adrien, "Is unworthy of such power. So are you, Hawkmoth. You once understood, but it's obvious this child has made you soft. You told me you would do anything to restore your wife. To give this child a mother again! And that was your downfall. You focused more on him that the potential you had. He is your greatest weakness, and you are his."

A semi-transparent butterfly mask appeared on Zuko's face. The prince began to speak, but it was obvious he was only repeating what Hawkmoth was telling him to say.

"My Kwami once told me that Cat Noir is normally a person who understand bad luck but still retains a pure heart. He must know how to smile in the hard times, and resist the temptation to destroy when it is not necessary. Cat Noir and Plagg the spirit of Destruction are there to balance out creation. They will only destroy what is necessary. That is their true purpose. If you try to abuse it, you will only cause more harm than good." Zuko said for Hawkmoth, "My son may not be what people expected out of the wielder of destruction and misfortune, he may not be the luckiest, and he may be more focused on protecting others than he is on doing his job… but his resolve will never change. He is far more disciplined than I am. He is the most worthy person I know and the only one I would ever dream of wielding his elements." Zuko flicked his wrists and blue flames enveloped his swords. He took a step closer towards Long Feng.

"So, let us repeat again." Zuko said, the mask still ever present on his face, "Release Adrien, or else!" Zuko charged Long Feng, launching blue fireballs at the earthbender. Long Feng cackled.

"Eager to have another one of your Champions fall at my hands, Hawkmoth? Very well. Lets see how many of your puppets must die to let your son live." The Earthbender attempted to land the same fatal strike on Zuko as he had done with Jet, but with the enhanced abilities and strength, Zuko was far faster than the older and more arrogant Earth bender. He narrowly dodged and blocked the earth bender's strikes, faithfully protecting Adrien. Adrien knew he needed to do something and glanced over at his ring hand, which was still caught in the wall. He smirked, a new idea forming.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled. Zuko and Long Feng paused in their fight, watching as the ring reacted. Immediately cracks formed in the wall that had Adrien's hand trapped, spreading to the floor until they formed a ring around Long Feng.

"What foolishness is thi-" He let out a shout as the floor collapsed under him, making the man fall down into another cavern below very unexpectedly. Zuko smiled, seizing the opportunity to strike Long Feng with the hilt of his weapon. Blue fire danced across Long Feng's robes until his garments were ruined. The man fell unconscious immediately, not prepared for the sheer strength of a Champion of Hawkmoth. When the dust settled, Long Feng lay unconscious at Zuko's feet. A butterfly mask appeared yet again on Zuko's face and he looked up at Adrien, jumping out of the hole Adrien had created.

"Hey, Father. Hey, Zuko." Adrien said, smiling sheepishly, "Thanks for coming." Zuko just grunted and swung his swords at were Adrien's hands and feet were trapped, freeing the teen in a few swift movements. Adrien fell to his knees immediately, more shaken by the blast from the past and near death than he would ever be willing to let on.

"Your father says to be careful next time." Zuko said, "You almost died, and now he knows our secrets. We are certain your threats to confront Azula about the manner will be sufficient, but we Miraculous Holders now must be more careful than ever. He could slip. Azula could figure it out anyways. She will be looking for our Miraculouses now, no matter what transpires. Adrien… you were a fool for leaving Ladybug's side. You may have jinxed yourself. Trouble may follow you wherever you go, but only Ladybug can dampen that. Guard your Miraculous with your life and find Ladybug and the Avatar once again. Remember what you learned in France."

"...Yes, father." Adrien said simply. Zuko nodded before moaning. A wave of white light washed over him and a purple butterfly flew out of one of his swords. It turned white and flew away. Zuko collapsed into Adrien's arms.

"Ugh… what happened? Where am I?" Zuko sat up, rubbing his forehead. He looked around frantically, trying to gather his bearings when his eyes settled on Adrien.

"...Adrien?" Adrien smiled.

"Hello, Zuko. I'm so happy to see you again." He said shyly, offering the confused teen his hand, "Let's say we go save the world, huh?" Zuko blinked for a moment, as if realizing what Hawkmoth had done before grinning and shaking Adrien's hand.

"It's good to see you too, Adrien."

* * *

 **So, a lot of this chapter is head cannon, because the show never exactly tells you what happened to Long Feng. He's mentioned a few times after Azula takes the Dai Li from him, but never seen on screen after that episode. I assumed she ether imprisoned him or made him work for her along with the other Dai Li. I don't know. So this is what I'm going with. I hope this is acceptable!**


	69. Chapter 69

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine: The Retreat.

"Gabriel!" Hakoda called, Gabriel looked up from his resting pace, the butterfly mask vanished as he released Zuko from his promise. They'd taken the Fire Nation palace, but he already knew that they had failed. From what he'd learned from Zuko, all had been made clear. Hakoda approached the man, who sat at the foot of the empty palace.

"What is going on?" Hakoda, "You said you selected a Champion? The firebenders will be upon is any moment."

"Yes." Gabriel said mournfully, "The battle is already lost. If you do not pull out now, most of us will not be leaving." Bato, Hakoda, and Katara looked at Gabriel in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, "The others will defeat the Firelord. This war is nearly over." Gabriel looked down.

"The Champion I created today was called Méprisé. He was given the power to use the energy of other benders to increase his own strength and control over his bending. He was a Firebender." Gabriel replied. They looked at Gabriel like he was insane.

"Why would you use a firebender?" Hakoda questioned. Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"The young man had undergone a difficult change as of recent and sought to be given a second chance. I am the Miraculous Holder of Change and Generosity. I could not see another person in this nation more fit or worthy to feel the touch of my power. In many ways, I could see myself in this boy. A person, who's intentions for good lead him astray and down a dark and difficult path. In other ways, he reminded me of my son. His struggles and trials of misfortune and pain have taught him many things. He will make an excellent teacher." Katara scowled.

"Teacher?" She asked.

"For Aang." Gabriel replied, "The young man defected from the Fire Nation. It is his destiny to teach Aang firebending."

"Wait. Defected?" Hakoda asked, "One does not simply defect from the Fire Nation army. Everyone knows that."

"Not the Army. He never joined their ranks. But he was high up in the government. He knew of the Fire Nation's plans for today. He knew that this mission was a trap." Gabriel replied. Hokada's eyes went dark, he knelt down next to Gabriel.

"Trap? What kind of trap?"

"Azula was the one who warned the Firelord of our coming, but there is more than that. They knew they would be powerless during the eclipse, but they will not stand idly by as we take their capital. Ozai knows our numbers are few, so, to distract the Avatar during the eclipse, he had his daughter lead him astray until it was over. Now that it is…" Gabriel looked up, his expression grave, "It's his move. I am aware that chess is not a game played here, but in Pai Sho, I believe we will be reaching a critical point in our game. Hakoda, my friend, we will not win this round. He called our bluff, and now we've fallen in his snare. If we do not leave now… only a select handful of us will escape his move." Hakoda straightened, his eyes full of fear now.

"To the beach! Now!" He ordered. The troops they'd arrived with looked surprised, but obeyed. Katara shot Gabriel a glare, moving away from her father.

"It's Zuko? Isn't it?" She hissed. Gabriel ignored her, her emotions concerning the the young prince were apparent.

"Listen to me when I talk to you!" She snapped. Gabriel looked up.

"What concern is any of this to you? My Champions cannot lie to me while under my control. The words I told your father just now are true." He explained, "I would suggest you let your hatred go, Katara. It gives me a headache. It used to be, in Paris, I would kill to feel such negative emotions, but here, it hurts too much. I would be careful not to confuse your emotions with your responsibility as the Avatar's Waterbending master. The world depends on you to fulfill your role, even if the one destined to teach Avatar Aang firebending is a lad who you do not agree with and hate for past mistakes." Katara's eyes flashed and Gabriel felt the emotions in her rise at those words. She went to object, but the Mechanist let out a startled cry.

"My own invention! How terrible!" He pointed to the sky, Gabriel followed their gazes to see what seemed to be giant war hot air balloons. Gabriel ran quickly to Hakoda.

"Hakoda, these men need to get to the beach faster. The swamp benders won't be able to hold those balloons off long enough. We need to get underwater before they can strike."

"What are you saying?" Hakoda questioned.

"They are heading to the beach!" Gabriel growled. It took Hakoda a moment to realize what Gabriel meant before his eyes flashed with horror.

"The submarines." He breathed.

"Precisely." Gabriel agreed.

"But what about Team Avatar?" Katara asked, "We have to wait for them to come back!' Gabriel frowned.

"Don't bother. They are here." He replied. True to his word, they heard Appa let out a roar. On his back was team Avatar, with the exception of his son, who Gabriel knew was still with Prince Zuko.

"Where's Adrien?" Katara noted.

"He's safe." Gabriel said quickly, "He will meet up with you later." Team Avatar scrambled down from Appa.

"It was a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move, we need to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely." Sokka explained.

"We know, we are already making the retreat. Gabriel warned us." Hakoda said. Sokka looked over at Gabriel.

"Um, yeah. You've got some explaining to do when everyone is safe. Especially concerning your taste in Champions. First Jet, the guy who once tried to destroy an entire village, and now the jerk bender?" Sokka asked.

"I do not need to explain my motives to you, young man." Gabriel said sternly, "They will be clear soon enough anyways." Aang looked up at the war balloons with a frown next to Sokka.

"They have air power, but so do I! I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down. You guys get to the submarines." Aang ordered. Katara ran to Appa, getting on and taking his reigns.

"Appa, you and I will help too." She decided, taking off. Sokka watched them go before waving his arm and calling to the troops.

"Hurry! Hurry! Back to the submarines!" Everyone picked up their pace. That's when Gabriel felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Ladybug." He said simply. The girl in question was trotting behind him, a worn and concerned expression was plastered on her face.

"Your son?" She asked.

"Safe." Gabriel promised. She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste." Gabriel just nodded and kept walking. The two Miraculous holders followed the troops quickly, keeping a close eye out for any Firebenders that might try to ambush them. It didn't take long for Aang and Katara to return, reporting there were too many war balloons to stop and that they seemed to be preparing to bomb the submarines.

"So that is it then?" Ladybug asked, looking around, "We've lost, and we are all stuck here?"

"We can't make it to the submarines on time to stop this." Hakoda agreed gravely, "But we cannot lose hope yet."

"And how are we going to escape, dad?" Sokka asked Hakoda. The man closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before replying.

"We're not." He explained. Sokka scowled, his resolve only growing stronger.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar. We can still win!" Sokka argued. Gabriel huffed, fingering the Miraculous on his lapel.

"Yes." He said, "We could still win… but on another day. You kids must leave. You must escape on Appa together. Nooroo, Light Wings Fall." Ladybug spun to face Gabriel.

"What? We can't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind!" She objected.

"No." Hakoda said sternly, "Gabriel is right. You're our only chance in the long run. You have to go with Aang to somewhere safe. It is the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest in our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we will all survive this battle." Bato agreed.

"I've got some experience with the fire nation prisons." Tyro, the Earthbender, explained, "It is not going to be easy, but we will survive." Ladybug's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"What will I tell him?" She asked. Gabriel gave her a sad look, opening the Moth Miraculous as he unpinned it from his lapel.

"See this picture?" He asked. Ladybug's eyes lingered over the picture of Emilie that Gabriel always kept inside the Miraculous, which he wore close to his heart, "It's his mother. He is the spitting image of her, isn't he? Perfect in every way, yet so flawed and beautiful." He pushed the Miraculous into her hands.

"I spent so long trying to see her smile again. To hear her laughter. Little did I know that she had given those things to me a long time ago. He has her smile. He has her humor. She was the best of our little duo, and he inherited the best of her qualities. When I see him, I can see his mother, and it makes me one of the proudest men alive." He closed the Miraculous, and then closed Ladybug's fingers over it.

"When you see him again, give this to him. That way he will be near both his mother and myself. Tell him to find a new Hawkmoth. Don't make the same mistakes I did. If anything happens, I don't want him to blame himself and I don't want him trying to save what's already gone… and I want you both to try and be happy. Tell him to make those ridiculous puns and be a superhero. Help people. He was always good at that, just like his mother. Take care of him Ladybug. You have my blessings. I know you will be good to him." Gabriel said carefully. Tears trickled down Ladybug's face, and unexpectedly, she wrapped the older Agreste in a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste. We'll both find you again, one day. When this war is over. I may not have known you as well as I would have liked and I may have once been your mortal enemy, but…" she pulled away, "I feel like I'm losing a friend I've known for a very long time." Gabriel was speechless at that. Not too long ago, if anyone had told him that Ladybug would consider him a friend, he would have laughed and waved it off. They were enemies. They always would be so long as Ladybug stood in his way. He cleared his throat, not used to the more emotional girl who seemed to like parting with hugs and tearful goodbyes.

"Well, Ladybug, I will get to know you and my son well one day. Just not today. But I just wanted you to understand that you have my respect. Not many people can outsmart me, but you did for two years. Not many people can catch the eye of an Agreste like you've done with my son. Sadly, though, this is where I say goodbye, Ladybug. It was pleasant knowing a person such as yourself." Ladybug nodded.

"Goodbye, Mr. Agreste. We will see each other again." She promised before pocketing the Moth Miraculous and joining the other children on Appa. The Duke, Teo, Haru, Toph, Sokka, Ladybug, Toph, Katara, and Aang climbed aboard the large bison after saying their respected goodbyes. Katara and Sokka's farewell to their father was the hardest to witness as the children hugged Hakoda goodbye and promised they would see one another again soon.

"We lost today, but we've never been this close." Hakoda said, giving one last farewell speech, "We tasted victory, and that counts for something." Aang sat up on Appa at those words.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong." The young Avatar addressed, "I am going to make this up to you. Appa? Yip, yip." The sky bison took off with the kids, leaving the others behind. Gabriel watched sadly as they went before closing his eyes and waiting for the Fire Nation to come an arrest them. It didn't take too long. After the War Balloons destroyed the submarines, they circled back and landed at the bay. Princess Azula herself stepped out and grinned madly upon seeing him. While the others were being rounded up, she approached Gabriel with a wild grin.

"So you are the famous Hawkmoth, the father of the Cat." She questioned. Gabriel ignored her, keeping his silence.

"You are!" She cheered, "Finally, after all this time, I've gotten my hands on a Miraculous holder, and the strongest one too, from the stories I've heard from Long Feng."

"I'm not a Miraculous holder." Gabriel replied, "Hawkmoth is a thing of the past." She looked him over.

"What do you mean?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"I mean, Nooroo, the spirit of Change and Generosity has left me. I abused my powers too many times and for far too long. It was time I paid for it." Gabriel said, "But your servant, Long Feng, is a traitor. He seeks to do you harm once the world has been conquered."

"I already know… um… whatever is your name?" Azula asked.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Agreste." Gabriel replied firmly.

"Well, Gabriel, Long Feng will pay for his treachery soon enough. But for now, I want to know everything you and that man knows about the Miraculous Holders. I want to know their greatest weakness and how to become like one of them." She said greedily, "I want the power to win every battle I find myself in. I've always been lucky. I'm sure Ladybug's gifts would suit me very well, don't you agree, Gabriel?"

"I doubt spots would suit you." Gabriel said blandly, "And your eyes would clash with the Ladybug costume. Red is a good color on you, but the spots are far too busy for a person like you and it would draw people from that madness still dancing in the back of your amber eyes." Azula growled at that response.

"Guards! Take this man to the royal family's prison hold. The one designed to hold traitors and spies such as Gabriel here."

"I never served the Fire Nation, and I never will." Gabriel replied. Azula smirked.

"We'll see." She said slyly. Gabriel didn't resist as the Fire Nation soldiers came to take him away. As they did, one of the soldiers assigned to escort Gabriel leaned close to the man's ear.

"Not many still cling to the ancient ways, Gabriel, but those who do, can always find a friend." The guard whispered. Gabriel frowned, recalling those words from when he worked with the Flourist. He remembered that Iroh had stated them when playing Pai Sho. It took a few moments for Gabriel to realize he was being escorted by a member of the White Lotus.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" Gabriel recited, remembering the code phrase from long ago.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." The man replied, "I am Master Piandao. Iroh has just left his imprisonment and has called all members of the order. You are needed Gabriel. You are, even if lowly ranked, a member."

"But I no longer have my powers." Gabriel objected.

"That's not important. What is important is that you come with me. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"What about the other guards?" Gabriel asked. Piandao smirked.

"Leave them to me." He pulled out his sword suddenly. A sword that Gabriel noticed, was nearly identical to Sokka's blade. It took a moment for Gabriel to realize he had been speaking to the man who taught Sokka to wield a blade. He backed up slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Find a friend indeed." He agreed.


	70. Chapter 70

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy: The Western Air Temple.

"You are really bad at this, Zuko." Adrien deadpanned.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Zuko asked, "I practically stabbed them all in the back. Something tells me simply saying, 'sorry' isn't going to cut it. The Avatar needs a firebending teacher and he isn't getting one if he decides I'm too dangerous to even consider learning from.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko." Adrien said in a scolding tone, "You are worrying yourself into a nerve. I've never seen you this nervous to do… well… anything. You should relax. Be yourself. Be sincere and honest. Toph will sense you are telling the truth. If you can make her see you just want to help, you can come a little closer to helping them all."

"Making the blind girl see?" Zuko laughed bitterly, "Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"She can sense when someone is lying." Adrien said with a shrug, "The others can't. She's the first one you'll likely get on your side. I can convince Milady. Then the others come next. They aren't going to let you on their team overnight. Just take… baby steps… be patient."

"We don't have time for patience!" Zuko roared, "Sozin's comet is coming, and Aang needs to learn how to firebend soon, or father will kill him."

"...fair point." Adrien admitted, rubbing his chin, "Maybe we need to rethink how we go about this. Do you have a squirrel?"

"What?" Zuko asked in surprise, "No, whatever you are thinking, we aren't doing that."

Adrien just laughed, patting the firebender on the back.

"Just relax. Be honest. That's all there is to it. I'll be right there to back you up."

"And why would they take your word over mine? You do realize that you come off as a bit naive whenever it comes to trusting people, right?" Zuko asked.

"Now, what on Earth is that supposed to mean?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"It means, you are a terrible judge of character." Zuko replied.

"What? No I'm not!" Adrien objected, "I figured out Long Feng was evil the moment I met him."

"Yeah, because he reminded you of your father, who, might I remind you was an evil puppet master who lived in your own house sending Akumatized monsters after you for two years without you noticing?" Zuko pointed out. Adrien went to object further. Zuko stopped the boy by continuing.

"And then lets talk about how you had an entire casual conversation with Azula about your missing friends before you realized she was evil and out to kill me and my uncle. And then you also trusted me before I stabbed everyone in the back. Oh, lets not forget you blindly trusted Ladybug for two years without ever actually knowing her name. Granted, the last one is impressive and turned out all right, but the point still remains. You have trust problems. Not that you don't trust people enough, but you trust people too much. Team Avatar knows that, and if you come back with me and tell them that I'm good now, they'll just think I'm tricking you and not believe you."

"...You make a valid point…" Adrien glumly admitted before sitting up, "But Marinette will believe me. She trusts me. She always trusts me. And so will Toph because she will know you're telling the truth, and that's a start, isn't it?"

"But Marinette and Toph aren't the Avatar." Zuko growled, "And they certainly aren't Katara. I know Katara will be the deciding vote. And she hates me. You told me yourself. I betrayed her more than I betrayed Aang. Because for a second, I trusted her. I thought she could help me and she thought I had changed. Then I ran off and helped my little sister try and kill her best friend." Adrien flinched.

"Wow…" He said in disbelief, "You are completely right. We are in so much trouble… are you sure we won't try my squirrel plan? Aang's a sucker for cute animals."

"We aren't going to bribe the Avatar with… whatever the heck a squirrel is." Zuko deadpanned.

"You are no fun. Look. We need to just try and give it a ago. Naming all the reasons why Team Avatar isn't going to let you train him is just going to scare us. Just remember, the Avatar needs a Firebending teacher. You are all he's got. He'll have to cave eventually." Adrien pointed out. Zuko scowled, looking down at the Avatar's camp fearfully.

"...I guess you're right." Zuko muttered.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"With you?" Zuko asked, "Always."

"Meowch. That hurts." Adrien said, putting his hand over his heart. Zuko just rolled his eyes at the older teen's antics.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." Zuko began to climb down to Team Avatar's camp. Adrien diligently followed. They went down to where Team Avatar and the kids who'd fled the invasion had set up camp, both careful not to be discovered before Zuko could get close enough. Adrien could hear the conversation going on from a distance with his cat-like ears.

"Gabriel said what?" Sokka asked Katara.

"That the man he chose would be Aang's teacher!" Katara yelled, loud enough for even Zuko to hear.

"But… but Hawkmoth chose-" Sokka stammered. Zuko began to approach the area, ready to face the Team.

"Uh, guys." Toph said, suddenly sitting up as she sensed Zuko and Adrien's footsteps, "Look." Zuko stood there, obviously terrified. Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Marinette stared at the duo incredulously. Zuko cleared his throat, knowing that now he had all of their attention, he should probably say something.

"Um. Hello! Zuko here." He said, awkwardly raising his hand in greeting. Adrien face palmed, "Hey, I heard you guys flying around, so I just thought I'd wait for you here. I know you must be surprised to see me here." Sokka scoffed.

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world."

"Right… uh… well… Anyways, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed and I, uh, am good now. And, um, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending to you." Zuko nodded towards Aang.

Adrien dragged his hand his face.

"Man, why is everyone so much more confident when my dad Akumatizes… er… transforms them? You are really bad at this, Zuko." Adrien noted.

"Well, it's not my fault I can't remember what we might have discussed while I was his Champion!" Zuko growled, "I'm making an effort!"

"And it sucks." Adrien replied, leaning on Zuko's shoulder, "Excuse the awkward prince I brought home. Zuko's a good guy now and he wants to teach Aang. He's super duper sorry for trying to kill us all, but, eh. I think we can all move past that. After all, what's forgiveness for?" Zuko scowled at Adrien, obviously not happy with his version of Zuko's apology. Katara was the first to recover from her shock.

"He wants to do what?!" She growled, "Adrien Agreste, where the heck have you been and why in the Avatar's name did you bring Zuko right to our camp!? You know he's dangerous! Are you really that stupid? He's just using you like he did in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm not stupid." Adrien grumbled, pulling away from Zuko and crossing his arms angrily, "And I'm being serious. We both are. Zuko just lost his way, but he found it now. All he wants to do is help. I promise. I did tell you he has potential to do good. So did my father and Iroh!"

"All he's ever done is try and hunt us down and capture Aang!" Sokka objected. Zuko shrank at that.

"But I've done some good things. I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. And I've rescued Adrien what… twice now? Granted, I have no memories of the second time, but I saved him in Ba Sing Se and helped him find you, Marinette. And I never told Azula about the Miraculouses. I lied to her about all of it, I swear! And I got myself captured by my sister in Ba Sing Se so that Uncle Iroh and Adrien could escape and warn you that Azula caught Katara and was planning a coup!" Zuko argued. As if on cue, Appa began to lumber happily over to Zuko and began to lick the poor boy.

"Appa does seem to like him, and Adrien did somehow find us after all that time of us searching Ba Sing Se." Toph pointed out.

"He did save me though! And Toph, can't you sense everything he's telling you right now is the truth?" Adrien asked. The blind girl turned to Team Avatar.

"They are telling the truth." Toph said, "Both of them, not just Adrien. Zuko is being sincere. Plus, don't you remember what happened on the eclipse?"

"That doesn't count." Katara snapped, "He was under Hawkmoth's control. He had to do what Hawkmoth told him to do."

"Wait." Zuko asked in a worried tone, "What did I do on the day of the eclipse? Did I hurt someone? If I did, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything after I confronted my father." Marinette, who's been silent up to that point, spoke up.

"You confronted Ozai alone?" She questioned. Zuko heistated.

"I didn't mean to say that." He said, "It wasn't any of your business." Marinette's expression shifted.

"I say we trust him." Katara spun around to face the red clad teen in anger.

"What!?"

"You say the only reason he saved Aang and the rest of us on the day of the eclipse is because Hawkmoth made him, but that isn't true. Hawkmoth can't make his Champions do anything. What he does is make a contract with them. In the past, he would enhance their negative emotions further to make the Akuma do things they wouldn't normally do, but they still had their free will. They just had to do what he said or risk losing their new powers. However, in Zuko's case, Gabriel didn't give Zuko any new powers. He just enhanced the powers Zuko had been naturally born with. That means, if Zuko wanted to hurt Aang, he could have if he had wanted to. He would have lost his powers, but he would have finally gotten the Avatar. Alos, Gabriel can't use negative emotions anymore. It hurts him when he does. He can only transform people with good intentions now. That means, Zuko was likely sincere in everything he said that day." Marinette explained, "And it means Zuko has really switched sides." Katara seemed dumbfounded by Marinette's explanation.

"Look, I know I've made some mistakes in the past…" Zuko tried to insert.

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka asked.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" Katara roared. Zuko instantly hung his head at the accusations.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong. I'm sorry I attacked the Water Tribe and I'm sorry about the necklace. I'm sorry I sent a Fire Nation assassin after Aang and tried to have him steal Adrien's ring, which, looking back, was a really poor choice. I'm gonna stop him though. I promise."

"Oh, yeah, how could we forget about combustion man?" Sokka asked, waving his hands to prove his point, "That was a whole other mess you got us into. Thank you so much for the assassin chasing us everywhere. I feel really loved!"

"I'm sorry." Zuko grunted, "I really am." Zuko looked over at Aang, who'd said nothing the entire conversation.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked, "You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." Aang looked over at Marinette.

"Katara and Sokka are right." Aang said, "We can't trust you. You've done so many terrible things and it's made it impossible. There was a time where I thought we could be friends, but you were too full of hate and greed to see what was in front of you the whole time." Zuko's shoulders sank.

"I know. I was selfish. I cared more about my honor and homeland than the state of the world. I was wrong." He said, "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you and anyone else I might have hurt." He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I know you are Zuko." Aang said carefully.

"I've been through a lot the past few years, and it's been hard." Zuko explained softly, "But I'm realizing, I had to go through all of those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and somehow, my father could return it to me… but now I know no one can give or take your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what is right. That's what I'm trying to do now. I'm not going to make excuses for everything I did. I know I made bad choices and I'll take the blame, but someone needs to restore the honor of the Fire Nation. Uncle Iroh thought that was my destiny. So, now all I want to do is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world… I know I was a reckless person. I scorned and I burned everyone who got close to me, but I understand now, that as a Firebender, I need to learn be more careful. I need to have more control, or I might hurt people. Whether on purpose, or unintentionally." Aang's expression softened.

"Gabriel was right." Aang said, "Once again, Gabriel was right." Katara looked over to Aang.

"Aang, are you sure about this?" She asked, "You know all of the terrible things he's done."

"Trust has to start somewhere, Katara." Aang replied, "And he's all we've got. Of course, that's only if the rest of you guys agree."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. Aang motioned towards Katara.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher." Aang explained, "When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. After that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. If you want to teach me… I will let you." Zuko's expression brightened completely.

"Really?"

"I'm cool with it." Adrien volunteered, "Obviously."

"I am too." Marinette agreed. Aang looked over at Sokka, who scowled.

"I still think this is a terrible idea, but if it ends the war and if this really is our only option, I guess we have no choice." Sokka decided, "I'll stand by your choice, Aang."

"I'm okay with him joining." Toph agreed, leaning back into the fountain, "He's completely honest. Besides, I can keep my eye on him better if he's close by." They all looked over at Katara, who looked pretty upset by how the conversation was going. She huffed, turning on her heels to walk away before pausing.

"Looks like I'm out voted. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. You know that Aang. He's bad news. But…" She glanced back towards then, "I trust you Aang. I'll go with what you think is right." She walked off with that statement. Zuko's entire face lit up.

"I won't let you down! I promise!" Zuko said, more happy than Adrien had ever seen him before.

"Woah, chill out buddy. Save the celebrating for after we win the war." Adrien suggested.

"Oh, uh, right." Zuko said sheepishly, causing Adrien to laugh, shaking his head. Adrien was glad for his friend though. He'd been so nervous, but Adrien knew that part of the reason Team Avatar was already willing to trust Zuko was because Adrien had told them that he was a good person a long time ago. Also, apparently the Akuma thing helped his case a lot. That and the fact that Zuko apparently understood what Aang needed to learn about firebending. Whatever the case, Adrien was glad the accepted Zuko. He could sleep well knowing Zuko was safe and Aang would soon know all of the elements.

Little did Adrien know the danger that would await them the very next day.

* * *

 **Sorry about the recent lack of updates on all of my stories. My internet on my computer being a pain and my updates might not be as frequent as normal until I can fix it. Also, I know I had them accept Zuko a bit earlier than the show shows, but with all that's been going on with Adrien, Zuko, and Gabriel, I felt that would be fine for now. Anyways, thanks for understanding.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One: Combustion Man.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone has tried to threaten me this evening alone. The welcome is noted." Zuko deadpanned as he unpacked his bag.

"Just be happy we aren't in Paris. My old team would have been a lot more explicit. Rena Rouge especially. She can get pretty fired up over stuff like this." Zuko frowned.

"Old team?"

"You know, with all of the other Miraculous holders? Fox, turtle, bee?"

"Uh… what kind of turtle exactly? Like a turtle duck?" Zuko asked. Adrien rolled his eyes and mumbled something about weird animals. Zuko was a bit surprised by how little Adrien owned as he set up his bed, just his old clothes, a sword, and a few things he'd collected from around the Earth Kingdom.

"Um, don't you have anything from Paris left?" Zuko questioned.

"No. I came to Ba Sing Se with only the clothes on my back, which were drastically different than anything you'd wear around here. I had to abandon those clothes when the Dai Li came after me. I think Marinette still has some sketchbooks though. She might've bought those along the way, I dunno. I do know she kept her old outfit. She doesn't like getting rid of clothes she could still use later."

"Huh." Zuko said, returning to his work. That's when there was a soft knock on the door. Adrien and Zuko looked up to see Sokka in the doorway.

"You two done settling in?" Sokka asked. Adrien nodded.

"Good, because goldy, you and I need to talk about this Jinx thing your father mentioned. I know that's why you decided to leave in the invasion, and I get that you're still trying to figure your weird spirit magic stuff out. That's all cool, but I need to know these things ahead of time."

"Jinx?" Zuko questioned. Adrien hiestated.

"My bad luck abilities." He explained, "Earlier this year I used them incorrectly and it's backfiring on me."

"And I know that you and Marinette are used to doing things differently on your old team and I know that when your father was against you, withholding information was normal because it was the safest option. But it really, right now keeping stuff like that to yourself can do more harm than good." Sokka scolded. Adrien hung his head.

"Yeah, we're kinda figuring that out." He said, "Going from a strict, 'don't share any personal information or intel that could give the enemy an advantage team' to a team that shares everything isn't exactly simple."

"Just tell me next time." Sokka insisted, "I can't be Plan Guy Number One if I don't have all the information."

"Um, Plan Guy Number One?" Zuko asked.

"It's a thing he and Mari have going on." Adrien said with a wave, "It's not important to you. Just know they make up all our ridiculous plans, you just have to trust they don't get us killed."

"I'm already regretting my life choices." Zuko groaned, falling back into his bed.

"Don't. We have cookies! Mari makes them constantly for Tikki and sometimes we get some too!" Adrien teased.

"I stand by my previous statement." Zuko deadpanned. Adrien laughed before his smile melted into a frown. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Actually, Sokka. There are actually quite a few secrets we Miraculous holders have been keeping out of instinct… and I think you are right, we really should come clean more."

"Like what?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms. Adrien seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"Um, like what actually happened in Paris." He said, "And how that led to me in Ba Sing Se, Marinette in Omashu, and my father to Misty Palms." Zuko straightened, looking over at Adrien. Adrien had mention Paris plenty of times, but everytime it came to the topic of what had actually happened to it, Zuko had gotten the same lies and excuses that everyone else had gotten. He figured it was a sore subject.

"Oh, um. Yeah, it would be cool to know what happened there." Sokka said, walking into the room. Adrien laid back.

"Paris is located in a nation called France, and it is very, very far away. Litteral worlds apart." Adrien said thoughtfully.

"Um… worlds apart?" Sokka asked.

"You know how there's a spirit world and a physical world?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked.

"Well, the spirit world isn't the only other world out there. That's why Tikki is called the creator of worlds, which would imply there are many, many worlds that get close to one another on the solstices."

"So, wait… Paris is in a completely different world?" Sokka asked. Adrien nodded slightly.

"One with no benders." Adrien confirmed, "Or Avatar. The only magical, spirit stuff we've got are the Miraculouses and the Kwamis."

"You're kidding." Sokka deadpanned. Adrien shrugged, his expression completely serious.

"When my Father cornered me in Paris, he and I had this huge battle, and he won pretty badly. Mari showed up and he, still a bit on the crazy side, threatened to kill me if she didn't give up her miraculouses. It was the first time he'd ever won. And I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. My Cat Noir side took completely over until I was just relying on instincts. And that's when I used a power forbidden for Cat Noirs to use. Jinx. It's unpredictable and was banned when it started a plague a long time ago. I don't even know how I knew to use it, because Plagg had been careful to not mention it ever, but I did. It brought us here. And we'll be stuck here until the winter solstice, when Ladybug can reverse everything I did. Of course, if this war goes on much longer, I might never go back to Paris. Not that I would mind, because everything I need is here… but Marinette needs her mother and father and my father needs to go back to his business." Adrien explained, "And I go where they go." Zuko stared at Adrien, processing all the information the blonde had told them.

"Wait, you can't stay here?" Zuko asked, a bit conflicted.

"Even if Marinette and I wanted to, we couldn't. We are Ladybug and Cat Noir. We have a responsibility to protect our world and the secrets of the Miraculous. My father might be reformed, but my world has the Miraculous for a reason. It needs it's protectors, just like this world needs the Avatar." Adrien said, "I told Marinette not to say anything, because I didn't want you guys to worry about us having to leave when this war is way more important. We won't leave until the war is over, but we do have to go back one day."

Sokka paced the room, not sure how to take the information.

"Adrien, you should have told us."

"I know." Adrien replied, "I'm sorry. And I-" Adrien was interrupted when there was a loud boom that shook the entire temple. The three boys snapped their attention to The Duke, who came running into the room.

"Guys! It's combustion man!" He yelled.

"Oh, man." Zuko groaned, facepalming, "I knew I forgot something. Sokka, your sister's gonna kill me for this. Adrien, Sokka, you guys have got to keep him off of Aang long enough for me to talk him down."

"Dude, you forgot to cancel the assassin? That's kinda important!" Adrien yelled.

"Yeah, well, I was busy that day, between confronting my father, getting Akumatized, discovering Iroh is missing in action, and running into you, it's easy to forget a few details!" Zuko argued.

"But, no offense buddy, the assassin should have been at the top of your to do list." Sokka pointed out.

"I know, just, ugh! Distract him!" Zuko ran out of the room, hoping they would take his advice. Zuko noted where the assassin seemed to be attacking the temple and began to dart from pillar to pillar as he made his way up the temple walls and over to the other ledges. He saw that Adrien and Marinette had transformed and where doing their best to deflect any explosions while the others took cover.

Zuko leapt onto another ledge that led to where the Combustion man was standing.

"Stop!" Zuko called, "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" Combustion man breathed in deeply to strike once more. Zuko ran at him, shoving into the man before he could fire down at Aang again.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" He promised, thinking the man was still only in it for the money Zuko had promised. Combustion man grabbed Zuko's gi, Zuko attempted to firebend the guy so he'd let go.

"Okay, I'll pay you double to stop!" He called, swinging his arms down onto him, forcing the guy to drop him. Combustion man breathed in to fire again, but Zuko kicked at him, knocking Combustion man off balance, but unfortunately losing balance himself. The man turned towards Zuko in annoyance, he breathed in deeply and Zuko's eyes went wide. He summoned as much fire as possible to shield him from the blast, but to Zuko's surprise, a blur of red jumped in front of him, taking the shot. Standing in front of Zuko was Ladybug, who spun her yo-yo and wore an aggravated expression.

"Zuko…" She said in an uneven tone.

"I offered him double to stop. Still won't go for it. He's set on killing Aang regardless of what I say." Ladybug's blue eyes settled on Combustion man, who breathed in to fire at them again. She smirked a little, before reeling her yo-yo in and throwing it straight back out so that it hit his forehead. Combustion man staggered back, completely dazed but the simple attack. He breathed in to fire, when sparks ignited around him due to his lack of focus. Ladybug barely had time to shield herself and Zuko when the entire floor beneath combustion man gave way. He began to fall, Ladybug swung her yo-yo down for him to catch, but the man made no effort to take it. He vanished into the darkness below. Zuko blinked up at her.

"How did you know to do that?" He asked.

"The last time he showed up, he couldn't use the combustion bending properly when he was unbalanced. I realized knocking him on the forced head where his eye was, even just a little, was enough to off balance him and discourage his abilities." Ladybug explained, her eyes still fixed on where he'd vanished.

"...I'm sorry." Zuko said. Ladybug looked up.

"This one was your fault." She said blandly, "But Adrien is a man of forgiveness. Something tells me people should learn from that. I'm starting to."

"I would understand if you kicked me off the team." Zuko said, "I should have known he was still following us."

"And the fact that you believe that is exactly why you must stay." Ladybug replied, offering him her hand. Zuko stared at it for a moment.

"I know that you and Adrien have to leave one day." He said softly. She flinched a little.

"I just hope he knows I couldn't have asked for a better brother." Zuko said, "Because if I ever said that to him aloud, he'd lord it over me forever the rest of my life."

"Sounds about right." Ladybug agreed with a smirk.

* * *

 **Apologies for taking forever to upload again. As I said on my last post, my internet on my old computer decided it didn't want to internet correctly and quit altogether. So, I had to switch to a Chromebook, which is a billion times harder to use for uploading on FFN. I eventually figured it out, but I was also dealing with a bunch of new things and my classes have started. So, by the time I actually got around to writing this chapter, I realized it had been months since I did anything on this website. I am very sorry for that. I am also sorry if this chapter is a little blocky and weird, I wrote it over the course of months and didn't read it all together until just recently. I apologize for any spelling errors, grammatical mistakes, and poor writing in this chapter. Sorry for making you all wait this long and thanks for the support so far!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two: The Rescue Mission.**

* * *

 **AN: Due to the Episode 'The Firebending Masters' being solely about firebending, which only Zuko and Aang are capable of, rewriting that episode (Much like the Beach Episode, which I rewrote solely because I wanted to write it from Azlua's perspective.) would only be an exact repeat of everything that happened in the show, therefore, this episode did happen in this story, but I'm not going to write it since anyone who's watched Avatar already knows what happened. Here's a brief summary: Zuko loses his firebending and so they search for the original firebending masters, or at least, clues about them, aka, the Sun Warrior Tribe. They mention how the Fire Nation killed off dragons for sport and they are now extinct. When Zuko and Aang find the Sun Warriors, the Sun Warriors tell them they will be judged by the 'Masters', who, in turn, wind up being the last two dragons. Zuko leaves able to firebend again and with a new understanding of his element. Anywho, onto the story!**

* * *

"No one can make tea like uncle can, not even Adrien, but hopefully I learned a thing or two." Zuko said, passing out the tea he made.

"I'm sure Master Fu could." Marinette said with a knowing smile, "I miss having Sunday tea with him."

"Master Fu?" The Duke questioned. Tikki smiled up at him.

"He's the Great Guardian of the Miraculous and the one who granted Adrien and Marinette their Miraculous. He is very wise and 186 years old. He is one of the two wielders of the Turtle Miraculous, the other being Adrien's friend Nino. Before he left Paris, he was training Marinette to be his successor as the Guardian of Miraculous. When she gets older, she'll be in charge of deciding who all the Miraculous should go to and protecting the secrets of the ancient Order of Miraculous. That's why Marinette knows how to read the book with potions in it."

"Wow, that's super cool!" Katara said, "You mentioned him before, but I didn't realize Miraculous holders had Masters like Benders and Swordsmen do." Marinette smiled.

"We don't normally. At least not anymore. The Order that was supposed to assign and train Miraculous Holders was destroyed when Master Fu was a boy. It was then he lost the Moth and Peacock Miraculous. That's how Gabriel had it. Master Fu is the last of the Order, but he is training me to keep our legacy alive. I've already selected three holders. Nino for the Turtle of Protection and Wisdom, Alya for the Fox of Illusions and Perception, and Chloe for the Bee of subjection and unity. Granted, the last one was an accident, but I've learned that sometimes the Miraculouses choose their own wielders. Chloe wasn't my first pick, but she does well when we need her." Marinette explained.

"I wasn't aware that Nino and Alya were Miraculous holders!" Adrien laughed, "Though I should have known. I can see Alya as Rena Rouge, and the way she and Carapace got along so well? Man, I should have known that was Nino. No one else can handle Alya like Nino can. Those two? Made for each other." Adrien chuckled.

"But you knew about this Chloe girl?" Katara asked.

"Chloe was my best friend growing up." Adrien said with a smile, "A bit like a sister. But, um, her relationship with her mom left her a little worse for wear. She's really rude to everyone all the time and caused half the Akumas in Paris. But, she makes a great superhero and tries her best. Unfortunately, Milady and I were considering stopping her from being Queen Bee. Not because she did anything wrong but…"

"She broke the rules." Marinette said bluntly, "She didn't know, so I don't blame her. Chloe told everyone, even Adrien's father who she was when the Miraculous Holders where on a strict secret identity order."

"Oh. That's insane." Aang said, "What did they look like? Did they transform too?" Marinette smiled, pulling out her sketchbook.

"Here, I actually drew them all in their costumes awhile back. This one's Chloe, this one's Ayla, and that's Nino."

"Wow! Adrien! Chloe has blonde hair like you do!" Katara noticed.

"I did say it's a more common trait in Paris. She was born blonde, just like me. So was her mom and dad." Adrien laughed. Sokka frowned at the group as they all drank their tea. While the conversation was in fact interesting, his mind kept wandering and his eyes kept shifting over to the firebender who sat next to Adrien, sipping the tea he'd made everyone.

"It's nice to get to relax a little, even if I can't see your drawings, Marinette. We never just get to sit around and chat like this anymore." Toph noted. Sokka's eyes narrowed further as Zuko chuckled at the blink girl's words.

"Don't I know it." He agreed. Finally, Sokka worked up the nerve to talk to the guy.

"Hey, Zuko? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked in a careful tone. The firebender raised an eyebrow before nodding to Sokka, putting down his tray, and joining the Watertribe boy. Sokka led Zuko slightly away from the group. He could see Adrien looking over at Sokka and Zuko from the campfire, obviously curious. Sokka ignored the blonde.

"So, what's up?" Zuko asked, concern in his voice. Sokka knew he was making the firebender nervous by pulling him out of the group. Sokka knew everyone but Adrien and Aang had taken their time to thoroughly threaten the guy over the past few days. This, however, was not one of those conversations.

"Zuko, if someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked. Zuko frowned, obviously caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" He asked.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I… I just want to know where?" Sokka explained. Zuko frowned, crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Trust me, knowing would only make you feel worse." Zuko explained, turning to rejoin the group. Sokka growled, grabbing the boy by the shoulder.

"It's my dad." He admitted, "And Adrien's. They were taken too. The… the Moth Miraculous is here with us. Gabriel and my dad both surrendered on that day. I need to know what I put them through." Zuko paused, his expression softening.

"It's not good, Sokka." He warned.

"Please." Sokka begged, desperately wanting to right his wrongs from the eclipse and save his dad.

"They were taken to the Boiling Rock." Zuko replied, caving.

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake." Zuko explained his expression beyond serious, "It's inescapable."

"So, where is this place?" Sokka wondered. Zuko looked Sokka over suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid!" Sokka said dismissively. Zuko shrugged.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here." He replied.

"Thanks Zuko." Sokka said with a grin before faking a yawn, "Just knowing makes me feel better." Zuko frowned, his arms still crossed and his expression wary.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." He deadpanned. The boy turned and walked away with those words. Sokka let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before racing off to pack a bag for the trip. He waited patiently for everyone to fall asleep before sneaking out to Appa. As he climbed on, he was startled to find Zuko in the saddle.

"Not up to anything, huh?" The prince asked with a passive expression, scaring the heck out of Sokka. Fell back out of the saddle and onto the floor below. Zuko lept down to join him.

"Fine." Sokka grumbled, "You caught me. I'm gonna rescue my Dad. You happy now?" Zuko's expression remained unchanged.

"I'm never happy." He deadpanned.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. Its my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." Sokka explained.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you." Zuko scoffed.

"Me too." A voice said behind them. The two boys looked over in surprise to see Adrien fully dressed in his Fire Nation outfit. His cap already on and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Adrien?" Sokka said in surprise before regaining his senses and shaking his head, "No. I have to do this alone. Plus, Adrien, you said yourself, your ring might be compromised because of Long Feng. It's too dangerous for you."

"First off," Zuko stated, "How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares."

"Secondly." Adrien continued, "It's my father we're looking for too. I need to help him. He's all I have left. Besides, the ring won't be an issue." Adrien held up his hand, to Sokka's shock, the Miraculous was not there. As Sokka thought about it, he began to notice that Plagg wasn't zipping around Adrien or curled up ontop is hat or shoulder like he normally was.

"You took off your ring? Adrien, don't you need that to fight?" Sokka objected.

"No." Adrien deadpanned, "If you payed attention a little more, you would know I've been training in fighting since I was a little kid. Swordplay is my strong point. The Ring gives me superhuman strength, agility, and senses, yeah. It gives me destructive powers, yeah, but I can fight without it."

"Won't Tikki sense it's gone? The girls will know you took it off and worry." Sokka pointed out.

"I spoke to her privately earlier. She knows we need to make this trip and she isn't going to stop us. She'll make sure others don't try to follow us and will watch over her other half for now, don't worry. I'm coming, and that's final. Right, Zuko?" Zuko nodded.

"We are taking my war balloon." Zuko explained. Sokka signed in defeat, unable to argue with the older two boys any further.

"Fine, let's go." Reluctantly Sokka filed into the balloon with Zuko and Adrien after leaving behind a message for the others with a bogus explanation for their disappearance. Something about a fishing trip and meat. They flew for most of the night towards the boiling rock. Adrien eventually settled comfortably in the balloon's basket while Zuko tended the fire and Sokka watched the clouds and rising sun. It was surprisingly quiet, which was weird with Adrien around. The blonde had taken to staring at the hand his ring had once been and fiddling nervously with a strangely shaped object covered in cloth he had. Sokka decided to fill the awkward silence.

"So… uh, pretty clouds?" He said nervously to the firebender behind him.

"Yeah, fluffy." Zuko replied, causing Adrien to snort from his spot. Zuko rolled his eyes and returned to his work. Sokka decided to give it another try and whistled. Zuko glared at him.

"What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka said quickly.

"No kidding." Zuko noted. Adrien snorted again, obviously amused by the awkward exchange.

"Yep. A balloon, but for war." Sokka said proudly.

"There's one thing my dad's good at, it's war." Zuko muttered. Sokka shrugged.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Sokka!" Adrien scolded.

"Yeah, not everyone in my family is like that!" Zuko agreed.

"I know, I know, you've changed." Sokka said, trying to keep the two guys he was essentially stuck with from turning on him.

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down." Zuko corrected. Adrien smiled kindly, pocketing to object he'd been fiddling with.

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." Adrien said kindly.

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko said, looking over the basket's edge.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked. Zuko smiled slightly.

"Well I did have a girlfriend... Mai." He explained. Sokka was surprised by that response. Zuko and Mai were dating? He wasn't aware of that detail. Adrien didn't seemed shocked, but Sokka figured Zuko told him everything. The two were so painfully different, yet they got along with each other so well.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka asked. Zuko's smile grew.

"Yeah." He said before his expression went serious again, "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it." Sokka didn't know how to empathize with that. He had never had to break up with anyone for that reason. He'd only dated two girls before. One was in some Fire Nation prison somewhere and the other was the Moon Spirit now and couldn't be with him So, he just blurted that out to try and be at least somewhat sympathetic.

"My first girlfriend turned into the Moon." Sokka said. Adrien cocked his head to the side.

"Um, what?"

"That's rough buddy." Zuko deadpanned. Sokka frowned, looking over at Adrien.

"What about you? Ever have any girl trouble?"

"Well, I was in love for Ladybug for two years without ever knowing her real name." He said thoughtfully, "Then I fell for Marinette. Aslo, I once had a crush on my fencing partner, the girl I practice sword fighting with, Kagami. Then there was this huge love square that happened where I was in love with Ladybug, who was in love with Adrien, who had a crush on Marinette, who had a crush on Cat Noir." Sokka blinked at that.

"Uh…"

"Word of advice, if you have a secret identity, don't fall in love until after you know who your hot partner is. It makes things easier." Adrien replied.

"I won't even ask." Sokka decided. Adrien grinned in amusement.

That's when Zuko suddenly stiffened.

"There it is." He pointed at their desired location." Adrien sat up and joined Zuko and Sokka at the edge of the balloon's basket.

"Woah." Adrien breathed.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered, as long as we are quiet." Zuko noted, "We should be able to navigate it without being caught." Adrien's eyes narrowed.

"Well, yeah, we should. But Zuko, remember I already warned you about what this steam is going to do to this balloon. Sokka glanced over at Adrien.

"Wait. You actually know the science behind how this balloon works?" Sokka asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm a man of science. I've been studying it since I was little. It was my favorite subject in school and I want to be a professor in physics and sciences, so I'm going to college in Paris once I make up all my high school classes." Adrien replied, "Obviously, in the case of this war balloon, we use hot air to get up and use that hatch up there to get down. When we fly into steam, the steam will be just as hot on the outside of the balloon as on the inside. So, we'll have to control our landing carefully, because the balloon is going to start deflating. Once we get there, we aren't going to be able to take the same route out."

"Okay, one. I find it awesome that you are a fellow admirer of science like I am." Sokka began, "And two, you both knew the balloon was going to deflate and came anyways?"

"I mean, you came too even though you knew the balloon was going to deflate." Adrien pointed out.

"I wanted to take Appa for this very reason." Sokka explained, "But I was going to figure something out. I always do."

"Yeah, that's one thing you and Marinette have in common, I guess." Adrien chuckled, "You always find a way out of these sort of problems. Don't worry, we've got this." Sokka grunted.

"Well, I didn't want either of you to come along!" Sokka ranted, "Now we are all stuck here, because you two insisted. Though I guess there's no turning back now."

"Nope." Adrien agreed cheerfully, "Zuko, go ahead and land us over there." Adrien pointed. To a small clearing right into the guard tower blind spot that could just barely been seen through the fog around the three. Zuko obeyed and they crash landed in that spot, the balloon completely ruined. So, the boys pushed it into the boiling river so it could not be found. Adrien, Sokka, and Zuko then snuck through the prison into the guard's chambers. There, they stole three uniforms and put them on as disguises. Adrien had to carefully tuck most of his hair back to keep it from falling in his face and giving himself away. Thankfully, for Zuko, the helmets had a visor he could put down to make his scar less noticeable.

"Man, I break into a prison with the two guys I know with very noticeable features. If either of you take those helmets off, you know you're as good as caught, right?" Zuko and Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, we know." He said, "I wasn't planning on removing the helmet though.

"Me either." Zuko agreed.

"Let's just hope these guard disguises work." Adrien replied.

"We just need to lay low and find out about mine and Adrien's dads as soon as we can, okay?" Sokka reminded the two. That's when they noticed there were several guards running down the hall next the the guard chambers. Confused by the sudden commotion, Adrien went to the door, immediately falling into his newly acquired guard persona.

"What's the commotion? Is there something wrong?" He asked one of the passing guards. Sokka had to admit, Adrien was also a good actor. He straightened his shoulders and kept a posture while addressing the passing guard with a tone that sounded genuinely respectful and worried about whatever conflict the guards were racing to deal with. Sokka was learning a lot of things about their unlucky friend that day. Adrien was apparently a swordsman, scientist, and an actor. Who would have guessed?

"There's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" The other said frantically. Adrien nodded and followed without hesitation. The Sokka and Zuko followed Adrien's lead and they came out into the prison yard. There, several guards where working to hold off the prisoners while the cause of the commotion could be found in the middle of the yard. It was one of the prisoners, a very tall man with very short hair and a small beard. His complexion was obviously fire nation. The guy was a local inmate and not a war prisoner from the looks of it.

"I didn't do anything." The man grumbled, "I'm going back to my cell." The man turned to leave. The guard apparently bothering the prisoner growled. The bully guard firebended a whip of fire towards Chit Sang.

"Stop right there Chit Sang." The guard ordered, Chit Sang paused. Zuko flinched, recognizing exacting what the 'scuffle' was. The guard was trying to get the man, Chit Sang, to retaliate so that the guard could punish Chit Sang. Sokka stopped the prince from interfering.

"We can't blow our cover." Sokka warned. Next to Zuko, Adrien remained where he was, his face unreadable. Once more, Sokka was surprised. The boy and his partner were known for being just and righting wrongs. He had expected Adrien to react very rashly over the whole ordeal, but he didn't. Instead, he crossed his arms, as if the whole thing was just another annoyance to him.

In front of them, Chit Sang turned around.

"What did I do?"

"He wants to know what he did!" The bully guard roared looking over at Adrien, Sokka, and Zuko, "Isn't that cute?"

"Absolutely adorable." Adrien responded immediately, "Prisoners! So stupid." Sokka tilted his head to the side, surprised by Adrien's tone. It seemed to catch Zuko off guard too, because he warily looked over at his friend. The guard, however, seemed satisfied. He returned his attention to Chit Sang.

"You didn't bow when I walked by, Chit Sang." The guard explained. Chit Sang looked angered by that response.

"What? That's not a prison rule!"

"Do it." The guard growled. Chit Sang stood tall against the guard.

"Make me." The guard smirked before turning to seemingly leave. Chit Sang looked satisfied and went to leave as well, but the guard turned suddenly around, bending fire at Chit Sang. Chit Sang raised his hands in defense, bending the flames away from him so he didn't get burned and back towards the guard. The fire dissipated and the guard's smile broaded.

"Oh, Firebending is prohibited, you're going in the cooler." The guard announced, then he pointed at Adrien, "You! Help me take him in!" Adrien nodded, immediately going to do so. Before Adrien got to far away, Sokka whispered a message into Adrien's ear.

"Meet us back here in an hour." Adrien showed no signs of hearing Sokka, but kept walking. Sokka backed up, looking over at Zuko.

"What's with him?"

"It's another thing he and I have in common." Zuko replied, "Both of our mothers were actors. His was one of the best in Paris. He learned a lot from her before she vanished. She and he used to work for his father's company as something called a model. He had to learn to keep up certain expressions, behaviors, and postures during his time in Paris. He loves plays and dramatics. But… I've never seen his acting in person before. He's acting exactly like all the other guards in here for the sake of our cover. I doubt he'll get caught. He would've made an excellent spy for this war if it weren't for the hair color."

"Really?" Sokka asked, watching the boy go.

"Yeah, he and I actually have a lot in common." Zuko explained. Sokka raised an eyebrow, realizing Zuko was right.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." This would be an interesting adventure.


	73. Chapter 73

**I Do Not Own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three: The Change in Mantle.

"Neither of our fathers are here." Adrien said glumly as he walked over to Zuko and Sokka.

"Where on Earth have you been?" Sokka asked.

"Gathering information." Adrien said, stretching dramatically, "That guard dude laughed when I mentioned Hawkomth and when I asked about Water Tribe Warriors. Said I was crazy. They aren't here." He looked down a little, once more fingering the strange cloth covered object that Sokka had seen him messing with on the war balloon.

"So what? I risked our lives for nothing?" Sokka asked, "We failed, just like that?" Adrien flinched a little.

"I'm sorry Sokka. I miss my father too. I didn't realize I could until the invasion… we weren't really all that close, but I felt like I was just getting to know him." Sokka just growled, ramming his fist into the railing in frustration.

"This isn't fair! Why does the war seem to take everything from me? Who's next? Katara? First it was my mom, then Yue, then Suki, now my dad!" Sokka growled. Zuko calmly rested his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"This war has hurt a lot of people in every nation. Heck, the Fire Nation took my mom too, but that's why we can't stop now. Stuff like this will keep happening until we end the war." Zuko said, "We'll find your father one day. We'll find Suki too, but first we need to end the war."

"Suki?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, that girl Marinette told me you were dating?" Adrien asked, "You literally just mentioned her, how did you just forget her name?"

"No! Look!" Sokka pointed down to the courtyard towards a young girl around Sokka's age with short auburn brown hair and blue eyes, "Suki's right there!"

"That's Suki?" Adrien asked, "So, wait, we came looking for our dads, but somehow we found your girlfriend instead?"

"Apparently." Zuko noted, "Sokka what is the-" Zuko turned to ask Sokka about the plan, but the boy was already gone, walking briskly in the direction of the cell Suki was being lead to.

"Ah, love." Adrien said, "What can you do?"

"He's gonna get us caught!" Zuko huffed.

"I'll get him. Come on." Adrien said, motioning for Zuko to follow him. Zuko rolled his eyes, lowering his visor and going after Adrien.

"Sir!" Sokka said to the guard escorting Suki, "The warden wanted me to take this young lady to him. She's a dangerous enemy of the nation and knows the secrets of the Earth Kingdom's plans. She needs to be interrogated."

"I had no orders for that." The guard objected. Adrien instantly fell into his character.

"Are you questioning orders?" Adrien growled, "I can speak with the warden personally on this matter if you would like. I'm sure he loves it when we interrupt him with such small matters and waste his time! Besides! If he wants to talk with this Earth Kingdom peasant, he can do it! That's why he's the warden, genius! If she has vital intel on this war, we need it. Denying the warden the chance to receive this intel could be considered treason! Do you want to commit treason against your Fire Lord?" It was at this moment Zuko realized how tall Adrien actually was as he towered over the hopeless guard with his arms crossed.

"...No… no sir! I'm sorry. I was just confused. I'll leave the prisoner with you. Please don't tell the warden about this!"

"Don't make me have to." Adrien said, "I'm willing to overlook this little mishap for now, but your incompetence will not be tolerated again! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The man saluted before rushing off.

"Heh, I knew stealing a captain uniform would make my life easier." Adrien chuckled.

"How'd you know that was a captain's uniform?" Sokka asked.

"It's marked right here with different accents. Obviously, that means a different rank." Adrien said.

"I admit, that was a bit terrifying to watch. I didn't know you even had a dark side." Zuko said, clearly impressed.

"Hey, I'm not all sunshine, despite common belief. Plus, it's just acting!"

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" Suki demanded. Sokka lifted his visor, beaming from ear to ear.

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"Sokka!" Suki said, instantly going to kiss him. Adrien made a face. Sokka noticed as he pulled away.

"Hey, Sunshine, I don't make comments about you and your girlfriend."

"Yes you do." Adrien deadpanned, "All the time. And I didn't say anything."

"I can if you need me to." Zuko volunteered.

"Who are your friends?" Suki asked.

"Oh! Yeah, you remember Rin? The girl with the spirit powers who fought that sea serpent? The one looking for her lost partner Cat Noir?" Sokka asked

"Um, yeah?"

"I'm Adrien Agreste, aka, Cat Noir the wielder of destruction and misfortune… er, normally I am, though currently my powers are not available to me. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you Miss. Suki!" Adrien said, mock bowing.

"...Yeah… he's a bit on the dramatic side." Sokka said.

"But they all love me for it." Adrien said happily.

"Reminds me of a dorky Water Tribe boy I know!" Suki teased.

"Offensive." Sokka huffed, "Anyways, the other guy is Prince Zuko. He-"

"Oh, we've met." Suki grumbled, "He set my village on fire, remember?" Suki said. Zuko flinched. He'd forgotten he'd done that.

"Um… Sorry about that. Nice to meet you officially I guess." He said awkwardly.

"Zuzu! What did we say about burning down entire villages!?" Adrien said in a scolding tone. Zuko growled.

"I told you not to call me that!" He growled, flames dancing at his fingertips. Adrien just stuck his tongue out.

"Touchy, touchy. Father said the same thing about me calling him Hawky, and I still call him that. Mari said the same thing about the nickname Bugaboo, yet I still call her that. I get that your sister gave you that marvelous nickname, but as evil as Azula is, she has taste in embarrassing names. If it helps, my surrogate sister Chloe calls me Adrikins and Mari calls me Kitty. Sokka here calls me Sunshine, my friend Alya calls me Cinnamon Roll. "

"Adrikins is way worse." Zuko decided carefully. Suki looked between Zuko and Adrien.

"Okay, I am really confused, how do these two know each other?"

"Met in Ba Sing Se, I adopted Zuko." Adrien said, "Me, my dad, and his uncle have made him an official part of the Avatar family. He and I are practically brothers!" Adrien said, hugging Zuko. Zuko instantly pulled out of the blonde's grip.

"Yeah, no." Zuko huffed, "No hugs. We agreed on that ages ago." Adrien shrugged.

"Okay then, so we found Suki, so now we need a plan to escape with her. Any ideas, Plan Guy Number One?" Adrien asked. Sokka rubbed his chin, trying to come up with an idea. That's when a few more guards came their direction. Zuko immediately lowered his visor and Adrien grabbed Suki by the arm.

"Now you listen here, Earth Kingdom Peasant, it this prison, there are rules! You break them, and there will be consequences." The guards stopped, giving Adrien an odd look.

"We need to take that prisoner to be questioned, why isn't she in her cell?" Adrien straightened, waving his friends subtly away. Sokka and Zuko did as he wanted, backing away so Adrien was singled out.

"Funny, I had the same orders." Adrien said, "I was to take her to the warden."

"There must have been some confusion with the chain of command." The new guard said in a cautious tone, "Because we received the same orders from the warden himself."

"There must've been." Adrien said.

"Name and rank." The second guard ordered.

"Captain Adin. Just transferred here. Was called briefly to the Capitol to help handle that invasion force before being reassigned here."

"Bender?"

"No. Swordsman." Adrien replied firmly, "Best in my home village. It's why I was called to the Capitol, because the eclipse had no effect on my abilities to fight."

"Where's your sword then?" The first guard asked.

"I don't need a sword to win." Adrien said darkly, "It's just a tool. Besides, carry a weapon around a bunch of prisoners who would steal it? Unwise."

"Where were you stationed before this?" The second guard asked.

"Ba Sing Se." Adrien replied, "Helped tear down the wall. That coward Long Feng made everyone's job harder." The guards exchanged glances before huffing and taking Suki from Adrien.

"Story checks out." The guard said, "We'll figure out who gave you the wrong orders later. Welcome to the Boiling Rock, Captain." They lead Suki away. Zuko shook his head.

"You are scary good at that."

"Well, when you have to make up a million excuses as to why you're sneaking out to fight supervillains all the time, you'd be good at it too."

"Now, for the plan for escape…" Sokka said, "I have some ideas. Listen." The three boys collaborated quickly, comparing ideas until they settled on a plan to use a cooler to sail across the boiling waters to safety. Later, after Suki returned from her interrogation with the warden, the boys started to relay the new plan to her that's when things got complicated. While they were collaborating, the prisoner that Adrien had helped lock up earlier, the firebender Chit Sang, eavesdropped on their conversation and demanded to be cut in on their plans. They agreed to use Chit Sang to access the cooler, hoping to get him locked in on again so he could unbolt it from the building. Sokka and Zuko would be the ones to get Chit Sang out of the cooler and would carefully push it down to the boiling lake. Adrien was going to fake a fight with Chit Sang to get him to fire bend at him. Suki was going to gather their things and smuggle them out of the prison.

When this was all said and done, Suki, Zuko, Chit Sang, Adrien, and Sokka started their plan. They first had Chit Sang be returned to the cooler, who unbolted the cooler from the wall. Adrien easily hid the loose bolts away and Zuko and Sokka helped the blonde get the cooler safely down to the blindspot without detection. Suki located an escape route for Chit Sang and herself to use to reach the blindspot.

They were almost finished, when Zuko and Sokka overheard a conversation amongst guards about new prisoners possibly arriving with war prisoners. Zuko asked if Sokka wanted to stay and risk it. Sokka didn't seem to want to. Once the five and Chit Sang's friends readied themselves to board their cooler boat and leave that awful place, Zuko decided to ask Adrien his opinion.

"Adrien… there's something you need to know." Zuko said, "They are receiving more prisoners tomorrow. Sokka and your dad could be there." Adrien flinched slightly.

"Yeah, I know." Adrien said, "But he won't be one of them." Zuko cocked his head to the side.

"How do you know?" Adrien pulled out the object in the cloth he'd been messing with since they'd gotten there. He removed the cloth to reveal it was the Moth Miraculous. Adrien's expression was completely heartbroken.

"I've been searching for my father for nights, Zuko. I have no idea if Hokada is close… but my dad? He isn't. I can't feel him. I can't feel him at all. He must still be at the capitol or something since he was a Miraculous Holder and the Fire Lord wanted to know more about him. He might be somewhere else… he might be… he might be…" Adrien swallowed, "He might be gone forever." Suki and Chit Sang looked up from the cooler, a little surprised about Adrien's confession. Sokka stared at the Miraculous in Adrien's hand like it was the answer to all of their problems.

"You've had the Moth Miraculous on you this entire time and didn't say anything? We could use that!" Sokka said, "If this cooler idea fails, that's the perfect plan b!"

"I was stupid to bring it." Adrien grumbled, "It was selfish. I risked a lot by bringing a Miraculous into a Fire Nation prison. If the wrong person gets their hands on it… Sokka, I left my ring behind for a reason."

"I don't understand, what happened to your father?" Suki asked. Adrien looked down a little.

"He was an evil man who recently reformed to the side of good. His name was Gabriel Agreste, but he's most known as the famous Hawkmoth, master of change. He, like Ladybug, had the powers of a spirit and could change anyone he deemed worthy into his ally. This brooch contains his powers. He was arrested along with Sokka's father during the invasion. No one has seen or heard from them since. We came here looking for them, but my father isn't close… Sokka's… Sokka's, however might be, I haven't had the time to check. Using this Miraculous was a risk in the first place. Especially with some many guards watching."

"So there's a chance Sokka's dad could be on the next gondola?" Suki asked.

"...I'm not sure." Adrien said, "I'm terrified to check." Sokka looked downcast for a moment.

"...Me too. What if he's gone, like Adrien's dad?"

"Then let me try." Zuko grunted, "If he's close, maybe I can sense him. I understand why you both are so reluctant to risk this after what happened to you both in the invasion, but if there's a chance Hakoda is here, wouldn't you want to take that risk?"

"What if I fail again?" Sokka asked, "What if we all get caught?"

"What if the Miraculous is captured and the Fire Nation gains the powers my father once possessed and abused?" Adrien agreed, "Getting Suki to safety is what matters now." Zuko huffed a little before snatching the Miraculous out of Adrien's hand.

"Cowards." He grumbled before he pinned it on. There was a flash of purple light and Suki, Chit Sang, Chit Sang's girlfriend, and pal all gasped. Nooroo appeared in front of them. He stared at Zuko in alarm.

"You're not Master Gabriel or Master Adrien." He said.

"No, I'm not. But you do know who I am? Don't you?"

"How could I forget Méprisé, scorned and despised son of Ozai? One of the most powerful people I've encountered. You're emotions are so true. Raw and full of potential for great good or great evil. A boy whose heart longs to do only what is right for his nation and a person of great generosity. Your change was one Master Gabriel watched first hand alongside me. He and I both hoped you would discover the righteous path, and you did, making you one of the most worthy men in this world to be my holder aside from Gabriel himself."

"Hakoda of the Water Tribe? Do you know what his emotions feel like?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes." Nooroo said carefully, "He is close. But Master Zuko, I must warn you, accepting the Moth Miraculous has now tied you to me. So long as you wear this brooch, you will be able to sense the emotions of all who surround you. With this war going on, seeking out negative emotions will negatively affect you. Using my Miraculous for anything that could be considered selfish may also bring you harm in this unbalanced world. Since you are only seventeen, you will not be able to reach the same limits with these capabilities as Gabriel did. You will only be able to transform one person once everyday before you will be unable to tap into these abilities until the next day. You will only be able to transform people with a driving desire to bring forth great good or great evil. Your transformation will only last for five minutes after you detransform your champion, which means you must be certain your foes are defeated before releasing the champion from your deal. Gabriel was not restrained by all of these rules because he was 40 years old and experienced. He was over eighteen and able to help me should the burden of this power without bringing harm to himself. Adrien I hear will also be eighteen very soon and will be capable of many new feats with his Miraculous once he is ready. It is the same for you, though I doubt we will be aligned with one another long enough for you to reach that point."

"Woah, woah!" Sokka said in alarm, "So may dad is close?"

"Yes." Nooroo confirmed, "But not Gabriel. Master Gabriel alludes me at this point. Do not despair, though. Gabriel does know how to avoid my detection, he has been my Master for many years now and our bond is strong enough for this. He may very well be still alive, but for some reason he has silenced his bond with me."

"...Could he be with Hakoda?" Adrien asked.

"I am not sure, it could not help to check. I do not know what has happened to Master Gabriel." Nooroo said before turning to Zuko, "Now, Master Zuko, do you intend to keep using my Miraculous as Gabriel once did, or do you intend to return it to Ladybug until it is time for me to be reunited with Gabriel?"

"Oh, right." Zuko said, going to removed the brooch. Adrien grabbed Zuko's hand, stopping him.

"No. Keep it. I'm not sure how you'd look in purple, but Sokka's right, we can use this. The Moth Miraculous is a powerful tool that we could use to end this war. You can give it back once we find my dad, or, if we don't find him and the war is over, you can return it to me on the solstice. Hawkmoth's powers can help us and help a lot of people in the upcoming battles, if Nooroo thinks you are worthy of being his master, then you should. Besides, if it's in your hands, then I know I won't be tempted to use it selfishly like I've been doing these past few nights. I even have the purrfect superhero name for you! Lord Moth. Kinda like the Fire Lord, but with the Moth Miraculous. Like a way of proclaiming that you are the crown prince of this nation, whether Ozai will acknowledge it or not."

"But-" Zuko started to object.

"Nope." Sokka said, "It's official, all hail Lord Moth, the future ruler of the Fire Nation!" Zuko let out a sigh, dropping his hand back to his side.

"This is a really dumb idea."

"Great." Nooroo said, zooping over and landing on Zuko's shoulder, "So now what will you do?" Zuko looked over at his teammates.

"I'm staying to find Hakoda, with the Moth Miraculous, I may have luck in getting us out of here. You three go on without me, we can meet up later." Zuko ordered. Sokka crossed his arms.

"There's no way. If Nooroo is right… maybe it is worth the risk." Sokka said softly.

"And I go wherever you do, brother." Adrien added.

"And I want to help any way I can." Suki agreed.

"But I'm leaving!" Chit Sang announced, "This is getting too weird for me. Thanks for the break, but I've gotta jet before someone notices us down here." Chit Sang climbed into the cooler, shoving it off as he did so and floating away with their only plan of escape. Zuko nodded.

"Okay then, lets see about those new prisoners." He decided. They followed Zuko back up to the prison, just in time to see the gondola land. They watched as the new prisoners were unloaded. Sokka and Adrien seemed upset when the prisoners stopped coming, that was until the guard ordered one last prisoner to exit the gondola. Sokka watched with wide eyes as his father stepped off. Adrien shrank a little, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Dad." Sokka sighed in relief.

"...Father… where are you?" Adrien said in grief.

And Zuko felt Adrien's pain as well as Sokka's joy.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading as often as of recent. I've been getting really into season three of Miraculous and all of the lore and background that's been revealed so far. I'm kinda taking my Miraculous stories at a slower pace due to the fact that I want the lore for my stories to somewhat follow with the Canon Lore. I have a lot of ideas for my Avatar-Miraculous Story in the making but I've been kinda waiting to see how the season ends before I dive too deeply into some concepts. I do, however, have a few of the chapters finished and will be posting them eventually, but it may take some time depending on how season three works out.**

 **Also, quick question. Would anyone reading this like to see a Miraculous-Avatar Crossover where the Avatar characters enter the Miraculous world? If so, I have a few ideas for that, but don't want to really commit to it if it's not something people want to read. If I did go ahead with this crossover, it would probably come after Sons of Destruction as a sequel. Like I said, I'm still wrestling with the concept and a lot of the Miraculous Lore, so it would be entirely up to the readers if I were to write this. Granted, Sons of Destruction has a little ways to go before the Winter Solstice, but I'm trying to plan for the future so I can figure out whether or not to start doing drafts for the concept. So far, all I have is a title, a possible conflict that would bring them back together, and a somewhat plausible idea for how Team Avatar ends up in the Miraculous world.**

 **Anyways. Thank you all so much for your support and patience!**


	74. Chapter 74

**I Do Not Own Avatar or Miraculous.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Revealed.**

Adrien stood watch over Hakoda's cell as Sokka spoke with his father about the plan. Zuko, beside him, kept fingering the camouflage brooch, which for Zuko, appeared as a purple stone with the fire nation insignia etched onto it.

"This is really strange." He said, "Sensing all of these emotions. I'm starting to get why your father was so quiet and uptight. It's a lot of information for one guy to process and sort through."

"I got a headache the first time I wore it." Adrien admitted.

"How long have you been doing that anyways?" Zuko asked, curious as to how long Adrien had been trying to find his father with the brooch.

"Since Marinette gave it to me to hold onto a few days after the combustion man incident." Adrien said softly, "But I always had to take it off. It hurt my head to use. It was too much for me to handle. I'm surprised you're doing so well. With the balance of this world out of whack, I'm starting to realize just how badly it's affecting the Miraculouses. My Miraculous is jinxing everyone, Ladybug's isn't nearly as lucky and convenient to use as before, and that one can't be used for any selfish reason, even the smallest ones, or it gives you a splitting headache because of the emotions everywhere in this war."

"I seem fine." Zuko said in confusion.

"Because right now you want to help us. You only care right now about ending the war and stopping the chaos. You want there to be balance and you want peace for everyone. What you want, you want not because it benefits you, but because it helps everyone. When I put it on, I only wanted it to find Father, but it was selfish of me to do. So long as you keep trying to help others and focus on ending this war, I think you will be fine." Adrien explained, "Basically, it means your a good person. Empathetic. You actually care."

"Good and empathetic." Zuko said, "Not how I'd describe myself."

"Well, considering how you got that scar of yours, Zuzu, I would have to disagree. You are empathetic, you just don't act on it because you were told most of your childhood that it was wrong. And you really are a good person, you just struggle more than others. I wouldn't call my father empathetic either at one point of my life, but coming to this world had started to change him for the better. He finally started to grieve. He finally sought the help he needed. He finally started to confront his inner demons and he came out on top. He learned to be human again, and I was glad for it." Adrien then looked down at his boots, "I really hope he's okay."

"He's probably fine, he's intelligent, so I'm pretty certain he can come up with some way to survive. Besides, Nooroo said he might still be fine."

"Yeah, but I still worry. Don't you do the same with Ursa?" Zuko dropped his hand from the brooch.

"I worry about her everyday." Zuko admitted, "But that won't win the war." Adrien looked away.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that is true." Adrien said. That's when he noticed two guards walking in their direction, Adrien tensed, ready to make up another pointless story to get them away from Hakoda's cell while Sokka was in there. To his surprise, they stopped in front of Adrien, glaring at him like he had ruined their lives.

"Are you Captain Adin?" One asked.

"I am." Adrien confirmed.

"The Warden needs to speak with you about your transfer here. Seems there was a bit of a mix up with our intelligence. I'm sure it will be straightened out pretty quickly, but the Warden is not happy right now ever since they caught a bunch of prisoners attempting to escape the prison in a cooler."

"I heard about that." Adrien chuckled, "I wonder why they thought it would work."

"The scary thing is it almost did!" The second guard said, "If they had been a lot quieter, they would've escaped. Partially why you should watch out for him right now. He's a bit cranky. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I believe you." Adrien chuckled, "I just hope this transfer thing gets worked out soon, because I really hate paperwork."

"Who doesn't? Now come on." Zuko gave Adrien a worried look, but Adrien waved it off. He was sure that this was a result of some guard, likely the one he'd told off earlier so they could talk to Suki, telling the Warden about the captain running around his prison.

"This shouldn't take long."

"With your luck?" Zuko grumbled, "It will."

"...True." Adrien chuckled, following after the guards. They took him up to the warden's tower before abandoning him as quickly as possible. Much to Adrien's surprise and dismay, Chit Sang was there, being escorted back to his cell. Adrien couldn't believe the guy got caught, Adrien and Sokka's plan had been fool proof, backed up by science itself. Adrien knocked on the door to the Warden's office, putting on his serious face and falling into the character of Captain Adin as the Warden told him to enter.

"Sir, you wanted to talk with me?"

"Captain." The Warden said, "Yes, we needed to look over the details of your transfer here. Seems it never came through. Please, sit." Adrien obeyed.

"I don't understand what the problem is sir, my commanding officer said he sent the documents a while back. Maybe the messenger Hawk got lost?" Adin asked, "Mine was General Shinu while I was stationed in the capitol."

"A fine man. One of the Fire Lord's top Generals. You must be an esteemed military member if you once served under him."

"I've trained my whole life in various arts. I fought to get to that point, but my wife…uh, Rin, got concerned during the invasion, and well, you know how they can be when they worry. Ended up transferring to this place to appease her." Adrien explained.

"I see." The Warden said, "So, tell me, Adin, what did you think of the escape attempt today?"

"I think it was foolish. I know this place is the most secure place in the Fire Nation… well, if we had water benders held here, that wouldn't really be true, but for the most part, it's secure. One of the best." Adrien said.

"It was, until a certain Captain I had never heard of started showing up and causing havoc and mixing up orders." The Warden growled.

"And I apologize." Adrien said, "I had been misinformed. Obviously a lot of this is a huge misunderstanding. It seems we were all misinformed on these matters. I'll see that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes. It won't happen again." The Warden said, "After all, I think we've all heard enough." He stood. Adrien felt a chill go down his spine.

"We?" Adrien asked.

"A marvelous performance, really." A female voice said from behind him, "If I didn't already know you, I would've believed you immediately." Adrien knew that voice well enough. Adrien also knew he was in trouble. Princess Azula came out of the shadows, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Well, there goes that role." Adrien sighed, "You really like to make my life hard, don't you Purrincess."

"So you were right." The Warden said, "This strange new guard was a spy, likely the one who led Chit Sang's escape attempt." Azula smiled, walking over to Adrien and grabbing his helmet.

"Well, I think you'll find he's more than just another guard. This particular spy is none other than the infamous Cat Noir. She pulled his helmet off, allowing his golden locks of hair to fall back into their natural positions. The Warden gawked at Adrien's hair.

"So the stories are true… the rumors of spirits running lose through the world." The Warden said, "Fascinating."

"Not a spirit." Adrien growled, "Just a wielder of their powers. Name's Adrien, Adrien Agreste. Holder of destruction and misfortune."

"And you are going to tell me where my big brother is. Something tells me you had everything to do with his disappearance." Azula said.

"Zuko's missing?" Adrien asked in confusion, "Since when?"

"Do you live under a rock?"

"No. I've been busy. If I had known Zuko was missing, I would have started looking for him too, but obviously, I didn't come here looking for Prince Zuko." Adrien said, "I came looking for someone else."

"Gabriel." Azula guessed.

"Yeah… total dead end." Adrien said, slumping back in his chair, "Where's my father, Azula?"

"No one knows." Azula said, "He vanished on the day of the eclipse along with Zuzu." Adrien looked up at her in shock.

"So… you don't have him?"

"Unfortunately, no. No one's quite sure where that fool ran off too, but he had surrendered with all the rest of your little friends before he was suddenly gone. No witnesses left to say what had happened to him." Azula replied. Adrien knew she was being honest, because telling him they had Gabriel would have been a great way to manipulate him. Instead, she hadn't tried to manipulate him at all, which just set him more on edge. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, father…" He grumbled, "Whatever have you done this time?"

"I'm sure he's gotten himself killed by now." Azula said, "Don't concern yourself too much about him. You should be more concerned about your current dilemma."

"What exactly are you hoping to do with me? Lock me up? You know my powers make that very difficult." Adrien retorted.

"Unfortunately, they do." Azula deadpanned, "But after interrogating a certain Earth bending traitor, I finally know your weaknesses and how I can grow stronger." Adrien clenched his fists.

"Long Feng." He said, "I knew that would haunt me later." Azula just hummed, grabbing Adrien's wrist, only to frown at his bare fingers in annoyance. She checked his other hand, before growling.

"Where is your ring?" She demanded.

"Safe from you." Adrien replied. Azula looked visibly agitated before she straightened her posture and regained her cool.

"So you've left yourself vulnerable. No spirit is coming to help you this time around. Cat Noir is no more." Azula said, "You're barely even a threat. Unfortunately, you're still useful. I need your ring and I want your father's brooch and Ladybug's earrings. You are the one who knows the location of the ring and has the leverage I need to draw Ladybug and Hawkmoth out of hiding. Ty Lee? Mai?" Adrien watched at Azula's two friends came in. Ty Lee was her usual bubbly self, but Mai seemed more moody than normal.

"Oh, look." Mai growled, "It's the jerk who convinced my boyfriend to betray his nation."

"...Wow. What the heck happened with Zuko? Last I heard, he was still living it up in the palace with you three." Adrien said, "Also, I'm still mad at him for totally abandoning me in Ba Sing Se like that. I thought we were friends, but the guy must've found me annoying or something. No clue why."

"He does that apparently." Mai deadpanned. Adrien was starting to get the access moodiness. She was upset that Zuko had left to join Team Avatar and left her a note to explain. He'd basically broken up with her over text, but with a letter instead. Adrien would've felt bad about it if she wasn't currently on the 'Let's Kill Adrien Agreste and Friends Side.'

"What's the chance I could convince you ladies to let me go so I can continue my search for my father?" Adrien asked.

"I'd say your chances were slim." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"Figures. Ring is gone, but bad luck still follows me everywhere. I swear, it's like Plagg has nothing better to do with his life bother me! 'Hey kid! Get me cheese! Hey kid! I think you just ran into a wall! Hey kid, you're a real idiot sometimes, you know that?' Trust me, Purrincess, you do not want that ring. Plagg can be insanely obnoxious, and that's coming from the kid who once annoyed a mine into destroying a tower in Paris."

"We'll take him with us to the capitol." Azula instructed, "I'm certain father will be pleased to meet the boy who helped uncle turn Zuzu."

"Yeah, I'll pass." Adrien said, standing, "I've got places to be, a lady to flirt with, and a father to find, so if you don't mind." Adrien fell into a stance, his voice lowered to that of a threat, "Back off and let me leave."

"You think you can take all four of us on?" The Warden laughed. Adrien rolled his eyes at the man.

"Oh, please, you couldn't even win in a fight with me if my hand was tied behind my back and I was blindfolded, it's these scary ladies that I'm concerned with." Adrien said, clearly agitating him.

"Why you-" The Warden began before they heard commotion outside of the room. The all looked over at the door in confusion, Azula took advantage of Adrien's brief distraction to summon a fire dagger and grab him by his uniform's collar.

"Come on, Warden, lets see what else you've messed up so far." Azula growled, posing the fire under Adrien's chin, "As for you, kitty, stay here like a nice cat. Mai and Ty Lee, make sure he doesn't try anything." Azula let go, shoving Adrien back into the chair. Azula, and the Warden left, leaving Mai and Ty Lee alone with Adrien. Instantly, Adrien got an idea.

"Mai… I lied." Adrien said, "I have seen him." Mai didn't even flinch.

"Don't try tricking me, Adrien, it won't work."

"I tricked them." Adrien said, "I said I came here for my father, and that was true enough for her not to notice. She didn't realize I didn't come alone. I came with Zuko." Mai looked him up and down.

"So, what? You're betraying him now?"

"No… I'm defending him, and I'm giving you closure." Adrien said, "You're angry at him, I get it, but I hope you know he didn't want to leave you." Mai unsheathed one of her knives with the flick of her wrist. Ty Lee flinched as she watched Adrien and Mai with wide eyes.

"Choose your next words carefully, Agreste." She said, her emotionless tone just made her seem all the more threatening. Adrien gulped.

"Before the invasion, Zuko found out about a plan his father and Azula were planning on executing when Sozin's comet comes. They plan on burning the entire Earth Kingdom to the ground, just like how they killed off all the Air Nomads. No one, not even the kingdom of Omashu will be spared. That's really what got Zuko to turn. Iroh, Father, and I helped, but Zuko told me his eyes were opened when he realized his father had no care for human life and didn't care at all if he lived or died. He doesn't even care about his own soldiers. The reason Zuko got banished was because Ozai planned on sending a bunch of new recruits to the slaughter for the sake of his plans and Zuko objected. Zuko betraying the Fire Nation was inevitable, with how Ozai was acting compared to what Zuko's morals are. The problem is, once Zuko knew he was going to join Team Avatar, he knew he was going to have to either leave you behind or drag you into this mess. Zuko was afraid he'd place you in direct danger if he said anything. He was right too. Ozai and Azula will turn against anyone who gets in their way, and if you had chosen to go with him, he was afraid Azula would try to kill you. So, he held his tongue, wrote a letter that was vague enough for no one to suspect you knew anything, and left during the eclipse." Mai's eyes narrowed even more.

"Destroy the Earth Kingdom?" She questioned.

"And kill everyone there. Doesn't your brother and parent's live in Omashu?" Adrien asked, "If so, they aren't going to make it. Ozai doesn't even care about the colonists. He just wants the Earth Kingdom gone. Zuko left hoping to prepare Aang to stop that. He wants to end the war once and for all so that no one else will suffer because of it." Mai lowered her blade.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you've known Azula your whole life. Zuko was blinded by his desire for his father's pride, but you never were blind, where you? Neither are you, Ty Lee. Azula has had you both at her side for so long, controlling you both through fear. I'm sure you'll deny it, but you were raised knowing that anything you did to offend the princess could very well cost your father his job. Then you got older, and that fear remained, even when no one else could see it. You know how Azula and Ozai are. You know what they'll do to win, what they'll destroy for power." Adrien said, "And you know Zuko still cares about you. You know he has always been different than the rest of his family. It's why you are so fond of him, because unlike with Azula, he never kept you in line with fear. He actually cared about what you had to say."

Mai dropped her weapon.

"I believe you." She said, "But you're wrong. I'm not afraid of Azula. There's nothing she could do to me that I would be frightened by."

"Yeah, but what about your family?" Adrien asked, "After all, you were raised to put your father's reputation first, but if you let them die because you were too afraid to let your dad have a bad name, then this is all in vain." Mai closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Adrien had no idea what was going on in her head. She then opened her eyes, a new determined look was now settled in them.

"Ty Lee? We need to stop Azula and Ozai. We'll grab Zuko on our way out." She said in a monotone, "And anyone else on Team Avatar you decided to drag into this mess. Do you have a plan?" Ty Lee looked surprised, but for once was completely silent. She didn't object to Mai's decision, but her eyes darted nervously between the two.

"Sokka and his dad were coming up with one… they are here two along with Suki, but I never heard the end result, since I was brought up here. I assume it has something to do with the commotion outside."

"Then we find the ponytail guy." Mai said, motioning for Adrien to come with her. Ty Lee stood where she was, unmoving, grasping everything that had just happened.

"...We… we are betraying the Fire Nation?" She asked in uncertainty, "And Azula?"

"Ty Lee, I know you care about Azula, but I also know the only reason you are in this war is because she forced it onto you. She threatened you into this. Adrien is right, Azula has been using fear to control us. So far, staying on Azula's side has kept my family safe and kept us both alive." Mai said in her normal monotone, "But if Adrien is right about this comet, it won't matter if we are safe."

"Because everything else will be dead." Adrien said grimly. Ty Lee flinched a little at those words.

"Azula's going to be alone…" She said softly.

"She chose her father. She chose to destroy the world." Adrien said, "Will you follow her that far?" Ty Lee lowered her gaze.

"...I'm sorry Azula." She muttered, before following Mai and Adrien to the prison courtyard.

* * *

 **Great News! So, I am doing several drafts for the next story. Still bouncing around ideas and going through the brainstorming phase, but I'm hoping the next story will focus on Miraculous Lore. But so far, it is happening. We've still got a little bit more to go before the end of Sons of Destruction, but keep your eyes pealed. If there's anything any of you would like to see in the next story, feel free to tell me, since I'm open to new ideas. Thank you all so much for reading and sorry for the uploading delay.**


	75. Chapter 75

**I do not own Miraculous or Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five: New Friends.

"So where's Adrien?" Sokka asked Zuko. Zuko paused, trying to focus on the emotions swirling around them.

"Not really sure. I'm still getting used to this. They said he needed to see the Warden, but he didn't come back right away. That wasn't too long ago."

"I saw him walk by." Chit Sang said, catching up to the group, "When the warden caught me and my group trying to escape with the cooler, he started asking me questions about who was the brains behind it all. I told him it was some guard and described the guard that has been giving me a hard time lately to throw him off. Your friend looks nothing like that man, but I am starting to wonder if it had something to do with that."

"No one looks like Adrien." Sokka insisted, "Trust us."

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"You haven't seen him with the helmet off, have you?" Hokada asked.

"No, why?" Suki questioned. Hokada just shook his head.

"Adrien has hair the color of the sun." Hokada asked, "And if anyone manages to remove that helmet of his, he'll be as good as caught. There's only one person in the entire world like him, and it's Cat Noir. The Fire Nation knows that."

"Wait. How is that even possible?" Suki asked, "Is it just really light brown or something?"

"Nope." Sokka said, "It's golden. Gold like the sun. You just have to see it. Anyways, we can find Adrien later, we need to focus right now on escape plan number two, kidnapping the Warden and using him to get out. Now, Zuko. Keep in mind that you now have all of Gabriel's old powers, and that might be useful as a plan b if things start going south. Unfortunately, we don't want the Fire Nation to know about Lord Moth quite yet. It can still be useful elsewhere, but if worse comes to worse, and when Adrien is involved and my plans don't have that Ladybug influence on them, it will probably go bad, use the powers to get us the heck out of here, got it?"

"I don't think that's how these powers are supposed to work, Sokka." Zuko said, "Adrien said in this world, the Miraculous can be harmful to someone who uses it selfishly. Escaping could be considered selfish.

"Pfft! Nah! You'd be rescuing all of us and keeping us alive. Think of it like that." Sokka said.

"Nooroo?" Zuko asked. The small spirit poked his head out of his hiding place.

"You'll likely be fine if you focus on keeping your teammates safe over your own personal needs. Put your team first, and you will not suffer from the consequences of using the Moth Miraculous in an unbalanced world." Nooroo advised, "Speaking of which, you may not understand how to read the emotions around you like Gabriel could, but I can. I am, after all, the one allowing you to borrow my powers. Adrien is in some sort of distress right now. I feel that enacting this riot plan you've constructed would be useful about now." Chit Sang nodded.

"Right. Say no more." The man marched towards the courtyard, grabbing another prisoner and raising the prisoner in the air.

"Hey!" Chit Sang called, "Riot!" Instantly, the courtyard burst into chaos. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. And somehow that worked… Can you give directions on where Adrien is?" Zuko asked Nooroo.

"No. I can only tell if he's close or not, and with time, you can usually learn to interpret the cause of those emotions. You can't get specific directions though. If I could do that, Hawkmoth would have won the war on Paris before it had ever really begun." Nooroo explained, "But you can use the butterflies to track down his emotions, but since you want to avoid transforming until we need Lord Moth, that is not much of an option."

"That's fine." Sokka said, "If Adrien's with the Warden, then we'll find him on the way. Now come on, we need to get moving while the riot's going and the guards are distracted!" Sokka motioned for the group to follow after him. Nooroo dove into Zuko's satchel as they raced away from the rioting prisoners.

"A better question would be, where is the Warden?" Hakoda voiced.

"True." Sokka agreed, "But he's bound to come out while there is a prison riot. Just watch." They did, and as Sokka predicted, the Warden came down from his quarters, searching for the cause of the commotion. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. With him was Azula. They looked down into the chaos of the riot with gleeful expressions, as if someone had just offered them a challenge.

"That…" Zuko grumbled, "Complicates things. Nooroo? Couldn't you have warned us they were this close by?"

"...That may have been the source of Adrien's distress." Nooroo said softly. Zuko instantly snarled, his fingers lighting up in flames with his anger.

"What?!" He growled, "My sister will kill him!"

"Calm down, Zuko!" Sokka hissed, "You'll draw attention to us if you keep shouting like that."

"Too late." Someone said from behind them, "The fact that you guys are the only ones not fighting in the middle of a riot gives you away just as quickly, if not faster." Zuko spun around to find Adrien Agreste behind them, smirking. His helmet was gone, but other than that, he looked completely fine.

"Oh my gosh." Suki breathed, "You weren't joking about his hair."

"Where have you been?" Sokka demanded.

"Making friends." Adrien said, "Come on, follow me."

"What does that mean?" Zuko growled.

"Oh, Zuzu, you are going to love me and hate me so much after this." Adrien replied simply. He darted into the crowd of rioting prisoners, weaving through the chaos, careful not to get hit or grabbed by someone. Everyone reluctantly followed him. He brought them closer and closer to where the Warden was before their path was cut off by two familiar people. Mai and Ty Lee. The two Fire Nation women stepped out in front of them. Mai's arms were folded and she was glaring at Zuko. Ty Lee looked incredibly nervous, glancing all around them. Sokka stopped in his tracks, grabbing Suki to steer them back the way they came and to get away from the crazy ladies. Sokka was caught off guard when Mai spoke up.

"What took you so long, golden boy?" She drawled, "I was getting bored." Adrien shrugged.

"Hard to find people in the middle of a riot. You have your uncle?" He asked. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"What is going on?!" He asked in confusion.

"Golden boy recruited us after Azula cornered him and left him in our care." Mai replied blandly, "Also, I needed to see Zuko so I could properly kill him for breaking up with me over a letter." Zuko gulped.

"Told you that you'd love and hate me for this." Adrien said with a shrug.

"...But ...but how? Why would you help us?" Sokka questioned.

"We do have morals." Ty Lee said softly, "And there are some things we can't just sit by and watch. Adrien showed us that. Fear or not. Sorry for Azula or not. We couldn't keep on the path we've been following. Bad things are going to happen, and I don't want to be a part of it."

Zuko got a look of understanding on his face.

"Adrien told you about the war meeting." Sokka frowned, he was clearing missing something here. Mai and Ty Lee just nodded.

"My family lives in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko. Don't think I'm doing this for you."

"Of course not." Zuko said. His expression was hard to read, but he seemed a bit conflicted, "Sokka, we can trust them."

"Just like that?" Sokka asked.

"Just like that." Adrien said. Sokka looked between the surrogate brothers before huffing.

"Okay fine. Welcome to Team Avatar."

"By the way, your plan is deeply flawed." Mai said simply, "My uncle would order the line to be cut regardless of if he were on board. I took the liberty of kidnapping him to keep him from stopping us, but Azula is still running about, trying to control the chaos. She's going to realize Adrien escaped soon enough. However, I do have an alternate plan."

"Which should keep them from cutting the line." Ty Lee said cheerfully, "Azula doesn't know we switched sides, and she thinks we are guarding Adrien. So, we are going to escort him, and a few guards, to her airship!"

"And steal the airship. With the riot distracting Azula and the others, and the Warden out of the way, they won't notice anything is off right away." Adrien explained, "Ty Lee already got some extra guard uniforms for Suki, Hokada, and Chit Sang. I suspected Chit Sang would be tagging along too. Mai got her uncle and stowed him and also retrieved our stuff."

"...That's actually not a bad idea." Hokada admitted.

"But we better hurry." Sokka said, "Before Azula does get control of the prisoners and the distraction is gone."

"And if this plan fails?" Zuko asked carefully.

"Then we're gonna need the Moth Miraculous." Adrien replied, "And a lot of luck."

* * *

 **Hello, everyone, Wolfal Hinsley here... It's been several months, but I have not abandoned this story. School just got really crazy and I've been exploring other story ideas (as well as a plausible plot-line for the sequel which is still in outline process) that I might be posting in the future after Sons of Destruction is done/almost to it's end. Sorry for taking so long to post chapter 75, but I have a break coming up, so hopefully (Cross your fingers on this) I'll get some more progress on Sons of Destruction and the sequel. With this in mind, I might wind up posting a few of my other stories (Not all are Miraculous related though I have developed a serious addiction to crossovers if you enjoy them...) During the the break between Sons of Destruction and sequel or sometime soon while I'm wrapping the first book up. (What a time to get so close to the end of a book, now that season 3 is over and everyone's waiting for season 4...) Thank you all for the support so far and I hope to post again as soon as possible!**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews and critics so far. I plan on applying a lot of what I learned through writing this story to the sequel to hopefully make it worth the read!**


End file.
